


You Mean The World To Me

by shimefuan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay, M/M, Racism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 190,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimefuan/pseuds/shimefuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been working as a personal assistant to the lively, rambunctious boys of One Direction. But he has been harboring a dark secret: He’s been in love with Zayn for the past three years. He wonders if his unrequited love is worth it or should he just forget about the raven-haired lad that captures his heart and move on with someone that will reciprocate his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, posting a new book. If you've read my post in my wall/timeline on Wattpad (I have the same username), you'll see that I unpublished all of my books and making a new start and this is the first step.
> 
> Creating a plot for this story came a bit tough for me because it's hard to put ideas together without making it look like the stories I've read in here. So I do hope that you'll support this book as well. I really appreciate all the hits, kudos, and comments.
> 
> I know that my grammar could use a little help and I'm trying to proofread them first but sometimes there are errors that get past me and I apologize for that. I hope as time progresses, my grammar sense would progress as well. Anyways, I'll try my best to update this book weekly.
> 
> Have fun reading and let me know what you think :)

                                                                             

 

 

It was five o’clock in the morning when Niall felt the vibrating sensation of his mobile phone. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust his eyes to the blinding light of the fluorescent light, considering he forgot to turn it off last night due to the over exhaustion that he endured for the past month.

You see, Niall is working as a personal assistant to the famous British boyband, _One Direction_. He fetched everything whatever boy’s needs, from their morning coffee to their wardrobe fittings to their hectic schedule, making sure they got them right. Niall didn’t expect to land this job because only the best get to be able to work with famous people like One Direction. At first, he was having a hard time interacting with them because mostly Louis played pranks on him and Harry always slapped his buttocks every time he sees him. But the job has its perks as well as watching Zayn on his everyday life. You see, Niall has a major crush on the raven-haired lad. Even when the boys are still in X-Factor, Niall made sure to vote for them. But he knew that Zayn wouldn’t think of him that way, but Niall is okay with loving Zayn without him knowing.

He groaned as he answered his phone, “Hello?” The blaring sound of people talking in the background coming from the other line was so loud that Niall has to put a little distance from the phone. He looked at the LED screen of his phone, checking who would call him at this hour. Then, he saw an image of Louis Tomlinson blinking on the screen. He knew at that moment that Louis spent his last day glued in front of a television screen.

“Louis? Why are you calling me at this hour?” Niall whined, wishing he didn’t answer his phone. If he didn’t maybe he should still be sleeping at this moment.

“Nialleeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!” Louis screamed. “You know what day is it today?”

Niall paused, thinking if Louis was hinting of something. He thought about it but he came empty handed. “Your birthday?”

“Silly.” Louis giggled. “Today is the day that you confess your undying love for Zayn.”

Niall widened his eyes in shock as he heard those words from Louis. His heartbeat sped up as he imagines Zayn smiling back at him. For him, Zayn Malik is the perfect man in the entire universe. The golden amber eyes of his have the ability to capture any soul just by looking at him.  The perfect jawline of his that could slice any stone, including diamonds. And his tanned olive complexion that feels like velvet because it’s so soft. There were a couple of times when he was able to touch Zayn from fixing his tie. Niall almost fainted as he was so close to Zayn that he could smell the minty breath and the masculine scent coming from the raven-haired lad.

“Sshhh, you promised that you won’t say anything.” Niall panicked as he begged for Louis to keep his mouth shut. A couple of weeks ago, the boys were rehearsing for their upcoming tour and Niall was working on his laptop, making an entry for his private blog. He felt an urge to go to the bathroom and when he left his table for a couple of minutes, Louis decided to check his twitter on Niall’s laptop. To say the least that he saw a whole entry of Niall confessing his undying love for Zayn. And when Niall returned, he saw Louis in front of his laptop, giggling. And the rest is history…

“Of course, I won’t. I’m just wondering when are you gonna tell him?”

“I would say never.” Niall replied way too quickly.

“Why not?”

“Because… because…” Niall hesitated to even answer Louis’ question. There’s no way in hell that Zayn would see him that way. Besides, Zayn is currently involved with someone and don’t forget the fact that he’s straight. “Shut up, okay!”

“I’m sure if you shake your booty in front of him, he would fold instantly.” Louis snickered. Niall could visualize what Louis looks right now.

“You and your ridiculous antics.” Niall laughed weakly. “Really, why did you call me at this hour?”

“I need help.”

“With what?”

“I haven’t packed yet.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaatttt?!” Niall screeched his voice, louder than his normal voice. He cleared his throat first before proceeding. “What?”

“I said I haven’t packed yet.”

“You do know that you boys are flying to Manchester later today.” Niall explained without raising any alarm on the other side of the line.

“I already know that. Can you come to my flat and help me. Pleaseeeee…” Louis begged. Niall could visualize Louis was batting his eyelashes at him.

Niall sighed, “Sure. Give me a half hour and I’ll be there.” And with that, he pressed the red button on the LED screen, indicating that the call was terminated. He pulled himself off the bed, rubbing his eyes to force himself to wake up. He walked towards the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine. He definitely needed a lot of caffeine to get through this day. The machine roared into life, making a grumbling sound. Then, he went to the bathroom and took an early shower. He needed a cold shower to wake himself up. As soon as he stepped out of the bathtub, he looked himself in the mirror. He saw his brown roots were showing up and considering that he should re-dye his hair. He grabbed his electric toothbrush and toothpaste, and started scrubbing his teeth. After all of his personal hygiene, he stepped out of the bathroom; he then put some clothes on: white tee paired with denim pants along with his favorite sneakers. Of course, he doesn’t forget his black-framed glasses, considering he’s nearsighted. Before he stepped out of his flat, he slipped on his Irish messenger bag filled with notepads and pens since he knew that the boys are going to ask him to bring them a lot of things and having a handy notepad in your reach is a good thing.

As he was locking the door of his flat, he noticed his friendly neighbor just coming in to her flat. As being a polite person, he greeted her. “Hello, Mrs. Ward.”

“Hello, Niall. You’re early today?”

“Just going for work.” Niall smiled at the fifty-year old neighbor. He’s known her for about four years now. As long as he can remember that Mrs. Ward is a registered nurse on the local hospital who works on a night shift.

“Good for you. Oh by the way, could you get me a signed autograph of Harry Styles?” Mrs. Ward grinned. Her eyes shining with hope and there’s no way he could turn her down, that would be too cruel.

“Of course, for Katherine?” Niall knew Mrs. Ward’s daughter. They met a couple of times; he remembered that Katherine is a lovely, young teenage girl, who was attending a private school. Niall liked both of them because they’re nice people.

“Thank you, Niall. I owe you this one.”

“No problem, Mrs. Ward.” Niall nodded, finished locking his door. “I’ll see you later.”  
*****  
Even with caffeine in his system, Niall felt like it wasn’t having any effect because he kept yawning every five minutes.  He forced his eyelids to blink in order to push the drowsing effect that his body is currently under. As he reached Louis’ doorstep, he heard how loud Louis’ television was. He wondered how he cannot disturb his neighbors. With that thought inside his head, he pushed it aside because it’s time to do his job and help whatever the boys needed.

With the loud volume blasting out his television screen, Louis wasn’t able to hear the knocking sound on his door. His cerulean orbs were glued in front of the TV screen.  Currently, he’s watching a horror movie which is a bad choice in his part. First, he was all alone and second it was dark outside. It felt like he was one of those helpless girls who didn’t do anything but to scream their lungs out until they were stabbed to death.

“Bitch, don’t hide on a freaking closet!” Louis gasped as he curled up on his couch with the soft blanket covering the lower half of his body as he hugged a pillow so hard that the cotton inside wanting to explode. “These girls are so stupid.”

And when his phone created a disturbing sound, Louis find himself screaming his lungs out as if he saw the serial killer coming out of his TV screen. “Jesus freakin’ Christ!” He was more than glad to see Niall’s image flashing on his phone’s screen. He paused the movie, then walked towards the door, unlocking it and let Niall in.

“You should’ve knocked.” Louis complained as he tried to resume his normal breathing because watching a horror movie alone is one big mistake he’ll never do it again.

“I was but your TV is so loud, that’s why you can’t hear me.” Niall glared at Louis as he eyed the whole place and he was surprised that three luggage were lined up on the corner of the room. He quickly looked back to Louis and asked, “Why are your luggages in the corner? It looks like you’ve packed already.”

“Oops, busted…” Louis chuckled.

“Louis, I was sleeping.” Niall groaned. He can’t believe that he had to get away from his comfy bed and went all this trouble to see Louis.

“I need you to stay here with me as I finish watching this horror movie.” Louis batted his eyelashes at the blonde. It usually worked with him, Louis doesn’t understand it either.

“Louis!” Niall whined, stomping his feet onto the floor. “I’m supposed to be sleeping.”

“Come on now,” Louis smiled, snaking his arms towards the blonde, dragging him to the couch. “Besides, I want to talk to you about something important.”

Niall noticed that there was seriousness on Louis’ voice that he had to lend his ear for him.

“Well what is it?”

“When are you gonna tell Zayn?” Louis asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch, staring intently at the blonde. Seriously, he was more invested in the blonde’s love life than his own.

“Tell Zayn what?”

“That you love him.”

“Wha―I’m not telling him that.” Niall shook his head to show his disagreement. He saw in his head that Zayn would turn him down immediately. He’s okay with him being Zayn’s personal assistant, catering what he needed.

“Why not?”

“We already had this conversation. I am his personal assistant and Liam’s and Harry’s and yours. And I like this strict professional relationship between us.” Niall shrugged it off. He tried to convince himself with a lie, he knew deep inside that he wanted more than professional relationship with Zayn.

“You know that’s a lie. This relationship between us is never a professional relationship. It felt like we’re best friends. And with Harry who keep slapping your ass every chance he gets, you call that professional relationship?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrow towards the blonde. He doesn’t understand why the blonde is chickening out to tell his true feelings to Zayn.

“Well… Maybe Harry likes my ass?” Niall answered but it sounded like more of a question.

“You know Haz is a harmless, flirtatious lad. But either way, you have to tell him.”

“Why do I have to tell him? There’s no need to bother him with this insignificant feeling of mine.” Niall answered right away. He got this feeling that Louis was about to break his promise to him. And when Louis spilled his secret, he’s afraid that there’ll be a tension between him and Zayn and that’s one thing that the blonde doesn’t want to happen. “And besides, why are you so invested in my crappy love life?”

Louis grinned, playing with his fingers. “Because your love life is ten times better than those lame chick flick movies.”

All Niall could was to chuckle from Louis’ humorous comment. But a part of him wanted Zayn to sees him in a different way but he’s not really expecting anything.  
*****  
In a private section of Heathrow airport, both Louis and Niall were walking to their meeting spot where they would meet up with the remaining boys, who were waiting patiently for their plane. Harry was sitting on the floor on a cross-legged position with his eyes closed. Both Louis and Niall thought that the curly-haired lad was meditating or something. While, Liam is facetiming with his girlfriend, Sophia, since they won’t be able to see one another for the next couple of weeks. As of Zayn, he was sitting in the corner, busy with his sketchbook.

Louis elbowed Niall on the side, puckering his lips up to where Zayn was sitting, and wiggling his eyebrows to tease the blonde.

“You have to let him tap you.” Louis grinned.

“Stop, okay.” Niall scolded Louis, who was pulling his luggage behind him. The noise created by the friction of the luggage against the floor snapped the boys’ attention to where the sound was coming from. Harry instantly stood up and ran towards to where Niall was.

“I miss you, Nialleeeerrrr!” Harry jumped at the blonde. It was a good thing that Niall had good reflex and he was able to catch the curly-haired lad.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Niall snickered as the scent of Harry seeped through his nose. But he gulped when he felt two hands snaking their way to his buttocks, pinching it altogether. He quickly pushed the flirty Harry away from him. “Harry!”

“I miss it, can you blame me?” Harry chuckled.

“Just keep your hands to your pocket, okay?” Niall reprimand the giggling lad in front of him. Harry nodded but deep inside Niall knew that it won’t take any long before Harry’s hand was on his buttocks again. “Anyways, do you need anything?”

“I’m kind of hungry.” Harry frowned, caressing his stomach.

“Okay. What are you in the mood for?” Niall asked as he dug through his Irish messenger bag, pulling out a notepad and pen.

“Hmmm…” Harry paused, scratching his chin, trying to think what he wanted to eat. Since the flight to Manchester is not a long trip so he decided to have a light snack. “I think I’ll have a turkey sandwich and an orange juice, no pulp please.”

Niall nodded as he wrote down what Harry wanted but he snapped his head back when Harry cleared his throat, hinting him that he wanted something else. “What is it?”

“Remember, no pulp. Okay?” Harry stared the blonde intently. He was more than glad to have their personal assistant on their side. He remembered when they were starting on their music career, a lot of assistants came into their lives but none of them lasted until the Irish assistant charmed his way on their lives. It also helped that the assistant is easy to the eyes.

“I got it, Harry. Look…” Niall showed to Harry that he specifically wrote down the pulp request. “I wrote it down; I’m not going to forget it. I know how grumpy you are when you don’t get what you want.”

“Good then.” Harry nodded, grinning. He gave another bear hug to their assistant.

Niall stood up and proceed with Liam who was still facetiming Sophia. “Hey Liam.”

Liam looked up to see their assistant, holding a note pad. He knew that Niall is about to take orders from them. It’s not like he’s not used to it seeing the Irish lad on their weirdness.

“I’m getting a snack for Harry. Do you need me to get you as well?”

“Is that Niall?” Niall heard Sophia’s voice from Liam’s phone.

“Yes babe. He’s here.” Liam answered, facing his phone towards the blonde.

Sophia created inhuman noises as she was glad to see her friend on the other side of the screen. She and Niall were kind of best friends. Looking back, she remembered that Niall really supported her as she was beginning her career as a model of _Victoria’s Secret_. And for Niall, Sophia is the one he liked out of all the girlfriends of the boys because she doesn’t create drama unlike Zayn’s girlfriend, Perrie, who did nothing but to bring drama in Zayn’s life. It’s no wonder that Zayn is so allergic when he sees his girlfriend. But at the same time, Niall is a bit jealous of her because she gets to touch and kiss Zayn whenever she wanted most especially in front of the cameras and in the public eye.

“Hey girlfriend!” Sophia exclaimed, seeing her friend again.

“Hello girlfriend.” Niall answered back. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. He doesn’t remember when the last time they saw one another. With his busy schedule, getting the boys in line, and Sophia’s successive photoshoots, they can’t find a time to bond. He was happy that Sophia is okay with him being a homosexual, as well as Liam.

“You have to clear your calendar on the 14th of next month.” Sophia informed Niall because she’s looking forward on the event that she was going to attend.

“Why, what’s on the 14th next month?” Niall asked. Somehow, he was getting excited because Sophia knew all the happy events. There was one time that they gatecrashed on someone else’s wedding even though they don’t know the groom or bride. They just did it for fun and being impulsive. It was a good thing that no one recognized Sophia.

“There’s this Victoria’s Secret fashion show and I want you to come.”

“What about me?” Liam squeezed into the conversation, wondering why his girlfriend preferred their assistant to come to the fashion show instead of him.

“Liam, you know I love you, but you always sleep in on this kind of event.” Sophia reasoned out. She doesn’t understand why her boyfriend was dozing off in front of beautiful models walking on a runway wearing nothing except for underwear. If it’s any other guy, they would be drooling but not her boyfriend.

“It doesn’t do anything to me. There’s only one that gets me going. And that’s you.” Liam spoke dearly as he stared on his girlfriend on the other side of the screen. His cheeks warming as the redness were showing up.

“Oh you guys are killing me here with cuteness overload.” Niall squeaked. He’s happy that Liam and Sophia are together because you could see how they cherish one another. He glanced quickly on the corner of the room where he can see Zayn busy with his sketchbook, wondering if Zayn would look him that way, the way Liam and Sophia stared at one another.

“Yeah yeah whatever. I want Niall there.” Sophia replied too quickly.

Niall placed his hand over Liam’s shoulder, patting it gently. “Sorry buddy, it’s time for the girls to bond. And by girls, I mean me and Sophia.” Then he recognized the smile on Sophia slowly faded and her voice was squeaky high turned into low and a serious one.

“Liam, could you move over three rows back?” Sophia asked her boyfriend because she wanted to clarify something else to the blonde.

“Why?” Liam asked, getting suspicious with a sudden change on his girlfriend.

“Because there’s something I want to ask to Niall. Something important.”

“What is this ‘something important’ that I cannot know?” Liam said with a mocking tone as he air quoted the phrase.

“It’s a girl thing.” Sophia replied.

“What girl thing?”

“I’m getting my period this week.” Sophia answered as she saw her boyfriend had this sour expression on his face that made her laugh.

“Ewww, gross!” Liam felt like he drank a whole gallon of vinegar. There’s one thing he can’t stand, the girl talk. And with that he handed his mobile phone to the blonde. “Here, Niall take it.” And Liam fled the scene, checking on Harry and Louis who seems too busy with their phones.

“Was that really necessary?” Niall chuckled as he saw Liam’s retreating away from them. Then he looked back with Sophia who had a serious face on. “Uh-oh, am I in trouble?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I don’t think so?” Niall answered but it came out more of as a question. He really doesn’t follow what Sophia is referring to, as if she’s hinting him into something.

“When are you gonna tell him?”

“Him who?”

“Zayn.” Niall felt his eyes wanting to pop out of their sockets as he heard the lovely word coming out of Sophia’s mouth.

“Wait, you know?! How?” Niall asked with the shock still reverberating inside. He doesn’t understand how Sophia knew his deepest, dark secret. “Did Louis tell you? I’m gonna strangle his little neck!”

“No. Louis knows?” Sophia asked.

“Apparently, he didn’t tell you.” Niall sighed in relief that Louis didn’t stab him in the back. “How did you find out?”

“Sweetie, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that you have feelings for him. There were a couple of times that I see you looking at him as if he’s the only person in the entire universe.” Niall blushed profusely as he heard those words. He needed to come up with a new strategy to hide his feelings. Apparently, he was easily read by people. It won’t take that long before Zayn figured out his secret and that’s one thing that the blonde doesn’t want to happen.

“Am I _that_ transparent?”

“You kinda are. Sorry to tell you.” Sophia smiled apologetically. “You must let him know.”

“First Louis then you telling me the same thing.” Niall chuckled at how people can read him easily with no problem. “This is just a simple crush and I’m sure it’ll go away soon.”

“How long have you been harboring these feelings?”

“For three years.” Niall smiled as he recalled the first time he saw Zayn on the television, singing his heart out. And the first time he sees him in person. Both times were all wonderful; he knew that Zayn is a good-looking guy in TV but he’s five times better in person. He remembered that he felt his knees buckled when Zayn introduced himself to him. He tried not to stare crazy but it’s hard not to.

“Geez! That’s not crush, that’s love.” Sophia cringed at the situation of her friend but at the same time feeling bad for him. She knew that Niall is a good, loving person, and deserved to be loved as well. “I remember I read a quote from somewhere. It says ‘ _Feelings don’t reach to others if you don’t put them to words_.’”

Niall was stunned hearing the quote because it makes sense. If he doesn’t tell Zayn his feeling, he won’t know. But at the same time, he was so scared that Zayn would treat him differently because he would be uncomfortable with a homosexual in his presence, and Niall doesn’t know how he could handle that. That’s why he was hesitating voicing out his feelings towards the raven-haired lad.

“Thanks for the concern, Sophia, but I don’t think I’m ready yet. Besides, Perrie always giving me a hard time every time that I talk to Zayn.”

“What did that bitch do now?” Sophia growled, voicing out her anger.

“Whoa, language…” Niall chuckled, seeing Sophia getting so worked up when he mentioned Zayn’s evil girlfriend.

“Sorry.” She apologized. “I really hate that girl.”

“Well, last week the boys have to attend this awarding ceremony…” Niall started, seeing Sophia was intently listening to him. “And Zayn was having a hard time with his tie so I fix it.”

“Then?” He saw how in tuned Sophia to the story, listening to every single detail.

“Oh my God! Having him so close to me; I could practically smell him. And his eyes sparkles and then he looked at me. Oh my God, Sophia, I thought I’m gonna faint.”

Sophia let out a mixture of shrill and squeals that made the blonde flustering so bad as he recalled the unforgettable memory in his head.

“And then when I’m finished fixing the tie, he smiled at me and thanking me. And here’s the best part, listen to this…” Niall squealed that made Sophia so excited from the other side of the screen. He saw her jumping from her seat.

“What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!”

“He kissed me.” And once again, Sophia lets out an overwhelming shrill that attracted the attention of the lads who were looking at Niall weirdly. He quickly apologized to the boys. Then he went back to the phone. “You’re so loud, Sophia. You’re gonna give me away.”

“Sorry, I just get carried away. So he kissed you then what?”

“I stood there gob smack, paralyzed on the spot. But definitely I felt my cheeks were turning red.”

“I bet.” Sophia grinned. “So how’s his lips?” She teased, seeing the blonde blushed more.

“He didn’t kiss me on the lips.”

“Then where?”

“On the cheeks. But still, it’s a kiss. I can live with that.” Niall found himself grinning like a creeper but he doesn’t really care. He remembered how soft and warm Zayn’s skin grazing against his cheeks. He felt like his soul wanting to separate from his body as the raven-haired lad showed his appreciativeness towards the blonde.

“Totally.” Sophia nodded. She was beyond elated that her friend is somehow getting close with Zayn. There’s one thing she noticed when she googled pictures of Zayn with Niall, they were always affectionate to one another, and looking natural, compared to the images of Zayn and Perrie together. It felt like it was forced or something. “I’ve noticed something…”

“What is it?” Niall became curious to where Sophia is heading with her statement.

“That Zayn really likes touching you.”

“What?” Niall started to wonder why Sophia was making sense. There’s no way that the blonde would complain when his crush kept touching him. It felt like he was bouncing off on the clouds. The feeling is definitely heavenly.

“Didn’t you notice that the most of the pictures on his Instagram is him touching you?” Niall can’t help but to feel ecstatic and once again he’s not really complaining but he did notice it. He thought that it wasn’t a big deal since Zayn is an affectionate person.

“I think Zayn is just affectionate. He remembered tell me one that if he would have a little brother, he wanted that to be me.” The blonde nodded, convincing himself that the little brother comment that Zayn made a while ago was the reason why the raven-haired lad was so affectionate towards the blonde.

“Yeah right.” Sophia scoffed, rolling his eyes out. “Sweetie, that’s not what he meant. Trust me, I have a brother and we don’t touch like that.”

(Author’s Note: I’m not sure if Sophia has siblings but for the sake of the story let’s pretend that she has a brother.)

“You don’t?” Niall asked, wondering the same thing.

“No, it’s gross!” Sophia replied with a convincing expression on her face.

“But he said he always wanted a brother.” Niall reasoned out.

“No, that’s what Liam, Louis, and Harry are for. And for you, he has a special space for you in his heart.” Niall started to form an idea on his head, an image of him and Zayn being intimate, and that made him blushed profusely. He felt his heartbeat increasing in every second.

“Don’t give me false hope.”

“I’m not, that’s why I’m telling you to tell him.” Sophia said. Niall once again glanced at the raven-haired lad who was busy with doodling on his sketchbook. Just by looking at him, he felt this immense happiness towards the lad. If only he was brave enough to say it to him…

“Anyways, I gotta go, Sophia. I really need to get Harry his snacks before he rolls over on the ground.” Niall chuckled. He definitely saw Harry do that once when he was being frustrated with something.

“Sure sure.” Sophia nodded then continued, “Can you watch Liam for me?”

“Of course. That’s my job: to watch every single one of them.” Niall chuckled. “Don’t worry, Sophia. I’ll keep my eyes on Liam.” And with that he handed back the phone to Liam and he even dared to approach the busy artist lad on the corner.

The blonde felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest as he gained distance towards Zayn, who hasn’t noticed his presence yet. And when the raven-haired lad looked up, Niall felt his heartbeat becoming more erratic as those golden amber orbs glimmered with enthusiasm.

“Hey Niall.” Zayn smiled, patting the spot next to him for the blonde to sit next to him. Niall got instantly what Zayn wanted so he sits beside his crush. Zayn can’t explain it but every time that he sees their assistant, he couldn’t help but to smile. There’s this vibe around Niall that’s so infectious, Zayn thought.

“Hi Zayn.” Niall smiled back, leaning towards the sketchbook, wondering what Zayn was drawing. He was more than mesmerized that Zayn drew a breathtaking image of a forest with a little sunshine peeking through. It was like an image from a fantasy movie that made you want to live there. The drawing is so detailed that it felt like it was real.

“What you think?” Zayn lifted up his sketchbook, showing it to the blonde.

“That’s amazing, Zayn.” Niall smiled. But then he got flustered when all of a sudden Zayn held his hand. He felt the awe-inspiring warmth and tenderness coming from Zayn’s hands that caressing his small hand. He tried his best to not blush but unfortunately that wasn’t the case but then those words that came from Sophia.

_Feelings don’t reach to others if you don’t put them to words…_

Niall noticed how Zayn was so concentrated on his doodling as his other hand was playing with his. It seized to amaze him how great Zayn is. He was convinced that this is the right time to tell Zayn what he was hiding for the past three years.

“Zayn…” He called out as he felt his heart wanting to slash his chest wide open with the nervousness reverberating inside of him.

“Hmmm…” Zayn answered but not breaking away his eyes from the sketchbook as he held the pencil on his other hand to put shadow on the trees and vines on his sketchbook.

“I have something to tell you…” Zayn instantly noticed that the blonde’s voice was deep and serious, and it was enough for him to put down his pencil and put his attention towards their assistant. He saw how tantalizing those blue orbs were and he doesn’t mind getting lost in them.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I… I―lik…” Niall stuttered out but he was cut off immediately by a blaring ringing sound coming from Zayn’s mobile phone.

Zayn pulled away his hands towards the blonde, and that made the blonde sad, and he answered the phone without screening it.

“Hello?” But Zayn instantly regretted why he didn’t screen the call because it was his pesky girlfriend. “What do you want, Perrie?”

Niall felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he watched Zayn talk to his girlfriend. He groaned internally, of all the times to be interrupted, why did his girlfriend disturbed them most especially he’s going to tell Zayn something important. He thought that maybe the universe is telling him that this is not the time to let Zayn know what his true feelings are.

“Okay fine. I’ll get it once I get back.” Zayn scoffed. He was completely annoyed that he was in this situation. It all started when he saw Perrie on the X-Factor, a year after they left the singing competition. He thought she was pretty and so he tweeted that he likes her. Not soon after, their management paired them together. At first, he was okay with it until he found out the true colors of Perrie. Although he agreed to be her boyfriend but he can’t help but to feel irritated every time that she sees her. There’s something about her that made his blood boil in annoyance.

Then Zayn felt the blonde was standing and starting to walk away from him but before Niall could make another step, he grabbed on his wrist that startled the blonde.

“Where are you going?” He spoke gently, noticing the pained expression on the blonde’s face. He can’t help but to feel bothered seeing it on him. It also hurt him to see their assistant in an uncomfortable situation.

“I’m going to get Harry his snack. Do you want me to get you something?” Niall stated plainly. His voice lost its radiance as if the emotions in his tone were all drained out.

“I’ll go with you.” Zayn smiled but he instantly got pissed off when he heard Perrie’s voice demanding him to stop whoever he’s talking to. And the next logical thing to do is to hang up on their conversation and turning off his mobile phone completely before Perrie could call him again.

“Uh sure.” Niall nodded. He watched as the raven-haired lad extending his hand, letting him to know to pull him up and that’s what he did. “So what did she want?”

“Oh, Perrie?” Zayn answered. “She told me that she wanted fifteen purple orchids when I got back.”

“Oh, I see.” Niall nodded, avoiding the eye contact with Zayn. He was extremely hurt but he knew that he has no right to feel that way because first of all, Zayn was not his. And secondly, he understood why Perrie was hating his guts―it’s because her boyfriend was paying too much attention to his assistant. At the back of his mind, he was more convinced that he shouldn’t tell Zayn his feelings. It wouldn’t do any good at least to both of them. “So you want me to take care of it?” He quickly get his notepad, trying to write it down but he felt Zayn’s hand stopping him and when he looked up, he saw Zayn staring at him.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Getting things for my girlfriend is not included in your job description.”

_Girlfriend… Girlfriend… Girlfriend…_

That word kept echoing inside Niall’s head. At that moment, he knew that whatever fantasy he’s having in his head was not going to come true. It will stay hidden in a fantasy world that he created and no way that it will become a reality.

Then Niall realized that he better start forget this feeling because there’s no way Zayn would reciprocate his feelings. And even though it would be a challenge at first but he’s sure that he’ll get through it someday and he could finally tell himself…

_That I don’t love Zayn Malik anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be posted tomorrow but since Zerrie is a thing in the past, I’m in the mood to post an update. I’m almost done writing the next chapter, and that one will be posted probably in the weekend. Anyways, have fun reading and enjoy the #Ziall fluff that I prepared to all of you.

“That’s what makes you beautiful!” Harry ended the last song of the night. The audience cheered happily with their screamed bouncing on the entire venue. He grinned as he saw how happy their audience was. The indescribable feeling of making someone happy with their music is enough for Harry to keep doing whatever their doing.

“Good night guys!” Liam waved, using his other hand giving kisses to their audience. And once again audience cheered with their screams.

Niall watched the boys stepped down from the stage. He handed a towel to dry themselves, and a bottled water to quench their thirst. He gave it to Louis first, then Zayn, Liam, and Harry. Even though the blonde was trying his best not to be aroused but when Zayn wiped the sweats glistening his forehead, he couldn’t help but to stare. Somehow, the movement of people around them slowed down and the only thing that matters is the raven-haired lad. And when Zayn opened the bottled water and drink it, Niall saw how Zayn’s Adam’s apple bobbed down slowly, and all Niall wanted to do was to jump on him and showered him with sloppy kisses. But his arousing thoughts were halted when he felt someone bumped on his back. He quickly turned around to see Liam smiling at him.

“Sorry, didn’t you see there.” Liam apologized.

“It’s okay.” Niall sighed. He wanted to smash his head on the nearest concrete wall because no matter how much willpower he has, he couldn’t pull himself away from Zayn. He wished that he could just turn off this annoying feelings he have for Zayn so he could just do his work without any interruptions. Niall felt his heartbeat thundering in his chest when he heard the familiar voice of Zayn. And when he looked at him, Zayn was signaling him to come to him. He breathed deeply and convinced himself that this is just a job, and he needed to have a much greater willpower to dispel whatever nasty thoughts running through in his head.

“You need something?” he asked but the sweaty scent of Zayn seeping through the blonde’s nose, and the arousing feeling was beating more inside him.

“Can you dry me off?” Zayn asked. The shock on Niall was so imminent that he didn’t process it well until Zayn slowly pulled his shirt off, exposing his torso. The blonde just stared as he saw Zayn’s stomach to be tucked in, pushing his rib cage out. Niall felt like he was in the heaven above is watching him and shower him with a miracle as the shirtless Zayn was standing in front of him. He didn’t even recognize the towel slipping through his hands, falling down on the ground. But his thoughts were snapped away from him when he noticed that Zayn was snapping his fingers on him.

He cleared his throat before proceeding. He ducked down on the ground to pick up the towel but as he pushed himself up, facing Zayn’s crotch, millions of thoughts were running through his head and none of them were decent. He got even more excited as he saw Zayn’s happy trail staring at him, teasing him to touch it. Now, the heavenly feeling he had earlier felt like a curse, and somehow someone is punishing him, torturing him to death.

“You are definitely screwed.” An imaginary mini-version of himself was hovering in front of him. “There’s no way you could escape from Zayn.”

“Shut up! I can resist him and I already made the first step.” Niall angrily mumbled to the imaginary mini-version of himself.

“Yeah right.” The mini-version answered. “Before you do anything, make sure to wipe off that drool on your mouth.”

“What?!” Niall quickly pat his mouth, checking if there’s a drool but when he felt nothing, he glared on the mini-version. “I’m gonna kill you.”

“Did you say something?” Zayn asked, looking down on the blonde.

“Nothing, just talking to myself.” Niall looked up, laughing at his own stupidity. Once he was on eye-leveled with Zayn, he started patting the towel against glistening, sweaty skin of Zayn. He was getting anxious by the second because he knew that Zayn was staring at him. He adjusted his vision and looked at those mesmerizing golden orbs and asked, “What?”

“I know I’ve said this to you before…”

“What is it?”

“Thank you.” Zayn spoke gently. The blonde felt the warmth breath of Zayn brushing through his skin. He felt his cheeks burning up as he saw the sincerity in those golden amber orbs. Even if he doesn’t have this job, he would still gladly take care of Zayn.

“What are you talking about, this is my job.” Niall answered back as soon as he gained back his composure. A part of himself was telling him that he shouldn’t let his feelings cloud his job. He lasted three years of resisting Zayn, why start now?

“No, really. I’m glad that you came into my life.” And with that, Niall wanted to faint on the spot. The sweet words coming from the raven-haired lad was piercing his heart, wanting to block all reasoning and just give Zayn a kiss.

“Stop that.” Niall gently hit Zayn with the towel, giggling even. Zayn pushed back the hair strands poking the blonde’s eyes then smiled at him. The both of them looked at one another as if they are the only people on this planet.

Meanwhile, the three boys were standing in distance as they watched the affectionate interaction between their bandmate and their assistant.

 “I can’t believe they won’t just admit their feelings to one another. Clearly, they both like each other.” Harry mentioned, wiping the sweat on his chest.

“Don’t let Zayn hear you.” Liam warned, chuckling.

“Why?” The curly-haired lad looked at his bandmate with a questioning expression.

Liam nudged Louis on the side, hinting him to answer the question.

“Oh is it my turn now?” Louis asked. Liam nodded. “But before I do, let me take a snapshot of this mushy moment.” Louis grinned as he pressed the camera app on his phone, pointing it to Niall and Zayn who were exchanging looks. Louis waited until he saw Zayn leaning in, pressing his lips against the blonde’s forehead before pressing the shot button on his camera phone.

“Gotcha!” Louis beamed. Quickly, he opened his _Instagram_ account and post this intimate moment.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked in a panicky tone as he saw Louis editing the picture, adding filters on the image, looking like it was a couples’ picture.

“I’m posting it, what else could it be?” Louis answered, then resumed back on photo editing.

“Niall will kill you if he sees that.”

“I don’t care.” Louis raised his eyebrow, trying to impersonate an evil character in his head. “Besides, as the President of Ziall fanclub, it is my duty to give _my_ people what they need.”

“Ziall fanclub?” Liam asked, frightened of what’s the answer going to be.

“It’s a ship name.”

“I’m afraid to ask, ship name?”

Louis groaned, rolling his eyes out. “Liam, you need to widen your vocabulary.”

“I’m sorry I don’t follow.”

“Shipping is the term for pairing two people together. For example, in this case: Zayn and Niall. Combine their names together until you come up with a good joined name. And the result is Ziall―the first letter comes from Zayn and the rest is from Niall, get it?”

“Ahhh, now that makes sense.” Liam nodded. “So the ship name for me and Sophia is Lophia?”

“Oh sweetie…” Louis shook his head in disappointment. “That’s a no! It sounds like a dead fish.”

Harry tried his best not to snicker but it’s too hard not to because of Louis’ antics. Then he felt a towel snapping at his back with Liam glaring at him.

“Shut up, Harry!” Liam pouted.

“How about Sophiam?” Louis suggested. After hearing it, a beaming smile was making its way on Liam’s mouth.

“I like it.” Liam grinned. “I should call Sophia.” He chuckled, looking for his girlfriend’s contact number on his phone. It took two rings before he heard Sophia’s voice on the other line. “Hey, babe. I found our ship name―” And with that, Liam walked away from Louis and Harry, to have his phone conversation with his girlfriend in private.

Louis went back on his phone, editing the Ziall photo. Once he’s content with the added heart filter on the picture, he posted it on his _Instagram_.

_louist91_ : #Ziall date

After posting it, Louis faced his phone towards Harry. “What you think?”

“It looks good. So, can we go back to where we left off?”

“Oh right.” Louis nodded his head, putting his phone back to its pocket. Then, he looked back to Niall who was still wiping the sweat on Zayn’s chest. The smile on Zayn was evident that the blonde is the only reason for his happiness.

“Liam said earlier that you shouldn’t let Zayn hear you making those comments.” Louis reminded where they left off.

“Right, so why?”

“He gets upset every time that someone would insinuate that there’s something between him and Niall.” Louis answered vaguely.

“But still, it didn’t answer my question.” The questioning look on Harry wasn’t leaving his face but instead got more confused.

“Just let me finish, okay?” Harry pressed his lips together as his bandmate sassing him out.

“Zayn will emphasize that Niall is his ‘ _little brother._ ’” Louis scoffed, air quoting the last two words. Harry heard the mocking tone escaping from Louis. “Which is a lie obviously. Look at them…”Louis pointed as they both saw how Zayn caressing their assistant’s cheeks with gentleness as if the blonde is made of glass that would crack if it’s not handled carefully. “No brother would act like whatever they’re doing.”

“True.” Harry agreed, seeing Louis’ point as well. “But still why he would say that Niall is _just_ his little brother when it’s obviously that Zayn feels something special towards our assistant.”

 “It’s because Zayn is in de-NIALL, get it?” Louis beamed, stressing out the last five letters of the third word from the last.

“I just hope that Zayn would figure it out sooner or later until he realized that it’s too late.” Harry smiled with a sad tone escaping from his mouth.  
*****  
Niall was still drying off Zayn but he managed to distract himself from the touch that Zayn was giving him. But not a moment later, he felt a touch on his side that made him so ticklish.

“Zayn, stop it!” He scolded the raven-haired lad who kept tickling him.

“Never!” Zayn teased his assistant, sticking his tongue out. Then, he touched the other side, making the blonde moving his hips on the opposite side. He grinned as he watched the blonde squirming in his touch as if Niall was dancing in front of him.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll leave.” Niall threatened.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Zayn smiled, pulling his hands away from the blonde. He noticed how radiating his assistant was and how mesmerizing those blue orbs were. If it’s only possible to touch those, he wouldn’t hesitate then.

“Good.” Niall nodded. He was more than relieved that he controlled his sexual urges from resurfacing that might let him do inappropriate things to Zayn. “Anyways, I moved your bags to your room, okay? Just let me know if you need anything else.” He smiled, pulling himself away from Zayn.

Zayn got a puzzling expression on his face, wondering if he heard his assistant correctly. “You mean, _our_ room?”

“No, _your_ room.” Niall emphasized. He decided not to share a room with him because he needed to teach himself to stay away from the raven-haired lad. This was the first step on moving on. He must do it although his heart was breaking into pieces.

“But we always share the same room. Why the sudden change?” Zayn asked, feeling a little bit upset with the information presented in him.

“I think it’ll be good for you to have your own space.” Niall flashed a fake smile, hoping it was good enough for his lie to be bought by the raven-haired lad.

“That’s bollocks!” Zayn growled. He had a gut feeling why Niall would say something like that. “What did Perrie say to you?” Quickly, he watched as the blonde diverting his eyes to look at something else, confirming that Niall is definitely lying.

“S-she didn’t say anything…” Niall stuttered. He was a little bit disappointed with himself because he couldn’t come up with a decent lie to Zayn.

“Niall…” Zayn called out. Using his right hand, he adjusted the blonde’s chin so he could look at him in the eye. “What did she say?”

Niall sighed, forcing himself to tell Zayn the truth. “She said he didn’t want me to share a room with you or else…” He paused, studying closely the golden amber orbs looking at him directly.

“Or else what?” Zayn asked. His mouth twitched involuntarily as he felt his blood was boiling in rage.

“Or else she’d have me fired.”

“She did what?!” Zayn raised his voice but not loud enough to cause a scene around them. He was beyond pissed off that his girlfriend would pull a stunt like this. He did everything to be a doting boyfriend in front of the camera and in the public but there’s no freaking way that he’ll let her bully his ‘little brother.’

Niall watched as Zayn was pressing his phone angrily. He panicked when he saw Perrie’s icon on the phone. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna teach that bitch a lesson!” Zayn spat furiously, pressing the green button on the LED screen. “No one can take you away from me. I’ll be damned if I let someone get in between us!”

Reddish pigmentation showed up on the blonde’s cheeks showing his intense embarrassment. He couldn’t believe that Zayn would say those words to him. Although he knew that it didn’t mean to Zayn but to him it meant everything.

“Zayn, hang up the phone.” Niall pleaded. He doesn’t want Perrie to target him even further. Although he despised her, there’s nothing he can do about it. The management’s words are absolute. No rule breaking. Since they’re the one who set this thing between Zayn and Perrie and there’s no way that they’ll let it slide. Besides, they would favor Perrie than a mere personal assistant.

“Please, hang up the phone. I will lose my job if you don’t stop.” Niall begged. It was more than enough for Zayn to calm himself down. And when he looked at the blonde, he saw his blue eyes becoming watery as the liquid beads threating to fall down.

Zayn felt a piercing sensation in his chest as if someone was twisting his heart, making him unable to breathe properly. It bothered him that someone was making his assistant suffered like this. He decided to just let it go but once he returned to London, he’s going to make sure that his girlfriend would never ever get in between him and his ‘little brother.’

“Okay. I’ll back down for now.” He pressed the red button on the LED screen of his phone, indicating that the call was terminated. Then, he wiped away the tears forming on the blue orbs. “But no matter what happens I’ll protect you.” Zayn said, ending it with his lips pressing against the blonde’s forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut so if you are not comfortable reading explicit writing, I suggest you don't read this.

Zayn remembered going to the bed last night at eleven and now its three o’clock, still he’s wide awake. He tried every sleeping position there ever was, and yet the sleep wasn’t coming onto him. With this frustration in him, he decided to get up, turning on the lamp sitting on his bedside table. The yellowish shade of light spread through the room and it took a while before he could adjust to the light.

“What do I do now?” He asked himself. Then, at corner of his eye he saw his phone blinking. After unlocking it, he saw a _Twitter_ notification. The trending section of twitter made him curious.

“Ziall? What’s this?” With it, he clicked it then a bunch of manipulated pictures of him and his assistant together. A chuckling sound escaped from his lips as he browsed pictures after pictures. “This is creative.”

“Niall, look at this…” he patted the bed while he giggled looking at his phone but when he looked sideways, he saw that there’s no one else in the room, realizing that Niall isn’t there anymore. The glooming feeling spreading deep within was making him want to remember the way things used to be.

A flashback from months ago…

“What kind of game is this?” Niall asked in irritation as he felt his sense of vision has been taken away from him due to the blindfold pressing on top of his closed eyelids.

“Trust me.” Zayn giggled.

“You better be wearing clothes.” The blonde threatened but he preferred if Zayn’s not wearing anything. That’s a fantasy he’d want to see again.

“Of course, why would I take my clothes off?”

“N-Nothing…” The blonde blushed profusely, cursing himself internally for saying stupid things. He hoped that Zayn wouldn’t put the puzzle pieces together and figuring out his secret. “Just tell me what we’re doing?”

“Cool your jets, okay?” Then, Niall heard a sound that similar to utensil being placed abruptly on a plate. Not a moment later, he smelt something good. “Is that food?”

“How’d you know?” Zayn grinned. It never ceased to amaze him how the blonde’s nose could pick up any scent within a split second.

“Well, you know me.” Niall shrugged off then laughed.

“Okay.” Zayn said. “Open your mouth.”

“No.” Niall disagreed. “I don’t even know what you’re gonna put in my mouth.” But then, he became flustered as a nasty thought popped in his head. There’s only one thing that Niall didn’t mind if Zayn put it in his mouth. His cheeks gave a reddish pigmentation right after.

“Are you alright? Your cheeks are turning red.” Zayn asked.

“I-I’m not…” Niall quickly pat his cheeks to hide the discoloration of his skin. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Then open your mouth.”

Niall nodded, opening his mouth. Not a moment later he felt the soft, spongy texture. He closed his mouth, chewing it. The juice extracted from it, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth. He smiled feeling the after effects.

“So what is it?” Zayn asked.

“Red velvet cake?”

“Yes!” Zayn exclaimed, pulling out the blindfold out of the blonde. “You’re so good when it comes to food.”

“Thank you.” Niall giggled. Then, he noticed that there were still some left. He decided if he should finish the entire cake or do something fun―he picked the latter one. And with that decision, he quickly dipped his index finger on the white frosting, smearing it to Zayn’s face. “Now, this is what I call fun!”

Zayn gasped once he felt the cold, white frosting on his face. “You didn’t!” Not a moment later, a grin spread across his mouth. “I’m gonna get you.” The blonde tried pushing himself up but the mattress was unstable ground to walk on, making his knees buckled. The raven-haired lad used his hand to grab a slice of the cake, smashing it to Niall’s face, making a squashing sound.

Mixture of giggling and laughter erupted on the entire room as Zayn pinned down the blonde underneath him, tickling him for starting this whole mess.

“Stop, Zayn! You’re gonna kill me!” Niall squirmed under the ticklish touch of the raven-haired lad. He saw the golden amber orbs filled with revenge, wishing he didn’t smeared the frosting on Zayn.

“Well, that’s the idea.” Zayn grinned, still continuing ticklish the blonde. “Until you apologize, I won’t stop.”

“Never!” Niall fidgeted under Zayn’s touch. He got to admit; although that he was in pain but at the same time he was ecstatic because Zayn was on top of him as if they were doing something inappropriate for young audience. “Okay, okay!”

Zayn pulled his hands away from the blonde, waiting for him to apologize, but he was so wrong because all of a sudden, the blonde got up, pushing him over, making them tumbling until they hit the floor. Although, they were feeling the pain pulsating all over their body, they couldn’t help but to laugh at one another.

After they came down from the high of the laughter, Niall was still pinned down on the floor and Zayn on top of him. The silence filled the room. Golden amber orbs met with blue. The breathing on both boys became heavier.

Niall felt his heart pounding hard in his chest as he realized Zayn was leaning on him―for a kiss. He didn’t even dare to close his eye because this is the moment that he’s waiting for his entire life: to taste the lips of Zayn Malik.

As the distance getting closer between them, the harder the pounding sensations that Niall felt in his chest. Then, he felt the warm breath brushing against his cheeks. Subconsciously, he slowly open his mouth, ready to take whatever Zayn is going to throw at him.

A thundering sound blasting from the door startled both of them, making Zayn pulling himself away from the blonde with red cheeks blending against his olive-tanned complexion.

“Niall! I need help!” Harry yelled, smashing his fist against the door. “Can you come out, please!”

Niall sighed deeply. And when he looked at the raven-haired lad, Zayn quickly avoid gaze, pulling himself up and walk straight to the bathroom without looking back.

After Zayn fled from the scene, he quickly locked himself in a bathroom. He turned the faucet on immediately, splashing the icy cold water onto his face. His breathing returned back to normal after a couple of seconds. As he saw the water droplets cascading down on his skin, the reflection staring back at him on the mirror brewing a question on his head.

“Zayn, what the heck are you doing?” He mumbled, still staring at his own reflection. “Niall is your little brother, get it together!” And with that he used both his hands, slapping both sides of his cheeks, hoping it was enough to snap him out to the corrupted idea swimming around in his head.

He grabbed his towel hanging on the door, dampening his skin with it. He turned off the faucet, then unlocking the door. He was startled to see the blonde standing in front of him. He felt the most unusual feeling when his heart started pounding in his chest, making his breathing uneven.

“Zayn, I―”

“I’m gonna step out for a while, take some breather, you know.” Zayn cut off the blonde from speaking because he doesn’t know why he was getting confused all of a sudden. All he knew is that he has to get outside before he does something out of character.

And with that, he sprinted outside, walking past Harry who got startled.

The flashback ended…

Zayn caressed the empty side of the bed. The wrinkled bed sheet felt like glass shards pressing against his fingertips. The loneliness pulsated deep within was too overwhelming that if he didn’t do anything, it would drive him insane.

“This is ridiculous,” he cursed. “I need his touch. I’m longing for it…”

He got up, quickly changing his sleeping clothes to his normal clothes. He grabbed his wallet, slipping it on the backside pocket of his jeans, and marching out of the door. Before stepping out, he glanced first to make sure that no one would see him. Once he secured that the hallways were clear, he sprinted on the nearby elevator.  The adrenaline rushing in his system made him grin because he’s not really this impulsive before. After he heard the dinging sound of the elevator, he subtly gets out from the elevator, whistling in the hotel lobby as if he was just strolling for the night.

Zayn continued whistling, walking casually until he reached the hotel reception area where a girl in her late twenties was standing, looking something on the computer. He thought that he needed to turn his Malik charm to get what he wanted.

“Good morn―” The hotel receptionist widened her brown eyes as soon as she saw one of the member of the famous British boyband, standing in front of her. Somehow, breathing is a hard task to do.

“Hey, babe.” Zayn winked. His Malik charm was beeping one hundred percent. He would do anything to see Niall and feel his touch at least one more time.

“Z-Zayn…” The hotel receptionist squeaked her voice, spreading the redness on her cheeks. “What can I do for you?”

“I need the hotel keycard on Niall Horan’s room.” He batted his eyelashes, blatantly flirting to get the desired item.

“I-uh… Sir, that’s confidential information.” Zayn cursed internally once he realized that his request has been turned down. He had no choice but to think of a better way to get the hotel keycard. Then, he noticed that the girl was probably a major crush on him so he used that on his advantage.

“Okay.” He nodded. “How about if I give you a seven minutes of heaven with me?”

The hotel receptionist blushed profusely, probably about to faint with the offer presented to her. She looked down, avoiding the eye contact from the sexy hunk that would probably gave her a proposition she can’t refuse. It would be stupid of her if she turned down a seven minute of heaven with _the Zayn Malik_.

“Going once…” Zayn whistled. He grinned, seeing her squirming in her position. “Going twice…”

“Deal!” The hotel receptionist answered quickly, slapping her hand against the reception desk.

“Good choice.” He smirked, glancing in every direction possible to check if someone could hear them. He needed to make sure to cover all his bases. He looked back and he saw a surveillance camera hanging in the ceiling. Zayn needed to tread carefully before someone could trace him of what was he going to do. At one corner of his eye, he saw a passageway leading somewhere and also a blind spot from the camera. “Follow me…” He spoke with a low tone, making his voice so irresistible.

Zayn lead the hotel receptionist in the passageway. He was glad that it led them to a dim hallway, a perfect place to do discreet things. He turned around and saw the hotel receptionist still blushing even in a dim lighting.

“So, what do you want to do?” He spoke, seducing the girl.

“I… uh…”

“If you’re not gonna make a move then I will.” He pushed the girl against the marble wall, attacking her lips. His hands were travelling down on her sides, sliding it to her buttocks. The girl quickly reciprocated the intensity that Zayn was giving him. She slid her right hand towards the raven-haired lad’s crotch, rubbing it gently. She instantly felt the warmth escaping from his crotch, as well as the growing, hardening body part. They both continued the dominance on lip-locking until Zayn shove his tongue inside her mouth. An exquisite moaning sound escaped from her mouth, hinting him to go further. Although Zayn was getting aroused, he kept his eyes on the prize: Niall’s hotel keycard. He would be willing to do the extremes just to get it and even if making out with a perfect stranger was the only obstacle standing between him and the hotel keycard, and that’s what he’s going to do.

It’s been almost fifty-five seconds, oxygen was running low in their system, and that’s when Zayn decided to pull away from the girl. He grinned when he saw how hot and bothered the girl was.

“You’re one hell of a kisser.” The girl giggled, wiping the residual saliva on the corner of her mouth. Her brown eyes were burning with intense lust and no fire could extinguish it.

“Thank you.” Zayn did a mocked bowing down. “You’re not bad yourself.”

Then he watched her pulling something out from her back pocket. It raised a red flag when he saw her holding a camera phone. “Tsk tsk tsk…” He shook his head in a teased disappointment. “No camera or any recording devices.” He stated plainly. “If you want me then you gotta play by my rules.”

The girl nodded eagerly. After sharing that intense making out, she would do anything to get lucky with the famous popstar.

“Okay good. So tell me what’s next for us?” Zayn winked, teasing the squirming female in front of him. “You gotta make it quick, time is running out.” He tapped his wrist watch, building up a sexual tension between them.

“I wanna see everything…” The girl growled sensually, her eyes were still lit up by intense lust.

“I don’t see why not.” Zayn bit his lower lip that amplifies the overwhelming lust vibrating on the girl. He smirked when he saw the girl getting closer to him. The warmth emanating from her hands was good enough for him to let her push him until he felt the cold, marble wall pressing his back.

Zayn saw the non-extinguishable fiery passion burning in her eyes and he knew at that moment that after a couple of minutes, he’ll see Niall, the source of his inner peace and calm. Zayn must hold on for the moment and besides, he’s enjoying the company.

He gasped when she suddenly grabbed his buttoned down shirt, ripping it wide open, making the buttons flew so hard that it reached on the opposite side of the wall. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“You’re so fucking hot, Zayn!” The girl growled erotically. She was practically drooling at the sight of fit torso filled with tattoos that made her even more sexually aroused. She ran her fingertips from his chest slowly in a downward direction until she felt the happy trail on his abdomen. She giggled.

“Like what you’re seeing, babe?” Zayn whispered into her ears that made her even more excited. Her warm breath brushing against his cheek was turning him on but it intensified even further when he felt a sloppy tongue grazing against his neck, finding his sweet spot. “Fuck!” He cursed. The pores on his arms, opened up, making his arm hair standing up with the intense arousal reverberating inside of him.

Zayn tilted his neck, giving her more access to explore his sweet spot. His entire body shivered in excitement as the restrained body part in his pants was pulsating in pain. He glanced at his wrist watch, noticing that three minutes has been consumed. He needed to hold on for four more minutes until he sees him again.

With the lust swimming in his entire being, he needed to relieve himself somehow. It’s been three stressful days since he relieved himself. He remembered Perrie was offering herself to him but there’s no way he’s going to let her touch him. Zayn loathed her to the deepest core of his being; all she brought him were the drama and shit that he doesn’t want in his life. His sanity comes first above everything else and that’s why he had to shoot this _load_ no matter what it takes.

He slid both of his arms on her breasts, massaging them gently, making the girl moaned that sounded like a music to his ears. He chuckled as he noticed that he was having this effect on her. Zayn slowly unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her breasts. That’s good enough for him to be aroused. He continued massaging it, starting from a gentle manner until he got rougher. The moan coming from her mouth was getting louder and louder. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth.

“Shhh, don’t make any sounds.” Using his free hand, he placed an index finger over his mouth. “We’ll get caught.”

The girl had no choice but to nod her head. It doesn’t matter what he does to her, all she knew that she was freaking ecstatic because opportunities like this comes only once in a lifetime and she has to grab it by the balls. No pun intended.

Zayn slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth as he realized that she’s getting his point. A smirk etched on his mouth when he felt her hands unbuttoning his pants.

“So you want my dick?” He moaned as the friction of her hands rubbing against the fabric of his pants. The pain on his hardened member was getting more intense that he wanted for his pants to explode to relieve his dick the severe pain.

He watched her smirked as she pulled down the zipper. The silhouette of his dick pressing hard against the fabric of the boxer briefs was so evident that the portion of the underwear where the tip of his dick was dampened with precum. The overwhelming carnal urges were overtaking his body that he had no choice but to give in. He watched her pull down his underwear and the hardened member was glaring back at her ready for any kind of action. The sensation of his dick bouncing around made him smirk, he’s proud the size of his dick.

“Come on, don’t waste any more time.” Zayn growled, glancing at his wrist watch, indicating that it’s been almost four minutes since they started. “Make me feel better.” He pushed her head in a downward direction until she’s face to face with his hardened dick.

Zayn felt the pupil of his eyes rolled back at the back side of his head when he felt a tingling sensation of her tongue emanating from his balls being licked. “Fuck!” he cursed. The slow licking sensation of her tongue in an upward direction was driving him mad but the erotic sensation amplified ten times when he felt her tongue at the tip of his dick. Zayn had to grab the collar of his shirt, biting it to avoid from moaning so loud.

Zayn gulped, widening his golden amber orbs when he felt that his dick was being wrapped around by her mouth. He shivered when she used both her hands to pump his hardened member along with playful tongue stimulating the shaft of his dick.

“Shit!” He muttered under his breath. “Keep going, babe!”  His breathing became exacerbated as he started thrusting his hips forwards to stimulate the friction between his hardened member and her warm, moist mouth.

The girl started gagging as she felt his dick was poking her throat, making her choke. And the movement of his hardened member was so fast that she was having difficulties on breathing normally. She pulled away from his dick, making Zayn whined with the loss of warmth on his hardened member.

“Babe, why’d you stop?” He growled, becoming more frustrated that he lost the stimulation rubbing against his hardened member.

“You’re too big for me Zayn.” She giggled. “Let me catch up on my breathing.”

Zayn chuckled as he heard the compliment he’s receiving from her. The sight of her looking up at him with those sexy brown eyes was making him more aroused. The feeling intensified when he felt two hands wrapped around on his dick and not a moment later, was being pumped so hard that his entire body shivered with erotic excitement.

His breathing became faster and heavier. The friction on his dick was overwhelming the thoughts in his head. His skin felt like it was on fire. The carnal pleasure vibrated deep within. All he wanted to do was to intensify even further. Zayn was beginning to feel the orgasm building up inside of him.

“Stop, stop…” He moaned but somehow his forced words were not coming onto the lascivious girl pumping his dick. “Damn it, stop!” He growled, snapping the girl away from her aroused thoughts.

“What’s the matter, Zayn?” The girl was letting out sensual sounds from her lips. “Let me make you feel better.”

Zayn noticed that it’s been five minutes already. “We have two minutes left, babe.”

“No, Zayn. I want more…” The girl growled.

“Sorry, babe. I only got two minutes.” Zayn smirked, teasing the girl. “What else can you give me that make me want to stay for more than two minutes?”

The girl immediately understood what he was hinting. He saw her put her hands on her knees, pushing herself up. She leaned in on his ear and whispered sensually, “I want you to fuck me hard, Zayn!”

“You’ve read my mind…” he giggled erotically, whispering back to her ear that made her body shivered.

 Zayn slid his hand to his back pocket, grabbing his wallet. He pulled out a square golden wrapping with an unused condom inside, and returned the wallet on his back pocket. He bit the edge of the wrapping as he used his index finger and thumb, pulling it on the opposite direction, exposing a latex condom.

“Drop your pants and turn around…” He growled in a commanding tone. The girl did what she was told. Clearly, she was being overpowered by her carnal urges.

“Babe, I’m gonna take you from behind…”

Zayn rolled down the condom, stretching it, enveloping his hardened member. He used his own spit to lubricate his dick. He ordered the girl to bend over. She used both her hands, pressing it against the wall as a support.

“Spread your legs…” He whispered, making the girl quiver in front of him. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll be gentle at first.”

He watched her spreading her legs wide, lifting her ass. Zayn placed his hands on her waist as he slowly pushed his hardened member towards her cunt. He instantly felt the tightness, making him want to push even harder.

“Fuck, babe! You’re tight!” He growled. Zayn slowly pulled back his hips and thrust it forward once more. It took a couple of pushing-pulling movements until his hardened member get used to the tightness of her cunt.

“Fuck me harder, Zayn!” The girl growled as her breathing became heavy as well as his breathing.

His tattooed torso glistened with sweat as he pounded hard on her cunt. Controlled moan escaped on both lips. His grip on her waist was getting tighter, pulling her towards him as he thrust his hip forward, and stretching her cunt.

“Shit, babe! You are fucking amazing!” He growled, pulling his head back as the carnal pleasure filling up his entire being. The orgasmic feeling spreading deep within and he knew it won’t take that long until he shoot his load.

“Zayn, harder! Faster!” The girl pleaded, leaving a satisfied smirk on his lips.

He did what he was told as he shoved his dick hard to her cunt, completely stretching her cunt out. The rubbing sensation of his hardened member inside of her was literally driving him insane that he started to pant to catch up with their joined movement.

His olive-tanned complexion was being glistened by sweat as he felt the tightening of every muscle in his body. He pushed that numbness aside as he continued attacking her cunt with all his might.

“Fuck my fat dick!” He growled. “Babe, I’m getting closer…”

The girl responded with a controlled whimper escaping from her lips as she felt the relentless sensual attack on her cunt. She had sex before but this one definitely tops that for so many reasons, and that includes Zayn Malik stretching her insides.

Zayn kept thrusting his hips forward, definitely feeling that he was getting closer and closer. His pace increased, not caring that his muscles were aching.

“I’m getting closer too…” The girl panted. And that was enough to send Zayn to the edge of the orgasmic high.

“Fuck! Shit! I’m gonna… gonna―” Zayn curled up his toes as he felt his dick spit out this thick, white substance that filled up the latex condom. The girl let out a controlled moan, avoiding alerting anyone that someone is having sex on one hidden corner of the hotel lobby.

Once Zayn came down from the orgasmic high, he slowly pulled out his dick, starting to become flaccid. Using the back of his right hand, he wiped the sweat away. Then, he pulled the used condom on his dick, making a knot and throwing it to the nearby trash can. His breathing started to return to normal. His glanced one more time to his wrist watch, indicating that he exceeded the seven minutes by additional two minutes.

(Author’s Note: If you feel all hot and bothered after reading this smut, I suggest that you take an icy cold shower because that’s what I did after writing this LOL)

He pulled up his pants, placing carefully his dick then zipped his pants. He quickly ran his hand to his hair, definitely feeling the dampened raven strands of his hair. Since his buttons flew early, there’s nothing he can do about it but at least he get to relieve himself. That’s the most important thing, and of course, the hotel keycard.

He watched her getting closer to him as she cupped both of his cheeks pulling him into one more kiss. The sensation of her lips massaging against his felt good that he had to reciprocate the action. He gently bit her lower lip that made her squirm from where she was standing. Zayn let her explore his mouth because he knew that he won’t be doing this anymore, at least not to her, so he just let her do whatever she wanted. The domineering sensation of her tongue in his mouth was getting into him, making him a bit irritated so he decided to pull back.

“I can go for one more round, Zayn.” She winked, running her palms against his abdomen going in an upward direction.

He chuckled, faking a yawn. “Maybe next time, babe. I’m kinda beat.”

The girl frowned, wanting one more chance with the famous popstar. She didn’t expect in a million years that she would get to have an intimate moment with him, it’s a like freaking dream come true.

“Now, could you kindly hand me the hotel keycard?” Zayn asked, batting his eyelashes. He would be pissed off if he didn’t get what he wanted.

“Are we gonna do it again?” Zayn felt his mouth twitch involuntarily as he realized the girl was being pesky and persistent like his annoying girlfriend.

“Sorry, babe. I told you I’m tired. Maybe some other time?”

“Then you’ll not gonna get the keycard.” She threatened. A smirk spread across her lips as she pouted.

“I see…” Zayn nodded. At this point, he felt his blood was boiling in rage. He blinked his golden amber orbs once then he placed his right hand against her neck. “Do not fucking test me…” He growled, pressing her neck so hard that she started to choke.

“Z-Zayn… yy-you’re hh-urting m-me…” She pleaded. Her eyes started to water as the oxygen was being depleted from her lungs.

“Are you gonna give me the keycard or not?” Zayn asked. His voice was so low that it sounded like a deathly threat and his golden amber orbs were filled with malice.

“Y..yes!” The girl responded, trying to peel off the strong hands against her neck. “I’m gonna give it to you but please don’t hurt me…”

“Good.” He smiled, releasing his tight grasp on her. “At least we have an understanding.”

The girl whimpered in fear. Her hands were trembling as she handed the keycard towards Zayn. She cautiously make a backward step, wouldn’t even dare to turn her back against him, who knows if he would strike her if she decided to make any wrong move.

“Wait…” She heard him, feeling her knees were buckling in terror. “What is it?” Her voice squeaked in horror as she noticed that Zayn was getting closer and closer to her. By reflex, she closed her eyes waiting for him to strike her.

Once Zayn was in a reaching distance towards the girl, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Open your eyes…”

The girl did was she was told and the malice in his eyes were still there. And if looks could kill, she would’ve died right there. Her lips quivered in fear as she looked in those eyes…

“If you mention to anyone whatever happens between us, I will personally end you.” Zayn stated clearly, not blinking his eyes away because he wanted her to understand his point vividly. “Are we clear?”

The girl nodded quickly. And with that, he walked past right her as he played the hotel keycard brushing against his hand.  
*****  
Zayn was standing in front of his assistant’s room. The number 348 was nailed on the top corner of the door in a cursive design. He slid his hand back to his pocket, retrieving the keycard, sliding it on the doorknob. It made a clicking sound then the door slowly opening up. He peeked in before going in to make sure that Niall was indeed sleeping. Zayn adjusted to the dim yellow lighting of the room; he knew that the blonde preferred sleeping with a little light. He let himself in, carefully closing the door behind, and not to make any abrupt sound that could awake Niall.

Zayn saw how peaceful the blonde was sleeping in under a comfortable blanket with a pillow tucked under his arm. He saw how his closed eyelids moved involuntarily, assuming he was under an REM sleep. He gently walked towards the bed without making any noise and taking his clothes off and slid into the bed, beside Niall.

“Jeez!” Niall shrieked when he felt an abrupt presence in his bed. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a shirtless Zayn gawking at him. “The heck, Zayn! What are you doing here?” His voice was raspy due to that he just woke up.

“Go back to sleep.” Zayn requested, placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

As Niall felt Zayn’s lips pressing on his forehead, he smelled something weird coming off from Zayn. When his hands touched Zayn’s chest, he felt that his skin was glistening with sweat. A thought came to his head that made his stomach turned upside down.

“Why are you sweating?” Niall asked, hoping whatever he’s thinking was not the truth because if it does, he would be devastated.

 Zayn pulled back, looking directly at those blue orbs that weren’t amused to see him. “I just came from the gym.”

The blonde looked at his bedside table, seeing a digital clock indicating that it’s just three-thirty in the morning. “At this hour?”

“They have an indoor gym in here so I thought I could do some work out.” Zayn lied. He gets this feeling that Niall was fuming but he’s not exactly sure.

The blonde knew that Zayn was lying right in front of his face. First of all, Zayn hated going to the gym, most likely doing work out was not on his priority list. He’s been watching him for the past three years and he rarely go to the gym―maybe once in a blue moon.

Niall felt the cold sensation run through his stomach, wanting to hurl the contents of it. His heart was breaking into pieces because he just figured out what Zayn was doing. He was…

“You had sex, didn’t you?” He asked. His voice was filled with excruciating pain that reverberating to the core of his being.

“No.” Zayn denied immediately. Niall saw how the raven-haired lad avoids his blue orbs, letting him know that he was indeed lying.

“Get out.” Niall commanded, leaving Zayn gob smacked.

“What?”

“I said get out.” Niall stared at those golden amber orbs that were filled with shock. After realizing that the love of your life was screwing with someone else left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Why?” Zayn asked, still in shock why Niall was kicking him out of the room. “I just want to go to sleep.”

“Then go to your room. There’s a perfectly good bed in your room!”

“Oh come on, Niall.” Zayn pleaded. “Why are you getting angry with me? I haven’t done anything.”

“Then why can’t you admit that you had sex!” Niall spat angrily.

“Okay fine. I had sex.” Zayn told the truth but still he was still confused why the blonde was getting mad at him. “What’s the big deal?”

“Out!” Niall growled, pointing the door.

“But Niall―” Zayn reasoned out but he got startled when Niall pulled himself out of the bed and walked towards the door, opening it.

“Why are you acting like this?” Zayn asked. He was starting to get annoyed with the blonde’s behavior.

“Just leave me the fuck alone!”

“Tell me what I did wrong…” Zayn beseeched. He walked towards the distressed blonde, caressing his forehead but the response he got was not the one he’s expecting. He saw how Niall looked at him with a disgusted expression on his face.

“Out!” Niall shoved Zayn out of the room, making the raven-haired lad losing his balance. Then, he shut his door loudly. Not a moment later, he heard Zayn pounding on the door.

“Niall, open up please…” Zayn begged. “Let’s talk this out.”

“Go away, Zayn!” Niall yelled, enduring the agonizing pain in his heart. He doesn’t understand why he can’t just unloved Zayn so everything would be okay again.

“I have the keycard, I’m gonna open this door again if you don’t let me in.”

Niall quickly grabbed the nearest chair, blocking the doorknob so it won’t open no matter how many keycards have been inserted on its slot.

Zayn got irritated when the door won’t budge despite inserting the keycard multiple times. When the keycard failed, he resumed pounding on the door.

“Niall, please...” Zayn begged, still banging his hand against the door. “Come on, let me in.”

“If you don’t leave, I will call the tabloids and paparazzi.” Niall threatened. He doesn’t have the strength to deal with this right now. All he wanted was for Zayn to leave him alone as he endured the agony of being broken hearted.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I’m dialing now.” Niall pressed the speakerphone icon on his phone, pointing it onto the door. The loud ringing voice erupted, penetrating the door.

“You’re bluffing.” Zayn chuckled. He knew that the blonde wouldn’t do something drastic that would put him or any of the lads in danger. “I don’t believe you.”

“That’s up to you. Then, don’t blame me if a picture of you on your underwear shows up in the tabloid.”

“Ah, hello…” Niall deepened his voice, making it sound like he was a different person. “Zayn Malik has been found wandering on the third floor hallway of Grand Merit Hotel. And also, he’s only wearing his underpants…”

“Damn it, Niall!” Zayn cursed. He started pounding on the door that startled the blonde on the other side of the door. “Hang up the fucking phone!”

Niall let himself calm down first before proceeding. “Believe me, my sources are reliable. So if you want to see him on his underpants, you better march your feet in here.” And with that, the blonde pressed the red button on the LED screen of his phone. Although, seeking revenge is not really his thing but it felt so good to get even with Zayn. He knew it’s not enough but still, inflicting pain somehow relieved the stress in his heart.

“You better hide in your room if you don’t want flashing cameras pointing at you!” Niall screamed.

“What is with you? Why are you acting this―” Zayn asked but instantly then he felt multiple paparazzi were chasing him down. “Shit!” He cursed. “Fuck you, Niall!” And with that, he started running towards to his room.

Once Niall secured that it’s quiet again on the hallway, he started going back to his bed with a heavy heart pounding in his chest. If only he could find a way to get over Zayn, he would’ve done that a long time ago. And now, as he fell harder towards the raven-haired lad, he’s losing his control over his actions. In the past, he wouldn’t do things like these but lately, his feelings toward Zayn were getting out of control. The mental picture of Zayn and some girl was painted on his brain, feeling the immense pain piercing on his heart.

He sobbed so hard, hugging the pillow on his bedside, hoping that it would alleviate the pain reverberating deep within.

“Why, Niall…” He continued bawling. “Of all the people that you could be in love with, why Zayn Malik? You know he’s not gonna love you back…”

He gently fell back on his bed with tears flooding his eyes, falling into the bedsheet, dampening it. He cried and cried until he passed out from the pain in his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What guys do you think about this chapter?
> 
> How about that smut? Too detailed? I feel like I’m going to hell after writing that haha!
> 
> I appreciate the votes and comments. There’s more to come so make sure to stick around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update again so everybody’s happy! This chapter is unlike the previous one. This doesn’t have any smut lol. But of course, there’s drama of course and comedy. I don’t know what to say but thanks for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it. Anyways, have fun reading!

The beeping sound of the alarm on his phone was so loud that it made Niall jumped out from his bed. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest as he felt the pulsating pain in his buttocks because it was the first one to hit the floor.

He groaned as he adjusted on the floor. He pushed himself up and went straight to the bathroom to take care of his bladder. Niall scratched his sides as he empty out his bladder. The feeling of stinging pain in his heart still doesn’t fade. It is one of those days that he must push through. The world doesn’t stop just because his heart was smashed into million pieces.

He turned around to wash his face but when he looked at the mirror, the hideous reflection was staring back at him. Puffy, red-shot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and a messy hair were all he could see. It’s no wonder that Zayn could never see him in a different way, no one would be proud to have a boyfriend looking like _Shrek_.

He turned on the faucet, letting the temperature sets in. Once the tap water blasting through the faucet, he cupped it, splashing it to his face. The warm water penetrating on his pores was making himself better although he feel like shit. Then, he continued washing his face then proceeded on scrubbing his teeth. Once he’s all done with that, he hopped in the shower. Today is just the beginning of his misery, he just can’t wait for his life to make a turnaround…  
*****  
Niall was standing on Zayn’s doorway. The memory of last night flashed right back to his very eyes. He’s not exactly proud of what he did to Zayn but after he found out what Zayn did, he just can’t control himself to get even. Although, he has no right to be angry with him since they weren’t in any kind of romantic relationship. It’s just that he loved Zayn more than he had ever loved anyone. The sting of betrayal doesn’t sit well with him.

He slowly slid the keycard on the doorknob, unlocking the door. Once he was inside, he saw Zayn sleeping fondly on his bed. The lower half of his body was covered with a duvet, while the upper half has been exposed. He can see clearly every tattoo on his arm; he wanted so badly to touch them and kiss Zayn and let him know that he’s willing to do everything to be _his_ but unfortunately Zayn is straight.

He saw how long his eyelashes were, how good looking he was, and how fit he was. The piercing sensation in his heart was reverberating again, making him want to cry but he willed himself that he’s not going to cry for Zayn anymore. Enough is enough. He must accept the fact that there are things in this life that he has no control over―and that starts with him, to forget his feelings towards Zayn Malik.

Niall leaned over, starting to shake Zayn to wake him up. At first, it was gentle so it’s not to scare away the raven-haired lad.

“Zayn, wake up.”

Groaning sounds were all he got from Zayn. He tried once more but this time, shaking him harder than the previous one. As usual, Zayn didn’t bother opening his eyes but swatted his hands towards to the one shaking him.

“Get up.” Niall spoke gently. “It’s almost nine and you have a flight to Milan.”

Zayn slowly opened one of his eyes, seeing the blonde looking down on him. The memory from last night ran through in his head.  He was pissed off that he kicked him out, and not to mention calling the tabloid. It was a good thing that he was quick on his feet otherwise he would see himself in a tabloid.

“What are you doing in here?” Zayn’s voice croaked due to the dryness of his throat.

“We have to get you and the boys on the airport. You have a press conference in Milan in two days.” Niall explained.

Zayn turned his back around, closing his eyes once more. He wanted to get more sleep after the endless tossing he did last night. He was having a hard time sleeping when Niall’s not in his bed. There’s something about the blonde that made Zayn to fall asleep much quicker. He doesn’t understand it either, all he knows is that Niall served as his security blanket at night.

“Come on, don’t be so difficult.”

Zayn snapped. He quickly makes another turn around, facing the startled blonde. “Me, difficult?!” Zayn screamed. “You’re the one who kicked me out and called the paparazzi that chased me down in the hallway!”

Niall felt guilty on doing those things but he had a reason for that. Although justifying it doesn’t correct his mistakes.

“Look, I’m sorry. Okay?” Niall apologized. “I told you to leave me alone last night.”

“You’re acting like Perrie! Controlling and neurotic!” Zayn mocked but soon he realized that what he said was a big mistake because he saw the blonde fuming from where he was standing.

Niall gasped after hearing those words. The thought of being compared to his fake girlfriend made his blood boil in rage. He saw white spots blocking his vision with the built up anger he’s been feeling since last night. He snapped his head in every direction, picking up the shoes lined up on the floor and start throwing at it at Zayn.

“Hey!” Zayn evaded the first shoe that flew past him. It crashed on the bedside table, almost knocking the lampshade over. “You could hurt someone with that.”

“How dare you fucking compare me with your girlfriend!” Niall yelled, throwing another pair on Zayn, smacking his forehead.

Zayn yelped in pain as he felt the impact of a shoe hitting his forehead. “The fuck, Niall!” He yelled back. “What the hell is your problem!”

Both boys glared at one another, waiting who’s going to fold first.

“Get up now! And get dressed!”

“No.” Zayn answered firmly. “I am not going anywhere with you.”

“I will drag you if I have to.” Niall threatened.

“I’d like to see you try.” Zayn responded with smugness on his face. He’s definitely not going to lose this battle no matter what it takes. He needed to teach the blonde a lesson for what he did to him last night.

“Is that so?” Niall slowly pulled up the sleeves of his shirt, grabbing the duvet harshly and threw it on the other side of the room that made Zayn scared for his life. Then he grabbed on one of Zayn’s feet, pulling him off the bed.

“Shit!” Zayn cursed. He felt like he was slipping away from the bed. Using both of his hands, he grabbed on the headboard of the bed as if his life was dependent on it. He felt the pulling movement coming from the blonde. “You’re freakishly strong even with that small body of yours!”

Meanwhile, on the same hallway, the three boys were walking and chatting on the events coming up when they heard screaming voices that were familiar to their ears. And that’s how they ended up in front of Zayn’s room. The bickering between the two is nothing new to them. They both knew that they always do that so it’s nothing to get panicked over.

“Let me go, Niall!” Zayn screamed, wiggling his entire body, feeling the effects of his restrained foot.

“No!” Niall screamed back. “Not until you get dressed.”

“The fuck is your problem? I will not go with you!”

The three boys just stared at the bickering two, wondering if they should stay or not.

“Should we do something?” Harry asked, glancing at his two bandmates who’s watching the entire scene playing right in front of them.

“I don’t know, should we?” Liam responded with another question then glanced back to Louis who seems doesn’t faze with the shouting and screaming and pulling.

“I bet the make-up sex is hot.” Louis giggled, shrugging off the war exploding in front of them. Both Harry and Liam chuckled at Louis’ random remark. “Look at them…” He pointed. “They look like a married couple.”

Louis mimicked the low tone of Zayn, pretending that he was voicing over for Zayn. “All I do is work and work and yet you complain…”

He did the same for Niall but instead he mimicked the soft, soothing voice of the blonde. “You don’t spend time with me anymore. You’re having an affair, aren’t you?”

All Liam and Harry could do was to snicker away. It’s not like they can stop the war brewing between Zayn and Niall. They prefer not to get in between; otherwise the blame would be transferred to them.

Zayn wiggled so hard that it felt like his entire body was having a seizure attack. He must do anything to get away from the hands of his assistant. He doesn’t understand why all of a sudden that the blonde has a change of personality over a couple of hours. He missed the old Niall, the Niall that would do anything for him, the Niall who would smile at him every single time that he would touch him, and the Niall that is so sweet and affection. The Niall right now in his presence is a cold, emotionless one. Zayn didn’t like that one at all.

As Zayn felt his hands were slipping away, he focused his entire energy on the unrestrained foot and moved it forcefully. Zayn felt dread washing all over him when his foot made an impact on the blonde’s cheeks, kicking him with full force.

The three boys standing on the doorway saw how their bandmate kick the shit out of their assistant. They felt the horror as the scenes played in slow motion in their eyes and how the blonde slipped away from the grasp and hit his head on the edge of a wooden dresser as the blonde step backward before he collapsed on the floor.

“Niall!” They screamed in unison, rushing to the injured assistant.

“Oh shit, Niall!” Zayn jumped quickly from the bed and onto the ground where his assistant has been lying down unconscious.

“The fuck is wrong with you!” Louis shoved Zayn away.

“I’m sorry…” Zayn apologized. “It was an accident.”

“Accident?” Louis spat. “I saw it with my two eyes.” He growled. “I swear to God if something bad happen to Niall, I will skin and bury you alive!”

“Hey, Niall…” Harry called out, shaking the unconscious blonde. His voice was trembling with fear, trying not to think of the worst case scenario. “Wake up now, please…”

“Niall, this is not funny.” Zayn placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, nudging him with stronger intensity but Niall was not responding at all. “Damn it, Niall! Snap out of this!”

“Liam!” Liam snapped out from his terrifying thoughts when he heard Louis was calling him. “Call for help.” Liam started fidgeting his fingers with anxiousness. “Now!” And with that, Liam rushed outside of the room, finding someone that can help them.

This is the first time that Zayn felt that kind of terror as he saw how the life of his little brother is slipping away from him, losing him forever…

 After five minutes, two paramedics rushed into the room. The boys stood, giving more room for the paramedics to work through. As the paramedics was doing their assessment on the blonde, Harry was biting his nails with anxiousness, Louis was staring the blonde intently, hoping that everything will be alright, Zayn was pacing back and forth on the room, and Liam tried to calm down Harry as much as he can.

“What’s taking so long?” Louis questioned, wishing that Niall would snap out of this. Ever since that Niall came into their lives, Louis was happier with his hellish job. Being a gay guy himself, Niall always comforted him every time that the management would scold him for being effeminate in the public. They became closer until they upgrade their relationship into becoming best friends. And when he and Harry broke up for the reasons still unknown, Niall was still there to console him. He doesn’t know what to do if he lost his best friend…

The atmosphere in the entire was becoming tenser as the second pass by. Zayn kept believe that he kicked his little brother, he felt sick to his stomach. He tried to think of their good memories together to calm himself down. He remembered when he dared the blonde on a hotdog eating contest. The blonde was able to finish twenty hotdogs on a bun within five minutes. Zayn didn’t know that there’s someone out there who could do that. He believed that Niall’s name should be in a _Guinness Book of World Records_.

The boys were relieved when they heard the Irish voice that they loved so dearly. Niall slowly opened his eyes, seeing two strangers gawking at him. He was starting to panic, wiggling his entire body from the restraints he felt coming from the strangers.

“Calm down, sir.” One of the paramedics spoke, flashing a light to the blonde’s eyes. “Pupils are reactive.” The paramedic said, looking at his partner.

“Sir, do you know your name?”

“What?” Niall asked, feeling groggy for some reason that he can’t understand. Then, all of a sudden he felt a stabbing pain at the back of his head. He yelped, quickly placing his hand over the injured area of his head.

“Give him 2cc of morphine!” The paramedic barked at the other one. “Quick!”

The other paramedic rushed to his bag, locating the desired medication on a syringe. Using an alcohol swab, he wiped the blonde’s outer left arm to disinfect the area before plunging the syringe, pushing the drugs into Niall’s system.

The boys stopped breathing for a split second as the heart-wrenching emergency situation played out in front of them. They watched how the tensions on the blonde’s face slowly fading until they saw a relaxed expression on his face and closing his eyelids.

“His blood pressure is a little bit elevated.”

The other paramedic nodded, placing his towards Niall’s wrist then looked at his wrist watch. “The pulse is also elevated. This is not good.”

The fear on the boy’s faces returned within a split second. Zayn hated this feeling, being helpless. He really wanted so bad to give anything for Niall.

The paramedic snapped his head to the boys and asked, “Does he have heart problems?”

“Yes, he does.” Louis replied quickly. The three boys stared at Louis, wondering how Louis knew this kind of information. And now Zayn was starting to get worried because he didn’t know that the blonde has some heart problem.

“What is it?” The paramedic asked, staring intently at Louis. “Atherosclerosis? Congenital Heart Disease? Cardiomyopathy? Pericarditis?”

Louis started to panic because he doesn’t understand those medical words. He felt more scared as he felt the piercing look from the paramedic.

“He’s broken hearted!”

Liam elbowed Louis who had a panic expression on his face and said, “I don’t think this is the right time to be joking. Niall’s life is at stake.”

“Broken hearted?” Zayn asked himself. He didn’t know that one either.

“I’m sorry! I make jokes when I’m scared or uncomfortable!” Louis answered in a panicky manner.

“Maybe _Takotsubo cardiomyopathy_?” The other paramedic said to his partner.

“Are you sure he’s broken hearted?” The paramedic, who asked Louis about the blonde’s heart problems, asked again.

“Wait―you mean there’s such a thing?” Louis asked, wondering.

“It’s called Takotsubo cardiomyopathy.” The paramedic answered. “It is the temporary weakening of the muscular portion of the heart.” But before the paramedic could explain further, he got startled when his partner screamed.

“V-fib!”

“Get the paddles quick!” The paramedic ordered as he gets a pair of scissor then started cutting the blonde’s shirt in the middle, exposing Niall’s torso.

The other paramedic squeezed a white, gel substance on the paddles, rubbing it together, and then placing one paddle on the left chest and other one on the side.

“Set it to 200!” The other paramedic said as his partner twist some kind of a wheel attached to a small machine.

“Clear!” The other paramedic spoke loudly as his partner backed away from the blonde. Then, he pressed a button on both paddles.

The boys watched how Niall got shocked. His entire body jerked up in the air for a split second then his back came back again to the ground. Their eyes were filled with fear and horror.

“Pulse?”

The paramedic placed his finger on Niall’s neck, locating his carotid pulse and said, “None.”

“Charge it again. 250!”

The paramedic twisted the same wheel, adjusting the setting to 250. He started backing away when his partner yelled, “Clear!” After that, he felt the carotid pulse on the unconscious blonde on the ground. He was relieved when he felt a carotid pulse on the neck. It’s there but it’s weak.

“There’s a pulse but it’s weak. We have to bring him to the hospital.” The paramedic said, looking at the distraught four boys.

“I’m going with you.” Zayn spoke right away, making the three boys stare at him. It’s his fault why the blonde was in this condition. He will stay by his side until Niall’s completely okay.

“I’m going as well.” Louis added. Then Harry and Liam decided that they’re going as well.

“No, you’re not.” A voice spoke behind them.

The four boys turned around, completely regretting it because the demonic head of the management, who goes by the name of Anthony Carlton, was standing before them.

“What do you mean, we can’t go?” Zayn was feeling irritated as he asked the question. “Niall’s been hurt.”

“You four are going to the airport.” Anthony stated with no compassion in his voice. “You have a press conference in Milan.”

“Screw Milan!” Louis spat. “We can’t leave Niall.”

“This is final! Your four are leaving in thirty minutes.” Anthony growled.

“Mr. Carlton, let us make sure first that Niall is safe before we leave.” Liam explained, easing the tension between Louis and Anthony. “Besides, we can leave tomorrow. The press conference is in two days. I’m sure we can go straight from the airport to the press conference.”

The three remaining boys watched Anthony’s facial expression. They were hoping that he would change his mind. Niall was in critical condition, they have to make sure that he’s okay before they leave. They preferred not to leave their assistant by himself, that’s too cruel.

“Fine!” Anthony folded.

The four boys cheered in happiness, exchanging hugs to another.

“But you have to make sure that you’re not going to be late for the press conference.”

“Promise, we won’t be late!” Harry said, smiling.

“I mean it.” Anthony stated clearly, making sure that the boys understand his point.

“Promise, cross my heart.” Louis grinned.

“We’ll go to St. Mary’s Hospital.” The paramedic stated as they put the unconscious blonde on the gurney, wheeling him out of the room.

“I’ll ask the security to lead you on the back exit of the hotel.” Anthony said, pressing his finger on his phone then placing it to his ear. “Paul, escort the boys at St. Mary’s Hospital. Be discreet.”  
*****  
As the four boys were sitting inside of a car, Zayn couldn’t help but to think things clearly. He was a little hurt that Louis knew so much information about Niall. He should be the one knowing this kind of information, since it’s his _little brother_.

He kept glancing at Louis, wanting to know more things about their assistant. Louis got irritated because he felt the golden amber orbs kept looking at him.

“What?” Louis asked, being irritated.

“How’d you know about Niall’s heart problem?” Zayn asked gently, not wanting to sound so suspicious.

“Him being broken hearted?” Louis asked. He stared, studying Zayn’s facial expression. Then, the raven-haired lad nodded. “He’s being in love with this guy for who knows how long...”

“Whoa, hold on―a guy?” Zayn felt his eyes wanting to pop out of its sockets. This kind of information felt like a bomb dropping on him, exploding on his face. “Niall’s gay?”

“Duh!” Louis scoffed. “What kind of planet do you live on?”

Zayn doesn’t know how to process that. The blonde has been in his life for three years and didn’t show any signs of being homosexual.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to treat him different?” Louis asked, watching the raven-haired lad just staring back at him. “Zayn, are you by any chance homophobic?”

“No, of course not!” Zayn replied right away. Niall being gay doesn’t change anything for him. It’s just that he thought he knew Niall but clearly he was wrong. Zayn knew that Louis and the blonde are best friends, but it hurts him that Louis knew some things that he doesn’t. “You’re gay and I don’t treat you differently. It’s just this is a shock to me.”

“Wait, who is this guy that he’s in love with?” Zayn asked. That kind of information irked him. The thought of Niall being in love with someone else doesn’t sit well with him. He convinced himself that if the guy found out that Niall’s in love with him, he would take away the blonde from him and he wouldn’t let that happen.

_I must protect my little brother no matter what it takes_ , Zayn thought.

“Well―” Louis was going to answer but he yelped instantly that startled Zayn and Harry. “The heck, Liam! Why are you kicking me?”

Zayn snapped his head back to Liam, eyeing him. It raised a suspicion, wondering if Liam knew something that he doesn’t.

“Don’t.” Liam warned, squinting his eyes at Louis. “It’s not your secret to tell.”

“Fine!” Louis pouted, turning his back away from the boys, facing the car’s mirror and watched as the trees outside blurred from his sight.

Zayn faced Liam and asked, “Wait, you know _him_ too, Liam?”

Liam pressed his lips together as he studied the distraught expression on the raven-haired lad’s face. It’s true that he knows who Niall’s in love with but as he said earlier that it’s not their secret to tell. Only Niall should be the one to tell _the guy_.

“Yes, I know him.”

Zayn faced Harry, poking him on the elbows. “How about you?”

“What about me?” Harry asked.

“About Niall’s guy.”

“Yes, I know him.” Harry answered then paused before continuing. “I think I do.”

Zayn got frustrated, realizing he’s the only who doesn’t know who Niall’s mystery guy was.

“How come I’m the only one who this guy is?” Zayn pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s because you’re dense.” Louis chuckled, flicking Zayn’s nose.

The raven-haired lad quickly covered his nose, throwing a deadly glare towards his chuckling bandmate. Zayn doesn’t think he’s dense―just because he’s good looking doesn’t mean his brain was not functioning properly.

“I am not dense.” Zayn stated, puffing his cheeks. He’s definitely sulking.

“Then tell me who is Niall’s mystery lov-vah?” Louis teased, wiggling his eyebrows to taunt the raven-haired lad more.

“How the heck should I know?” Zayn answered irritably. “I didn’t even know that he’s into dudes.”

“Exactly, my point.” Louis sticks out his tongue. “You’re dense.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Both Zayn and Louis flung their hands at each other like they were bickering eight-year-old boys fighting for a toy truck on the playground.

“Okay, this could take a while…” Liam massaged his temples, trying to calm his nerves down. He thought of his girlfriend―that seems to work.

“Can I join too?” Harry grinned. His emerald orbs sparkled with excitement as he eyed the chaotic duo.

“No.” Liam said firmly. “Stay in your seat.”

Harry pouted. And the rest of the ride was filled up by noises that somehow gave Liam a migraine. It’s nothing new to him―but usually it’s Niall’s job to tame these four rowdy boys in their seats.

“I think this is the first time that I miss Niall…” Liam mumbled himself as he saw Harry jumped in between Louis and Zayn, joining the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again, posting another update. What can I say about this chapter? It's quite lengthy to me. Of course, I can not exclude drama because that gives color to the story, I think. But wait until you're on the last line of the chapter. That would definitely tug in every reader's heart :D
> 
> On a new update about me, recently I've been wanting to learn the French language. Because, first of all, if any of was receiving my wall updates. I found this morning a really good Ziall story, but it's written on French and I don't know how to read French. And for another reason, I've kind of stalking mildly this French guy on Instagram. Oh my, God, he's so yummy! 
> 
> *sighs defeatedly*
> 
> I need to get a grip and focus here. Anyways back to the story, I'm still working on chapter 10. So that's that and I want say thanks to all who votes and post comments. You know who you are :)

It's been three hours since the boys arrived on the emergency room. It was a good thing that Niall had his own private room so no tabloids or paparazzi could snap a photo of them. If someone found out that they were in a hospital and that would create a big buzz on social media sites.

Zayn was sitting on a chair beside Niall who was still unconscious. He's holding the blonde's hand, caressing his soft hands, hoping he would wake up sooner. He already missed the radiating blue orbs that he adored so much.

Meanwhile, Louis was standing behind the windows with the blinds completely off from the outside. He tried peeking outside; checking if there's any paparazzi in the area. As for Harry, he's sitting in one of the chairs in the corner, waiting as well for the blonde to wake up. To kill time, he tried checking his Twitter account for some news, if someone saw them arriving on the hospital.

Zayn was a bit startled when he felt a hand pressing his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see a smiling Liam back at him, telling him that everything will be alright.

"We need to talk," Liam stated, looking at the distraught raven-haired lad. Louis noticed the concerned tone from his bandmate and so he walked towards them, dragging a chair and sit nearby. Harry did the same thing.

"What is it?" Zayn asked.

"Why were you two fighting?"

"Because he woke me up."

Louis gasped. He can't believe the words coming out from his bandmate. He eyed Zayn with rage in his cerulean orbs and said, "You kicked him in the face because he disturbs you while you're sleeping?"

"No, of course not." Zayn defended himself.

"Then what?" Liam asked. He needed to get the bottom of this. After seeing Niall's life slipping away from them, he knew this was not an ordinary fight.

"He started acting weird since last night."

"Last night? Why, what happened?" Liam continued putting mental puzzle pieces in his head.

"He kicked me out of his room and I don't know why." Zayn felt irritated as he looked back with the events that happened last night.

"Why were you in his room?"

"Because I can't sleep," Zayn answered.

"That's true, though." Harry nodded. "Zayn usually goes to Niall's room when he can't sleep."

"Thank you." Zayn beamed. He was glad that someone was backing him up. "We usually share the same room but yesterday he told me that he wanted me to have my own space. I mean, what the heck is that?"

"Maybe he wanted his own space too?" Liam answered, but it came as a question.

"That's bollocks," Zayn replied. "He likes it when I'm in his bed."

"I bet." Louis snickered, wiggling his eyebrows towards Zayn but the raven-haired lad just looked at him weirdly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zayn asked. He was confused on what Louis was referring to.

"Nevermind," Louis replied in a teasing manner.

"Continue…" Liam stated.

"Niall told me yesterday that Perrie is threatening him that if we share rooms, she would've told the management to fire him and that's why Niall was forced to have a separate room."

"That bitch!" Louis growled, clenching his fist in rage. "I will run over that bitch with a monster truck!"

"I'll help you," Zayn added.

"Stop that!" Liam reprimanded his two agitated bandmates. "So what happens next?"

"When I can't sleep, I decided to go to his room but I figured he wouldn't let me in so I thought to get the keycard on the front desk but the receptionist said that it's confidential information, which is annoying, to tell you the truth," Zayn explained. "It was a good thing that the receptionist is a girl and also had a crush on me so I work my way through it."

"How exactly did you do that?" Liam asked.

"I fucked her," Zayn stated.

The three boys felt someone splashed icy cold water on them. There were no words how to respond to that. Liam was mortified at the information presented in front of him. As for Harry, his mouth was wide open, paralyzed as well. But when Zayn looked at Louis, he saw a familiar expression.

"That!" Zayn pointed at Louis. Both Liam and Harry glanced at Louis who had a disgusting expression displaying on his face as if he saw someone two siblings making out publicly. "Louis got the same expression!"

"You're a disgusting pig!" Louis pushed himself up from the chair, throwing deathly glares toward the raven-haired lad.

"So, I had sex!" Zayn raised his voice. He was starting to get annoyed and he felt like he was being punished for being a guy. "What's the big deal?"

"I can't even look you in the eye!" Louis spat angrily at Zayn. Liam quickly ordered Harry to bring Louis out before someone could hurt.

After Louis and Harry left the room, Liam slowly closed the door and sit back on his chair. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.

"Does Niall know this?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you do something like that, Zayn?" Liam asked. "What if someone saw you?"

"I made sure that the girl won't say anything," Zayn answered. "Why are you guys making this a big deal?"

Liam was feeling a lot of emotions including anger. He wanted so bad to pounce his bandmate, but nothing's going to change if he did that. He was also thinking that if his girlfriend found out about this since she and Niall are really good friends, she would flip out.

"I wish Zayn that you would think things first." Liam sighed.

"Think things first?" Zayn asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's because you don't know anything at all," Liam spoke bitterly. "You're hurting Niall and you don't even know it."

"Hurting Niall?" Zayn was shocked, hearing that from Liam. "I did that for Niall!"

"What?!" Liam raised his voice. He can't believe the words coming out from Zayn. He really wishes that for one time that he can't be rational, but, unfortunately, this wasn't one of those. "You fucked some girl because of Niall? That doesn't make sense?!"

"That's the only way I could get the keycard." Zayn defended himself. He was still confused why Liam was upset at him. "So I could get into his room."

"It's no wonder that Niall kicked you out." Liam spat. He wasn't regretting to let Zayn feel some pain.

Zayn would love to argue some more, but he wasn't really following Liam. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Yes," Liam replied.

"What is it?"

Liam looked down at the unconscious blonde, wondering if he should tell Zayn the blonde's secret. If he did that, Niall would kill him for sure. He's not sure if he should get in the middle of this. Then, he looked back at his bandmate who seems clueless with his surroundings. Yes, he was conscious but not paying attention to the people around him.

"Please, Liam…" Zayn begged. "If you know something, tell me."

"Niall is…" Liam started, still hesitating to tell Zayn the truth.

"Niall is what?" The anticipation building up between the two of them was making Zayn really anxious more than ever. He wanted for him and Niall to fix this tension between them.

"The truth is that he is in lo…"

"Yes?" Zayn was squirming in his seat, wanting to find out the truth.

But before Liam could proceed, they heard an Irish voice that made them turn around, and look at Niall who was opening his eyes. Zayn quickly held onto his hand, showering it with kisses.

"Niall…" Liam was beyond elated to see their Irish assistant recovering from a terrifying moment of their lives.

"What is happening?" Niall's voice was raspy. His throat was completely dried.

"I am so glad that you're awake." Zayn can't contain the happiness radiating from him. The pale cheeks of the blonde were somehow returning to its normal rosy color. "You gave me a scare."

Niall was adjusting to his environment. He looked up and sees the blinding white light and the white wallpapers in the room. He realized that this was not his room at all. When he looked up, he saw Zayn was holding onto his hand for dear life and Liam was standing behind him with watery eyes.

"Care to explain where we are?"

Liam was about to explain the blonde what happened, but the door opened behind them. Both Zayn and Liam turned around to see a man on his mid-fifties wearing a white coat, and beneath it scrubs. They both assumed that this was the doctor. Standing behind him were Harry and Louis who were ecstatic to see their assistant was wide awake.

"How are you, Mr. Horan?" The doctor asked. "I'm Dr. Thompson."

Niall just nodded, acknowledging his presence. He was a bit intimidated to say the least but when he heard the word ‘doctor,' he deduced that he's in a hospital but the question of how was still a mystery for him.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Dr. Thompson asked, investigating if the patient was experiencing head trauma.

"I… uh… My head hurts." Niall answered, feeling the pain at the back of his head. He tried remembering what happened, but the memory of him and Zayn fighting just kept popping in his head. Then he remembered when he found out that Zayn screwed someone. The piercing feeling in his heart made his heart rate elevated and that startled Dr. Thompson.

"Mr. Horan, are you alright?" Dr. Thompson rushed to the bedside, looking at the machines standing behind the hospital bed. "Your heart rate is elevating."

The boys were starting to get worried most especially Zayn when he felt Niall pulled his hand away from him.

"I want to be alone." Niall requested, looking at the doctor.

Dr. Thompson signaled the four boys to step outside, to respect the wishes of the patient. Once they were all alone, Niall's heart rate returned to normal.

"Now, Mr. Horan," Dr. Thompson said. "I need to do some tests to rule out head trauma."

The blonde just nodded, agreeing what the doctor was recommending then continued asking him questions. He looked at the window, feeling weak and groggy. Now that he was resting in a bed, he can't stop thinking about his family in Ireland. It's been a while they dropped them a call. After he recovered from this, he was going to call them to make sure that they're okay.

"Mr. Horan, do you know that you have a broken heart syndrome?"

"A what?"

"Broken heart syndrome."

Niall lets out a dry chuckle. "Hah, isn't that ironic?"

"Excuse me, did you say something?"

"No, Dr. Thompson. Continue."

Then, the doctor continued explaining the broken heart syndrome or what they called Takotsubo cardiomyopathy, telling the blonde that it was the sudden temporary weakening of the muscular portion of the heart caused by stress.

"Are you by any chance dealing with emotional stress?"

Niall paused. He definitely he knew the answer on that one. "Yes, I've been dealing with emotional stress for the past three years but last night was the worst of all." He thought about the excruciating pain that Zayn did to him.

"I would assume that it has something to do with your job," Dr. Thompson said, referring as the personal assistant of the famous boy band group. Niall nodded. "Then I would recommend picking a less stressful career."

"I wish it was that easy." Niall sighed. Finding a good-paying job nowadays feels like finding a needle in a haystack. His odds were lesser, considering he didn't complete a four-year degree. There were so many times that he wanted to quit One Direction but the reason he didn't was his family in Ireland. His family was depending on his salary―Niall sent money to his folks in Ireland every month; most of his salary goes to them. And also, he's supporting his brother. You see his brother's son, his nephew, had this rare genetic disease and the treatment doesn't come cheap. If he decided to leave as their assistant, his family would suffer greatly and Niall didn't think he could stomach that so he decided to endure every single day, seeing Zayn, the love of his life, tortured him to death, for the sake of his family.

"Mr. Horan, this is a serious case. There's no telling when your heart might give out if you keep going in this direction." Niall heard the doctor voicing out his concern. Although, he agreed what Dr. Thompson was telling but if there's a way out of this stressful life, he would've done that a long time ago. Besides, he has grown attached to the four boys, especially to the one who holds the key to his heart. Leaving them would felt like stabbing them in the back.

"Can't you just give me a medication?" Niall asked. "I know this is risky, but I have to do my work. My family is depending on me."

Dr. Thompson sighed. He can't really force his opinion on the patient so he decided to give what the patient wanted.

"Mr. Horan, I'm giving you three different kinds of heart medication and one for your stress," Dr. Thompson stated. "Please try to manage your stress. I cannot emphasize this much."

"Yes, doctor. I understand." Niall nodded. "So can I leave now?" He remembered that he has to bring the boys on Milan this morning and since they were delayed because of his predicament, Niall was so sure that he's going to get chewed by Mr. Carlton.

"I highly suggest against that," Dr. Thompson stated, but he saw how his patient was so determined to get out of the bed. "Well since you're that adamant, you need to sign an AMA form, saying that despite medical risks, you insists going against a physician."

"I understand, doctor."

"Okay, let me get it," Dr. Thompson said, turning around to leave the room.

Once Dr. Thompson was gone from his room, Niall reached out for the phone. He dialed a familiar number. It took a couple of rings before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, mum…" His voice started to crack with the overwhelming emotion brewing up inside of him. It's been two or three weeks since he called home because of the hectic schedule he's juggling for the boys.

"How are you, my sweet boy?" His mother spoke on the other line, sensing the anxiousness of his youngest son.

"I miss you, mum, and dad, and Greg, and Theo." He had to bit his lower lip to not let his emotions blasting out of him.

"Niall, what's wrong―are you crying?" His mother asked. She was starting to become worried about his son. She knew that she raised a good man in Niall. As she was raising him, she noticed how Niall would do everything by himself, refused to ask for help when needed, and she rarely saw him crying. She recognized how strong her son was, and now that she heard him crying over the phone. She sensed that something was very wrong.

"I just missed you guys." Niall sniffed, wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"We missed you too, Niall."

"How's Theo's treatment going?" Niall asked, checking up on his only nephew. He was somehow neglecting him because he wasn't able to call him as well.

"Your brother told me that something is wrong with his immune system." Niall heard his mother and it was breaking his heart. "They're going to move him on that big children's hospital in Dublin on Monday."

"Oh okay." Niall nodded. "Before I fly to Milan today, I will send money."

"Niall, don't worry about us, okay?" His mother told him. "Your father and I decided to take another loan to cover Theo's treatment."

"No, mum!" Niall was being firm on his decision. "I can't let you guys do that. You will lose the house." He continued. "Don't worry about me, mum. I'm managing my life here in London."

"Where are you exactly?" Niall heard his mother. He can't exactly say where he is at this moment. He didn't want to worry her and the entire family.

"I'm at Manchester. The boys are doing this radio interview, but they'll be done in a half-hour." He chuckled, hiding the pain in his heart. His parents have got so many problems in their lives; he didn't want to burden them with his own problems.

"Oh good. Make sure you eat well, Niall." His mother voiced out her motherly tone. "Health is very important, you understand?"

"Yes, mum." Niall smiled. "Look mum. I gotta go. I will send that money right away."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." And with that he hangs up the phone then decided to make another call. A call that hopefully would change his life…

It took a couple of seconds before he heard the familiar voice. "Hello, girlfriend."

"Hey, girlfriend!" Sophia chuckled on the other side of the line. Right away, she noticed how Niall's voice was strained and stressed. "What's wrong?"

"I actually need a favor…" Niall hesitated to even ask her.

"Of course, what is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you…"  
*****  
Meanwhile, the four boys were placed in a private waiting room, hoping that Dr. Thompson would visit them and update with Niall's condition. But Louis being Louis decided to do his own investigation. But before he could step out of the room, he was being dragged by their management's security.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta pee." Louis lied, cupping his crotch. "Don't tell me I can't?"

"Fine." The security said, staring intently at Louis. "But be careful."

"Always." Louis raised his hand as a gesture of a promise. And with that, Louis was out of the door but before he could do that, he made sure that it was clear in the hallway. Once he secured that the hallway was paparazzi free, he walked out. At one corner of his eyes, he saw Dr. Thompson leaving Niall's room.

"Finally," he mumbled to himself. He walked towards the blonde's room. As he was standing on the doorway, he noticed that door was not fully opened. He was going to knock, but then he heard Niall's distraught voice talking on a phone. He knew that eavesdropping is totally wrong, but he can't help who he was talking to.

But the next words coming out from the blonde terrified Louis to his very core.

"I'm leaving One Direction…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update coming in your way. For this chapter, the drama continues as usual but I’m one hundred percent sure that you’ll like this one once you read the last part―a couple of lines before the end of this chapter. I know I’m not making any sense right now but once you read it, you scream, squeal, or produce inhuman sounds.
> 
> Another update about my life: I’m so bummed out because the Human Pathophysiology class that I registered got cancelled :( I’m really looking forward on taking that class since this summer. I even had to take intensive eight-week Human Physiology class that is so brutal, I thought I’m going to roll over and die. 
> 
> On the other hand, I also registered an online writing class in order to enhance my craft. This is how much I love writing. Sooner or later, I’ll be able to create stories that are out of this world (at least trying to LOL).
> 
> Anyways, enough of my ranting. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter and once again I want to take the time to say a big thank you to all the readers who click the kudos button and post comments. It really warms my heart that you guys appreciate on taking a journey of my weird writing.

Louis was more beyond astounded, hearing those words coming from their-assistant-slash-his-best friend. Terror and fear filled up inside him, frightened what his world without his Irish best friend.

“Last night was the last straw.” Louis heard Niall spoke. He felt the anguish on the blonde’s tone. “I cannot work with Zayn anymore.”

Louis clenched his fists once more with rage pulsating within. He knew that it was a Zayn-related issue. As he recalled what Zayn did, he felt his stomach was turning upside down, wanting to vomit the contents of his gut.

"Any job would be okay with me as long as it's good paying." He heard Niall talking. "You know my folks in Ireland, they depend on me. And also my nephew.”

"Oh that, he has a rare genetic disease and the treatment costs a lot.” Louis heard Niall explained further. He was shocked that his nephew was sick, he didn't even know that. Every time he would visit the blonde on his flat, he don't see any fancy furniture or electronic devices, realizing that the blonde was saving up money so he could support his family in Ireland. That mere thought broke Louis' heart.

"Sophia, I really can't thank you enough for doing this, and could you keep this from Liam?" Louis heard, realizing that the blonde was talking to Liam's girlfriend. He must do something to prevent this from happening; he cannot lose his best friend. And with that he fled from the doorway and went back to the private waiting room.

“What took you so long?” Liam asked, seeing Louis with a furious expression on his face. “Louis?” He was starting to get worried because somehow his words don’t penetrate to his bandmate. He was startled when Louis lunged at Zayn. A loud crash erupted in the waiting room. The security guards held on tight with Louis.

“You son of a bitch!” Louis snarled at Zayn.

“What the hell is your problem?” Zayn screamed back at Louis. He’s confused why Louis was attacking him all of a sudden.

“What is happening?” Liam asked with an alarming tone.

Once Louis was calmed down and being placed with a distance from Zayn, he faced Liam and said, “Niall is leaving…”

“Leaving?” Liam asked. “What do you mean, leaving?”

Louis felt his eyes filled with tears, threatening to fall. “He’s leaving us… for another job…”

“What?” Harry asked, his lips quivered with terror. The thought of Niall was nowhere from his sight felt like total darkness for eternity. “That’s not funny.”

"I heard him talking to Sophia on the phone," Louis explained to the lads.

“Sophia? _My_ Sophia?” Liam was flabbergasted, completely shocked with the bombs kept dropping on his feet. He never thought that this day was the most stressful at all. He thought that auditioning for a singing contest was stressful, not until he experienced this kind of stress―it’s completely draining him. This definitely tops that, the most stressful day he ever had for his entire life.

“What are they talking about?” Liam continued asking Louis.

"He asked her to find him a good paying job," Louis explained. "Did you know that he sends money to his family in Ireland, and here's the worst…"

The boys were staring at Louis intently, waiting for another bomb to drop on them.

“His nephew is sick, like really, really sick. And he’s the one paying for his treatment. I didn’t even know that his nephew was like that.” Louis said as he felt his heart breaking into pieces.

"Is that why he never buy stuff for himself? It's because he saved money for his family?" Harry asked. His heart was aching in pain. Melancholy washed all over him.

"Yes," Louis said, biting his lower lip to force himself not to fall apart. Then he faced Zayn with built up anger.

“I don’t care if you grovel, beg, or whatever you do.” Louis spat. “If I lose my best friend because of your stupid, cruel stunt, I’ll make sure by the end of the year that One Direction will only have three members!”

Zayn was stunned by the threats of his bandmate. He knew Louis was the prankster of the group but with this different persona was scaring him a bit. Either way, losing Niall was the worst case scenario. He can't live without him. He's the sole reason for his inner calm and peace, what would he do if he leaves?

“Louis, why would you say something like that?” Liam reprimanded the anguished bandmate of his.

"Aren't you thinking it too? It's because of Zayn!" Louis yelled at Liam. "It's his damn fault why Niall was in this condition. If he just kept his dick in his pants, none of this would happen!"

“Me? Why me having sex is the root cause of all this commotion?” Zayn questioned. And once again, he was confused because it kept coming back on the things he did to that hotel receptionist last night. He just can’t put things together.

"You're fucking stupid," Louis commented.

Zayn felt his blood boiling in rage, hearing those insulting words from Louis.

“What did you say?” Zayn twitched his mouth involuntarily.

“What are you deaf now?” Louis continued taunting his bandmate. He saw how Zayn’s cheeks were turning red. “I said you’re fucking stupid.”

"You little―" Zayn lunged at Louis but before he launched his fist towards Louis, he was being dragged by the security.

Then all of them were a little startled when they heard a knock on the door. They were more than relieved that it was only Dr. Thompson, telling them that Niall was ready to leave. After hearing that, they all agreed not to mention anything to their assistant. They don’t want him to be alarmed or concerned.

Harry lunged himself at the blonde who was currently finishing putting his clothes on. He gave the blonde the biggest, warmest hug he could ever have. Harry couldn’t help but to let out his emotions and started crying.

“Harry, why are you crying?” Niall asked, caressing the curly hair bouncing off on Harry’s head.

Harry just shook his head and kept his head towards the blonde’s chest as his arms enveloping their assistant.

“I’m not dead yet, you know.” Niall chuckled.

Meanwhile, Zayn and Louis were exchanging deadly glares at one another. They were trying their best not to act out on their emotions because if they do, someone will end up in a hospital bed.

“I am so glad that you’re doing well,” Liam smiled. “I think we should go straight to Milan, what you think?”

“Okay sure.” Niall nodded.  
*****  
The four boys were on their private plane, flying to Milan. Louis was nudging at Zayn.

"What?" Zayn angrily whispered at Louis. Louis pointed Niall, who was sitting beside the window all by himself, hinting him to go to their assistant.

“Don’t fuck this up, I’m warning you.” Louis threatened, squinting his eyes at the raven-haired lad.

“I get it, okay?” Zayn replied with an irritated tone. He stood up, walking towards the blonde who was all alone and it was a good thing there’s an empty seat beside him.

Niall was a bit startled when he felt a presence nearby. When he turned around, he saw Zayn with an anguished look on his face. He quickly gets up, addressing Zayn.

“Zayn, do you need a drink?” Niall asked. “I’ll get it for you.”

“Uh, no.” Zayn frowned. He was a feeling guilty of what happened today. He didn't know that it could turn into this―a stressful day. "Can I sit here with you?"

“Uh sure…” Niall replied. He was a bit unsure why Zayn was frowning at him. He slowly takes his seat then watched Zayn sit next to him. His heart was started to hammering inside his chest when he felt the warm touch of Zayn’s left hand holding his right hand.

"Zayn, what's wrong?" He faced Zayn, but he was surprised to see tears forming in those golden amber eyes. It tugged at his heart, feeling like it was going to break as well.

"I'm sorry for everything…" Zayn said with an anguished tone. "I didn't know that I'm the reason why you are suffering so terribly."

Niall felt his throat closing up, fearing for the worst. He wondered how Zayn figured out his secret. His hands started to tremble. He took a deep breath, telling himself that there’s no escape route from here.

“Zayn, it’s not your fault.” Niall smiled. “It’s my fault for harboring these feelings…”

Zayn was all alarmed of a sudden when he heard Niall said the word ‘feelings.' But he just Niall continues with his talking.

"When I took this job, I never thought that I would feel this." Zayn watched the blue eyes sparkling at his golden amber orbs. "Every single day, I'm looking forward to seeing you, fetching things that you wanted… Until I realized that my heart is longing for your love…”

Zayn was flabbergasted with the words coming out from the blonde’s mouth.

 _What does this mean_ , Zayn thought. It had taken a couple of seconds before Zayn put the mental puzzle pieces in his head.

_Niall’s heart longing for me. Getting angry at me for having sex with a girl. Liam’s words. Louis’ threats._

 “I hope nothing’s gonna change between us because I know for a fact that you’re straight and I tried accepting the fact that you won’t feel the same for me. But trust me; I’m trying my best to move on…” He heard the blonde lets out a dry chuckle.

Zayn felt his world was colliding with another planet, realizing that…

_Holy shit, I am Niall’s mystery lover!_

“You’re in love with me?” Zayn asked. His eyes were widened in shock as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I thought that's what you're saying?" Niall asked back. Then, he realized that Zayn was referring to something else. At that moment, Niall wanted to crash his head on the nearest concrete wall until his head bleed.

“No.” Zayn said. The shock was still in his system.

Niall quickly pulled out his hand from the raven-haired lad. He felt his cheeks were turning red for humiliating himself in front of Zayn.

 _How stupid am I_ , Niall thought.

"Just forget what I told you, okay?" Niall said, quickly standing up, wanting to flee the scene but before he could take another step, Zayn pulled him down.

"How come you never told me?" Zayn asked, feeling a little bit betrayed. Now those things were starting to make sense in his head. Finding out that the blonde was homosexual, and those times that he would kiss his cheeks, the blonde would blush profusely, and those times that they shared a bed, he could feel was elated. It's because Niall is indeed in love with him. How could he not see this one?

“It’s not important.” Niall replied, avoiding the gaze from Zayn.

"Since when?"

“For three years now.” Zayn realized that the first time they met; the blonde was in love with him―but how?

“Why did you hide it from me?”

“It won’t do anything good if I tell you my feelings like right now.” Niall said with a regretful tone. “It’s not like that you can return my feelings.”

Zayn was stunned. He knew that Niall was telling the truth. He can’t reciprocate those feelings. Zayn is into girls. And Niall was missing some anatomical parts that were important for him when it comes to being intimate.

“I’m sorry, Niall.” Zayn spoke gently, easing the blonde. “I don’t feel the same way.”

“I know.” Niall hung his head low, feeling the stinging pain of rejection. “It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”

“I only see you as my little brother, I hope you understand that.” Zayn said but deep inside he felt that something was wrong, that something was not adding up.

“I know that. You don’t have to keep stomping on my heart.”

"That's not what I meant." Zayn reasoned. He felt sick that he kicked the blonde and now it felt like he was abandoning him. Niall is paramount to him, he can't lose him. Besides, Louis threatened him that if Niall left, he's positive that Louis would do something for him to be kicked out from One Direction.

“I’m really sorry, Niall.” Zayn frowned, feeling so horrible for turning down the blonde’s feelings. He watched as the blonde stood up, tears forming on his blue orbs. “Where are you going?”

"I need a moment alone." Niall said as the tears fell down, grazing his cheeks. Zayn just lets the blonde go; there's nothing he can do at this moment but to give him space.

Louis watched until he saw Niall crying, rushing to the bathroom. And once again, he felt his blood was boiling with fury. He can't wait until he rearranged Zayn's face, free of charge.

“What the fuck did you do?” Louis growled at Zayn. But when Zayn looked at him, he had this defeated expression on his face, making Louis caught off guard.

“How come you never told me that Niall is in love with me?”

Louis was paralyzed from the spot he’s standing on. He wondered if Niall spilled the beans to Zayn.

“You know?” His cerulean orbs wanted to pop out of its socket. “How?”

“Niall told me.” Zayn said. “Erase that, Niall slipped it out.”

Louis was starting to feel better now that secret was out in the open. “So what did you tell him?” He smiled as if a huge thorn was extracted from his heart.

“Although, I feel bad…” Zayn started.

“Feel bad like you-want-to-tap-his-ass-bad?” Louis snickered. “I think he’s in the toilet. If you want, I will watch guard on the door. Come…” He started pulling Zayn to where Niall was.

Zayn playfully hit Louis on his wrist. “You’re disgusting!”

“I don’t feel the same way.” He continued.

“What do you mean, don’t feel the same way?” Louis asked. “You are all over him every single day as if you want to destroy his ass.”

“What?!” Zayn felt his cheeks were turning red. “Absolutely not! I’m straight, okay?”

“Yeah right.” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes out. “Why can’t you just admit that you love Niall?”

“I don’t love him…” Zayn shook his head, disagreeing with Louis. “That way…”  But a part of him was a bit hurt with Louis’ statement, telling him that he loves Niall. He’s _almost_ positive that the love he felt for the blonde is only brotherly love.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked, squeezing himself into the conversation.

“Liam, make Zayn fuck Niall.” Louis said with a straight face. Liam felt the water he just drank minutes ago, wanting to come out through his mouth.

“What?!” Zayn screeched his voice. “I’m not gonna do that.”

“Louis, what are you talking about?” Liam asked then Louis explained to Liam that Zayn already knew about Niall’s mystery lover. “So you knew it already?” He faced Zayn, studying his facial expression.

“Yes.”

“How do you feel about it?” Liam pressed further.

“What―I’m not gonna sleep with him!” Zayn said firmly. He can’t see himself being intimate with a guy. It freaks him out.

“Not that.” Liam reprimanded the raven-haired lad. “I mean how do you feel about knowing Niall’s feelings for you?”

Zayn paused, reflecting on what he learned minutes ago. His mind was still reeling; it felt like someone was playing a cruel joke on him.

“I don’t know. I’m still in shock, can’t believe that Niall have those feelings for me all these time.”

Louis pouted, sulked and said, “You’re willing to fuck a perfect stranger but not Niall.”

Zayn gave a weird look at Louis as if he was growing horns on his forehead. He tried pushing the mental image of him and Niall doing the nasty.

"Niall is a relatively attractive guy. He has blue eyes and soft blonde hair. He's the nicest guy in the entire world and would do anything for a fella like you. What more could you ask for?” Louis pressed further, convincing his bandmate to consider developing a romantic relationship with their assistant.

"Louis, I'm not saying that Niall is hideous. He is indeed good looking, but I'm not attracted to Niall at all." Zayn explained his side without insulting anyone, most especially Louis since him and Niall were best of friends.

“Would you believe this guy?” Louis asked, facing Liam. “The way he kisses him in public as if they are the only people in the entire world.”

“I’m just being his big brother. He’s my little brother, okay?”

"Oh come on!" Louis lets out a frustrated mock. "You and your ‘little brother' speech, no one believed in those."

“What are you talking about?” Zayn asked, glaring at Louis.

"Watch me." Louis said and Zayn watched his bandmate latched on Liam. Louis leaned on Liam near his neck and expressed in a seductive tone, "Let me make you feel better, _big brother_.”

“The fuck, Louis!” Liam shoved Louis away, raising his fist toward Louis. “Get off me before you end up with a broken nose!”

“Exactly, my point!” Louis exclaimed. "This is the standard response of a straight guy and a gay guy together."

“No, I don’t think so.” Zayn shook his head, disagreeing with Louis. He knew that his brotherly relationship with Niall was more evolved than that. “Niall is different.”

“Different like I-want-to-fuck-him-different?” Louis asked, batting his eyelashes at the raven-haired lad, hoping it was a good sales pitch.

“No.” Zayn said firmly. “I told you no.”

“Just let it go, Louis.” Liam said. “We can’t force him to do that.”

"If we don't do anything, Niall will leave us." Louis said with desperation in his voice. "Would you prefer that?"

Liam paused, realizing that Louis was making a point. They were used to the radiance of their Irish assistant. And if Niall left, they'll go back on getting to know another stranger for an assistant. That doesn't sit well with him.

“How about you Zayn?” Louis asked, facing the raven-haired lad. “You’re okay not seeing Niall?”

Zayn stood shocked at his position. He knew that Louis was correct. Zayn cannot live without Niall, he's his sunshine.

"No but…" Zayn was lost for words. He wanted to defend himself, but the mental image of Niall riding him was making him a little bit hot and bothered, and something in his crotch was getting alive.

Louis saw how uncomfortable Zayn was, and his cheeks were turning red like a tomato. And when he looked down at Zayn's crotch, Louis saw something wanting to come out. It made him chuckle.

“Hey everyone!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. "Zayn has a boner just thinking about Niall!"

“What?!” Zayn quickly looked down and indeed a tent was forming in his crotch. He immediately covers it up with his hands. He was utterly mortified, wishing for the ground to swallow him up.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Zayn yelled at Louis, absolutely horrified. But with his cheeks reddening were not helping the situation. And with that, he turned around and ran as fast as he can but the cackle coming from Louis was making him angry. He sat at the far back all by himself. His hands were still at his crotch, covering his boner.

“I am not attracted to Niall.” Zayn tried his best to convince himself. “Definitely not…”

He sat there until he fall asleep and bringing himself into a dream. A dream that would haunt him for the rest of his life…

He was lying on a bed naked but when he looked up, he saw Niall looking down at him with those seductive blue eyes as the blonde was riding his erected dick…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what that means *wink wink* : Ziall smut on the next chapter :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think on this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update but this time it's smut. Surprise!
> 
> Like what I've mentioned before, this smut has a Ziall in it. I don't know what else to tell about this chapter. Oh before I forgot, most content of this chapter is just Zayn's dream, okay? So logic and reason doesn't apply here.
> 
> Make sure to read my notes at the end of the chapter. There's some juicy information for next chapter. :)
> 
> And once again, I'd like to say a big thank you to all kudos and comments. I do appreciate it, and I hope you won't get tired reading this story.

Zayn was feeling good about himself. He was mesmerized by a hot young chick on the dance floor. The way her long blonde hair moved in sync with her voluptuous body. How her milky, white skin glistened with lights bouncing off on the entire bar. How her smile captivated his attention. He’s definitely wanted to get to know the girl.

As the loud music blasted on the bar, bouncing off on all corners of the bar. Zayn approached the girl in a dancing way but not make himself too obvious. And when the girl turned around, an unimaginable force hitting his gut. Her sparkling blue orbs charmed his golden amber ones, completely disarming him with her beauty. The way she laughs sounded like music to his ears like angels singing from the heaven above.

When Zayn noticed that the girl was looking at him, he couldn't help but to blush because those blue orbs were hypnotizing him in a trance that he doesn't care what happens after this night. He leaned over the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Zayn." He extended his hand to shake hers but the response he got was just a giggle and that made his body shivered with excitement.m

Another dance music blasted through, making the girl grind harder on the dance floor. All Zayn could do was to drool with the dancing goddess in front of him. He watched her twirl her body as if she was a prima ballerina who deserved to be on stage. After snapping from his lusty thoughts running through his head, he danced his way to get close to the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked, raising his voice louder than usual because of the deafening music traveling through the air. And once again, the girl just giggled at him. He thought maybe the girl likes being chased down. Zayn has no problem with that. He craved for a challenge; he's definitely not losing this one.

As the night goes on, Zayn kept chasing the girl through the entire dance floor. He knew at one point that the girl would fold and that's when he went for the attack. After seven dance songs being played, he was starting to feel the fatigue keeping up with the girl.

“Damn, this girl can dance!” He cursed.

Zayn watched as the girl exited on the dance floor, he quickly followed her going through the hallway. Lustful thoughts filled his head as he saw how her ass looks yummy, he can't wait to grab on those.

“Hey!” Zayn called out. He was more than glad that the girl turned around, facing him. And once again, those striking blue orbs were making his heart to skip a beat. “I’ve been dancing with you all night; can’t you at least tell me your name?”

He watched as she closed the distance between them, leaning on his neck, whispering in a seductive tone, "Does it matter what my name is?"

As Zayn felt the warmth breath brushing against his ear, he felt his skin was being torched by the fires of passion. But his body shivered completely when he felt the girl bit his earlobe gently. He pushed his head back, feeling his eyes rolled at the back of his head, as the overwhelming eroticism took over his body.

“Shit!” He cursed.

Zayn almost jumped from where he was standing when he felt her hands going under his shirt. As the cold fingertips running against his warm skin, his crotch was getting alive as he was getting turn on.

“Girl, you gotta let me taste you." Zayn breathed hard but before he could land his hand on her, she pushed her away. 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned, was a bit shocked that the girl just did that to him. With her touch, his skin felt like on fire. The sexual arousal beating inside him was so overwhelming that he got to have her no matter it takes.

Zayn panicked when the girl started walking away from him. He quickly grabbed on her, pulling her back. “Look, I’m sorry. Okay?” He apologized. “It’s just you turned me on that fast. No one has ever done that to me before.”

He watched her as those blue orbs studied him as if a specimen under the microscope. He doesn’t like the feeling of it but he’s willing to do anything to get lucky with her.

“What do you want me to do?” Zayn felt a hitch in his breath when he recognized a familiar accent―an Irish accent.

"It sounds like―" Zayn paused. He tried to think of _that_ name but no matter how hard he thinks, he can't come up with a name as if it was just hanging on the tip of his tongue.

He watched her moved towards him. As the distance between them getting closer and closer, the faster his heart beat was. And now the distance between them was just mere centimeters. He saw how flawless her skin was, no imperfections.

Zayn leaned in, pressing his lips brushing against hers. The warm sensation of her lips grazing against his was driving him mad, literally. In his head, he could see fireworks exploded in the night sky as the multiple colors erupted, giving light to them.

The kiss started gentle and sweet, wanting to feel every single sensation of her lips against his. He slid his hands, cupping her cheeks, deepening the kiss. Zayn felt her mouth opening, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. The erotic sensation pulsating in him was so overpowering him that he has to give in to his urges. His hand slid down to her behind, feeling her ass, and it is indeed yummy. Unconsciously, he slowly thrust his hip forward, dry humping her.

After running out of oxygen in their system, they both pull away from one another. Zayn was more convinced that it was the hottest kiss he ever had, fueled by passion and lust. His mind was reeling with the want and need for more.

He felt tightening in the crotch area as soon as he felt the rubbing sensation in the area. He let out a seductive moan, completely aroused, burning with sensuality. His breathing became more ragged, his heartbeat was skyrocketing through the sky, and all he wanted is to feel every inch of her skin.

“You’re making this too hard for me.” Zayn breathed so hard that his vision was becoming blurry. “Can we go somewhere private?”

“Why?” The girl responded with a teasing tone, licking her lips slowly that made Zayn want to explode right there right then.

“I want to fuck you.” Zayn whispered with his voice full of relentless lust and passion.

"How bad do you want me?" He heard her, still rubbing his crotch as he felt his dick so hard that it was becoming painful.

"I want this so bad…" He breathed so hard. "My stomach was twisting in knots. I don't know how you do this, but I'm way too worked up right now."  He panted as he stared intensely with the hypnotizing blue orbs. "You're driving me fucking crazy. I want to explode!"

His breathing became more hitched when he felt her hands going under his shirt again. But when he felt his nipples hardening by the way she pinched it, he tilted his head back along with his pupils at the back of his head.

“Oh, shit!” Zayn cursed, filled with excitement. “Please…”

The girl turned around, pressing her delicious ass, rubbing his crotch, making his dick in his pants harder than it used to be.

“Oh yeah…” He moaned. “Baby, we have to move. I can’t take this heat anymore…”

The girl stood up, her back still facing him. She guided his hands, sliding it to her breasts, massaging it. The sensation of soft flesh in his hands was making his brain shut down for a split second, and let allow his body to do the talking for him.

“You like that?” The girl turned back her head.

“Fuck yes!” Zayn gritted his teeth with overwhelming lust beating inside of him. He continued massaging her breasts as he felt the rubbing sensation on his crotch by her ass.

Then, the girl turned around; her eyes filled with lust, started unbuttoning his pants. Zayn was a bit startled; he quickly grabbed her hands, stopping her.

“What are you doing?” Zayn panted so hard. Although the loss physical contact on his crotch was taking a toll on him, he wanted to feel that sensation again.

“I will suck you…” The girl answered. “Don’t you want that?”

Zayn was on the verge of giving in to his urges, but his brain was screaming at him to stop at this moment before he did something he'll regret later. He doesn't want his face to end up in the tabloids in the morning, stating ‘Zayn Malik having sex in a public bar.' That would be disastrous.

The girl leaned in, using her tongue to lick against his neck slowly. Zayn felt the sloppy saliva penetrating his neck; all reasons were thrown out in the window that instant.

“Screw this!” Zayn growled. There’s no way he could say no to this. He started unbuttoning his pants, pulling his zipper down. The silhouette of his dick pressed so hard on his underwear. The precum was visible on the tip of his hardened member penetrating the fabric of his underwear.

He doesn't care if his face showed up in any tabloids; he'll have no regrets whatsoever. All he wanted to do now is to give in entirely to his urges and let their bodies do the talking.

Zayn bit his bottom lip as he felt the tingling sensation made by her hands cupping his balls. He felt like he was traveling in some kind of a parallel universe where the only people alive were the two of them.

“Let me make feel you better, Zayn…” The girl whispered seductively.

“Yes please!” He was panting so hard that it doesn’t matter if he gave a free public sex show on the entire bar. Then he felt her lips brushing against his. Zayn didn’t even bother to waste time as he intensified the warming exchange of their lips to one another. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, feeling every single erotic sensation crawling on his skin.

Zayn leaned more, but the girl pulled away from him as well as her hands on his balls. He was a little upset because he wanted more. He felt like the girl was into foreplay before going into the main course.

“Please, end my misery, girl…” Zayn begged. “I’m burning hot in here!”

The girl closed the distance between them, grabbing the garter of his underpants, slowly pulling it down. Zayn, on the other hand, with the lust pulsating inside of him, he glanced sideways, making sure that no one was watching them. He moaned, pushing his head back when he felt her hands pumping his dick.

“Shit!” He cursed. “Come on, faster!”

Zayn watched as the girl pumped his hardened member with a seductive grin on her mouth. The sight of her working on his dick was so sexy and hot that he could die at that moment.

He whimpered, wanting for more when he felt she moved her hands away from his dick.

“Why’d you stop, babe?” He panted.

“I have one request…”

“Anything you want, babe.” Zayn felt his heart pounding so hard, making him breathless. He would do give anything just to have this girl on his bed.

The girl leaned in, whispering in his ear. The warm breath grazing against his ear making his body shivered with lust.

“Can you fuck me?”

"Fuck yes!" Zayn moaned. He quickly moved his hand to her crotch, rubbing it. He felt that the fabric of her jeans was dampened, meaning her cunt was soaking wet already. The thought made him more aroused. He can't wait to shove his tongue, playing with her cunt.

“But I want you all for myself.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Zayn nodded, agreeing with the hot girl. There’s no way that he would share this girl with anyone. He might kill if someone dared to get in between them.

“Come on.” The girl giggled, pulling him.

They ran towards in a direction of a closed door. But when they get inside of the room, Zayn was startled that he recognized the place.

"This is my room?" Zayn was shocked, turning around as he gets familiarized his own bed, the dresser, and the art supplies that he used every time that he gets bored. "How the hell did we get here?"

“Does it matter?” The girl growled in a seductive tone.

Zayn felt something weird is going on but when his golden amber orbs met with her blue ones, he stopped thinking, pushing the unusual thought at the back of his mind. At least, he got her alone completely.

He was burning hot with lust and passion as he was pushed by her on his bed. He subtly bounced back as the sexy smirk displayed on his mouth. He slowly licks his bottom lip as he watched pulling her blouse up. The sight of a pink bra, holding her breasts and the fair, white complexion staring in front of him was driving him crazy.

Using both of his elbows, he pushed himself up. The eroticism beating inside him was making his throat dry and all that could quench his thirst was her cunt being played by his tongue.

The girl climbed on the bed, on all fours, on top of him. Zayn was beyond aroused as he saw those hypnotizing blue eyes as the strands of her long blonde hair, brushing against his skin.

“Do you mind if I undress you?” The girl whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

“Not at all.” Zayn whispered back, not breaking away from her alluring gaze. The girl smiled at him, moving her hands on the buttons of his shirt and started unbuttoning them. Zayn can’t help but to bit his lip from overwhelming desire. “I hope we can stay like this forever.”

“So am I.” The girl giggled. “If you only knew…”

Zayn felt that there’s a hidden meaning behind her statement. “What do you mean?”

"This is not the time to be thinking…" The girl leaned, slapping his neck with his warm, sloppy tongue in a slow movement.

Zayn moaned so hard. "You're right… This not the time for that…" He pressed his back against his soft mattress, letting her do whatever she wanted with him. He felt the cold air brushing against his abdomen after the girl completely unbuttoned his shirt.

“I love this one…” The girl commented, running her fingertips, tracing the tattoo on his chest.

“Yeah?”

“It’s hot and sexy.”

"And so are you…" Zayn looked intently at those blue orbs that captivated his being. He moved his hand towards the strands of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. The girl just giggled as a respond to him. The sound traveled on his ear, making knots on his stomach.

“Can I make another request?”

“For you baby, I’ll do anything…” He gazed at her as if she’s made of rare gems.

“Well…” The girl blushed. Her cheeks reddened as a show of her embarrassment. She started fidgeting her fingers, avoiding his gaze, which Zayn find incredibly cute.

Zayn extended his hand, pushing her chin up so she could look him in the eye. “I’d give anything for you, baby.” He stared into those alluring blue orbs. “Just name it and I’ll grant it.”

"This is my first time…" She paused, carefully picking the next words that going to come out in her mouth.

Zayn gulped. “You mean… you’re virgin?”

“No, silly.” She laughed, playfully hitting him in the chest. “I mean, I haven’t fucked in the ass and I’d like you to be my first time.”

Zayn was speechless. He doesn’t know how to respond to a statement like that. He fucked ass before and he got to say, it wasn’t satisfying enough for him. But when a hot girl was requesting like that, it’s hard to say no. In all honesty, he preferred to stretch out her cunt. That would be amazing, he bet.

“I… uh…” Zayn opened his mouth, finding the right words to say. “Why ass?”

"Because I haven't experienced it." Zayn just nodded. He needed to convince this girl to let him destroy her cunt.

“I’m sure you’d be more satisfied if I fuck your cunt.” Zayn chuckled, hoping it was good enough to let her believe that the sensation of his dick rubbing her insides.

“Then, I’m leaving.” She said abruptly that sent shock all over Zayn. She pulled away from him. “If you’re not gonna give it to me, I’ll find someone who can.”

“Wait―” Zayn grabbed on her arm. His grip on her dipped with need and want. He can’t just let this girl go. He felt the blue orbs carefully watching him, studying him, making Zayn uneasy.

“Okay, I’ll fuck you in the ass or any body part you want.” Zayn growled. “I’ll even fuck your nose if you ask me to.”

He watched her smiling. The crinkles around her eyes made his heartbeat speed up; he knew at that moment that he's screwed, literally.

“I have one more request.”

Zayn felt his heart beating so hard in his chest. He wondered what is up with this girl and requests. If she’s not _that_ hot, he won't waste any time. He would move on to the next one.

“Really?” She grimaced, folding her arms over her chest.

“Really what?” He asked, utterly confused with her question.

"If I'm not hot, you wouldn't waste time on me." She raised one of her eyebrows.

_Crap! Is she like a mind reader_ , he thought.

“No, of course not.” Zayn said, doing some damage control. “I would never say something like that.” He chuckled, lying through his teeth. “Can we go back? Come on, I really want to fuck you now!”

“But first, let me play with you first.” She giggled.

“I’m not against to the idea.” Zayn sighed with excitement. He completely relaxed as he pressed his back again on the mattress.

When he felt his neck was being licked by her, he completely lost it. He tilted his neck in the opposite direction to give more space to work on. He moaned so loud to voice out the lust and passion reverberating inside of him. Then, he felt her tongue was working down to his chest, playing with his right nipple.

“Oh, shit. Fuck!” He groaned, closing his eye, amplifying the eroticism within. He arched his back to show how aroused he was. “Yeah, baby. Keep going…” He used his hand, pushing her down. He wanted her to play with his hardened member. The sloppy, warm tongue moved in a circular pattern over his abdomen, making him want to groan louder.

“Fuck, baby! You’re going to kill me here!” He panted so hard. Somehow, the oxygen in his system was running low and he had to breathe faster.

Zayn felt her hands, grabbing on the garter of her underpants, and all he could was to laugh with excitement. He knew that this girl could totally fulfill his carnal urges. Then, the next thing he knew the giggle coming from her as she pulled down his underpants.

“Now, this is a big one.”

“Yeah?” Zayn chuckled. “Feel free to do anything you want.”

He gasped when he felt the warm, wet mouth pleasuring his dick.

"Fuck!" He cursed. The sensation of her flirty mouth licking from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip was driving him insanely erotic. He felt his skin was being lit by fire. "Shit! Keep going, baby!"

The pace was speeding up and the sound of her mouth left Zayn panting so hard. The knots in his stomach were making him sick but in a good way. But all of a sudden, he felt the loss of heat enveloping his dick. He pushed himself up using his elbows to check what happened.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

He watched her climbing on the bed on all fours, attacking her neck. And once again, Zayn felt his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

"That works, as well." He bit his bottom lip with the sensuality pumping in his system. No one can pleasure him like what he's experiencing right now. This is totally the best foreplay he had. The erotic sensation he felt as his neck was being licked, finding his sweet spot, was more than that he could handle.

After a while, the neck sucking was getting old so he decided to speed up the process. Using his hands, he held on her cheeks, moving her face onto his. They shared a hot, passionate kiss. It started rough, and Zayn didn’t mind that. He shivered when he felt her tongue going inside of his mouth. And once again, he didn’t mind her to be more aggressive. He actually thought that it was hot.

Before passing out due to the oxygen being depleted in their lungs, they pulled away from one another. They stared at one another filled with non-extinguishable desire.

“Can you fuck me now?”

“Heck yeah!”

"Do you have lube?”

Zayn looked up, finding the desired item. Luckily, a small bottle was sitting on his bedside table. “There!” He pointed. He felt she moved, crawling on top of him. The heat escaping from her body, grazing against his skin was making him more aroused.

“The condom is on the second shelf.” He added.

"We don't need one." She giggled.

“What do you mean?” He asked. The butterflies in his stomach were getting more intense as the seconds pass them by.

Zayn watched her moving again, crawling back to him with the desired item on her hand. The smirk on her mouth was literally making his dick harder.

Once the girl was on top of him again, she looked deeply into his eyes and said, “I want to feel every inch of your dick.” She licked her bottom lip.

Zayn was shivering underneath her. He thought that she was literally driving him absolutely crazy, not that he's complaining. With all this foreplay going on, he knew for sure that this is going to be the best sex he'll ever have. That thought made the butterflies in his stomach went into some kind of a revolution, churning his gut upside down.

“God, you’re so hot!” He growled, gritted his teeth.

And with that, she popped open the bottle, squirting a desirable amount of the oily substance. He watched her how she slowly rubbed the slippery oil on her hands. He thought that this was the hottest scene he had ever seen.

He panted, breathing as hard as the anticipation was building between them, making his dick throbbed with excitement.

“End my misery…”

“You’re excited, aren’t you?” All Zayn could do was to nod, ready for whatever she’s going to do to him. His mind was running wild; he knew that this would be the most pleasurable feeling that he’s going to have.

“Ohhhh… Fuck!” Zayn moaned so loudly as soon as he felt the warm lubed hands, rubbing his excited hardened member. He arched his back, following what his body with the urges pumping inside of him.

She started pumping the dick at an increasing pace, making Zayn gasping, breathing raggedly, as his moan getting louder and louder. The overwhelming sensation of his cock was being rubbed sending him to the edge.

“Shit!” He growled loudly. “Damn, you’re driving me crazy!”

After a couple of more rubbing, she stopped, leaving Zayn wanting for more. He watched her lubed hands, prepping her asshole for his thick, throbbing dick. Zayn never thought that the sight of someone's hole was making him this hard and excited.

He watched her stood up then descending into him. At the moment of her asshole brushed against the tip of his dick, Zayn completely lost it. He moaned so hard; he never felt this much sexually aroused before.

As gravity helped them out, Zayn felt how tight her hole was, sending shock all over him. The overpowering lust became greater and more intense in his body as the girl descended to his dick, adjusting to its size. At first it was slow, he saw on her face how painful and how erotic it was but after a couple of pumpings, she adjusted to his size. And now they were bouncing together with overwhelming lust and passion.

Zayn was all worked up as he watched her bit her bottom lip, pumping his dick into her hole, her breasts bounced as well. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Yeah, baby…” He moaned. “You’re so fucking amazing!”

He always thought anal sex was only for homosexuals but after tonight, he definitely wanted to try this again.

Then, he felt her hands, pressing his chest to support her weight. The sensual gazes of their eyes were too much that he enjoyed every second of this. As the pumping sensation continues, he felt her hands moving into his face, eventually closing his eyelids.

“I want you to imagine me…” The girl moaned seductively.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He moaned back.

“…As Niall Horan!”

“What?!” Zayn quickly opened his eyes and was startled to see that the girl slowly morphed into Niall Horan, his trusty assistant, riding his erected dick.

“The fuck!” Zayn yelled, pushing off the blonde.

"What's the matter, Zayn?" He recognized the thick, strong Irish accent traveling to his ear.

“What are you doing here?” He growled, filled with anger and fury. “Where’s the girl?” He glanced in every direction but sees no one except the two of them.

“What girl?”

“The girl I’m fuckin―” Zayn even questioned if his mind was playing tricks on him. He was positive that he had a girl on top of him moments ago; she can’t just disappear like that on him.

“There’s no girl in here.” Niall answered, glancing in every direction. “Do you see anyone in here?”

Zayn paused, agreeing with his assistant. But then, his anger and rage returned, wondering why Niall was on top of him.

“Why are you on top of me?”

“I wanna make you feel better." Niall moaned. Zayn recognized the same shade of blue eyes and the same shade of blonde strands except it's shorter.

“Don’t come any closer!” Zayn threatened. “I mean it!” And somehow his warning doesn’t faze the blonde. He saw Niall stared at him with hungry eyes, similar to the girl earlier. He wondered if Niall drugged him to make him see the illusion of a hot girl.

“Did you fucking drug me?!” He yelled, raising his fist, ready to strike the blonde if ever get any closer to him.

“Drug you? Why would I do that?” Niall replied. His eyes were still burning with lust and passion. “You’re the one who wanted me here.”

“What!” Zayn screeched his voice, shaking his head to disagree. There’s no way that he’s going to want Niall. “That’s not true.”

“You can keep lying to yourself, Zayn, but you cannot deny the chemistry and heat between us.” Zayn saw Niall getting closer to him but then all of a sudden he felt his entire body was paralyzed.

But when he felt Niall's hand brushing against his balls, Zayn felt his body shivered uncontrollably. The prior foreplay was already in his system; he's already aroused and there's no way to turn back now. And now that his assistant was standing so close to him, he saw the greenish hues of his pupil, somehow capturing him, disarming him with his Irish charm.

The rubbing sensation gets rougher until Zayn felt that the blonde’s hands were creeping on his hardened member. All Zayn could do was to let out a seductive moan.

"Niall… What are you doing?" He panted. At the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong to let his little brother caressed his dick like that but a part of him wanted the blonde to pleasure him until he explodes. "This… is… so… wrong…"

The pace was getting rougher and faster, it was making Zayn breathe quicker. He pushed his head back to accommodate the lust washing all over him. He wanted the blonde to stop, but the pleasurable feeling of the sensation on his dick was overpowering him.

He was a little surprised when he felt the warm breath of the Irish boy brushing against his ear, sending shock all over his body.

“Do you want me to stop?” His warm breath tickled Zayn’s ear with excitement.

Zayn moaned. “No… Keep going…”

Zayn felt that the rubbing stopped. He opened his eyes, watching the blonde, stepping away from him.

“No, don’t go…” Zayn pleaded. “I need you…”

“I want you to do something for me.” The blonde whispered. His gaze was not breaking away from Zayn.

 “Whatever it is, I can give it to you…” Zayn moaned. He watched the blonde getting closer to him. As they were standing in front of one another, the distance was inches away; Zayn saw those hypnotizing blue orbs.

“Really?” Zayn heard him, recognizing it was spoken the same way like the girl that was pumping him earlier. Those thoughts kept swimming in his head, but the lust overpowering his brain to focus on multiple things. All he wanted was for Niall to pleasure him until he exploded.

“Yes, really!” Zayn growled. "Anything you want…" He saw how the blonde smirked. He recognized those as well, similar to the girl earlier. He wondered if someone out there was dropping hints on him that he just didn't see.

Zayn let Niall pushed him until they were on the bed, him under Niall. The desirable hunger in those blue eyes seems alluring him, not caring that whatever they’re doing overshadowing any kind of logic and reason. He just wanted to make himself feel better, as well as Niall.

“I want to ride your dick…” The blonde whispered, not breaking the yearning look in those blue orbs. “Zayn…”

“I’m all yours, baby.” Zayn moaned.

The raven-haired lad watched the lad stood up, descending into him, positioning himself on his thick, fat, throbbing dick. A wave of an excruciating sensation of pleasure reverberated within Zayn as soon as his tip met with Niall's pinkish, moist hole.

The feeling of his hardened member was penetrating the blonde’s tight carnal cave, sending Zayn over the edge. It amplified a hundred times when he felt the blonde grinding against his dick, adjusting to his size.

“Oh shit, Niall!” He growled, feeling every single tingling sensation radiating from his excited, erected dick. “This feels so fuckin’ good!”

Zayn felt the blonde put down his hands over his shoulder to support his weight as the blue orbs throw seductive, alluring gaze against his golden amber orbs. It took a couple of pumps before Niall could adjust to the hugeness of Zayn's manhood.

The pace is increased as the erotic moans erupted in the entire room. All they wanted was to share this passionate moment together and prolong as much as they can.

Zayn felt the buildup tingling sensation on his stomach, indicating that he was getting closer. He put his hands on the blonde’s shoulder to intensify his thrusts against Niall’s hole. He always thought that the blonde was easy to lift up and he proved that at this moment. He angled his hips as he put more force on thrusting him. The sounds escaping from the blonde’s plump lips were driving Zayn closer to the edge.

He doesn't want this to end, now that he tastes how breathtaking and amazing Niall on the bed. He definitely wanted an encore for this.

Both boys were glistening with sweat; their natural scent was escaping from their bodies, but it didn't matter because they love the smell of each other.

The overwhelming of orgasmic feeling on Zayn's stomach became more intense as the blonde leaned in towards him, creating a deeper angle for Zayn to shove his hardened member. The warm lips of Niall's lips grazed against his. It made him look back at the time that when he almost kissed the blonde. Today, he proved that Niall has the softest lips he had ever tasted. It tasted sweet, like orangey mint flavor as he brushed his tongue on the blonde's lips. He seductively bit the blonde's lower lip, making Niall open his mouth. He took that chance to dominate the blonde's mouth.

Zayn’s mind was spinning out of control as the sensation of his tongue explored every single inch of the blonde’s mouth. Kissing him was no different to any other girl, in all honesty it’s five times better at least.

He felt Niall was teasing him to deepen the kiss and he's more than welcome to give what the blonde wanted. He always thought that the blonde has no wild side, but boy he was so wrong. He likes this Niall, the Niall that drives him over the edge that he felt his body was splitting in two, filled with excitement.

Zayn felt the smirk forming on the blonde's mouth, making him more aroused. And with that going on, he kept continuing attacking, spreading the hole of the blonde. This overpowering feeling reverberating inside of him was out of this world that he felt like if he stopped that he's never going to have this, and that scared him.

He never thought that he would enjoy gay sex, and now that he's experiencing it, he got to say its way better than fucking a cunt. Niall made him believe that he was the only one that could get him feel this way; their bodies glistened with sweat and the overwhelming erotic sensation emanating from his genitalia.

"Fuck Niall!" He moaned. "You are driving me crazy!"

Zayn heard Niall moaned back at him as he pulled himself back and move rapidly pumping his hardened member that it felt like he was getting closer and closer. Zayn thought it was freaking sexy the way Niall ran his hand over his head, pushing the blonde strands of his hair. It was definitely turning him on as he saw how Niall bounced on top of him, pleasuring him like no other could.

“I don’t care how wrong this is…” Zayn growled. His voice filled with undying lust. “But my fat dick is definitely longing for your hole.”

“Oh yeah?” Niall moaned. A seductive smirk was evident in his mouth as he enjoyed that the raven-haired lad was longing for him. "Do you want me to stop?"

“No!” Zayn begged. “Please don’t!”

The blonde just giggled as he enjoyed the effects that he’s having on the raven-haired lad.

“Then tell me how much you want me, how much you need me…” Niall whispered.

"Niall, you don't know how much I want you…" Zayn kept attacking the hole. "How much I need you… It's crazy how I kept depriving myself of this. And from this moment on, you'll be mine forever.”

“I like the sound of that.” Niall leaned back, moving his hips as if he’s riding a mechanical bull, sending shock Zayn on a different level of pleasure. The way his hole was being plummeted by a huge dick, quenching his desirable hunger.

“Ahhh!” Zayn moaned so hard. The sensation vibrated on his hardened member was getting too much. By instinct, he moved his hand, grabbing on the blonde’s hardened dick, pumping it in sync with his thrusts.

“Shit, Zayn!” Niall moaned. “That feels fuckin’ good! Faster!”

The pressure on their stomach kept building and building as they felt that they were getting closer to the edge.

“I’m getting close, Zayn…”

“Oh yeah?” Zayn smirked seductively. It’s time to wrap this up as he increased the pace, faster than the previous one.

“Zayn, I’m gonna…  gonna―" Niall screamed as Zayn saw in slow motion how the blonde's dick squirts a thick, milky white substance. Zayn never thought that someone's dick shooting load was sexy and hot until now. He saw how tensed the blonde facial expression, changing into relaxed ones.

The tingling sensation vibrating on his stomach was getting intense as he felt his toes curl so hard as he felt his dick spit out the load he’s building up for a while now.

“Shit, Niaaallll!” Zayn screamed with overwhelming lust, heat, and uncontrollable desire, waiting for the orgasmic high to fade, making him close his exhausted eyelids.

Then he felt all of a sudden a jolt of electricity punching on his gut. He gasped as he open his eyes―seeing the captivating blue orbs staring at him.

"Are you alright?" He heard Niall, shaking him vigorously. "You were screaming out loud. It gave me a scare." He felt his cheeks reddening as he was trying to make sense of things. One thing he was in bed, letting the blonde ride him at the edge of his carnal pleasure and now that the blonde was looking at him with a worried expression. "I thought you were hurt."

Zayn slowly regains his normal breathing as he studied carefully the perfection of the blonde that was staring at him. He didn't notice it until now that Niall is beyond perfection, and now he's starting to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Then, a feeling of dread washed all over him as he realized that what happened moments ago―the most pleasurable sex he had ever experienced with anyone was anything but just a dream. A mixture of emotions brewed inside of him, overwhelming his mood. He felt anger, confused, and frustrated.

Zayn swatted the blonde’s hands as soon as he felt the touch brushing against his cheeks.

“Get off me!” Zayn growled. His eyebrows were scrunching together with resentment. “Don’t you dare fuckin’ touch me, faggot!”

Niall felt like he was being splashed by icy cold water all over him as he heard that vulgar, offensive word escaping from Zayn. His lips quivered as the shock spread inside of him. He nodded in defeat, quickly turning around. He stood up, making a couple of steps away from the raven-haired lad, and said without looking back, “They just want me to check up on you. We’re landing in half an hour.”

Zayn watched as the blonde disappeared from his sight, realizing the regret of what he just had done. He doesn't know what came over him to say that disgusting word. He slowly looked down, felt the heat emanating from his crotch. He gently unbuttoned his pants, slipping down the zipper, then pulling down his underpants. He saw how his dick was still hard and soaked with semen.

“I am so fucking screwed…”

Zayn then realized that the sex dream he had with Niall was something he can’t erase from his mind and the way his body longing for the blonde’s touch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about this chapter? I know Zayn is a bit harsh on Niall :( Trust me, guys, soon, he will realize what a mistake he has done because next chapter a new character will make its debut appearance. I'm not sure if you're going to like this character or not, but I don't want to give any more details. Just watch out for the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise again! Did I get you? LOL. 
> 
> This a new update - a parting gift if you must. Since I'm going back to school tomorrow so I thought I should give you guys another one. I might or might not update on Wednesday depending on my homework so let's hope there's not much to do this week.
> 
> I finished writing chapter eleven so I think I have more time to focus on my studies without getting behind on my writing.
> 
> Like what I've mention from the previous chapter, a new character will make 'his' debut appearance, so I'm excited and anxious about what your thoughts. Just read and find out who this new character.

Louis detected weirdness were coming off from Zayn and Niall. He already bugged Zayn to tell him if he fixed whatever's going with him and the blonde, but he ended up with nothing. He was startled earlier when Zayn snapped at him so he decided not push any of his buttons anymore.

He hopped until he was in a reaching distance with the blonde, snaking his arm on Niall. He smiled, gathering all the courage he could. “So, are you and Zayn okay?” He saw how their assistant tensed up and at that moment he knew that Zayn failed to do what he was asked to do.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?" Niall responded in an irritated manner. He sped up his walking until he catches up with Harry, who was busy responding DM's on _Twitter_.

Zayn regretted all the words he threw at the blonde. He didn't mean any of it; his mind was all boggled, not knowing which way is up. The Niall he encountered in his dream, sharing that one-of-a-kind sex left a lingering feeling inside him and he wanted to do it one more time. But after what happened earlier, insulting the blonde, there's no way that his dream could end up in reality. Besides, he knew that he turned down the blonde and if he brought it up to Niall, he knew that it could cause confusion and tension between them.  As of now, their relationship is all messed up and he didn't want to rock the boat any further. Zayn decided to lay low for a while and spent his time away from the blonde as much as he can. Although, he knows that it would be hard, he needed to clear his mind if having these weird feelings for the blonde is the right way for him.

His wandering thoughts were snapped away when he felt an abrupt movement behind him, imprisoning him from behind. When he turned around, he freaked out completely to see his fake girlfriend, grinning at him.

“Perrie?”

“I miss you so much!” She placed a quick peck on his lips.

At one corner of his eye, he saw how the blonde was watching the entire scene with a pained expression on his face. Somehow, he felt guilty but there's nothing he can do. He signed up for this sucky agreement. And although Perrie made him want to climb the tallest building and jump off quickly, he still had to put appearances to show to the public that they’re the hottest couple in the music industry.

He just let Perrie brushed her glossy lips against his, but the sensation was leaving him disgusted so he waited for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, still wondering what their management was planning this time.

“I want to see you, isn’t that obvious?” She slid her arms behind him until she reached his side, pulling him to close the distance between them.

"Well now that you see me you can go now." Zayn wiggled his way out of Perrie, not wanting to give her any more weird ideas. At the same time, he kept glancing on the blonde who was still staring at them with the same wounded expression on his face.

Louis watched his best friend as the distressed expression on his face showed up. He followed the blonde’s gaze and to see the devil in disguise aka Perrie Edwards was snogging Zayn. Just the thought of them doing intimate things made him want to vomit as in literally.

He patted Niall's shoulder, making the blonde to snap away from looking at the fake couple. "You know it's alright. This is just for a show."

“I know that.” Niall replied. “And I really don’t care what Zayn do and don’t do. I’m just here doing my job to serve you boys whatever you need.”

Hearing that from his best-friend-slash-his-assistant felt a bad taste in his mouth. Niall made it sound like they were making him a slave, which they don’t.

“That hurts, you know…” Louis frowned, making Niall feeling really awful.

"I'm sorry, Louis." Niall apologized, placing his hand on Louis' shoulder. "I'm just really in a bad mood."

“I understand.” Louis said. “Can we go to the press conference already?”

“Sure.”  
*****  
The press conference was filled with questions about their upcoming album, the most-awaited tour, and some personal questions. They have done this a couple times so it felt like a routine to them. It lasted for about an hour and half.

As the journalists and photographers were leaving the area, all the boys stayed, getting ready for their two-hour rehearsal in Milan.

“Geez! That was the longest ninety minutes of my life." Louis whined, placing his feet on the table as he leaned back and putting his hands on the back of his neck, completely relaxing after enduring the nosy reporters and flashing cameras on their faces.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Harry added. “Anyways, do we have a break before the rehearsal?”

“Should be.” Liam said, signaling the blonde to come closer to him.

“What is it?” Niall asked.

"Could you get me something to snack on?" He heard Liam requesting for food. Niall quickly gets his trusty notepad and pen to write down what Liam wanted for a snack.

“Anything specific?” The blonde asked.

"I want one too!" Harry raised his voice for the blonde to hear him.

Liam turned around and yelled back, “You don’t even know what I’m getting!”

“I’m sure whatever it is, it will taste yummy so I’ll have what Liam is having!” Harry grinned.

“Okay fine!” Liam answered Harry then faced Niall. “I guess we’ll have two panini sandwiches. Could you tell them that to put more ground pepper?" Niall just nodded as he wrote down Liam's specific request. "And also no pickles, you know me and pickles. Ugh!" Liam making a sour expression on his face that Niall quickly got what his point was.

“Got it.” Niall smiled as he finished writing down the request. Then, he turned around to find Louis. “How about you, Louis? Anything for a snack?”

“Can you get me biscotti?” The blonde went back to his notepad as he wrote down Louis’ request. “And also coffee to match. Black, no sugar.”

“Sure, got it.”

“I want something to eat as well!” Niall felt his blood boil in annoyance as he heard the irritable voice of Zayn’s girlfriend.

He had no choice but to walk towards her and write down as well what she wanted. Although, he hated her guts. There's nothing he can do but to accommodate whatever she wanted because the management was fond of her and if she decided to throw a fit, the management will always back her up. So the blonde tried his best to show his poker face and write down whatever Perrie wanted for a snack.

"Is there any particular food that you like to eat?" Niall flashed a fake smile. His mouth twitched involuntarily in discomfort. If he could, he would put a tape stretching his cheeks so his smile would stay that way.

“I’ll have Bocconcini Salad." Perrie said as she twirled her shoulder length blonde hair. “And also unsweetened ice tea. Make sure it’s unsweetened!”

Niall wrote it down as fast as he could. He can't make any mistakes now and if he does, his job would be at stake. Until he found a good replacement job, he's desperately hanging onto the job he currently has.

“Did you write it down correctly?” He heard Perrie’s indignant tone directed at him. “I’m sure a high school graduate like you can spell right.”

Niall took a deep breath in, trying to dismiss his evil thoughts. As he exhaled, ridding off the negative energy in his body.

_Lord, give me strength_ , Niall thought. _If I don't need this job so desperately, I will slash this bitch's throat._

His mouth shuddered in rage then flashed a fake smile once more. “Yes, I can spell correctly. Is there anything else?”

“How about you, baby?” Perrie purred, tickling the back of Zayn’s neck, who was sitting beside her and was busy on his mobile phone that he doesn’t notice that Niall was in his close proximity.

When Zayn didn’t respond, Perrie elbowed him on the side, enough for Zayn to snap away to whatever he's doing on his mobile phone.

“What!” He snapped his head up, making the blonde laughing internally the way Zayn growled at Perrie. “I’m busy, what do you want?” He faced the startled blonde girl then when he moved his golden amber orbs slightly, he saw that Niall was staring back at him. And once again, the memory of his hottest sex dream with Niall flashed before his very eyes, making his cheeks turning red, blending his olive tanned complexion.

Niall then remembered what Zayn called him earlier at the plane, making his blood boil. He was the one worried about the raven-haired lad and yet he called him _that_ vulgar word. How rude, he thought. And so, he showed an emotionless expression as he asked the question. “Do you need a snack as well?”

Zayn saw how cold and lifeless Niall was. He knew it was his fault; he desperately wanted to apologize but not right now, not in front of his girlfriend. Because if he does, Perrie will ask him a million questions that he doesn't want to answer.

“I’ll have a coffee. My usual order.” Zayn stated plainly.

“Got it.” Niall nodded.  
*****  
Niall started walking in the busy, chaotic streets of Milan with one of his hand holding an Italian-English dictionary.

"How do you say coffee?" He mumbled himself, looking down on the pages of the small pocket size book. He kept walking and walking, not realizing that he was about to bump into something or rather someone. By the time that he noticed, it was too late and he crashed, losing his footing and balance, and he ended up on the ground.

Niall heard a crashing sound, smashing into the ground. By the time he opened his eyes, he had witnessed how destroyed a camera was, and he felt horrible as he looked to whoever owned it who was lying on the ground as well. It took a couple of seconds before him and the person he bumped into regained their composure. He narrowed his eyes towards the individual who turned out to be a guy who looked fairly young, and seemed familiar to him.

"Niall Horan?" He heard the man spoke to him. He wondered how this man knew his name. He was just a mere personal assistant to the boys of One Direction, no one would bother knowing his name. Even his _Twitter_ followers were not that many.

“Yes?” He replied, very cautious on the guy talking to him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man giggled.

Niall shook his head. “Should I?”

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” The guy said. “Does Aiden MacAllister mean anything to you?”

Niall thinks really hard, trying to locate the name in his head. The name sounds familiar and then he gasped as he realized who the guy in front of him.

“Oh my God! Aiden MacAllister.” His mouth was wide open in shock. He remembered the name so vividly. He recalled way back to high school that Aiden MacAllister is the hottest guy in Mullingar High. Every guy wanted to be like him and the every girl wanted him to be their boyfriend. He was envied by every student. He's an A-plus student with excellent athletic abilities. He's everyone's dream including Niall's but unfortunately, Aiden was dating the prima ballerina of the school, Donna Salazar. And Niall knew that Aiden is straight so he admired and loved him from a distance. He never thought that he would see his major crush in high school, here in Milan, of all places.

"I guess you remember me now." Aiden smirked. He remembered Niall, the creative director of the school paper. They had the same classes together, but Niall doesn't talk to him at all, wondering if the blonde was a snob or something. But way back in high school, reputation is crucial and that's why he hung out with the popular clique. But after high school, he realized that there's more to life than what society tells you to do.

“Of course, how could I forget someone like Aiden MacAllister?" Niall mouthed until he realized that he was flirting with the guy, which was a pathetic move. Then he noticed that Aiden was blushing. 

“Oh come on, high school is like a million years ago but I’m still Aiden, same old Aiden.” Aiden chuckled, catching some glances toward the blonde. He was quite surprised to see that Niall changed his hair color. He always thought that the brown colors looked good on Niall.

“Yeah so true.” Niall nodded. “So are you and Donna still together?” He asked, fishing for information. He knew it was a bad move and yet he still dared to ask.

“Oh God, no!” Aiden replied quickly, way too fast. "We broke up after graduation.”

"Oh my, what happened?" Niall was becoming more curious. Somehow, a glint of hope was shining through him. A smile was threatening to show in his mouth, but he willed himself to conceal it.

“We’re going to different school and I don’t think I can handle long distance relationships.” Aiden smiled, recalling his high school sweetheart. “I haven’t thought of her until now. Now that you mention her.”

_Damn! I should keep my mouth shut_ , Niall thought.

“But do you still wanna get back together?”

Aiden looked at the blonde with a questioning look. He doesn’t where his former school going with this kind of investigation.

“Wow, you sure ask a lot of questions about my past.”

Niall pressed his lips together for probing about Aiden’s life. He frowned right away because he doesn’t want Aiden to think that he’s stalking him or something. All he wanted was to move on from the raven-haired lad. What was he thinking? Aiden wouldn’t look at him that way, that’s for sure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I really didn't expect to see anyone from our hometown here in Milan, of all places." Niall smiled but deep inside he was grimacing.

“Don’t worry about it, Niall.” Aiden nodded. “It’s all in the past.”

Then, they continued walking as the blonde tried to find where he could find those snacks so he could get back before Perrie insult him further.

"So, where'd you go to college?" Aiden asked.

“I didn’t go to college.” The blonde answered, still staring at his Italian-English dictionary.

“How come? Aren't you on the honor's list?"

“Yeah, I was.” The blonde smiled, recalling his high school. He loved learning and investigating stuff, and that’s why he decided to join the club that managed the school paper. There’s something about writing that made him excited because of endless possibilities. “But by the end of senior year, my brother and now his wife got pregnant and when the child came out, there were some complications.”

"What kind of complications?" Aiden asked carefully. He sensed that this is a sensitive topic that must be handled cautiously. He doesn't know him that much, but he knew that he loved his family so dearly. Aiden remembered that one family event in school; he saw how Niall lights up when he was interacting with his family.

"My nephew has this rare genetic disease, so instead of me going to college, I decided to work." Niall answered. He felt the dread spreading through his entire being. Just the thought of his nephew not being able to be an average kid, who should be out and playing with his peers but instead he was living from hospital to hospital. "You remember that mini-stop store near the church?"

Aiden nodded. From time to time, he remembered buying some stuff in there. Growing up in a small town like Mullingar, there’s not much to go on, and everybody knew everybody and that’s why their community has this tight closeness.

"But the salary wasn't enough to support my nephew's treatment so I flew out to London, hoping to find a better job with a good pay. I've tried being a dog walker, dishwasher, mailman…" Niall chuckled. He wondered how he got through those tough times. "I even also tried working in construction."

“Construction, huh?” Aiden pondered. “That’s hard to visualize with that small body of yours.”

“I know, right.” Niall cackled. “You name any job and I probably must’ve done it.”

“How’s your nephew doing by the way?” Aiden asked.

"As of now, he's stable. We, the Horans, never gave up that easily." Niall chuckled, convincing himself that Theo, his nephew, will be cured one of these days. With all these scientific discoveries breaking through every single day, it wouldn't take that long to find the remedy for Theo's ailment.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“How about you?” Niall asked. “What are you doing here in Milan?”

“Me? I’m just doing a video shoot.” Aiden smiled. “But that looks impossible, knowing my camera’s been broken.” He looked at his smashed video camera into pieces.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry about that.” Niall apologized profusely, mortified with the entire situation. “I’ll pay for it, promise.”

Aiden shook his head, chortling, “No worries, Niall. I’m sure _YouTube_ will give me a new one once I get back to London.”

“As in the _YouTube_?” Niall repeated.

“Yes. I’m a Youtuber and I do post videos online on a regular basis." Aiden cleared. Niall knew about the people posting videos on the mentioned site but he never actually met one. "Most of my videos are all about fitness since I’m a personal fitness trainer after all.”

Niall studied Aiden from head to toe in a subtle manner. He noticed how Aiden’s arm was being hugged tightly by his green shirt, and he could only imagine how glorious his abdomen muscles were.

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” Aiden asked in a humorous manner and that made the blonde to snap away from his inappropriate thoughts.

“Sorry.” Niall chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks were turning pink. “Yeah, I could really see how you are as a personal trainer.” He caressed Aiden’s arm, pinching it gently. “Uh, hello biceps…” He giggled seductively.

_Oh my God! What are you doing?_ His inner conscience was screaming at him. _Just because Zayn didn’t want you back don’t mean you jump on the next hot guy you see!_

Aiden blushed. Reddish pigmentation spread across his cheeks. The shy, cowering Niall he knew in high school was long gone, and the bold, flirtatious Niall standing in front of him was someone he can get along with. He got to admit that the blonde was working on him and the striking blue eyes were doing something in his insides, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. But first he must confirm if Niall was really into him or he’s just naturally flirtatious. A lot of things could happen from high school up to now.

“Thanks.” Aiden smiled. “You know I was engaged once…” He continued and he saw how the blonde retracted from him with a regretful expression on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Niall backed away, diverting his gaze away from the good looking Aiden. “That was really inappropriate. I guess today’s a full moon or something.” He laughed at his own weird joke.

“No, I mean ‘was engaged’ but not anymore.” Aiden replied quickly. The frown on the blonde’s face turned upside down, and Aiden took that sign as an indication that the blonde is probably into dudes.

“What happened?”

"We were engaged for three years and our sex life is really on the rocks so she suggested trying a threesome."

“Oh wow…” Niall was rendered speechless. He wasn’t exactly expecting that.

“I said yes, hoping it would save our relationship because I thought I loved her.” Aiden explained. “But when we were doing it, I am more into the guy that she brought, and somehow I knew that I’m really into guys.”

Niall felt his mouth was opening in shock as he heard those words from his former crush. He doesn't know if Aiden was dropping a hint or something. He'd better play it safe and not blurt all his feelings for history to repeat, like the one with Zayn.

“Oh…” Niall said, treading carefully with his words. “So you’re like what, bisexual?”

“I guess so…”

Niall just nodded, trying to find the next words to say, but he kept ending up blank.

“How about you?” Aiden asked, fishing for information. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Niall. But he needed to be careful before he scared the guy off.

"What about me?" The thundering sensation originating from his chest, Niall couldn't help but to feel the tingling feeling in his stomach as well.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Aiden asked. “Because if you don’t, I’d like to date you or something…”

The shock hit the blonde in all directions, not really expecting for a miracle to come down on him. He didn’t even notice that the dictionary on his hands was slipping away. He gaped his mouth wide open how to process, let alone how to respond to a confession like that.

Niall thought of Zayn instantly. He wondered if this was like cheating on him or something. He had feelings for him for three damn years and yet when he opens it up to him; he turned him down and insulted him.

_Why are you hesitating?_ His inner conscious made another appearance once again. _An opportunity like this doesn’t come very often. Besides, this is Aiden MacAllister. We are head over heels in love with him way back in high school. Do I need to pound you in the head so you can remember it?_

He stared at Aiden. He noticed his face doesn’t change at all but maybe became more mature. He still has his black hair in a quiff manner, with his ears pierced, and also the noticeable thick eyebrows that girls go crazy over him. The only difference was the facial hair growing in his chin along to his jawline, which is, by the way, made him sexy and dashing.

(Author’s Note: This is Aiden MacAllister. Click [here](http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u251/kikoish/you%20mean%20the%20world%20to%20me/aiden_8_zpsr96ksnme.jpg) to see his picture. That’s not his real name, just a fictional name that I created.)

Aiden watched as the blonde was standing in shock, wondering if he should do something.

“Niall, you okay in there?”

The blonde snapped his thoughts away. His inner conscience was right. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and better take it before it could fly away. There’s no time to go sulking to a guy like Zayn, who didn’t appreciate him after all. For all he could care, Zayn was just probably using him as a human blanket at night.

"Yes, I'm good." Niall answered with his chest beating as hard as he stared into those alluring brown eyes.

“So what do you say?” Aiden smiled, hoping that the blonde would accept his offer.

“I don’t see why not.”

Internally, Aiden was dancing his ass off but then he made a realization that hindered his future relationship with the blonde. The distance―he could never do a long distance relationship. It doesn’t work for him.

"Before I progress, I got to know…" Aiden started. "You know I don't do long distance relationship."

Niall understood what Aiden was saying. He agreed with him as well. Long distance relationship is too hard to maintain, not seeing each other on a regular basis, and creating seeds of doubt in each other's minds. Besides, Niall preferred being able to touch his boyfriend on a regular basis and long distance relationship doesn't offer that.

“So where exactly do you live?” Aiden pressed, wishing it was close to him because it would be a shame if they can’t proceed.

"I live in London." Aiden sighed in relief after hearing the blonde's response. He definitely could see him and Niall going on dates on nearby restaurants in downtown London or maybe go on a road trip together. "But…"

A frown spread across Aiden's mouth. He thought everything was going to be fine, but apparently you can't get everything that you wanted.

"Half of the year, I'm in London, but the rest is somewhere else." Aiden processed the words thoroughly, let his mind absorbed the information but even after sixty seconds, it still wouldn't make sense to him.

“What do you mean by ‘the rest is somewhere else.’? Are you some kind of spy?” Aiden asked, couldn’t help but to chortled with his last statement.

"No, I'm not a spy." Niall nodded. "My bosses traveled a lot so I have to go with them."

“Bosses? You mean more than one?”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“So what exactly do you do? You’re making me curious.” Aiden ask. He’s becoming more intrigued with the life of his former schoolmate.

“I’m a personal assistant of One Direction.”

Aiden had to blink his eyes twice. He wasn’t sure if he heard it correctly. “One Direction, the boyband?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Was all Aiden could say at a time like this―sounding surprised but at the same time relieved because he thought that the blonde was working in some kind of secret government.

As a youtuber himself, he definitely knew who One Direction was. They're this quartet piece that spread joy through the music all over the world. Although, he wasn't a big fan of their music he thought some of the songs were catchy. Now that it's out of the table, Aiden thought he could work with this. He definitely wanted to pursue _this_ ―whatever it is.

“Look, I’m not saying we move in or something but let’s try to date first and see where it leads us, is that okay with you?” Aiden asked.

Niall agreed with Aiden. It’s not like they’re going to be serious all of a sudden. He needed to test whatever’s out there. He can’t just pine all over Zayn; he learned that lesson so well and it stings! Moving on takes one step at a time and Niall thought that this is his first step…

_I am definitely moving on…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the verdict on Aiden MacAllister? Do you guys like him or not? Personally, I kind of like him. He's a refreshing character, simple yet powerful. His character building is not complete yet, so I don't know what's going to happen to him in the entire book. I might make him this adorable, cute character or I can make him as a good guy on the outside but dark on the inside. What do you guys think about that?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since I've posted an update so here I am doing it again. I don't know what to say about this chapter, but it feels like this is a filler but not exactly. There's Zerrie (although I didn't want to write, I have to keep the drama flowing). There's also Louis being Louis. I love writing that because he's a funny character. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it. And also, you'll get a glimpse a little bit of personality behind Aiden. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. And of course, Ziall, I wouldn't dare forget to write that. There's a bit of drama behind them. 
> 
> And here I am posting this chapter at 2:30 in the morning on a Sunday. I was supposed to post this last night, but I wasn't feeling well, so I postponed it after I took a nap.
> 
> Before I forgot, I think I'm going to stay updating once a week not twice. Although, I love writing this story with hectic schedule behind me, I feel like I won't be able to keep with the story. But do not worry, I'll try my best to update at least once a week.
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter and I do appreciate the kudos and comments.

Zayn was busy browsing on his _Instagram_ , looking for pictures to like. Scratch that, he's looking for Ziall pictures to save on his phone. He heard from the background was Louis screaming his lungs out and Harry saying ‘I’m going to catch you!’ He tried blocking it out but it wasn’t working and sitting beside his fake girlfriend doesn’t help either.

He cringed when he felt the sensation of Perrie’s skin, sliding on his arm. He slowly looked at her, and she had this flirtatious gaze from her blue eyes. He had an idea what Perrie wanted, but he's not exactly sure.

“What do you want?”

“People are starting to talk…” Perrie whined, grazing her arms against her boyfriend. 

“What people?”

"The Internet people." She answered. “They said that our relationship is not real.”

Zayn just stared at her with an impassive look. He’s not sure if Perrie’s creating drama again. He can’t deal with that shit anymore.

“Where’d you get that idea?” He asked.

“Duh, the internet. Where else?”

Zayn sighed deeply. Deep inside, he was relieved that people were catching up on them. He really can't do this charade anymore. He just wanted to be free from her.

“What do you want me to do then?”

"To prove them wrong, I think that we should make a sex tape."

Zayn had to blink twice, processing the randomness of his fake girlfriend. All of a sudden, his throat closing up and all he wanted to do was to cough out loud.

“Say what!”

"Oh come on, Zayn! It's not like you haven't thought about it."

“I am not making a sex tape!” Zayn said firmly. His thoughts were running wild. He can’t believe that Perrie would even suggest such a thing.

“Why the hell not?” Perrie pouted, glaring at her boyfriend who was apprehensive about the idea. She needed to do anything to save her career, no matter what it takes. Ever since she was paired up with Zayn, everything went well for her. She'd be damned if she just let him slipped away from her claws.

“It’s disgusting!”

"Disgusting? And how about the leaked pictures that came out before with you and a woman in bed! Did it just appear out of thin air?" Perrie spat her venom in a whispering manner. She didn’t want to cause trouble, at least not right now.

“How the hell should I know that she’ll take a snapshot?”

“Why would you sleep with someone else and not me?” Perrie frowned, deeply hurt as she recalled the memory when the leaked pictures came out. Ever since the management put them together, she thought that Zayn was hot, and she wanted to make him her husband, someday.

Zayn scoffed, rolling his eyes out in irritation. “I can’t believe you’re bringing this again. I already apologize to you. So many times.” This is why he wanted to get out of this fake relationship; every time that he would mess up, Perrie would bring that up. So what’s the big deal about him having sex? He thought the girl was hot and he was horny at that time, so he remedied the situation. The only miscalculation he made that he didn’t expect that the girl would take a picture of them in bed together.

“So sleep with me.”

"I am not sleeping with you," Zayn said with a firm tone.

“Why won’t you sleep with me?”

“Ugh! Perrie, you know the reason why.”

“No, I don’t.” Perrie pleaded. For once, she wanted to feel Zayn’s manhood inside her. She knew that he would blow her brains out. “Enlighten me then.”

“I’m not into you―as simple as that. Period.”

 Perrie sighed in defeat. She would do anything for Zayn to look at her with adoration and love. “Tell me what I needed to do and I’ll do it.”

“It’s not you, okay?” Zayn said, hoping that his girlfriend would stop badgering him. Ever since that he had that sex dream with Niall hours ago, he can’t stop thinking about him. He needed to do something to rectify the situation after saying that vulgar word.

"I just want you inside me," Perrie whispered, caressing Zayn’s crotch that made the raven-haired lad jumped from his seat.

“The heck, Perrie!” Zayn growled. “Don’t touch me like that!” Then, he realized that pairs of eyeballs were staring at them. He said it out loud by accident. He leaned towards Perrie, “Don’t you do that to me again, do you understand?" And with that he stepped out, rushing to the bathroom.  
*****  
Niall was walking anxiously as he goes back to the press conference venue with Aiden walking beside him. He wasn't sure if Aiden meeting the boys would be a good idea but how could he refuse when Aiden batted his long eyelashes at him. The blonde thought his knees would buck and faint afterward.

“What are they like?” He heard Aiden asking, and that was enough for him to snap out of his paranoid. He glanced sideways, studying Aiden’s features.

“I’m sure you can get along with Liam. He’s cool. With Harry, he’s very…” Niall paused, thinking of an appropriate word to describe the curly-haired lad. “I’d say grabby.”

“Grabby?”

Niall nodded. “He tends to grab my ass every chance he gets.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Uh no. He's usually friendly and flirtatious. That's his personality, but overall he's harmless."

“I mean with you. He’s not like gonna steal you away from me.”

Right away, Niall felt his cheeks warming up from the implied compliment as he diverted his gaze away from Aiden. He never thought that Aiden was so incredibly sweet.

_God damn! That boy got moves!_ His inner conscience was twirling his body to show his delightedness.

“Uh no. He’s not like that…” Niall replied, hoping that Aiden didn’t see his cheeks blushing because that would be too embarrassing. He doesn’t want Aiden to think that he’s an easy guy.

“That’s good to know then. What about the others?”

Niall returned his gaze back towards Aiden. But those mesmerizing brown eyes were making him really nervous and giddy inside.

“Be careful about Louis.” Niall warned. For three years, he kind of gets what kind of personality Louis has.

“What about him?”

"He has a very sharp tongue."

“Sharp tongue?” Aiden asked. His head was painting this image of a fantasy beast that has a very sharp tongue. "What is he like a monster?"

Niall chuckled. “No, silly. I meant metaphorically.”

“What does that mean?”

"When I said Louis has a sharp tongue, I meant he's frank." Niall explained. "And he's more of like the thinking-out-loud type of guy. You know?"

“Gotcha!” Aiden nodded. He's glad that he's getting to know the people around Niall. For him to get Niall to like him, he must get along really well with the people surrounding Niall because they were the ones who are going to influence the blonde's decision. So if he's in good terms with them, he's positive that it wouldn't take long for him and Niall would be a couple. "I thought there were four of them. I only got like three."

“Yes, there are four.” Niall was a bit apprehensive about describing Zayn. How could he say something about the love of his life?

_Are you freaking stupid? He broke your heart, it’s time to move on_ , and his inner conscience was holding a gun, pointing at him.

“The last one is Zayn.”

“So what can you tell me about him?”

"He's mostly quiet but he's excellent at singing." Niall smiled, at least trying to. Even though the smile was not real, he could still feel the sting of rejection.

Aiden looked at his phone, checking Zayn’s Instagram. Seeing Niall and Zayn being cozy and almost intimate in every picture raised a red flag on his side. He wondered if he should address right away but if he does, he doesn’t want to make it sound like a clingy boyfriend or something. That’s why he decided not to say anything about it, at least for now. But he’s going to make a subtle remark about it.

“You two are quite cozy in here…” Aiden said with a hint of mild jealousy in his tone as he showed the picture of Zayn kissing on Niall’s forehead.

Niall cringed when he saw the picture. “That’s nothing.” He chuckled nervously, wondering how Zayn got these weird pictures. He’s positive that Zayn never took those. “He’s just affectionate. Besides, he always told me that I’m his little brother.”

“Little brother?” Aiden just looked at Niall with a weird expression. “Are you sure?”

Niall was starting to get uncomfortable with the interrogation. “Can we talk about something else?”

Aiden felt awful for pressing those questions. He agreed that Niall's issue with Zayn was none of his business. For now, he's going to let it go but for now and just keep a closer look on Zayn. He doesn’t trust the guy so he’d better be careful on meeting him.  
*****  
“Finally food!” Louis screamed out his lungs out. As he was getting closer to their assistant, he noticed that Niall wasn't alone. As he saw Niall and the guy were getting closer to him, Louis was gobsmacked after his cerulean orbs adjusted to the guy.

“Here’s your biscotti…” Niall handed the paper bag filled with hardened cookies. “I’m not sure how many you want so I bought more.”

Louis gawked at the hot guy standing next to Niall. “Oh my God, he’s hot!”

Niall instantly hit Louis on the side to stop from his god-awful embarrassing moments. “Stop that, okay?”

“Did he come with the biscotti?” Louis asked, chuckling. “If he does, what kind of bakery that sells cookies with hot guys? I definitely wanna know!”

“What? No!” Niall glared at Louis for making him embarrassed. He quickly glanced at Aiden, who was somehow was blushing. 

“Hi, I’m Aiden.” Aiden introduced himself, extending his hand towards Louis to shake it.

“I’m Louis.” Louis reciprocated Aiden’s action. But when they hands met, Louis felt this strong hands against him. “Wow, you have a strong grip.”

"Uh, thanks?"

Louis stared at Aiden and he was almost positive that he looks like someone he knew. Someone very close to him and he glanced back to their assistant who was blushing profusely.

_Niall, what kind of game are you playing here?_ Louis thought.

“You know Aiden, you look like someone I know.”

“Really?” Aiden asked. “I hope it’s a good thing.” He smiled nervously. He needed for Louis to like him so he can be in good terms with Niall.

“Definitely a good thing. I can assure you that.” Louis explained, glancing back to Niall. “You look like Za―”

A loud voice behind them calling out that made them turned around. It was Liam and Harry jogging to Louis and Niall’s direction.

“Zayn! What are you doing there? I thought you were in the bathroom and how come you changed your clothes so quickly―" Liam said. But as soon as he gets closer he realized it wasn't Zayn, but it was somebody else. He cringed instantly.

“I told you it wasn’t Zayn.” Harry scolded. “These emerald eyes of mine are sharp.” He pointed his sparkling green eyes.

Louis grinned at Liam because he was thinking the same thing.

“Sorry, I thought you were Zayn because you look exactly like him." Liam explained, utterly mortified for making himself like a fool.

“No big deal.” Aiden said. He heard those words before from the comments from his youtube channel and tweets and direct messages he received on twitter―that he looked like Zayn. He never really thinks about it that hard until now, until one of the boys of One Direction mentioned it to him.

“Hmm… Now that you mention it. He does look like Zayn." Louis teased, glancing at the blonde. Of course, he knew that Aiden looks like Zayn. That's his first thought when he saw Aiden. Now, he's thinking what Niall's thoughts about this. It's making him very weary.

“Thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Aiden smiled, reintroducing himself to Liam and Harry. Then, he told them his history with Niall.

“Oh wow, isn’t that nice, Niall?” Liam asked, facing the blonde.

“Yeah sure is.” Niall nodded, agreeing with Liam.

“So what are you doing here in Milan?” Harry asked. “Vacation?”

“It’s kinda vacation and work altogether.” Aiden answered. “I’m filming for my Youtube channel.”

“Cool.” Harry grinned. “What kind of videos do you post?”

“I post videos about fitness, nutrition, and workout exercises.”

"Then you should bond with this guy." Louis pointed Liam, who was gleaming with joy after hearing Aiden's video content. "This one is so addicted when it comes to working out."

“It’s because you three are all lazy.” Liam retorted back with humor. “We could do some work out together.”

“Sure. I don’t see why not.” Aiden answered gleefully. He was more than glad that he found Liam’s weakness; he knew that he could use that to his advantage.

“Is that some kind of euphemism for masturbating together?” Louis asked with a straight face. But then he felt a poking sensation on his side that made him squeak altogether. “Niall, you do know that I’m very ticklish!”

Niall glanced with Aiden, who was kind of shocked by the words coming from Louis. He needed to remedy the situation before Aiden could run away from him. "Sorry about this crazy Louis…" He chuckled nervously at Aiden. "I'll just wash his mouth with muriatic acid." And with that he dragged Louis away.

“What is the matter with you?” He scolded the giggling lad.

“Nothing.” Louis answered, pouting. “The question is, what is the matter with you?”

“What about me?”

“This Aiden guy.” Louis pointed Aiden, who was showing Liam how to properly flex biceps. "Don't you see it?"

“See what?” Niall asked, confused as he stared down the two guys flexing together. “I don’t really know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on, Niall. You can’t be that stupid.”

“I really can’t help you, Louis.”

“Look…” Louis pointed again at Aiden. “The black hair, brown eyes, ear piercing, the quiff hairstyle! Doesn’t that remind you of someone?”

Niall paused, studied Aiden’s features one more time. The harder he stared at Aiden, the more he got confused because he doesn’t understand what Louis was telling him.

He shook his head. “Sorry, Louis. I don’t see what you’re saying.”

“He is…” Louis whispered but loud enough for the blonde to hear. “Zayn!”

Suddenly, a voice spoke to them that made them turn around and they were shocked that the raven-haired lad was looking at them innocently.

“I’m sorry, what about me?” Zayn asked. He noticed how the blonde was flustered. Speaking of, he needed to talk the blonde in private to tell how sorry he was for the awful things that he did.

"Here's Zayn, what do you know?" Louis said in a knowing tone towards Niall.

“It’s nothing to be concerned about.” Niall gritted his teeth, completely annoyed by these weird, subtle metaphoric stabs from Louis.

“Niall, can I speak to you in private?” Zayn pleaded, doing his puppy-eye dog look.

"Well, you better before Aiden swoop in." Louis stated plainly.

“Aiden? Who’s Aiden?” Zayn asked, confused.

“Nevermind that.” Niall answered, started dragging Zayn away.

At one corner of his eye, Aiden saw how Niall was pulling away a guy. He thought it was Zayn because he already met the three boys. He got to admit that he's got a little jealous.  
*****  
“Who’s Aiden?” Zayn asked the blonde once they found out that a private area where no one can hear them.

“None of your business.” He heard the bitter tone escaping from the blonde’s lips. He can’t exactly blame the blonde for being hostile towards him. Besides, he turned him down and insulted him to his very core. If it was him, he probably punched the person who said those words to him.

“Okay.” He frowned. “Look, I just want to apologize for my actions earlier.”

The anger inside Niall was still brewing up as he recalled how awful he felt after hearing those words from Zayn. It was beyond shocking.

“Do you think one apology is enough?”

“No, of course not.” Zayn spoke gently. He dared to caress the blonde's hands, wondering if Niall would flinch at his touch. Fortunately, the blonde didn't. His warm touch always works with Niall. "I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am."

Niall felt his heart thundering inside of his chest and touch Zayn was giving him was making him calm for a bit. He gazed once more at those golden amber orbs that he loved so dearly for the past three years.

_What on earth are you doing? Don’t fall for his traps!_ His inner conscience was chasing him down with a huge ax ready to decapitate him if he dared to believe in Zayn's words.

Niall pulled away his hand away from Zayn. He saw how hurt the raven-haired lad was.

“I can’t just let it go. Saying those words were beyond cruel even for you.”

Zayn felt horrible as he realized what he has done. No matter how many times he apologized, there’s no way of fixing that. It’s just his subconscious was playing tricks on him.

“I know that and I’m really sorry.” Zayn pleaded, begging for the blonde’s forgiveness. “I’ll do anything for you to forgive me…”

Suddenly, Niall became flustered and a million of things were running through his head. And none of those was appropriate for young audiences.

_Tell him to drop his pants off and fuck your mouth!_ His inner conscience was doing this thrusting movement on his hips.

"I can't do that." Niall said intended for his annoying conscience, but it was loud enough for Zayn to hear.

“What?” Zayn felt this bone-crushing sensation in his insides as he heard those words from Niall. He can’t have this; he would do anything for the blonde. “Please, Niall. I’m begging…” Zayn pleaded. “I can’t lose you…”

Niall cringed right away when those words left his lips. It wasn’t intended for Zayn. If only he could pull his conscience out of him, he would’ve done that. But seeing the frown on Zayn, it doesn’t feel right―something was tugging at his heart. Although he hated Zayn, he can’t resist the charm of this guy standing in front of him.

"Just name it and I'll do it." Zayn beseeched one more time, stepping closer to the blonde as he caressed the soft, milky skin of Niall, pulling him. "You're the one I cannot afford to lose…"

The erratic heartbeat inside Niall became more prominent. The masculine scent escaping from Zayn seeped through his nose. Niall shivered with excitement as soon as he felt those slow, seductive caresses from Zayn’s fingertips, pulling him to get closer to the raven-haired lad. The distance was getting smaller and smaller between them, and how Zayn was leaning towards him―specifically towards his lips. He felt the warm breath brushing from Zayn against his skin.

But a voice snapped him out, pulling himself away from Zayn. He saw how hurt and pained were seen on the raven-haired lad. And for a moment, they had this silent staring contest.

“Niall, I’ve been looking for you…” Niall turned around to see Aiden smiling back at him.

_Oh my God! What just happened?_ Niall thought to himself. _Did Zayn was about to kiss me?_

The blonde forced himself to regain his composure as he felt Aiden was pulling him, enclosing him to a hug and he just let it happen because his mind was still reeling for what happened moments ago.

Zayn felt an utter defeat, seeing the blonde was being imprisoned in someone else’s arm. If only he could turn back time, then none of this would happen.

“Hello, I’m Aiden.” Zayn heard the guy, seeing him extending his hand towards him to shake his hand.

“Zayn.” He replied, reciprocating Aiden’s actions. The moment he saw him, he hated his guts already. The way he held the blonde was bothering him as if there’s something between them. But then he remembered Louis’ words earlier.

_Well, you better before Aiden swoop in…_

Those words haunted him like a ghost in his nightmares. It bothered him the way Aiden touched and looked at the blonde. Something tells him that this Aiden guy would be a huge obstacle that he has to go through before reaching Niall.

“Can you walk me out?” Aiden said, holding Niall firmly close to him.

It took a couple of seconds before Niall could snap away from his thoughts. He glanced one more time at Zayn who had an unreadable expression on his face then he glanced back to Aiden.

“Uh sure.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Aiden said towards Zayn. His tone was polite and calm.

“Likewise.” Zayn replied. His fists were clenching at his sides. If only the blonde weren't here, he would pound this Aiden guy right away. 

“Come on let’s go.” Aiden pulled the blonde away.

And that’s how Zayn watched the blonde was drifting away from him. An unfamiliar pain and loss were reverberating deep within…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on this week's chapter? What do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everybody! Here I am, updating again. I'm supposed to post this last night, but I was exhausted, so I postponed it for a couple of hours. I didn't realize that it was a long chapter until I edit it LOL. Sometimes, I got lost myself when I'm writing, not realizing that I've been sitting in front of my laptop and writing continuously.
> 
> I might be able to post another update on Saturday since I don't have class on Monday.
> 
> If anyone read my wall/timeline, I said that I was changing my Twitter, and I'd appreciate if you want to follow me. Of course, I'll post status updates about this story. I might even post spoilers :D or if you want to just chat/talk with me, I'm cool with it. So if anyone is interested, follow @Shime_TheWriter.

It has been five days after they did the press conference in Milan, and now the boys locked themselves in Liam's flat. The black leather sofa was big enough for them to sit with enough space. The fifty-inch flat TV screen was placed on a wall in front of them as they watch some TV program to pass the time.

Harry reached out for the remote on the small coffee table on the side because this soap opera on the television screen was making him sleepy. He wanted to watch something that doesn't make him drowsy―maybe some sports channel.

As for Louis, sitting on the far right of the sofa, was flipping page after page of a fashion magazine. His cerulean orbs traveled on every single detail of the couture dress of a woman in the center of the page.

"This looks beautiful." He commented as he felt Zayn's body heat pressing against his skin.

“What is it?”

"This," Louis pointed the white couture dress. "I'm gonna wear that someday.” He giggled.

Zayn just looked at his bandmate as if his band mate was growing horns on the forehead. "Louis, that's a dress…"

Louis faced his bandmate with a pout on his face. "And what's that supposed to mean? So you're saying just because I have a penis that I don't have the right to wear a dress?" His eyebrows and mouth shuddered as he crossed his arms over his chest and drumming his fingers over his shoulder.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying…” Zayn regretted saying those words because he didn’t think things through first. Him and his stupid mouth.

“So what is your point then?”

“You know what I’m just gonna sit here and shut my mouth.” Zayn said, doing a zipping thing over his lips to show that he’s going to close his mouth and never speak again.

“Hmmphhh!" Louis scoffed. "Maybe that's why Niall never chose you…" He mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Zayn heard the words clear enough even though Louis whispered it. He was having a hard time already to spend some quality time with their assistant and Louis being a whiner doesn't help either.

"Okay, you two. Stop this instant," Liam reprimanded, trying not to agitate the two further. He was standing behind them as the red apron placed in front of him and holding a tray filled with frozen lasagna. "I'm gonna put this in the oven, and if I heard any more whispering between you two, I'll kick you out. Do we have an understanding?"

“Fine by me.” Louis scoffed.

“That’s okay with me.” Zayn said.

"I can't believe this guy!" Harry shouted. His long arms flapped around to show his agitation towards the soccer game on the TV screen. "Use your hands to block!"

After five minutes, Liam returned, sitting between Zayn and Louis. The tension between them was palpable.

He turned to Louis. “Is Niall going to come over?”

Just hearing the name of Niall made Zayn ecstatic. His stomach fluttered with joy as the smile was working across his mouth. He leaned in against Liam to hear Louis' answer just in case he mumbled again.

"It's his day off today," Louis replied without looking at Liam. He continued flipping through the pages of the same fashion magazine. "Just let the guy rest for a while. He's been scampering for us for a very long time."

"Wow, you are really in a sour mood," Liam joked, glancing between Louis and the soccer match on the TV screen. Then, he nudged Zayn beside him and whispered, "What did you say to Louis?"

"I'd rather not say before he gutted me right here." Zayn shrugged, not risking to be skinned alive by his band mate.

“Don’t start me with me, Liam…” Louis threatened, still his eyes glued on the magazine.

“Wha―I'm not saying anything," Liam said, putting his hands in the air as a show of his surrendering.

Louis knew that it was wrong for him to snap at Liam who was clueless about the situation. It's just Zayn's comment was insensitive and making him want to breathe fire and directed it towards him. He slowly closed the magazine, heaving a sigh as he pushed away the negative energy within and stare at his band mates.

“As far as I know, he’s with Aiden right now. I think they’re buying a video camera. Apparently, Niall broke the one that Aiden was using.”

Zayn was alarmed suddenly. Just the thought of Niall spending time with Aiden doesn't sit well with him.

"Well, you better call him back and tell him to go here," Zayn commanded. And once again, not filtering his thoughts has gained Zayn a weirded look from Louis.

“And why would I do that?”

“Yeah, Zayn. Why would Louis do that?" Liam questioned, turning to Zayn.

"Look, we don't know anything about this guy. What if he's some kind of a bad guy?" Zayn stated, explaining his side of things without making it too obvious that he has a hidden agenda―namely Niall Horan.

"I don't see that. Aiden looks like a good guy to me." Louis answered.

Liam nodded. “I agree with Louis. Besides, he’s my workout partner.”

“You don’t understand my point. I’m having a bad feeling about this guy. Besides, Niall is my―” Zayn was explaining further before Louis cut him off.

"Zayn, if you dare say one more time about Niall being your little brother, I will roll this magazine and beat you with it!” Louis was not subtle about his irritation against Zayn. Not once that he believed that Zayn meant those words. Louis thought that Zayn was hiding his real feelings towards their assistant by using the brotherly love, which was totally ridiculous if you asked Louis.

Zayn opened his mouth to defend himself. But words seem to fail him as soon as he saw Louis' twitching mouth, indicating that he's not messing around, so he decided not to aggravate Louis.

"Zayn, you don't have to worry about Niall. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Liam eased his band mate. The anxiousness and fear were evident on Zayn. "Besides, they knew each other before."

“They do?” Zayn asked. Oh, this is news, for him.

“They were schoolmate way back in high school in Ireland.” Liam stated.

"And also Niall's crushing on Aiden since freshman until they graduated." Louis added. "I mean, I could really see that. Aiden is really a good looking guy."

"But Niall didn't do anything about it because Aiden has a girlfriend back then." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone after pressing the mute button on the remote.

“How’d you know all this stuff?” Zayn asked.

“Hey!” Harry pouted. “I pay attention too, you know…”

"Forget about that…" Liam dismissed the sulking Harry, turning to Zayn. "Why are you so bothered with Aiden?"

Zayn paused. As much as he wanted to bad mouthed the bastard, Zayn avoided unnecessary tension between them. After hearing this information about the guy, he still can't erase the feeling of uneasiness towards the guy. The more Niall spent time with Aiden, the more the blonde gets further away from him―and he can't just let it happen.

"I'm just looking out for Niall, that's all." Zayn stated, his voice filled with sincerity. "A lot of things can happen between that time and up to now. Who knows maybe he's a drug dealer or something?"

"You preferred that didn't you?" Louis cocked a brow at Zayn.

"Meaning what exactly?" Zayn crossed his arms over his chest, deciphering the hidden meaning of Louis' statement.

"So you can buy your weed supply at him."

“Hell no!” Zayn denied. "I'm trying to quit that stuff. I really don't want Niall to get mad at me again. Remember the time that he caught us?"

Louis recalled the last time that they were caught smoking weed by their assistant. Niall dragged them into the bathroom, dunking their faces on the toilet bowl. Louis can't help but to shiver with horror as he recalled the stench of the toilet; he felt like it was still on his skin.

"It's your damn fault!" Without a doubt, Louis placed the blame at Zayn.

"What!" Zayn raised an octave in his voice. Being a scapegoat of the whole thing was making his head hurt as Zayn recalled the memory in his head.

“It’s your weed!” Louis said.

"Well, you're the one who smoke first." Zayn defended. He can't live it down as he remembered the fury on their assistant's face.

"So you two learned your lesson?" Liam chuckled as he remembered seeing Niall's red face with anger, dragging the two boys into the bathroom.

“Definitely!” Zayn answered quickly. Louis nodded right away. “Niall scares the heck out of me than Anthony.”

"So true," Louis added.

“Yeah, I remember that.” Harry cackled. “You two were about to cry!”

“Shut up, Haz!” Zayn and Louis said at the same time with their cheeks reddening as they recalled one of the most mortifying moments of their lives.

Even after learning this information about Niall, the worry and paranoia never disappeared from Zayn. Losing Niall was not an option. If only Zayn paid attention to the little things around him, none of this would happen.

He must do something to turn this situation in his favor.

Zayn slid his hand into his pocket to fish out his phone but after he had had entered the passcode, he heard Harry calling out for him.

“What?”

“Can I look at your phone?”

"Why?" Zayn asked, cocking an eyebrow. Out of all the times, Harry decided to interrupt him.

“I need to send a text to my sister.”

“Why not use yours?”

“Low battery.” Harry shrugged off, reaching for the desired item at Zayn.

“Then charge it.”

“I don’t have my charger with me.”

Irritation and annoyance crept inside Zayn. Just when he was about to do something for Niall, Harry decided to block it.

“Come on, don’t be stingy, Z.”

“Me, stingy?” Zayn gasped, totally astounded. “I am not stingy.”

“Then give me the phone. It won’t cost you that much.”

The more Zayn argued with Harry, the more time it would take before he could find the app on his phone so he decided to give Harry wanted.

"Here," Zayn lends his phone away from the giggling band mate of his. "Be quick, okay? I'm using it. This is important."

"Sure, sure…" Harry nodded with sarcasm dripping off from his tone.

The curly-haired lad opened the messaging app on the phone. He sent a quick message to his sister, Gemma. They wanted to surprise their mother for her upcoming birthday. It has been a while since he visited his hometown. Once his schedule calmed down, he's going back.

But after sending the text message, he decided to play with the phone until he stumbled into a shocking video on the phone. The thumbnail of the video looked oddly familiar to his emerald orbs―blonde hair, slightly pointy nose, and pale skin. Oh shit, it was Niall, sleeping on a bed with dim lighting but still bright enough to see what the video was all about.

He threw a quick glance to Zayn, who was busy chattering away with Liam but the curiosity was eating his insides away so he decided to press the play button.

A slightly loud snoring sound erupted in the entire flat, attracting the attention of the remaining lads.

"What is that sound?" Louis moved his head, locating the sound.

Meanwhile, Zayn felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it wanted to rip his rib cage wide open. He jumped from the seat, leaping towards where Harry was sitting but the curly-haired lad was quick on his feet.

“What is this, Z? Explain yourself?” Harry was standing behind the sofa, waving the phone with snoring sound buzzing from it. “Why do you have a recorded video of Niall sleeping?”

Both Liam and Louis just looked at Zayn with an indecipherable expression on their faces. It was a mixture of disturbance and wanting to vomit.

"Give me that!" Zayn snarled. "That's private property. You're not supposed to see that!"

"That may be true, but you didn't answer my question. Why do you have a recorded video of Niall sleeping?"

“I recorded him when he was sleeping.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick!" Louis covered his mouth. The taste of bile was creeping up from his stomach. "T-this is a new level of creepiness even for you, Zayn."

“Zayn, what is this?” Liam asked, still buzzing with the bomb dropped on them. Being shocked doesn’t even cover it.

Zayn turned around with dread on his face. He has a reason for doing it and it was not for a perverted cause.

"Then tell us what the reason is for this?" Liam asked. He looked at Zayn, who was struggling from where he was standing. Was he having an internal turmoil, perhaps, Liam thought.

"Niall sleeping gives me peace at night," Zayn explained. Then the snoring sound came to a halt, meaning that Harry pause the video. "I sleep much faster with Niall snoring beside me." He looked down the floor, fidgeting his fingers together. He knew what this looks like to others but for him, Niall gave him the serenity, tranquility, and the peace of mind he looked for ever since he became a member of this famous boy band. "You guys don't understand, but this is substantial to me. Niall is important to me even though what happened last week.”

“Is that why you insist on sharing a bed with Niall?” Liam asked.

“Yes.”

Now it all makes sense to all of them. They thought that Zayn was just messing around with their assistant. Zayn was doing it for a valid reason and they shouldn't question it anymore now the truth is out in the open.

"His presence around me gives me this therapeutic effect," Zayn smiled. His golden amber eyes shimmered with enthusiasm.

“Okay, now we got it.” Liam said, glancing at Louis, Niall’s best friend. He wondered what kind of thoughts swimming around in that head of his.

“Anything else?” Zayn asked with an irritated tone, snatching the phone away from Harry.

“Hey!” Harry scolded.

“You have no right to mess around with my phone.” Zayn said bitterly. “I’m warning you, Harry.” He glared at the curly-haired lad who was intimidated by his golden-amber orbs.

"Sorry…" Harry apologized, feeling guilty for what he did. How the hell should he know that Zayn was hiding something on his phone―something like this?

Liam watched Zayn sat on the opposite sofa and went back to his phone. After that, he nudged Louis on the side. It had taken a while before Louis responded to him, Liam noticed an unclear expression on Louis.

“I really think that Zayn is telling the truth.” Liam whispered, hoping it would give some clarity on Louis’ hazy mind. “I’m sure he wouldn’t lie something like this.”

"I don't know," Louis answered. Confusion swam in his head. "This is really shocking to me to say the least. I thought he was…"

"I know, Louis," Liam reassured. "I know."

Louis glanced back atZayn, who was staring intently at his phone. Of course, he cared deeply for his best friend but this revelation that came was none of his expectation. He thought that Zayn was adamant about sharing a bed with Niall because he doesn't want to deal with his fake girlfriend, but it turns out that it was something else―something serious.

"Zayn…" He called out, and Zayn looked up immediately. He studied those golden amber orbs, checking if what he told in the room was the truth but he didn't sense any malice in it.

“I’m sorry…”

Zayn got confused after hearing the apology. He didn't know why Louis was sorry.

“For what?”

“I thought that Perrie is the reason behind this.”

"Absolutely not," Zayn cleared the issue, once and for all. “She has nothing to do with this. I want Niall on my bed because of this.”

“Okay. I understand now.”

Then, Zayn got back on his phone, browsing on the app manager on the gadget, finding the right app suited for the situation.

"Got it," Zayn smiled.

"What are you doing?" Zayn felt his heart jolted from the voice behind him. When he turned, it was Louis staring at his phone.

"Nothing," Zayn repositioned himself as he pulled away from Louis’ gaze. He had enough people getting into his business for one day.

"Come on, Zayn. If it's about Niall, I deserve to know," Zayn looked intently at those cerulean orbs, wondering if he should let Louis see what he was looking at. He decided to take a risk, showing his phone.

Louis watched as his vision readjusted to the light bouncing off from the phone. As he processed this information, he got confused as he saw a blue dot blinking multiple times on a map.

“What is this?”

“A tracking device.”

"For what?" Louis asked. This is news to him; he wondered why Zayn would have something like this.

“Yes. A tracking device for Niall.”

Immediately, Louis stepped back from Zayn, not knowing how to process it. He has not recovered from the creepy video and now this.

“Zayn, that’s…”

“Look, I know what you’re thinking, okay…”

Louis even questioned himself. Should he worry about his best friend's safety? This is disturbing to say the least.

"I think you need to speak to a professional for this kind of behavior," Louis spoke gently, not wanting for Zayn to lash out at him.

“I’m not a stalker, okay!” Zayn raised his voice, alerting Liam’s and Harry’s attention. “I just want to know where Niall is all the time.”

"That's what stalker does," Louis countered, cautious on what Zayn going to do.

"That may be true, but I'm telling you that I'm doing this to protect him." Zayn gritted his teeth with irritation as he felt that his band mates were treating him like some kind of a psychopath. "And how do you know this Aiden guy is really a good person? We really don't know anything about him."

"We told you that he and Niall went to the same school together in Ireland." Liam said, hoping not to escalate the tension between them.

"But a lot of things can happen after high school. Do you really want to put Niall's safety for something in the past? I couldn't. Could you?" Zayn snarled.

Silence filled up in the entire flat as the seed of doubt seeped into everyone's mind. They cared for Niall that took care of them for the past three years. Sure, sometimes he can be annoying but overall he's a brother in their hearts.

"Zayn is right. We really don't know anything about this guy," Harry stated, gaining nodding heads from Liam and Louis. "I say let's go where Niall is just to make sure."

"At least you're thinking clearly now," Zayn scoffed.

"But I still can't believe you tracked Niall," Louis said with a mixture of sulking and humor in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Zayn sneered. Then, he looked down at his phone, honing in on a location on the map. "He's in Collierswood.”

"I think there's an electronic store in there," Liam said, recalling that he once bought on-sale antivirus software for his laptop. "Comet, I think."

Zayn stood up, slipping his shoes on his feet. He sprinted to the door but when he felt that no one was behind him, he turned and saw that his band mates were not moving.

“Aren’t you coming?” He questioned.

“This feels wrong.” Liam voiced out his concern. “I mean, I’m all for Niall’s safety but trailing him doesn’t sound right to me.”

"So you're okay if Niall ended up on a hospital bed?" Zayn asked, waiting for Liam to feel.

“No, of course not!” Liam defended. “We can’t just show up there and yank him out of Aiden. That would be too rude and cruel.” He continued. “Besides, if we marched in there, people are going to recognize us.”

"Fine," Zayn sulked. “I’m going there by myself.”

"Not if I can help it," Louis said. He was still creeped out by his band mate's behavior. "I'm watching you, Zayn."

"Fine by me," Zayn rushed out of the flat as he slipped on a snapback and sunglasses, covering his face as much as he can.  
*****  
“Why are they giggling?” Zayn growled as he and Louis stood behind of a shelf filled with collection of installable font programs. He eyed carefully as Aiden played the blonde’s hands, like the one he was doing with Niall before.

“Just shush, okay?” Louis reprimanded Zayn who was squirming in his position. “I’m trying to read their lips.” He narrowed his eyes altogether, carefully analyzing Aiden's lips as it moves. He noticed how lovely Aiden's teeth were then he turned to Zayn. "He has a good set of teeth. They're really white. I bet he has a thorough dental hygiene."

"Louis, please! We're in a crisis here!" Zayn whined. "Focus the task at hand."

"Right," Louis nodded, turning his head around to Niall and Aiden, who were standing behind on a table filled with different kinds of video camera. "I'm on it."

Zayn felt his chest was tightening as soon as he saw Aiden placing his arm on the blonde's other shoulder, pulling Niall closer to him. He had to bit his bottom lip in agony as he saw the sweetness scene playing right in front of him. It was taking a lot of self-control for Zayn not to march in there and gave Aiden a piece of his mind.

He saw how Niall blushed as soon as Niall felt the warm touch of Aiden on his other shoulder. What hurts the most for Zayn on how the blonde didn't react violently towards Aiden's touch. The spirit of the green-eyed monster called jealousy poisoning his mind and wanting him to do something about that Aiden guy.

Then, Zayn felt his phone ringing, creating a sound on their aisle. Louis panicked right away as soon as he saw Niall trying to find the familiar sound since the blonde was the holding their phones when they were performing on the stage.

“Shit!” Louis cursed, flapping his hand towards Zayn, hitting him with it. “Answer your fucking phone! Niall knows your ringtone!”

Zayn quickly ducked down as he fished out his phone in his pocket. Without screening the call, he answered right away but he regretted it after hearing the voice on the other line.

“Ugh! Perrie, what do you want?” Zayn scoffed, rolling his eyes out in annoyance.  
*****  
After hearing a very familiar sound, Niall glanced in every direction, trying to locate where it was coming from. He swore that it was the same ringing tone on Zayn’s phone.

_Could it be?_ He questioned.

But after a while, the sound disappeared. Niall was having a bad feeling about this. He slowly pulled away from Aiden who was still browsing on the video cameras.

“What’s wrong?” Aiden asked. His concern was imprinted on his voice.

"I think I heard something…" Niall turned around, hoping the sound would erupt again so he can pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Heard what?" Aiden saw how disturbed Niall was. It's true that they heard a ringtone blasting on the store, but he didn't think too much about it. Besides, it could be from anyone. This is a public store; Customers goes in and out.

“I heard a familiar ringtone.”

"It could be from anyone. Don't worry about it, okay?" Aiden eased the tension present on the blonde. He caressed the Niall's hands, playing with it. Spending a good quality time with Niall made him fuzzy inside. It has been a while since he felt this kind of unexplainable happiness, the same feeling of having butterflies in your stomach.

After hearing Aiden, Niall decided to go back on what they were doing. He temporarily pushed the annoying thoughts in his head as they browsed on the displayed video cameras. He heard Aiden explaining some features on the three video cameras that he narrowed down.

As time passed by, the more Niall get more worried about this gut feeling brewing inside of him. He turned around and he was shocked to see a familiar figure staring at him.

_Is that…_

Niall diverted his gaze back to Aiden who was busy talking to himself, convincing that he should get the best video camera.

"Aiden…" Niall called out.

"Yes?" Aiden stopped his monologue, paying attention to Niall.

“I’m gonna be back. You stay here.”

“Why, what’s happening?”

“I’m gonna use the men's room, but I'll be back, okay?" Niall said, half-lying. The gut feeling brewing up within was bothering him so he decided to confirm if his instincts were _righ_ t.

"Okay," Aiden nodded. And with that Niall moved in stealth into the shelf where he saw the familiar figure.

Meanwhile, Louis was so annoyed because he could hear Perrie’s voice through Zayn’s phone, breaking his concentration from doing his trailing the blonde.

"Would you guys be quiet? I'm concentrating here!" Louis turned, whispering angrily at Zayn, who was on the floor, getting irritated as well for not screening the call. Then, he felt a vibrating sensation in his pocket. He fished out his phone and answered the call, "Hello…"

“What’s the status?” He heard Liam’s voice on the other line.

"We're fine. He hasn't noticed us yet." Louis answered. He was very proud of himself because he mastered the art of concealment.  "I feel like we're one of those ninjas suspended in the ceiling that can't be seen." Louis found himself chuckling at his own joke.

“This is not the time to be joking around. Be careful, okay?”

“Don’t worry about us, Liam. Niall wouldn’t even noti―” Louis turned and was shocked to see a familiar Irish boy walking towards in their direction. “Shit!” He cursed.

“Wha―What's going on?" Liam felt his heart beating hard in his chest as he heard the profanities on the other line.

“The leprechaun is onto us. I repeat, the leprechaun is onto us!" Louis panicked as if he was sending out an SOS to his military troops. He slowly backed away, not realizing that Zayn was ducked down behind him. As soon as his calf hit Zayn, he lost his balance completely. As instincts kicked in, he grabbed on the shelf for dear life until the displayed products fell onto him along with his body onto the ground. 

Liam heard on the phone a crashing sound and that made him panicked as well.

"Hello!" Liam screamed. "Are you guys alright?" Then, the call was terminated.

“The fuck, Zayn!” Louis growled, stumbling on Zayn on the ground. "Why didn't you move!”

“Why are you getting angry with me?” Zayn spat at Louis. “You’re the one who bumped me!”

“Louis!” Louis snapped his head up as soon as he heard a familiar Irish accent. “And―Zayn!”

“Hi, Nialler," Louis chuckled nervously. "What's up?" He pretended as it was a regular occurrence. 

"Hello, Niall…" Zayn chortled, waving his right hand tensely. "What are you doing here?"

“What am I doing here? I should ask you the same question!” Niall asked with an irritated tone, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his right foot impatiently against the polished floor.

Both Zayn and Louis pushed themselves up after putting the displayed products from the floor to the shelves. They made a complete mess. It was a good thing that they weren't attracting any crowd.

"I'm waiting…" Niall spoke as he felt his blood was boiling with a rage. "What are you two doing here?"

Both Zayn and Louis just glanced at one another, not answering. Until Louis decided to fold.

“It was Zayn’s idea! Did you know that Zayn put a tracking device on your phone and listen to this, he has a recorded video of you sleeping!" Louis spoke too quickly without breathing just to say it out loud, ratting out Zayn.

“Wha―" Zayn freaked out as the confession slipped right through from Louis. "The fuck is that, Louis!" He threw a deathly glare towards Louis.

“I’m sorry, Zayn! I’m not going down for this.” Louis said, cleaning his hands out of this messy situation.

"Some friend you are!" Zayn scowled. Then, he glanced towards Niall with a gob smacked expression on his face. "Niall…" Zayn was starting to get worried because he has an idea what kind of things running through Niall's head.

These revelations shocked Niall, finding out that Zayn put a tracking device on his phone and have a recorded video of him sleeping in Zayn's phone. Niall doesn't know how to process that kind of information. But all those thoughts were pushed aside when he felt a warm touch behind him. And when he turned, he saw Aiden smiling back at him.

"What's going on here?" Aiden asked. His brown eyes filled with adoration made all anger and confusion in Niall dissipated into thin air. It was unexpected to see two members of One Direction standing in front of him, wondering what were they doing in here.

"There's nothing to worry about," Aiden heard the blonde speaking with bitterness in his tone. He saw how Zayn was scowling at him when Niall gave him a hug, and he's more than welcome to reciprocate the feelings of the blonde.

"Actually, we're having an early lunch. Do you guys want to come?" He invited the two lads to join them. Although, he wasn't receptive to the idea of them tagging along with his secret date, but there's nothing he can do but try his best to be understanding. Of course, he wanted to be on the safe side with Niall.

Niall pulled away from Aiden and was quite shocked to even invite Zayn and Louis to come with them. He knew at that moment that Aiden was a rare find and it would be stupid of him to let him go although he still has feelings for Zayn. Niall believed that it won't take overnight to completely forget his feelings towards the raven-haired lad. But today is the first step of moving on.

“Did you already pick a video camera?” He asked.

“Yes.”

"At least let me pay for it. I feel so awful for breaking it." Niall was genuinely horrified that it was his fault how he broke the camera. But somehow it felt like a blessing in disguise, if they didn't bump into each other, they wouldn't meet. Technically, it was their first time to talk because back in high school, he wouldn't dare approach Aiden because he belonged to a different clique. Aiden's on the popular group while Niall is on the loner clique.

"You don't have to worry about it," Aiden leaned in, getting closer to Niall's left ear and whispered, "But I know one way on how you can repay me…"

Instantly, Niall felt his cheeks were burning red like lava coming out of a volcano. A million of thoughts ran through his head and none of them was appropriate. His heart pounded on his chest as he felt the excitement running through his bloodstream.

He saw how Aiden back away from him with lust dripping off from those brown eyes. Niall didn't expect for Aiden to act so boldly towards him. It's not like that he was complaining, but one part of him was telling him that Aiden was moving too fast. Niall wondered if this was a good thing.

“I’ll pay this, okay? Wait for me here.” Niall was about to faint when Aiden smiled at him then winked. And with that, he saw how Aiden’s back was so muscular the way his back muscles flexed as the tight fabric of his clothes were hugging his back.

"Why on earth are you blushing?" Louis noticed how his best friend was blushing like a red tomato. Then, he glanced back to Aiden, who was getting near on the cashier.

Niall explained to Louis what Aiden whispered to him. Louis squealed, making him want to grin as well. As for Zayn, who was totally oblivious to what's happening.

“Oh my God! Do you think he's hinting you something?" Louis chuckled, thrusting his hips forward.

“Louis!” Niall playfully hit Louis on his sides. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Zayn realized what Louis meant. Of course, he was obviously hurt that Niall would even consider sleeping with Aiden. He hated himself at the moment for not noticing Niall before. And now he sees Niall falling over to Aiden and there's nothing he can do to counter it. Zayn was becoming more hopeless, running out ideas on how to show Niall that Aiden was not the right one for him.

Not a moment later, Aiden returned, carrying a plastic bag filled with his new audio equipment. Another stab was felt through Zayn’s insides as he saw Aiden held into the blonde’s left hand.

"Let's go," Aiden suggested as he walked beside Niall, and Louis and Zayn behind him. He turned and asked, "What are you guys in the mood to eat? My treat.” He chuckled.  
*****  
"Are you sure about this?" Niall asked with a concerned tone escaped from his lips as they entered into a fast food chain. "I'm not really that hungry." But his stomach disagreed, making a gurgling sound.

"I'd say you're stomach does not agree with you," Louis chuckled.

"Shut up, Louis!" Niall felt his cheeks were burning red as he felt the brown eyes of Aiden looking at him. "My stomach is just like this all the time. There's nothing to worry about." He stared at Aiden, trying to do some damage control. He doesn't want Aiden to think that his hunger was a major liability―at least not yet anyway.

"It's alright. I'm getting hungry as well. Besides it's almost lunchtime," Aiden explained. "Why don't you guys take a seat while I get some food?"

“No need. Louis and I will take care of that," Niall countered but before Louis could complain, he yanked him out, dragging him to place their orders.

Zayn followed Aiden as they find a booth near the corner, away from the windows, away to the possible paparazzi that could take snapshots of them. He sat opposite Aiden, scowling at him.

_What does Niall see in this punk? He's nothing but a regular guy to me_ , Zayn thought.

He studied him carefully from the quiff hairstyle to the earring piercing Aiden’s ear. He also noticed the thick eyebrows, analyzing Aiden’s profile. But still, he can’t figure out why Niall was so infatuated with Aiden.

_If I’m Niall, I wouldn’t even bother looking at this guy. I am definitely ten times better than this punk if you ask me_ , Zayn thought.

Aiden felt the scowling directed at him and he proved that once he looked at Zayn. He wondered why Zayn was doing that. But then a thought came to him.

"Hey, Zayn are you feeling constipated? If you are, I think there's a pharmacy store at the end of the block; I could get you something to relieve that."

"What?" Zayn was confused by the words escaping from Aiden, realizing that Aiden was making fun of him. He felt his blood was boiling with rage. His fists clenched under the table. Zayn wouldn't mind giving Aiden a shiner, complementing his fair skin.

“Look here…” Zayn explained, pushing the shiner idea at the back side of his mind. “What do you really want from Niall? We’re really protective of him.”

Aiden stared at those golden amber eyes, and he knew that Zayn was serious about his question.

"I get that, actually," Aiden said, not backing away from the intimidation. "Niall is important to me although we don't know each other that much. I mean, we went to the same school together but we never talk or something. But now, I feel like I'm given another chance to get to know him."

“He just recently got dumped so I don’t think you two moving forward is ideal right now," Zayn half-lied. He wanted Aiden to think that Niall just got out of a serious relationship. Zayn knew that if Niall found out about this, he knew that Niall would be pissed but that's way better than Niall falling in love with Aiden. And if that happens, he would work on wooing the blonde.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Aiden frowned. He was not expecting to hear something like that.

"Yeah," Zayn pretended to be devastated. He needed Aiden to believe in him that Niall was still on a grieving phase. “Tough luck, buddy.”

Aiden refused to back down from the situation. Then, a thought came to him to turn this situation to work in his favor. He knew it was going to take a lot of work and time but he didn't mind as long as he gets to spend time with Niall.

“It’s alright. Then, I’ll help him get over whoever broke his heart.”

“What!” Zayn shrieked, raising an octave of his voice. _Pesky little brat, aren’t you?_  

"You don't understand…" Zayn forced himself to smile. The corner of his mouth twitched involuntarily, trying his best to contain the anger boiling inside of him. "Niall was using his brave face to convince the people around him that he’s okay but the truth is he’s broken and doesn’t really need to get his heart broken again.”

“All the more reason to help him, right?” Aiden smiled. He was starting to feel good about this―him helping Niall to start moving on with his life.

"Look here, you punk!" Zayn raised his voice, slamming both of his hands on the table. "Niall doesn't deserve a guy like you!"

“Zayn!” The raven-haired lad turned to see the anger seething from a pair of familiar blue eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the verdict on this chapter? Personally, I love #JealousZayn. I don't know; there's something hot about it :D Anyways, let me know what you guys think about this one :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, and here I am posting another update. It's a good thing that I don't have classes on Monday because of Labor Day. Yay!
> 
> In this chapter, I've written some a smut but not exactly. I know I'm not making any sense right now, but you'll understand it once you've read it. And of course, drama always a part of my writing. Expect that in every chapter that I've written. And some of you might freak out when you read the part with Aiden, he did something. I know that you're getting excited, but I'll just leave it like that.
> 
> I'm always looking for more followers. Follow me @Shime_TheWriter.

Zayn watched as the angered blonde was getting closer to the table holding a tray filled with their food. He knew that Niall was faking a smile towards shocked Aiden.

"Sorry about that..." He heard Niall slowly put down the tray, laughing nervously. "This guy here is..." Zayn saw how Niall shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Zayn shivered but not in a good way―definitely not in a good way. "Practicing his line for an audition for a small movie role and I think he just carried away, don't mind him. Excuse us while I help him practice his line. It won't take that long, okay. Just stay here with Louis," Zayn hissed at the contact of the grasp on him, dragging him away.

"Ouch... You're hurting me..." Zayn whined as they had a distance from the table.

"Well good!" Niall spat, shoving Zayn to the bathroom. He made sure that no one was occupying the bathroom before unleashing his fury on the intimidated Zayn, then slowly closing the door and lock it.

"What the hell's the matter with you!" Niall assaulted Zayn using his words. Using the back of his left hand, slapping it against Zayn's forehead. The sound was so crisp that the olive tanned complexion turned into reddish tint.

Zayn covered his damaged forehead, caressing it with his touch. He never let anyone hit him like that except for Niall. He can't explain it, but he just let Niall have his way with him.

"That hurts, you know," Zayn whined, pouting. He was truly sorry for raising his voice towards Aiden, and for a good reason.

"I really don't know what is going on with you," Niall shook his head in disappointment. Even if he wanted to get angry with Zayn for so many reasons, he just can't loathe the guy because obviously he was so madly in love with him. It was surprising that Niall lasted this long before he could say that enough is enough.

"I don't like Aiden."

"Nobody asks you to like him!"

"He's not good enough for you!"

"You have no right to tell me what's good and bad for me! I've managed to live my life for three years without anyone's help. And I can definitely take care of myself!" Niall exchanged the growling session he had with Zayn. "You're so rude with Aiden. The guy has been nothing but nice to all of you!"

"You don't know him, Niall!" Zayn snarled back.

"And you do?" Niall gasped in frustration. The words escaping from Zayn was beyond astounding.

"No," Zayn mumbled as he felt those blue eyes were piercing his insides little by little. He had an idea what Niall was thinking and decided to voice it out. "I know guys like him. And they're up to no good. Besides, you should be thanking me!" He spoke. The smugness was dripping off from his voice.

"For what? A good looking guy who wanted to get to know me!" Niall scoffed. His anger was overpowering his thoughts. With all the pain and agony, he had gone through for the past three years and most of them were all related to Zayn. Niall had to bit his tongue all those times, seeing Zayn bringing different women in his hotel room, doing things that were vomit-worthy. And not to mention, having a fake relationship with Perrie. Niall had to swallow his pride as he was enduring the pain and suffering seeing the love of his life in bed with someone else. And now the tables were completely turned, it was his time to feel special in the form of Aiden. He was not going to let this one go. It's his only way to escape from the pain that Zayn caused him.

"I got to admit that he's rather a good looking fella, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point of you going The Incredible Hulk on Aiden?"

"Last week, you were telling me that you're in love with me and now you're moving on to somebody else. So was it all a lie―you having feelings for me?" Zayn stared intensely at those mesmerizing blue eyes. He would know if Niall was lying.

Niall paused, realizing what Zayn was saying. "No, I'm not lying but I cannot put all my love for someone who's not going to love me back. My heart is shattered into million pieces and it's because of you!"

Zayn was agonizing in pain as those words stabbed him repeatedly. If only he paid more attention to Niall, none of this would happen. He knew he had some kind of attraction towards the blonde but was it enough to even question his sexuality.

"Please stop this, Zayn. I know you mean well, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but I think Aiden is the one for me," Niall begged, wanting to find his happiness. Ever since he came to London to find a way to support his family, he had no one else. Niall was always thinking of other people and now that it's his turn to be happy. He definitely deserved it this time. "Please let me be happy..."

Zayn felt his insides were scrunching together. His heart was slowing down from beating. Of course he wanted the blonde to be happy but not with someone else...

But a knock startled the two of them. A voice was speaking on the other side of the door―a familiar voice to be exact.

"Niall, you okay in there?" Aiden asked as he gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Please Zayn, give this to me. I am so exhausted of loving you; I'm all dried up..." Niall pleaded his best towards Zayn. He desperately needed this.

They just stared at one another in silence.

"Niall, should I call the manager?" Aiden asked when he didn't hear any response inside. He was starting to panic, thinking that something horrible happen inside.

"No!" Niall replied. His blue eyes were still staring at those golden amber eyes. "I'm coming out." And with that, he opened the door. Instantly, he felt a warm hug from Aiden.

"You scared me! I thought something bad happen to you. What were you doing in he―" Aiden spoke with urgency until he saw that Zayn was standing a couple of inches away from them with defeated eyes. "What are you..."

"Don't worry about him," Niall reassured Aiden, dragging them out of the bathroom. "He just needs someone to talk to."

Zayn watched as Aiden put his arm over Niall's other shoulder as they walked away from him.

"What about me? When do I get to be happy..." Zayn mumbled. His heart was aching in pain as the watery beads escape from his eyes, grazing down against his cheeks, realizing that the blonde was getting further and further away from him.  
*****  
That night Zayn had another sex dream about the blonde. But this time, it wasn't just sex. They were making love. He remembered how Niall's milky, white skin was glistening with sweat, and that turns him on.

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness of his room. All the lights were off and the only lighting that can be seen was from the outside peeking through his windows. Then, he looked straight up to the ceiling, letting out a sigh filled with defeat.

"Why, Niall?" Zayn bit his bottom lip to force himself not to shed a tear for the blonde. "Why are you making me feeling this way?"

The digital clock sitting on his bedside table made a sound, indicating that it's already two o'clock in the morning. Zayn knew that he should get more sleep. He has a long day tomorrow and he definitely need more rest. But the creaking of his door made he pulled himself up but not completely. He saw a figure walking closer to him. But when the figure was standing at the edge of the bed, his heart was thumping hard in his chest as his golden amber eyes gazed at features of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I've said earlier..." The figure spoke and that was enough for Zayn to fold completely. He pulled the figure closer to him and attacked the lips of the said character.

The kiss was so heated and passionate that he didn't mind that his manhood was getting excited. The lips brushing against his were getting more intense. He used both of his hand, caressing the soft, white skin, and his body shivered in excitement. A lot of things were running through his mind―was he dreaming again? Or was this real? But none of the things mattered as long as he shared this moment with him.

Zayn deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue over the blonde's mouth, and the blonde reciprocated it with a greater intensity. It felt like his body was being electrocuted with lust as he felt a hand rubbing against his groin. Zayn pulled away from the kiss, tilting his head back, letting out a seductive groan escaping from his lips.

"Oh, shit..." Zayn groaned. "Keep doing that..."

He got more aroused as the rubbing was getting more profound. His breathing became heavier and ragged as his heart was beating so fast that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I want you, Zayn..."

"I want you too..." Zayn whispered with need, lunging himself towards the blonde, pinning the blonde on his bed but then he felt something weird when put his hand on the blonde's chest. He felt a big mass of flesh.

What the heck is that?

Zayn slowly pulled away from the blonde, reaching for the lamp on the bedside, turning it on. But the moment as the yellow shade of lighting spread towards the room, he felt his stomach was turning upside down not in a good way as his eyes recognizing the blonde...

It was Perrie.

"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Zayn pulled himself off from the bed, rushing to the bathroom. He pulled up the lid of the toilet bowl in a rush, hurling the contents of his stomach. It had taken a couple of seconds before he regained himself. But the thought of him shoving his tongue into Perrie's mouth felt a bad taste in him, in a literal sense.

"Why are you so hostile towards me?" Perrie asked with a demanding tone as she looked down on Zayn whose face was in the toilet bowl. She doesn't know if she should freak out or be disgusted.

Zayn turned, throwing a deathly glare towards Perrie. "What are you doing here? In my bed!"

He thought that the blonde was Niall. Why can't he just figure things out faster than any other normal human being? Was he really that stupid?

"I want you, Zayn..." Perrie pleaded. She doesn't understand why Zayn was pushing her all the time.

Zayn scoffed, pulling himself up. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, scrubbing his entire mouth cavity thoroughly. He doesn't know what was the last thing Perrie's tongue sunk into. He could be infected with rare bacteria or worse a deadly virus. Dying was the last thing on Zayn right now until he fulfilled all of his wishes, and of them is to be with Niall.

It had taken a good ten minutes before Zayn felt that his mouth cavity was clean enough. He turned, seeing a sulking Perrie standing at the door.

"How did you even get in?" Zayn asked. "I thought I already changed my locks?"

"So you were locking me out!"

"That's what I said," Zayn shrugged her off, walking past her. He strode to the living room, turning the television on as he sat on the sofa against the wall. All is going well until he heard the nasally, high-pitched voice of Perrie again.

"I heard you earlier, Zayn!"

Zayn tried to block out the annoying voice and focus instead on the news displaying on the TV screen. But the endless nagging from her was becoming too much and making his ears wanting to bleed.

He turned abruptly, and shouted, "What do you want!"

Perrie was startled, not expecting for Zayn raising his voice towards her. It took a while before she could regain her composure.

"You said you want me too..."

Zayn recalled as he spoke those words. But those words were meant for someone else...

"Ugh, Perrie!" Zayn scoffed. "Those are not intended for you."

Perrie gasped, fuming with anger, realizing what Zayn meant. "So there's someone else? Who is this bitch!"

"Hey! Watch your language!" Zayn reprimanded the enraged blonde.

"Why are you always cheating on me? What about our relationship?" Perrie sniffed as the tears rolled down, hydrating her cheeks.

"What cheating are you talking about?"

"You fucking some girl! If that's not cheating, then I don't know what it is."

"I haven't had sex in a while, okay?" Zayn omitted some details that happened last week, namely getting frisky with the hotel receptionist. If Perrie knew about it, she would freaking flip out. "Besides, there's no cheating involved. We're not together!"

"Damn it, Zayn! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, in front of the cameras and in the public," Zayn explained, getting annoyed by her delusional antics. "But here inside, I'm single."

"Why not make it real?" Perrie begged. All she wanted was for Zayn to look at her in a different way.

"Ugh! Here we go again," Zayn rolled his eyes out in frustration. "How many times do I have to explain myself to you? I already told you that I'm not that into you. Is it that hard to understand?"

"I promise you that if you sleep with me, I'm sure I can change your mind," Perrie whispered in a seductive tone. She slid her arms over at the back side of his neck, pulling him closer. She attacked his neck with relentless kisses, hoping that it was enough to get him going.

On the other hand, Zayn felt like a hundred of maggots were nibbling his skin, leaving him utterly disgusted as he felt her lips on his skin. He tried his best to not be rude in this kind of situation but no matter what she does, he's never going to be attracted to her. Only a specific blonde would make his body and heart going―his assistant, Niall Horan.

Zayn slowly pulled himself away from the lusting woman in heat without making her feel bad. "Look, this is not going to work, okay?" He explained, looking deeply in those defeated blue eyes. "If you're really that horny, there are services to call. If you want, I'd be glad to call an escort service for you."

"What!" Perrie was seething in anger on what her boyfriend was insinuating. She felt extremely insulted.

"Don't worry about the cost. I am more than welcome to pay for the escort," Zayn said, sounding so calm, not wanting for her to feel offended.

"I don't want anyone!" Perrie raised her voice. "I want you, Zayn and your dick in me!"

"That's not gonna happen," Zayn stated, taking a subtle steps backward just in case Perrie do something out of the ordinary.

"Come on, Zayn..." She whispered flirtatiously, taking steps to get closer to him. When she was in a reaching distance to her boyfriend, she grabbed his arm, shortening the distance between them. Her blue eyes were fueled by lust and desire. "If you want I'd give you a blowjob or handjob. Either way works for me." She winked, hoping that Zayn would not decline her proposal.

The thought of Perrie's hand or mouth in his dick was giving Zayn the ultimate creeps. There's no way he's going to let that happen. Even if he was drunk or wasted, he would never allow that girl to get a hold of his dick.

"Stop this, Perrie. Don't embarrass yourself any further," Zayn said harshly. Although he didn't want to hurt her but there's nothing he can do about her desperation. It needs to stop.

The blonde girl was so shocked and hurt with the accusatory words coming from Zayn. Anger bubbled up inside her as the humiliation spread inside her existence. Any man would kneel down at her but this one guy that she cannot tame.

"You'll regret this, Zayn," Perrie threatened, raising her index finger, pointing at him. "Mark my words!"

"I don't respond to any threats," Zayn raised his voice, transitioning into hostility. With all the hate tweets he received every single day, this threat coming from her doesn't even begin to scratch it.

"Bring it on, bitch!" He slammed both of his hands on his chest, making a loud thumping sound to make a definite statement. "I am not afraid of you!" And with that, he saw how Perrie scampered away from his room.  
*****  
A couple of hours ago...

"Come in," Niall unlocked his door, letting Aiden walk behind him. "Sorry about the mess. I really don't get many visitors here."

Aiden noticed the plainness of the place. A simple ragged brown sofa placed in front of a window as the sunlight was passing through a thin curtain. He noticed how the blotches of stains on the couch, indicating that this an item was bought from a thrift store. As Aiden's eyes travelled on the entire flat, he didn't see any fancy gadgets or furniture lying around. A Coffee maker and small microwave oven were sitting in the far corner of the kitchen. A one-person dining table set was seen near mini-fridge, giving way to the narrow pathway from the kitchen to the living room.

Now Aiden was seeing what kind of person Niall was. Way back then in high school, he didn't notice that the Horans were really tight on spending money. Of course, growing up in a small town like Mullingar, a town where you knew everybody. He recalled that Niall's father was working in a meat shop while his mother was a manager of the town's grocery store. Aiden would assume that the Horans were a middle class family so he thought that they were okay. But now seeing how Niall was tightening his belt to make a life in a savage city of London tugged something at his heart.

Aiden noticed a corkboard was place in one corner of the living room. Being curious, he walked towards it and saw different colored papers were pinned. He read, "Rent - £875; Utilities - £350; Food - £120; Car expenses (gas + insurance) - £300."m

(Author's Note: I don't really know the living arrangements in London so I made an assumption. Don't chew me out :D )

Niall tidied up his flat in haste. He grabbed the used washcloth, wiping in quick motion the dusty surfaces of his kitchen. Then, he moved to the living room but he was astounded to see Aiden staring intensely at his expenses corkboard. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad one. The blonde slowly put the washcloth on his hand on the nearby cheap coffee table he got from a thrift store.

"Aiden..." He called out. Aiden turned around with a glossy look on his brown eyes. Guilt bubbled up with the blonde because somehow he felt responsible for making Aiden's eyes look like that.

All the emotions was overwhelming Aiden, making him to be impulsive. He walked over towards Niall, imprisoning those pale, white cheeks. Aiden attacked the plump, pink lips of the blonde, making Niall in shock. Being subtle was one thing that Aiden didn't prioritize at the moment as he his hormones does the talking for him. Brushing his lips against Niall's, warming it up a couple of degrees.

And by the time Niall realized what was happening, his hormones kicked in as he reciprocated the same intensity of the kiss Aiden made. The soft lips of his former crush brushing against his was making him look back on the past, where he was so head over heels in love with the most well-liked guy on the campus. And that dream seems like a reality now as his brain somehow shut down for a split second, letting his body do the talking for him. Niall felt his hand moving against the back of Aiden's neck, pulling the fella towards him, wanting to deepen further the passionate moment they sharing at the moment.

As more seconds pass by, the less oxygen in their body and eventually they both pulled away from another. Both of them were breathing heavy as their cheeks were both reddened by the sudden burst of emotions that hit them. As they stare at one another, they both smiled as if they were the only people in the world.

(Author's Note: I'm really skeptical writing that kissing scene because I really wanted Niall's first kiss would be with Zayn. I'm really sorry. I hope you guys don't hate me. Besides, you think Zayn would just roll over and let this happen. I'm sure I can write for Zayn's comeback so trust me, okay?)

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," Aiden chuckled.

Niall frowned after hearing those words. He wondered if Aiden was caught up at the moment. And right away, Aiden picked that up.

"I don't want you getting ideas in your head, Niall." Aiden explained. He wanted an encore of that kiss. "I meant doing that―kissing you."

The blonde smiled for clearing things up. His rosy cheeks became even redder after hearing the explanation.

Aiden reached out for Niall, pulling him close, leading both of them to sit on the sofa. He admired how those blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. Although, he didn't want to admit to himself the blonde was working his way into his heart and there's nothing Aiden can do about it.

A smile etched on his face as he pushed back the loose blonde hair strands poking those mesmerizing blue eyes. He saw how Niall giggled at the sensation of his hand pressing against Niall's forehead. Hearing those angelic sounds was making him all fuzzy inside.

"You're beautiful, Niall."

"Thanks," Niall replied. His cheeks were making a statement for him as it turned red. "So do you."

Aiden has to voice out his concerns about their 'relationship' if that's what you call it. He really wanted Niall to know his feelings.

"Look, Niall..." He said with a gentle voice, caressing Niall's left hand. "I don't know what you're thinking about this thing between us," Aiden pointed Niall then back to himself. "And I know for sure that I really wanted to move forward after that kiss."

"Okay..." Niall answered. His head was buzzing with too many questions. Of course, he wanted to go forward with Aiden, most especially after what happened with him for the past three years. He felt like his luck was turning around. "But?" He questioned.

"No buts," Aiden said. "I want to take you out. When are you free?"

"On Wednesday," Aiden frowned after realizing that he had to wait a little bit further until he can take Niall on their first official date. On the other hand, he needed to plan this out thoroughly to yield good results.

Niall saw how Aiden got disappointed with his answer. He doesn't know what's going on with that mind of his former crush. Should he dare to ask?

"I really can't wait to take you out on Wednesday. I promise you that it'll be the best date ever!" Niall saw the excitement and enthusiasm in those brown eyes. The negative thoughts in his head dissipated into thin air. He should be more optimistic about his. It's Aiden for God's sake, wanting to date him. That was a dream of him ever since in the freshman year of high school.

"I am so looking forward to our date," Niall blushed, confirming that their date. Niall stood up, still looking at Aiden's alluring brown eyes. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Water's fine," Aiden smiled widely. He tried his best to contain his happiness but that's not possible at the moment. His insides were turning upside down in a good way. This is the first that he felt alive again and he's damn sure that it'll stay that way.

The blonde exited the living room, heading immediately to the kitchen, the mini-fridge to be exact. He pulled the door, exposing the inside of the fridge. He was glad that he had some bottled water in here. It would be too embarrassing not to give anything to his guest.

"Niall, can I check my email?" He heard Aiden's voice from the living room.

"Uh sure, laptop's over there at the coffee table." He replied, looking for something to snack on. He wondered if crackers were okay to offer.

Aiden saw the gray laptop sitting on the coffee table. He stood up, reaching for the laptop. He slides it, opening it. He would be lying if he said that he was not surprised to see what's on the wallpaper of the laptop.

He saw Zayn and Niall picture together, staring intently at one another...  
*****  
After Perrie left, Zayn tried to go back to sleep but being a light sleeper, sleep wasn't creeping up on him so he decided to watch some boring TV shows. He flipped through channels after channels to the point that he became so bored not until he stopped on a particular program.

He saw two girls talking to each other, seems like they were best of friends. He got intrigued by the topic of their discussion.

"What am I supposed to do? Ask Garrett to stop dating Kendra?" One of the girls frowned. Somehow, Zayn understood the familiarity of the situation.

"No, of course not! You're just a friend." The other girl answered. "Why don't you befriend the girlfriend?"

"Befriend the bitch? Absolutely not!" The first girl gasped as she almost dropped the hardbound book she's carrying. "I hate her guts! How am I supposed to be friends with her?"

"You're not thinking clearly, Tiff!" The other girl growled in frustration. "Listen to me, once you become friends with the girlfriend, she'll let her guard down and become comfortable with you. Then bam!" She clapped her hands together, making a disruptive noise that made her friend jumped from where she was standing. "From there, you can destroy their relationship from the inside. After that, their relationship would crack and Garrett will be yours forever." She grinned devilishly.

"Oh my God! You're so genius!"

Zayn felt a ton of bricks hit him in the gut as the realization made to his brain as well.

Of course! How come I didn't think of that? I can be super buddy with Aiden then poisoned their relationship from the inside. Then, Niall would notice how wonderful I am then they will break up. And Niall would see the real me. And he will be my boyfriend, at last.

Zayn found himself snickering from the dark as the evil thoughts spread throughout his mind. He's a good actor. Heck, if he could pretend that he's in love with Perrie then how hard to be friends with Aiden? That would be like eating a slice of cake.  
*****  
Zayn thought carefully of his evil masterplan as he walked towards the hallway of Niall's flat. He would apologize profusely for his rude behavior yesterday at the fast food chain then convince the blonde that he will apologize to Aiden. From there, he could implement his plan. Sure it would take time but he was so sure that he will get Niall at the end.

As he stood in front of Niall's door, Zayn took a deep breath, simulating in his head on what he's going to do.

"Zayn, this is just acting like your day job. Pretend that you care about Aiden, pretend that you feel sorry for your cruelty yesterday, act like that you want to be his friend. This is for Niall..."

As his knuckles were about to touched the door, he heard a loud thumping sound erupted inside followed by crashing sound like a glass. Zayn panicked in haste as he felt his heart was beating a thousand miles per second. A million of things ran through his head―maybe there's a burglar inside and kill Niall in the process?

"Niall!" Zayn pounded on the door harshly. He didn't concern himself with the stinging pain pulsating on his fists. He had to use both hands alternately, snapping whatever's happening inside. When there was still no response, the fear got the best of him. Zayn must act now before something bad happen.

Adrenaline rushed in his system as he stepped back, ran at full speed, bracing himself to tackle the wooden door in front of him. It took him four times before the hinges on the door loosened. On his fifth attempt, the door exploded with so much impact on its surface. Zayn lost his balance right after but he didn't mind the pain vibrating in him. He crawled quickly as he saw the familiar hand on the ground. It was Niall's.

"Shit, Niall!" Zayn cursed. He ran towards him as the horror spread throughout him as he saw the blonde unconscious lying on the floor, surrounded by broken glass shards. Zayn shook him harshly, breaking away from the unconscious state. "Damn it, Niall! This is not funny! Wake up this instant!"

He continued shaking the blonde vigorously as the paleness of the blonde's skin was becoming more prominent, scaring the bejesus out of Zayn. Zayn was starting to feel the watering of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Niall, please..." He begged. "Don't you fucking die on me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must hate me for putting that cliffhanger lol. What do you think happens next? Is Ziall going to end here?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here I am again to post for this week's update. This chapter is the longest one I've written so far with 18 pages containing 8.2K words. I don't know what I was thinking to write something like this. I might have gone crazy. There's a big scene for Zayn in this chapter that I'm sure all of you will squeal, cry, wail, or whatever you do. So enjoy. I'm still going to advertise my Twitter for those who wanted to follow me and read spoilers about this book. Follow me at @Shime_TheWriter.

Fear crept up on Zayn, feeling helpless. As Niall's life was hanging by a thread, Zayn prayed that someone would reverse this gut-wrenching moment. As instincts kick in, he started pumping Niall’s chest, performing CPR to save Niall before he reached for the eternal light. Zayn counted five pumps before checking Niall’s mouth if air was coming out. The adrenaline rushed in his bloodstream as he encountered this life-and-death moment.

Zayn looked down at the unconscious blonde on the floor, not responding to his immediate action. He gulped at what he’s going to do next. It is necessary for Niall to stay alive. Zayn used his right hand, pinching Niall’s nose, closing it. Zayn felt the tingling sensation as he leaned closer to Niall’s lips.

I hope this works…

Using his own lips, Zayn pressed against Niall. The soft, tantalizing sensation of Niall’s lips warming up against his was making Zayn really horny at the same time. Once he realized that he was being turned on by his action, he snapped at his hormones and focus on saving Niall. Zayn breathed hard as he blew air into Niall’s mouth. He did that for three times before pumping Niall’s chest again. Not a moment later, Niall coughed out loud, rocking his entire body as if he was being electrocuted. A sense of relief escape from Zayn as soon as he saw Niall was breathing again.

“What happened?” Niall asked, his voice was hoarse, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. Zayn felt his cheeks reddening, recalling that he touched Niall’s lips for the first time. Does it even count as a kiss, knowing the other party was unconscious? Zayn hoped not. But either way, he was glad that the blonde was alive and kicking, and felt the pink, plump lips of the love of his life. He bet that once they kissed for real, it would be fucking fantastic.

“I found you here on the floor unconscious,” Zayn explained, still looking at the blonde cautiously just in case he faint once again. He needed to prepare himself for the worst case scenario. “You scared me to death.”

“Sorry, I ju―” Niall answered. Immediately, he felt a stabbing pain from his chest, making him hard to breathe. Niall clutched to his chest, hoping that excruciating feeling would disappear.

Zayn panicked as the scene unfolds right before his eyes. He rushed towards Niall’s side, supporting the blonde. “Niall, what’s wrong!”

“My… chest… It… hurts…” Niall wheezed with every word. He breathed hard, forcing his lungs to take much oxygen as much as it can. He grabbed on Zayn’s arm as he was about to pass out again.

“I’m going to call the hospital. You need immediate medical help,” Zayn stated, fishing out his phone from his pocket. But before he could press the numbers on the gadget, a warm hand grabbed on him. Zayn looked down and sees Niall with a conviction in those blue eyes.

“Please don’t…”

“Niall, this is your body telling you to slow down,” Zayn said, his voice filled with concern and fear. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you…” He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent the watery beads from flooding his eyes.

Those golden amber eyes were filled with sincerity, Niall noticed, and feeling a bit special. Although, he wanted to agree with Zayn, he couldn’t. He might end up again in the hospital bed, resulting for paying unnecessary bills and that is something that Niall could not do at this moment. He was running little on money; he still has to come up with how he’s going to pay for Theo’s medical treatment for this month. For the meantime, Niall was going to endure the excruciating pain in his chest; he hoped he wasn’t going to die from this.

“Just get me my medication in the kitchen cabinet,” Niall breathed hard, his blue eyes pleaded. Even if Zayn wanted to argue with Niall, it was pointless either way. He gently put Niall down on the ground, sprinting where the medication was. After a couple of seconds, the four small bottles were shaking in his hands, confused which medication was the right one.

“Which o-one?” Zayn squeaked his voice. The fear was still inside his mind, picturing Niall lying down in a coffin.

“The blue one.”

Zayn opened the bottle with small pills on it, handing it to Niall. He saw how Niall swallowed the pills. Niall's Adam apple bobbed slowly as it became a seductive sight for Zayn. As the sexual urges bothered Zayn, making him want to jump Niall, and have his way with him but Niall's health took precedence over anything. Somehow, that made Zayn a little bit distracted.

“Niall…” Zayn called out. Niall turned, seeing those blue eyes that captured his life essence. Zayn slowly swallowed the big lump of saliva lodging at the back of his throat. “You need to―” A loud ringing sound halted Zayn’s words. He scoffed off before pushing himself up and reaching for the home phone, answering it.

“Hello…”

“May I speak with Mr. Horan?” A familiar voice talking on the other line. Zayn looked down at Niall on the ground, staring at him with a questioning look.

“Hold on,” he answered, handing the phone to Niall.

“Hello?” Niall replied, trying to stabilize his squeaky voice.

“Good morning, Mr. Horan. This is Dr. Thompson,” Niall heard the familiar voice, recalling the same doctor who tended him when he was rushed to the hospital weeks ago. He wondered why he would call on his home phone.

“What’s this about, Dr. Thompson?”

“I’ve received a call from the pharmacy, letting me know that you haven’t picked up your medication.” Fear spread through within Niall, knowing that he couldn’t pay for the rest of his medication. When he left the hospital, he stalled and lied, telling the doctor that he’ll pick it up right away. The prescribed medicines weren't covered by his health insurance and Niall couldn't afford them right now. He might as well live off on streets in able to pay for his pills.

The overwhelming need to eavesdrop took control over Zayn as he eavesdrop on the phone conversation. At the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong at so many levels because when it comes to Niall, reason and logic doesn't matter at all. Being in the right or wrong don't apply anymore. Zayn has this unyielding notion of protecting Niall at all costs. He noticed Niall became nervous all of a sudden, wondering what could cost it.

“Oh, I totally forgot,” Niall chuckled, lying through his teeth. He looked down at the four pill bottles scattered on the floor. He picked them one by one, shaking them, making a rattling sound. Niall knew that the pills would last for another three days or so. “I’ll pick them up later.”

“Good, Mr. Horan. And remember, there’s a reason why these are called maintenance medication. You have to take them on a regular basis, meaning every day. I’m sure you know what that means, Mr. Horan.”

Niall nodded, fully understanding what the doctor was saying. His mind already made up to stop taking his medications altogether. Niall was unable to pay for them so he was going to risk his health in exchange for his low finances. But when he noticed that he's getting worse then

he’ll buy it again and by that time, Niall hoped that he has enough money to buy them.

“Yes, Dr. Thompson. I understand it very well,” Niall smiled but he knew deep inside he was worried that his heart would fail him anytime of the day.

“Okay, that’s all, Mr. Horan. Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Niall replied, handing the phone to Zayn who was observing him cautiously. Niall wondered why Zayn was looking at him like that as if he was being studied in a laboratory setting.

Zayn heard it very well―the phone conversation. The one question boggling his mind was why the blonde was so anxious about talking to the doctor. He recalled that the blonde frowned when he saw Niall shook the pill bottles.  What if…

“Thank you, Zayn,” Niall smiled when Zayn reached out for the phone.

“Let’s go.”

Niall turned to Zayn. The questioning look was still present on Zayn. It was making him uncomfortable seeing it on Zayn.

“Go where?” Niall asked, still confused with Zayn.

“To the pharmacy to pick up your medications.”

“How did you―”

“I heard what Dr. Thompson said,” Zayn answered, but he quickly raised his finger because he knew what Niall was thinking. He acted before the Niall could protest against him. “I know what you’re thinking right now but Dr. Thompson is right. There’s a reason why you need to take those pills,” Zayn recalled the moment when Niall was being tended by those paramedics in his hotel room. A mixture of dread and horror spread within him as he heard those paramedics saying that Niall’s heart stopped. Zayn doesn’t want to happen again, his world would crash down when Niall met his demise.

“I can’t, Zayn,” Niall answered, his voice filled with anguish and pain. He gazed away Zayn. He has a valid reason why he can’t buy those medications.

“Why?” Zayn asked. He was terrified that if Niall didn’t take the necessary medicines, then one day, he would find the blonde dead in this flat. And that’s one thing that Zayn doesn’t want to happen.

“I… I…” Zayn saw the hesitation in those blue eyes. “I don’t need them right now. Don’t worry about me, Zayn. I feel fine!”

Zayn caught himself gasping, astonished by the words escaping from the blonde’s lips. Something snapped inside Zayn and raised his voice, “How could you even say that? You fainted here on the floor and your chest is tightening in pain, and now you’re telling me you’re fine!” Zayn snarled. “I don’t think you're seeing the implication of you neglecting your health!”

Niall was scared as Zayn spitting out his rage at him. But with overwhelming feeling beating inside of him, Niall was still glad that Zayn was concern about him even after what they went through.

“I’m scared that I will lose you, Niall…” Zayn ducked down beside the blonde, enveloping him with his skinny arms. “I’m willing to give up everything but not you, Niall…” Zayn felt the tears rolling down against his cheeks bones. He couldn’t imagine life without Niall.

Niall was startled when he felt a drop of liquid, dampening his forehead, realizing that Zayn was crying for him. Now, he was starting to feel guilty that his health was impacting Zayn. He didn’t realize it until now. Niall slowly pushed himself up, facing Zayn. Seeing those golden amber eyes, glossed with tears as Zayn’s mouth twitched involuntarily with sadness felt so wrong with Niall. He felt like something was tugging at his heartstrings. Niall knew that Zayn was emotional but not to this level. He extended his arms, running his thumb, wiping away the tears. He smiled and said, “Don’t worry, Zayn. I’ll always be your little brother even after death…”

Hearing those words from Niall, Zayn got even sadder. After realizing that the love he felt for the blonde was not brotherly love, but love intended for being more than that, Zayn knew that he has to hold on for these emotions a while longer because the blonde doesn’t need any more distractions so he lied.

“What about your family? What’s going to happen to them?” Zayn saw a change of expression on Niall. He knew voicing them out was wrong, making Niall even more aggrieved, but Zayn knew that he was making the right choice even hurting Niall. It was not like he was doing it on purpose.

Niall feared for his family if he kept ignoring his health. Zayn made sure of that point coming across to him. And now, Niall was stuck between his unstable health and finances sitting heavily on his shoulder. Of course, Niall wanted to address them both but he only can choose one. Which one is better in the long run?

“You’re right, Zayn,” Niall said, his voice was still filled with worry. “Those medications, I can’t afford them. They weren’t included in my insurance.”

It was as if Zayn was being punched in his gut. And now it made sense. That’s why Niall kept avoiding the issue of him buying the pills.

“If I buy them, I would lose the money intended for my rent. If I don’t buy them, I will most likely to die and it will affect my family back in Ireland…”

And now, Zayn was feeling guilty for cornering Niall. If he knew that the situation was this dire, he wouldn’t push Niall over the edge. It was starting to look like that he was bullying Niall for his own agendum.

“I’ll pay them for you,” Zayn suggested. That’s the only way he knows how to help Niall without losing the rent money and not risking Niall's health.

Niall was more than surprised after hearing Zayn. He wouldn’t expect for Zayn to recommend something like that. Of course, he was happy for Zayn to help him out, but at the same time, he felt that it was wrong for him to take Zayn’s money.

Zayn felt a sigh of relief escaping from him when he saw a smile etching on Niall. He thought everything would be okay not until the smile on Niall turned into a frown.

“I can’t do that…”

“Why?” Zayn asked, starting to get annoyed. “I don’t understand why you would decline my suggestion.”

Niall stared down those persistent golden amber eyes. “I can’t take your money, Zayn. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Doesn’t feel―What are you talking about?” Zayn was starting to lose his patience. He knew that Niall was stubborn but not this so damn tenacious. Zayn found his hand grasping to his scalp, wanting to pull out every single strand of his raven-colored hair.

“It’s your money. You work hard to earn it. I have no right to ask you to give it to me,” Niall reasoned. He has been raised in a family where principle was planted in his brain ever since he could remember. Niall grew up believing that asking for money was the same as stealing.

“Damn it, Niall!” Zayn hissed, his mouth was twitching with exasperation. He visualized in his head that a fog of smoke was coming out of his ears. “This is for you own good. I don’t care if it’s right or not!”

“No, I won’t take your money. I don’t want our relationship to be tainted with money,” Niall firmly stood his ground. He has his own belief system and it was there for a reason. Niall might be poor, but his principle won’t ever change at all.

“Our relationship?” The anger within Zayn slowly dissipated as he heard those words. A smirk was slowly etching into his mouth as the image of him and Niall being together flashed before his very eyes.

Niall witnessed how a grin showed up on Zayn. He wondered why Zayn was grinning back at him. Did he say something?

Zayn shortened the distance between them, enveloping Niall with his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Niall’s head, filled with love and adoration. All the negative energy were expelled in his body and whispered, “Niall, you know I would do anything for you. Please, give me this…”

Niall felt the heart-warming kiss placed at the top of his head. A reddish pigmentation spread across his cheeks, messing up his complexion. He couldn’t help but to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming with happiness. All he could do was to nod after hearing Zayn’s words.

“Okay then, let’s get your medication.”  
*****  
“Why are we here?” Niall questioned, looking around inside Zayn’s flat. He turned around, seeing Zayn standing behind him, holding the plastic bag containing of Niall’s medicine.

“You’ll be staying here,” Niall was astounded, feeling his jaw dropped to the ground after hearing Zayn. His blue eyes widened in shock.

“I can’t stay here. I have my own flat,” Niall disagreed, shaking his head.

“Yes, you’ll stay here,” Zayn stated with a firm tone in his voice. “I ain’t letting you stay in your flat all by yourself until we stabilize your health.”

“But I feel fine,” Niall said, patting his chest over his heart. “As strong as a rhinoceros.” He chuckled.

“Ha-ha, funny, Niall,” Zayn mocked. “I still won’t let you stay by yourself. Who knows what’ll happen to you if I didn’t tackle your door?”

“Speaking of that,” Niall said, placing his arms over his chest, his brows furrowed together as he tapped his left foot impatiently. “What are you gonna do with my door?” But then a shocking thought came over the blonde that made him scared for his life. “Oh my God, if my landlord saw the remaining pieces of the door scattered on the floor, he will for sure evict me!”

“I’ll get it fixed, okay?” Zayn reassured the panicky blonde. Being hysterical was the last thing Zayn wanted for Niall, considering he has this heart condition. For now, Zayn needed for Niall to calm down before going to another cardiac arrest. “Look, I’ll call for someone right now,” Zayn waved his phone towards Niall, showing him that he was finding a solution to their problem. Zayn called a handyman.

Niall was starting to feel relieved as he watched Zayn talking on his phone to a handyman to repair his demolished door. He looked around, taking every single detail of the flat. He had been here before but never stayed more than necessary because sometimes Perrie had this unannounced visits. And Niall knew that Perrie hated his guts already so he tried his best to stay away from her as much as he can. He doesn't want to give Perrie more ammunition to kill him figuratively.

Niall found himself sitting on the brown leather sofa with a small, antique coffee table in front of it. He reached over for the magazine placed on top of the coffee table and started flipping pages. As he saw the images on the page, he couldn’t comprehend it because his mind was flying off somewhere. He thought of what’s going to happen in the next few days most especially if Perrie suddenly made a surprise visit. He visualized in his head her fair complexion turning red like a tomato when she sees him staying at her boyfriend’s flat. There’s no telling what’ll Perrie do―Niall could kiss his personal assistant job goodbye.

Niall looked over, seeing Zayn was still on his phone, talking to the handyman. He was tempted to escape from the flat and goes back to his own flat, but he’s one hundred percent sure that Zayn will go after him.

As Zayn was pacing around the doorstep, he felt a gaze directed at him. He turned, seeing a pair of concerned blue eyes staring at him.

“Look, can you just fix it tonight? I’ll pay triple for your rate, okay?” He said before ending the call. Zayn walked towards the sofa and sit beside the blonde. He noticed the apprehension in those sapphire-colored eyes, making him uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, Niall. The handyman will repair your door right now. I already made the call. Before your landlord could make a round visit on your building, the door will be good as new,” Zayn explained, calming Niall as much as he can. But the apprehension behind those eyes never disappeared which made him a bit confused.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Niall tried opening his mouth, wondering if he should tell Zayn what he was thinking. But at the same time, he can’t just leave Zayn without explanation.

“You know you can tell me anything, I’m not gonna judge you,” Zayn said, reaching out for the blonde’s left hand, caressing it. The sensation of Niall’s soft hand against his was making Zayn giddy inside.

“I can’t stay here,” Niall said, looking intently at those golden amber eyes. He saw the sudden change of expression on Zayn from smiling to a frown.

“Why?” Zayn was disappointed hearing those words. It was as if someone stabbed him in the chest, doing it repeatedly.

“Look, I’m not trying to deliberately hurt you but Perrie is―”

“Perrie?” Zayn growled, his blood was starting to boil in his bloodstream. “She has nothing to do with this.”

“Let me explain first,” Niall said, pressing the stiff hand of Zayn on top of his small hand gently. “Perrie is angry enough at me and when she sees me in here, who knows what’ll she do?”

Zayn inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with oxygen as he closed his eyes, purging all the negative thoughts swimming in his head as he exhaled then opening his eyes one again. He processed those words carefully. Although he didn't want to agree with Niall, but he has a point. His girlfriend was too hostile when it comes to their assistant. But no matter what happens, he will protect Niall.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? She won’t be coming around here anymore,” Niall paused, trying to understand the words coming from Zayn.

“What do you mean?” Niall squeaked, fearing for the worst.

“Let’s say that I did something that made her think twice before crossing me ever again,” Zayn firmly said, his other hand clenched into a fist.

“W-what did you do?” Niall’s mouth twitched anxiously.

“It’s nothing to be concerned of,” Zayn said, his eyes were smiling back at Niall. He scooched over, shortening the distance between them as he placed a gentle kiss on Niall’s forehead. Then, he hugged Niall, enclosing him underneath his arms. The fruity scent of Niall seeped through his nose, making him smile. “I’ll always protect you, Niall…”

A reddish tint was visible on Niall’s cheek after hearing those words. Niall was starting to get confused on why Zayn suddenly become very sweet to him. He felt like that Zayn was hiding something from him. But either way, he was not going to investigate it as long as they were in good terms with one another. Even though, Niall has still strong feelings for Zayn, he cannot pursue it any further because he was willing to give Aiden a fighting chance. An opportunity that would lead him to his happiness.

Niall slowly pulled away from Zayn, smiling back at him and said, “Thank you. It really meant a lot to me.”

“No problem, Niall,” Zayn smiled back, his heart fluttered with bliss.

The heaviness of his eyelids, Niall fought back to kept them open as much as he can. The uncontrollable yawn escaped from his mouth. The only solution he could think of was a cup of coffee.

“You need rest after all you’ve been through today,” Zayn suggested, gently swept the blonde strands poking the mesmerizing blue eyes that he loved.

“Okay,” Niall nodded. “Can I borrow some pillow and a blanket?”

“It’s in my bedroom. I’m sure you know where it is.”

“Yes,” Niall answered, pushing himself up then walking towards the bedroom, gathering the items he needed before stepping out.

Zayn was puzzled when he saw Niall carrying a pillow tucked under his left arm and a blanket on the other arm.

“Where are you taking that?” He asked.

“I just asked you if I can borrow a pillow and a blanket, remember?”

“Yes, but I meant you staying in my bed,” Zayn said; astonishment was dripping off from his voice.

“If I sleep in your bed, where will you sleep?” Niall asked. The pillow was starting to slip off from under his arm.

“We will sleep in the same bed.”

The shock hits Niall unexpectedly as the pillow slipped off and fall to the floor. He quickly bent over picking it up. But when he looked up, the seriousness on Zayn was letting him know that Zayn wasn’t making any joke.

“What are you talking about?” Niall decided to chuckle as a response using a dry humor. “We can’t stay in the same bed.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Niall tried his best to come up to counter Zayn, but the same expression never dissipated from Zayn.

“Because what?” Zayn stared at the blonde, noticing that Niall was starting to become fidgety and anxious.

“I can’t think of any good reason right now, but I’m sure that we can’t sleep in the same bed,” Niall frowned. He wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He’d been avoiding this for a while because if agreed to Zayn, Niall might do something entirely inappropriate, messing up their newly mended relationship.

“We’re just sleeping in the same bed, no funny business,” Zayn chuckled, raising his hands in midair as a surrendering gesture. “Besides, I like hearing you snore.”

Niall gasped, widening his blue eyes in shock. “I do not snore!”

Zayn chuckled, “I don’t mean it like that.” He walked towards closer to Niall. He saw the grumpy expression on Niall and was gazing away from him. Using his right hand, Zayn slowly pushed up Niall's chin so he would look directly at him. “Your snore―” Zayn saw the sudden change on Niall but before Niall could move away from him, Zayn tightened his grip on Niall, holding him in place. “Let me finish, your snore, as lovely as they sound to my ear, gives me this therapeutic effect and putting me to sleep.”

“What?” Niall backed away from Zayn with a questioning look on his face. He wondered if Zayn was smoking weed again because those words don’t make sense to him. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No, I’m not making fun of you,” Zayn shook his head, his voice squeaked in panic. The last thing Zayn wanted was for him to be misunderstood. “I can prove to you that you snore.”

“I told you I don’t snore!” Niall stressed his point out. It was totally embarrassing for him to even admit it to himself that he made those cringing sound in his sleep.

Zayn fished out his phone from his pocket, locating the video file on his gadget, pointing the front side of the phone towards the blonde. “Here, look…” He pressed the play button on the LED screen.

Niall narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brows altogether as he saw a recorded video of himself in Zayn’s hotel room, probably months ago, and he was shirtless. Niall saw himself twitched under a comfortable blanket. But then, he cringed when he heard a noticeable sound of snoring coming from himself.

The sight of the phone in Niall’s vision was becoming out of focus as he diverted his gaze towards Zayn. The snoring was growing louder and it was making Niall uncomfortable and mortified.

“That’s not me,” Niall lied. Of course, he wouldn’t admit that he does snore.

“What?” Zayn pulled the phone closer to him, staring intently at the video playing. “This is you, Niall.”

“I said it’s not me. Maybe it’s one of your fuck buddies,” Niall kept throwing lies at Zayn, still not wanting to admit defeat. He regretted saying those words as he saw the pained expression on Zayn.

“No, Niall. I wouldn’t do that,” Zayn frowned, realizing what Niall was saying. Looking back, he was starting to understand what Niall felt every time that he would sneak a girl into his hotel room. The agonizing sensation piercing on his insides was too unbearable for Zayn to take. _Is this what he felt during those times? If it were me, I wouldn’t able to last that long and he hid those feelings for three years…_

Niall panicked when he saw Zayn hugging him, tighter than usual. He was starting to get worried when he heard sobbing coming from Zayn.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked. It had taken a couple of seconds before Zayn responded by nodding. “What’s wrong?” Niall tried to move but the hold he was under was so secure that he couldn’t budge even an inch.

“I… am… so… sorry…” Zayn sobbed, his entire body shook, feeling every emotion hitting him out of nowhere. He pulled himself away from Niall, his eyes flooding with tears, biting his bottom lip. “I am such a jerk to you, aren’t I?”

Niall watched in shock as the relentless emotions passing through Zayn. He doesn’t know why Zayn was acting this way. Why now, of all times? Of course he felt bad for him. It pierced something in his chest seeing Zayn in this much pain.

“Yes, you are,” he smiled. “But you’ll always be _my_ jerk.”

With all these unnamed emotions trembling in his very existence, Zayn still managed to smile. For the past three years, he thought the feelings for the blonde were just platonic but ever since that sex dream; he was awoken into a new world that he thought never existed. Niall would always be there with him through thick and thin. Zayn just put him aside, not realizing the value of Niall in his life.

“Niall, I have to tell you something,” Zayn sniffed, wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

“What is it?”

Zayn felt the thundering sensation in his chest, wanting to come out. The anxiousness reverberating deep within was making him want to back out but this is the right time to tell Niall how special he was to him. It was time to let him know what he really felt for Niall…

“I like yo―” A loud ringing sound halted Zayn’s speech and it was coming from Niall’s phone.

“Sorry,” Niall apologized, fishing out the phone. “I forgot to put it on vibrate.” When Niall saw a familiar name blinking on the screen, he couldn’t help but to smile. He looked at Zayn with a frown on his face and said, “This will take a minute.”

“Uh sure,” Zayn nodded; feeling a little bit upset because his confession was postponed. Who the fuck was interrupting my moment with Niall?

“Hello,” Zayn heard Niall chuckling on the mouthpiece of his phone. “Of course, I didn’t forget. I put it on my calendar. Tomorrow, I’ll be there.” Zayn watched the blonde with a broad smile spreading on his face, making Zayn jealous. He wondered who Niall was talking to.

Zayn continued to eavesdrop; he was glad that he has a good pair of ears. Although the voice on the phone was a bit muffled, making harder to understand the words.

“I miss you too, Aiden…” Zayn heard the blonde whispered into the mouthpiece. He noticed how those blue eyes sparkled with adoration and bliss, and that broke Zayn’s heart in pieces. Hearing the love of your life saying those words to someone doesn’t feel right to Zayn.

“Am I too late?” Zayn mumbled; his golden amber eyes filled with despair as he looked it with the giggling blonde.

Niall felt the gaze directed at him. He glanced at Zayn subtlety with a sad, hopelessness eyes. Niall was feeling a little bit guilty so he decided to cut short the phone conversation.

“Look, I gotta go, okay,” Niall whispered, cautiously glancing at Zayn. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” He pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the red button on the screen of his phone, ending the call.

“So what’s on tomorrow?” Zayn asked, feeling the dread boiling up in his stomach. He had an idea of what’s going to happen, but he hoped that he was wrong.

“Aiden is taking me out tomorrow. It’s my day off. ” The fear in Zayn was becoming more prominent. The image of Niall and Aiden on a date doesn’t feel right. Zayn was dreading for this―for Aiden to take away Niall from him, leaving him broken hearted and Irish-less.

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked without sounding too suspicious. “You know our schedule changed unexpectedly. I don’t think going on a date on a weekday is a good idea.” He watched Niall was in deep thought, hoping that Zayn didn’t push too much. Zayn doesn’t want Niall to step away from him and away from his life. He was so desperate to keep Niall in his life and there’s this Aiden aka the Ziall villain, separating both of them to their happy ending.

“I checked my calendar twice before agreeing to Aiden. But if something comes up then of course I would have to cancel,” Niall explained. He sensed a hostility tone behind Zayn’s voice, but he ignored it because nothing good would come out if they argue further.

An aha moment sparkled within Zayn. This must mean that I still have a chance to do something about their date. Niall is mine and I’ll be damned if I let that Aiden stole what’s mine.

“Can we go sleep now?” Zayn faked a yawn, stretching his limbs out. For the meantime, he’s going to savor each and every moment he has with Niall. His plans were still unsure but as soon as an opportunity showed up, Zayn wouldn’t dare to take a shot.

“Uh, sure,” Niall nodded, following Zayn to the bedroom. His heartbeat became erratic as soon as his blue eyes were watching Zayn taking off his shirt, exposing the inked, toned body of the raven haired lad.

Niall shut his eyes off as he prayed mentally, “Dear Papa Jesus, please watch over me and give me strength and courage not to give in to any kind of temptations. I’m with Aiden now, but my heart always beats for Zayn. What should I do?”

Zayn noticed that Niall’s eyelids were closed as the blonde’s lips moved desperately as if he was mumbling something.

“Niall, you okay there?”

Niall opened his eyes right away and the sight of seductive torso staring back at him was making him uncomfortable. He glanced at the door, wanting to bolt out of there but the temptation of touching Zayn inappropriately was too hard not to give in.

Niall swallowed hard when Zayn was unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper down. The sight of Zayn in his black _Calvin Klein_ boxer briefs was making him salivating. Being breathless was all Niall could do after seeing the semi-hard bulge in the restrained fabric. _Oh, dear Lord, I think I’m going to hell…_

“Come on, Niall,” Zayn waved. “Take off your clothes and come to the bed with me.”

Stronger, louder pounding in his chest was all Niall could feel at the moment as he heard a seductive voice coming from Zayn. Even though his mind was telling him that this was a bad idea but his body was taking over, letting Niall take off his clothes, leaving only his underwear, and he crawled into the bed.

“Come closer,” Zayn whispered, pulling Niall closer to him, facing Niall’s back towards him. He wrapped around his left arm over Niall’s tiny body, enveloping him in a closed space, feeling the warmth of the blonde. Zayn felt that something was coming alive in his crotch, wanting to get out.

Niall was no way could sleep in his position right now. The long arm of the raven haired lad over his side was making him nervous and excited at the same time. He wouldn’t dare to move an inch because if he does, there’s no telling what he might do. Niall was fighting hard to control his urges as much as he can. But when he felt warm lips pressing against the back of his neck, Niall had to bite hard his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning. He was beyond aroused.

Niall thought that it would end with just one peck, but he was so wrong. Not a moment later, the same lips were brushing against on the same spot and the area around it. Niall felt his skin was on fire and no amount of water could extinguish it. He had to shut his eyes off to fight off the uncontrollable desire flowing in his bloodstream. It got worse when he felt Zayn was drying humping his ass. The sensation of Zayn’s length rubbing against on a thin layer of cotton fabric covering his ass was overwhelming with lust and desire.

Niall gathered all the courage he could get, pulling away from Zayn, facing him with an upset expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked, staring hard at Zayn. His cheeks have a reddish tint, indicating that he enjoyed that action.

“I’m not doing anything,” Zayn breathed hard, filling up his lungs with more air.

“I don’t know what games you are playing here, Zayn,” Niall narrowed his eyes together, studying the raven haired lad carefully with a smirk on his face. “It’s not fair for you to do that, most especially you know I have feelings for you.”

“Did you like it?” The smirk on Zayn didn’t disappear. His golden amber eyes were filled with carnality. Even though it lasted only for a couple of seconds, Zayn didn’t regret any of it. He felt the involuntary throbbing of his dick in his underwear.

“Stop this, Zayn,” Niall threatened. “I don’t want you messing with my head.”

“I’m not messing around,” Zayn said, reaching for the blonde, pulling him closer to him. “I want this too…”

Niall pulled back as those words escaped from Zayn didn’t made sense to him. Niall saw an unreadable expression on Zayn. He knew at that moment that Zayn was only playing tricks with him again and he made a promise to himself that he won’t fall for any of those anymore. He did what he could do at the moment and pulling a full body pillow, placing it between them.

“What is this?” Zayn whined, pointing at the soft barrier between them.

“It’s a pillow.”

“I know that,” Zayn scoffed. “But why is it between us?”

“Zayn, I mean it,” Niall ordered, his voice was firm this time. “No funny business, I just want to get some sleep.”

“But I want you close to me,” Zayn begged, craving for the touch. “And I couldn’t even see your face with this pillow blocking the beauty of yours.”

“What?” Niall gasped, astounded that  Zayn have a nerve of using a pickup line on him. He pulled himself up enough to see the raven haired lad was looking at the ceiling and without a moment’s notice, Niall slapped Zayn’s forehead in a playful manner. “What is the matter with you?”

Zayn laughed as he felt the soft, silky hands of the blonde making contact against his forehead. Although, it stings a bit, but he didn’t mind because he craved for these moments together with Niall.

Zayn pulled the pillow away from them, looking straight at the startled blonde. “You don’t believe me that you’re beautiful?”

“I don’t know what you ate today for you to act this weird but stop it, okay? Maybe today’s a full moon or something.”

“Whatever you say, my sweet Nialler,” Hearing that term of endearment from Zayn was making him all giddy inside. The reddish tint on his cheeks was making another appearance. A smile was forcing itself on his face, but he was thankful that it was dark in the room otherwise Zayn would see him and Zayn would tease the hell out of it.

“I’m going to sleep,” Niall said, his voice was sound a little grumpy. He pulled back the pillow, putting it between them.

“Okay, my sweet Nialler,” Zayn whispered. “Good night.”

After half hour, Zayn heard a familiar, serene sound of snoring coming from Niall, letting him know that Niall was fallen into a deep sleep. He moved away the pillow sitting between them in a gentle manner, not wanting for Niall to wake up. Zayn saw the beauty in Niall even in his sleep. He ran his hand over the blonde’s forehead, pushing back the long strands of blonde hair poking on the closed eyelids. After that, he pushed himself up without making any abrupt movement and walk over to the other side of the bed.

Zayn stared down at the sleeping beauty lying in his bed. His golden amber eyes filled with adoration and bliss. He went down on his knees, brushing the soft cheeks of the blonde, feeling the warmth of it.

“Pumpkin, I don’t know what you’ve done to me for you to make me feel this way, but I’m glad that you did it. Three years ago, I knew that I felt this attraction towards you. But I tried to keep it under and let me believe that it was just a brotherly love but in all the truth that I have felt something more, and that scared the hell out of me because I thought I was straight. But after these couple of days, you opened a world to me that I didn’t know existed and I’m willing to stay there as long as you stay with me. I’m not sure if this is love but there’s one thing for sure, that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy…”  
*****  
Meanwhile at Liam’s flat, Louis and Harry was opening every single cabinet in the kitchen, looking for something to munch on.

“Did you find it?” Louis asked, opening another cabinet.

“Found it!” Harry snickered. A small can of Pringles with Sour and Cream flavor was being grasped by his hand.

“Give me that,” Louis snatched the desired item from Harry, but unfortunately Harry was too quick. He followed Harry on the entire flat, wanting to get his hands on the snack.

Liam was all satisfied while watching a soccer game on the television not until Harry and Louis were chasing around in the living room, blocking the view of the television, and thus making him mad.

“Come on, Harry,” Louis whined. “You know sharing is caring.”

“Well, I don’t share therefore I don’t care,” Harry brisk walked around the coffee table in front of the television screen, evading the long arms of Louis towards him.

The vein on Liam’s temple was throbbing hard, indicating that he’s at his limit before he explodes in fury. And the noise exchanging between Louis and Harry doesn’t help it either, making his ear wanting to bleed.

“Enough!” Liam screamed. “What are the two of you bickering about?” He glared at Harry to Louis.

“Harry doesn’t want to share,” Louis pouted, pointing the small can of Pringles.

“Stop being bitter, Louis,” Harry scoffed, teasing Louis by waving the can in front of him. “There’s this saying ‘Finders Keepers Losers Weepers.’” He snickered, taunting his band mate.

Louis felt something snapped inside him, wanting to punish Harry, “Ooh, you are so going to regret that.” Louis had this stance ready to jump but before he could implement it, he was grabbed by Liam.

Liam walked across Harry, snatching away the can from his hand. “This is Sophia’s snack. Don’t take it without asking for her permission.”

“Really? She eats junk food?” Harry was astonished from the information. They all knew that Sophia is a model in Victoria’s Secret, but they didn’t expect for her to consume junk food because it can easily messed up someone’s body weight.

“Of course, she eats junk food. She’s an ordinary person like us,” Liam defended the honor of his girlfriend.

“Oh okay, I never would’ve guess,” Harry shrugged it off. “Because with her rocking, sexy body, I would’ve thought that she would only eat healthy foods.”

“Hey!” Liam warned. “Stop fantasizing my girlfriend like that.” He doesn’t like when people see Sophia as a piece of meat. It’s rude to think like that.

“Aren’t you supposed to be glad because someone is fantasizing your girlfriend?” Louis asked.

“It’s beyond creepy,” Liam answered. The thought of some men visualizing his girlfriend in an inappropriate ways left a bad taste in his mouth. He would always protect Sophia no matter what the cost.

“I still want a snack,” Louis whined.

“Me too,” Harry commented.

“Well, this is Sophia’s snack. Get it from somewhere else.”

An idea popped into Harry, an idea that would solve their current predicament. “I’ve got an idea,” he chortled, rubbing his chin as if he was an evil mastermind.

“Okay, I’m listening,” Louis turned to Harry, staring intensely into those green eyes.  
*****  
The three lads found themselves standing in front of Zayn’s flat. Both Liam and Louis had this confusion on their faces.

“Explain this to me again, why are we here?” Louis asked.

“Because Zayn had this big kitchen filled with snacks,” Harry grinned. He can’t wait to get his hands on different kind of snacks hidden in the kitchen. “You know if a zombie attack erupts, we could lock ourselves here because the food supply could last for at least two years.”

“You need to stop watching those gruesome television shows, Harry,” Liam said.

“Enough of chit chat, I’m hungry,” Louis complained, rubbing his grumbling stomach. “How do we get in?”

“Let’s just knock,” Liam suggested.

“Don’t be stupid,” Harry said, preventing Liam from making the biggest mistake of his life.

“Why not?” Liam asked. “I’m sure Zayn would let us in.”

“No, he won’t. You know for a fact that Zayn is a heavy sleeper, he wouldn’t dare to move from his bed even there’s a fire crawling on his ceiling,” Harry explained.

“True.” Both Liam and Louis answered, nodding their heads.

“So how do we get in?” Louis asked, trying to control the hunger boiling inside of him.

“Well, lucky for you because I know where Zayn put his hide-a-key,” Harry chuckled.

“Where?” Liam asked, waiting for those green eyes to give him some answers.

Harry looked down at the carpeted floor, making the two lads copying.

“Are you aware that we’re staring at a carpeted floor?” Liam asked, not moving his gaze away from grey-colored carpeted floor.

“Not there,” Harry said, ducking down on the floor, slipping his hand against the ‘Welcome’ mat. Not a moment later, a silver key was found on Harry’s hand and waving it back to his band mates.

“Well, don’t just stand there like a bloody idiot!” Louis growled. “Use it already before my stomach decided to have a World War III.”

“Fine!” Harry pouted, turning away from the sulking Louis, pushing the key towards the hole, turning it until they heard a click. He pushed the door in a gentle manner, not wanting to create any abrupt noises that would alarm Zayn. All three pairs of eyes dilated, adjusting from the darkness in the room, proceeding to the flat where Harry goes first, followed by Louis then Liam at the back.

Liam was starting to freak out; his heart was thumping hard in his chest. Cold sweats were escaping from his pores. He wasn’t used to doing things like these.

Louis, on the other hand, felt exhilarated because he loved the adrenaline rush pumping in his bloodstream. Needless to say, all of his senses were heightened. He almost jumped from where he was standing because he felt someone grabbed his shirt.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Louis cursed, glaring back at Liam. “Don’t do that!”

“This is so wrong,” Liam said. “Maybe we should buy the snack on a store, not here stealing food.”

“No, shit! Sherlock!” Louis scoffed. “This is why it’s called breaking and entering.”

“What if we got caught?” Liam squeaked, thinking of the worst case scenario of the three of them locked up in a prison cell.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Louis reprimanded Liam, who was trembling and shitless. “Zayn wouldn’t turn us in.”

“Would the two of you be quiet?” Harry ordered the bickering two behind him. “I’m trying to find the switch.” He stretched both of his arms out, feeling anything that could resemble a light switch.

A silence traveled through the air but then they heard a familiar voice, making all of them curious.

“Three years ago, I knew that I felt this attraction towards you. But I tried to keep it under and let me believe that it was just a brotherly love but in all the truth that I have felt something more, and that scared the hell out of me because I thought I was straight…”

“Was that…” Harry asked, turning to his band mates behind him.

“Zayn,” Louis answered.

“Oh shit, we should get the hell out of here!” Liam panicked; his hands were shaking with fear.

“Don’t be stupid,” Louis reprimanded his band mate. All three of them got even more curious so they followed where the voice was coming from.

All three pairs of feet stopped when they saw Zayn knelt down near on one side of the bed and when they looked whatever Zayn was looking into, they recognized their personal assistant, sleeping comfortably.

“But after these couple of days, you opened a world to me that I didn’t know existed and I’m willing to stay there as long as you stay with me. I’m not sure if this is love, but there’s one thing for sure, that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy…”

Their jaws dropped as their feet were somehow felt like being cemented on the floor when they watched Zayn leaned down to Niall, placing a kiss on the lips of their beloved personal assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's the verdict on this chapter? I know it's a long one and it's too exhausting to read. Not to mention, too many scenes happening, right? 
> 
> Let's talk about something:  
> 1\. Thoughts on when Zayn kissed the back of Niall's neck. And don't forget that he dry humped the blonde. That must've been too erotic.
> 
> I'm not sure if I can call it a smut, because it's not technically a smut, right? or am I wrong?
> 
> 2\. How about when Zayn called Niall as "Pumpkin."? Isn't that the cutest thing ever? The history of behind the name calling will be explained on Chapter 14, I think.
> 
> 3\. Any thoughts when Niall was praying inside his head when he saw Zayn taking off his clothes. That must've been hot!
> 
> 4\. Last but not the least, what do you guys think will happen now that the three lads (Louis, Liam, and Harry) saw Zayn kissing Niall on the lips while he was sleeping? :D
> 
> Let me know what you think because I live for your comments, thoughts, and insights :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! What am I doing in here again? It's none other than to post another update. Double update! Why? Because today is a special day for me, it's my birthday!
> 
> And it's three days before Niall's birthday, I feel like we have this weird connection lol. I was browsing on Tumblr hours ago, and I read this rumor that today that they will release the fifth album, I'm not sure if that was true or not. I hope it's true though because today is a special day :D
> 
> Is it weird that I bought a gift for my birthday? I figured that no one would give me a lovely gift that happens every year so I thought I should treat myself with a gift that I will enjoy for a long time. I think it'll arrive today hopefully.
> 
> For this chapter, I feel like this is the best one that I've written so far. But you'll be the judge for that. I did enjoy writing this chapter although it is shorter than my usual updates, but the content is superb, I think. I hope you see that as well.
> 
> Once again I want to advertise my Twitter. Follow me @Shime_TheWriter.

The soft, plump lips warming his lips were making Zayn happy. Although, this was not the first that Zayn did it, he would be more pleased if Niall was conscious the next time he did it. It would be better if Niall reciprocated it, but Zayn was sure that Niall wouldn’t turn away because he knew for sure that Niall was in love with him. And now Zayn was convinced that whatever his feeling for Niall was not brotherly love, he could see their future together. Maybe after his fame died down, they would live somewhere peace and quiet where no one would disturb their lives.

As much as Zayn wanted to stay on cloud nine, he didn’t want to risk it any further of waking Niall up. He pulled back from Niall, pushing himself up from the edge of the bed but when he turned around, he was mortified to see his band mates staring at him astonishingly. Zayn grabbed whatever clothing he got on the floor, putting it on as he slowly closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn hissed, zipping his pants up. The thoughts running through his head was making him paranoid, knowing his band mates saw what he did to their assistant.

“We… uh…” Liam stuttered. For the first time, words failed him. How can he voice out the thoughts wrapping around his brain? He couldn’t even believe his eyes, letting him see the things that weren’t making any sense as if he was imprisoned in a twilight zone.

Louis glanced back at his speechless band mate, feeling the exact same feeling, and back at Zayn whose polo shirt was half unbuttoned, exposing his torso and happy trail. He swallowed hard as a million questions were pounding at his head, organizing them as much as he can. What just happen? Why was Zayn kissing Niall? It doesn’t make any sense.

“Zayn, what is the meaning of that?” Harry croaked; his voice was raspy. He pointed the closed door, referring to their sleeping assistant. “I… I don’t know―”

“It's none of your damn business,” Zayn narrowed his eyes, trying his voice not to fail him. He knew that they were thinking of not so good thoughts in their heads right now. After Zayn had told them that he wasn’t attracted to Niall, and now they saw him doing this. Of course, they’ll think that he was just messing around with Niall but that wasn’t the case anymore. For Zayn, Niall was more than that―the missing half of his heart.

“None of our business?” Louis snapped from his hazy thoughts. When it comes to his best friend, he’s not afraid of anything, certainly not Zayn. “Did you drug him?”

“What! No!” Zayn raised his voice, offended by the false accusation. “I’m just taking care of him.”

“Why, what happened?” Liam questioned. He narrowed his eyes towards his band mate, suspicious about Zayn.

Zayn explained what happened, on how about he found Niall unconscious on his flat then reviving him and paying Niall’s medicine to avoid spending the money intended for Niall’s rent.

“Is he okay?” Harry asked.

“He’s alright at the moment. I think he needs a full rest,” Zayn informed the lads. He walked towards the sofa and sat on it. Zayn still felt the dubious glances from his band mates, not that he can blame them. He saw them sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, watching his every move as if he was the antagonist.

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” He questioned; his golden amber eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Zayn pushed his back against the soft cushion of the sofa, making himself more comfortable. He knew he needed to explain to them what they saw. There’s no way of backing out now.

“Explain yourself,” Louis ordered, his voice was firm, not wavering. If he confirmed that Zayn was screwing around with his best friend, leaving Niall broken hearted, he wouldn’t hesitate to give Zayn a good beating. Although, Louis himself was not a full pledged fighter, he would still fight for the honor of his best friend. “And you better be damn sure to pick carefully the next words that you’re going to say…” He narrowed his cerulean-colored eyes, his fist clenched on his sides, letting Zayn know that he was not joking.

Harry noticed that Louis was fuming, sitting beside him. It was one of the many things that he adored about his ex-boyfriend. The desire of defending the people that were special to him. Looking back, he remembered when they were still together―the time that they were happy. Of course, a lot of people were against their relationship but not once he sensed doubt from Louis. Even after people would spread rumors against them, Louis would stand tall and defend Harry. He wondered what the hell happened between. How did he let go the best thing that ever happened to him?

Zayn was not backing down from the intimidation escaping from Louis. He stood his ground. Niall was important to him as a fresh breeze of air filling up his lungs―an essential component of his survival and existence.

“I know what you’re thinking right now and let me tell you that you are wrong,” Zayn explained. “I know I’ve told you that I’m not attracted to Niall but lately I have these feelings that are new to me and I can’t name them right now.” He continued. Zayn wouldn’t dare to tell his band mates about his sex dream about Niall. That’s between him and Niall. “All I know is that the brotherly love I had for Niall was masking my true feelings for him.” He blinked twice, staring at his band mates who were dead silent. He wondered how they were processing all of these.

All of three lads were sitting on a comfortable sofa, letting the information sink into their heads. They weren’t sure if Zayn was telling the truth. But of all three, Liam was more likely to believe at Zayn. He’s known him for five years now and never once he saw any kind of shady character about Zayn. _If he said he’s having feelings for Niall, I believe him._ That’s the thought running through Liam.

Meanwhile, Harry was still skeptical about the whole thing. He watched Niall pined over Zayn over the years and not once Zayn took notice of their assistant. But there’s nothing Harry could do at the moment. Let’s just say that he like Zayn in the dark about Niall’s feelings because he could flirt with Niall all day long with their assistant and no one would get hurt.

As for Louis, he didn’t believe a word that came out from Zayn. For a long period of time, he watched his best friend being in love with someone who doesn’t share the same feelings. Louis knew the sting of being broken hearted. He experienced it time after time, and yet he was hurt seeing Niall going through the same thing. And now, the tables have been turned somehow. His protective instincts will always kick in when it comes to his best friend.

Louis was still doubtful about Zayn’s so-called ‘unnamed feelings’ because, for the past five years, he saw how Zayn brought girl after girl in his hotel room without thinking of consequences. And now that Zayn has told them that he has a plan for winning Niall back. There’s no way that Louis could allow that. Niall was already fragile with his feelings then what happens if Zayn decided that Niall wasn’t good enough for him then ended up being dumped like yesterday’s trash like the girls he fucked night after night. Those fearing thoughts crawled into Louis. There’s no way Zayn could be gay in a short amount of time.

“You’re just confused, Zayn,” Louis said. He still believed that Zayn was not at all serious about his best friend and it is up to him to protect Niall. Both Liam and Harry looked at Louis with a shock expression on their faces.

“Confused, about what?” Zayn asked; his mouth shuddered in irritation. He knew that Louis was provoking him and he would not easily fall into the trap laid by his band mate.

The ambiance of the entire living room was crackling with tension and they all felt it most especially Liam and Harry. As for Louis and Zayn, they were exchanging glares, not once they did blink. Whoever blinked first loses.

“We all know that you’re just using Niall to annoy Perrie,” Louis cocked his eyebrow, taunting his band mate. He was taunting Zayn to hit him, proving his point.

“Hah!” Zayn exclaimed. “Louis, Louis, Louis,” He shook his head in a mocking manner but when he looked back at Louis, his golden amber eyes were filled with smugness. He would not let Louis drag him down (Author’s Note: This came by accident LOL.)

“We’ve known each other for five years now and yet you don’t know me at all. I feel sad and hurt,” Zayn feigned a frown on his face, poking back figuratively at Louis, who was fuming at his seat.

Louis was getting pissed off by the taunts at him. _Two can play at this game. I will break you down, Malik, if it’s the last thing I’d do._

“No matter what you do, Niall will never pick you,” Louis chuckled. He saw a sudden change in Zayn’s facial expression. He saw that his poking was working because a reddish tint was appearing on Zayn’s cheeks, meaning that Zayn was reaching his boiling point. “Let’s just face it, Aiden is ten times better than you. He’s not a man whore like you.”

That doesn’t sound pleasant at least to Zayn. There’s no way he would just let Louis insulted him like that. He jumped from his seat, sprinting at Louis, grabbing Louis’ collar as he raised his fist toward his band mate, ready to strike any moment.

“What the fuck did you say!” He snarled. The anger building up inside him was overwhelming that he’s almost out of control.

Liam stood from his seat, trying his best to separate the two heated band mates of his. “Hey! Stop this now. This is not the time for you to butt heads at one another.”

As for Harry, he grabbed on Zayn’s waist, pulling him back with all his might. He doesn’t like it when there’s turmoil between them. He knew being in a group filled with testosterone has its downside and this is one of them.

“Hit me, Zayn! I dare you,” Louis sneered. His plan was definitely working in his favor.

With all the opposing forces pushing on both sides, Liam was having a hard time separating his furious band mates. It felt like two mountains were crushing him in the middle. But none of those things mattered right now. He must act fast before someone could get hurt.

“Zayn, drop your fist right now,” Liam commanded. “Niall is sleeping in the next room. I’m sure you don’t want him to see us like this.” He saw the immediate change on Zayn. The furrowing eyebrows and the involuntary twitching of the mouth were slowly dissipating from Zayn. Liam felt relieved when he saw Zayn loosening his grip on Louis and the raised fist.

Zayn breathed hard, closing his eyes as he visualized the negative energy was being expelled from his body. He knew that Liam was right. That he doesn’t want Niall to see them fighting them like this. As he opened his eyes, he saw the scowling from Louis. Then, he stepped back, pulling away from the Harry’s hold on his waist.

“I don’t care what you think about me,” Zayn gritted his teeth, controlling the residual anger in his body. “Niall is important to me and I’m not after him because of sex.”

“Yeah, right,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes out. “You fuck everything that moves!”

Hearing that comment, Zayn lunged at Louis, delivering a quick jab, making Louis lost his footing, stumbling back on the floor. It was a good thing that nothing’s behind Louis or else it would create a sound that will alarm the sleeping Niall on the next room.

With a delayed reaction, Liam couldn’t make it in time to intercept the punch from Zayn intended for Louis. He didn’t expect at all for Zayn to go berserk on their band mate. As his eyes followed Louis falling down, Liam used his body to block Zayn from doing any more damage.

“Zayn, calm down!” Liam raising his voice at his enraged band mate. “Louis was just joking.”

“The hell I am!” Louis hissed, caressing his bruised cheek. The moment his fingertips touched his cheek, he felt an excruciating pain on his cheek. None of that mattered at the moment. At least now, he confirmed that Zayn was not at all serious about his best friend and he will do anything not for them to be together.

Louis pushed himself up but was unsuccessful but then he noticed a grip on his arm. When he glanced, he saw Harry helping him up and Louis just let him.

“I’m taking Niall,” Louis stated, his hand was still pressing down on his cheek. His cerulean-colored eyes were shooting daggers at Zayn. “It’s not safe for him to be here.”

“No, you don’t!” Zayn snarled, moving away from the living room, blocking the way to the bedroom where Niall was peacefully dozing off. Zayn reciprocated with greater intensity the glare Louis was throwing back at him. “I’m not gonna let you brainwash Niall!”

“What is goin’ on here?” A familiar voice in the background that made all them turn around. It was from Niall. He croaked, rubbing his left eye, letting out a yawn.

Zayn was quick on his feet. He reached Niall within seconds, imprisoning Niall on his arms. He placed a kiss on his forehead. “Pumpkin, go back to sleep. They’re just worried because I told them that you had another attack this morning.”

“Pumpkin?” Louis hissed under his breath. _What is up with that? What’s the deal with a vomit-worthy term of endearment?_

Niall stepped back, studying Zayn’s features. With the drowsiness still creeping up on him, he doesn’t have the energy to argue any further. Then, he glanced back at the three lads standing in the living room with an unreadable expression on their faces. Niall didn’t think too much about it.

“’M perfectly fine. Just need rest, that’s all,” Niall nodded his head, waving at them. He didn’t wait for any response from them then start going back to the bedroom to resume his interrupted sleep.

Zayn waited until the bedroom closed before he turned back to his bandmates. The glare reappeared again in his eyes, directing it towards Louis.

“You need all to leave,” Zayn whispered. The way his tone sounded was not a request.

“I ain’t leaving Niall in here,” Louis countered. Now, that he knew that Zayn was planning sinister to his best friend, he was more determined to separate them. Louis won’t hesitate to drag Niall away from the bedroom if it’s the only way.

“No, Louis. Niall needs his rest,” Liam informed. And that was enough for him to get a threatening look from Louis. Liam signaled Harry to grab the left arm as he grabbed on Louis’ other arm. He watched as Louis fought hard as they restrained Louis’ movement. Not a moment later they were out of the door. Liam wanted to speak to Zayn but before he could do it, the door was slammed in their faces.

“I hope you’re happy,” Louis growled at Liam. He couldn’t believe that he was manhandled by his band mates. “I’m definitely going back here first thing in the morning.”

As Zayn locked the front door, he heard what Louis was telling Liam. He needed to be more cautious tomorrow. He can’t risk Louis poisoning Niall’s mind that would hinder his relationship with Niall. Zayn waited until he heard the faint footsteps on the other side of his front door before going back to the bedroom. He was relieved to see that Niall was back on his sleep. A soft, rumbling snore was escaping from Niall.

Zayn removed his clothing, slipping under the blanket as he lifted the pillow between them and pulling Niall closer to him. He was glad that he could spend one more night with Niall and hopefully there’s more to come. With all these people opposing his feelings for Niall, Zayn doesn’t know what to do next. Should he deal with Louis first or ruin the date tomorrow?

But for now, he’ll enjoy his moment with Niall as much as he can. He has time to deal with them later. Zayn placed a kiss on Niall’s forehead, filled with adoration and bliss.

“Good night, Pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on this chapter? 
> 
> #ZouisClash
> 
> I do like this tension between Zayn and Louis. Are you sharing the same sentiments as me? You think I'm going to make it easy for Zayn, definitely not! And that's not the obstacle he has to go through before he reached Niall. 
> 
> I finished writing the next chapter, but I don't want to give any too much details about it. But there's one thing for sure, there's Ziall in it, and it's a big one.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, readers! Here I am again, posting another update. I am exhausted right now. I think I got like two hours of sleep last night. After enduring two hours of lecture session, I had to drive up to Goodwill, where I buy my stuff because all of the items are cheap. Besides, I'm broke! LOL.
> 
> There's not much to say about this chapter. With this chapter, you'll understand where Zayn got the pet name "Pumpkin" for Niall. This is a chapter for Ziall for the most part. I do hope that you're going to kill me when you reach the last part.
> 
> I'm posting status updates and sometimes spoilers on Twitter so if you want to be notified then follow me @Shime_TheWriter.

The entire sleep rejuvenated Niall in a new sense. He didn’t realize he needed it until he had it. Niall slept the whole night without any interruption and wondered why it happened. Usually, his phone would buzz off, jolting him from his sleep but last night none of those happened.

The warmth pressing against his body made Niall want to cuddle more. The sense of safety was there; all he had to was to let himself drowned in the serenity of the comfort of the heat. Niall fluttered his eyes open, adjusting to the sunlight peeking through the curtain. He had to blink twice, realizing that he was not in his room. As his consciousness sets in, he noticed that someone was in bed with him―until he realize that Zayn was sleeping in the same bed with him.

There was a hitch in his breath; feeling like something has lodged in his throat, making him want to breathe harder. Memories from yesterday flashed before his eyes―the fainting, Zayn paying for his medications, the lads screaming their lungs out, interrupting his sleep. And by then, he remembered that Zayn insisted on him staying until he can stabilize his health. But the worry clouded his mind; Niall knew that Perrie had these unannounced visits to Zayn. The hell would resurface to Earth when she found out that he and Zayn were sharing the same bed.

Pushing the concern at the back of his mind, he watched how peaceful Zayn was while he was sleeping. The long, thick eyelashes that Niall loved so dearly―he was so tempted to touch them, pluck it, and keep it for himself. Niall wanted to run his fingertips over Zayn's cheeks. He always envied how lovely the olive tanned complexion on Zayn as if it was blended perfectly. Niall, on the other hand, was pale, white as if he has some kind of a melanin deficiency.

Niall braced himself as he reached out his right hand, barely touching Zayn’s left cheek. The heat escaping from Zayn sent Niall a little bit of excitement. An involuntary spasm on Niall made his fingertips dipped in those cheeks. He cringed at the contact. Not a moment later, Zayn opened his eyes, smiling back at him.

“Mornin’ Pumpkin,” Zayn croaked. His luscious golden amber eyes filled with joy.

“Mo-mornin,’” Niall greeted back. His heart thumped in his chest. He could not believe he did what he did. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up―wait, did you just call me pumpkin?”

Zayn nodded. A smile spread across his mouth. Looking back two years ago, around Halloween, both of them working on pumpkins, writing their names on it. And Zayn remembered Niall joking that he should call him ‘pumpkin’―and that’s how the name originated. The name was only intended for Niall. Zayn didn’t realize until last night how the name has sentimental value to him.

“Yes, I did,” Zayn replied. “Remember two years ago, we were carving on pumpkins and you joked that I should call you―”

“Pumpkin.” They both finished the sentence at the same time. A fit of giggling erupted in the entire bedroom. The unexplainable happiness was piercing through Zayn, feeling elated with his moment with Niall.

After coming down from their giggling, Zayn stared deeply into those mesmerizing blue eyes. He can’t believe that he was sharing a bed with Niall. After all that they’ve gone through for the past few weeks, it’s been stressing him out but now, it seemed like they were just a forgotten memory in the past.

“Why is it that every time that I look in your eyes, I feel like you are hypnotizing me,” Zayn smiled, feeling the alluring effect of those blue eyes.

“Because I have the leprechaun magic in me,” Niall chortled. With his Irish roots, it was obvious that he should be proud of the culture behind it. Besides, the lads were making some weird comments about him being raised by leprechauns in the past.

“If so, then use it on me,” Zayn retorted back with the same humorous tone. He’d hoped that they would have more of these moments together.

“Well then―” A recognizable ringtone traveled through the air, making Niall leaped from his position. He glanced in all kinds of direction. “Where’s my phone?”

“It’s here,” Zayn frowned, pointing the phone sitting on the bedside table behind him. Whoever was calling Niall was his mortal enemy because that person interrupted his moment with Niall. Zayn reached out for the phone, handing it to Niall.

Niall swiped his index finger on the screen, placing it to his ear. “Hello?” A smile spread across his face, identifying the voice on the other line.

“Good mornin’ to you too, Aiden,” Zayn scowled, hearing the name of his nemesis. What more got to him was the chirping tone escaping from Niall as if he was hurting him intentionally.

One of these days, I’ll exterminate that guy, Zayn thought.

“Of course, I haven’t forgotten about our date,” Niall beamed with excitement. Today marked their first official date. A million of things were running through his head, picturing the activities that Aiden had planned for the rest of the day. He tried to contain his excitement, but that’s too impossible at the moment. Niall was going to attempt his best to impress Aiden because he is the last guy that paid a genuine interest at him. It’s now or never, he thought. As much as he wanted to date Zayn but the thought of dating a straight guy felt like a ticking time bomb. And there’s no way he could pick up the pieces of his broken heart when it exploded. As the memory of him being dry humped by Zayn last night made him blushed real hard. Niall doesn’t know what Zayn was thinking of doing such a thing but at the back of his mind, he knew that Zayn was just messing around with him like he always does. Of course, Niall knew that Zayn meant it as a joke, nothing more and nothing less. And that’s why it is crucial that he showed his best today his interest towards Aiden.

Zayn grimaced when he noticed that Niall was blushing. He assumed that Aiden was being suave, sweeping the blonde to his feet. There was no amount of words to describe how he despised Aiden right now. Zayn wondered why the universe was punishing him―after realizing that he has feelings for Niall then finding out that Niall was interested in someone else. How do I push Aiden out of the picture?

With all these questions bugging the hell out of him, Zayn must do something to remedy the problem. He has to do something before Niall got deeper with Aiden, but a thought popped into his head. Of course, why I haven’t thought of that? He found himself smirking, his hands rubbing at one another as an evil plot was forming in his head.

Niall watched as Zayn pulled himself up from the bed, his eyes followed as Zayn stepped into the bathroom.

“Hey, you alright?” Niall snapped as he didn’t realize that he was paying more attention towards Zayn rather than his future boyfriend on the phone.

“Uh, sorry. I was distracted. What were you saying?” Niall asked, pushing the confusing thoughts in his head. Showing the best of him was the first item on his priority list. Niall wanted his feelings for Zayn to disappear because he can’t go on like this anymore. He must purge those feelings away no matter what the cost.

“I said I’ll pick you up at three because I want to take you to an amusement park.”

“Can’t wait,” Niall chirped. An inevitable smile spread across his face as if a hanger was placed inside his mouth. No matter how he tried to restrain it, he couldn’t. And now he has proven that being Irish was not all bad, luck was waving back at him. “Okay, I’ll see you later.” Niall pulled away the phone away from his ear, pressing the end button to terminate the call.  
*****  
Zayn was standing in front of a sink; his eyes were studying his own reflection. He didn’t recognize himself as a frown showed on his face along with the hurt. Zayn spaced out, not realizing the water splashing from the faucet. He snapped out of the trance he was under until he noticed the knocking on the door.

“Yes?” He cleared out his throat, glancing at the closed door.

“I’m gonna go now, Zayn.” Zayn heard the Irish accent speaking on another side of the door. He panicked right away because he doesn’t want to part from Niall. He quickly dried his hands before turning on the doorknob.

Niall was all flustered when the door opened all of a sudden. His blue eyes were filled with lust as the shirtless Zayn was standing in front of him. The pectoral muscle twitched involuntarily as if it was teasing Niall to touch it. The olive tanned complexion along with the tattoos making Zayn all irresistible. Niall had to gulp hard as his blue eyes studied every single detail of the Greek god in his presence. Even if Niall tried to move his gaze away, he couldn’t. Those golden amber eyes were holding him captive.

Zayn was grinning deep inside as he noticed that he had an effect towards Niall. He wondered if he should just stay shirtless all the time so he could capture Niall.

“I’m sorry,” Niall squeaked. He turned around right away, his back facing Zayn as the reddened cheeks almost gave him away. He had to curse himself for salivating in front of Zayn. What a dummy, you’re trying to move on and yet here you are, wanting to jump Zayn.

“It’s alright,” Zayn answered, restraining the smile that wanted to show up on his face. “Pumpkin.”

Niall blushed as he heard the term of endearment from Zayn. Now, he was starting to regret why he insisted on calling him that name two years ago. His breath hitched as he felt the warm hand touching his hand. He turned around to see Zayn with a pleading look on his face.

“W-what…” Niall was out of words as the thumping sensation in his chest was making more anxious. Those golden amber eyes were putting Niall in some kind of trance. By then, Niall realized that he was screwed.

“Let’s have some breakfast,” Zayn suggested but before Niall could turn him down, he lifted Niall up, throwing the blonde on his shoulder. He grinned when he heard Niall squealing on his back.

“Zayn, put me down this instant!” Niall ordered. The erratic heartbeat was becoming more irregular. Although, he was pissed off because of what Zayn did, he couldn’t help himself from grinning widely.

“Nope,” Zayn replied in a humorous manner as he popped the letter ‘p.’ It didn’t take long before they arrived in the kitchen. Zayn slowly put down Niall, and he was happier to see the blushing spreading across on Niall’s cheeks.

“That’s so embarrassing,” Niall puckered.

“No, it’s not,” Zayn smiled, holding Niall’s hand, caressing it gently. He noticed the blush on Niall never disappeared and that felt good, at least to Zayn. “Come on, Pumpkin, give me a hug.”

Before Niall could bolt, Zayn imprisoned him under his arms. The physical contact between them made his knees buckled as if it was made of jelly. The manly scent coming from Zayn seeped in his nose, tickling his imagination, pulling him in a land of dreams where both of them were sitting down in a meadow, holding hands together as they watch the sunset. Fuzzy feelings occupied his heart; Hazy thoughts clouded his mind.

As much as Niall wanted to stay in that human blanket of heat, he pulled away from Zayn, seeing the lovable smile on Zayn. He can’t believe that no matter what he does, the thought of Zayn never left his mind.

“Can you just stay shirtless for me?” It was supposed to be thought, not realizing Niall uttered those words out loud. But when he does notice it, it was too late to take it back.

“Uh sure,” Zayn nodded but deep inside he was grinning like a madman. The thought of Niall asking him to stay shirtless definitely meant something.

“Uh, I mean―” Niall tried to do damage control for his stupid mouth but before he could do that, he felt a finger pressing on his lips. He looked up and those golden amber eyes telling him to stop talking.

“I’m all yours, Pumpkin,” Zayn smiled. His eyes were filled with so much love and bliss. I’m so fucking happy right now. No one can ruin this day for me!

A blush was still seen on Niall. He turned around right away before he could do irreparable damage, making a fool of himself in front of Zayn. You are so fucking stupid, Niall. You do know that Zayn is just messing with you. After enduring so much pain in the last three years, you still want to put your heart out and be stamped by that guy. When will you learn your lesson?

He breathed hard, recomposing himself, putting a poker face on. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Niall feigned a smile at Zayn, but Zayn noticed the coldness in Niall’s voice. Zayn reached out for Niall but before he could touch him, the blonde retracted.

“What’s wrong, Pumpkin?” Zayn frowned, his voice quivered in sadness. He stood there as he watched Niall was being uncomfortable in his presence. That never happened before. “Did I say something?”

“No,” Niall answered firmly. His resolve was firm as those inner thoughts filled up his mind. “And please stop calling me Pumpkin. It was supposed to be a joke, nothing more and nothing less.”

“But―”

“Look Zayn, I don’t know what your problem is but if Perrie heard you calling me that, she wouldn’t even think twice of firing me.” Zayn noticed the emotionlessness of the tone of the voice. It felt like he was being stabbed in his chest. He wondered what went wrong; Minutes ago, they were chuckling and giggling as if there’s no tomorrow and now the blonde was stiff and soulless. “If you think I don’t value my job then you are dead wrong. I love my job and I’d like to stay here as much as I can so, please do not give Perrie any reason to fire me.”

Zayn would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt him. Actually, it does, more than he thought. “Pumpkin, why are you acting like that, like I don’t care about you? This is not you.”

“Please, Zayn, we both know that you like to toy with my feelings,” Niall snarled, all of his emotions were blasting out in his mouth. All the pent up energy escaped from him that he hide for years.

Zayn wanted to return back to the time that they were happy together like minutes ago. He enveloped the blonde under his arms although Niall was fighting all the way through. Zayn released all of his energy, restraining Niall under his embrace.

“Pumpkin, you know that’s not true,” Zayn hushed, whispering to Niall. His soft voice hushed the blonde, calming Niall down. “Even as a bastard in the past, your welfare comes first to me. You know that’s the truth.”

Niall wanted to trash Zayn, pushing him to the floor, but he can’t. He’s too exhausted to argue any further so he just let the soothing voice buzzing in his ear brought him to his happy place. Niall noticed that Zayn pulled himself away, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s not fight, Pumpkin,” Niall saw the sincerity and the smile in those golden amber eyes. “It pains me to see us like this. How about I fix you something to eat?” Niall nodded, totally drain of energy. “What do you want to eat?”

Niall paused, thinking hard as he studied the features of Zayn. I might as well give him something to do since he ruined my morning already.

“I want a Zayn special,” Niall ordered, cocking an eyebrow.

Zayn smiled because he knew what the blonde meant. They had this menu idea that the came up when they were on the road years ago. And ever since then, only the two of them can understand their weird language.

“Zayn bae, right?” Zayn grinned.

“Yes,” Niall pressed his lips together, forcing himself not to chuckle at the adorableness of the Greek God. He really wanted to get mad at Zayn but there was no way he could do that right now most especially if Zayn were so damn irresistible.

“Bacon And Eggs a la Zayn style,” Zayn chirped, rushing towards the fridge to get the desired items. Niall smiled as he watched Zayn turned on the stove then dropped the bacon strips into the heated pan. He couldn’t help but to giggle as he observed Zayn whistle while flipping the bacon, cooking the other side as he mixed it with beaten eggs.

“What?” Zayn asked in an amusing manner, noticing the infectious smile on Niall. “Is there something on my face?”

“Nope, you’re fine,” Niall shook his head, giggling. “It’s really nice to see you like this, being happy.”

“I’m always happy when you’re around, Pumpkin,” Zayn stated, staring deep into those alluring blue eyes. He knew that he had an effect towards the blonde the way Niall blushed, avoiding his gaze. It took a couple more minutes before the breakfast has been cooked well. “Follow me,” Zayn asked Niall to follow him in the dining table.

Niall followed Zayn as he filled up a glass with water. He was about to pull an empty chair when Zayn kicked it, making the wooden chair fell to the floor.

“What the hell, Zayn?” Niall asked with annoyance behind his voice.

“You’re not going to sit there,” Zayn stated. There was a smirk on his face. And Niall knew that he could be in trouble.

“Then where am I supposed to sit?” Niall questioned, still glaring at the cocky raven-haired lad.

“You’re going to sit here,” Zayn replied, patting his lap as a smirk was seen on his face. As for Niall, he grimaced because there’s no way in hell that he would sit in that arrangement. It could bring up a lot of things that he tried to bury in the deepest pits of his mind.

“Not gonna happen,” Niall stated, his voice was firm. He crossed his arms over his chest to add effect to make a statement. But as usual, before he could do anything, he was being pulled by Zayn. His butt was harshly slammed on Zayn’s lap. Niall cringed at the contact of his ass against the lap but not a moment later, he was starting to enjoy the heat that those two surfaces were making.

“Ouch, that hurts you know,” Niall complained. His back was facing Zayn’s torso. It was a good thing that was the setting because a grin was spreading across his face. Niall knew at the back of his mind that Zayn would tease a hell lot if he saw that on the blonde. His breath hitched as soon as he felt Zayn’s arms were snaking over his stomach, restraining him from movement.

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Zayn said. He couldn’t help but to smile, but he wasn’t satisfied with that. He held on the blonde firmly, pulling him in his direction. As soon as his chest hit Niall’s back, it felt like Zayn was on cloud nine, where everything is so blissful.

As much as Niall wanted to disagree with Zayn, he didn’t dare to do so. Because no matter what he won’t win any argument with Zayn right now so he just let him do whatever he wanted. Niall blushed as he felt Zayn’s cheeks were pressing against his back. He was so tempted to look over his shoulder to try and see what Zayn’s facial expression, but he pushed that desire at the back of his mind. Instead, he picked up the fork on the plate and started consuming the breakfast made by the love of his life.

Zayn hummed as he heard the utensils making sound against the plate. He felt Niall’s back flexed as the blonde chew his breakfast. If there’s a wish that he could ask, he will hope for the time to stop and let him and Niall stay this way forever.

“Pumpkin…” Zayn called out, his eyes were shut, feeling every single emotion vibrating in his existence.

“Hmmm…” Niall answered back, separating the bacon strips on the plate.

“What are you thinking right now?”

Niall paused as he heard the question. He put down the fork in a gentle manner as he thought hard to answer the question. In all honesty, a lot of things were running through in his head. And one of those things was all about Zayn but, of course, he wouldn’t voice them out. Niall was still skeptical about the sudden change in Zayn. He knew that Zayn was affectionate but not to this extreme. A voice in his head was telling him that he should put his guard up, considering he was burnt time after time pining for Zayn. And now there’s a gentleman namely Aiden was willing to be with him and cherish him. It would be stupid for Niall to turn that one down; most especially that guy was his former crush in high school. But at the same time, he still has these strong feelings towards Zayn. And now, Niall was more confused about what to do with his life. Picking the right guy is very crucial at this point.

“I’m thinking what to eat later for dinner,” Niall lied, chuckling. It was better for Zayn not to know what he was thinking. Maybe when he can answer his own question, then he would tell Zayn it. He felt Zayn vibrated behind him by the way he laughed.

“You and food…” Zayn laughed, tightening the hug towards the blonde.

“Aren’t you gonna eat something?” Niall asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

“Nope. Besides, I have an early appointment today,” Zayn said.

Niall turned around right away, pulling away from Zayn. He panicked because he wasn’t notified of the schedule change. Niall was scolded many times about him not paying attention to the lad’s schedule. And ever since then, he was so paranoid when there’s a change in the schedule.

He frowned as soon as Niall pulled away from him. “Hey, Pumpkin, no worries,” Zayn eased the panicked blonde. “I’m just meeting up with Mr. Carlton.”

“All of you?” Niall asked. Somehow, he was becoming more curious about this news.

“No, just me,” Zayn told a white lie. The truth is there’s no appointment. Zayn was just going to march on Mr. Carlton’s office and ask for some work―any kind: TV or radio guesting, photo shoots, or any kind of charitable events. In that way, Niall had no choice but to cancel his date because he has to go wherever the lads go. Zayn didn’t like on lying to Niall, but he was getting desperate to separate them apart. He just hoped that everything would go smoothly as long as he followed his plan thoroughly.

“Maybe it’s related to you and Perrie,” Niall was concerned. Although he hated the fact that the management would set up a date between Zayn and Perrie with cameras flashing in their faces, he can’t do anything about it. He was just a mere assistant. His voice doesn’t have any significance.

“Who knows?” Zayn shrugged, making his lie more believable.

“Oh,” Niall frowned. In all honesty, he hated seeing Zayn going on a pretend date with Perrie. There was something about that girl that made him want to throw a steel bucket to her face.

“Pumpkin, don’t worry about me, okay?” Zayn cooed Niall, caressing his cheeks. “I’ve been through worse, but there’s something that would cheer me up, though.”

The frown on the blonde turned upside down, making him smile as soon as he heard Zayn. “What is it?” His blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Zayn was ecstatic as soon as he saw the mesmerizing blue eyes directed at him. His golden amber eyes glimmered with bliss. It’s true that that there’s something that could cheer him up that only Niall could do and that was…

“Kiss me, Niall.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's the verdict for this week's update? What do you think will happen next? Let me know your insights. I'd love to hear them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn’t be able to post today because I was swamped this week. Besides, I’m busy as well catching up on my TV shows. I did watch Scandal, Agents of Shield, and How To Get Away With Murder. Wow, those shows are good, at least to me.  
> Anyways, I’d have to apologize for this chapter. It felt like this chapter was rushed because probably it was. I didn’t like the way I wrote it. Fear not because I put some things in there that you might enjoy but hopefully you won’t get mad at me when you read the last part of this chapter. At first, I had an idea and it wasn’t supposed to come out like that. I don’t know why, something tells me that I should end it with a different one. Honestly, I feel like the readers were getting bored with my writing, I don’t know maybe it’s just me. Or maybe I should just finish the book? I don’t know what going on with me lol. Pardon with my mood swing. Although I know I’m not supposed to say this, I was planning on making a sequel to this book.  
> Anyways, I hoped that you still want to follow me on Twitter @Shime_TheWriter. Have fun reading this 6.5K word chapter.

“Would you stop moving?” Caroline Watson, their long-time personal stylist, complained as she placed a fake mustache on Louis. “It would take more time if you keep scowling like that.”

Louis grimaced on his seat in front of a mirror as he felt the adhesive of the fake mustache was pressed on his skin. “I really don’t get why I have to do this.” He was still fuming with Zayn and now he has to do this. _This is totally unfair!_

“Oh, hush now, Louis,” Lou, their personal hairstylist, giggled as she put on a semi-curly wig on Louis. With a retro, glossy green shirt with suspenders paired with creamy tight pants, Louis looked like an creepy old guy you see hanging out in bars waiting to peek on attractive ladies passing by.

“I look ridiculous!” Louis cocked an eyebrow. “This is _so_ against my fashion sense.”

“You have no fashion sense,” Harry commented on a seat beside Louis. He was wearing a different pattern of retro shirt under a teal suit, paired with a maroon pants. Lou styled his hair, putting more curls on his head and with a fake mustache but neater than Louis.

Louis glanced sideways at the grinning Harry as he wiggle his mouth, moving his fake mustache and was amused seeing it.

“Talk about having no fashion sense,” Louis scoffed. “It looks like someone farted on you.”

“Hey!” Caroline complained, pointing her index finger towards the scowling Louis. “I work hard on making this disguises more believable. “If only someone told me beforehand,” Caroline said in a knowing tone as glanced behind her over at Zayn, who was cringing in his seat. “Then, I could find better disguises.”

“I still don’t understand why I have to be a part of this,” Louis grimaced, seeing his horrible reflection of in a mirror. “

“Didn’t you hear Zayn earlier?” Liam said as he appeared out of nowhere. He stood beside Louis with a grin on his face. A glossy, red striped long sleeves shirt under a bright yellow sleeveless suit vest paired with a black denim pants covered the majority of his body. With a less curly wig and a fake mustache made Liam looked like a younger sibling of _Borat_.

“I heard it perfectly well,” Louis sighed. He still doesn’t trust Zayn for the stunt he pulled last night. Although, when they all get together this morning, Louis noticed that Zayn was smiling widely as if someone has put a hanger inside his mouth. That bothered Louis a lot. _Something must happen last night after we left. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach, telling me that I should investigate further._

“We just follow Niall and Aiden to their date―,” Liam stated.

“In stealth,” Louis finished his band mate’s sentence. “Still, this feels wrong,” He said, recalling the memory when he and Zayn trailed Niall and Aiden on that electronics store couple of days ago. And somehow, Niall managed to find them. Who knows what might Niall do if they were caught this time?

“That’s why we have to be more careful,” Louis heard a voice speaking to him. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Zayn, who was uncomfortable with a wig on his head with pink clothing covering his entire body. The retro pink shirt under of a pink suit paired with black denim pants made Zayn look like a weird Fairy Godmother just spit on him.

“Lookin’ good, Malik,” Louis mocked, cocking an eyebrow as he glared at the reflection in the mirror in front of him.

(Author’s Note: This is their disguises. Just ignore Niall’s outfit. This is not what he’s going to wear on his date. That would be too disastrous.)

“Shut up!” Zayn growled. As much as he hated wearing these kinds of clothing, he sucked it up because he would do anything for Niall. All he wanted is for Niall to be separated with Aiden.

“Why were you smiling earlier?” Louis asked. The curiosity was getting the best of him. He would poke and poke until he got the truth behind the smile that he has seen on Zayn.

Zayn caught himself smiling; his cheeks were getting a reddish pigmentation, messing up his complexion. He recalled a one of a kind memory in his head of him and Niall together.

“Niall kissed me.”

The water passing through Harry’s throat came blasting out from his mouth as he heard those words. He heaved, coughing hard. Lou caressed Harry on the back as she saw the residual water dripping off on the side of Harry’s mouth.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Lou voiced out her concern. Even she did not believe the words coming from Zayn. She has been an employee of the management ever since the beginning of One Direction. Of course, she noticed that Zayn changed a little bit when the Irish assistant came into their lives. Zayn was more engaged with the people around him. Zayn was more tolerant with the abusive paparazzi behind the cameras and the overwhelming fans screaming at their faces. And now, Lou was seeing that Zayn was dead serious about pursuing Niall. All she could do is to be a friend and support him until the end.

Harry nodded, wiping the back of hand against his mouth. He glanced at Zayn, gauging if the lad was lying, but he never sensed any malice in Zayn. But after what he saw last night, he was starting to believe that Zayn was feeling something real towards their assistant.

As for Louis, he wasn’t delighted with the words from Zayn. He wondered what kind of voodoo magic did Zayn used to his best friend for him to do something impossible. But a part of Louis was telling that Niall did kiss Zayn, knowing that Niall was head over heels in love with Zayn for years.

“You’re lying,” Louis stated; no emotions can be detected from his voice. He narrowed his eyes towards Zayn, checking if Zayn was telling the truth.

Zayn gasped after hearing the false accusation from Louis. “He kissed me right here,” Zayn pointed his puckered lips as he recalled the particular memory he shared with Niall hours ago.

Flashback

_“Niall, kiss me.”_

_Niall had to blink twice, staring deeply into those golden amber eyes. But all he could see was the intense passion burning in those eyes. He wondered if Zayn was just messing with him again. Knowing that Zayn has a good poker face, Niall didn’t want to risk of humiliating himself again. He slowly moved his gaze away from Zayn and away from his touch, but Zayn held him tighter, restricting his movement._

_“What kind of joke is this, Zayn?”_

_“What makes you think I’m joking?” Zayn asked; his voice was filled with deep seriousness. And he wasn’t subtle on letting Niall know about it. He looked at those blue eyes, staring him down like a predator saw his prey in the wild safari._

_Niall was getting uncomfortable by the way Zayn looked at him as if he was a piece of meat ready to be grilled at. He was starting to get all hot and bothered as he felt Zayn caressing his arms in a gentle manner. It was slow and enticing._

_“Why would you deny me of a kiss?” Zayn pressed further. He was not letting Niall go until he got what he wanted._

_“Zayn, please,” Niall begged, trying to get out from Zayn but Zayn wasn’t having any of it. The grip Zayn had on Niall was so restricting that Niall couldn’t budge even for an inch. Niall tried so many times but ended up being unsuccessful. He stared once more at those golden amber eyes. “If I kiss you, will you let me go?”_

_Zayn nodded. “Of course, just a kiss.” He continued. “A kiss on the cheek is enough to me.” He smiled as he pointed his left cheek but deep inside he was planning something―even Niall wouldn’t expect._

_“Okay,” Niall responded. He swallowed hard as he looked intensely at the cheek. He noticed how he could not see any imperfections on Zayn’s skin. Even perfection wouldn’t even begin to describe how amazing Zayn was._

_Zayn felt his insides were fluttering with bliss as he was about to do something with Niall. He just hoped that Niall wouldn’t go berserk with him after he did what he was planning to do._

_“One kiss, okay?” Niall reiterated, making Zayn understood his point._

_“One kiss is fine,” Zayn breathed hard. “Come on, Pumpkin. I’m dying in here!”_

_Zayn felt his heart thumped hard in his chest as he felt Niall was leaning towards him. He counted seconds in his head and when he felt that Niall was about to press his lips on him, Zayn abruptly moved his face towards Niall, making their lips met. Zayn didn’t even waste any second as he devoured Niall’s lips against his. He let Niall know that he was fucking interested in him. Zayn licked Niall’s bottom lips as he snaked his hands on Niall’s cheek, pulling the blonde closer to him to deepen the kiss further. All of the emotions hit him in every spot of his existence. The desire and need vibrated through his core as Zayn felt the intense of their lip-locking action. A subtle smile spread across his face, realizing that Niall was responding to his kiss with greater intensity. They exchanged that intimate moment for about five more seconds until he felt Niall pulling away from him. Zayn cursed under his breath when the warm lips were out of his reach._

_Niall blinked twice, realizing what he just did. For a moment, he let his guard down and let Zayn took over for him. He got to admit, he wasn’t expecting for Zayn to kiss him like that. It was the best kiss he had in a long time. A blush spread across his cheeks as thoughts flooded his hazy mind. What could this mean? Was Zayn messing with him again?_

_“I want you, Niall,” Zayn hushed. His voice was filled with desire, passion, and need. “All of you.”_

_“I―I…” Niall stuttered. The jumbled words in his head were not making sense at all. His heart and his mind were arguing, screaming at Niall, telling him to ‘pick me.’ Even for him, he wasn’t even sure what to do at the moment. He just had kissed Zayn, the love of his life for years. It was not just a regular kiss. It was a hot, passionate, and burning kind of kiss._

_But before Niall could do anything, a flash of image popped in his head that made him even more confused._

_Aiden MacAllister._

_“I gotta go,” Niall pushed himself away from Zayn, moving his gaze from the raven-haired lad. He heard Zayn was calling for him, but Niall forced himself not to look back because he might do something that he can’t take back._

Flashback ended.

Zayn saw the shocked on everyone’s faces as he told the story of how Niall kissed him. But of course, he omitted the part where Niall ran the hell away from him as if he was the plague because that would be too embarrassing.

Louis was dumbfounded for words, he tried voicing them out, but nothing was coming out from his mouth. He could tell that the story was all true. The fear was still at the back of his mind as an image of Niall being broken hearted popped in his head. Louis knew that Zayn was a virile man and must feed his sexual urges on a regular basis and Niall was not the kind of person who would just have sex right away. Their combination was opposing forces and Louis feared that Niall will get broken hearted in the end.

Louis pulled up from the chair, facing Zayn. He breathed in as he closed his eyes and opening them up again as he glanced with those golden amber eyes that their fans get crazy for. He placed both of his hands on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Zayn, I say this with the utmost respect, but you need to stay away from Niall.” He meant every single word, without any hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Zayn stepped back, was caught off guard as he heard those words from Louis. He stared back as the anger was building up within him.

“We both know that you’re gonna hurt him in the end. So please, spare Niall the pain.” There was gentleness in Louis’ voice and was practically begging.

Zayn moved his shoulder to get away from Louis as he glared at those cerulean-colored eyes. The anger kept building inside of him. The memory of him giving Louis a jab on the cheeks, flashed before his very eyes. It took a lot of energy for not to repeat what happened last night, knowing he needed Louis for his plan to work.

“And what makes you think that I’m going to hurt Niall?” He growled. The thought of him breaking Niall left him disgusted. Zayn would never do something so horrible to his _Pumpkin_ ; all he wanted was to shower Niall with all of his love.

“Let’s face it, Zayn. You have an unsatisfying hunger when it comes to sex,” Louis pointed out, making the remaining people in the dressing room gasped.

Zayn felt his cheeks reddening from the humiliation. His fists balled up at his sides, ready to strike Louis once again, and this time he has to make sure to knock out Louis for good.

“I told you that I’m not after Niall because of sex!”

Liam was becoming more alarmed. He has a feeling that they’ll have an encore of last night. Liam placed himself between the two boys just in case a fight erupted.

“So you’re saying you’re not gonna have sex with Niall?” Louis raised his voice, getting irritated with Zayn. At the back of his mind, he knew that Zayn wouldn’t last without feeding his sexual urges.

Both Caroline and Lou were becoming more uncomfortable with the argument between the lads. They wondered if they should step out because this kind of talk should be discussed in a more private setting.

Zayn paused, blinking twice, and was completely surprised by the question. “Well… I didn’t say that.”

Louis moved his hands in a harsh manner, proving his point. “This is what I’m saying, Zayn. Once you are bored with him, you’re just gonna dump him like your fuck buddies.”

Zayn was reaching his limit before he exploded in fury as Louis kept insulting him.

“It was a good thing that we have the best publicist to cover up with that disgusting hobby of yours! Don’t you have any shame? What do you think your family will say if they found out that they raised a sex addict?”

And that was enough for Zayn to snap. He grabbed Louis on his shirt as he raised his fist hurling it towards Louis but before his fist could make contact with Louis; it was blocked by Liam, who was standing tall in front of him.

“Zayn, stop!” He commanded. His broad chest blocked Zayn completely. He narrowed his brows together, letting Zayn know that he meant business.

“You’re lucky that Liam is here to protect you otherwise I will knock you out for good,” Zayn spat, glaring at Louis, who was somehow was shivering with fear, and was being hugged by Caroline and Lou. Liam kept putting distance between Zayn and Louis. He was trying his best not to escalate any more tension between them.

“Zayn, hear me out,” Liam said in a calming manner after a couple of seconds. When Zayn didn’t respond to him, he grabbed Zayn on the chin to make him look in his brown eyes. “This is serious, Zayn. You can’t just bring countless girls in your hotel room if you are planning to get serious with Niall.” Liam knew that Zayn would protest so before Zayn could do it, Liam pressed his finger towards Zayn’s lips. “I’m not done yet; you need to make one hell of a lifestyle change if you want Niall in your life. Niall is an exceptional guy and deserves someone special and as of right now, you’re not that kind of guy for Niall.”

Zayn had to bit his tongue before his emotions got the best of him. He knew that Liam was saying, but he was willing to do anything for their assistant. He would even change his entire personality for Niall. Although, it would be a challenge, but there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for his _Pumpkin_.

Liam narrowed his eyes towards Zayn. With all these fighting happening between, it was creating tension in the band and that’s not good for them. It would take a little time before people could catch up what was happening on the inside. Liam tried to project a happy, lively image of a boyband but if someone caught them doing these kinds of things, who knows what the tabloid would come up with ridiculous stories.

“Apologize now,” Liam commanded, his voice was deeper as if he was growling. “We still have work to do.”

Zayn nodded, realizing that Liam was telling the truth. He walked towards Louis, as he stared at those cerulean-colored eyes; he mustered all the courage he could get to apologize with sincerity. Besides, he doesn’t like arguing with Louis. He missed the mischievous things they’ve done to the other lads and to the crew when they were going on tour. People called them as ‘The Trouble Duo.’

“I’m sorry…” Zayn mumbled as he fidgeted his fingers altogether.

Louis couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of Zayn blushing profusely. He thought it was cute. And now that the tension between them was slowly dissipating into thin air. It was time to help Zayn to execute his plan, but Louis was still skeptical about all of this.

“No problem,” Louis answered, extending his hand out to be shaken by Zayn as a sign of peace between them. Not a moment later, they hugged each other and stayed there for a little while.

“Now, that’s what I call brotherly love,” Harry cooed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes.

“Okay, people!” Liam clapped his hands together, alerting everyone in the dressing room. “The mission is to trail Niall and Aiden to their date.” Liam stared at Harry and Louis before continuing. “ Make sure that you two don’t do anything…” He paused, searching for an appropriate word to describe the duo.

Both Harry and Louis exchanged glances at one another and were clueless with the thoughts running through in Liam.

“Like what?” Harry asked.

“Ah!” Liam snapped his fingers together as an epiphany filled his head. He cleared his throat first before continuing. “What I’m trying to say is, don’t do anything _stupid!_ ”

“I am deeply hurt,” Louis gasped, pretending to be hurt as he clutched his chest. He giggled right after. “Okay, you’re the boss!” He sent a salute towards Liam as a sign of mockery.

Liam turned around, facing Zayn. “And for you, try to calm your nerves down. We all know that you turn into _The Incredible Hulk_ whenever someone touches Niall in a romantic way. This will fail if you run towards them and starts pounding on Aiden, do you understand that?”

“Yes,” Zayn mumbled but the thoughts of Aiden becoming all touchy with Niall felt a bad taste in his mouth. Although, he wanted to pound Aiden for good, he would try everything in his power to control himself later when they saw Niall and Aiden together in a romantic setting.  
*****  
After driving for over half an hour, all four boys found themselves in an overpopulated amusement park. Children screaming in their seats as their rides moved along with them. Blaring noise blasted through the air. Colorful balloons were seen in different booths and were sold by different vendors. A towering Ferris wheel was seen at a distance and was rotating slowly, making the different colored seats blended in the sky.

“Uh, where do we start?” Harry asked, glancing in every direction, trying to find their assistant in a crowded area.

Bodies bumped into other bodies. The overwhelming feeling filled up everybody, realizing that this was a bad idea. Usually, they have security guards to block those bodies away from them and now they were all alone; they had to fend for themselves.

“Okay, no need to panic,” Liam squeaked. His heart was rising as his palms became all sweaty. Liam glanced in every direction, trying to come up with an escape route but with these bodies bumping into them, it seemed like they were stuck at the moment.

As for Zayn, he tried his best to keep his nerves under control. His mind was filled with only one person and that was Niall Horan. Gradually, his erratic heartbeat was returning to normal.

“Hey, watch it!” Louis growled when he felt a pinch on his butt.

As they stood in a middle of a crowded amusement park, it seemed like hope was a dream from them. But nothing’s going to happen if they just stood there in panic. It was a good thing that Liam was reliable at emergency situations like this. He nudged Zayn on the side, asking Zayn to pull out his phone to locate Niall since Zayn put a tracking device on their assistant’s phone.

“Good idea,” Harry commented, trying to calm his nerves as well. This was their first time to go in a crowded place without their security detail. He never appreciated it until now.

Zayn ducked his hand on his pocket, retrieving the phone. He opened the app, finding where Niall was at. It didn’t take long before he saw the blinking dot on the phone screen.

“Follow me,” Zayn said.  
*****  
Niall was ecstatic as he walked down in a populous amusement park. His blue eyes sparkled with joy as he saw multiple colors bouncing off in his sight. Balloons, concession stands, and rides. There too much going on and it was overpowering his five senses but in a good way. A grin spread across his face, unable to contain the bliss beating inside of him. But the best part is that he’s spending hours on a guy he adored so much―Aiden MacAllister. Niall saw how breathtaking Aiden was. With a green plaid shirt covering his entire upper body and with a faded jeans on the lower half part of his body made Aiden looked like a model from a teen’s magazine where girls go crazy. Niall was proud to say that the guy was interested in him that made Niall felt a little bit proud because he had a hot guy for a date. That never happened before.

A part of him was sad because a memory of Zayn flashed before his very eyes. Niall wasn’t sure why would Zayn say those incredibly sweet things, telling Niall that Zayn want him. That doesn’t make sense, at least to Niall. After chasing girls after girls, Niall doesn’t understand what kind of logic running through Zayn’s mind. He always knew that Zayn was exclusively interested with a cunt and obviously, Niall doesn’t have that so why Zayn would kiss him like that. _Was he playing with me again because I’m so damn gullible?_

Niall shook his head, purging the confusing thoughts swimming around in his head. This was not the time to think about Zayn and his mood swings. Niall decided to give his heart to Aiden.

“What’s wrong, Niall?” Aiden asked, noticing that his date was spacing out for a while now.

Snapping his thoughts away, Niall recomposed himself after hearing Aiden. He smiled back at him, reaching out for Aiden, which Aiden gladly accepted, and they walked through the amusement park with a smile on their faces.

_This feels nice_ , Niall thought. The warm touch of Aiden caressing against his was all he wanted all these years, for someone to look him in the eye and let him know that he’s a special one, completing their existence. Niall thought that this only occurred in movies but not until he saw it with his own eyes.

“How about some cotton candy?” Aiden grinned, pointing the man selling cotton candy.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Niall smiled back. He walked behind Aiden with their still in contact with one another. As they got closer to the concession stand, his heart was picking up on its pace. Niall was watching Aiden with adoration as Aiden spoke to the vendor. He noticed how the sunlight was blending on Aiden’s complexion. It wasn’t as perfect as Zayn, but Aiden was a good looking fella. His profile wasn’t as great as Zayn’s, but Niall was contented with what he has for a date.

He caught himself hitching a breath when Aiden turned around, staring him down with a pair of delectable brown eyes.

“What?” Niall cleared his throat before proceeding and was completely distracted by the presence of a gorgeous guy standing before him.

“I asked which flavor you like?” Aiden giggled. “They have only strawberry and blueberry.”

Niall forced himself to pull away from the trance that Aiden put him into, diverting his attention to the displayed cotton candy hanging on the concession stand. He thought it real hard on which flavor does he want.

“Hmmm…” Niall paused, scratching his chin. He looked up. Blue eyes met with brown ones. “Can we have strawberry?”

“Of course,” Aiden replied. The he told the vendor that they’ll take one strawberry cotton candy. The vendor smiled back at them as he roared the machine into life. Niall watched as the vendor weaved the soft pink strands as it was clumped into the stick. It became bigger and bigger until it looked like a giant spider web but arranged in an appetizing manner.

“Wow,” Niall was amazed at how minutes ago that it was just a simple stick and now it was covered with a sweet delicacy that he would enjoy for the rest of the afternoon.

(Author’s Note: This is cotton candy that Aiden bought for Niall.)

Aiden closed the distance between them, placing a kiss on Niall’s forehead. His heart fluttered with joy as he felt Niall squirming under him. It’s been a while since Aiden dated and maybe this new feeling was the start of a new beginning for him. Most of the time, he would spend it with working out and editing videos for his _YouTube_ channel. And now that there’s someone that sits on the top of his priority list, Aiden needed to work on his time management to juggle all of them evenly. Not that he’s complaining, Aiden was gladder that Niall came into his life, changing his perspective to a new level.

Aiden noticed that Niall’s forehead was glistening with sweat so he did what most gentlemen would do; he fished a handkerchief in his pocket then patted the forehead in a gentle manner. He noticed that Niall was looking up at him. As soon as the blue eyes met with his brown ones, Aiden felt that jolt sensation inside of him, scrunching up his entire existence. He definitely knew that he was starting to fall for the blonde.

As for the four lads who were hiding from a distance, they saw everything that was unfolding right before their very eyes. Zayn was fuming with rage, his blood boiled inside of him as he saw the sweet moments exchanging between Niall and Aiden. The imaginary green-eyed monster called jealousy was poking him from behind, telling him to teach Aiden a lesson for being so intimate with his _Pumpkin_.

Liam had an idea what Zayn was feeling right now. He placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder, gauging if Zayn would bolt and ran after the couple. But a part of him was sad for Zayn because for the twenty-four hours, he listened to Zayn rambling about his future plans for their assistant. Liam remembered Zayn was saying that he would bring Niall to Paris and they’re going to a _Love Lock_ , a tradition for a couple who would inscribed their names or initial on a padlock and lock it in one of the bridges in Paris to show to symbolize their love to the world. But of course, Liam knew didn’t make any remarks about it. He just let his friend have his moment. At the back of his mind, Liam had a feeling that Zayn and Niall wouldn’t end up together.

“Oh my God, isn’t that sweet?” Louis cooed, elbowing Harry on the side as soon as they saw their assistant putting a small amount of cotton candy to Aiden’s mouth as if they were a married couple in love. “I am fuckin’ dyin’ in here with cuteness overload!”

Zayn didn’t appreciate the comment from Louis. He turned to Louis, not subtle about throwing a glare towards his bandmate. It was one thing that Aiden was blocking him from his soulmate and now Louis was encouraging for Niall and Aiden to end up as a couple.

“What?” Louis shrugged off the intimidation coming from Zayn. “I think I’m going to start shipping _Niden_.”

“Niden?” Harry asked.

“Niall plus Aiden equals Niden. It’s their ship name,” Louis chirped. He was beyond elated. “This is so much better than those crappy chick flicks that I watch in _Netflix_.”

“I like it,” Liam smiled, nodding as he watched the couple staring at one another as if they were the only people in the entire universe. He could totally relate what they felt because he had the same experience with Sophia.

“Some friend you are,” Zayn sulked. He was not at all happy about how things were turning out. His _Pumpkin_ dating someone else and his friends were chirping with joy as they ship Niall with someone else. Zayn must find a way to remedy the situation, turning the situation in his favor, but the question is how.

He continued glaring at Aiden, his mind was filled with thoughts that as black as coal. But no matter what he does, Aiden was always one step ahead of him. Zayn was so desperate to have Niall on his side and make his for infinity (Author’s Note: Now this is intentional LOL).

And for the next three hours, the four boys followed the couple discreetly. It was a good thing that their disguises were working because if it doesn’t, their plan would explode in their faces.

By six o’clock in the evening, Niall was starting to feel his stomach calling for him. At the same time, he can’t just ask Aiden to buy him food, that would be too embarrassing. Besides, they were not that close yet. Maybe if he were dating Zayn, he could do that.

_Oh my God! What are you doing? You can’t think of Zayn right now!_

The overstimulating sensation of the lips he kissed hours ago flashed before his very eyes. No matter what Niall do, he can’t purge the excitement vibrating inside of him. There’s something about that kiss that made him want to have more.

Aiden noticed as they were exiting from a ride that Niall was spacing out. He was frightened that he was boring Niall out and that was something that he must fix right away before things could escalate.

“So…” Aiden cleared his throat, hoping that Niall would escape from his thoughts. “What you think about this night?”

Niall pulled himself back to reality as he heard Aiden beside him. He looked at him, staring at blurry clouds, blending with a mixture of the purple and violet colored sky. Stars were slowly peeking in as the evening was looking down on them.

“It’s okay,” Niall smiled. A lie escaped from his lips. His mind was still filled with Zayn and Zayn only. Niall hated himself at the moment. There’s this perfect guy wanted to get to know him and yet his mind was thinking of the guy who hurt him over and over again.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why I can’t just forget Zayn?_

“So what’s next?” Niall joked, hoping that the awkwardness between disappeared into the air.

“Well, what do you want to do next?” Aiden replied, smiling. His eyes crinkled. He had a gut feeling that Niall was somewhere else. Niall’s body was with him but at the mind was flying off somewhere. Aiden couldn’t help but to feel hurt. “Oh, you know what, maybe we should get some dinner. I’m kind of getting hungry.”

“Uh sure,” Niall nodded. Not a moment later, he felt a warm hand grasping on his. He glanced sideways, seeing Aiden smiling back at him, but Niall saw the desperation in those brown eyes. And now Niall was starting to feel horrible. He can’t keep telling himself before that he would show his best to Aiden, but now he wondered where those convictions went into?

“I’m sorry,” Niall mumbled, feeling his insides were being scrunched up together.

Fear struck towards Aiden as he heard those words. He knew damn well what those words meant. Aiden has so many plans for their future together and parting right now was not an option.

“I promise I will be the best boyfriend you always wanted. Just give me a chance…”

Niall stood in his position with a gobsmacked expression etched on his face. His mouth opened, staying like that as those words left Aiden.

“I know I don’t have much to offer, but there’s one a guarantee that I can give you. That I will stay here and love you until the end of time…”

As the dark spread towards the sky, Niall was feeling a lot of emotions and a promise for being loved for eternity was not one of them. He saw those brown eyes sparkled with so much sincerity that the thought of spending Zayn with the rest of his life flew out of the window. Niall knew at that moment that picking Aiden is the right one for him.

Niall closed the distance between them, snaking his arms towards Aiden’s back, pulling him closer. He felt his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could have a cardiac arrest at any moment. Niall licked his lips unconsciously before pressing them towards against Aiden. The sensation of a warm, plump lips against his made his inside felt like it was turning upside down. Niall felt the passion, heat, and overwhelming desire in that kiss.

The excruciating pain was all Zayn could feel at the moment. Watching Niall kissing some guy doesn’t feel right to him. He felt his fists were balling up on his sides as the most painful feeling was beating inside of him. All he wanted to do was to march there and kill Aiden for good.

Liam saw the hurt on his band mate. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, he thought. To ease Zayn of a pain, Liam placed a hand on Zayn’s shoulder to let him know that he’s there whenever Zayn wanted to talk.

Louis elbowed Harry with a grin on his face. “Want to do something fun?”

“What kind?” Harry asked. He knew that Louis was planning sinister. He wanted to say no but what’s the worst that could happen. Not a moment later, he heard Louis’ words passing through his ear. Harry gasped right after. “We couldn’t do that, could we?”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a chicken!” Louis mocked.

“I am not!” Harry hissed, his cheeks were reddening with embarrassment.

“Go tell Liam the plan.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He stepped closer to Liam, pulling him with subtlety. Harry saw those brown eyes widening as well as what happened with Harry minutes ago.

“This is cruel,” Liam shook his head in disappointment. A mixture of being disgusted and wanting to vomit was all Liam could feel at the moment. He wondered what kind of evil spirit possessed Louis at this moment to even suggest such a thing.

“Come on, we need you for the plan to succeed,” Louis batted his eyelashes, hoping that it was good enough to convince Liam. Then they all felt Zayn turning towards them, Louis panicked right away.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Louis mumbled as a response. “Look, they were kissing again,” he pointed towards the couple. He saw how Zayn tensed instantly as he was turning his body towards the kissing couple.

“If this all fail, I’m not going to get blamed for this,” Liam whined.

“Fine fine,” Louis nodded his head as a sign of mockery. He glanced at Harry then at Liam, letting them know that it has to be now or never. Louis started tapping his foot as the three of them were harmonizing their voices together.

(Author’s Note: Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyk2X3xHGWc) play the video. Sorry, I changed some words on the song. I just put the first verse and chorus.)

Louis started with his melodic voice, “Boy, it should be me. Driving to your house. Knocking on your door. Kissing you on the mouth.”

Suddenly, Zayn heard a familiar tune playing behind him. But he hadn’t had the energy to investigate it because his eyes were glued on the couple who were exchanging saliva at one another. As much as he wanted to hate Niall for hurting him back, he can’t. Niall meant so much more to him, it was too late for Zayn to realize how much he regretted Niall in his life.

The voice suddenly became calm, it was coming from Liam. “Holding on your hand. Dancing in the dark. ‘Cause I was the only one who loved you from the start.”

Both Louis and Liam vocalizing the melody of their song in their second album, _Loved You First_. Then, Harry sang with his sexy singing voice.

“But now when I see you with him. It tears my world apart. Because…”

Zayn couldn’t take the tune playing behind him. He turned around to see his band mates in a triangular formation with Louis in the center and Liam and Harry behind Louis forming the other two corners of the triangle. They were snapping their fingers together as they sang a familiar song to them.

“I’ve been waiting. All this time to finally say it. But now I see your heart’s been taken. And nothing could be worse. Baby, I loved you first.”

The song hit Zayn in all kinds of direction. The song was speaking to him, literally. He loved Niall first ever since they met. He was just stupid and stubborn enough to deny it. And now, Niall belonged to someone else.

“Had my chances. Could’ve been where is standing. That’s what hurts the most. Boy, I came so close. But now you’ll never know. But now you’ll never know…”

“ **Niall** , I loved you first.” Zayn sang the last line with so much pain in his voice as he turned around to see the couple doing intimate things to one another. At this point, Zayn was on the verge of giving up. Should he just forget his feelings towards his assistant.

_I guess this is the end of it_ , Zayn thought. He sighed, turning around, pulling his band mates, convincing them that it’s time to go home.

_Goodbye, Niall…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Were you fuming with anger lol. Don’t worry, I can assure you that this is not the end for Ziall. I would be so stupid if I end it like that. I have plans on how to get them back together. Here’s a clue: Zayn and Niall in a steamy, hot sex. *wink wink*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have free time before school, so I thought I should post a new update. This update is the shortest chapter I've ever done so I hope you guys won't hate me. Anyways, this chapter is more on the drama side, so I hope you guys are ready for it.
> 
> Have you guys seen my spoiler tweets for chapter 17 and 18? I'm currently working on chapter 19. Follow me on Twitter: @Shime_TheWriter

**This chapter contains a trigger so you've been warned!**  
*****  
It's been four months since Zayn decided to bury his feelings for Niall. It didn't take long before he reverted back to his old ways: smoking weed and having multiple one-night stands. What hurts the most for Zayn was that Niall doesn't care anymore. As time progressed, their built relationship crumbled into nothing as if they were perfect strangers to one another.

Even though Zayn was deeply and madly in love with Niall, he can't voice it out. He already missed his chance and there's nothing left but to love the blonde from a distance. What annoys him the most was when Niall bring his douche boyfriend into the workplace and make out as if there's no tomorrow. There was one time that he snapped at both of them, telling Niall that he shouldn't be such a slut, publicly showing their affection to the world. Although Zayn didn't mean hurting Niall, he couldn't control his emotions when it comes to his Pumpkin. Since then, Zayn felt that Niall was pulling away from him for good.  
*****  
All was well with Niall as he spent his five-month anniversary with Aiden. He still can't believe that he has a boyfriend—a good looking one. At least his life was not that dull anymore. With all these blessing raining down on him, there's one thing that he regretted—his falling out with Zayn. Months ago, they were doing good until one day, he noticed that Zayn being cold and calling him vulgar names. After that, he stayed away from Bradford lad as much as he can. He doesn't want to lose his job over a condescending guy.

Niall caught himself smiling as he recalled one time when he opened his _Twitter_ account that there was an enormous increase in his follower count. Apparently, Aiden introduced Niall to one of his videos and ever since then, Niall received multiple mentions and direct messages about their relationship. There was one time that _Niden_ , their ship name went into a trend in _Twitter_. At that point, Niall couldn't help but to feel elated because he felt like he was one of those celebrities that he saw in tabloids.

He thought that this euphoria would last forever, but Niall was proven wrong when their relationship reached the seventh month period. That was when Niall felt his world crumbled into nothingness…  
*****  
The four boys were extremely exhausted as they about to reach the ending point of the American leg of their world tour. Tensions built up. Drama and rumors tried to separate them, but they were strong to let some stupid lie to crack their bonded friendship.

It was a very cloudy Thursday afternoon, the four boys were scheduled to play their last gig in New York before going back to have a one-month long time off. Grey clouds hovered above them, threatening a thunderstorm to ruin their last day, but they won't just let it happen. They owed it to their devoted fans to finish it until the very last minute.

Harry noticed that their assistant hasn't arrived at the rehearsals. Usually, he's the first one to arrive, bringing them food and such. But today was not one of those and that Harry made anxious, that something weird was going on.

 _Maybe it's just my imagination_ , Harry thought, convincing himself that everything was fine.

He saw how Louis and Liam were pulling one of the mic stands as if they were participating in some kind of a tug-of-war. As for Zayn, he was talking about the band behind the open stadium where they were going to do some soundcheck, preparing of their last gig of the American leg of the tour.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, startling the curly lad with his thoughts.

"I hate this," Harry replied, referring to the cloudy weather they were having but at the back of his mind, he knew he was lying. He was concerned about Niall.

"Harry doesn't like thunderstorms," Louis butted into the conversation, dragging the mic stand behind him. Hating thunderstorms was one of the facts that Louis kept on his mind about Harry. No one knew about it except Harry's family and close friends. Harry mentioned it to Louis one time when they were still dating that he hated thunderstorms because it remind him of the day when he lost his uncle in an accident. There was a thunderstorm that day.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Liam reassured his band mate. As usual, his daddy mode came on, letting Harry that nothing's going to happen. "We could still play later. Our fans wouldn't let a thunderstorm prevent them from seeing us."

"If you say so," Harry mumbled. Louis noticed that Harry was lying through his teeth. He knew that Harry was not saying something.

"You're lying," Louis said, making Liam gasped and a shock expression on his face.

Harry stepped back as he stared directly into those cerulean-colored eyes scanning his entire being. That made him uncomfortable in all levels.

"Wh-what?" Harry squeaked.

"What are you not telling us?" Liam heard Louis turning his _Sherlock_ mode. He saw how Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Louis this intimidating look. "Don't you fucking lie to me. I know you, Harry," Louis waved his pointer finger, poking Harry at the chest.

Harry paused, looking for the right words to say. He was just probably exaggerating the things running through his head. Maybe he was watching too many horror movies and his decision making was being dragged as well.

"It's already eleven in the morning and yet Niall wasn't here. Did he called any of you?" Harry voiced out his concern. It was obvious the anxiousness dripping off from his tone.

The question made Liam and Louis worry as well. They realized that Harry was making a point. Usually, their assistant would hound them through the phone, annoying them to answer his call. But today, none of those happened.

"Now that you mention it…" Liam said with a hint of worry in his voice. Then he turned to Louis, who was starting to freak out as well.

Louis got nervous all of a sudden. It was unusual for his best friend not to call or even text him. Usually, Niall would send him a bunch of text messages, telling him that he should wake up already. But today was not of those. Louis shouldn't worry because before he parted from Niall, Niall told him that he would spend his seventh month anniversary with Aiden since Niall brought Aiden to New York. As the hazy thoughts spread through Louis, the things running through his head was making him crazy.

"Oh thank God, you're finally here, Niall!" Liam exclaimed, delighted to see their assistant in one piece. But he noticed that something was weird with Niall. Their assistant was wearing thick clothing even though it's very humid, and the majority of the blonde's face was covered with this large pair of sunglasses which he found weird since it's a cloudy day.

 _Who the hell wears sunglasses on a cloudy day_ , Liam asked to himself but he ended up with nothing.

Liam also noticed that Niall was limping as the blonde was getting closer to them.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, still studying his best friend who wore weird clothing. He had a gut feeling that something was very wrong and he couldn't point it out. That drove Louis crazy.

"No-nothing," Niall answered, his voice squeaked.

Louis got his answer as he reached out for the gigantic sunglasses away from the blonde. He gasped as he saw the huge purple bruise on his best friend's left eye.

"Louis, give me that!" Niall begged, reaching for the sunglasses to cover the bruise on his eyes. He moved quickly to follow Louis, but the excruciating pain pulsating from his ass prevented him to move.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Louis growled, his fists were balled up at his sides as the fury was building up inside of him. As another thought passed through him, he grabbed on Niall's wrist, making the blonde winced. Louis pulled up the long sleeves and was more shocked to see another set of bruises visible on both arms.

"Did Aiden gave you these?" Louis asked but deep inside he knew what the answer already. He just hoped the negativity in his head was all wrong. That he just imagined things. Not a moment later, he got his answer as Niall sobbed.

Liam and Harry were feeling terrible as the scene unfolds right before his very eyes. They felt how anxious their assistant was. But the next words came out of Niall shocked them to their very core.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Aiden raped me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking, isn't it? Sorry, if this chapter is a bit much. I had to do it because I'm getting bored with Aiden, am I a bad writer or what? LOL But warning, this is not the last time you'll read his name (Oops, is that a spoiler alert?) I'm still debating if I should post another chapter on the weekend because this one was so short.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, there's a new update today. This is quite lengthy, eleven pages with 4.2K+ words. Hopefully, it should last to your Ziall feels until Wednesday.
> 
> I think I had a good Saturday morning, I woke up at around 7:30 and I don't know why, I'll probably get sleepy again later in the afternoon.
> 
> Currently, I'm working on chapter 22. It's quite a mess, so I'm planning to rewrite it, it turned out to be something that I didn't like. For more spoilers, just follow me on my Twitter: @Shime_TheWriter.

Zayn was exchanging banters with the band: Josh, Sandy, and Dan. Josh was teasing Zayn that he found Perrie downloading manipulated naked pictures of Zayn on her phone couple of weeks ago. A cackle escaped from Zayn, clutching his stomach to stabilize his posture. 

“Oh man, that girlfriend of yours is crazy with a capital K,” Sandy teased, elbowing Zayn on the side.

“Yeah, man,” Dan agreed. “Why won’t you just tap her already?”

Zayn choked on his saliva after hearing those words. He had to wipe the tears escaping from his eyes. Those were not tears of joy, of course -they were something else.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Zayn cleared the issue. He doesn’t want the rest of the band thinking he has the hots for Perrie, which clearly he doesn’t. His heart belonged to someone else. “It’s just for the show only.”

"If I have a hot girlfriend like that, I will tap her twenty-four seven," Josh snickered.

“Feel free to do that, Josh. You have my blessing," Zayn nodded, placing a hand on Josh's shoulder. Another fit of giggling erupted in the air as they talked more about what they were going to do on their next break.

"So what's the deal with you and Niall?" Sandy asked, making Zayn pressed his lips together into a thin line.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked, wondering if the rest of the band knew whatever twisted relationship he had with their assistant.

"Look, man, I don't judge, okay," Sandy eased the tension building up in the center stage. "I don't have problems with gay people. I think they're awesome."

Zayn laughed, hiding the truth wanting to come out. "What are you talking about? Niall and I are just friends. For God's sake, he's just an employee. Do you really see me dating an insignificant assistant?" Zayn scoffed. "Besides, I'm straight. I had sex with this hot chick couple of days ago." After saying that, Zayn felt this empty hole in his heart. He wondered why he kept lying to himself that he might not be a straight guy anymore. Although, he found some women really sexy but, when it comes to Niall, Zayn was becoming breathless, speechless, and his world stopped turning for a split second.

"Sure," Sandy nodded, pretending to believe the words coming out from Zayn. "If you say so."

“Now that you mention it, where is Niall?” Josh questioned as he watched Liam, Louis, and Harry talking to one another from a great distance from them. “He’s usually the first one in here.”

Zayn blinked twice, wondering the same thing. Although, he wasn't receiving that much text messages from his assistant like before. Zayn was lucky to receive one or two messages per day but today, he felt like Niall disappeared altogether. That scared him.

Not a moment later, Zayn saw Niall walking, getting closer to his band mates. He noticed that the blonde was wearing thick, full clothing with long sleeves, and a pair of large sunglasses covering the majority of his face. He found that weird, considering it was a humid and a cloudy day.

“Excuse me, guys,” Zayn stepped away from the band and walked towards to his band mates. It didn’t take long when he heard Louis raising his voice to Niall.

_What the hell is going on_ , he thought to himself.

Zayn got worried all of a sudden when he heard Niall sobbing on Louis’ chest but the moment he heard that familiar Irish accent, it felt like a ton of bricks hitting his guts.

“Aiden raped me…”

Something snapped within Zayn, making him sprinting towards them. As soon as those blue eyes filled with tears staring deeply into his golden amber ones, Zayn felt the hard thumped beating of his heart in his chest.

"Let's go!" Zayn roared, grabbing Niall on the wrist as he dragged their assistant away until they found a private place to talk. His band mates were calling for them, but he ignored it completely. Zayn needed to deal with this firsthand.

“Let me go!” Niall screeched, trying to get away from the grip Zayn had on him. He saw the fury escaping from Zayn. Niall noticed the nostrils flaring and the mouth twitching involuntarily. And once again, he feared for his life as soon as he saw the angry golden amber eyes directed at him.

“What did he do to you!” Zayn growled.

Niall felt his knees buckling, trembling even. He had the same feeling last night as he recalled how Aiden forced himself on Niall. Without even knowing, his knees gave away, founding himself sitting on the floor.

Zayn panicked as he saw in slow motion how Niall falling down. He grabbed on him, but it was too late.

“Niall!”

Zayn dove on the ground, try to caress the blonde but as soon as his hand touched the blonde, he felt a hand slapping against his.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” Niall growled back. At that moment, Zayn couldn’t help but to feel hurt and confused at the same time. Hurt because the coldness tone escaping from Niall was directed to him. Confused because he doesn’t understand why Niall was hostile towards him.

Zayn gave Niall distance but still close enough to reach for him. With a distance separating them, Zayn noticed the purple bruise on Niall’s eye. He felt his fists were balling up on his sides.

_I am gonna fucking kill him!_ Zayn thought.

With the glaring contest between them, Zayn was the first one to fold. He cleared his throat first after removing the hateful thoughts running around in his head.

“Talk to me, _Pumpkin_ ,” His voice was soft and mellow, trying to ease the pain from Niall as much as he can. He doesn’t understand why Aiden would do such a thing to Niall. If only he knew that Aiden would do that to his _Pumpkin_ , he would never let Niall and Aiden be together.

Niall saw the fury on Zayn leaving him. But the pain still remains inside of him as he noticed the similarities between Aiden and Zayn. Now, he remembered what Louis was telling him months ago, that Aiden and Zayn were exactly the same. The eyes, the hairstyle, the ear piercing, and many more. That thought left a bad taste in his mouth, making him want to vomit at the moment.

"I don't know what you heard, but it is true that Aiden raped me."

The anger in Zayn resurfaced again. He took a risk by closing the distance between them. He gently grabbed Niall on the hand. It was a good thing that the blonde didn't flinch from his touch.

“I’m going to kill him,” Zayn said with cold tone imprinted on his voice. How could someone do that a pure, innocent guy like Niall. Zayn thought that it was up to him to punish a vile creature like Aiden MacAllister.

"Don't do that, Zayn. I don't want you ending up in a jail cell." After hearing that from Niall, Zayn couldn't help but to smile because he knew that Niall was still concern for him even after these seven months of being apart, not in a literal sense.

“I don’t want you to misunderstand me," Niall stated. All these past few months, the love he felt for Zayn somehow was being masked away but concealed by his affection towards Aiden.

The smile on Zayn gradually disappeared. The Niall he knew before was all gone and was replaced by this empty, soulless shell of Niall that he didn't recognize anymore.

“So what are you gonna do now?” He asked, hoping that he could nudge Niall on making a decision of making them having their own happy ending.

“There’s nothing to do,” Niall answered.

“Wha—You can’t be serious?” Zayn was left with a gobsmacked expression on his face. He couldn’t believe that Niall was just going to let that scumbag get away for his crime. “You have to report him to the police.”

“I can’t do that,” Niall felt his voice cracked until his eyes were filled again with tears. The horrible event from last night flashed before his very eyes—on how Aiden defiled him in and how he disgusted with himself after Niall used him like a rag doll.

“Why the hell not!” Zayn caught himself raising his voice. He could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he could have a cardiac arrest at any moment.

"If I did that, the press will be all over it. I don't want to dirty you and the boys for something that happened to me," Niall felt the shame, looking at the ground because he couldn't look Zayn on the eye. He felt that no matter how many times he purifies himself, the filth on his soul will never disappear.

"I don't care about my reputation," Zayn reasoned out. He was still willing to put dirt on his name if that's the only way to restore the dignity that was stolen from Niall. "I'm sure the lads will understand if you pursue this. You have been violated, Niall."

Niall shook his head as the tears were flowing from his eyes, hydrating his skin. He quickly moved his hand, covering his face as he sobbed loudly. Not a moment later, he felt Zayn imprisoning him with his arms. For once, he felt the safety he’d missing ever since last night.

“Shhh…” Zayn cooed, caressing Niall on the back. “I will take care of this. Don’t you worry a thing, Pumpkin.”   
*****  
After two-week vacation, the lads were back in London. As of today, they start preparing for their next album and now they locked themselves up as they brainstorm song ideas for their fifth album. But after the third hour, the inspiration somehow was dripping off from them.

“So hypothetically, if you’re interested in a friend who got out from a relationship recently. How soon can to let the friend know that someone was interested?” Zayn broke the silence between them. At the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing. He just wanted to ask for advice from his friends and band mates. He definitely wants their input on how was he going to approach Niall.

Liam and Louis, who were holding separate notebooks, gave Zayn an odd look then put their notebooks down filled with song drafts. As for Harry, he had this questioning look on his face.

“What brought this on?” Liam asked. “Who is this friend?”

“No one,” Zayn squeaked, moving his gaze away from the knowing look coming from Liam.

“Well, I’d say six months or even a year,” Liam answered after studying fidgeting Zayn from his seat.

“I agree,” Louis nodded. “You don’t want to be someone’s rebound.”

Zayn watched his band mates, taking every single advice from Liam and Louis. Although, they were making a real point, at the back of his mind, Zayn was so desperate to make Niall his forever.

“What about you, Harry?” Zayn asked. “Got any advice?”

“Two seconds,” Harry replied.

“Wha—” Zayn felt his jaw dropping on the floor. Of course, why Zayn would be surprised to hear something like that from Harry.

Liam and Louis gave Harry a glare for an apparent reason, but they didn't know the reasoning behind Harry's answer.

"Don't give me that look," Harry sassed, cocking an eyebrow towards his two band mates. He turned to Zayn and said, "Don't be so wishy-washy, Zayn. If you are really interested in this friend of yours," Harry quoted the last three words. "Which by the way, we know who it is so let him know that you're interested and let him taste your horse dick."

"I'm not… uh…" Zayn felt the walls were closing in on him, trapping him in this inescapable space. Words failed him once again. He doesn't want to sound like a douche in front of his friends.

"It's Niall, isn't it?" Louis asked. Although, he was against for Zayn pursuing Niall. He decided not to voice out his opinions anymore but after what Niall went through, Louis couldn't help but to butt in on his best friend's life. For the past two weeks, they spent their days together, trying to cheer up the blonde. Most nights, he heard Niall screaming his lungs out from the nightmares taunting him. No one should go through that kind of darkness in their lives. Louis tried convincing Niall to talk to someone professional, but his best friend was so adamant that he doesn’t need any help and just wanted to leave the past behind him.

"Louis, I know you don't like Niall and me but I promise you that my feelings for him are real so, please don't pick a fight on me. There's no way that I'm going to give him up. That's not possible. You can hate me all you want but I will not walk away from him and treat him like a thing, like what that jerk did to Niall," Zayn explained. He let his emotions and heart took control of himself as he said those words to Louis. He didn't even dare to blink, letting Louis know that he was dead serious pursuing Niall.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything," Louis replied, raising both of his hands in the air. "It's just Niall is so fragile right now. I tried telling him to talk to a professional but he didn't want to. Now, that he didn't press charges to that _monster_.”

“I can’t believe he’s just going to let that guy get away for his crimes,” Liam shook his head in disappointment. “I really thought that Aiden was a nice guy…”

"Well, he's not," Zayn spat. Bitterness was evident in his voice.

“I don’t think pursuing Niall right now is good for him. He’s broken, literally,” Louis suggested, hoping that Zayn would understand his point.

“I’m not forcing him anything,” Zayn stated. “I just want him to know that I’m here, that’s all.”

“Then let him know,” Louis said. “But please don’t sleep with him.”  
*****   
As Zayn was leaving the building, he saw the rain pouring down hard outside. He cursed himself for not bringing umbrella to cover himself up but it's too late now. He quickly opened the door and ran fast as he can to the parking lot. The sensation of raindrops hitting on his skin felt like needles piercing through his skin. His styled hair was lost its incredible shape and now dripping wet. His clothes were soaking wet as well. He almost slipped from the concrete floor he was running on but he was so desperate to take cover. It didn’t take long before he reached his car, he quickly grabbed the keys from his pocket, unlocking the car as fast as he can then get inside.

He pulled down the folded mirror from the ceiling of the vehicle to take a glance at himself. He cringed at the reflection of himself that could be compared as a soaked chick, dripping wet.

“Damn it!” Zayn cursed. He had this pride of making himself look good at all the time. Some people called it being vain but for him, he wanted to look presentable at all times. He shook his head harshly as the raindrops from his hair splashing around. Then, he grabbed the loose fabric of his shirt twisting it until the water absorbed from his clothes falling off towards the floor of the vehicle.

“This is such a mess,” Zayn huffed. “I need to clean this tomorrow.” And with that, he put the car keys on, turning on the ignition as the car roared to life.

(Author’s Note: I’m not sure if Zayn could actually drive. For the sake of the story, let’s pretend that he could drive.)

It took Zayn a good half hour before he arrived at his flat. But as soon as he stepped inside, his nose was starting to get itchy and within seconds he lets out a loud sneeze as his body retracted a few steps back. That's how strong his sneeze was. The blasting sound bouncing off of the four corners of his flat.

"Wow, that's a loud one," Zayn found himself giggling. "I really need to take a quick shower before I could get sick. Getting sick right now is not advisable to me." He could see their management giving him grief like the last time he got the flu that lasted for almost a week.

As the night progressed, Zayn felt his body weakening. His worry was becoming of reality. Zayn didn't take any chance so he took a couple of flu pills then head towards the bedroom and have a long sleep.

After a couple of hours, Zayn felt the urge to empty out his bladder but when he tried to get up, his body felt like he was carrying a ton. Zayn still pushed himself up but as soon as the blanket left his body, he caught himself shivering from the cold. He put his hand on his forehead to check if he was okay.

“I am so dead,” Zayn groaned, realizing that he has the flu.   
*****  
“I’m heading there right now. Can you make sure that Harry actually left because you know sometimes he said he already left when, in fact, he was still curled up on the bed?" Niall spoke on the mouthpiece of his phone talking to Liam. His assistant duties were back in full swing. After the traumatic event that happened to him weeks ago left a big scar on his soul. If it weren't for Louis, Niall would consider ending his life. But now that he's back on being single again, it felt like the past seven months was just a blur to him.

“Good luck on waking up Zayn,” Liam giggled. “I think you’ll need a miracle.”

“Shut up!” Niall laughed. “You three go ahead. I’ll just drive Zayn to the TV station.” He had to remind himself to be firm on waking up Zayn because they have a TV guesting this afternoon. Being late was not an option this time.

It didn't take long before he arrived at Zayn's flat. He greeted the guard in the building before pressing the elevator button. As soon as he reached the third floor, he stepped out from the elevator, walking towards Zayn's flat. He tried knocking on the door but there was no response so he fished out the key in his pocket, pushing it to the keyhole before turning the knob on. It was a good thing that he has a spare key of all the lad's key on their flats. It was for this purpose—for not answering their door.

“Zayn…” Niall called out weakly but he didn’t get any response. The whole flat was so quiet as if it was abandoned for a long while. He stepped in as he noticed the same furniture that he saw months ago when he was staying there as Zayn insisted on him staying until his health stabilized. As of now, his heart was doing well despite the horrible event that he dared not to mention again.

He pushed the bedroom gently, peeking his head first, not wanting to startle Zayn if he was in fact still in bed. And Niall was right, he saw the big lump on top of the bed, assuming it was Zayn. He walked towards the bed, reaching out gently his arms and placing it on the big lump. Niall gently shook it.

“Zayn…” Niall whispered. “It’s time to get up. You have a TV guesting today.”

The big lump didn't respond so Niall shook it further. It had taken a little while before he heard a groan coming from it. He watched as the blanket was slowly being peeled away. He almost jumped from being scared to see Zayn with a messy hair.

Zayn had his eyes closed, not wanting to blind himself from the light peeking in through his windows. He shivered right away as he felt the air prickling as his skin. He grabbed instantly the blanket and cover himself up.

"You need to get up," Zayn heard the familiar Irish accent traveling through the air. As much as he wanted to smile, he couldn't. His body was so heavy that all he wanted to do was to hang out with his comfortable bed.

"I can't," Zayn groaned, his throat was parched. A drop of water could rejuvenate his mouth cavity.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked but he didn’t wait any longer. He placed his hand over Zayn’s forehead. He hissed as soon as his skin made contact towards Zayn’s because it was burning hot then pulling his hand away immediately. “Zayn, you’re hot.”

Zayn with his eyes still closed chuckled and replied, “I know that already. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Niall caught himself grinning from the dry humor from Zayn. “What I meant is, you’re burning hot. You need medical help.”

“That’s not what I need,” Zayn replied, slowly opening his eyes. He was starting to feel giddy when he saw the concern coming off from the blue eyes staring directly at him. “You know what I need?”

“What?”

“I need kisspirin,” Zayn chuckled.

“What is a kisspirin?” Niall asked as the confusion spread within him. He was starting to get worried because Zayn doesn’t talk weird.

“Kisspirin is an aspirin made up of your Irish kisses,” Zayn grinned. Niall scoffed right away, hitting Zayn on the forehead playfully.

“You are indeed sick,” Niall chuckled, shaking his head with humor. “Leave the lame jokes to Harry.” He continued. “Besides, I’m not gonna fall for that trick anymore.” He recalled the memory of their first kiss together that happened months ago.

“Come on, just one kiss,” Zayn begged, batting his long eyelashes. “You wouldn’t dare deny a dying man of a kiss, would you?”

“You’re not dying, okay?” Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes out. “You’re just exaggerating.”

“I’m serious, Pumpkin,” Zayn whined, intentionally making his voice groaned as if life was slipping away from. “I need some spooning.”

Niall raised an eyebrow towards Zayn on the bed. He knew that Zayn was just messing his head like he usually does.

“You know what I’m going to call your girlfriend to deal with you,” Niall said with a straight face, fishing out his phone from his pocket.

Instantly, Zayn got up from the bed as if someone splashed an icy water on him. “I think I feel fine now. No need to call that witch!”

Niall cackled, clutching his stomach to restrain himself from abrupt shaking off his body. "I'm just kidding," Niall replied, pushing Zayn gently back to the bed. "I don't want you collapsing on me. You know that I can't lift you up."

"You big meanie!" Zayn teased, sticking his tongue out. "But seriously, I need some cuddling time with you, Pumpkin." He reached out for Niall, pulling him towards the bed. Zayn felt elated that Niall didn't flinch from his touch. He was starting to feel better because the seven months they lost was somehow returning to them. They stayed lying down on the bed for the next five minutes. No one dared to speak, not wanting to break the comfortable silence traveling through the air. Zayn found himself caressing Niall on the arms. But Niall was starting to get uncomfortable with the set up so he pushed himself away from the sick lad. Not that he wanted to get sick as well but he has a pressing reason why he wanted to stay away from Zayn. It was a deeper personal reason that he cannot tell Zayn, at least not right now.

“I’m gonna call Liam, telling them that you won't be able to go to this TV guesting. You're in no shape to talk to any living being," Niall cleared his throat, not meeting the gaze from Zayn. It was better that way; he doesn't want the feelings he had for Zayn to resurface again. He was able to control it for the past seven months. And now he was single again, he feared that the lid restraining his emotions was open again. And the feelings that he tried to conceal was going to stink away, revealing the hidden emotions that he doesn't want to come out. Before he could change his mind, he turned away and started walking away from the bedroom.

Zayn nodded, enduring the emotional pain beating inside of him. The moment Niall pulled away from him felt like a knife was stabbing on him, ripping his insides, exposing his flesh to the world. Even after these seven months, his love for the blonde intensified. Even when he was sleeping with countless women to fill the empty void within him, Zayn was picturing Niall on top of him, satisfying his carnal needs.

Zayn hoped that now Aiden was out of the picture, that he would be given a chance to prove to Niall that he was the right one for him. He does see a future for them—he saw a big house in the country with domesticated animals running around on their lawn, three children playing around in the hammock, and as the two of them spending their time together as they grow old. Zayn caught himself smiling…

_The future wait for us, Niall…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Zayn or what? What do you guys think about this chapter? I do feel like it's turning into one of those boring books. I have so many ideas in my head, but I don't know how to write them in a logical sense.
> 
> Anyways, is there anything you want to see in this book more? I'd like to hear your thoughts. Who knows, I might include it if I like it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here I am again to update for this week. I'm still working on Chapter 22 --- that one is quite long. I don't want to give any details, but there were too many things happened in there, that's all I can say for now. :)
> 
> There was not much to say about this chapter except it was all about Ziall. As usual, there's drama and romance in it. I do hope that you will like this chapter, and I appreciated all the comments and your insights. As of now, the end was so far in the future. There are lot of things that I need to discover about the characters, and I hope you would still support this book :)
> 
> Anyways, enough of me ranting. I still want to advertise my Twitter. Follow me @Shime_TheWriter. Enjoy this chapter and I'll be back next week.

Chapter 18

After Niall spoke to Liam on the phone, telling Liam that Zayn wouldn’t be able to attend to their TV guesting this afternoon because the raven-haired boy got the flu. Niall caught himself sighing, wondering what kind of harsh words that Zayn would receive when they got the word of Zayn being sick. Although, he wanted to protest against those mean people, there’s nothing he can do, he was just a mere assistant.

Niall went straight to the kitchen, fetching a chicken noodle soup then heating it up to feed it to Zayn. As he stirred the soup, his mind was flying off somewhere. He couldn’t help but to think of Aiden. Although, that jerk defiled him in every possible way, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was still in love with him. No matter what how much he wanted to hate the guy, he couldn’t because these feelings he had for him was clouding his mind. They have spoken on the phone, ending their relationship, but, they haven’t talked in person. After that, Aiden disappeared from his life as if the seven months didn’t mean anything to Aiden. That hurt Niall the most.

Niall questioned himself what he would do if Aiden asked to come back. Would he say yes? Technically, he could say yes because he still feel something for the guy. But what if the same thing would happen again, how would Niall face that traumatic event that shook his entire existence? He always thought that Aiden was not capable of doing such a vile thing to another human being. As always, Niall was proven wrong because looks can be deceiving.

Niall snapped his thoughts away when he heard the throaty voice speaking near him. He turned around to see Zayn standing a couple of feet away from him, wrapped around with a blanket.

“I’m sorry, what’d you say?”

Niall saw the questioning look on that perfect face that he adored many years ago. Even with an illness, Zayn still managed to look good. His messy, spiky hair gave him this an irresistible look, and the way the blanket was wrapped around his sculpted body looked like he was a reincarnation of a Greek God standing before Niall.

“I said I smelled something good,” Zayn replied, his voice was lacking that rich, silky tone that he usually has. “So I thought I should investigate.”

"Oh, I was just making chicken soup so you can eat something," Niall stated, turning his attention towards the pan on the stove, continuing stirring. "Just go back in your room and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay," Zayn nodded. He started walking away but before he left the kitchen, he glanced one more time, studying the blonde's features. A smile spread across his face, knowing that Niall decided to stay to take care of him. Niall could just leave him alone, but he didn't. That fact alone made Zayn happy.

Zayn felt his entire body was filled with lead, every step he took felt like he was lifting a five-hundred-pound weight. He was heaving by the time he reached the bedroom. Being sick was not the one experience he'd like to encounter again but at the same time, Zayn looked at it as a blessing in disguise. If it weren't for the flu, he wouldn't have alone time with Niall.

It didn't take long until Zayn saw Niall coming in with a food tray. Another smile made an appearance to his face. He tried concealing it, but it was an impossible task. He felt like a king being served by his loyal subjects. He continued watching Niall as the food tray was placed on top of his lap. The soothing smell of chicken soup seeped through his nose, making his mouth to water.

"Be careful with that, it's hot," Niall warned, watching Zayn holding the spoon. He saw how Zayn's hand was shaking and he could imagine what Zayn was feeling at the moment so he decided to volunteer to feed the Bradford lad. He knew at the back of his mind that Zayn would tease him, but it doesn't matter anymore. Nursing Zayn was on the top of his priority list.

"Thank you," Zayn smiled after taking the first slurp of the soup. Butterflies in his stomach were all he could feel when Niall patted the side of his mouth with a table napkin. Zayn thought that getting the flu was the best thing that happened to him and now he concluded that the flu was the most romantic disease he had ever gotten.

After feeding Zayn, Niall thought that Zayn needed a change of clothes so he asked unintentionally, “Take off your clothes.”

Zayn blushed hard. Red pigmentation spreading across his cheeks, messing up his complexion. A million of things were running through his head and none of those was appropriate.

“Why, are you planning to rape me—” Zayn giggled, meant it as a joke but he soon he realized that the humor was not interpreted correctly by Niall. He saw how Niall’s lip quivered in agony; tears were forming in those blue eyes that he loved so much.

_Goddamn it! Me and my stupid mouth!_ Zayn cursed himself, wanting to crash his head on a nearby concrete wall.

“I…I—” Niall was lost for words, not realizing the tears in his eyes were flowing freely, grazing against his cheeks. The memory of him being violated by his ex-boyfriend flashed before his very eyes. He knew that Aiden was nowhere in the flat so he felt safe somehow, but the thought of Zayn making a sick joke like that was not something he could laugh at.

“Niall, I’m sorry…” Zayn pleaded, reaching out his arms. A frown was seen on his face and remorse filled up his entire existence. But before his hand could reach Niall, the blonde stood up. The back was facing him, Zayn knew that Niall was holding his best not to let out his emotions.

“I’m… just gonna ask one of the management to look after you. I can’t be here right now,” Zayn heard the squeaky voice from Niall. Zayn really hated himself at the moment for being a jerk, and an inconsiderate human being.

“No, please don’t go,” Zayn begged. “I didn’t mean it. It was supposed to be a joke.” Zayn felt a powerful punch hit his gut as soon as Niall turned around. He saw the glossy look of tears building up in those blue eyes. It was the most painful image he had seen in his entire life. Now, Zayn felt like a douche.

“If it’s a joke then how come I’m not laughing,” Niall sniffed, running his finger towards against his cheek, drying up the tear stains.

Zayn tried getting up, but his wobbly knees made it impossible for him to take a step, but he willed himself to do it because he was not going to let the flu overpower him. He dared to take another step, but his knees gave up on him, losing his balance and landing on the floor. He was expecting for his body to crash into the ground but instead he felt warm hands holding onto him for dear life. When Zayn looked up, he saw the same glossy, agonizing blue eyes staring back at him as if it was looking into his soul.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn apologized profusely. He bit his lower lip to restrain himself from shedding a tear for the blonde. Zayn couldn't stress enough how deeply sorry he was and how much a despicable person he was. "Please, don't leave me." He grabbed Niall on the arms, reciprocating the same intensity of those blue eyes.

"I love you, Niall…" Zayn uttered, his voice was low, sincere and filled with adoration. He closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against the blonde. The warm sensation of a pair of lips grazing against his felt like a dream came true. Never in a million years that Zayn thought that he would be able to kiss Niall again. After being strangers for seven months, he was losing hope of telling Niall what he actually feel. And now that the opportunity has shown itself, Zayn grabbed it with both hands, holding onto it as if it was a matter of life and death. Zayn continued massaging Niall’s lips with his own; the kiss was slow and sensual, brewing up with lustful thoughts inside his head. He used both of his hands, cupping the cheeks and pulling it gently back to deepen the kiss. He never believed what he saw in romantic chick flicks about kissing ‘The One’ felt like fireworks and now Zayn proved that he was so wrong. This kiss he was having was more than that. He felt like he won a mega million lottery.

As the oxygen were running low on both parties, they slowly pulled apart from another. Niall never thought that Zayn would say those words to him. By the time he heard it, his body had frozen and the repressed emotions he had for seven months exploded in him as he reciprocated one of the hottest kisses he ever had. Even when he was kissing Aiden in the past, he never felt this overwhelming desire; only Zayn could do that to him.

As Niall regained his composure, he saw Zayn smiling back at him. Those golden amber eyes twinkled like the ones in _Disney_ movies where the lead male character confessed his true feelings towards his female counterpart. The sensation of butterflies in his stomach was all he could feel. Niall doesn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

But then, he saw the demon who ruined his life. In his eyes, Zayn was morphing into Aiden. Niall caught himself gasping for air as the fear and terror spread through him. His lips quivered in panic as he took steps backward, wanting to get the hell away from that place.

"Please, don't hurt me," Zayn heard the strained voice in Niall. He saw how terrified the blonde was that Niall's eyes were closed. Zayn tried to ease the agony in Niall by placing a hand on him, but he was startled when Niall flinched. "Please, Aiden, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me…" Zayn noticed how Niall crouched down on the ground in a fetal position, scared to death that something might happen to him. The anger in Zayn resurfaced as his fist were balling up on his sides. Maybe he should do something to inflict pain to Aiden for what he did to Niall. But for now, he must do everything to calm down Niall.

“Niall, it’s me,” Zayn spoke gently, not wanting to spook the terrified blonde on his floor. He slowly moved his hand on Niall. “I’m not Aiden, I’m Zayn.”

Zayn saw how Niall opened his eyes, seeing those blue eyes again that he loved dearly. He smiled back, letting Niall know that Aiden couldn’t reach them and even if that demon tried, Zayn would do anything to protect the love of his life.

"I'm sorry, Zayn," Niall sighed after he realized that he had a panic attack. He thought that he had a control of his emotions but apparently he was not.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin,” Zayn whispered, placing a kiss on Niall’s forehead. “Like I always told you, I will always protect you no matter what.”

Niall caught himself blushing. He was glad that Zayn had this natural ability to calm him down. Even after that he went through, Zayn never looked at him differently.

"I just want you to know that I meant what I said earlier," Zayn said, looking deeply into those hypnotizing blue eyes.

“Which one?”

"That I'm in love with you, Niall." A reddish pigmentation spread across Niall's cheeks, ruining the pale white complexion of his. He thought that it was just a figment of his imagination, but it turns out that it was not. Zayn actually said those words to him. Never in a million years that he thought that he would hear that from Zayn telling him those words that meant a lot to him.

“I know you’re not fully recovered yet from what happened to you,” Zayn frowned, worried that Niall would break any second. “I’m not rushing you or anything. I just want you to know that I will wait for you even for eternity.”

Niall thought that his head was spinning in circles. He even questioned himself if he was dreaming. If he does, then he doesn't want to wake anymore. Niall wanted to stay in that dreamland for the rest of his life. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a peck on his lips, realizing Zayn kissed him again for the second time around. It was not as hot unlike the previous one, but this kiss was gentle, sweet, and full of love.

“I’ll always be here for you, _Pumpkin_.”

Niall caught himself smiling. This blissful feeling was overwhelming his mind and all of his senses but after a couple of seconds he came down from the euphoria, a voice in his head was telling him with thoughts that confused him.

_You don't deserve Zayn. You're all used up! Didn't you see their similarities? Trust me, Niall, once Zayn is tired of your shit, he will leave you as well like Aiden treated you like trash_. _Do you really want a repeat of what happen to you?_

Zayn noticed the sudden change in Niall's facial expression. The glow in his face and the smile vanished instantly and turned into fear and panic.

“Pumpkin, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked but he noticed the coldness in Niall and that scared him the most.

But the words that came out from Niall shattered his entire being.

“You disgusts me, Zayn,” Niall spat, his voice was cold and void of any emotions. “I can’t even look you in the eye!”

“Niall, what’s wrong?” Zayn questioned, his hands were shaking in fear—the fear of losing Niall for the rest of his life. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry, Zayn, but nothing’s gonna happen between us. You have to accept that!”

Zayn shook his head. He was disagreeing with the words coming out of Niall. There was no way in hell that he was going to give up Niall, not in this lifetime or in any lifetime. Zayn would endure anything even if Niall punch, kick, or stab him. He will hold onto Niall until his fingers bled to death. The strong connection he had with Niall will stay him until his next life.

“I’m not going to accept that. I know you love me too, Niall!” Zayn raised his voice. “Stop lying to yourself.”

"I'm not lying," Niall croaked. He knew that Zayn was telling the truth, but he can't just let his heart be stomped again. He must protect it at all costs. Niall has a reason why he kept denying his real feelings. He can't fall in love again with Zayn. He must not!

“I’m sorry, Zayn. This is my truth. I cannot love you anymore.”

“Why!” Zayn’s voice was filled up with desperation. But the words that left Niall’s mouth broke his heart in million pieces.

“Because you remind me of Aiden, the demon who took my innocence and virginity away.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts and comments on this chapter? Did I overdo it again with the drama? LOL. 
> 
> I feel like I had to put that tension between Zayn and Niall so they could anticipate this sexual energy between them. And remember, I haven't written the Ziall smut yet... Maybe in a couple of chapters, I will.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here I am again, posting another update. I'm going to be busy until next week. I have an argumentative paper that is due on Monday then Midterms on Wednesday. But do not worry, I'm already done writing the update for next week and the week after that. For next week, I'll be posting two chapters.
> 
> I'm still working on writing chapter 23. My first draft was so horrible that I had to rewrite it. 
> 
> I still appreciate the kudos and the comments posted in every chapter. I'd like as well if you support my Twitter account @Shime_TheWriter

It has been a couple of days since Zayn got the most hurtful words he ever heard in his entire life. He was still recovering from the flu, but the heaviness of his heart was the one wearing him down. It took a lot to be bothered by something, it was ten times worse than the hate tweets he received every single day. But the thought of being compared to Aiden left a bad taste in his mouth. Zayn refused to accept whatever Niall said, that since he looked like the villain doesn't mean he was the villain as well.

The lads were currently in the recording to the studio, still sorting through the song drafts for their next album but Liam noticed that something was bothering Zayn. He was becoming more concerned and worried as he saw that Zayn was scowling and the tin can on Zayn's hand was being crushed by the way Zayn was grasping at it. Then, Liam glanced at Louis, who was giving him a questioning look.

“Mate, are you feelin’ alright?” Liam asked, placing a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. But as soon as his hand made contact to Zayn, he jumped from the shock by the way Zayn threw the tin can on the wall.

“Fuck!” Zayn yelled, startling the rest of the band in the room. “I can’t accept this!”

Liam excused himself, pulling Zayn with him as they exit the room. They entered an empty conference room. He watched his bandmate kicked the plastic chair and crashing into the wall. Liam cringed at the sound erupted, bouncing on the four walls of the room.

“Hey!” Liam snapped. “What is going on with you?”

Zayn snapped his head to where Liam was standing and yelled, "Damn it, I'm a good person, but I don't deserve this shit!" His fist was clenching up at his sides. Irritation and annoyance were beating inside of him.

“What happened? Is this Perrie related?” Liam asked, assuming that their management told Zayn something. In the past, he noticed that Zayn would have the similar reaction when the management insisted that Zayn should do public appearances with Perrie like photo shoots or date Perrie where cameras were flashing on their faces.

“No,” Zayn replied, gritting his teeth. “It’s Niall.”

"Niall? Why, what happened?" Liam asked. Being a good friend, he lent an ear as he let Zayn explained what happened days ago. He learned that Zayn was being compared Aiden—that was a bit shocking at least to him. But then a thought that came to him as the one he had before, that Zayn and Niall wouldn't end up together. "So you wanna give Niall up?”

As soon as the words pass through Zayn, the response that came out of him felt like a reflex, acting on instinct. "Hell no! I love Niall so much. Even if he hurt me like this, I can't give him up!" Zayn answered. "I'm just frustrated with the situation. I knew that I made a mistake when I let him go months ago when I knew that Aiden would hurt Niall. I just thought that if I let him be happy then everything would be okay, but I was wrong. I should've interfered with their relationship!"

All Liam could do was to be an understanding friend and just let Zayn vented his problem. He can't let Zayn lashed out on the fans later on when they do any press conference or do any kind of public appearances. After five years, Liam got a good idea what the personality Zayn has. He knew that Zayn bottled up all of his thoughts and emotions. Liam doesn't want for Zayn to explode in the public.

“Liam, tell me what to do?” Zayn begged. The hurt in his heart was overwhelming him. “How can I let him know that I’m not a monster like his ex-boyfriend? I just love him so much. My world revolves around him.”

Liam paused, finding the right words to say. He can’t just say anything that popped out of his head. He’s not Louis, who blurted everything out. And not like Harry to use joke or humor to get out of a situation like this.

“Just give Niall time. He needs to heal and time would give him that. For the meantime, be his friend. Let him know that you’re going to be on his side day in and day out. That way, Niall would realize that you’re his Prince Charming.”

Zayn nodded as the words were making sense in his head. He knew that Liam was making a good point. Although he wanted for him and Niall to be in a relationship, but if he rushed it then it would turn out into a disaster. For now, he needed to show to Niall that although Zayn looked like Niall's ex-boyfriend doesn't mean their personalities were identical as well.

"Thanks, man," Zayn smiled, feeling the tightness of his chest was loosening up. He was delighted that he had a friend like Liam on his side—the sensible and rational aspect of the group. He doesn’t know how Liam got these words of wisdom, if he didn’t know Liam, Zayn would assume that Liam was an old man trapped in a young man’s body.  
*****  
If getting stuck in the traffic wasn't bad enough so was fetching different packaged food in different stores was more awful, at least to Niall. As his day job let him be a slave for almost three years now, he just wished that his workload was a bit lighter, but he can't just stop now. He had a family back home who was depending on him.     

As he was rushing to get into the building, he almost tripped on a rock on the ground. The food on his hands lifted in the air, but it was a good thing that he had a good reflex to catch all of it before it smashed into the ground.

“You alright, Niall?” One of the guards in the recording studio asked Niall, looking worried for the blonde who was flustered.

"I'm good, thanks," He smiled back at the guard. Niall nodded at the guard before sprinting inside of the building. He knew that Harry would throw a fit if his food got colder even by a degree. Niall shook his head in humor as he visualized Harry rolling into the ground and throwing tantrums. But the smile on his face disappeared as soon as he saw a familiar figure sitting in the lobby. It was Perrie Edwards, who was glaring back at him.

“Hello, Niall,” Perrie smiled with a hint of disgust. She eyed the blonde from head to toe as if he was a homeless person.

“Hello to you too,” Niall greeted back. At the back of his mind, he hoped that Perrie wouldn’t do anything to ruin his mood, but that's wishful thinking. Of course, he knew that Zayn's girlfriend would terrorize him.

“I’ve heard what you did to Zayn and I’d like to thank you,” Niall heard Perrie, and that left him gobsmacked. He knew that Perrie was not the one who would utter those words and was not capable of any gratitude. Niall caught himself blushing because it was the first time that Perrie said unusual words. But it was cut short when the next words left her mouth.

“I’d really appreciate if you leave my boyfriend alone. I don’t want him catching your gay virus.”

Niall had to step back as the words hit him like a freight train. He knew that Perrie was an awful person not this kind of malice. Niall had to breathe hard, expelling the negative energy out of him.

“You do know that being gay is not contagious,” Niall spoke, not wanting to sound offended but deep inside he was severely wounded.

“Well, I’d rather not take any chances,” Perrie answered. “Just so you know I know you desire my hot boyfriend so please stop being so desperate. It’s so pathetic,” She chortled, insulting the blonde in front of him.

Niall was fuming with anger. His cheeks were turning red out of humiliation. He had a share of shame but this one was the worst of all. His eyes were narrowing as he visualized a pair of horns were sprouting from her head. Niall had enough of this shit from Perrie.

"Me, pathetic?" Niall scoffed. "As far as I know, there's this one time that Zayn was moaning my name, and may I say loudly that he thrusts his dick into my hand." Niall lied. It was the only thing he could do at the moment to get even with Zayn's demonic girlfriend. He watched as Perrie were turning red from where her spot.

“You’re lying,” Perrie whimpered. Tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. Anger was building within her. "You're making stuff up! Zayn wouldn't do that to me, he loves me!"

"Zayn loves you?" Niall cackled as he shook his head. "Sweetie, even in any parallel universe out there, Zayn wouldn't dare to give you any time of day. Besides, you and I both know that what you had with Zayn is just for show, none of those were real. Don't be so assuming, girl!" Niall snapped his finger in front of her. Sassiness were dripping off from his voice.

Perrie was on the verge of exploding her rage out. Her fists were balled up at her sides, wanting to strike Niall with all her might. But then she heard footsteps so she took a quick glance and made her grin because this was the time to get her revenge. She quickly faced Niall, letting the tears fall down to her cheeks.

“What did I ever do to you?” Perrie sniffed. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“What are you talkin—” Niall asked as confusion spread towards him but he was cut short when he noticed one of the big bosses of the management team coming in their direction.

“What is going on in here?”

Perrie ran her hand, wiping the tears rolling down on her cheeks and replied, "I was just saying thanks to Niall for taking care of Zayn because he got the flu but then Niall calling me a 'whore' and 'slut'."

“What!” Niall exclaimed, his eyes were popping out of its sockets. “I did not say that!” He snapped his head towards to the man in front of him. Fear was spreading within him because he knew that this man was one of the reason for Zayn and Perrie getting together.

“Why would you say something like that to Perrie?”

“I did not—” Niall replied but before he could finish, the man raised his finger telling him to stop talking. He saw how the man eased Perrie with her fake tears.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful, Niall, and bring that food inside. Don’t act like you’re better than anyone and let me remind you that I’m one of the bosses here so you’d better do your fucking job or else you’d be looking for a new one!”

Niall was threatened, threatened that he would lose his job. His body went into a defensive mode as he restrained himself from doing anything and just pressed his lips together. He looked down and felt that he should be ashamed although he shouldn’t feel that way.

“Yes sir,” Niall replied. Before he walked away from them, he took another glance at Perrie and he was quite shocked that Perrie was grinning. Niall knew at that moment that Perrie must be dealt with as soon as possible. He dragged his feet as he pushed forward with foods on his hand as a mixture of anger, annoyance, irritation, and rage was brewing up on him.

His teeth were gritting together as he brisk walked in the hallway. The dark thoughts hovering in his mind were never disappearing but when he saw two familiar figures coming out of the room. At that point, he knew how to get even. Niall gained his speed until he caught up on the two familiar figures.

"Give this to Harry and Louis," Niall pushed the food to Liam, who was shocked as he caught the items in his hand. "And you," He turned to Zayn, who had the same startled expression like Liam. "We're going to have a serious talk."

Zayn was feeling a lot of things as he felt Niall grabbed his hands, dragging him away. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest. His cheeks were blushing pink, adding a different color to his complexion. He saw Niall looked back and yelled to Liam, "Don't you dare follow us!" That made him more nervous and anxious. Zayn wondered why Niall was speaking like that as if he was ready to go to war. He hitched a breath when he felt Niall pulled him inside of men's room. His heartbeat became even more erratic as he felt Niall pushed him in one of the bathroom stalls and locked behind it.

“Wh-what’s goin’ on?” Zayn squeaked. It was too obvious that Niall wanted something from him. He saw the desire and lust in those blue eyes.

"I can't hold this much any longer," He felt the need in the Irish accent escaping from Niall. "I thought I could avoid this, but I can't. I want you Zayn as much as you want me." His senses went overdrive as soon as he felt a warm touch from the blonde rubbing his groin. With that kind of sensation, it didn't take too long before his dick came alive as his breath was strained from the lust escaping from him. Zayn felt that he was in some kind of heaven that Niall was saying and doing these things to him that he never thought would happen.

Zayn pushed his head back as the sensation in his groin was becoming more prominent. He had to shut his eyes off to intensified the overwhelming feeling he was having. Zayn was getting excited in a lustful way.

“Do you want me to stop?” He heard the sexy accent whispering in his ear, tickling the hair follicles in his ear. Zayn had to force a swallow a big lump of saliva lodging on his throat.

"No… do-don't stop… Keep going…" Zayn was a hot mess, breathing heavily and quickly. The excitement pulsating in him was overpowering his brain, letting his body do what he wanted for a very long time. Another wave of desire ran through his bloodstream as he felt the cold fingertips unbuttoning his shirt.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Zayn opened his eyes, seeing those blue eyes filled with inextinguishable need.

“No, not at all,” Zayn hushed. He felt his entire body was on fire and he liked that feeling. He used both of his hands, placing them behind Niall, pulling the blonde until their lips met. The kiss was hot and sensual right away. It was not gentle or slow. Both parties knew how much they wanted this and it was proven on their kiss. Tongue dominated a mouth. Zayn caught himself grinding hard against Niall. The feeling was indescribable. It was beyond erotic.

After a couple of minutes of them lip-locking, they both pulled from one another to fill up their lungs with air. Both of them were heaving and smile was plastered on their faces.

With his shirt being unbuttoned, Zayn stared at Niall with desire, need, lust, and want. They don't need words to know what the other was thinking. And it was enough for Zayn to know that Niall wanted him back.

Zayn felt a tickling sensation as he felt Niall’s fingers tracing the tattoo on his chest. He found himself chuckling.

“I like this one,” He noticed the accent he adored so much.

“Yeah?” Zayn grinned. He felt like he was in heaven. This kind of feeling doesn’t happen every day so he better takes it what he could get.

“It’s sexy and hot.”

"Well, thank you," Zayn answered. He looked down at the blonde, staring at him with so much bliss and adoration.

"Please tell me you love me," Zayn blinked multiple times after hearing those words. It sounded like a desperate plea, but it didn't matter to him because the feelings he had for the blonde would stay the same no matter what.

“I love you, Niall…”

“I love you too, Zayn…”

They both closed the gap between them until their lips met one more time. But this time, the kiss was soft, gentle, and filled with undying love for one another.

Niall never thought that he could be swayed easily by his emotions. At first, he wanted to get even with Perrie by seducing her fake boyfriend. But as soon as he was in that spot, those anger dissipated into thin air and let the suppressed emotions he had for Zayn exploded right in his face. He thought that he would see Aiden while kissing Zayn but there was none. It was all about Zayn.

With his reckless action, Niall didn’t know that _someone_ was recording their obscene actions. A couple of hours later, the video was leaked online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Any thoughts on Niall vs. Perrie confrontation? I'd enjoyed writing that part because I can visualize in my head their facial expressions.  
> 2\. What about the bathroom stall sexy time? Don't worry guys this is not the last time that Ziall will have sexy time, there's more to come.  
> 3\. Who do you think recorded that video?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back again for another update. Not one but two chapters! I've decided to do that because both chapters were quite short, so I thought to post two chapters instead. 
> 
> For the past week, I haven't done any writing because I was so hooked up on playing Pokemon LOL. Let me know if any of you play Alpha Sapphire or Omega Ruby so we can trade something hehehe...
> 
> Drama is still a major theme on these two chapters so prepare yourself. Other than that, enjoy these chapters and once again I'd like to advertise my Twitter again. Follow me @Shime_TheWriter.

Louis was so exhausted from a full day of writing songs that the five servings of espresso lined up in front of him were not working anymore. His eyelids felt heavy, droopy even. He doesn't even know how the hours just passed by so fast that he didn’t notice it. And now, it’s almost eight in the evening and the rest of his band mates were way worse than him. Harry used his mouth to grab on the pen and make an irrecognizable sketch of himself. As for Liam, who was puckered his lips as he took different shots of a selfie. Louis was feeling sick as he saw Zayn kept touching Niall as the two of them were sitting on the sofa in one corner of the room.

“Hey!” Liam growled, putting his phone down as he threw Harry a glare because the curly-haired lad kept throwing Liam crumpled paper. “I’m trying to take a selfie here.”

“But you don’t need one,” Harry defended, lining up the crumpled papers on the table. He was planning to annoy his band mate until Liam chased him down.

"Of course, I need one," Liam said, facing his phone one more time. He moved the phone at a different angle and took another shot after making a different facial expression. Liam smiled, being satisfied from the selfie he took. "Look, what you think?" He asked, facing the phone to Harry and Louis.

“Looks fine to me,” Louis answered, shrugging off. He doesn’t have the energy to pay attention to his surroundings. All he wanted to do was to get home and have a long bubble bath then get some sleep.

"You're going to post that?" Harry asked, feeling envious. He thought maybe he should do the same thing since their fans went crazy every time they saw something new in their social media sites.

“I might,” Liam grinned. “Maybe I should be the next King of Selfies.”

The contagious giggle escaping from the blonde was making Zayn laugh as well. There were no words to describe how elated he was. He was delighted that things work out for them. Zayn would do anything for this relationship to work no matter what.

“Stop tickling me, Zaynie!” Niall cackled, trying his best to remove the fingers crawling on his sides.

“Zaynie?” Zayn stopped suddenly as the word vibrated inside of him, making him feel a lot of feeling including the warm and fuzzy ones. Right away, a smile spread across his face, knowing that his boyfriend has a nickname for him.

“Oh, I could just call you—” Niall replied, panic was seen in his blue eyes. But before he could finish his sentence, warm lips pressed against his, brushing it gently, caressing it with adoration and love. And that all came from Zayn.

Zayn pulled away after a couple of seconds, looking intently into those blue eyes that seemed like to put him in some kind of trance, but he doesn't mind. He actually preferred to get lost in them.

“I don’t mind you calling me Zaynie, Pumpkin.” Zayn smiled, running his thumb, caressing the soft, silky cheek of his boyfriend. “I love you, Pumpkin.”

Niall smiled widely and was about to reply when Louis interrupted them.

“Can you guys not do that?” Louis whined, cocking an eyebrow to the lovesick couple in the sofa. “Just so you know you’re not the only one here.”

“Oh sorry,” Niall answered. His cheeks were gaining a color—three darker shades of pink, actually.

“Hey!” Zayn raised his voice, directing it towards Louis. “Stop badgering _my boyfriend_!”

Time somehow stood still for Niall as he heard those words. He moved his head, looking at Zayn with a shocked expression on his face. He knew that they were in some kind of a relationship, but he never thought that Zayn would say those words all of a sudden.

"Bo-boyfriend…" Niall muttered, his voice was low as a whisper. He was about to say something else when the door opened and whatever happy feelings he had vanished right away as soon as he saw the two management crew entered. Niall quickly pulled himself away from Zayn and move on the other side of the sofa as if nothing happened between them.

Zayn was hurt. The excruciating pain was beating inside of him as soon as he realized what Niall had done as if the blonde was so ashamed to be seen with him. He tried concealing his feelings because he knew that Niall wouldn't do something out of spite.

Niall panicked as he felt two pairs of eyeballs were staring at him. It was from those two management crews. There was something about the way they looked at him that made Niall more worried and concerned as if he did something horrible.

“Niall and Zayn, Boss Anthony wants to speak to both of you,” One of the management crew said. The voice was as cold as a winter breeze. No emotions could be detected from his face.

“M-me…?” Niall squeaked, his heartbeat was rising. A million of thoughts were running through his head. He psyched himself up, anticipating of what could happen later. “Wh-what did I do?” Then, a thought ran past him, recalling his argument with Perrie earlier.

_Oh my God, what if Perrie told on me? What if they’re going to fire me!_

Zayn noticed the worry and panic on his boyfriend’s face. Although, he was a bit hurt on what Niall did to him moments ago but seeing his boyfriend in distress was making him upset as well so he tried his best to ease Niall as he ran his hand on Niall’s back, hoping it was good enough to calm the blonde down.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Zayn smiled but seeing the familiar blue eyes made him smile as well.

As soon as they stepped outside the room, Zayn could still feel the anxiousness escaping from his boyfriend. Then, he heard Niall mumbling something about getting fired. It took them a couple of minutes before they arrived in the big office of the big boss of the management team.

"You can enter now," The another management crew said, turning the doorknob and letting them enter the room.

The room was spacious. A big mahogany desk placed in front of a glass window where the London could be seen clearly. The twinkling stars was seen in the background as well as the tall buildings surrounding the city. The back of black swivel chair was facing them, meaning that Anthony Carlton was facing the glass windows.

“Sir, here they are…”

The swivel chair made a turn and a man in black _Armani_ suit, faced both of them. There was an unreadable expression on his face, and Zayn couldn't figure out that man. He hated that man with all of his might. He was the one responsible for him being paired with Perrie and playing the strings behind the scene.

“Close the door, would you?” Anthony said.

Zayn turned, closing the door behind them. Then, guiding Niall to sit on the chair in front of them. He could feel that Niall was on the verge of crying. Zayn can’t have his boyfriend breakdown now, knowing that Anthony would feed on that fear.

"What is it that you want?" Zayn asked, his voice was as cold as the Antarctic ice. He was getting the feeling that they were summoned here for a reason and he did not like where it was headed.

“Niall, how long have you been working with us?”

Niall slowly lifted his head up, wiping the tears forming in his eyes. Fear and panic was still evident on his face, but he tried his best to conceal all of them.

“Almost four years this coming July,” Niall replied. “Why?”

“Do you like working with us?”

The intimidating from Anthony felt like piercing into Niall’s skin. The way Anthony stared at Niall was making the blonde uncomfortable in all possible ways as if he was a prey being chased down by a strong predator wanting to kill him.

“Uh… yes,” Niall swallowed hard. His heartbeat was beating erratically. His mouth was suddenly becoming dry.

“What is this about?” Zayn raised his voice, getting irritated as he realized the way Anthony harassing his boyfriend. He would not just sit by and let someone terrorize Niall in front of him. But he didn’t get any response and that made him pissed off.

Niall glanced at Zayn on his left who was glaring at Anthony. Then, he went back looking at Anthony, who was still staring at him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Niall asked.

"Hmm… I don't know, but I suppose you could explain something to me," Anthony said with a mockery tone escaping from his lips.

"Explain what exactly?" Niall answered. He saw Anthony pressing some kind of a remote control. A buzzing sound traveled in the entire room as a white screen behind Anthony was slowly falling down and darkness covered the whole room.

Niall felt a much stronger heartbeat pounding in his chest as a video was playing in front a screen. The cold, chilly feeling ran past through him as he recognized the two people on the screen. It was two boys making out in a bathroom stall. The other boy was pinned on a wall of the bathroom stall and the other one was pressing his body on the other one.

Niall recognized them as him and Zayn hours ago, snogging the hell out of each other. He saw how he unbuttoned Zayn’s shirt. It was too recognizable because the clothing of the two boys in the video were the same as the one they were wearing right now. Somehow, he got tongue-tied and words could not be spoken at the moment.

The video played for about eight minutes. It was a good quality video so there’s no denying that the other boy was identified as Zayn Malik being seduced by his own personal assistant. But no audio was embedded in the video.

"I…" Niall forced himself to speak, but he failed miserably.

Zayn was beyond stunned as he saw the video was playing in front of him. What was the most surprising was that someone had taken a video of him being intimate with his boyfriend. The thought of someone recording them was making him sick. But none of those mattered at the moment because once he glanced one more time at Niall, he saw the fear and panic all over again.

“This video was leaked hours ago,” Anthony stated. “So I gotta ask, is there anything you want to tell me?”

Zayn became impulsive and answered right away without even blinking, “Me and Niall are in a relationship!”

Niall gasped, turning his head towards Zayn. Then, he looked back to Anthony, who was surprised at first but then he was able to regain his composure then faced Niall with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You’re fired!”


	21. Chapter 21

Zayn was fuming with anger and rage with the words coming out from Anthony. He would not let him be separated with Niall. It took him seven months to be with Niall and he was not going to let Anthony break them apart even if he got kicked out of the band. Niall was way more important than his music career.

“You can’t do that!” Zayn growled, hugging his crying boyfriend. His eyebrows were scrunching together as his golden amber eyes were filled with anger, lots of it.

“I will do whatever I want!” Anthony replied with the same intensity as with Zayn. “I will not let a repeat of what happened between Harry and Louis.”

“Why are you blaming this on me?” Zayn asked. “Me and Niall will not end up like Harry and Louis. We’re both stronger than that!”

“I don’t wanna see you in here, Niall," Anthony spoke with the coldest voice ever. "Hiring you is the biggest mistake I've ever made!"

Zayn snapped, wanting to rip Anthony’s neck and screamed, “You know what, fuck you!” He growled. “If you’re going to fire Niall then I quit! I’ve had enough of you controlling me!”

And somehow that caught Anthony's attention. He made think twice of speaking anything at the moment. He can't have Zayn quitting the most famous boy band in the world and one of the most desirable boy band member in the music industry.

"Look Zayn, this video of you two made got so much buzzing in the social media sites," Anthony reasoned with the enraged boy. "We haven't made any official statements yet and I don't want you to look like you're cheating on Perrie, which, by the way, your girlfriend."

“I. Do. Not. Fucking. Care.” Zayn reiterated every single word. His judgments were so much clouded with rage that he wasn’t thinking straight at the moment. All he wanted to do was to be with Niall, even if it meant leaving his best friends.

“And let me remind you that you are still under contract.”

"You do know that I don't respond to any threats," Zayn said with a low tone, transitioning into hostility. "Do whatever you want but I'm not letting you separate Niall and me. I made a name for myself and even if you kicked me out of the band, I can still make it in this industry so don’t you fucking threaten me!”

Zayn stood up, guiding his emotionally beaten down boyfriend out of the room. He can’t stand anymore in the presence of these manipulating people. At first, he could tolerate them until Niall showed him the light that saved him the eternal darkness and now that he breathed and lived in his love, there was no way he would give it up. He would fight until the very end as long as Niall was by his side.

"Zayn, get your ass back here!" He heard Anthony screaming the heck out, but he ignored it, slamming the door behind him.

He continued caressing Niall on the back until they found themselves in the hallway. The feeling of his boyfriend breaking down in front of him was somehow piercing in his insides and Zayn doesn’t like that one bit.

"I'm sorry…" He heard Niall spoke all of a sudden, making them stop walking.

Zayn used his right hand, pushing up Niall's chin to look at him. The glassy look in the blue eyes staring at him with so much sadness and somehow twisting in his heart, making him breathless in a bad way.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I ruined your career, Zayn,” Niall bit his lower lip, restraining himself to shed more tears. “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault…”

"Pumpkin, that is not your fault. Actually, I'm glad that you did that because now I know that you feel strong about me," Zayn chuckled, hoping it was good enough to change the sad emotions in his boyfriend. "Besides, I'd rather lose my job than to lose you."

Niall was feeling a lot of emotions at the moment but hearing those sweet, endearing words from Zayn was making him a little bit better. But still, Niall doesn’t think that he can forgive himself for destroying the career that Zayn made for the last five years or so. With just a couple of minutes in the bathroom, the hard work Zayn put for years just went into the trash. Niall could visualize in his head that in the morning, Zayn's career will be over and it's all because of him and his stupid, reckless decision.

"No, you're going to get back in there and tell Anthony that you made a mistake of yelling at him and snogging at me in the bathroom," Niall begged. At the back of his mind, he could still hope that Zayn can be fixed the errors that they made.

“I’m not gonna do that,” Zayn said with a defensive tone. “I finally got out of their grabby, manipulative hands.”

“But, Zayn—” Niall was unable to finish his sentence and felt one of Zayn’s fingers was pressing against his lip, telling him to stop talking.

“I know it’ll be a struggle first and I’m willing to go through all of that but please Niall, don’t walk away from me. I am so fucking into you and I can’t have you leaving me,” Zayn said with an utmost sincerity in his voice.

No matter what Niall thought doesn’t matter anymore after hearing those pleas. It would be stupid of him to argue any further. He knew that Zayn was making the right decision. Niall saw how Zayn struggled under the management and now they were given a chance to make it right. He would do his best to help Zayn build up his career if it’s the last thing he does.

“Can I still be your assistant once you go solo?”

“Of course, Pumpkin,” Zayn smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Niall was scared, terrified even on the journey that he was about to embarked on but with Zayn on his side, there was nothing he couldn’t accomplish. As a gesture of gratitude, he placed a quick kiss on Zayn’s lips that Zayn reciprocated with much more intensity.

"Come on, let's tell the lads that my boy band days are over…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I that evil to end the chapter with this? LOL.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time again. I'm sorry if it's a bit late this week, too many errands to do earlier.
> 
> I finished writing chapter 23 but still unedited so watch out for the spoiler on my Twitter (@Shime_TheWriter). For this chapter, as the usual drama was present. Speaking of drama, I hope you won't hate me after reading this chapter because I wrote something (for the sake of the story) that was awful and horrible. There was a bit of action as well, so I hope you guys will enjoy reading this.

Everything was going so well with the three of them: Liam, Louis, and Harry. They each other’s embarrassing moments on the tour. There was one time that he slid from the stage, taking down Louis in the process.

“You were trying to kill me, just admit it,” Louis scowled in a humorous manner. Remembering that night was a good one. It was one thing to perform in a massive audience as well as fulfilling their own dreams. Looking back, he never thought that he would be at this point in his life. If someone asked him what he would be doing five years ago, Louis would’ve said that he would like to pursue a career in education.

“Did not,” Liam defended. “The stage was slippery with all the water that Harry threw.”

“So, it’s my fault then?” Harry batted his eyelashes, projecting the ‘I-am-just-a-victim’ expression on his face.

A mixture of laughter and giggles exploded in the entire room as they shared more memories of the tour. Having a full day all by themselves, writing songs felt like a good routine to them although some parts could do some improvement. All the good vibes in them disappeared as soon as they saw Zayn hugging their crying assistant entering the room.

Louis was the first one standing up, helping Zayn with Niall. He caressed his best friend’s back, throwing a glare towards Zayn, who had a blank expression on his face, totally unreadable. It might take a miracle to crack him open.

“What the hell happened?” Liam asked. Worry was evident on his face as he stood up. He placed his phone in his back pocket and wanting to address the issue at hand.

“I’m… sorry…” Niall sniffed. “It’s my fault…”

“No, Pumpkin. It’s not your fault. We’ve talked about this,” Zayn explained, still getting confused looks from his band mates. He looked them in the eye and although leaving them all of a sudden felt so wrong, but he had no choice. His heart weighed heavily than his dreams. Being with Niall was the best thing that ever happened to him next on being in a famous boy band. Zayn hoped that his band mates would understand why would he do something like this.

“I’m leaving _One Direction_ ,” Zayn stated, pulling Niall closer to him. Right away, he saw the jaw dropping expressions of his band mates. He knew that as soon as they realized what he just said that they would pounce on him. And that’s why he had to pull his boyfriend behind him, just to make sure that his Pumpkin would not get in the middle of the incoming argument.

Louis scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief and joked, “What are you talking about?”

Both Liam and Harry were still reeling their mind from the bomb that Zayn dropped on them. They don’t know if Zayn was just playing a mean joke on them.

“Before I proceed, I’d like you to check on your _Twitter_ , and you’ll know what I’m talking about,” Zayn said, his voice was drained of emotions. His face was not telling anything, he has to stay like this because, at the back of his mind, he knew that his band mates would tell him a lot of awful insults and humiliations. He was just preparing himself for that.

The three lads in the room didn’t waste any time, checking their _Twitter_ accounts. It did not take too long until Zayn heard Louis gasping, Harry covering his mouth from the shock, and for Liam who stood in his position as if he saw a ghost staring back at him.

“Holy mother of—” Louis hissed. He could not believe his eyes as he saw two familiar figures snogging the hell out of each other in a locked bathroom stall. He recognized those two as Zayn and Niall. Confusion and more questions throbbed in his head.

“What does this mean?” Harry asked, looking expressionless back to Zayn. Zayn was about to respond, but Harry threw another question. “Are you two really together? I thought it was just casual flirting back and forth…”

“No, Harry,” Zayn shook his head, disagreeing with his curly-haired best friend. “Me and Niall are together. And this is why I’m leaving.”

“What!” Liam raised his voice. Anger and rage were undoubtedly seen on his face—on how his face was contorted, how his brows were scrunching together, and how his mouth was twitching involuntarily. “This doesn’t make any sense!”

It was the first time that they saw Liam snapped like this as if the ground was shaking beneath them. They could feel the fury in his voice. They didn’t expect for Liam to blow up like this.

It took Zayn to regain his composure and when he does, he replied to Liam. “Anthony fired Niall.”

“What!” Louis screeched, his high-pitched voice bouncing off on the four corners of the room. Fear crept up on him, realizing that his blonde best friend would leave him for good. Louis could not have that.

“The video was leaked online hours ago, I didn’t know how,” Zayn sighed. “All I know is that the public knows that what I had with Perrie is just for PR purposes only. I’d rather lose my spot in the band than to lose Niall altogether.”

The sound of a muffled sob erupted into the room, creating more tension between all of them. Zayn tried his best to calm Niall down because hearing those coming from him felt like something was piercing his heart, crushing it into pieces.

“I can’t believe this!” Liam raised his voice, shaking his head in disbelief. “How could you let some fag ruin our hard work for five years!”

Hearing that offensive word made Zayn snapped. He glanced at Louis, telling him to hold Niall for a moment while he deals with the homophobic friend of his.

(Author’s Note: This is Zayn’s reaction to Liam. Angry Zayn is hot, in my opinion)

“Who the fuck do you think are!” Zayn growled, gaining distance to Liam. Anger and rage pulsated inside of him. The overwhelming emotions were clouding his judgment and all he wanted to do was to inflict some damage.

Harry placed himself in between Liam and Zayn, who were having a glaring contest at one another. Using his long arms, he tried his best to push the opposing forces on both sides as his eardrums were being shattered by the exchange of growling voices on both sides.

“I will not let you insult my boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend? Is that what you are?” Liam scoffed. “As far as I know, you’re just a rebound!”

The anger in Zayn kept building up, feeling like he was on the verge of doing something he’ll regret later, but that doesn’t matter anymore. He would protect Niall at all cost even if it meant putting himself in a dangerous predicament.

Zayn pushed Harry on the side then his fist made contact with Liam’s cheeks. The pain pulsated from his knuckles made him hissed. He saw how Liam lost his footing from the impact of the jab and ended up on the floor.

Louis screamed, telling them to stop, but none of his words was penetrating from the enraged boys. He turned to Harry, who was on the ground, begging and pleading to do something. Louis saw how Zayn jumped down on Liam and beating the shit out him. Blood spluttered and growling voices erupted into the air.

Zayn was killing Liam, literally.

Zayn felt the stinging sensation vibrating from his knuckles, but he pushed the pain and kept going. Using both of his knuckles, he kept pushing his fists toward Liam. Some of them hit and some of the missed. He saw dots in his eyes, that’s how enraged he was. Zayn was not thinking straight anymore.

The more Niall felt guilty as the scene unfolds right before his very eyes. Liam was being pummeled to death by Niall's boyfriend. Louis was screaming his lungs out. Harry was crawling back, trying to stop the feud between best friends. This was not what Niall wanted at all. If only he could turn back time, he would. It was all his fault, after all. If only he controlled his urges, none of this would happen.

Liam was enduring enough damage; he could imagine how messed up his face was. Before darkness swallowed up his consciousness, he had to do something, something to stop all of this. He could not let Zayn hurt him any further. Liam took all of his energy, bending his knee as he placed both of his feet in Zayn’s stomach. Liam gathered enough strength and pushed Zayn with all of his might. He saw how Zayn step backward, losing his balance, smashing his back towards Harry, who was slowly standing up. Both Zayn and Harry crashed into the floor.

“Stop this!” He heard Louis yelling at him. With all this anger beating inside of him, he didn’t notice that he grabbed Louis on arms and pushed him towards the lads. The Liam that once sensible and rational was all gone and was replaced by this furious Liam that they didn’t recognize at all.

With all the three lads out of the way, Liam grabbed on the large table in the center of the room and used it to barricade between him and the lads. He was not done with all this fury enveloping his entire existence. He turned around suddenly and saw Niall crying his eyes out.

“You’re next!” He growled. Liam saw the panic and fear in those blue eyes. He used that as motivation to fuel the anger and rage pulsating within him.

Niall hitched his breath as soon as he saw Liam getting closer to him. He saw in those brown eyes the intent to kill. The once innocent, puppy eyes that Liam had been all gone and turned into this vicious monster that wanted to end his life. Niall stepped back until calves hit the edge of the sofa, making him lose his balance until his ass hit the sofa cushion. He shrieked, embracing himself for whatever that Liam would do to him. It was obvious that he would never see the next day. The image of his family back in Ireland flashed before his very eyes. If only he had one more chance, he would like to see them again at least one more time.

“I’m… sorry…” He whispered to Liam, who was towering over him.

“This is all your fault!” Liam roared. “It’s because of you why Zayn would have abandoned his best mates. A faggot like you should just roll over and die!” And with that, Liam grabbed Niall on the neck, restricting the blonde’s air intake. He put more pressure on the grasp until he felt Niall trying to pry his hold on the neck and Niall’s skin was turning blue and a restrained choking sound was escaping from the blonde’s lips.

“Ca-can’t… bre-breathe…” Niall begged for his life to be spared. His fingers were digging into Liam’s hand, but it was no use because the lad in front of him was not hearing him anymore.

Zayn got terrified for the worst as he saw his boyfriend’s life was slipping away. He feared that if he didn’t do anything that he would lose Niall for good. With adrenaline rushing into his bloodstream, not feeling the fatigue and numbness of his entire body, he pushed himself up. With the erratic heartbeat pounding on his chest, every second counted. Zayn used Louis and Harry as a stepping stone then jumped over the gigantic table blocking them. He almost slipped as his feet touched the ground, but time is of an essence. He must act fast and quick before he lost the one thing that mattered to him, and it was his boyfriend, Niall Horan. He grabbed the folded metallic chair and sprinted towards the killer who wanted to end his boyfriend. With all of the energy left in his body, he used it and smashed the chair into Liam’s back. A loud cracking sound of metal hitting a flesh erupted into the air. Zayn used that split second to separate his boyfriend from Liam. He heard how Liam grunted from pain as Liam arched his back. Without any notice, Zayn grabbed on Niall, checking if his boyfriend was still breathing. The former blue pigmentation on his boyfriend’s skin was turning pink once again, indicating that Niall was returning back to normal.

“Are you okay, Niall?” Zayn asked worriedly, caressing his boyfriend’s cheeks. Relief washed all over him when he felt his boyfriend was nodding his head at him. He placed a kiss Niall on the forehead and hushed, “I’m so glad that you’re okay now. Pumpkin, you give me quite the scare.”

With the fear of dying still beating inside of Niall, he never thought that he would actually be at that point but it was a good thing that Zayn saved him. He would do anything to repay Zayn for extending his life. His blue eyes widening in fear once more when he saw Liam standing before them as Zayn’s back was facing Liam, not realizing that the vicious monster was getting closer to them.

“Zayn…” He called out, but his boyfriend was too busy caressing his back. Niall tried shaking Zayn but it was no use so he screamed his lungs out and that made Zayn turned around.

Zayn stood up, his entire body was all tensed up. He used his body frame as a shield to protect Niall behind him. The instinct to protect the love of his life kicked in as if it was his second nature. He saw Liam had this look on his face that was entirely foreign to him. Not a moment later, he noticed that Liam’s hands were shaking as if he was about to have an epileptic seizure.

“What’s happening… to me…” Liam whimpered. “What did I just do…”

Still not believing to Liam’s acting, Zayn kept this imaginary wall between them. He had never seen this side of Liam that went into berserk mode. Zayn was still feeling a lot of emotions brewing up inside of him—anger, fear, terror, rage, and much more.

“Keep your distance,” Zayn threatened, his right hand was stretched forward, using it as another extension of protecting him and his boyfriend behind him, and the other hand was placed beneath Niall. He was so desperate to hold on to his boyfriend, fear that Niall would disappear from him.

With the fury dissipating from Liam, he noticed that the entire room was thrashed. He glanced at back and he noticed that there was a large table separating the room and Harry and Louis were nowhere to be found. And when he glanced back to the front, he saw Zayn glaring back at him. With his heartbeat slowing down, he doesn’t remember a thing. The last thing he remembered was Zayn telling the band that he was leaving and after that everything went black.

“I mean it, Liam!” He heard Zayn growled, making him startled. “You have to go through to me first before you kill Niall!”

“Kill Niall?” Liam whispered, “Why would I kill Niall? He hasn’t done anything wrong?”

“Cut the fucking crap!” Liam saw how Zayn was gritting his teeth together, evidence of rage was seen on his face. “I don’t know what the fuck did you smoke, but I am not letting you hurt Niall!”

“Zayn—I…” Liam tried voicing out anything but his mind was all jumbled up and with his heavy breathing, he doesn’t know what the hell happened earlier. He took one more step, but he once more got startled when he heard Zayn growling back at him.

“I fucking told you! Don’t take another step!” Liam saw the fury and rage emanating from those golden amber eyes. He had no choice but to step back, raising his hand in the air as a gesture of him surrendering.

“I don’t know what happened,” Liam said with remorse in his tone. He had a vague idea that he did something wrong, but he doesn’t know what it was. “Please tell me what did I do!”

“I’ll tell you, you almost killed Niall. You were strangling his neck!” As soon as those words reached Liam, it felt like he was a deer caught in headlights. Right away, memories from moments ago played in his head, on how he snapped at everyone after receiving the most horrifying news, how he hurt Harry and Louis, and how he was choking Niall to death.

His brown eyes were widening in shock, he looked down at his hands and it was trembling in panic. The thought of him almost ends someone else’s life gave him the frightening feeling. Growing up, he always followed rules and stick to them because that’s what his parents and his family ingrained to his brain. But after realizing the aftermath of what he had just done, Liam didn’t recognize this part of himself as if he has an alter ego and that scared him the most.

“I’m sorry,” Liam frowned, whispering his apology. He honestly feels extremely awful for what he did to Niall and he will spend the rest of his life making up for that. “I didn’t know what came over me…”

Zayn narrowed his eye altogether. A part of him was not believing in those words because he had to put his boyfriend’s safety first. For now, he must put his guard up just in case Liam took another shot at his boyfriend.

All of a sudden, the door slammed wide open and the three of them were surprised to see Anthony standing and was kind of surprised to see the entire room was trashed.

“What the hell happened here?”

“I’ve had enough of this shit!” Zayn said. Venom was dripping off from his voice. With his boyfriend under his arms and still quite shocked with everything that happened, he guided Niall out of the room.

“We still need to talk!” He heard his new former boss yelling at him as he passed him by the doorstep. Then he turned around with anger evident on his face and screamed back, “We have nothing to talk about! I am leaving this place for good!” And with that Zayn escorted his trembling boyfriend out of the hellish place and into a safe haven.  
*****  
About a half hour ago…

“Zayn, get your ass back here!” Anthony was screaming his lungs out as he saw Zayn was walking out on him with the assistant. He has no against towards the blonde but after seeing the leaked video put a crack in the pretend relationship of Zayn and Perrie he put in the public eye. And once the people put the pieces together, it would all blow up in his face and that was something that he cannot take.

His inner thoughts and turmoil came to a halt when an associate of him came knocking on the door. He saw Katrina Murphy, one of the big bosses of the management team.

“Bad day?” Katrina teased but soon realized that her humor was not taken lightly by the way glares were coming from Anthony. “Sorry,” She giggled, raising her arms in the air.

“What do you want?” Anthony snapped, turning around and went back to his black swivel chair. His mind was racing with ideas on how to get Zayn back or else he would lose his job. Then, subconsciously, he bit his fingernails, one of his bad habits that he picked up ever since he was a young kid.

“Didn’t your parents tell you that it’s bad to nibble on your fingernails?” Hearing that made Anthony pull away his hand from his mouth.

Anthony had to breath hard, trying to clear his mind. But the situation with Zayn took precedence over anything. If the public knew what happened, it would create chaos. This issue must be dealt right away!

“You know, I’ve found a solution towards your leaked video.” That was enough for Anthony to snap away from the million questions running through his head. He looked straight in those minty green eyes staring back at him. Anthony pushed his ass and back towards the chair, making himself more comfortable.

“I’m listening…”

“It would be a bad idea to fire Niall Horan,” he heard Katrina. Anger started boiling inside him.

“How did you—” Anthony asked but he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

“Oh please, Anthony,” Katrina giggled, rolling his eyes out with sarcasm in her voice. “Words travel fast.”

Anthony was contemplating. He stared at Katrina in front of her. Although they were on the same team, he doesn’t like her at all. Sure, she was manipulative and a control freak but her methods was intriguing and dirty. All Anthony knew that Katrina was a cold, hard bitch. At the back of his mind, he knew that Katrina was after his job as the main boss of the management team. He had a taste and power, and he was not willing to give that up. He would crawl and roll over even if it meant having his position intact with him.

“Continue…” Anthony stated, his face was drained of emotions. His voice was cold and calculating.

“Listen to me, Ant…” Anthony cringed when he heard that from the woman. He knew that Katrina was messing with his head, calling him by his childhood nickname that he hated. Only his mother called him that whenever he did something wrong. “Niall Horan is the glue that holds them together. Didn’t you notice how the boys reacted to him? Zayn had this heart eyes whenever he sees Niall. Louis is best friends with Niall. Don’t forget Harry, which I _think_ has a little crush on Niall. And lastly, Liam get along with Niall really well. He had control over them, practically had them at his fingertips…”

Anthony was thinking hard as the information was sinking in his brain. He did notice those subtle changes in the boys as soon as the blonde was nearby, but he didn’t think too much about it.

“And if you control whoever’s controlling them, you can do anything you want. Think about endless sponsors and publicity, and that would mean more money. Don’t you wish to have more money?” Anthony saw the familiar smirk on her face. The point that Katrina imparted was somehow becoming more appealing to him. But the question is, does she have a hidden agenda?

“Heck, you can even make them dance like stupid monkeys in a circus!”

Still, Anthony was skeptical to the idea but it was worth testing for. The question now was how to implement it?

“How do we go about it?” Anthony asked, still unsure about Katrina’s agenda.

“Hire back Niall Horan and draw a contract of him and Zayn being in a relationship and made the public know about it.”

“But wouldn’t that contradict Zayn and Perrie’s relationship?” Anthony questioned, wondering if it was a good idea. This was all new to him, feeling like crawling on the floor with your sense of vision taken away from you.

“Look, I don’t have any grudge towards her and her group. But that group was a lost cause,” Katrina answered. “Even Zayn was not paying attention to her whenever they’re together in public.”

(Author’s Note: I don’t hate Perrie and her group. Actually, I have one of their songs in my Spotify playlist. This was just for the drama purposes of the story. Peace!)

His mind was processing all this information that was presented to him. Logic was a requirement to push through this. Anthony hoped that he was not making a big mistake or else he would be jobless.

“If you pursue this, this would bring a lot more revenue as more fans being welcome in our circle. With all these homosexual issue erupting globally, you’re making a statement here. You would be a great hero, didn’t you think of that?” The chirpiness of Katrina’s voice was giving Anthony a severe migraine.

“But we did that already with Harry and Louis but look where it got us. When they broke off, the people turned on us,” Anthony shook his head in disagreement. “This is a significant step and a risky move to make.”

“Hah!” Katrina scoffed. “Since when does an Anthony Carlton afraid of risks?”

Anthony could practically hear the mockery tone dripping off from Katrina. If he didn’t know any better, she was setting him up for a trap.

“Are you losing your touch?” He saw the feign frown in her face, definitely taunting him. He found his hands were shaking in irritation. Although he knew that he was walking into a trap, Anthony would turn this around and show her who is the boss!

“No,” Anthony stated plainly. “Just tell what the plan is.”

“Great!” Katrina grinned. “So here’s what’s going to happen…”  
*****  
Anthony knew that Zayn was still in the building. Convincing him to stay in the band would take one hell of a miracle but Anthony was praying in his head that everything would go according to his plan.

He could feel his chest tightening as the chilly air grazing his cheeks. Anthony almost jumped from the shock when he heard crashing inside of a room. With the fear that some unauthorized personnel got into the building, which happened a lot of times, Anthony quickly opened the door and was astonished to see that the room was thrashed—chairs scattered, a table was lodged at the center of the room. A sizzling tension crackled into the air, seeing Zayn was glaring at Liam.

“What the hell happened here?” He questioned, trying to put the pieces together why there was chaos in the room. At one corner of his eye, he saw Harry and Louis unconscious beneath the table.

His thoughts were snapped away from him when he heard Zayn’s angry voice.

“I’ve had enough of this shit!” Anthony looked at Zayn with confusion as he was passing by him with Niall under his arms. Things were slipping out of his control and Anthony couldn’t have that.

“We still need to talk!” Anthony raised his voice, but he was ignored completely. “We have nothing to talk about! I am leaving this place for good!”

Fear sank in within Anthony. The reality of being jobless was becoming more apparent. Anthony must act quick before it could end up in disaster. With that being said, he pulled the phone out of his pocket, pressing a sequence of numbers on the keypad then placing it on his ear.

“We have some major problems…”  
*****  
It didn’t take too much time before Zayn and Niall arrived on the parking lot. Zayn gently guided Niall to the passenger’s seat after opening the door. Then, he moved on the other side, to the driver’s seat, putting the key in the slot. The machine roared, but his mind was still reeling off what happened. Zayn glanced sideways at his boyfriend, wiping the dry-stained tears on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Everything will be alright, Pumpkin,” Zayn said with utmost sincerity. “You just have to hold on.”

Then, Zayn focused his attention on the road but he was startled when Niall spoke all of a sudden.

“This is not the way to my flat.”

“I know that,” Zayn answered. “Before you say anything, you’ll have to stay with me for a while.”

“Why?”

“In case Liam wants to finish you off.” Right away, he felt his boyfriend tensing up on his seat even though his eyes were focused on the road. “Don’t worry, Pumpkin. I’ll protect you.”

(Author’s Note: Just imagine Zayn put his hand over Niall.)

By the time they arrived at the flat, their aching bodies and exhausted minds were all they had. Even if Zayn wanted to initiate something, it felt like it was a wrong time. For now, they were just going to take one step at a time. The future holds so many things, he just wanted to be ready whatever life threw at him.

With only his underwear on him, Zayn made himself comfortable as the quiet and peace of the room calmed his senses. The heat escaping from his boyfriend on the other side of the bed was doing the same thing. Zayn looked at the ceiling as if something amusing was crawling on it.

“Pumpkin…” He called out, wondering if Niall was also awake.

“Hmmm…”

“What you thinkin’?” He heard his boyfriend lets out this long, deep sigh. Zayn wondered what could it mean? Was it good? Or the other way around. A lot of things were running through his head and imagination took him to places that he never thought possible. But also the fear and worry never left him. With all the things they had to go through today, it would be questionable if Niall decided to stay with him. Niall could just walk away from him, not to deal with this crazy drama. But a part of Zayn was hoping that his boyfriend would never leave him.

“I’m scared…”

Zayn hitched his breath as the warm touch of his boyfriend, grasping his wrist. It was tight, restraining his circulation. Although, the sting of the touch was hurting Zayn, he bit his tongue and not wanted for his boyfriend to freak out on him.

“Scared of what, Pumpkin?” He asked as he placed his other hand on top of Niall, letting him know that everything would be okay. Soon enough, he felt his boyfriend loosening on the grip.

Zayn didn’t hear anything for a while until the spoken words hit him like a gut-wrenching punch in his gut.

“Hit me, Zayn…”

Zayn had to glance sideways, looking at his boyfriend, who was looking at the ceiling as well. With this dim lighting in the room, he could perfectly see the profile of his Irish boyfriend. Even with the dark enveloping the room, he saw how sexy and how alluring his boyfriend.

“What?” Zayn asked with confusing thoughts swimming in his head.

Zayn became breathless as he saw Niall rolling his body towards him, facing him. The sparkling blue eyes piercing his heart was making him breathe harder, making his heart pound stronger in his chest, making all the logic and reason in his head to leave him completely. None of all those matter with just one look at his boyfriend.

“I know you think that it’s not my fault for all of this. But actually, I’m the root cause of this,” He heard his boyfriend spoke. He wanted to counter him, not filling Niall’s head with more remorse because that’s the last thing Zayn wanted for Niall to think. But he wasn’t able to do that as Niall pressed his finger towards Zayn on the lips. “If only I didn’t attack you in the bathroom then none of this wouldn’t happen. If only I had the control over myself, your career wouldn’t be in jeopardy. This is all my fault…”

Zayn frowned, his insides felt like were being scrunched up together as soon as tears were forming in those blue eyes that he adored so much. He ran his thumb as the tears flowed out of those eyes.

“I told you, Niall. This is not your fault,” He smiled, his eyes crinkled together. “Actually, I wanted to thank you for giving me the nudge to get out of their manipulative hold on me. I’ve wanted to find a way to get out of them and now I did it because of you. Thank you so much, Pumpkin. You gave me this courage…”

“But I ruined your career and now there’s nothing left of you here…”

Zayn had to agree to that but either way he had to turn this around in his favor. He’ll know that it would be a struggle at first, but what’s the fun of doing things lightly. If you wanted something so bad, you have to work hard on it because the result would be totally worth it, like the one he had for Niall.

“You know, I could go back home and return to my normal life like school. I also miss my family. That could be fun too,” Zayn chortled. Although those reasons were good enough to leave his fame life he built for five years the energy and adrenaline that fame gave him was too hard to ignore. He just doesn't want to voice out that his boyfriend was the reason why he was going to be a jobless first thing in the morning.

“You’re lying, Zayn. I could see it in your eyes,” Niall frowned. The thought of ruining someone else’s life felt like this huge weight was being pressed on his shoulder. He knew that his parents taught him to be a respectable human being, but this thing that he did wasn’t something a decent human being would do.

“You know what, I’m just gonna call Anthony and tell him that everything was a mistake and you’ll be coming back first thing tomorrow morning,” Niall panicked, reaching out for his phone on the nightstand table near the bed.

“Fuck! Niall, no!” Zayn growled, restraining his boyfriend’s movement. Anger was building inside of him. “I don’t wanna come back to a hellish place like that. I hate that they control every single thing in my life. I hate how they made me feel… Please, Niall, don’t do this…” Zayn begged, his voice squeaked as the tears were flowing out from his eyes. “I don’t wanna live this life. I’d rather die than to live without you…”

Hearing those words caused this unexplainable feeling beating inside of Niall. As much as he wanted to fix this, he can’t.  There was too much damage and repairing it would require one hell of a miracle.

“I don’t wanna live without you too, Zayn,” Niall whispered, running his hand over Zayn’s cheeks. The warmth exchanging on their skins were somehow made them calm. “But I can’t let you walk away from your dream. This is what you wanted in the first place. I remembered when I saw you TV the first time, doing this interview telling the whole world that singing is your passion,” He continued. “What kind of person would I be knowing that I destroyed that for you?”

“I don’t care about that!” Zayn pleaded. “That was before. Now, you are my dreams and my everything. Please don’t leave me. I love you so much, Niall…” With that, he enveloped his entire body against his boyfriend encasing him with a big, warm hug as the tears flowed from his boyfriend’s shoulder. Zayn doesn’t care if he sounded like a clingy boyfriend. That doesn’t matter anymore, he just wanted for Niall to stay with him.

“I’ll do anything you want, Niall,” Zayn sobbed. “Just don’t leave me!”

Seeing Zayn in this state was making Niall felt incredibly awful and terrible. This was the last thing that he wanted for Zayn. For now, he was just going calm his boyfriend down. Even if he wanted to get out of Zayn’s life, he couldn’t do that because his heart was telling him that leaving Zayn would be the worst mistake that he’s going to make.

“Shhh…” Niall hushed, caressing Zayn on the back. “I promise I won’t leave you…” Soon enough, he felt Zayn relaxing under his touch until he noticed that Zayn fell into a deep slumber.

Hours later, he was woken by a buzzing sound of his phone on the nightstand table. He reached it up but the name flashing on the screen made him terrified. As instincts, he glanced at Zayn who was still fast asleep and that made him calm a little bit. Niall pulled himself gently out of the bed, taking the call outside of the bedroom.

“He-hello…” He squeaked, panic was felt through his voice.

“Good thing that you answered the call.”

“What do you want, _Anthony_?”

“Is that what you call me now?” He heard the mocking tone of his former boss from the other line. Even if he wanted to throw the phone in his hand, he wouldn’t dare to do that. There were a lot of emotions beating inside of him right now, but he tried his best to calm himself down. He was not going to give Anthony the satisfaction.

“Why are you calling me at this hour?” Niall growled lowly, sounding like a threat. “You know I’m not your employee anymore.”

“Hmm… Feisty,” Niall was beyond irritated when he heard giggling sound on the other line. But the next words from his former boss knocked the wind out of his lungs.

“Do you still want your job back?”

“Wh-what?” Niall squeaked once again. He had to pull out the phone out of his ears then glancing back at the phone, with confusion etched on his face. Then, putting the phone back again near his ears. “Is this some kind of a joke?”

“Nope. I’m serious.”

“What’s the catch?” Niall asked, knowing that his former boss doesn’t do this kind of things at all. Of course, there’s something that he wanted.

“I want you to…”

Niall listened carefully at Anthony’s words but after a minute, he felt his eyes widening in shock.

“What!” Niall exclaimed. “I’m not gonna do that to Zayn. He will kill me!”

“You’re not listening to me, Niall,” Niall heard his former boss reasoned with him. But the thing was, he wanted his old job back but was it really worth it going behind his boyfriend’s back. Something doesn’t feel right, as his gut feeling telling him that this maneuver could bite him in the ass later on. “If you really wanted your job back, I mean with our unstable economy, how could you find a decent job? How about your family back home, are you just gonna let them starve to death?”

“You fuckin’ bastard!” Niall hissed. He was beyond on his boiling point, but all those screaming emotions inside of him disappeared out of him when he heard a croaking voice behind him, made Niall spun around on his heels.

“Pumpkin…” Niall saw his boyfriend standing on the door with messy, spiky hair, and barely opening eyelids. Zayn’s cheeks were a little bit red due to the way he slept through the night. Niall’s blue eyes traveled from his boyfriend’s face down to his tattooed chest and down to his happy trail. That made Niall a little bit excited.

“Who are you talkin’ to at six o’clock in the morning?”

“Uh… no one,” Niall replied, unconsciously licking his lips in a seductive manner as he does things to Zayn inappropriately in his imagination. But all those dirty thoughts in his head dissipated into the thin air as he heard the annoying voice of Anthony on the other line.

“Don’t forget, I’ll be waiting for you this afternoon, and the bets are off if you tell Zayn everything…” Niall was about to voice his anger towards his former boss, but the line went dead before he could do anything.

With all these things happening, Niall wondered what was the best thing to do right now. Of course, he wanted his job back but he doesn’t think he could betray Zayn. He doesn’t want his boyfriend getting pissed off at him, considering he saved him from the brink of death, that should count for something, isn’t it?

“It was just my landlord reminding me that the rent payment is due this week,” Niall lied, chuckling. For now, he was just going to distract Zayn, hoping that next couple of hours would give him a sign which path was better in the long run.

Would he really betray Zayn just to get his job back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on this week's update?   
> 1\. Making Liam the villain was a bit hard for me, I feel awful writing that part, but that's only for the story's purposes only.   
> 2\. Niall is always on the verge of death, why is that? LOL.  
> 3\. Protective!Zayn is always the death of me, just sayin!
> 
> Did you know that when I got into the fandom since April 2012, my first ship was Niam? And that's why I wrote "The Way To My Heart," my first 1D fanfic I've written. That book has more than fifty chapters, and most of it were crappy haha! I just want to share :)
> 
> After that, I wrote three more books (which are all unpublished):  
> 1\. An Avatar-themed 1D fanfic (The GrandMaster)  
> 2\. Robot-themed fanfic (My Bionic Heart)  
> 3\. A Harry Potter -ish 1D fanfic (The Diplomat)
> 
> I will be most likely to rewrite #1 & #2... Spoiler (something to look forward to in the future) :P


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Since the boys are taking a break, I'm going to take a break on writing too lol. Just kidding. I already have written and edited the next chapter. But that one is devastating chapter (not want to say any more details hehe...)
> 
> By the end of the chapter, you'll know what the future chapters are going to be. Once again, I'd like to advertise my Twitter (@Shime_TheWriter).

With the chirping birds outside was enough for Zayn to cut short his sleep. He slowly forced his eyelids to open as the sun rays were peeking in from his windows. His entire body was aching like shit as he recalled the beating he took from Liam. He wondered why Liam would act that way…

All of his thoughts came to a stop when he heard a thundering voice coming outside from the bedroom, realizing he was all alone in the room. But then, he heard a screaming voice originating from outside.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Zayn recognized the familiar Irish accent. With the concern and worry filling up his inside, he forced himself up from the bed. As soon as he opened the door, he saw his boyfriend flapping his arms, indicating that he was indeed flipping angry at someone. Who could it be, Zayn thought.

“Pumpkin…” He called out as he lets out a yawn. “Who are you talkin’ to at six o’clock in the morning?”

He saw how Niall spun on his heels. The angry expression on Niall disappeared immediately and changed into a surprised one. Right away, Zayn saw how Niall smiled back again.

“Uh… no one,” Niall replied back, flashing his pearly white teeth back. “It was just my landlord reminding me that the rent payment is due this week.”

After spending a good quality time with someone, you could know little things about them such as their quirks, their likes and dislikes, and lastly if they were lying to you. A smile with his teeth was a good indication that Niall lied as Zayn learned throughout the years. Zayn wondered why Niall would lie to him. He hoped that Aiden was not getting into the picture again. If he did, Zayn would surely put Aiden where he actually belongs.

After taking a quick shower, Zayn was at the kitchen table as Niall cooked an egg and prepared him a toasted bread with butter on it, sprinkling a dash of sugar on top of it. The saliva in his mouth thickened as his golden amber eyes stared at the feast in front of him. Although Zayn was not a big eater, but when the love of his life prepared his food like these, it was too hard to ignore it.

There was a balance in the crunchiness of the bread and the sweetness of the sugar exploding in his mouth. Zayn had to shut his eyes to amplify the overwhelming taste in his tongue. This was exquisite, he thought.

“Do you want some coffee?” He heard Niall asking him as he opened his eyes open again. He replied with a nod as he continued chewing his breakfast delightedness.

“Yes please,” Zayn chuckled, batting his long eyelashes at his boyfriend. And all Niall could do was to laugh at Zayn’s antics.

After doing dishes, the couple decided to just cuddle on the sofa. Both of them were quiet as they got into the movie playing on the TV screen. No matter what Niall does, he couldn’t help but to glance repeatedly at the wall clock. He watched as the second hand moved around as his decisions were still being played in his head. Niall wondered which one was better for him in the long run.

As his heartbeat sped up, his body was reacting the same way and it was noticed by his boyfriend. Zayn caressed Niall at the back of his neck to relax him and somehow it does the trick. After a few more strokes, Zayn dared to ask the question.

“Are you alright?” Niall pulled back, looking at his boyfriend. He tried answering the question but the way Zayn was looking at him, it felt like Zayn was staring at him with so much love and adoration, and Niall couldn’t do what he was supposed to do.

“Can you kiss me?” That was all Niall could say. He was running out of words as if his language skills were being drained away from his brain.

"Of course, Pumpkin," Zayn answered then leaning towards Niall, placing a gentle, soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. After a couple of seconds, Zayn was getting into the kiss that he proceeded the kiss into a sensual and an intense one, provoking Niall to reciprocate it. Gladly, he got what he wished for, Niall kissed him back with much more intensity. It didn't take long until hands were being used to undressed both boys. This continued until Niall decided to push back Zayn on his side of the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Zayn question. The hurt was evident on his face, wondering if he offended Niall in any way. Of course, he thought that maybe Niall wasn't ready yet to do intimate things which Zayn understood clearly. He made it a vow to himself that he would not force Niall to do anything that he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Let’s take a pause before things could escalate into something…” Niall answered, his mind was still recovering from the trauma he received from his ex-boyfriend and also the big decision he was going to make. Why things were so complicated with his life? All Niall wanted was to do his job, fall in love with someone and have a family later on. Was that too much to ask?

“I understand, Pumpkin,” Zayn smiled, caressing the soft, milky cheeks of his Irish boyfriend. He would do anything not to mess up what he has with Niall. It would be stupid of him to jeopardize the best thing that ever happened to him.

Niall reached out for the TV remote, turning off the TV, and that made Zayn faced Niall. Zayn noticed that his boyfriend was a little bit distraught. Was it because of their heated kiss? He hoped not.

“We need to talk…”

Hearing those words, Zayn panicked immediately because he knew what those words meant. He used it every single time that he would break up with a girl. Fear and terror filled up his existence, wondering how was he going to turn this around in his favor. Zayn thought that Niall understood the magnitude of his love towards the Irish boy and yet Niall was turning it back to this.

“Look, whatever you heard about me is wrong. I can assure you that!” Zayn said quickly without breathing. He must convince Niall that breaking up with him was not a good idea at the moment. “They are just trying to get in between us!”

"What?" Niall asked as confusion spread through his face. He wondered why Zayn was saying things that don't make any sense. "What are you talking about?"

“Niall, please!” Zayn begged, grabbing Niall on his hands. “I love you so much. You mean so much to me, so please don’t break up with me!”

“Break up with you?” Niall questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“Whoo!” Zayn sighed in relief. It felt like he just came out of a dark cave and now seeing the light for the first time. “You scared me there, Pumpkin.”

"But there's something else that I need to talk to you about." And once again, Zayn felt his heart was pounding so hard in his chest. And somehow he felt like he was being pulled back again into the dark cave.

“What is it?”

“I hope you know that I’m not going to sleep with you anytime soon,” Niall said, hoping that Zayn would understand where he was coming from. It should be obvious the reason why after all that he went through with Aiden. It’s too soon.

Zayn paused, blinking his eyes multiple times as he tried to process the words that were spoken by his Irish boyfriend. Of course, he understood what it meant. He was willing to wait until Niall was ready to do things that couple do but hopefully not forever because that would drive him crazy.

When Niall didn't get any response from Zayn, he took it as a ‘yes.' He stared deeply into those golden amber eyes that seemed like looking through his soul.

“Besides, we won’t do anything until you get yourself tested. I’m doing this to protect myself considering you slept with four hundred thirty-seven women.”

“Whoa!” Zayn waved his finger. “I did not sleep with that many women!” He got defensive all of a sudden until he counted in his head how many women he slept with exactly. “Wait… Did I?”

"Yes, you did," Niall countered. "I counted them all."

Zayn caught himself in shock as his eyes widening, wanting to pop out of its sockets. His jaw metaphorically dropped into the ground.

"That's—a little bit disturbing that you counted how many times I had sex…" Zayn was having trouble forming words. He was beyond shock that Niall was able to do something like that.

“Hey! Don’t turn this around on me,” Niall snapped. “You’re the one with the problem, which I think you should talk to a professional.”

“I am not a sex addict!” Zayn snapped back.

“Yeah, sure,” Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes out. “Tell that to the four hundred thirty-seven women you slept with.”

And somehow the peaceful and calm conversation they had been turning into an argument which Zayn didn't like at all. Picking fight with his boyfriend was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Zayn sighed, not wanting for the issue to escalate any further. For now, he would just let Niall have his way but he knew for a fact that he was not a sex addict. What’s wrong for a guy in his age to enjoy sex. It’s normal!

"I'm sorry too," Niall said, but he had this fear at the back of his mind that there might be someone out there that got pregnant. And if that someone knocked on their door, asking Zayn to take full responsibility then what would happen to their relationship. Of course, even though it hurts, Niall would step out of the way. “I’m just scared that this ‘hobby’ of yours got a consequence if you know what I mean.”

"First of all, it's not a hobby," Zayn answered, trying to not let his voice spoke what he really felt. "And secondly, I know what you meant and I always use protection. Can we drop this already?" He knew what those fears were and he understood that it could cause a lot of troubles if somehow a kid knocked on their doorstep, telling Zayn was the father.

“Sure,” Niall nodded his head, agreeing with Zayn. Picking up a fight now was not a good idea, considering the problems sitting on their shoulders, not to mention the decision that Niall must make before the day ends.

Niall sighed deeply as he pulled away from his boyfriend. He walked towards the window as his head was filled with conflicting thoughts. The white, puffy clouds were all his blue eyes could see. It was a lovely day so he might take that into consideration. He turned back, facing Zayn on the sofa. He had this confused expression on his face.

“Why don’t we drive around town?” Niall suggested, trying to finalize his decision.

“Outside?”

“Yeah, it’s warm out and I think it’s good for us to get some fresh air.”

Zayn just nodded his head, not wanting to oppose his boyfriend so he did what Niall wanted and they drive around town with Niall insisting on being in the driver's seat. Zayn felt a little bit suspicious since he always the one driving when they were together. And Zayn couldn't help the feeling in his gut, telling him that something terrible was about to go down.

"Where are we goin'?" Zayn asked. With the familiar buildings that they passed, Zayn was starting to worry because he felt like he knew where they were going. And not a moment later, he gasped as he realized that Niall parked the car in their parking lot in the management's office.

There were a lot of mixed emotions brewing inside Zayn, his fists were balled up at his sides. He wondered why Niall would bring him back to this terrible place that he wanted to avoid for the past five years.

“Explain yourself, Niall!” He raised his voice, facing Niall, who had an impassive expression on his face.

“It’s not what you think…”

“What I think?” Zayn growled, waving his hand in a jerking motion, indicating that he was beyond pissed off. “You have no idea of what I’m thinking right now!”

“Just listen to me… please…” Niall pleaded. He knew that his work was more important to him. He could not let his family starved to death. Niall convinced himself that somehow things would work out if he handed back Zayn to the management.

Zayn angrily unbuckled his seat belt then smashed his hands on the dashboard. The impact of his fists against the dashboard left a dent on it.

“Please, Zayn…” Niall was starting to get scared as his boyfriend was thrashing the entire car. He lunged himself at Zayn, enveloping his Zayn in his arms, hoping it was good enough to calm him down.

“Am I not good enough for you!” Niall heard his boyfriend screaming in his ears as he felt Zayn’s tears moistened his shirt. “This fucking hurts, Niall!”

It was the most excruciating pain that Niall felt in a long while. He thought that he can endure the pain if he ignored his heart, but he was dead wrong. It was fifty times worse than physical pain. But he made his decision to do this for his family. They were his first priority.

“Please, Zayn…” Niall begged once more. “I really don’t want to do this but—”

“If you really meant that then let’s leave this place,” Zayn sniffed, his breathing came to a normal pace. But the pain piercing in his heart was still overwhelming him.

“Let’s just hear out what Anthony has to say—”

That was more than enough for Zayn for the anger resurfaced again. At that moment, Zayn put the mental pieces of the puzzle in his head. It was Anthony that called this morning, ruining everything.

“It was him this morning, isn’t it?” Zayn asked, his voice was cold and emotionless as he pulled away from Niall. When Niall avoided his gaze, he took that as a ‘yes.’ Zayn had to breathe deeply to calm himself down but with the anger pulsating within, it seemed like an impossible task to do. But after a couple of breathing exercises, he was able to pull himself from the dark place in his mind.

Niall was starting to get relieved when his boyfriend was all calmed down. In all honesty, it was the first time for him to see Zayn act like that, he was way scarier when Liam almost ended his life. But for now, he was more than grateful that Zayn was able to relax even after what he told Zayn.

“Fine,” Zayn said coldly. A thought was running through his head—it wasn’t good at all. He knew that Anthony was planning something sinister and all he wanted was to steer clear from Anthony’s plans. “I’m not agreeing to anything,” he continued, crossing his arms over his chest. The feeling of doubt was still hovering in his mind, afraid of what its meaning.

“It can’t be that bad,” Niall smiled, reassuring his boyfriend that everything will be okay.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Zayn whispered.

And with that, both of them was out of the vehicle and into the management building. As they walk into the hallway, endless pairs of eyeballs were staring at them as if they were a freak performing in a circus stage. Zayn hated that kind of feeling even though he knew what the reason behind it. It wouldn't be a surprise if the news of him leaving the band came out already or maybe the leaked video of him and Niall doing something inappropriate in the bathroom stall were all stuck up in their perverted minds.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Zayn felt Niall nudged him on the side, halting all thoughts running through his head. A genuine smile was all he could see on Niall, and that somehow calm his nerves.

“I’m not worried about anything,” Zayn answered with confidence in his tone. He placed his hand over Niall’s, letting his Irish boyfriend that nothing could separate them even if the gods above.

(Author’s Note: This is definitely intentional.)

Although Niall had this brave face on his face, but deep inside he was a nervous wreck. He can't show to Zayn that he was more than scared as if an atomic bomb was about to explode in their faces. Niall hoped that whatever Anthony was going to say that it won't affect their relationship.

Zayn cleared his throat first, running his hands gently over his hair to make sure that there was no misplaced hair strands dangling. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous. Meeting with the big bosses was always a big deal but this time it was more than that. He knocked on the door three times before he heard the familiar voice of Anthony behind the door.

“Come in.”

Zayn turned the knob as his golden amber eyes scanned the familiar office of Anthony Carlton. He stared at him, studying his facial expressions, and yet he didn’t sense any kind of malice that made Zayn even more suspicious.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Anthony offered as his eyes followed the couple sit on the two comfortable chairs in front of his desk. He stared back at them, placing his elbow on the sturdy desk as his chin was being supported by his hands, giving him this intimidating vibe.

"It was a good thing that you're able to convince Zayn," Anthony said to Niall, who cringed in his seat.

"What is this about?" Zayn spoke. It was obvious that his tone was dripping off with hostility. He was not going to let anyone walk all over Niall. It was his duty to protect his Irish boyfriend at all costs.

Anthony made himself more comfortable on his seat as he pressed his back on the black swivel chair, smiling back at the couple. In his head, he recalled his conversation with Katrina Murphy yesterday. He was hoping that this plan would work because he was so damn desperate to keep Zayn in the band.

“You’re not leaving the band,” Anthony stated. The tone was firm and authoritative, letting Zayn know who’s the boss in the room.

“The heck I am!” Zayn growled. Anger was once again rising up deep within. “I am leaving the band whether you like it or not!”

Anthony anticipated this kind of reaction from the enraged boy and that's why he had an impassive expression on his face, letting Zayn know that no one can shake him off. Meanwhile, Niall was more worried about what Zayn could do to Anthony. If Zayn could trash the entire car, what more if Zayn got his hands on Anthony, Niall was afraid that Zayn could send Anthony to the hospital.

“Even if it means publicizing your relationship with Niall?”

Zayn felt his heart stopped for a split second as the words were processed by his brain. He was more than surprised, to say the least.

"Wait—what!" Zayn exclaimed. There's nothing in this world that would make him happier than outing his relationship with Niall but a voice in his head was screaming at him, telling him not to trust Anthony entirely.

Zayn looked back at Niall, who was gaping like a breathless fish in a water tank.

“What about Perrie?” He asked, although he really doesn’t care what happened to her. But still he cared for her even a little bit. Zayn could visualize in his head what her reaction going to be when she received the news.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Anthony answered. “We haven’t made any official statement. And with this leaked video that you created, it’s inevitable to publicize your relationship.”

“We didn’t create those, some pervert recorded us!” Zayn snapped, feeling a little bit disgusted to whoever did it.

“That doesn’t matter now,” Anthony shook his head. The damage has been done and all he could do was to repair it with what he has. “The important thing is to hold a press conference regarding about you two.”

“Wait, you wanna throw us in a press conference?” Zayn was gob smacked. He could imagine the press terrorizing Niall and that's something he wouldn't do. "Hell no! I'm not gonna do that Niall. The press will eat him alive!”

With all these arguing in front of him, Niall couldn’t even begin to think and process what he just heard. Anthony Carlton wanted him and Zayn to out their relationship in the public. Of course, he wanted to show to the whole world how much Zayn meant to him but a feeling inside of him was telling him that this was a bad idea.

“All Niall has to do was to sign this contract,” Anthony stated, presenting the stapled papers on his table. He was sitting in his chair, studying their facial expressions. Without doubt, he expected for Zayn to throw a tantrum and his prediction came to reality within seconds.

"Fuck no!" Zayn slammed both of his hands on the table. The picture frames lined up on the said table trembled until all of it fell down on the ground. "He is not signing anything! You made it sound like this is a fucking business deal!"

Thoughts running through Niall's head was overwhelming him. He was delighted that he and Zayn could come out to the public with their relationship. But this contract was giving it a bad meaning behind it. Of course, he would do anything for Zayn but if he decided to sign it, what else would he give up?

“This is the best idea I could come up with,” Anthony said. “Thanks to your leaked video.”

"How many times do I have to explain to you that it wasn't us who took that video!" Zayn spat, his fists were clenching up at his sides. He wondered if there was a point in arguing to Anthony. Apparently, he was not listening to him.

With all these raising voices blasting to the entire room, Niall was becoming worried that someone would have a heart attack and drop dead on the floor. He has to act sooner or later before things would turn out for the worse. Since it was his fault why Zayn was in this position, Niall was willing to put his neck on the line and sacrifice himself.

“I’ll sign it,” Niall stated. Meanwhile, Zayn was slowly turning his head towards his boyfriend with a shocked expression on his face. He could not believe that Niall would do something like that. He knew how miserable his life’s going to be once the management got a hold onto it.

“Pumpkin, you don’t have to do this,” Zayn pleaded, grabbing Niall’s hands, caressing it. He had to let Niall know that he doesn’t have to do anything.

“I’ll correct my mistakes,” Niall answered, staring deeply into those golden amber eyes. “Please let me do this for you, Zayn.”

Zayn felt his throat was closing up as those hypnotic blue eyes laid on him. Even if he disagreed with Niall, it was no use to argue anymore because he knew how stubborn his boyfriend was.

“Fine.” Zayn nodded his head, lowering his voice down.

Niall stood up from his seat, walking towards the table. He stared down the legal documents that will seal his life away. Doubts and uncertainty filled his head, but he willed himself to purge them away. As he raised his head, meeting the cold stare from Anthony.

"Before I sign this, could you give me at least a week before you give the official statement to the public about Zayn and me?"

“Why?” Anthony questioned. The suspicions crept onto him, making him want to back out from this deal. But the thought of proving to Katrina that he’s better was overpowering him and that’s why he pushed himself forward.

"I'd prefer if I tell my family first about this before they heard it from someone else," Niall answered with confidence present in his voice. Multiple scenarios were running through his head on how was he going explain to his family about dating one of the most eligible boy band member in the current music industry.

“Of course,” Anthony agreed, nodding his head as a response. “I respect your decision.”

And with that, Niall bid goodbye to his freedom as he grabbed the pen and signed his life away. He hoped that by doing this, he would be able to repent his sins to Zayn…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on this chapter? I'd like to read it. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had trouble writing this chapter which is weird because I love writing Ziall :(


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this rant was not easy for me because I rarely do this stuff. I usually ignore the negativity regarding my writing, but there's no way I can't let it past me this time.
> 
> "This story is going to shit. It just sounds like your coming up with dumb ways to make it last longer."
> 
> The comment was posted last week on AO3. I must say that I was offended, to say the least. In every chapter that I write, I worked hard on putting words on the paper. So for those people that do not like the way I write the story, read something else or better yet write your damn story. I never force anyone to read this book.
> 
> And for those amazing and wonderful people that like my writing, I love you with all my heart, and I'll keep doing what I do best and I hope you stay and support me. Thank you.

Only the ticking clock could be heard from the bedroom. Wrinkles of a comfortable blanket covered the half-body of a certain boy band member. That was Liam Payne. He was laying down on his bed, his chest was heaving peacefully, in sync with the second hand of the clock. Liam was fast asleep, as it was just seven o'clock in the morning. That came to a stop when a loud pounding sound erupted.

With the shock vibrating inside of him, Liam jolted from the bed, making him lose balance and found himself on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. His brown, silky hair was all messed up. Spikes of hair strands pointing in different directions. Spots of red pigmentation were seen all over his skin as he has bad sleeping position.

The loudness from the door, vibrating it completely that it could explode any second now. It had taken a couple of seconds before Liam realized that he was all alone in his flat and there was some crazy person on his flat, wanting to get in.

“What the hell!” He croaked. Liam pushed himself then put a pair of jogging pants. After he walked out of the bedroom as the pounding on his front door was still loud that he was afraid that he has to call the handyman and fix it.

Liam peeked into the small hole on his door, checking who was this crazy person, trying to smash his door down. He smiled instantly when he saw his girlfriend on the other side of the door. And with that, he turned the knob but as soon as he did that, he noticed that Sophia has this not-so-amused expression on her face. Her eyebrows furrowing together, her lips were twitching involuntarily, and her eyes were narrowed.

"Nice of you to open the door," Sophia scoffed, pushing Liam away from his path as she let herself in. With the anger pulsating inside of her, she couldn't think straight. Sophia threw her purse on the nearby sofa then she spun on her heels, glaring at her boyfriend, who was standing in the doorway.

“Good morning to you too,” Liam joked, knowing that maybe his girlfriend was going to have her monthly period, which was normal for him. For months, he noticed that Sophia has extreme mood swings every time that she would get her monthly period. Liam was used to this kind of behavior from his girlfriend so he thought it was one of those. But boy, he was so wrong…

“What are you smiling at?” Sophia grunted in irritation as she saw her boyfriend, who crossed his arms over his chest with only a pair of jogging pants covering the bottom half of his body. In all other words, he was delectable to the eyes.

After shutting the door, Liam closed the distance between him and Sophia. A thought crossed his mind. That maybe Sophia was hinting him to do the nasty. He wasn’t the one who opposed the idea but doing _it_ while in the middle of her period was just plain disgusting. But hey, sex is sex! What kind of guy would he be if he turned down something pleasurable?

"Oh, nothing," Liam tried wiping off the smile stretching his face. But deep inside he was jumping for joy. It was quite a while since they've been intimate to one another because of their conflicting work schedules. "Just a thought popped into my head."

And with that, Liam went for the attack. As soon as he was within a reachable distance to Sophia, he pulled her gently and placed a kiss on her lips but Liam felt that something must've gone wrong when he got a crunchy slap on his cheeks, reddening it as a result. His world came to a stop, literally.

"What the heck, Liam!" Sophia raised her voice. She felt like millions of centipede were crawling on her skin. She absolutely felt disgusted and revolted. "What do you think you're doing?" She took a couple of steps back before Liam could do it once again.

There were no words to describe how stunned and surprised Liam was. Something must've gone wrong, he thought. Usually, Sophia wouldn't do something like that. The Sophia he knew was this sweet, innocent, and kind girl, but now it was the complete opposite.

Liam shook off the massive decline in his self-esteem but once his eyes met hers, all he could see was anger that he never seen before from Sophia. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t bother him.

"Why are you acting this way?" He questioned. The tone was mellow as to not insinuate anything but clear enough for Sophia to know that he was confused about what was happening.

“Acting this way?” Sophia scoffed. She could not believe that Liam was blatantly lying to her face. “Did you hit your head or something?”

“What?” Confusion spread on his face. He was starting to get irritated by this sarcastic attitude that his girlfriend was throwing on him. Liam was usually the logical one but with this stress that Sophia putting him under, only a saint would have endless patience. He was only human after all. Everything has its limits.

Sophia shook her head in disappointment. How could he do something so vicious to another human being and yet pretend that it didn’t happen at all, she thought. Sophia had this idea in her head that Liam was _the one_ , but apparently she was so wrong. From the start, she knew that being perfect was not in her personality so she wasn't exactly looking for a perfect guy, just the right one for her. As it turns out, she found herself another douche guy for a boyfriend. Sophia wondered if she was cursed or something when it comes to the love department.

“How could you hurt Niall like that?” It felt like a ton of bricks smashed his guts after hearing his girlfriend’s agony. Then now, it made sense. In his head, Sophia was referring the incident he had with the band, the one that he _almost_ killed another human being. Liam doesn’t know exactly why he went berserk like that. From time to time, he got angry but not to the point that he would be capable of hurting another person. As he was raised in a healthy family environment, his values steered him on the right path. But the incident a couple of days ago took him by surprise. Liam wondered where it came from. Of course, he was upset about Zayn leaving the band and saying not so nice things to Niall, but it shouldn't trigger something so violent that it could be harmful to another human being.

“Soph, I'm sorry," Liam apologized, knowing how close Sophia to Niall. They were like siblings from different families. "I don't know what happened."

“So you don’t plan on telling me?”

“No.”

“No?” Sophia gasped, completely flabbergasted at the words escaping from his boyfriend’s lips. There were no words to explain how disconcerted and betrayed she was. “I am so disappointed in you, Liam. Then, it’s a good thing that Zayn called me. Otherwise, I wouldn’t know this evil thing that you did.”

"Zayn called you?" Dark thoughts filled his head. Liam wouldn't expect that Zayn would stab him in the back. He narrowed his eyes as the anger were resurfacing on him. His fists were balling up at his sides as his breathing became more ragged. "Zayn is such a tattletale! He has no right to tell you that!"

“After what you did, it’s understandable why he did that,” Sophia answered, getting heated with this argument with Liam. “Don’t even talk to me about having rights! For your information, you have no _right_ to hurt my best friend!”

That made Liam shut his mouth, second-guessing himself if he should counter that. Obviously, this argument was pointless. It was getting nowhere and all they hurting was one another. The last thing that Liam wanted to do was to hurt Sophia.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay,” Liam apologized.

“Do you think one sorry could make it all go away?” Sophia spat. Out of all this crazy entertainment industry, only Niall supported her. From getting auditions and rejection, it was only Niall that she shared it with. Because of Niall, that’s why she didn’t give up on her dreams that one day that she would become a supermodel. And now that she was living a dream, and it’s all because of the undying support that came from her Irish best friend. Without him, she would be nowhere and stuck in a small town.

Liam didn't like the tone that Sophia was throwing in his way. For months, he endured this extreme mood swings and every time that they would get in their petty arguments, Sophia would always run for Niall, and that didn't sit well with Liam. Why was she always asking for his approval, Liam thought.

“Why are you always taking his side?” Liam questioned. Irritation was clearly detected from his tone. “Are you like in love with him or something?”

Liam instantly got the answer by another slap on his right cheek. The impact was so strong that he almost lost his balance, and his body faced the opposite direction. The sting beating on his cheek was not something to ignore. It felt like someone just pulled his molar teeth without anesthesia.

“How dare you accuse me of that!” Sophia sniffed. Tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to fall any second. “For eleven months, I never thought that you think of me that way.” Her tone was mixed with bitterness in it. There were no words to describe how betrayed she was as if someone just stab her in the back.

"I've stood by you through thick and thin, and now you have the audacity to tell me that I have feelings for my best friend,” Sophia spat. “You made me sick, Liam!”

Now, all Liam felt was all guilt. He knew that accusing someone without any proof was wrong in the first place and yet he couldn't help but to think otherwise. In his defense, his girlfriend would always take Niall's side before anyone else. That fact alone created a seed of doubt in his mind and that's all he could think about.

“Soph—”

“Don’t even think—” Sophia raised her index finger. She was too upset that she couldn’t think straight. With the anger reverberating inside of her, words in her head were all jumbled up that she has no idea how to say it out loud. “I cannot begin how angry I am right now!”

"I'm sorry, babe," Liam apologized. A part of him was getting mad at himself that he was able to hurt Sophia in this kind of way. Lately, he noticed that everything in his life was falling apart. Now, he wondered if he was being punished for something he did.

“What am I supposed to think?” He asked, trying not to think of the worst. “You’re always defending him. You never take my side.”

“Are you kidding me!” Sophia snapped. “Are you really insinuating that?”

“Well…” Liam murmured, he hangs his head low, diverting his gaze on the floor. In all honesty, he couldn’t look at her in the eye.

“Oh my God, Liam!” Sophia gasped. “I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Then, prove to me that it wasn’t true,” Liam pleaded. There’s nothing in this world that he wanted other than to invalidate the infidelity theories in his head.

“Prove to you?” She exclaimed. Her eyes widening in shock so as her entire body tensed up. The words coming out of her boyfriend’s mouth was out of this world. “I have nothing to prove to you!”

“So, it’s true then?”

“True?”

“That you’re sleeping with that faggot friend of yours!”

Sophia was absolutely insulted and humiliated at the same time. Her lips quivered with rage as her eyes narrowing altogether. Sophia can't believe that she fell in love with this _loser_.

"I can tolerate you bad mouthing me, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you do that to my best friend!" Sophia thought that she could fix whatever this thing in between her and Liam but surprisingly, she was the one who was shocked to learn the truth about the true colors of her boyfriend.

“I don’t think we can get past this, Liam,” she frowned, disappointed that she was acknowledging the end of their relationship. “I cannot be with you anymore…”

Liam was rendered speechless. Not knowing what to do, fear filled up his entire existence. He tried moving, but his body was not listening to his call. Losing the love of his life was more than he can take.

“Sophia, wait—” Liam grabbed her arms desperately as she was walking away from him. He gently made her turn around. The sight of Sophia crying in front of her was something he cannot get over and it was all his fault. "I'm sorry—” He begged, pleading for her not to leave him. Sophia was the only one that matters to him and losing her would mean the end for him.

“I’m sorry, too, Liam,” Sophia whispered. Her voice almost cracked from too many emotions brewing up inside of her. “I would always pick my friends first. You may not understand this now but boyfriends may come and go but true friends only came once in a lifetime and I treasure it until the very end.”

A voice in his head was telling Liam to do whatever it takes not to lose the love of his life. If he must beg or grovel, that’s what he was going to do for Sophia not to walk away from him. With Sophia, Liam learned to love and trust again, and he was not willing for that to disappear in his life.

"I'm sorry. Don't do this to us," Liam pleaded, hoping that she would give him another chance.

“I didn’t do this to us, Liam,” Sophia said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “You did.”

“But—”

“I cannot be with someone who would blatantly hurt the people that are dear to my heart.”

“Sophia—please, I cannot lose you,” Liam begged. “I’d do anything that you want. I’ll even apologize to Niall if that’s what it takes for you to come back to me.”

“You what?” Sophia asked in irritation. The words don't seem right to her ears. Liam made it sound that he was being forced to apologize even though he doesn't want to. Sophia was all exhausted talking to Liam. Obviously, he was not willing to see what he did wrong. There was no point in being with someone who doesn't understand you and what you believe in.

“You’re not hearing me, Liam,” Sophia complained. “Even if I explained to you a thousand, you’re not going to understand what I’m saying until you open up your mind.”

“I am trying here, Soph," Liam replied. The feeling of frustration filled him up. He knew that he was so wrong for hurting her and her friend, but the one thing that he doesn't understand was why Sophia can't just forgive him and let this experience be forgotten.

“The damage has been done, Liam. All we can do now is to learn from this and move on.”

"Move on?" Liam shook his head, not wanting for his fear to become reality. "No, I don't want to. Please, Soph… Let me make this up to you…”

“Goodbye, Liam…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the rant that I posted minutes ago. I was beyond pissed off that I took a break from writing for a week. It still gets to me, but it shouldn't.
> 
> I know it's wrong to gossip. But does anyone know what's the main reason they broke up?
> 
> I feel so terrible for making Liam an awful character. It's just a fictional character based on a real person. We all know that Liam is such a sweet, loving person who deserves the best in this entire world. Sooner, I hope, things would work out for him, at least in this story.
> 
> Okay, for the good part. I'm still working on the next chapter, and it contains smut, not just a regular smut but ZIALL SMUT. No one is daydreaming, or imagining it, and it was real at least in this story. 
> 
> On that note, I decided to only post the smut section on Wattpad. If you are interested reading it, a Wattpad account is a requirement and follow me (shimefuan). Then I'll post the link of the private chapter. Let's worry about the technical information next week. I do hope that you still read the story even though that I put a restriction on the book.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting again another chapter. Just like I've said last week that I'm not going to include the smut in this chapter. And let me remind you that there are two smuts in this chapter. If you are interested in reading the Ziall smut, I'd recommend registering for a Wattpad account and follow my account (my Wattpad username is shimefuan. The link is: https://www.wattpad.com/user/shimefuan). Let me know if you're having problems navigating the book. Thank you.
> 
> This is the last chapter that I'm going to upload for the reason that I had to focus my attention on my research paper that is 150 points. That's a lot, I know. So I won't be able to update until the first week of December, but if I was able to finish writing it ahead of time, I might be able to update again. Or maybe, I can write a chapter on Thanksgiving break, but it's not a guarantee.
> 
> Once again, I'd like to advertise my Twitter: @Shime_TheWriter. So, enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading ;)

With all thoughts running through his head, Niall found himself sitting in a seat on a first-class flight back to Ireland. Not to mention the conflicting emotions inside of him, making him more confused on what to do. Sure, he agreed to do this agreement, not because of the money that came with it but to repent his sins to Zayn and to be with him as well. For God knows how long that he wanted to be with Zayn and now that it was in his reach, then why the hell was he hesitating?

He glanced sideways and sees his boyfriend sleeping. Zayn’s head was tilted to the left, resting his head on his shoulder. Niall wanted so badly to touch Zayn but was too afraid that someone would see him. Gladly, no one in the first-class section of the plane has approached them, asking for an autograph or take a photo with Zayn because most of them were in their sixties and seventies, who have no idea who Zayn Malik was.

Needless to say, Niall was beyond elated that he was living his dream, to be with Zayn Malik. He was luckier than those fangirls who flood Zayn’s social media sites timeline with a marriage proposal, knowing that Zayn was already with someone. And Niall is that someone. Ever since then, Niall still wondered what Zayn saw in him. Not that he was utterly hideous, but Niall recognized himself as just a regular guy with no special talents.

All of his thoughts came to a stop when a voice interrupted him. Niall looked up and saw a flight attendant smiling back at him. He noticed the name tag ‘Mimi” pinned on her uniform. She was an Asian heritage, probably Korean or Japanese, slanted eyes, fair skin, and pleasing personality, perhaps.

“Would you like some snacks or drinks?”

Niall glanced on his right, seeing Zayn was still fast asleep. He hesitated if he should wake him up but knowing Zayn, who doesn’t want his sleeping session got interrupted. Niall decided not to do it.

Niall shook his head, letting the flight attendant that he’ll ask later once Zayn woke up. And once again, his conflicting thoughts resurfaced again. He knew what he signed up for, but he was afraid of how the public would react to this kind of news. Niall decided not to dwell on it so he decided to distract himself instead. The best way of doing that was to look at his boyfriend.

There were no exact words how to describe the perfection that was Zayn Malik; like how his olive-tanned complexion glistened with the light bouncing off on the ceiling, how proportionate his nose to his lips and to his cheeks that he could be compared to a Greek God, and how plump and pink his kissable lips was and meant to be kissed by someone who deserves it.

If someone could rate how attractive Zayn was, his score would be 20/10. Meanwhile, for Niall, he wouldn’t be able to scratch that score. Maybe he would be like 3/10. Too pathetic, right?

And now that Niall was getting depressed by looking at Zayn, he adjusted his gaze from the opposite direction and project a different sitting position, facing his back to Zayn. By an unfortunate accident, he bumped into Zayn’s seat that startled the lad.

“Huh, what happened?” Zayn gasped. His breathing was fast and ragged, his eyes were widening in shock and he was in a fight or flight situation. But when he realized that everything was fine, he calmed down.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Niall apologized, feeling incredibly awful that he disrupts his boyfriend’s sleep. He wondered if Zayn would have his normal mood swing, like the one he had every time someone interrupted his sleep.

“It’s alright, Pumpkin,” Zayn smiled, realizing that it was all an accident. As he glanced at the window (as he was sitting next to the window because Niall insisted that he should take that seat before someone recognize him) all he could see were the puffy, white clouds. Zayn wondered how long he was asleep.

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked.

“About an hour,” Niall answered, his gaze never left Zayn. But when those golden amber eyes did the same thing, Niall became anxious. He could feel his heart tightening in his chest as his breath becoming heavier. Moments later, he felt his boyfriend’s hands pressing against his.

“Are you okay?” Zayn questioned, noticing that Niall suddenly acting weird. He held onto his hands to let him know that everything would be okay. This was the reason why he insisted on coming to Ireland, he doesn’t want to let Niall do this alone. Zayn had an idea that Niall’s parents saw the leaked video that was released days ago.

“Yeah, of course,” Niall squeaked. He avoided his gaze right away, not wanting for Zayn to read him like an open book.

“Oh okay then,” Zayn nodded. He stood up and walk past Niall to go to the restroom to empty his bladder.

Certainly, this was absolutely the wrong time for Niall to be aroused. This was the main reason why he was in this ‘situation’ it was because of his raging hormones. Niall decided that he was better than giving in to his body urges by imagining of disgusting things possible such as maggots nibbling on a skin. It seemed to be working but as soon as he smelled the masculine scent of his boyfriend seeping through his nose, his head was filled with erotic thoughts, doing lustful activities with Zayn.

Niall caught himself gasping. He immediately looked for Zayn but when he saw him, Zayn was just entering the bathroom. Niall decided then that it was inevitable to hold his urges because if he does, he might go crazy. And with that, he moved out of his seat and followed his boyfriend to the bathroom.

*Smut Beginning*  
  


*End of smut*

“Are you alright?” He heard Niall asked him with a worried look.

All Zayn could do was swallow before speaking, “Yeah, it was the most incredible feeling ever. No one has ever done that to me. Niall, you literally rocked my world!”

“Thanks,” Niall replied, his cheeks were turning red.

“God, I love you so much!” Zayn lunged, enclosing Niall’s cheeks with both of his hands then pulled him back until their lips met once again. The kiss was filled with love, adoration, and full blown bliss.

“You’d better get dressed,” Niall said, staring at the delectable torso of his boyfriend teasing him to touch it once again. But of course, the blonde willed himself not to be tempted by his own urges.

“How am I going to do that when you’re looking at me like that?” Zayn teased. A grin spread across his face. It was a huge turn on for him when Niall was looking at him as if he was a dessert ready to be eaten, and also a huge boost to his ego that he had that kind of effect on his boyfriend.

“Sorry…” Niall quickly turned around, feeling the redness of the burning on his cheeks.

“Oh Pumpkin, I don’t mind,” Zayn immediately wrapped himself around Niall. His arms sliding off on top of his boyfriend’s clothed torso as his groin was subconsciously rubbing against his boyfriend’s ass. Of course, he wanted to take it all the way but he was not going to force Niall.

The warmth building up on his ass was making Niall lightheaded, not from nervousness but from the self-control leaving from his mind. He had to grip on his self before he completely folds on Zayn. Niall was not ready at the moment to entirely give himself up; he’s not at that stage yet but with his hormones were telling him otherwise.

Niall quickly turned around, his cheeks were flustered and whispered, “Sorry Zayn, I’m not ready…”

Zayn understood what Niall has said. He nodded his head, acknowledging his boyfriend’s wishes. “I know, Pumpkin.” And with that, he slowly pulled himself away from Niall but not before placing a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips, to let Niall know how much he meant to him.

“Can you step out for a bit?” Niall asked as Zayn had this questionable look on his face.

“Why?” Zayn asked. “We can go out the same time.”

“I… uh…” Niall was hesitant to voice out the thoughts screaming in his head. Of course, he still need to do some kind of release after what they had done, but he can’t ask Zayn to do that for him. That would be too much.

“What is it, Pumpkin?”

“I need to take care of something.”

“Something? What kind of something?”

Niall was running out of ideas on how was he going to explain himself so he decided to be just truthful to Zayn, which he deserved.

“You turned me on so much that I have to jerk myself off,” Niall said it plainly. Straight to the point.

“Right,” Zayn was more than surprised to hear that from his boyfriend. He shouldn’t feel that way, but he was. The image of him going down on a guy was something that he would not do because of some certain things. Truthfully, he can’t see himself doing that just yet.

Niall noticed right away the fear and panic on Zayn so before Zayn could explode right there in the bathroom, Niall decided to remedy it right away.

“Look, Zayn, I’m not going to ask you suck me off because up until now all you wanted was a cunt and let’s face it, I don’t have that. So just go to our seats and I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

“Okay,” Zayn answered in a monotone, trying not to make the situation between them awkward. And with that, Zayn zipped up his pants and get the hell away from the bathroom and onto his seat. As Zayn sat on his seat, his mind wandered to things that he didn’t know possible. Worry plagued his mind, wondering what Niall was thinking at this moment. And with that, he got his phone and dialed to talk someone who was familiar with the situation.

“Hello…” Zayn was more than glad to hear a voice spoke on the other line.

“Hi, Louis…”

“Zayn, what’s the matter?” Louis sensed the fear behind the voice on his bandmate.

“I think I’m in trouble…”

Louis listened to word for word as Zayn told the story of what happened in the bathroom. He was not at all surprised that they did something nasty in a semi-public place. A grin spread on his face because finally the two of his friend were finally getting it together.

“So was he good?” Louis asked, snickering.

“Oh my God, Louis, he was more than good,” Zayn moaned, recalling the intimate moments he shared with Niall. The hair at the back of his neck stood up from excitement. “I’m telling you that Niall fucking flipped my world upside down.”

Louis giggled, hearing that Zayn was absolutely taken by the charms of his Irish boyfriend. He was not surprised at all that Niall was able to wrap Zayn in his fingers. With his adorable personality and wits, no wonder that his former womanizer friend had a complete lifestyle change. It was good for Louis to see that Zayn made a complete turnaround.

“And why are you calling me at this hour?” Louis questioned, putting his book down as he stared innocently at the vapors escaping from his warm cup filled with English Grey tea.

“Well…” Zayn searched for the words to explain properly to Louis with his hesitancy of going down with his boyfriend. It’s not that he was grossed out; he just couldn’t picture himself doing it.

“What?”

“Louis, this is confusing me.”

“What confuses you?” Louis asked. Now, he was becoming more intrigued at the tongue-tied friend of his on the other line. “Did you do it right?”

“Do what?”

“You know…” Louis nudged the idea on Zayn that he should pleasure Niall in all possible ways.

“No, I don’t know. You tell me,” Zayn got even more confused. There were too many questions swimming in his head, realizing that dating a guy was a whole different level than dating a girl. At least, with a girl, Zayn knew what to do and what to expect. But in his current situation, he was overwhelmed with the things that he should do. Of course, he doesn’t want to mess things up with Niall. He desperately wanted this to work out.

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Zayn questioned, checking thoroughly that he and Louis were still on the same page.

“Oh dear Lord,” Louis sighed. “After your release, what happened?”

Zayn paused, recalling what happened minutes ago. “We talked and Niall insisted that he’s not expecting for me to suck him off.”

“You didn’t?!”

“Should I?” Zayn questioned as he could visualize in his head Louis being frustrated at him. He wished that there was a guidebook on particular situations like these.

“Oh Zayn,” Zayn heard Louis’ disappointed sigh from the other line. “You need to do something quick…”

“What?” Zayn was starting to panic as the hidden meaning behind Louis’ statement took a toll on him. He was just starting his relationship and now that he messed up already.

“If you left it like that, Niall will feel that he was being used.”

“No, I didn’t use him,” Zayn shook his head as a sign of disagreement. Never in his entire life that he would do something like that to Niall. “He was the one who started the whole thing.”

“It doesn’t matter who started it. What matters is that the two of you should feel better and satisfied after the whole thing. Based on your story, you’re the only one who got what you wanted in the end.”

“Louis, I’m freaking out. You have to help me,” Zayn begged. His knees were shaking as his other hand was trembling as well. The psychological hit of his action was making Zayn even more paranoid. A voice in his head was telling him that if he can’t even pleasure Niall, it wouldn’t take that long before Niall dumped his sorry ass. And that was something Zayn couldn’t take.

“Don’t panic, Zayn,” Louis reassured his friend. “You get in there and suck him until his soul detached from his body!”

“But I’m not ready—”

“Do you want to be single that badly?” Louis gave Zayn quite a scare. “Besides, if you’re not gonna do it, someone will. Is that what you want, Niall being sucked off by someone else?”

“Fuck no! I will never let anyone touch Niall! I will kill them before they can do that!” Zayn growled. He was becoming territorial when it comes to his Irish boyfriend. He would even put his life on the line to protect Niall.

“Okay then, do what you must—” Louis answered but before he could finish, the line was cut off, realizing that Zayn was acting to redeem himself. And a grin spread across his face, realizing that he had done a good deed for the day.

“Who were you talking to?” Louis looked up to see his mother staring at him suspiciously.

“Oh just a friend, I was helping him out with something.” Still the grin on Louis never disappeared. Then, he took a sip from his cup, delighted that his tea was making him all better.  
*****  
As Zayn stand on the occupied lavatory, he could feel his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Anxiousness and nervousness were all he could feel at the moment. His palms started to sweat. Zayn was so determined to prove to Niall that he was all worth it. He knocked three times.

“It’s occupied,” he heard the thick, breathless Irish accent on the opposite side of the door. Zayn could only imagine what Niall was doing and it was making him all hot and bothered all over again. The image of Niall touching himself was all Zayn could think about and it was incredibly hot!

“It’s me, Niall. Open the door.”

It didn’t take long before Niall open the door. Zayn saw how flushed Niall’s cheeks were and it was turning him on.

“What are you doing here?”

Zayn gently pushed Niall back with his golden amber eyes filled with lust and desire. Then, he locked the door behind him.

*Smut part 2*  
  
*End of smut part 2*

“Oh God…” Niall moaned as he pushed himself back to Zayn. “That was…”

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Zayn giggled, placing another set of kisses on the other side of the neck. Then he realized that he was a bit harsh on Niall earlier, leaving him a few love bites scattered all over his neck.

“That looks hot!” Zayn grinned.

“Oh my God! Is that—” Niall gasped as he saw his boyfriend eyeing their reflection.

“Yes, love bites. I marked you, literally!” Not to be conceited or anything, but Zayn was proud of what he has done on Niall. He has to let the whole world know that Niall Horan was his and only his, that no one would dare to challenge him.

“Zaaaayyynnnn!” Niall whined. Although his neck has spots all over it, he was a little bit delighted, not that he would admit it, that Zayn did that on him. But still he can’t just show up like this at his parent’s house. “We need to cover this up.”

“Why? It looks good on you,” Zayn smiled as he moved his arms, placing it on top of Niall’s stomach, restraining Niall from moving any further.

“Zayn, I look like a whore with this marks all over my neck!”

“No, baby, you’re not!” Zayn whispered, leaving a set of sweet, gentle kisses on one of Niall’s shoulder blades. “I love you so much, Pumpkin.” Then, moved on the other shoulder blades.

Niall caught himself blushing real hard, hearing those words. It wasn’t new to him that Zayn uttered those words, only to him. No one else.

“Besides, with these marks, you shouldn’t have a hard time explaining to your parents what we are because they can see the evidence clearly.”

“Zayn!” Niall moved his arm as he hit Zayn behind him playfully. “That’s not funny at all.”

“Actually, it is,” Zayn snickered. “But in all honesty, I never thought that I would fall in love with you.” He stared deeply in the reflection, looking intently at the blue eyes looking back at him in the mirror. “I wasn’t really keen on the idea of being in a relationship. That wasn’t me at all but after rediscovering the feelings I have for you, I just couldn’t let you out of my life. I’m not scared of living by myself, but rather I was so damn terrified living my life without you.”

Niall was more than touched hearing that confession. Tears formed, blurring his vision, not realizing that the watery beads flowed down to his cheeks as the overwhelming emotions washed all over him.

“Baby, don’t cry…” Zayn whispered, wiping the tears from Niall. “No matter what happens, I will never leave you…”

“I love you too, Zayn…”  
*****  
Minutes later, the couple found themselves on their seat with their hands clasping together. Zayn insisted Niall place his head on his shoulder. Although, Niall was hesitant at first, fearing that someone might recognize, but in the end, Zayn was able to convince his boyfriend until both of them fell into a deep slumber.

They woke up hours later when they heard the pilot saying on the overhead speaker that it won’t take that long until they arrived. Then, Zayn got an idea to make their flight a little bit better.

“Come closer,” Niall heard Zayn whispering into his ear. He got suspicious when Zayn extended his hand facing the mobile phone on their faces.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking our first couple selfie.”

“Zayn, you shouldn’t do that,” Niall voice out his concern. He knew that he was paranoid and all that but at the same time he felt bad refusing what his boyfriend wanted.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin. I’m not gonna post this, it’s for my own satisfaction. Come on, please,” Zayn batted his long eyelashes, trying to use his Malik charm on his Irish boyfriend. Luckily it worked.”

Zayn snapped of their first official couple picture. He was so damn proud that the picture was beyond perfect. It was evident in their eyes how much happy they were.

  
Author's Note: This is the picture that Zayn took.

And this was just the beginning of their long journey together…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Kind of... Sorry for being in a hiatus for so long. I'm kind of back but not entirely. With my finals tomorrow and the holidays coming up, I haven't had the time to write fully, and also, I haven't done my Christmas shopping yet. Yikes!
> 
> So, here is the part 1 of Ziall Meeting The Parents. It was supposed to be a whole big chapter, but then I thought I should give you guys something to read. I will try my best to do some writing tomorrow until next week, but it's not guaranteed though. Have fun!
> 
> And also, follow me on Twitter @Shime_TheWriter.

The warm breeze grazing his cheek felt so familiar. The view of trees swaying and the sight of birds were all he could see. The sun was shining brightly, almost blinding him. He reminisces of these things as if it was just yesterday. It has been nearly four years since Niall left Mullingar, his hometown, where he grew up and made some fond memories.

Niall smiled genuinely. He even asked himself if he was dreaming or not. To see the common sights around him was making him feel all these warm thoughts in his head.

"I'm home."

Zayn looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. This was his first time to see a smile like that on Niall. But seeing it on him made Zayn happy as well. This was his boyfriend's hometown; Zayn pondered if he would get a tour of this magnificent place. But of course, Zayn was looking forward to knowing everything about this place. It was special to his Irish boyfriend, so it's important to him as well.

All of his inner thoughts came to a stop when Niall placed some huge sunglasses on his face, almost covering his entire face. After, Zayn felt that his boyfriend put a big sun hat on his head.

"Pumpkin, get this off me!" Zayn barked, getting annoyed at why was his boyfriend acting so weird.

"No, you have to put that disguise on before someone sees you. And let me remind you that you're not supposed to be in Mullingar," Niall reprimanded while fixing the crooked sun hat on his boyfriend.

"I look ridiculous with this thing," Zayn complained, pouting even. "I'm not a girl!"

"Well pretend you are a girl!"

"But—" Zayn whined but it was futile. There was no way he was going to win this argument so he just let Niall do whatever he wanted.

It took them about ten minutes before they arrive in a medium-sized brick house. Green mowed lawn and the white picket fence was standing in front of it. There were lined up flower pots on the concrete steps on the ladder leading to the main door of the house.

"This is your house?" Zayn questioned but when he glanced at Niall, all Zayn was the stunned look on his boyfriend. He also noticed the watery eyes staring at the house; of course, what his boyfriend was feeling right now.

It took Niall a moment before he responded to Zayn. He was surprised when Zayn ran his thumb on his cheekbone, wiping away the dry-stained cheeks. Niall didn't even notice that he cried.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin. You're home already," Zayn smiled.

Niall nodded his head and replied. "Yes, I'm home." He flashed a toothy smile. Niall was feeling a lot of emotions at the moment and he can't name it all. Then, Niall pushed himself as he put one foot forward on the steps of the ladder until he found himself in front of the door. His heartbeat sped up, fearing what he would see on the other side of the door.

"I'm nervous," Niall bit his lip, unable to hide his real feelings.

"Don't be, Pumpkin. Everything will be fine," Zayn reassured his boyfriend, placing his hand on one of his boyfriend's shoulder, letting him know that he was going to be there for him.

Niall felt his hands shaking as he pressed the doorbell. His irregular heartbeat became, even more, erratic as the anticipation of who was going to open the door. As the wooden door made a creaking sound, Niall almost jumped from where he was standing. His blue eyes adjusted to the almost six-foot-tall person with brown hair and the familiar blue eyes like his.

"Niall, is that you?"

"Yes," Niall answered but before he could take another breath, Niall found himself being bear hugged by his own brother, Greg.

"Goddammit Niall! I miss you so much, little bro!" Greg sniffed as the tears were escaping from his eyes. It was a long time since the last time he saw his little brother. After a couple of months after Niall graduated, Greg was surprised when Niall told the whole family that he was moving to London to help with financing his nephew's medical bill. Greg didn't expect his brother to mature so fast as if the time was moving ahead in a blink of an eye. As much as he wanted to disagree with Niall, he couldn't. His son had this rare genetic disorder affecting the immune system and that's why his son, Theo, had to stay in the hospital all the time. But seeing Niall taking a burden for him was making him feel guilty. Greg thought that Niall should be applying for colleges and universities, and enjoying his life, and not to carry the responsibilities of an adult. That's why Greg was so thankful for all the sacrifice that his little brother made for him.

"You're suffocating me," Greg heard his brother choking, making him release Niall quickly.

"Sorry, little bro," Greg chuckled. Then, he noticed that there was someone, who was standing behind Niall, who was wearing a big sun hat and gigantic sunglass, and all Greg could do was to look at the person in a weird way. "Hey, you brought company, Niall?"

"Oh yeah, this is…"

Zayn took off the hat and the sunglass and smiled at his _future_ brother-in-law.

"I'm—" Zayn answered but before could say another word, he was cut off by Greg.

"Hey, I know you!" Zayn was grinning widely when Greg recognized him right away. Of course, who wouldn't know a prominent member of a boyband in the entire planet? "You're Aiden, right? Niall's boyfriend?" Instantly, Zayn got irritated and annoyed. Even as Niall and Aiden were not together anymore, Zayn couldn't escape the ghost of Aiden. Suddenly, Zayn felt like he was always second behind Aiden at everything in Niall's life.

"No, Greg. That's Zayn Malik."

Greg gasped, slowly deadpanning his head towards his little brother then back to Zayn. "Z-z-Zayn Ma-Malik? As in _the Zayn Malik_? Your boss Zayn Malik?"

"One and the same," Zayn answered, hiding his irritation. It was not his plan to give a false impression to his _future_ brother in law. He extends his hand to shake it with Greg. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Greg nodded his head. He knew his brother worked for a famous boyband, but he never thought that he would actually meet at least one of them. Suddenly, his head felt like was spinning in circles.

"Who was at the door?" A voice roared from inside the house that made all them looked who it was.

"Mum!" Greg yelled. "We have visitors!"

And once again, Niall became nervous again. His heartbeat was rising again to the point that he felt like he was going to have a cardiac arrest. But as soon as he saw the familiar woman, Niall couldn't help but to let out another set of tears.

"Mum…"

*****

"It was quite a surprise to see you back home. Why didn't you even tell me that you're paying me a visit," Maura asked as he stared at his youngest son, who was sitting in one of the dining chairs beside a famous celebrity. She saw Zayn Malik multiple times on the TV, magazines, and newspaper.

"Where's Dad?" Niall asked.

"Why, are you in some kind of trouble?" Greg asked in a worried tone. "Oh, my God, you got someone pregnant?!"

"What?" Niall threw a weird look at his brother. Meanwhile, Zayn was trying his best not to laugh out loud at the oddness of his _future_ brother-in-law. It's not exactly a bad thing, Zayn thought.

"Greg, I'm _gay_ , remember?" Niall replied in a banter kind of way. "It's just there's something I have to tell to the whole family."

"Wait, why did you bring Zayn here?" Greg questioned, looking at the famous celebrity who was sitting next to his little brother.

"Actually—" Niall answered but once again he was cut off by his brother.

"Oh yeah, I remember that my brother has the biggest crush on you," Greg faced Zayn as he tells the joke but at the same snickering.

"Greg!" Niall whined. "Stop that!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Greg countered. He chuckled along with Zayn. "You know what Zayn; my brother has a shrine dedicated to you."

"Shut up, Greg! If you know what's good for you!" Niall grumbled; he felt his cheeks getting warmer a couple of degrees as the result of humiliation. Never in a million years that he would expect to bring his boyfriend to meet the family. Obviously, he didn't do that when he was with Aiden. This was his first time to introduce the boyfriend to the family. And it was a big deal!

"A shrine? Really?" Zayn asked in a cheerful tone as he faced his flustered boyfriend. He couldn't help but to chuckle again. "I have to see _this_ shrine."

"No, there's no shrine!" Niall lied. There's no way that he would show to his famous boyfriend every single poster on his wall, every Zayn collectible that he gathered all these years, and not to mention every single issue of magazines where Zayn was featured in. You could say that Niall was Zayn's number one fan.

"I just wanna see it," Zayn teased but at the same time curious because it felt like dating a fan, which was something Zayn won't do. But if a fan turns out to be a charming and gorgeous like Niall, who was Zayn to turn it down?

"Nope," Niall refused the request. No amount of begging that would change his mind. Meanwhile, he decided to focus his attention on the figures lined up in the cabinet on one corner of the living room.

"Oh come on, _Pumpkin_ —" All of a sudden, two pairs of eyeballs were staring at Zayn, and they were absolutely stunned by what they heard or saw. But when he looked at Niall, he saw how terrified he was.

"Pu-pumpkin?" Greg asked, facing his little brother. As far as he knew, Niall was already dating Aiden, like what Niall used to tell when they were skyping months ago. Could it be that his little brother was cheating on the poor guy?

"What is goin' on in here?" Another voice broke whatever's going in the living room. They all looked where the voice was coming from. Immediately, Niall walked towards where it was coming from to see that it was his father. He wondered how much did he hear.

"Dad!"

"Niall, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked in astonishment. It was unusual for him to see his youngest son in his own home. But not after seeing your own flesh and blood for four years could take a lot on you.

"I… uh…" Niall searched for words in his head, the right words to say, but somehow he can't voice it out as if he had a mental block all of a sudden. He was more grateful when his mother interrupted the silence in all of them.

"Niall came home because he was going to say something to all of us," Bobby just nodded his head after hearing what his wife said. His whole body was aching from working too hard for the day. All he wanted was to sit on the sofa and watch his TV until night. But this sudden appearance of his son took precedence over everything. Then at one corner of his eye, he saw someone _familiar_ in his house.

"Who's this?" Bobby asked, pointing at the person standing next to his son.

"Dad, I think you need to take a seat. This will be a long conversation," Niall replied, trying to stall the situation as much as he can because after what was he going to say, Niall knew for sure that his family was going to be in shock.

"You too, Mum and Greg," Niall continued, requesting for his mother and brother to cooperate with him. Although, he was having second thoughts about this it was too late to back out now. His life was going to change forever. After that, he purposely held on his boyfriend's hand for his whole family to see.

"Here's what happened…" Niall told everything to his family, from the leaked video to the signing of a contract, and also his breakup with Aiden, but he didn't mention the most unfortunate event that happened to him. Niall decided to keep it buried in the past.

It took almost an hour for Niall to tell the story, but he could tell that his family was a bit surprised that a contract was necessary for _this_ relationship. Niall was not sure if he saw the disappointment in their eyes.

"So you are in trouble after all?" Greg commented after breaking the silence in the entire living room. His mother was grasping her husband's hand, trying and hoping that Bobby would not explode at the moment.

"No, I'm not. It's all my fault why this all happened," Niall countered, staring intently at his parents, letting them know that he was dead serious about making this big decision that would change his life forever. "I almost cost Zayn his dream job so I thought that if I do this…"

Zayn felt his heart was breaking into pieces when he heard his boyfriend's voice cracked, on the edge of crying, but he saw how Niall was holding himself together strongly in front of his parents. That must've been taken a lot of courage, Zayn thought. He took a deep breath, grabbing Niall's hand then looked as well to his boyfriend's parents.

"Mr. & Mrs. Horan, I know this might not mean much to you, but your son is the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever since I met Niall, my world changed for the better. He taught me a lot of things, things that I can be proud of myself. Niall was always there for me and never once he let me down," Zayn explained as he could feel his heart was thumping hard in his chest as he hears his ears were ringing from the anxiousness beating inside of him.

"But I do feel strongly for your son and I will never hurt him in any way. That's a promise I can give to you," Zayn continued. He willed himself for his lips not to quiver as it could show weakness and Zayn never wanted them to know that he was scared as shitless.

Niall was in awe as he saw Zayn bared his soul in front of his parents. He never thought that Zayn would do such a thing, to stand up to his parents, most especially his father. Now, he realized that being with Zayn was the best decision he made in his entire life.

"Well then…" Bobby spoke, darting a glare at his son's boyfriend. A smirk spread across his face and that terrified Niall and said, "In that case, let me test that if you really feel strong about my son…"

Niall was more than terrified of what was his father going to do as he watched his father stood up and left the room. He glanced at his boyfriend on his left, who was sweating like a pig in a butcher shop. Within seconds, Niall saw his father came back, but he was not alone; his father was holding a rifle gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. See you next week, hopefully!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! I have decided to do publish my works in the future. Being said that, I am afraid that I won't be writing fanfictions anymore. But do not fear, I will still continue writing this story. I have many plans for this book. I might not be able to update regularly.
> 
> For those who are interested in following my non-1D work, please kindly send me a message and I will answer you. It'll be in Wattpad---in there I will still be writing gay theme stories, as well as heterosexual books.
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you give me. I've been writing fanfictions for about four years, and there were ups and downs. I like that. I learned to struggle and face the problem head on. But I think I need to start a new chapter in my writing career. I love you all :)

Zayn widened his eyes as his boyfriend's father was holding a gun, assuming wanting to kill him on the spot for stealing away his youngest son. Zayn had to force a swallow his saliva in his throat as the cold sweats were escaping from his pores.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Maura stood up, standing between her husband and the terrified lad on the sofa.

"Me and Niall's boyfriend need to talk…"

"Uh, Mr. Horan, violence is not the answer…" Zayn replied in a calm way although his nerves were doing the opposite. He grabbed on Niall's wrist, hoping for Niall to do something before he ended up being dead.

"Dad, put the fucking gun down!" Niall growled. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my boyfriend!"

"Hurt your boyfriend?" Bobby asked, confused on what was his youngest son accusing him of. "I just need to talk to your boyfriend about something."

"Then, why not talk to him here with witnesses?"

"It's something that he and I can understand," Bobby replied as he waved his rifle that made everyone in the entire room frightened of what might happen. Niall was more scared and worried if the safety was on.

"No, Dad! I made my decision. I'm not gonna let you get alone with him," Niall replied firmly, hoping that his father would drop this tough man act. Ever since he was a child, his father made this image that there's a reason why men should be the head of the family. Up until this moment, Niall never understood what was his father telling him about the pride of being a man.

"I'm gonna make him a man worthy of you, Niall!"

"Dad, trust me. Zayn is a one hundred percent man," Niall answered. "I checked!"

Zayn gasped, deadpanning his face from his boyfriend to Bobby, who was not at all amused on what he just heard, assuming he understood what Niall meant.

"You did what to my son?!" Bobby gritted his teeth. There was fury burning in those icy blue eyes directed at Zayn.

"Sir—" Zayn tried to reply but before he could do anything, Bobby grabbed him and dragged him outside. Internally, he was praying to all gods out there to rain down a miracle on him. He was literally begging for his life to be spared.

"Dad no!"

*****

Zayn found himself alone with Bobby at back of a cabin shed a few miles away from the Horan residence. His hands were trembling with fear as the irregular heartbeat of his was making his head spin so fast that he had a double vision. He looked around and saw wood logs scattered around the area. There were also hunting tools hanging around on the walls assuming that his boyfriend's father had to hunt as his hobby. Zayn gulped when he saw different heads of multiple animals on the other wall, wondering if his head was going to be hanging there very soon.

"Pick up the ax," Bobby barked but it seemed that Zayn was not hearing a thing. And so, he pointed the rifle gun upwards and fired a bullet. A crashing sound erupted in the entire area, "I said pick up the fuckin' ax!"

"Yes, sir!" Zayn shrieked, ducking down on the ground as he tried his best lifting up the heaviest ax he encountered in his entire life. With his skinny arms, he was unable to lift the ax from the ground not even an inch. He slowly looked at Bobby, who was still glaring at him.

_Damn it, pick up the fucking ax,_ Zayn thought to himself, _before your boyfriend's father decapitates you._

Zayn screamed out loud as his arms were flexing in a maximum level until the ax was being lifted up off the ground and onto his shoulder. He heaved so hard that it felt like all the air from his lungs was being sucked out from his body.

Bobby strolled from the terrified lad, whose knees were buckling in fear. He found himself smirking at the sight.

"I'm gonna make a man out of you, worthy of my son," Bobby threatened, still grasping the weapon in his hand.

"Sir, I am telling you that even if you kill me, my feelings for Niall will never change. I will still love him even after death," Zayn voiced out his convictions even though the fear and terror were brewing up within, and poking the scary bear in front of you doesn't help either.

"Who says I'm going to kill you?"

"You're not?" Zayn was astounded and relieved hearing it from the disapproving father of his boyfriend.

"No, but you wish you were dead after I'm done with you."

Zayn found himself cowering in more fear. _Oh, what did I sign up for?_

"C'mon, start chopping those woods."

Zayn turned around to see the logs scattered around in the ground, assumed that it was about hundreds of it and weighed approximately twenty pounds (this refers to the weight unit, not the money currency) each. Then, he looked back at Bobby, who was sitting in one of the biggest logs near the door.

"Well, these logs are not going to chop by itself," Bobby mocked, kicking some dirt on the ground.

"Sir, this could take the whole day before—" Zayn replied but before he could finish his sentence, he heard another barking voice from his boyfriend's father, growling even.

"Do we have a problem chopping wood?"

"No, but—" Zayn answered but all of a sudden his heartbeat skyrocketed as he heard another gunshot that made him ducked down on the ground. There were no words to describe how terrified he was. Never would he imagined that he would be in this kind of situation right now. Niall was a whole different person from his father. Niall was a gentle-spirited person; he's kind, sweet, and adorable. But this man in his presence was entirely a different person from his boyfriend. He even wondered, are they even related?

"Then, start chopping. We don't have all day."

Zayn was having a hard time chopping those logs, it's either he hit the log on the side, or the ax doesn't cut the log thoroughly. It took him half hour before he got the hang of it, not to mention the burning sensation of his arms as well as his back. Sweats escaped from his pores, feeling the warmness of this unprecedented workout. Suddenly, he heard the footsteps of Bobby getting closer to him.

"You know, you could quit anytime you want," Zayn heard Bobby that made him looked up to the man and smile.

"Really?" Zayn sighed in relief. "Ah, thank God!" Zayn was about to put down the heavy ax in his hand, but then he heard Bobby speaking again.

"Of course, you can quit this little chores…" A feign smile was showing on Bobby. "But you'll never see Niall again."

"Wh-what?" Zayn answered as his voice quivered in fear of not seeing his _Pumpkin_ again. That definitely scared him the most. It took him a while before Zayn recomposed himself. This man in front of him was getting on his nerves. He wanted so bad to yell and screamed at him, but he can't, knowing the man was carrying a gun and could end his life right there.

"Look, sir, I really don't understand why are you so hostile towards me," Zayn explained in a gentle manner, not wanting to poke the figuratively angry bear in front of him. "If you really wanted to talk to man to man, then stop waving the gun at me." His voice was full of conviction, making his stand against the terrifying father of his boyfriend.

In all honesty, Bobby was surprised to hear that kind of certainty from a man other than his own. Not even his oldest son could stand up to him like that.

"Okay then…" Bobby slowly put down the gun and place it leaning towards one of the pillars.

Zayn was regularly breathing as he watched Bobby separating himself from the gun and facing him again. "I do love your son with all of my heart. Ever since I met him, my world change and no one ever in my entire life made me feel the way Niall does." Zayn caught himself smiling as he stared at one of the logs.

"That's great," Bobby said. "But only if I believed those words…"

Zayn snapped his head upwards, throwing a glare at Bobby. "You don't think I meant those words?"

"No, not at all," Bobby shrugged. "You think I don't know what my son went through for the first two years working with you? I know Niall has been head in love over heels in love with you ever since he saw you on TV. There were couple of times that I heard my wife talking to my son, and I heard him crying and sobbing, telling her that you brought women after women in your hotel room doing God knows what and now you want me to believe me that you love my son with all your heart?" He questioned Zayn, who was staring intently at him. He saw the guilt in those golden amber eyes. "Cut the fucking crap!"

"Sir…" For the first time, Zayn felt a whole new, different level of mortification as he took every frustration of his boyfriend's father at him. Not that he can blame him because all of those accusations were true. He was not going to deny that fact. Even if he tried to speak a word, there was no way that he can convince the man but that doesn't mean that he won't even try. Niall meant a lot to him and if it meant to be tortured by the father of his boyfriend, then he was willing to be that punching bag, metaphorically speaking.

"I am not going to justify or deny those because those were all true…" Zayn had raised his finger before Bobby interrupted him. "But I just found out recently Niall's feelings toward me and, at first, it shocked me because I never expected something like that. I didn't even know that he was gay."

"Niall is good at hiding, most especially his feelings. When he left for London four years ago, I was so devastated. I feel like I failed him. I'm the one who must provide for my family and yet he shoulders that responsibility. And that's why it is my obligation to protect him at all cost!"

"Sir, I'm not trying to take away Niall from you or your family," Zayn reasoned, hoping that he was going to convince Bobby to take his side. He was willing to do anything to get his father's boyfriend's approval because he knew that Niall valued his father's opinion. "I'm another person who will protect him. Although, I failed too when I let him be with that douche Aiden and did the unthinkable to Niall," Zayn found his fists were clenching on his side as he recalled _that_ dark time when he allowed Niall to be with Aiden. That was one thing that would never happen again. Zayn made that promise.

"Unthinkable?"

"Oh shit!" Zayn mumbled to himself as his eyes were about to pop out of its sockets. He remembered that Niall has no intention of telling his parents about what happened to him before they broke up.

"What happened to Niall?" Bobby questioned as his imagination were conjuring images in his head that was unhealthy even for him.

"Uh… I—uh…" Zayn could barely form a word together but how was he going to explain something that horrible. He can't just say to Bobby that his son was violated and refused to take action to correct that mistake that was done to him.

"Tell me!" Bobby growled as he grabbed the collar of the lad's shirt. Zayn was practically peeing in his pants as the fear resurfaced again.

"Sir… Niall has been raped…" Zayn answered with terror in his voice. "By Aiden…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> In all honesty, I tried leaving the fandom, hence the intro message from the previous chapter. No matter how hard I try to fight it, I can't escape from this. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one. When I said that I won't write any more fanfictions, but then ideas kept popping in my head. What am I supposed to do with that?
> 
> If any of you noticed that I don't log in on my Tumblr and Twitter that much anymore. I think I'd prefer not knowing any news about the band, whether good or bad, I think my heart tightens and let me tell you that I don't like that feeling (not to mention Zayn's love life). As they say, ignorance is bliss. I think I'd rather keep myself in the dark than face the reality. 
> 
> For the meantime, I think I will imprison myself in this bubble of mine where Ziall is so fine and dandy. In that case, I'm going to start a new story. Of course, it's Ziall. Well, what do you expect from me? I got inspired by these books that I've read recently, focusing on crossdressing. I remembered I started one before but it ended badly, and I think I want to get another stab at it. As of now, I only had the concept but no plot and no title just yet. Hopefully, it would attract more readers.

The creaking sound of the hardwood floor against the sole of Niall's rubber shoes was the only sound could be heard from the living room of the Horan's residence. Panic filled his entire being as the multiple scenarios were running in his creative mind, wondering what could've happened to his boyfriend. They were gone for the last six hours.

"Niall, you need to calm down," his mother eased his worried son. Worry and fear were evident on his face but knowing his husband, he might've done something to the poor fella.

"Calm down?" Niall abruptly turned, facing his mother with anguish on his face. "My boyfriend is missing and Dad hasn't called yet. What if…" He felt his lips quiver in the realization that something did happen to his boyfriend.

"Don't be ridiculous, Niall. He won't do that to your boyfriend," Greg reassured his brother, trying to pack his things up because he was leaving in the afternoon to visit his sick son in the hospital.

"Ridiculous? It doesn't even begin to scratch whatever I'm thinking right now. Let me remind you these words: ‘Riley O' Donnell.'" Niall growled, unable to hide his exploding and conflicting thoughts.

"Well, that's a different story…" Greg countered back, recalling what happened to the poor man.

"Different? How different was that?" No person should endure that kind of cruelty, Niall thought. "That poor man has been hospitalized for a whole week as if you don't remember."

"I do remember, Niall. Very clearly," Greg replied, as he put some kiddie stuff in his bag. "I do empathize with him but he should've seen it coming, after harassing Dad's customers. It's not good for business."

"But still…" Niall trailed off, trying to reason out his brain. "But Dad shouldn't have done that to Mr. O' Donnell."

"I'm sure that Dad won't murder your boyfriend," their mother squeezed into the conversation, hoping that her statement was a fact.

All three of them were startled by the sound of a closing car door outside was heard inside the house. Niall didn't waste any time to ran himself out of the door. A sense of relief escaped from him as soon as he saw Zayn breathing and in one piece. Niall hugged tightly his boyfriend but then he felt something weird on Zayn. Zayn was greasy, sweaty, and grimy as if he finished a full-blown military boot camp.

Niall pushed himself away with a questioning look on his face. "Zayn, what happened to you?" And when his boyfriend didn't respond and couldn't look directly at him, Niall felt his blood was boiling with rage, and redirected his attention to his father, who was still carrying his gun as he exited the vehicle.

"Dad, what the hell did you do to Zayn!" He barked, demanding to answer his question. And yet again, he was ignored as if he was an invisible entity. His irritation took another step forward as he saw his father going inside the house. But Niall was so determined to get his answers as he grabbed his father's arm, gripping tightly. That was when his father turned around to look at him. Niall couldn't read his father's facial expression as if he was in pain emotionally.

"I need to talk to a lawyer." That was all Bobby said at that moment, making Niall got, even more, confused.

"A lawyer? What lawyer?" Niall asked. As usual, he was ignored but before he could say anything, his father pulled his arm away from his son and marched inside the house. Within seconds, Niall heard the thundering, commanding voice of his father inside the house. He turned his attention to Zayn, who was moving forward and into the cemented steps of the stairs.

"Tell me what happened…" Niall asked once more but the words coming from Zayn got him, even more, confused than before.

"I'm sorry, Niall. I didn't mean to…"

"What are you talkin' about—" A terrible voice of his mother made Niall stop questioning Zayn and focused on her instead. He saw that something was definitely wrong. It should be a surprise that his father became so cryptic.

"Greg!" He heard his father barking orders at his brother as soon as he entered the house with his mother and his boyfriend behind him. "Are you still in contact with that Fitzgerald boy?"

"Stop raising your voice at me!" Greg growled back. "And yes, I'm still in contact with him. What does this urgency of you need to talk to a lawyer? You're freaking me out and Mum!" Bobby just stared at his youngest son, standing on the doorsteps with a questioning look. Bobby couldn't help but to feel bad for Niall, for whatever he has to go through.

"Just call him. I need to file a complaint."

"Dad…" Niall called out, taking slow steps forward to not alarm his unstable father. There was something about those suspicious glances. "What complaint are you talking about?"

"I will file a rape charge at the MacAllisters." After hearing his father, Niall felt his world stop at that moment, abruptly knocking the air out of his lungs; his eyes widened in shock.

"Dad… that's…" Niall tried to speak but somehow words failed him. And now the secret he's been holding on came out in the open and it was literally breaking his family apart. He couldn't even look his father in the eye, somehow he felt ashamed that something like this could happen to him.

"Is it true then?" His mother asked, pushing herself forward and facing his youngest son. Niall felt his mother touched his chin, forcing to look directly at her. He used the full energy left in him to move away from his mother, trying not to break down in front of them. This was the reason why he didn't want to tell them—the pity.

Niall turned around, facing Zayn. "How could you…" He sobbed, his voice was filled with betrayal. Tears flowed from his eyes down to his cheeks, hydrating it.

"I'm sorry, Niall," Zayn answered with gentleness in his voice. There was regret in his tone and yet relief was also detected, that the secret was out in the open.

A mixed of emotions were running through on every member of the Horan family—most of it were the negatives ones. Niall looked at his family and all he could see was how he disappointed them. There was a reason why he kept it for a long time.

Startled was Niall when he felt his father's hand were on his shoulders. Those similar blue eyes like his were almost piercing every inch of his existence, but there was one thing that Niall was sure of—that his father was ashamed of him.

"Dad… I'm sorry…" The memories and the feelings of that horrendous came up to him like a lightning bolt in a stormy cloud—too fast. His dry stained cheeks were moist once again as another set of tears cascaded down. Niall tried his best of his ability to control it but the tears kept falling down.

"Niall, you don't have to apologize to me," Bobby spoke. But the feeling of his son suffering was too much for him. It was overwhelming him. But it doesn't matter, what his son needed now was to let Niall know that nothing would ever change. Bobby wanted Niall to know that he was still loved by his family.

Although, he wanted to press charges against the demonic ex-boyfriend of his son, Bobby couldn't push through it with the request of Niall put everything in the past. Learning that Niall and Zayn would come out their relationship to the public by next week, Bobby was still amazed by the strong will of his youngest son. Even with severe adversity, Niall managed to put his self aside to protect the name of his boyfriend.

*****

"Take your brother's room," Maura suggested for the couple to sleep in for the night. The bed was big enough to cater two bodies, unlike Niall's bed which was a single bed.

"Okay, Mum," Niall answered, feeling a little bit better that the issue was already resolved. Although, he wasn't completely moved on from what happened to him. Niall thought of it as a life experience that he has to carry for the rest of his life.

"Come on, Zayn. Let's get some sleep. This has been the longest night of my life," Niall continued as he yawned, clasping his hand to his boyfriend.

"But I want to sleep in your room," Zayn whined as they took steps on the stairs going up.

"Zayn, we won't fit in my bed. It's too small," Niall answered. They were walking in a small hallway as the sound of creaking wood on their heels was the only thing they could hear.

"But I want to see the shrine."

"What shrine?" Niall questioned, looking at his boyfriend as if horns were sprouting from his forehead.

"Your brother said you have a shrine for me in your room."

"He's lying!" Niall hissed, reminding himself to give Greg a good pounding the next time he sees his brother. "There's no shrine."

"Then, take me to your room," Zayn demanded, taunting Niall. He stopped moving from his spot, wanting Niall to feel that he was dead serious about the request.

Niall knew that his stubborn boyfriend wouldn't fold so he decided that it was not worth it to argue with Zayn.

"Okay fine. Promise me you won't laugh," Niall threated, cocking an eyebrow at Zayn. He was praying to all saints out there that some miracle would rain down on him.

"Promise!" Zayn beamed, raising his right hand, his palm was facing forward. "Cross my heart," Zayn moved his hand over his chest to where his heart was and drew an imaginary cross above it. "And hope to die."

"What are you, eight?" Niall retorted back, scoffing in a mocking manner. "Put your hands down before someone could get hurt."

Zayn was beyond ecstatic as he stood in front of a door with an image of Irish flag was in the center of the door. He also saw cut-out letters from a magazine that said: ‘Private Property of Niall Horan. You better knock first if you know what's good for ya!' Zayn couldn't help but to snicker away from the sentiment of Niall being funny even in his belongings.

"Anything funny?" Zayn heard his boyfriend that made him pressed his lips together, trying to contain his laughter.

"Nope." Zayn shook his head to show Niall that he was not at all laughing. As the door was being open, it would be an understatement to say that he was not surprised at all. As his eyes traveled from wall to wall, all he saw was his single posters. In one corner of the room, Zayn saw different _Zayn collectible_ , ranging from notebooks to pencils, to mugs, to cellphone cases. It must've taken a lot of time for Niall to collect all of these. On the other corner of the room, he saw his life-size cardboard cutout smiling back at them. In all honesty, he was creeped out by it but he wouldn't dare to say it in front of Niall. Then, his eyes looked to the bed. On top of it was a custom made _Zayn blanket_ but that's not all—and the pillows were custom made as well as Zayn saw his head was printed on the pillows. This was beyond disturbing at all. Zayn tried his best not to show it because he doesn't want to freak out Niall, considering he was the one insisting Niall to show ‘the shrine' and now that he has seen it, Zayn thought that it was a big mistake after all.

Niall observed as his moved through the room, taking all in the visual representation of his love towards Zayn Malik. It took him a year's worth of allowance to gather every single _Zayn collectible_ on stores and online. He could proudly say that he was Zayn's number one fan.

"Don't touch that!" He shrieked as he saw Zayn opening an unsealed collectible. It was a special mug that he got on an online auction site. Remembering it, Niall had to skip a lot of lunches in school, just to get enough fund to put a bid on the item.

"What?" Zayn panicked as the mug in a packaging box was slipping from his grasp. Fortunately, he had a good reflex that he was able to stable it back again on his hand. He could feel his heart was racing from the adrenaline that flowed into his bloodstream.

"Don't do that again, Zayn!" Niall complained, gently peeling off the collectible from Zayn's hand. "You almost dropped it."

It would be lying if Zayn said that he wasn't hurt at all. How could a mere mug be more important than him? But there was one thing he noticed about the collectible.

"Why is it still in a packaging box? Why not use it?"

"Nuh-uh, this mug is a special collectible. Only a handful of fans got their hands on it, and what kind of fan would I be if I let a dirt grazed on it," Niall said it proudly as if the mug was made of rare diamonds.

"Oh wow," Zayn sighed. "I didn't know that there's a ‘special mug'" Zayn air quoted it, taunting Niall to retaliate.

"Ha-ha, funny Zayn," Niall laughed dryly, amusing his boyfriend. He had an idea what kind of thoughts were running through his boyfriend's head. "For your information, all of these things were the only way I could get close to Zayn."

"But you are close to me already."

"No, you don't get it. I want Zayn to like me," Niall beamed, his blue eyes sparkled with adoration and bliss.

"Wait, I'm confused," Zayn questioned. Now, he was starting to get baffled with what's happening in the room. "I already like you. You know what scratch that. I love you, Niall."

Niall couldn't help but to blushed from that statement. He would never imagine in a million years that Zayn would fall in love with someone like him. After all the sufferings that he endured, this must be his reward for being persistent. But Niall decided to get back at Zayn.

"You know, I've sent you like a gazillion tweets and not once I got a reply or a retweet," Niall sulked, making his boyfriend feel awful.

"I never got any of those tweets, Pumpkin."

"Of course, why would you? I'm just a lowly fan which meant nothing to you." Deep inside, Niall was grinning as he observed the guilt showing on Zayn.

"Hey, don't say that," Zayn frowned, feeling appalling for Niall. It was true though that he didn't get to see those. Zayn rarely looked at his timeline, he has no time for that. "Pumpkin, I'm sorry. You know that I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything. Just name it and I'll give it to you," Zayn begged for his boyfriend's forgiveness. The next thing he knew that Niall pushed him on the bed and Niall climbing on top of him, caressing his neck by using kisses.

**Author's Note: The next couple of paragraphs contain smut. You've been warned.**

****

"Oh God…" He moaned, feeling that something was coming alive in his groin. The relentless sloppy assault on his neck was making all the thoughts in his head go away. His arm hair stood erect with excitement. "Fuck, Niall…" Zayn groaned. "We ca-can't do t-this… Your parents m-might wa-walk in on us…" He continued, trying to fight his raging hormones but it was pointless to argue with his body as Zayn caught himself grinding as well with Niall.

"Then, you have to keep quiet…" Niall whispered, sliding his hand on Zayn's zipper, pulling it down. He was not at all surprised to see the silhouette of his boyfriend's dick in his underwear, throbbing. "Someone is eager…" He teased.

"Not funny, Niall…" Zayn whined. It was hours ago since they did something inappropriate and now his body was still craving for more. Zayn thought he could never get enough with Niall. Niall has awoken something in him that he didn't know existed. But that doesn't matter anymore, all Zayn could think about was his dick throbbing in pain, wanting to get out in the open.

Subconsciously, Niall licked his lips slowly as his blue eyes glued in on the underwear of his boyfriend. There was a wet spot on the tip, making Niall, even more, hungrier in lust. He didn't waste any moment, pulling down the fabric, exposing the manhood staring back at him.

Just the sight of his boyfriend eyeing his hardened length was too much for Zayn—definitely in a good way. A smirk spread across his face, enjoying his blonde boyfriend wanting to pleasure him in all possible ways. Not a moment later, Zayn arched his back as he felt a warm mouth caressing his length.

"Oh my—Fuck!" He cursed, quickly putting his hand over his mouth to lessen the inappropriate noise coming out of his mouth as much as he can. Zayn responded by him thrusting hard into his boyfriend's mouth, making this splashing sound that sounds very erotic, at least to Zayn.

"You have to keep quiet…" Niall warned after pulling his mouth away from Zayn's glory for a second. He definitely doesn't want to traumatize his parents if they decided to check up on him.

"Yes…" Zayn whimpered, his entire body felt like it was on fire—burning passionately and not wanting for this fire to be doused off. But as soon as he felt a tongue was caressing his shaft, Zayn completely lost it as another set of moans were escaping from his lips.

"Zayn!"

"Sorry… Pumpkin…" Zayn was breathing heavily, panting even. He could see his chest rose up and down, feeling that the air was not enough for him to circulate in his system. "You were so fuckin' good at this!"

"I know, that's why I can elicit this kind of responses from you," Niall teased, smirking. That made Zayn, even more, hornier as those seductive blue eyes were staring at him.

"You tease! Why don't you—" Zayn wasn't able to finish his statement as he felt another heavy assault on his length. Grabbing the nearest pillow to him, Zayn grabbed it and stuffed it in his face to make his moan muffled, not wanting to alarm his boyfriend's parents to come marching in Niall's room. "Oh God, right there!"

It didn't take much time until Zayn felt that build-up feeling in his gut, indicating that he's almost there. He moaned, groaned, thrust his hips towards his boyfriend's mouth. The gagging sound escaping from Niall was more than he could take, motivating him to buck his forward in a much faster pace.

"Pumpkin, I'm so fuckin' close…" Zayn panted, removing the pillow from his face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh…" Zayn responded, biting his lips, restraining from moaning escaping from his lips. He grasped hard on both sides of the bed to stabilize his body from the passionate fire searing his body.

Niall grinned as his squirming boyfriend on the bed was shaking as if he was going to have a cardiac arrest but in a good way. He doesn't know what came to him to give Zayn another set of a blow job. He just got horny all of a sudden.

"Oh God, oh God—I'm coming… Fuck!" Zayn groaned, feeling his entire body was going to split in two as the lust was overwhelming him.

"In my mouth," Niall suggested, excited for Zayn to explode in his mouth.

"I'm a… I'm a—Fuuuuuuckkkk!" Zayn arched his back, feeling his eyes rolled at the back of his head. His body went into overdrive, thrusting his hips forward, abusing his boyfriend's mouth as Zayn released his seed. It took a couple of seconds until Zayn regained his normal breathing but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was a bit startled to see another life-size cardboard cutout on the ceiling of himself, just above the bed.

"That's amazing, Zayn..." Niall giggled, feeling all satisfied. Maybe he wanted this because of the frustrations happened earlier.

"Pumpkin…"

"Yeah?" Niall answered, looking at his boyfriend.

"Why is there another life-size cardboard cutout of me on your ceiling?" Zayn asked. "Please tell me that you're not doing inappropriate things when you're looking at that."

Niall got confused so he looked at Zayn but when he saw Zayn pointing at the ceiling, Niall pulled back his head until he saw what Zayn was referring to and it made him chuckle. Looking back, he remembered those long, lonely and cold nights that he had.

"Well…"

Zayn instantly understood what his boyfriend going to answer and interrupted Niall instead. "That's a bit disturbing."

"Me, disturbing?" Niall feigned a gasp. "Look who's talking Mr.I-have-a-recorded-sleeping-video-in-my-phone." That ought Zayn to shut up.

"Well… that's…" Zayn tried to think of a reason to counter it with but he ended up empty-handed, and with the scowl from his boyfriend was not helping him either way.

"That's what I thought," Niall nodded gleefully when Zayn became speechless. He loved shutting up Zayn once in a while.

"But there's one thing I know, though," Zayn said, staring deeply into those blue eyes that sparkled even in a dim-lit room.

"And what's that?" Niall asked, pulling himself off on top of his boyfriend and sat comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"That I love you…" The way Niall heard those words made him hitch on his breath as if his world stopped turning all of a sudden. He turned around to glance over his shoulder at Zayn, and all he could see was the sincerity and the honesty in those brown eyes that says that no one was important to Zayn other than him. That thought alone made Niall's heart flutter with happiness.

Niall breathed hard, taking every breath slowly and steady as he moved closer to his boyfriend. When the space between their faces was close enough, Niall whispered back, "I love you too…" And he placed a sweet, loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited update has been posted. Sorry if this was long overdue. I had finals back then the holidays then my new Ziall fic that I hope you guys read. It's called Bluer Than Blue, and it mainly involves around cross-dressing (transgender) theme. I do like writing that one and I hope you'll support that one as well.
> 
> I'm still working on writing the upcoming chapters of this book. I wonder if I should this right away. Maybe. Maybe not. I still have more ideas for this story.
> 
> Have fun reading and if you want to follow me (@Shime_TheWriter) on Twitter that's great as well!

With three days remaining left of their freedom, Niall, for the most part, insisted for Zayn to visit his family in Bradford. Although, Zayn was hesitant at first but Niall was able to convince Zayn in the end. They’ll never know when they’ll be free again. With the upcoming looming clouds in the next couple of weeks, Niall knew that his life was about to change.

“Do I have to tell them about us?” Zayn asked, driving a rental car, glancing at the right to his boyfriend, who was busy looking at a tour guide book. Niall glanced away from the book and into his boyfriend. He knew he shouldn’t be offended by that but he kind of did. Zayn made it sound that this thing between them was just a business proposal like the one he had with Perrie.

“I mean, it’s up to you. If I were a member of your family, I’d be pretty upset if I found out that you were having a quickie with a homosexual,” Niall commented. There was a hint of passive-aggressive in his voice.

“A quickie?” Zayn was taken aback by the words coming out of Niall. He couldn’t help but to take offense on that one. After spending years with someone, you could tell little things about them such as what made them tick and Zayn recognized this one as Niall being furiously annoyed.

“If you want, you can go see your family and I’ll take the first flight to London so you won’t have to tell them anything.” Hearing that, Zayn quickly put his foot on the brake, jerking them forward. Within seconds, they could hear loud car honks behind them. But it seemed like they didn't hear anything and all that matters were their eyes conversing at one another.

“Pull over the car before someone ran us over,” Niall suggested after enduring a staring contest between them. Zayn did what Niall said. As soon as Zayn parked the car on the side of the road, Niall immediately dashed outside.

“Pumpkin…” Zayn called out, feeling horrible for making his boyfriend felt this way. He noticed that Niall was pacing back and forth as if he was going to be executed.

“Look, Zayn, I’m scared too, you know.”

“Afraid of what?” Zayn pulled Niall closer to him, twirling his boyfriend until Niall’s back faced with Zayn’s torso and Zayn’s arms going over Niall’s stomach, creating them this couple intimate position.

“I’m afraid that your family will blame me for screwing up your career,” Niall sniffed. Tears were forming from his blue eyes. Zayn immediately Niall turn around to see his boyfriend and it almost broke him to see him in this condition.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, okay?” Zayn spoke in a gentle voice, using his thumb to wipe away the tears escaping from Niall. “I’ve wanted to be with you for so long and now that I had the chance so I grab it before another Aiden could steal you away from me.” Niall couldn’t help but to feel special after hearing those words. Then a smile appeared on him. He knew Zayn was a certified sweet talker.

“Is that how you pick up women?”

“Pumpkin…” Zayn frowned, whining. “There’s only you in my life.”

“There it is again…” Niall cackled, teasing Zayn as he pulled away from Zayn and went into the car. Zayn immediately got into the car as well as they resume driving.

It took them a couple more hours until they arrived at Bradford. Lots of memories struck Zayn as if it was just yesterday. He never thought that he’ll be back again in this place. There were some good memories for him and some not good memories that he’d rather forget.

As Zayn parked the car in front of their house, he felt Niall holding his hand, making him look Niall in the eye and all he could see was pure genuine love and adoration.

“You know if you don’t want me here, I’ll understand,” Niall said.

“What are you talking about? I want you here, of course. I will introduce you to my family officially,” Zayn said proudly. He had done this once before with his past relationship. But this time, it felt different. It felt right.

They got out of the car, start walking in a cemented pathway until they reached the front door. Zayn couldn’t understand why he was freaking nervous. It was his family for God’s sake. He was sure that nothing could go wrong. Zayn pressed the doorbell once. He got, even more, nervous when he heard a familiar voice telling them to wait.

Niall knew that his boyfriend was a freaking mess right now. All he could do at the moment was to squeeze Zayn’s hand to ensure that he will be right here.

“Oh my God! Zayn!” Waliyha shrieked, giving his older brother a big hug. “Am I dreaming?”

“No, it’s me alright…” Zayn chuckled, getting sentimental to see his younger sister all grown up.

“Mum, there’s a jerk waiting for you here!” Waliyha joked, pulling away from Zayn. Within seconds, Zayn saw his mother dumbfounded standing at the doorway. Tears followed right after then another bone-crushing hug.

“Oh my God, is that really you?” Tricia, Zayn’s mother, cried—of course, it was tears of joy. It has been too long since the last time she saw his only son. The only news that she could get was from the Internet. And let’s face it, Internet was the worst possible way to get information about someone.

“Yes, Mum, it’s me…” Zayn chuckled, trying to get away from the hug. “Can you let go for a moment before I passed out?”

“Sorry…” Tricia pulled away. Then, she noticed that another person was standing behind Zayn, who was smiling at her. She recognized the person; she always sees this person at Zayn’s Instagram account whenever she looked at her daughter’s account. Most of Zayn’s entry in Instagram was all about this person.

“Mum, I brought someone…”

“Oh?”

“This is Niall…” Zayn introduced Niall to his mother and sister.

“Uh… Hello…” Niall waved, laughing awkwardly. Both Tricia and Waliyha waved back, the shock was evident on their faces.

“Your assistant?” Waliyha asked after recovering from the shock. She wondered why his brother would bring the assistant to their hometown. But then, she remembered the viral video that spread all over the Internet. Niall was that guy…

“What is he doing here?” Zayn instantly recognized the venomous tone of his sister and he did not like it at all, making Niall feel unwelcome to the Malik residence.

“Aren’t you gonna invite us first?” Zayn said, trying to diffuse the tension between them. He doesn’t want Niall to feel resented by his family. It was the love of his life after all. His family should accept Niall into the family.

“Of course,” Tricia chuckled, giving way to Zayn and Niall, as Zayn noticed his sister was just playing around with her phone. Niall saw how homey the Malik residence. There was a large sofa set sitting in the corner of the room that could cater at least fifteen people. A lampshade stood tall next to a small table that holds a wireless home phone. A yellow sticky notepad and a used pencil placed next to it. There were also small plants in the living room, giving the room more color.

“Oh, wow, Mrs. Malik, you have a lovely home,” Niall commented, taking in the warm atmosphere of the room.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet. You can call me Tricia,” Tricia answered, smiling back at the blonde. She noticed how Zayn how looked at the blonde as if he was the only person in the room, and also saw the hand holding between Zayn and Niall. That was when she confirmed her suspicion.

“You know thanks to Zayn for not forgetting about us.”

“Mum… not now,” Zayn replied. He didn't like it when his mother talked like that, making him want to cry as well. He was a sucker for his mother.

“Hey, I know you!” Niall recognized the younger girl pointing at him as his boyfriend always talked about his family. Although it was their first meeting, he felt like the way Zayn’s story, Niall felt like he knew them all well. It was Safaa. “You’re the bathroom boy with Zayn!” Both Zayn and Niall cringed instantly.

“Safaa, that’s rude,” Doniya reprimanded her little sister.

“Well, he is, isn’t he?” Safaa pouted, puffing up her cheeks, giving her this cute girl vibe.

“I’m Doniya.” She introduced herself as she shook Niall’s hand and Niall reciprocated the action with a smile on his face. Although, he was a nervous wreck, he tried to control it because he wanted so badly for his boyfriend’s family to accept him. “And this annoying girl is Safaa.” Doniya ruffled Safaa’s raven hair.

“I’m not annoying!”

“Give me a hug, Safaa,” Zayn requested. Within seconds, he got what he wanted as Safaa jumped on him, giving him this big, warm hug. There were no words how happy Zayn was. He was more than delighted that his boyfriend insisted on visiting his family. Now, he was guiltier on not contacting them often.

“Is Niall your boyfriend?” Zayn became flustered right away as soon as he heard Safaa whispering in his ear. He pulled away from his sister and looked at her in the eye. Zayn doesn’t want to traumatize Safaa but there was nothing he could do at the moment. Although, Safaa was young, Zayn knew that she would understand whatever he was going to tell the whole family.

“I’ll tell you later,” Zayn whispered back at Safaa. He pushed himself up as soon as Safaa let go from him. “Where’s Dad?”

“I’m here…” A manly, strong voice entered the living room. Zayn noticed how his old man got more wrinkles and tummy fat. He couldn’t believe that he was standing next to his father. It’s not that they weren’t close or anything. It’s just sometimes, they don’t see on things on the same level.

Zayn walked closer to his father and gave a fatherly hug to his old man. “How are you, Dad?”

“Good, same as always.” Yaser, Zayn’s father, replied. Then, he noticed a pale, skinny boy with blonde hair, standing in the living room staring back at them. “We have a company?”

“Yes, this is uh…”

“This is Niall and he’s Zayn’s _assistant_ ,” Waliyha answered it for Zayn but she said it in a degrading tone directing at Niall. And Niall noticed the hostility of Waliyha towards her. Now, he was starting to feel unwelcome at the Malik’s residence. And not to mention, the way Zayn’s father was staring back at him. But for the moment, Niall pushed all thoughts aside and just give the man a smile.

Zayn felt offended the way his sister said it. But he decided not to pick a fight with her. He was here for the main reason: to tell his family that next week his whole life would change. He hoped that his family will have his support like always.

“Uh… Are you working? Does that mean Perrie will be here?” Yaser asked. He knew the scripted relationship of his son with another female celebrity. As soon as he heard that his son has to go through that, he was upset. Yaser didn't like when his son was doing something that he doesn’t want to do. He tried talking Zayn to get out of it, but Zayn was insistent that it was only for a little while but not until it lasted for years. Yaser was worried for his son.

“Not exactly…” Zayn answered, walking closer to his boyfriend. “Can you all sit-down?” He requested as the Maliks just glanced at one another with a confused expression on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Waliyha asked. There was a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Just take a seat, Waliyha,” Zayn asked his sister to just follow what he was asking. As soon as Zayn noticed that all his family members were sitting on the sofa, he was standing next to Niall. He could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest. He has to get through this somehow.

“I… uh… I’m sure you have seen the viral video spreading all over the Internet…” Zayn started, gauging the expression on his family. So far, he doesn’t sense any malice from them. “And yes, it was Niall and me…”

“I told you it was him!” Safaa commented, slapping Doniya in a gentle way. The way Safaa was looking at Doniya, it was kind of in a sarcastic way.

“Just shush…” Doniya reprimanded.

“So… the management found out about it…” Zayn said, glancing at his boyfriend on his left, who was staring at his family with a nervous look.

“And…” Doniya asked, hating the anticipation.

“And… uh… Niall and I are in a relationship…” Zayn finally said. He watched carefully as the shock sets in his family. Zayn waited a couple of seconds until he saw some smiling faces on the sofa.

“Oh my God! That’s great, Zayn!” Zayn almost jumped from fear when Doniya stood up and hugged him, followed by his mother. He also saw a smile from Safaa but she remained in her seat. Zayn thought that these three women were approving of his relationship. However, he saw the impassive expression on his father while Waliyha was displeased. Zayn noticed the fake smile on both of his father and Waliyha as soon as they give him a hug, congratulating him. Zayn couldn’t help but to feel hurt and insulted. He knew from the beginning that there would be some hiccups in this relationship but he was willing to do anything to fight for Niall.

“So are you like gay now?” Doniya asked, pulling away from Zayn; A smile was still seen on her face.

“I guess so…” Zayn chuckled, accepting the fact that he might be a late bloomer on his homosexual tendencies.

Doniya grinned as she looked at Safaa. “You know what that means, Safaa?”

“What?” Safaa replied with a dreadful expression on her. This was what she was afraid of.

“Come on, pay up…” Doniya grinned evilly as she rubbed her palms together.

“What is going on?” Zayn asked as he saw Safaa handed paper money bill at Doniya. He doesn’t like what he saw right after he made a confession about himself. It looked like that there was a betting involved.

“Well, there was this agreement between Safaa and myself…” Zayn didn’t like the grin on his older sister. He felt violated and offended. “We made a bet that you, Zayn, is gay,” Zayn stood there in disappointment with Doniya doing something like this. “And I was right. Safaa doesn’t want to believe in me.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Zayn said. “This is serious, Doniya.”

“Well so am I.”

“I don’t appreciate you making a bet out of my life!” Zayn raised his voice, startling the rest of them. But he quickly calmed down as soon as he felt the squeeze on his hand. He faced his boyfriend with a gentle expression.

“Now the secret is out in the open, and you have nothing to worry about, okay?” Tricia watched how Zayn instantly calmed down just one look from Niall. Raising Zayn was quite a challenge for her. Every time that Zayn would get upset or angry, he would storm out, and shut down from everyone but seeing this, Tricia felt that Niall was the perfect fit for his son.

“Wait, so what’s going to happen now? Does your management agree to this?” Tricia asked, trying to make sense of what was happening but based on what his son has to go through with Perrie, she was not that sure that the management would just let this go. There must be something…

“Actually, they were the ones insisting this…” Zayn replied.

“So this is fake?” Waliyha suddenly appeared into the conversation, earning a glare from Zayn. Zayn doesn’t know why she was hostile to his relationship with Niall.

“It’s not fake. Niall and myself are together for real but management found a way to explain the viral video and so here we are,” Zayn explained, hoping that Waliyha won’t antagonize his relationship.

“What about Perrie?” Zayn sighed in distress because his mind was spinning in circles. He was so exhausted on defending Niall in front of her but he still has to do this.

“The management told us that they will make it appear that it was a cover-up from our relationship.” Although there was truth behind it, Zayn still couldn’t believe how management came up with these ideas. He wouldn’t have thought of it out of the blue.

Niall was surprised when he received a hug from Tricia. “Thank you, Niall!” He just Zayn’s mother hugged him, reeling in the gratitude that rained down on him although he doesn’t know what it was for.

“Mum, stop harassing _my boyfriend_ …” Zayn couldn’t believe that those words escaped him by accident, making him smile, acknowledging Niall as his boyfriend in front of his family. Unbeknownst to him, Yaser was not okay with this at all. In fact, he cringed when his only son said those words.

Tricia quickly pulled away from the blonde with true happiness in her. This was the first time that she saw Zayn with a genuine smile. She was worried that Zayn might get drown with the fame and fortune but she was wrong, there was someone that will support him, cherish him, and love him even without her guidance. That was what she wanted in all of her children—at the end of the day, she wanted them to be happy with their lives.

“I forgot that I have a call to make,” Zayn noticed the unfamiliarity in the tone from his father. He decided to ignore it and enjoyed what he has right now. He watched as his father disappeared into one of the rooms.

“You are the savior, Niall!” Niall had a questioning look on his face as soon as Tricia praised him.

“What for?” He asked.

“You successfully separate my son from Perrie. I can’t stand that girl!” Niall couldn’t help but to snicker after hearing that. Niall, too, can’t stand that girl as well. “Oh, you know what, just tell me what you wanted for dinner and we’ll cook it!”

“Now, you’re speaking my language…” Niall grinned as the entire living room was filled with fulfilling laughter.

Meanwhile, Yaser sat on his swivel chair, looking for a particular telephone number on one of his address book. After flipping a couple of pages, he found what he was looking for. A smirk spread on his face. He must do whatever it takes to protect his son from everything.

“Uh… Hello…” Yaser spoke. “May I speak to Detective Rosewood?” Yaser waited until he heard the familiar voice of a friend from college.

“Oh hey, Rosewood, this is Yaser Malik from college. Remember me?” Yaser nodded his head. “I got a favor to ask. Could you run me a thorough background check on someone?” He found himself tapping the pencil on his hand against the wooden table.

“I have a suspicion about this boy who hangs around with my son. I just need to make sure that my son won’t get screwed over…” Yaser held the pencil too tight until it snapped in two.

“Yes, the name is Niall Horan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Bluer Than Blue first than this chapter, you'll see the primary characteristic differences from the same characters. If you don't notice, I'll say to read it again (I'm shamelessly advertising my other book LOL!)
> 
> So, what do you think about this chapter?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back again to post another update. This is a short chapter but it's good, I think. More drama to come! Make sure you hold on to your seat because by the time you finish reading this chapter, you'll want to throw away your chair LOL.

Zayn can’t wish anything better but to enjoy as he watched his boyfriend made jokes with his mother. They were in the kitchen, preparing for a feast for tonight. His mother decided to make a big meal for their newly found relationship. Zayn watched in awe as the blonde mimicked on how to chop vegetables. Tricia insisted for Niall to learn the favorite dishes that Zayn likes.

After the endless exchange of laughter between Niall and Tricia, Zayn noticed his mother suddenly became teary-eyed that made him worried for her.

“Mum… what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Zayn caressed his mother’s back, wondering if his mother was in pain.

“No… no, this is nothing,” Tricia wiped the tears escaping her eyes. The tears were indeed out of joy. “It’s been a while since you visit home.” Tricia put down the knife, as she rubbed her hands on her apron then faced her son with such love. “I am so happy that you find someone that makes you happy like the way your father makes me happy.” Zayn couldn’t help but to smile after hearing that. Then, he glanced at the smiling blonde on the table who was staring back at him.

“He is definitely a keeper. Don’t mess this up, Zayn.”

“Mum!” Zayn whined; his cheeks became flustered. His mother always knew how to put him on the spot. Zayn doesn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

“Okay fine, you don’t like it when I give you affection,” Tricia joked, chuckling.

“Of course, I don’t like it. I don’t wanna lose cool points in front of my boyfriend,” Zayn said, stealing glances from the blonde on the table.

“Awww, you guys are so cute!” Tricia squealed.

“Mum, stop,” Zayn chuckled as he let his mother get back on the table, teaching Niall how to properly slice a carrot.

After a while, Niall stood up, wanting to get out of the kitchen. The smoke was getting into his eyes, irritating it.

“What’s wrong, Pumpkin?” Zayn asked, noticing his boyfriend being uncomfortable.

“I just need to step outside to get some air.”

“Do you need some company?” Zayn questioned. He still couldn’t put the feeling away that Niall was hiding something.

“I’m alright. Stay here with your mother.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn looked straight into those lovely blue eyes, cupping his cheeks.

“I’m good. Thanks, Zayn,” Zayn placed a sweet, loving kisses on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Young love…” Both Niall and Zayn chuckled after they glanced at Tricia with such awe in her face.

Niall exited the kitchen, passing through the living room.  He noticed that both Doniya and Safaa were busy on watching some documentary on the TV so he decided not to disturb them. As he exited the main door, leading outside, he instantly felt the warm breeze grazing on his cheeks. Niall sat on one of the patio chairs then looking up. He saw the purple skies as day gave way to the night and the bright orange-colored sun rays over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight to see. Niall also noticed that the neighborhood was so quiet, assuming it was safe to stay here. Everything was going so well until he heard a coughing sound behind him that made him turn around.

“Uh… Hello… Waliyha…” Niall greeted, making his heartbeat irregular. The moment he met Waliyha, he recognized the hostility that Waliyha showing to him. Although, he understood what Waliyha was doing. She was just protecting her brother and Niall was just a mere stranger to them.

“Hello to you too…” Waliyha replied. Then, she moved her gaze away from the blonde and focused it on the children just running the streets, making this annoying sound of laughter.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Niall went stiff instantly after hearing those words. He knew that Waliyha was dead serious and must be taken very carefully.

“Sure, of course. What is it?” Niall stood up, standing next to Waliyha. He became, even more, nervous as Waliyha looked at him. Niall couldn’t read the expression on her face.

“You know, I don’t have any complaints against your people.”

“My people?” Niall thought to himself. He doesn’t know even know what it meant.

“What do you mean by ‘your people?’” Niall asked out of curiosity. He had an idea hovering in his head, he just wanted to confirm it.

“Gay people.”

“Oh…” That was all Niall could say. But somehow he felt insulted. But Niall knew better that it was unwise to react defensively to it. He dealt with this kind of people in his everyday life. It was better not to agitate the sister of your boyfriend. For the meantime, he was just going to ignore it.

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have any hate against them. But my brother is a family man…” Niall doesn’t understand what Waliyha was saying, incorporating her brother into the conversation. “Now that you said that you two are going to come out in the public next week. Do you even know the implications of this?”

“Uhm… I’m not sure I follow you, Waliyha.” Niall was getting a little bit uncomfortable by the way Waliyha was addressing him as if he was a dirty, old homeless person that carried a contagious disease. But still, he didn’t react negatively. Niall tried his best to understand Waliyha.

“I’m not sure if you know this Zayn is a Muslim. And homosexuality is strictly forbidden.” And there it was… At the back of his mind, Niall knew that something would go wrong if he pursued this relationship with Zayn. He wanted to say something to counter Waliyha but then she started speaking again.

“And most likely, Zayn will be disowned by the entire Malik clan. Do you really wanted to be the person that would do this to my brother?” Niall stood there dumbfounded as the words hit him like a freight train. He knew how much Zayn loved his family. There was no way that he would let Zayn lose the most important thing for him.

“I know I’m not supposed to say this but before Zayn tried for the X-Factor, he was with someone, like really serious…” He watched as Waliyha told the story before Zayn got the glimpse of fame and fortune. “And when Zayn’s career took off with the band, he decided to break it off because he doesn’t have time for her. And if you look at Zayn’s room, most of her things were still in there. Zayn didn’t throw it out because I know in deepest of his heart that he will come back to her and do what he promised to her…”

Niall felt his hands were trembling with fear that whatever Waliyha was telling was the truth. That Zayn might come back to his former girlfriend.

“What… was… the… promise…” Niall felt his throat closing up. Even if he tried to convince himself that it was all a lie, some part of him sensed that he couldn't hide the fact that Zayn had a different life before he met him.

“That he will marry Camille…” Waliyha replied with a matter-of-fact tone. “She was Zayn’s first love and first girlfriend…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Did anyone get angry after reading this? If you did, then I delivered my message well. That's all for now. More drama is coming your way next week...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day! 
> 
> To celebrate Louis' first born, I've decided to update two of my books. This one and Bluer Than Blue.
> 
> Congratulations, Louis!
> 
> But I will still update tomorrow as my regular updating day for this book. It's still unedited but it's a short one. Although it's a short one, I am positively sure that most of you will faint, squeal, scream, or feel any overwhelming emotions because something will happen... You just have to hold on for the next twenty-four hours :D

The dinner couldn’t be more awkward if it weren't the sudden appearance of the girl that Zayn doesn’t want to be there. It was none other than his first ex-girlfriend, Camille. He was too worried and frightened that any second that his boyfriend would walk out on him. Niall and himself talked about that nothing was going on between him and Camille anymore. Hence, Zayn disposing of the reminders of Camille in his room. Then suddenly she appeared out of nowhere, Zayn was terrified what was his boyfriend thinking about. What was more shocking that Camille and Waliyha were good friends—he didn’t know that! Now, he was more determined to reconnect with his family to not deal with this surprise visit from anyone in his past.

“So… it was really sweet of you to show up in here…” Cold sweats escaping from Zayn. Glancing from his left, he realized that he said the wrong thing by the grimly stares he was receiving from his blonde boyfriend.

“Oh, it was nothing, really…” Camille smiled, tucking her long, wavy brown hair that could be misinterpreted as flirting. “I’m really surprised when Waliyha texted me earlier.”

“Oh…” A hint of astonishment escaped from Zayn. He knew that Waliyha was the mastermind of this manipulation. Zayn must talk to Waliyha right after this and show her not to mess with him. He slid his hand under the table to squeeze his boyfriend’s hand. Unfortunately, he was rejected as Niall ignored his sweet gestures. Zayn knew that his life was barely hanging by a thread.

The dinner continued with the other Malik members in the table, chatting with one another. Everything was going so well, at least, that’s what Zayn thought until Waliyha decided to ruin it for him.

“You remember when I caught you and my brother having sex,” Zayn almost choked on the broccoli he’s trying to swallow when he heard his sister talking to Camille.

“Waliyha, shut the fuck up!” Zayn growled, glaring at his sister. “What the fuck is the matter with you!”

“What?!” Waliyha responded with the same intensity. “Just in case you didn’t know, the wall is paper thin and the door was unlocked.”

“Oh dear…” Doniya sighed, waiting for another family dinner to blow up in their faces. “You know what, let’s try to find something better to watch,” she elbowed Safaa on her left, pointing to the living room. But before the two females could stand up, they heard the thundering voice of their father, halting their movements.

“Zayn, watch your tone! That is not how you speak to your sister!”

“Dad, I’m not just gonna sit here and watch Waliyha terrorize Niall!” Zayn spat; his intense gaze was not leaving from his sister. He could not believe that Waliyha practically engineered that conversation. Zayn knew that she wanted to plant a seed of doubt in his boyfriend’s mind. That was something that Zayn couldn’t allow.

“Waliyha, say you’re sorry. You are in the wrong in here,” Yaser stated, staring intently at his daughter. Raising four children was not easy for him and for his wife but he tried to ingrain in their lives to do the right thing as much as possible.

“I am not gonna say sorry,” Waliyha stood firm with what she believed in, facing Zayn with a glare on her face. “You cannot drop by here all of a sudden and tell us ‘Oh, sorry. I’m gay and I have a boyfriend,’” She mocked, making this offensive, rude faces, directed at her brother.

“Who do the fuck do you think you’re talking to—You know what…” Zayn shut his eyes off, inhaling and exhaling deeply to purge the negative thoughts in his head. This was the last thing that Zayn wanted when he visited his family. He thought that they could be happy for him but clearly that wasn’t the case.

Zayn was surprised when he felt a squeeze on his hand that came from his boyfriend. He saw that Niall stood up and face the Malik family.

“I’m really sorry if my presence creates a ruckus in your family, Mr. and Mrs. Malik. Thank you for your hospitality. I think I’ll take my leave now…” Niall said politely, forcing a smile on his face. It pained him that he caused this much trouble in his boyfriend’s family. Now, he was stuck on what to do. Should he call Anthony and tell him that he was backing out on their agreement? What would he do then? Of course, he needed to find another source of income because, at the back of his mind, he knew that Anthony would fire him the second he told him about having second thoughts about their agreement.

“No, Niall wait—” Zayn was plagued with fear. He grabbed on his boyfriend for dear life. He faced his family and said with a clear conviction in his voice. “If Niall is leaving then I’m going with him!”

“Zayn—”

**WARNING: The next couple of paragraphs contain sensitive topics so if you are easily offended then I would not recommend continuing reading. And also, the content is only for story's purposes only. The missing content is written as bold-italics.**

_**"No, mum! I really had no intention of going back here but Niall insisted that I should visit my family. If it wasn’t for this guy…” Zayn made his blonde boyfriend turn around. “He was the one who kept lifting my spirits up every time that I get scolded by the management. Niall was always there by my side to make sure that I wouldn’t go rogue. He was the one that lights my way in the darkest time of my life. If it weren't for Niall, I would’ve gotten a gun and kill myself from the loneliness and depression that this fame life brought me! You don’t know what I’ve been through!” Zayn spat; tears were escaping from his eyes. He felt relieved when he felt his boyfriend’s touch caressing his back. “Niall saved me from the misery I was drowning under!” Zayn saw the change in his family’s expression, understanding that he was having a hard time dealing with this fame except for one person, it was his father.** _

_**“Before you leave, there’s something I need to ask your boyfriend…”** _

_**Niall swallowed thickly. A part of him was warning him that this could mean trouble. And yes, he was right as the words stunned him, literally.** _

_**“So, Niall, in a rough estimate, how much money are you** **extorting** **from my son…”** _

_**Niall wasn’t exactly sure if he heard it right or was his ears playing tricks on him? Did his boyfriend’s father accuse him of extortion?** _

_**“Dad, what fuc—”** _

_**Yaser spoke once again; his grimly stare doesn’t leave Niall.** _

_**“Based on the background check I had on you, you had a terminal, ill nephew. Is this why you** **staged** **that viral video of you and my son, so you can fund your nephew’s treatment?”** _

_**Niall wasn’t expecting something like that. Of all the people that would falsely accuse him of something, he didn’t see that coming from his boyfriend’s father. He always heard Zayn telling him that his father was a good man. And now, it had a contradiction on what he just heard as if the things Zayn told him about his father and the person talking to him were not the same person.** _

_**That accusation struck a nerve with him. Niall caught his fists were balling up in anger…** _

_**“Mr. Malik, with all due respect… You can bad-mouth me all you want and think of all the worst possible things about me but I will not let you or anyone disrespect my family,” Niall said firmly. “And no, I did not stage that viral video and no I did not ask Zayn for any amount of money, not even a single penny. I might be poor but I am no gold digger…” With that, Niall turned around, walking away from the Malik residence.** _

_********* _

_**“Do you hate me that much?” Zayn roared, glaring at his father. His voice bouncing off on the corners of the dining room. “Why would you say something like that, Dad?”** _

_**“I know my ways are not appropriate but I was just looking out for you, Zayn…”** _

_**“No, Dad, you’re not looking out for me. You just don’t like Niall…” Zayn sighed. It was pointless to argue with his father. His mind was racing a mile, thinking about his boyfriend.** _

_**“You’re right, I don’t like him. He’s white…”** _

_**“Yaser!” Tricia gasped, not believing the words escaping from her husband.** _

_**“You did not just say that…” Anger builds up in Zayn. He did not expect that his own father would act like that. After the bullying, he got from Twitter and yet his father would be the same as those vile people.** _

_**“No! I don’t want you to misunderstand what I said,” Yaser explained. “We have our culture and traditions that must be upheld and white people like him would not understand.”**_

_**Zayn was beyond exhausted trying to make sense the twisted belief of his own father. His mind was not interpreting anything at all. All he wanted to do was to console Niall from the verbal assault he got from his father.** _

_**“I hate to turn this around on you, Dad, but you married a white woman, as well…”** _

_**“Zayn!” He heard his mother reprimanding him.** _

***You can resume reading now. Thank you :)***

“Look, I’m sorry, okay…” Zayn apologized. “I can’t be here right now. I have to be with Niall…” With that Zayn turned around, grabbing his bags and onto the front door but before he could get into his rental car, he felt a tug on his arms, making him turn around.

“Don’t go, Zayn…”

“Camille…” Zayn sighed. “I really don’t know what are you still doing in here…”

“Zayn, you made a promise to me. Remember?” Zayn looked back at his past. And yes, he remembered what he has promised to Camille. A grand gesture to be exact. But things were different now—different from before.

“Look, Camille… You need to move on… That promise was long gone. After we had broken up, I’ve been with a lot of women and never once you crossed my mind. I’m sorry, okay?” Zayn frowned, breaking his first love’s heart. This was not the way to break things with her for the second time. He knew he hurt her when he broke up with her and now, he was doing the exact same thing all over again.

“I don’t feel anything for you anymore, Camille…” Zayn saw the pain in her face but before he could do anything, Camille ran away from him and hopefully for good.

As Zayn put his bags in the trunk of the rental car, he felt a presence behind him. It was his mother, Doniya, and Safaa. He knew that leaving them was hard for him but he had to because Niall needed him as well.

“I’ll be back, okay?” Zayn reassured his family. He could not stay away from them for so long. “I just need to find Niall and explain everything to him. Mum, I cannot lose him…”

“We understand, Zayn…”

But Zayn felt his entire world crash into pieces when he answered a disturbing phone call.

“You are listed as Mr. Niall Horan’s emergency contact. I am sorry for being the bearer of bad news but Mr. Horan had a heart attack and he's in critical condition…”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned yesterday, I'm going to post a short update today. Even though this chapter was short, I think that you guys would like this one.

As soon as Zayn arrived at the hospital, his entire body was on alert, looking for someone to help him to find his boyfriend. He snapped at some hospital staffs to take him wherever Niall was. Luckily, an ICU nurse took him into the right room. His breath hitched, seeing multiple of machines is attached to Niall and a breathing tube was stuck down to Niall’s throat, helping him breathe.

“Oh, God…” Zayn used his hand to cover his mouth, emotions hitting him in every single direction. Seeing his boyfriend in this condition, making him helpless. As much as Zayn wanted to trade places with Niall, he couldn’t.

He took the chair next to the bed as he caressed his boyfriend’s arms. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as the possibility of Niall leaving him. Zayn couldn’t live in a world where Niall won’t be there. He just couldn’t—he might as well take his own life so he could be wherever Niall was.

“I’m so s-soorry, Ni-Niall…” Zayn wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I swear. I will do anything to make this right…” But all of his thoughts were pushed aside when he felt a presence going inside the room. Zayn turned around to see a woman in her sixties. Long brown hair, dark complexion, black eyes, an authoritative posture, and in a white lab coat.

“I’m Dr. Nassirio, the doctor assigned to Mr. Horan. Are you a family of the patient?” Zayn choked. If he told her that he’s not a family member, they might send him out and Zayn can’t let that happen.

“I’m… uh…” Zayn bit his lips, trying to rack his mind to find something. The doctor stared at him inquisitively. “I’m his emergency contact,” Zayn felt relief after saying those words.

“Oh, I see…” Dr. Nassirio nodded her head, glancing at the medical documents on her clipboard, scribbling something. And when she looked up, she noticed something that piqued her interests. “You look familiar to me…” Zayn gulped. The last thing that he wanted was to fill the entire room with nosy paparazzi, taking every single photo of him and his boyfriend.

“Have you been in this hospital?”

“No, I don’t think so…”

“I think I’ve seen you somewhere.” Zayn was becoming uncomfortable by the incessant statement of the doctor.

“Not possible,” Zayn answered stiffly. “Can you tell me what happened to Niall?”

“Right…” The doctor answered, glancing back at her clipboard. “According to the initial reports on ER that Mr. Horan coded multiple times…” Zayn tried his best to understand what the doctor was explaining to him but it doesn’t make any sense in his head.

“Can you, at least, explain it to me in simple English?” He asked politely.

“Oh, it means that his heart stopped more than once,” Zayn gasped. “But the ER doctor was able to pump medications in his body and was able to revive him. Although…” Zayn struck with fear that Niall might not be able to wake up again.

“Although what…” Zayn felt his lips quivered in terror.

“It seems like Mr. Horan is only twenty-year-old something…”

“Yes, he is. What’s that got to do with this,” Zayn asked, wanting to understand Niall’s condition. Actually, he knew what Niall has. Zayn was just hoping that those things weren’t related at all.

“Literally, Mr. Horan has a weak heart. This condition only appears on elderly people, like sixty or seventy-year-old patients.” Dr. Nassirio stated. “This is definitely a mystery. Does he have any heart problems?”

“Yes. This is not the first time that this happen,” Zayn recalled the time when he found Niall on his apartment unconscious. He swore that he won’t let it happen again and yet, this time, he couldn’t stop it from repeating itself.

“I see…” Dr. Nassirio nodded, scribbling again on her clipboard. “For the meantime, he needs to be monitored in case of any fluctuations in his health.”

“Okay, thank you…” Zayn said, watching the doctor left the room. He closed the door and went back to the chair next to Niall’s bed. The steady beeping sound of the machines was making Zayn more worried. If only he didn’t bring Niall to his family, this wouldn’t happen. And once again, he hurt Niall.

“Please… wake up, Niall… I need you…” Tears started forming again in his eyes. “Don’t leave me, okay?” Zayn caressed Niall’s arm, hoping that he would get any reaction from his unconscious boyfriend. “We just started our lives together. Don’t let this be the end…”

“I love you so much, Pumpkin…” Zayn whispered, his other free hand pulling a small box from his pocket. Opening it, a 5-carat diamond ring was sitting in the center of the box.

“I will marry you, Niall Horan…” He pressed a sweet, gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? I haven't written it yet, so I'm open to suggestions. I have an idea, but still, I'm interested in your input.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ever since I met you, Niall, my life changed completely in more ways that I could ever imagine. You are the beacon of light that shines my way every time I get lost in the dark. You guide me through the worst time of my life. You held my hand, never letting me go and to make sure that I will never give up on myself. When I’m with you, I feel whole and complete, something that I never felt with anyone before. You make me want to become a better version of myself. That’s something I thought I could never want for myself. I wish I could give you the world but instead I am here down on one knee offering you my heart, body, and soul, only for you to take…” Zayn spoke the genuine words of his beating heart.
> 
> “I want you to know that **_You Mean The World To Me…_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Some of you might love this chapter, some of you might not. Either way, I still think that this is an excellent chapter, for the most part.

A vast of nothingness was all Niall could see. His bare feet were slightly buried in the white sand. When he looked down, he noticed a hospital gown covered his entire body. He doesn’t know how it got there. Niall glanced from left to right, up and down, looking for someone to tell him what was going on but it seemed like he was the only one there—in the middle of nowhere.

A blinding light appeared, giving the blonde difficulty of seeing things. He used his left hand to cover his eyes but a whispering voice startled him.

_Don’t go into the light…_

He turned around but saw no one was there. Then, he heard it again.

_Don’t go into the light…_

“Who are you! Show yourself!” Niall screamed but it echoed, hearing his voice over and over again. He realized that he was all alone and no one was going to rescue him. Niall bent his knees as he sobbed that his life might be over.

When he thought that hope was all gone, a hazy apparition was forming before his very eyes. Niall recognized the man—it was Zayn, crying his eyes out. What surprised the blonde was seeing his boyfriend crying his unconscious body lying on a hospital bed.

“Am I dead?” He questioned. The bad memories flashed in his head—the one right after he walked out on Malik’s residence. Niall remembered how he sprint walk so Zayn wouldn’t be able to catch up with him. But before he could do anything, his left arm became numb as his chest tightened, unable for him to breathe properly. And the next thing Niall knew was him standing right here in the middle of nowhere.

“ _Please, wake up, Niall… Don’t leave me here… I need you, Pumpkin..._ ”

Those words struck him in some way. Determination filled up in his existence. This was not the end for him, not just yet. His family needed him. His boyfriend needed him. It was too early to give in.

Niall closed his eyes, his fists were clenching on the side. All he had to do was to put all his energy and concentration on the one person that meant to him— _Zayn_.

And when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ceiling, recognizing the beeping sound of machines behind him. Niall squirmed on the bed, feeling something in his throat. As instincts kicked in, he grabbed whatever on his mouth, trying to pull it out.

“Doctor! Doctor!” He recognized the panic voice from his boyfriend. Within seconds, a doctor entered the room, followed by nurses to check up on the patient.

“Mr. Horan, you have a breathing tube, helping you to breathe. We will take it out. Blink once if you understand,” Niall did what he was told, wanting to get the tube out of his body because it was suffocating him. After a few minutes, Niall was breathing on his own, wiping the tears from his cheek.

“Thank God, you’re alright!” Zayn interjected, caressing the blonde’s hand.

“Mr. Horan, you had a heart attack. This is very alarming, considering your age. You seem awfully young to develop a cardiac arrest.” There was nothing left to do but for Niall to stare at the doctor. It was all coming back to him. Niall had a heart attack because of the heaviness of the stress that he undergoes after his boyfriend’s father accusing him of extortion. “According to your medical records, you have a heart condition called _Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy_. It is triggered by stress, most especially, emotional stress.”

“I know all about that, Doctor,” Niall answered, not wanting to remember when a doctor from before explained it to him. He knew all about it. If only Niall could just pretend that he didn’t have it, then everything would be a little bit better.

“It’s very unusual for a young person like you to develop this. Are you dealing with emotional stress?” Niall glanced at Zayn and sees the guilty expression on him. Then, he looked back at the doctor and answered with a fake smile on his face.

“No, Doctor. I’m living a stress-free life,” he lied. He would do anything just to get out of the hospital bed. Niall doesn’t know how long has he been unconscious, delaying what must be done—and that would be to talk to Zayn and explained to him that he would be backing out on their business agreement with Mr. Carlton. In his defense, Niall wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Zayn’s family disowned one of their own.

“When can I go?” Niall asked. “No offense, Doctor, but I’m not really a hospital kind of guy,” he joked, making light of the situation.

“All your vital signs are normal so for now, I will let you go,” Dr. Nassirio said. “But I would still recommend you to take things slowly. There’s a reason why heart attacks are called the silent killer.”

“I understand,” Niall nodded, doing the best he can to get rid of the doctor. Once the physician left the room to get the release form, he watched Zayn closed the door. Those brown eyes held him captive for seconds. Everything must’ve happened so fast, he was bit startled when Zayn kissed him. Not just a regular, innocent kiss but a lustful, passionate, and burning kind of kiss. Of course, Niall reciprocated it with much greater intensity. When the urgency of air is needed, they pulled themselves apart.

“I am so glad that you’re alright,” Zayn smiled, pushing the loose blonde hair strands poking his boyfriend’s hypnotic blue eyes. “I got really scared.”

“I’m alright now, Zayn. I need to get out of here,” Niall insisted, slowly pulling himself up. “Did you call my parents?”

“Uh… no,” Zayn hesitated. Although, it was the first thing that he thought of when he received the disturbing phone call days ago. “Should I?”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t,” Niall felt a sense of relief. He doesn’t want his parents to worry about him. It’s his problem and not theirs. Niall was sure that if they found out about it, they would drop everything to fly in here which Niall doesn’t want to happen. “How long have I been out?”

“Three days,” Zayn replied, seeing the blonde gasping. He could see the panic in those blue eyes, making more worried about his boyfriend’s health. Stress was the one thing that Zayn didn’t want for Niall.

“We have to get out of here. I still need to talk to Mr. Carlton.”

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin. I already notified him about what happened.”

“And what did he say?” Fear was creeping on Niall. He doesn’t want to get scolded again because of his weak, stupid heart.

“He gave us one more week to settle everything. Don’t worry, Pumpkin. Everything will be alright,” Zayn reassured his boyfriend that nothing would separate them and he wouldn’t let anything or anyone stand between them. Zayn waited for a very long time to be with Niall. Even death won’t stand a chance against them.

“No, I need to—” The door opened, revealing a nurse with the release papers and also to detach the IV needle on his arm. Both of them were quiet as the nurse was working on her duties. Zayn watched, putting his hands on his jacket but then he felt the same velvet box on one of the pocket, making him more anxious and nervous.

_I have to do this._ The mantra he kept telling himself. He almost lost Niall once, almost killing him in the process. Zayn doesn’t want to go through that hellhole anymore. As of this moment, he wanted to show to Niall that he was in this for the long haul, spending the rest of his life until his dying breath with Niall. He gripped hard on the velvet box as the time felt like it stood still, thinking about how to approach Niall with this. Zayn was running scenarios in his head as his eyes were watching the nurse, taking off the IV from his boyfriend’s arm. He doesn’t even have a speech prepared, wondering if that was a good idea to just wing it. But once the nurse left the room, Zayn was observing carefully his boyfriend, his heart beating irregularly.

“Where are my clothes?” Niall asked, his eyes moved swiftly from left to right, looking for the desired items. He grabbed it as Zayn handed it to him. “I need to change.”

“Okay…” The answer almost came out as a squeak. Zayn doesn’t typically feel scared but at the moment, he was freaking terrified that he might screw this up. Now, he was regretting not having a speech prepared. A million of thoughts popped into his head. _What if…_

Niall rushed to the bathroom to change the hospital gown to his regular, casual clothing. As he was undressing himself, he was rehearsing in his head on how to say to Zayn that he was backing out on the agreement. And that could only mean one thing—that the two of them must break up.

Meanwhile, Zayn was pacing in front of the bathroom door. Both of his hands were trembling from the nerves. He even asked himself if he should just go down on one knee, offering the ring to Niall. Or was that too obvious?

“That’s too common,” Zayn hissed. “I need to come up with something.” But the nerves got the worse of him when he heard the door was slowly opening. With no options left, Zayn went down on one knee, raising the ring in front of the door.

“Zayn, we have to—” There were no words to describe how surprised he was to see Zayn on one knee, holding up a diamond ring in front of him. Niall probably had his mouth gaping wide open as well his blue eyes widening in shock with his hands covering his mouth.

“Zayn, what are you doing?” Niall asked after recovering from the shock. It was a stupid question to ask. Of course, he knew what Zayn was doing. He didn’t expect for his boyfriend to do some grand romantic gesture.

Zayn slowly looked up with both of his hands holding up the ring in front of his boyfriend. He stared at him with so many emotions, baring himself completely in front of the love of his life.

“Ever since I met you, Niall, my life changed completely in more ways that I could ever imagine. You are the beacon of light that shines my way every time I get lost in the dark. You guide me through the worst time of my life. You held my hand, never letting me go and to make sure that I will never give up on myself. When I’m with you, I feel whole and complete, something that I never felt with anyone before. You make me want to become a better version of myself. That’s something I thought I could never want for myself. I wish I could give you the world but instead I am here down on one knee offering you my heart, body, and soul, only for you to take…” Zayn spoke the genuine words of his beating heart.

“I want you to know that **_You Mean The World To Me…_** ”

(Author’s Note: I’m sure by now you were screaming your lungs out. Some of you are rolling all over the floor. This is where I got the title of the book. Pretend that there’s a music background on them—[PLAY THE VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v26r42zlIro). I changed some of the lyrics :D)

 

_If you could give me one good reason_

_Why I should believe you_

_Believe in all the things that you tell._

_And I would sure like to believe you_

_My heart wants to receive you_

_Just make me know that you are sincere._

_You know I’d love for you to lead me_

_And follow thru completely_

_So won’t you give me all I ask for._

_And if you give your very best_

_To bring me happiness_

_I’ll show you just how much I adore you._

_Cause you mean the world to me,_

_You are my everything_

_I swear the only thing that matters, matters to me._

_Oh baby, baby baby baby,_

_Baby, cause you mean so much_

_to me._

_Now its gonna take some workin’_

_But I believe you’ll worth it_

_As long as your intentions are good_

_(so good)_

_There is just one way to show it_

**_Pumpkin_ ** _, I hope you know it_

_That no one could love you like I could._

_Lord knows I want to trust you_

_And always how I’d love you_

_I’m not sure if love is enough, baby_

_And I will not be forsaken_

_And I hope there’s no mistaken_

_So tell me that you’ll always be true._

_You mean the world to me_

_You are my everything_

_I swear the only thing that matters, matters to me_

_Oh baby baby baby baby_

_baby, cause you mean so much_

_You mean so much to me._

_Oh you mean the world to me_

_You are my everything_

_I swear the only thing that matters, matters to me._

_Oh baby baby baby baby_

_baby cause you mean so much to me_

_There’s a feeling in my heart_

_That I know I can’t escape_

_So please don’t let me fall_

_Don’t let it be too late_

_There’s a time when words are good_

_and they just get in the way_

_So show me how you feel_

_Baby I’m for real_

_Oh baby baby baby baby!_

_Cause you mean the world to me_

_You are my everything_

_I swear the only thing that matters, matters to me._

_Oh baby baby baby baby_

_Baby cause you mean so much to me darling._

 

Happiness filled up Niall; his blue eyes showed signs of it as tears were slowly flowing out, creating a glistening look on his cheeks. The thought he had earlier that breaking up with Zayn vanished in his mind. There was no way he could turn down the only person that gave him the joy that he was looking his entire life.

_This is it. I want this for myself._ Those words kept echoing in his mind. All of his entire life, it was filled with sacrifices after sacrifices, and now an opportunity was showing on his doorsteps, leading him to his happiness. What kind of person would Niall be if turned his back on the love of his life?

 

Niall slowly removed the hands covering his mouth. A real, genuine smile etched on his face directed at Zayn. Zayn mimicked the action. Silence filled the entire room as blue eyes met with brown, hazel ones. That one moment was all they needed to confirm their love for one another.

“Niall Horan, my Pumpkin, and the love of my life for eternity, will you do the honor of making me the happiest and the luckiest man alive by marrying me?”

The smile on grin morphed into grin one as the answer was about to slip at the tip of his tongue. But suddenly…

Suddenly, Niall noticed something in the ring. Because of the clear vision he had due to his reading glasses, he saw something on the ring that broke his heart into pieces.

Niall saw a cursive engraving on the ring, stating…

 

**_Zayn and Camille Forever…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you feel of the chapter so far? I know the ending was a bit cruel. 
> 
> What will you do if you are in Niall's situation when your special someone gives you something intended for his/her ex? I'm just curious about your insights and reaction. 
> 
> A little preview for next week:
> 
>  
> 
> _As Zayn read the inscription of Zayn and Camille Forever on the ring, the raven-haired lad felt his insides turned upside down as an intense cold shiver ran past through him. His hands started to shake, fearing for the worse. Zayn slowly looked up at Louis with a blank expression on his face._
> 
>  
> 
> _“You do not, I repeat, you do not use a ring for an ex to your boyfriend,” Louis emphasized every word of it._
> 
>  
> 
> _“I… I…” Zayn stuttered badly as words literally vanished in his head. “I didn’t know it’s Camille’s ring. I must’ve forgotten it.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Must have?” Louis asked incredulously. “Are you freaking kidding me?”_


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As Zayn read the inscription of **Zayn and Camille Forever** on the ring, the raven-haired lad felt his insides turned upside down as an intense cold shiver ran past through him. His hands started to shake, fearing for the worse. Zayn slowly looked up at Louis with a blank expression on his face._
> 
>  
> 
> _“You do not, I repeat, you do not use a ring for an ex to your boyfriend,” Louis emphasized every word of it._
> 
> _“I… I…” Zayn stuttered badly as words literally vanished in his head. “I didn’t know it’s Camille’s ring. I must’ve forgotten it.”_
> 
> _“Must have?” Louis asked incredulously. “Are you freaking kidding me?”_

“Zayn went down on one knee and proposed to me.”

The egg roll passing through Louis’ throat came blasting out on how it came in—through his mouth. He coughed hard, startling Niall and Sophia. All three of them were at Sophia’s condo, catching up with everybody.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!” Sophia squeals, jumping in the sofa cushion, ignoring Louis, who almost choked to death.

“Are you alright, Louis?” Niall asked, caressing hard his friend’s back. Louis’ face turned red with all these heavings and everything. Niall asked Sophia to get a glass of water. As soon as Sophia returned and after washing Louis’ throat and esophagus with water, his complexion was returning to normal as well as his breathing.

“Did you just say Zayn proposed to you?” Louis blinked multiple times, not believing in the words he just heard. He was not at all expecting Zayn to do the whole grand romantic gesture.

“Yes. The ring and getting on one knee stuff,” Niall answered nonchalantly, making himself comfortable on the sofa. Louis started to become suspicious with Niall not showing any signs of excitement.

Louis glanced at Niall’s hand, looking for the evidence. “So where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“The ring.”

“About that…” Niall paused, biting his fingernails, recalling the memory of yesterday, seeing Zayn down on one knee in front of him, offering an exquisite diamond ring. “I will tell you the story from the very beginning…”

“Make sure you don’t leave anything because I will know,” Louis scowled in a teasing way.

“Okay fine.” The blonde started from the beginning on how he insisted Zayn visit his family and how he met the Malik family on a more personal level.

“I was really nervous when I was at their door,” Niall said, recalling that one particular memory of that day. He could never forget the scowl on Waliyha when Zayn introduced him.

“Then what?” Sophia asked eagerly, hugging tightly a purple throw pillow with a floral design in the center. As Niall told the story, she visualized it in her mind as if she was there with them.

“Then, Zayn introduced me to his family as his boyfriend.”

“Oh my God!” Sophia shrilled, earning a glare from Louis as he plugged his index fingers in both ears to lessen the decibel piercing through his ears.

“How about trying not to shatter our eardrums, would ya?” Louis scowled in a friendly manner at Sophia.

“Sorry…” Sophia chuckled.

Niall continued the storytelling. Both Louis and Sophia were listening carefully to the words coming from their blonde friend.

“Everything is going great until I found out about Zayn…”

“Ooohhh… I bet he knocked up some girl,” Sophia teased, earning a weird look from Louis.

“Sophia, you’re watching too much daytime TV shows,” Louis retorted back, rolling his eyes out. But a silence traveled through the air as they exchanged glances. “Now that you mention, it could be possible since you know… Zayn is…”

“Nope, he didn’t knock up some girl,” Niall cocked an eyebrow on his friends. “Do you want me to tell the story or not?”

“Sorry… sorry…” Both Louis and Sophia grinned, nudging Niall to go on with the story.

“Anyways, I was on the balcony of their house, enjoying that afternoon breeze then suddenly I felt a presence behind me. When I turned around, I saw Waliyha. I knew that when Zayn introduced me to the family, Waliyha doesn’t like me at all. Anyways, I’m trying my best not to be a snob at his sister even though she was looking at me like when Perrie glares at me every time I’m with Zayn, you know.”

“Ugh, that witch again?” Louis was not at all subtle to express his loathsome at his friend’s former fake girlfriend.

“So, Waliyha told me that Zayn was with this girl even before he auditioned for the X-Factor. The relationship was so serious that he made a promise to that girl.”

“What promise?” Sophia questioned, noticing the pain on his blonde friend.

“That Zayn will marry this girl someday,” Niall said, staring at his friends with a blank expression.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Louis shrieked, his cerulean orbs widening in shock. “What?!”

“And get this, that girl who is named Camille, is Zayn’s first love and first girlfriend,” Niall stated. “That’s not the worst of all. Waliyha told me that most of her things are still in Zayn’s room.”

“Oh my God!” Sophia covered his mouth with that same throw pillow. “That’s… That’s…”

“I know, right?” Niall agreed. “Of course, I don’t wanna believe her so I pretended that I was not feeling well so I ask Zayn if I could nap in his room and he agreed. At the back of my mind, I had this gut feeling that Waliyha was just messing with my head, telling me lies but once I got inside his room, I was really disappointed to see some girl clothes on his entire room. And there were some picture frames on his bedside table. Zayn and some other girl who I assume is Camille.”

Louis was dumbfounded to react on what he found out.

“I am going to strangle Zayn!” Louis hissed. “How could he be so stupid!”

“Wait, let me get this straight…” Sophia asked. “Are they still seeing each other?”

“No, wait. I’m not done yet,” Niall interrupted them before they could formulate false conclusions in their mind. “Zayn said that nothing is going on between them as he cleared up any evidence of him and his ex in his room. I don’t know what he did with it. I wanted to believe him…”

“Well, did you?” Louis asked, seeing the confusion setting in on his blonde friend. The friendship he formed with Niall was something that he cherished the same as the importance of what he had with his family.

“I do?” The response from the blonde came out as question unintentionally. Actually, he wanted to believe his boyfriend that nothing was going on with them anymore but he had this gut feeling that it wasn’t the case. Those were unproven and with no evidence to back them up. For now, he was going to believe Zayn that he and his ex-girlfriend were over.

“Anyways, just go on with the story.”

“But things turned for worse during dinner time,” Niall said. The horrible memory of that dinner played again in his mind. A lot of emotions were brewing up inside of him. It was not even possible to name them all.

“Why, what happen?” Sophia asked this time.

“Camille showed up.”

“Holy mackerel!” There were no words to express how much surprised Louis and Sophia at that moment. At one point, they heart stopped beating for a millisecond.

“Oh my God, that’s—”

“Horrible? Awkward? Pissed off?” Niall humored his friends. “Yes, I was feeling all of those things that night.”

“What did Zayn do?”

“I think he was just as surprised as I was with his ex-girlfriend showing up at their house. But I think Waliyha contacted her to mess everything up. I mean, not that I can blame her, considering she told me that if we pursue this relationship that Zayn will most likely be disowned by his family.”

“Wait, what—go back,” Louis felt his head was spinning in circles. There was too much information in the past minute or so.

“Well, you know, since Zayn is Muslim and homosexuality are strictly forbidden, so…” Niall trailed off. For all these years, all he wanted was to be given a chance to be with Zayn and now that there was a hindrance for them to be together, Niall doesn’t know what to do now.

“That sucks…” Sophia commented, frowning. “What are you gonna do now? Break up with him?”

“I really don’t know,” Niall sighed in disappointment. “I mean I love Zayn with all my heart but would my conscience be able to take this if his family kicked him out? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep at night, knowing it was my fault.”

“Did you tell Zayn about this?” Louis asked, sounding a little bit concern. Sure, he wanted them to be together but it seemed like the world was working against them.

“If I tell Zayn about this, would you think that he will go along with it?” Niall retorted back. Knowing Zayn, Niall could practically visualize in his head what his boyfriend’s response going to be.

“Good point,” Louis nodded. He knew for a fact that Zayn would go to hell and back just to stay with Niall. It was most unlikely that Zayn would agree with them breaking up.

“Anyways, that’s not the end of the story,” Niall said.

“There’s more?” Sophia gasped; her eyes widening in shock. “Come on, don’t be stingy, share it!”

“As you all know, Waliyha hated my guts already, but she said something at the dinner table that made me really upset.”

“What is it?”

“She said, facing Camille, quote and unquote, ‘You remember when I caught you and my brother having sex.’” Within seconds, Niall expected the reaction on their faces. You could literally stuff tennis balls in their mouth on how wide it was.

“That girl is really something, isn’t she?” Louis was not at all subtle expressing his opinion. “If that were me, I would probably throw something at her.”

“Louis!” Niall gasped, reprimanding his brunette friend. Of course, Louis meant it as a joke but still he would never say something like that to Waliyha. “They hate me already and what makes you think I’ll do something like that.”

“I was saying that it was an _option_ …” Louis shrugged off, humoring his friend.

“But the question still remains, what will you do now, Niall?” No matter how hard Niall to deny it, breaking up with Zayn felt like a wrong decision. If he pushed this through, the possibility of Zayn losing his family was very likely to happen. Niall thought of what he would do if the roles were reversed. Just thinking about abandoning his family for love made his stomach turned upside down.

“The story isn’t finished yet…” Niall said, earning attentiveness from his friends.

“There’s more?”

“Yes,” Niall answered. “Zayn got really upset when Waliyha told that remark about him and his ex. He started screaming at his sister but then his father said to stop but of course, Zayn defended me which I really appreciate,” Niall felt the warmness spreading across his cheek, recalling that memory with Zayn. “I was really uncomfortable with all their bickering. I got the feeling that it was all my fault. If I didn’t show up to their home, none of this would happen.”

“Awww, don’t say that Nialler,” Louis frowned. “It’s Zayn’s sister. It’s all her fault.”

Niall nodded at Louis, proceeding with the story. “So I apologized to Zayn’s parents if my presence somehow made a friction in their home then I left but before I could leave the home, Zayn’s father did something that pissed me off.”

“What is it?” Sophia questioned. She could feel the nerves on her entire body trembling as well.

“He’s accusing me off extorting money from Zayn because he had this notion in his head that I planned the video to fund Theo’s treatment.”

“Son of a—”

“Language, Louis…” Niall reprimanded his fuming friend from his seat. The blonde had the same reaction that night but of course, he didn’t voice it out because it was his father’s boyfriend. “So I told them that I didn’t plan anything regarding about that video and I didn’t ask Zayn for money, not even a single penny. Then, I told them that quote and unquote, ‘I might be poor but I am not a gold digger.’”

“Oh, wow, you made me so proud,” Louis grinned, giving his blonde friend a big warm hug. “That ought them to shut up, right?”

“Yeah.” Niall agreed. “Then, I get the hell out of there. But after sprint walking, because I don’t want Zayn to catch up with me, my left arm hurts then my chest hurts. Somehow, I ended up in the hospital.”

“Whoa! What?!” Louis exclaimed. “What happened, are you alright?”

“I’m alright now. It’s my heart acting up again,” Niall sighed in disappointment. If only he could wish for something that would be to have a stronger heart.

“Maybe you need to speak to a cardiologist,” Louis suggested.

“Oh, wow, ladies and gentlemen, Louis Tomlinson expanding his vocabulary,” Niall clapped his hands together to tease his friend. As a result, a loud noise erupted in the entire living room.

“Hey, shut up!” Louis hit back at Niall in a playful manner. “I read stuff too, you know,” he sulked, pouting.

“So what happen next?” Sophia asked, wanting to know the whole story of his friend being engaged. She was a sucker for hearing stories like this.

“Then when I wake up, Zayn was there with me. He was crying and apologizing on behalf of his father and sister,” Niall explained. “But seeing Zayn like that broke my heart as if someone kicked his puppy or something so I gave in. And we kissed.”

Sophia shrilled, feeling every sensation in her entire body.

“Sophia, lower it down,” Louis scowled at Sophia.

“Sorry…” Sophia apologized, grinning. “Then what happened next?”

“I panic because I didn’t know how long I was out then Zayn answered me. Then, I go to the bathroom to change my clothes. While I was changing, I was so sure of breaking up with Zayn because it’s the right thing to do but when I open the door, I saw him down on one knee, offering a diamond ring to me.”

And once again, Sophia shrilled but this time, it was louder. Louis nudged her on the side, scowling at her in a friendly way and asked, “What did I just tell you?”

“Sorry… I’m just so excited,” Sophia smiled. “Come on, continue…”

“Then he said something about me being his light. I don’t exactly remember his entire speech I’m too shock on what was happening. But the only thing I remember when Zayn told me…”

“…What?” Sophia asked anxiously, still hugging the throw pillow but with much force to the point that it might explode if Sophia put more pressure on it.

“Zayn told me, ‘ ** _You Mean The World To Me_**.’”

Sophia could not hold the excitement pulsating through her entire body. To compensate for that, he grabbed Louis by the shoulder and shook him off as if they had a 10.0 earthquake magnitude. Louis felt dizzy right after. He was even worried if his brain was still functioning properly.

“Oh wow, I am so gonna throw up on you…” Louis commented.

“So, where’s the ring?” Sophia asked, staring at Niall’s hands.

“About that…” Niall paused, recalling that moment when he found that engraved ring. “I was going to say yes, but then I noticed something in the ring.”

“What?”

“I saw that it was an engraved ring. But what hurts me the most when I saw ‘Zayn and Camille Forever…’ inscription.”

“Oh my God!” Sophia was utterly shocked. She was not expecting something like that. This kind of horrible things only happened in TV drama and not in real life.

“I was really heartbroken that Zayn will give me the ring that was supposed for his ex.”

“I am going to wring his neck!” Louis growled, fuming at Zayn. At the back of his mind, he was expecting that Zayn would do something like this but since Niall was happy with Zayn so he didn’t do anything at all. He needed to talk to Zayn as in right at this moment to teach the Bradford lad something to remember by.

“Louis, violence is not the answer,” Sophia said, not wanting for Louis to hurt another human being.

“Why are you defending him? He hurt Niall!”

“I know but—”

“Then let me ask you this, what if Liam gave you something that was supposed to be for Danielle…”

“Louis!” Niall gasped, scowling at Louis. But when he glanced at Sophia, he saw that the girl was really hurt. Niall hugged her, caressing her back, whispering in her ears. “Forgive Louis, he doesn’t know what he was saying.” Sophia nodded.

“So what did you do after that?” Sophia asked.

“I told Zayn no, that I was not going to marry him,” Niall answered, recalling the pain in those golden amber eyes. “I didn’t tell him the right reason why I turned him down.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” Niall snapped. “I just hate Zayn, that’s all I know!”

Both Louis and Sophia felt sorry for their blonde friend. If they were in the same position as Niall was, they wouldn’t be able to predict what they were able to do. But they admire Niall for being strong at that moment.

“To actually think to give me a ring that was supposed to be for her, that was really insensitive. I don’t believe I can be with him anymore.”

“Whoa—Niall… that’s…”

“I love Zayn, I truly do but after hurting me like this, it feels like Aiden all over again but, this time, it was much worse, he fucking crushed my heart…” Niall felt the prickly sensation in his eyes. Within seconds, tears rolled down to his cheeks, feeling every anger in his entire body.

“Niall…” Louis cooed.

“No… I can’t stay here… Sorry… I just need to be alone…” Niall stood up, leaving the condo all by himself.

*****

Some random news about a burning building was on the TV but Zayn was not paying attention at all. He sat on the sofa, playing through his mind moment by moment on how things turn for the worse. His mind was all filled up with Niall. He did everything he could to sweep off on his feet but he didn’t get the answer he was hoping for. That definitely shrunk his self-confidence to the ground.

“What did I do wrong?” Zayn hissed, biting his fingernails. “I did everything right: getting down on one knee, saying a moving speech, and the sparkling diamond ring.” No matter how many times Zayn played in his head the scene between him and his boyfriend, he kept ending up with nothing. All of these annoying thoughts came to a halt when he heard a pounding sound on the door.

He opened the door, seeing a scowling Louis on the doorstep. Without any warning, Louis shoved him off, giving way for Louis to come in.

“Please do come in…” Zayn mocked, watching Louis pacing in the living room. He could tell that his bandmate was agitated by something.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Zayn was startled when Louis turned sharply on him, poking him in the chest.

“Hey! You’re the one who marched in here and start cursing at me,” Zayn answered, still staring back at Louis. “I should be the one asking you that question.”

“I know what you did.”

“What I did?”

“Don’t play that dummy card on me, Zayn,” Louis scoffed. “I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Louis, I really don’t know what you’re talking about…” Zayn said, grabbing the TV remote, turning off the TV because it was starting to annoy him.

“Fine!” Louis snarled. “I know you proposed to Niall.”

“Oh…” That was the only thing that Zayn could say at the moment. He didn’t know that news spread that quickly. Now, he was starting to wonder how long would it take until it reached all over the Internet. The last thing that Zayn needed right now was to be a laughingstock. “How did you—”

“He told me.”

“Of course, he did.” Zayn shouldn’t be surprised at all and yet he was. It was only natural for Louis to found out about his epic fail on proposing because his boyfriend was Louis’ best friend. “And I’m sure he was laughing while he was telling the story.”

Without any warning, Zayn felt a pain vibrating in his forehead as Louis flicked him on the head.

“Ouch!” Zayn shrieked. “That hurts, you know.” He complained, rubbing the painful spot on his forehead.

“What is the matter with you!”

“Hey! You’re the one starting flicking at me!” Zayn growled back. He couldn’t understand why Louis was acting childish. “What is your problem, anyway?”

“Oh God, you are such a bloody idiot!” Louis shrugged, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Say that again and I will rearrange your face, Louis. Mark my words!” Zayn threatened. The vocal attack Louis had on him was getting below the belt and Zayn doesn’t appreciate it.

“Niall was not laughing when he was telling the story. He was fucking upset because of what you did!”

“What I did?” Zayn gasped. “For your information, I should be the one feeling angry right now because he turned me down.” The anger was rising again inside of him. The horrible scene of Niall saying no to him kept playing in his mind until it looked like a videotape in a loop.

“Give me the ring,” Louis ordered.

“What ring?”

“The engagement ring, you fucker!”

“Louis, I don’t appreciate that foul tone of yours. I’m warning you one last time, if you don’t change your attitude, I will punch you…” Zayn spoke in a low growling voice.

“Just give me the damn ring!”

“Why?”

“Ugh, Zayn!” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes out in frustration. “I will show you what went wrong.”

Even Zayn was a little skeptical with Louis, he did what Louis asked and get the ring. He watched Louis stare intently at the diamond ring.

“Come here,” Louis waved at him as Zayn got closer to his bandmate. “This is where all hell breaks loose.”

As Zayn read the inscription of **_Zayn and Camille Forever_** on the ring, the raven-haired lad felt his insides turned upside down as an intense cold shiver ran past through him. His hands started to shake, fearing for the worse. Zayn slowly looked up at Louis with a blank expression on his face.

“You do not, I repeat, you do not use a ring for an ex to your boyfriend,” Louis emphasized every word of it.

“I… I…” Zayn stuttered badly as words literally vanished in his head. “I didn’t know it’s Camille’s ring. I must’ve forgotten it.”

“Must have?” Louis asked incredulously. “Are you freaking kidding me?”

Zayn was starting to realize why Niall turned him down, and why Niall completely ignored him on their way back to London. He had no right to think that Niall was playing with his heart but instead it was the other way around…

“Louis… What am I gonna do…” His lips were quivering in terror as the realization was starting to set in Zayn. A million of things popped into his head and none of those things were good.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Zayn, but I think Niall is never going to forgive you.” Hearing that from Louis shattered Zayn in more ways than he could imagine. Just the thought of his blonde boyfriend hated him his entire life was worse than being sentenced for life in jail.

“Louis, you gotta help me…” As the fear set in Zayn, he grabbed Louis by the arm, pleading for his life to helping him.

“I don’t know, Zayn…” Louis sighed. “You’ve dug yourself a big hole.”

“Please, Louis… I can’t have Niall hate me forever…” An image popped into his head of Niall leaving him because of his stupidity. If only he could have smashed his head at something, he would’ve done that.

“Well… I hate to break it to you, Zayn, but I think this is the end for you and Niall…”

“No… no… no…” Zayn shook his head. The fear in him tripled in size as the realization of their relationship crashing into the ground. Zayn can’t have that at all. They were just barely starting. “I can’t lose Niall. That’s not an option. You have to help me.”

“Well…” Louis paused, staring at Zayn deeply. The gears in his head were slowly turning as a solution was getting clearer and clearer.

“Well, what?”

“I have thought of a solution to your problem.”

“Then, tell me what the bloody solution!” The hold on Louis’ arm was getting more intense as Zayn’s fingernails were puncturing Louis’ skin.

“Chill out, man!” Louis pulled himself off from Zayn. He was starting to freak out with Zayn getting all desperate. “But you’re not going to like it.”

“I don’t care!” Zayn replied quickly. He would do anything for Niall so whatever Louis was planning, he would do it in a heartbeat without hesitation. “I’m desperate here so hit me with your best shot!”

“You need to fuck him.”

“What?” Zayn blinked twice. He was not at all expecting that one.

“Not just your regular fucking. You have to let him feel this raw, animalistic, dirty kind of fucking.”

“Uh…” That was all Zayn could respond. He was not sure if he heard things. “What?”

“What, are you deaf now?” Louis snarled. That was the only solution he could come up for the blonde to forgive Zayn.

“Louis… We haven’t talked about that… I don’t think I can do that,” Zayn sighed. He was still feeling a little iffy about Louis’ suggestion. It was not that he was disgusted by Niall but the thought of being intimate with a guy was still new to him. But then, he remembered the sex dream he had with Niall—every kiss and every touch was searing his entire body through the bone. It was the most exquisite feeling he had in his whole life.

“I mean, if you really wanted to be single that badly then ignore what I’m saying…” Louis mocked, trying to knock some sense into Zayn.

“Of course not. I don’t wanna be single. I’m in a relationship with Niall.”

“Not for long…” Louis answered mockingly. “This would turn out like the Aiden incident.”

The mention of the demonic name snapped Zayn instantly like lightning on a stormy night.

“Why would you even say his name?” Zayn snarled. “And what incident are you talking about?”

“Remember, months ago, when we were on a plane to Italy. I told you to fuck him and you insistently say no because you’re not into dudes. And during that time, Niall met Aiden, because of your stupidity, and you were too late to admit that you want him. Then, Niall chose Aiden, leaving you with nothing. Do you really want that to happen again?”

Louis apparently painted a vivid picture in Zayn’s mind. Because of his stubbornness, he lost Niall to a demonic person who brought Niall misery. _Louis is right_ , he thought. If Zayn kept going in this direction, it was just a matter of time before he lost Niall, maybe, this time, it was for good. That thought terrified Zayn.

“I mean, if I were Niall, I would’ve dumped you right then by giving me your ex’s ring. No buts and no ifs,” Louis said frankly. “You’re lucky, Zayn, that Niall was just ignoring you. If he is really important to you, you can put all your pride and feelings aside. Niall was the one who was hurt in this situation and it’s only up to you whether you want him in your life.”

Things were starting to make sense in his head. And once again, Louis was right, pointing details to Zayn. He should’ve never felt any kind of skepticism about sleeping with a guy. Niall was not just an ordinary guy.

Niall was the missing half of his heart.

“You’re right, Louis,” Zayn nodded. With a renewed courage bubbling up inside of him. He must win Niall all over again. And this time, he would not fail. “I will do it!”

“Really?” Louis chirped, clasping his hands together. “I can’t believe this.”

Zayn was a bit surprised when Louis handed him a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

“What’s this?”

“This is all you need,” Louis grinned. “Make sure to go all the way.”

“Louis…” Zayn whined, his cheeks reddening as a result.

“I wasn’t really sure if I can convince you and I’m glad I did. So, go have sex!” Louis nudged Zayn out of the door. “He’s probably at his flat right now.”

*****

Zayn would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He could hear every pounding sensation in his chest. As soon as he stood at the front door of his boyfriend’s flat, Zayn took a couple of breathing exercises to calm himself down. His future was riding on this so he better be prepared. Failing was not an option this time.

He grabbed his phone, opening the camera app as he faced it towards him. He had to make sure that he looked absolutely irresistible. He gently ran his hand on his hair, making him look more ravishing. When all the preparations were done, he took one more deep breath before knocking on the door.

It didn’t take that long before the door opened, revealing Niall on the door.

“Hello, Niall…” He smirked, his golden amber eyes were burning with passion and lust as he slowly licked his lips from top to bottom.

“Zayn, what are you—” He didn’t let the blonde finish as he grabbed his boyfriend’s shirt, pulling him in an abrupt manner in his direction. Zayn didn’t waste any second as he crashed his lips towards his boyfriend, massaging it, caressing it gently, teasing Niall to want more. And his plan worked as he felt Niall reciprocating his action. Slowly, he moved his hand to his boyfriend’s cheeks, cupping it as he deepened the kiss and shoving his tongue inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. Tongues danced together in sync as the fire of passion was burning alive on both of them.

They pulled apart when there was a need for air. Zayn caught himself smirking when he saw those blue eyes. Zayn went on the attack again but this time, he nibbled on his boyfriend’s neck, eliciting a response right away from his blonde boyfriend. The sound of a soft moan from his boyfriend was fueling his intense desire to pleasure Niall all the way.

“Z-Za-yn…” Niall moaned, his eyes were shut close as the sensation of a wet tongue, making him shiver. “W-what a-are… you do-doing…”

Zayn pulled away from his boyfriend, staring deeply into those blue eyes. He used his golden amber orbs that were filled with lust as he answered his boyfriend’s question in a low, growling, irresistible voice.

“Niall, I am going to fuck you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited as I am? I already finish writing the continuation but it will be available next week so you have to wait for a little bit.
> 
> Initially, I wanted to end this book but something tells me I shouldn't. In that case, I have some question for you, guys.
> 
> Do you want me to bring back Aiden? Because if not, I'd be introducing a new character that will stand between Zayn and Niall. The details are not yet complete but this new character will appear sometime in the future.
> 
> A little preview for next week:  
>  _Zayn undressed his boyfriend, loving every second of it on how curvy his boyfriend was. He could not wait until he made Niall screamed his fucking name._
> 
> _“I want to get inside of you…” He growled in a commanding, seductive voice with his lustful golden amber eyes._
> 
> _“Yes… please…” Niall whimpered in excitement. He had been dreaming about this for years. He couldn’t believe that he was going to have sex with Zayn Malik. Niall even asked himself if he was dreaming because if he was then, he doesn’t want to wake up anymore and stay with this dream for eternity._


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Zayn undressed his boyfriend, loving every second of it on how curvy his boyfriend was. He could not wait until he made Niall screamed his fucking name._   
>  _“I want to get inside of you…” He growled in a commanding, seductive voice with his lustful golden amber eyes._   
>  _“Yes… please…” Niall whimpered in excitement. He had been dreaming about this for years. He couldn’t believe that he was going to have sex with Zayn Malik. Niall even asked himself if he was dreaming because if he was then, he doesn’t want to wake up anymore and stay with this dream for eternity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Or what I call SAD (Single Awareness Day) LOL. 
> 
> It was a good thing that this day that people are making babies so if you are born in November, most likely your parents had sexy time, making you in the process. Remember, it takes nine months to stay inside in the mother's womb. February is the second month so count nine after that---and it's November. Sorry if I offend anyone, I was just trying to make everyone laugh, and I'm just weird.
> 
> This chapter contains smut content so consider yourself warned!
> 
> It took me a whole week to write this smut, and I don't know why. It should be an easy task, considering I love #Ziall so much, and yet I can't write it well. I think this is the last smut I will write for a while.

The burning fire of passion didn’t leave them. Zayn kept the relentless attack of his tongue on his boyfriend’s mouth while his hands were preoccupied unbuttoning his boyfriend’s red polo shirt. Niall felt his head was spinning in circles as an overwhelming pleasure took over his body.

Niall whimpered in pain as he hit his back as a result of his boyfriend’s rough manhandling. He had to admit that being dominated was always irresistible to him.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry, Pumpkin…” Zayn apologized, caressing his boyfriend’s back. His golden amber eyes sparkled with adoration as it landed on his boyfriend smiling back at him. “You are so fuckin’ hot, Niall…” Then, he continued attacking his boyfriend’s neck, licking every inch of it. He got even more turned on as Niall delivered a shivering moan that he felt through his core.

Niall pulled away from Zayn, trying to control himself, and asked, “What’s gotten into you?”

“No, Pumpkin, come back here,” Zayn begged, stretching his arms away to grab on his boyfriend as if he was his lifeline. “I’m not done with you yet,” he growled. His eyes were still burning with lust. Once he successfully grabbed Niall, he pulled him in his direction, crashing their lips once again. Zayn let Niall know that he would not let him go.

“I want you so bad… Niall…”

Even if Niall tried to control his urges, he wasn’t able to do that with Zayn moaning like a cat in heat. He threw all logic aside for the meantime and let his boyfriend dominate him.

When Zayn rubbed his hand on Niall’s crotch, he got an instant reaction from Niall. Niall arched his back grind hard on his boyfriend’s hand. Each movement on both parties was making each other more aroused.

This was the first time for Niall to feel this kind of arousal. Even though it was not his first time to have sex. The first encounter was forced and he didn’t like it at all. But this one with Zayn, although it was rough, Niall was definitely enjoying it and all he could think about on how was he going to return the favor.

“God, you’re making my cock hard,” Zayn whispered, grinning at his sexually aroused blonde boyfriend. “I want you so bad, Niall!”

That was all it took for Niall to throw himself at Zayn, sucking his boyfriend’s lips. Although, he was not naturally dominant but he didn’t care. He just wanted to massage his boyfriend’s lips. He got even more turned on as Zayn reciprocated his actions while their hands were busy rubbing each other’s groins.

Niall led Zayn into his bedroom, shoving him into the wall, not giving Zayn room to move around. He stared deeply into those golden amber orbs that could say, “You’re mine and you’re not going anywhere!”

Zayn grinned seductively as the dominant quality of Niall was somehow overpowering him. He had to admit that it was extremely hot.

“I wanna suck you off, Zayn…”

“No, let me suck you first.”

“Really?” Niall had a confused look on his face. “You wanna do that?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Somehow, Niall was getting skeptical about the sudden change on Zayn. The last time they did this sexual encounter was on a plane to Ireland and he sensed that Zayn was not at all getting into someone’s cock. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Zayn.”

“You know, Niall, you do talk a lot,” Zayn replied. “I’m fucking horny right now. If I say I want to suck your hard cock, I will suck your cock!” He growled, giving a dominant vibe that made Niall even more turned on.

Zayn went down on his knees, unbuttoning the pants of his boyfriend. His hands were slightly trembling not out of fear but out of excitement. He glanced up, seeing those blue eyes looking down on him fueled more the desire beating inside of him. After successfully pulling down the pants, a tightened underwear staring in front of him, all Zayn could do was to gulp hard. He was actually going to do it. Zayn gently put his hand on the elastic band part of the underwear, slowly pulling it in a downward direction. Then, a hardened cock sprung out, teasing him to do something about it.

He was not someone who would turn down a challenge. He had to make this right, losing Niall would mean losing his life. Zayn slowly wrapped around his hand at the base of his boyfriend’s manhood, looking up again at Niall whose eyes were burning with lust.

Zayn moistened his lips, his eyes were not leaving at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend’s glory. He leaned forward with his slightly open as the exhilaration feeling was enveloping him. Zayn felt the reaction of his boyfriend with his mouth sucking the life out of his boyfriend’s cock. This was his first time to go down to a guy and he must admit that a cock in a mouth was definitely a turn on. Zayn proceeded pleasure the fuck out of Niall. His hand was moving up and down while his tongue was too busy slapping on the head and the shaft of his boyfriend’s penis.

“Oh God!” Niall felt his entire body was splitting in two as the relentless pleasure washed all over him. No one had ever done that to him before. His back arched in sweet torture, feeling the warm, moist mouth of his boyfriend rubbing his hardened member.

“Fuck!” Niall cursed, biting the back of his hand to restrain himself from screaming. He can’t have the neighbors listening to him and his boyfriend doing inappropriate things. The sensation of his dick rubbing against his boyfriend’s mouth sent him to the world where he and Zayn were the only occupants. He knew Zayn was wild but not this kind of wild to the point that he felt like he was about to pass out from the pleasure. Niall can’t take this type of exhilaration anymore but if he stayed like this one more minute, he might explode in his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Stop… stop…” Niall gently pushed away his boyfriend’s head away from his dick. His breathing was returning to normal. He noticed the disappointment in those golden amber eyes. “Look, Zayn, we need to slow down…”

“Why? Didn’t you like it at all?”

“I do but if you keep doing that I might spill in your mouth,” Zayn grinned after hearing that. he was more delighted that he was able to give at least a little bit of what he was going to do with his boyfriend later.

“Let me go down on you…”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” Zayn gasped, widening his eyes, pushing his head back as he freely drowns on the pleasure given by his blonde boyfriend. “Shit!” He cursed, merging both of his hands on his boyfriend’s head, gripping it tightly as he thrust forward, shoving his hardened dick on a warm, sensual orifice.

“Keep going, Niall…” he moaned. His breathing quicken as the thrusts was getting faster. The slapping wet sound of his dick in his boyfriend’s mouth sounded too erotic for him, fueling his undying quench of his sexual urges.

After fucking his boyfriend’s mouth for a couple more minutes, he grabbed Niall, throwing him on the bed. He liked the grin appearing on the blonde, the desire was sparkling in those blue eyes that he absolutely adored. Zayn climbed on the bed, hovering above his boyfriend. He slowly descended with both of his hands placed near Niall’s ear as he stared hungrily with passion in his boyfriend. Zayn noticed the redness of his boyfriend’s cheeks and he definitely love it seeing it on Niall.

“Come on… Zayn…”

“What?” He chuckled, teasing his blonde boyfriend.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“All in due time, Pumpkin,” Zayn placed a sensual, passionate kiss on Niall, which Niall reciprocated back intensely. Zayn was a bit startled when he felt Niall’s leg wrapping around his back, pulling himself as he grinding hard on his groin. Zayn couldn’t help but feel more aroused with Niall trying to dominate him.

“Someone is very impatient…” He teased, placing another set of hot kisses on his boyfriend’s chest going in the downward direction. Zayn loved how soft, silky his boyfriend’s skin was, more flawless than the girls he ever slept with. No one can compare how amazing Niall was. Niall was the best for him and the only one for him.

Both boys were moaning relentlessly, soaking themselves in this fire of passion as if there was no tomorrow. As of right now, all they wanted to do was to show one another how much they meant to each other. In this passion act of love was the only beginning of their lives and hoping for more.

Zayn undressed his boyfriend, loving every second of it on how curvy his boyfriend was. He could not wait until he made Niall screamed his fucking name.

“I want to get inside of you…” He growled in a commanding, seductive voice with his lustful golden amber eyes.

“Yes… please…” Niall whimpered in excitement. He had been dreaming about this for years. He couldn’t believe that he was going to have sex with Zayn Malik. Niall even asked himself if he was dreaming because if he was then, he doesn’t want to wake up anymore and stay with this dream for eternity.

“Oh, wait. I don’t have any condom in here,” Niall gasped, whining after realizing that they had to stop inappropriate things to one another. He had to practice safe sex.

Zayn smirked, making Niall questioned the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin. I got you covered,” Zayn pulled out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from his pants pocket, waving it at his blonde boyfriend. A seductive chuckle escaped from him.

“You came prepared, aren’t you?” Niall chuckled, thinking that Zayn planned everything beforehand. He snickered after the nodding respond from his boyfriend. “What would you do if I didn’t kiss you back earlier?”

“I would still try,” Zayn grinned. “You know me, Niall. I don’t give up that easily most especially when it comes to you.”

Niall blushed, blending a pinkish color on his cheeks. It was still a wonder how Zayn could function with these eroticism enveloping in both of them.

“Are you sure about this, Zayn?” He questioned, worried that his boyfriend was being coerced into doing something he doesn’t want to do. “I mean, I’d be okay if we don’t do this.”

“Don’t worry about me, Pumpkin. I really wanted this for me and for both of us. I want our relationship to evolve and this is just the first step.”

“But—” Zayn crashed his lips on his boyfriend to shut him up and Niall returned the favor. Those lips massaged one another, burning with undying passion.

After their sloppy, wet lip-locking action, Zayn decided to prepare his boyfriend on what they were about to do. He has never done this before and he would be lying if Zayn said that he wasn’t nervous and terrified at all. Zayn can’t mess this up but, after all, the perverted tips and advice Louis gave him, he thought that everything would be alright.

Niall gasped, gulping hard when he felt a pressure was poking into his hole. He winced at first, enduring the momentary pain vibrating in his ass.

“Pumpkin, are you alright?” Zayn questioned, noticing the pained expression on his boyfriend’s face. He was afraid that Niall was hurt.

“Yes… keep going…” Niall moaned, fucking the lubed single finger on his ass. “I’ll be fine.”

With the go signal from Niall, Zayn proceeded, adding one more finger, pushing it inside and pulling it out gently. As much as possible, he wanted Niall to be comfortable. Seconds later, he felt relief when the wincing expression disappeared from Niall as the seductive moans made him even more turned on. With his two lubed fingers inside, visualizing it as a scissor. He instantly received a reaction by his boyfriend squirming relentlessly that put a smile on his face.

“Fuck…” Niall groaned. “You have one hell of a magical hand. I really can’t wait for you to stretch me out.” Zayn was not going to lie but those words do things to him—dirty and inappropriate things.

Zayn could not take it anymore. If he spent one more second like this, he might combust. He stood up, tearing up the silver packet, revealing the latex condom. He pinched the tip, rolling it over on his fully erect cock. As he looked down at his boyfriend on the bed, he smiled because this was the moment for them to become one.

He climbed on the bed, hovering over his blonde boyfriend, looking at him with so much love and lust. He caressed the warm, rosy cheeks, and whispered, “This is it, Pumpkin. I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Zayn,” Niall responded, sliding his arms behind Zayn’s head, pulling him down until their lips met. Unlike before, the kiss they shared now was gentle, kind, and slow.

Zayn pulled apart from Niall, climbing down the bed. He positioned his boyfriend’s ass near the edge of the bed as he guided his hardened dick, teasing the hole. He grinned as the moans and groans reached to his ear.

“Niall, I’m going in, okay?” He said in a gentle voice, earning a nod from the blonde on the bed. Zayn slowly pushed his dick inch by inch. Niall instantly grabbed on the bed sheet, gripping it so tightly as the overwhelming pressure, stretching out his asshole.

“Oh—God—”

Zayn had a worried look on his face, wondering if his boyfriend was crying in pain or in pleasure. He hoped it was the latter because he’d really wanted this to happen.

“It hurts…” Zayn stopped from moving altogether, not wanting his boyfriend to be more in pain.

“You want me to stop?” He asked worriedly.

“No—keep going…” Niall moaned. “Just give me some time to adjust to your size.” Zayn smiled at that. Then, he continued pushing his dick inside but the moan coming from Niall got louder and louder until Zayn poked the prostate of his boyfriend.

“Shit!” Niall cursed in pleasure. “Zayn—you are so fucking huge!” Those words put a smile on him, knowing that his boyfriend appreciated and enjoying his size. A young man like him was so proud of the size of his manhood.

“You like that, huh?” Zayn growled, slapping his boyfriend’s ass. The sound of his hand produced from the impact in Niall’s ass made him excited as he continued pushing back and forth his hardened cock.

“Give it to me!” Niall responded back. “Come on, Zayn, fuck me!”

Those words sent Zayn a place where he can’t think straight anymore and all he wanted to do was to pleasure and made his boyfriend screamed his name at the top of his lungs.

Zayn quickened the pace, thrusting his hips in a faster pace as the moans and the begging from Niall got even more profound, making Zayn even more turned on. The warmth his dick felt as he rubbed the tight hole of his boyfriend, making feel this build up in his gut, letting him know that he was getting there. Zayn doesn’t want this feeling to end so he slowed down his pace, earning a whine from Niall.

“Pumpkin, I don’t wanna come just yet.”

“I want to ride you, Zayn…”

“Fuck, that’s so hot…” Zayn groaned, pulled his dick out of the warm, tight hole as he laid down on the bed. He watched his boyfriend climbed on the bed, looking down at him. Zayn couldn’t help but bite his lip, trying to restrain himself not to wreck his boyfriend’s asshole. At the same time, he was mesmerized the beauty of his sexy Irish boyfriend.

As he felt the tight hole, gripping his hard dick tightly, moans and groans escaped from Zayn, pushing his head back in overwhelming lust enveloping his entire existence. With his blonde boyfriend on top of him, glistening with sweat, Niall couldn’t be more beautiful than this. Zayn moved his hands, caressing Niall in his arms as the blonde bounced on his erected dick, poking the fuck out of his boyfriend’s hole.

Suddenly, a flashback from months ago popped into his mind. This was the exact sex dream he had months ago with Niall on top of him. Was this some kind of omen? Was this a message from the heavens above, telling him that Niall and him were meant to be. The universe was doing its work for them to be together.

“Fuck—Zayn—yeah!”

Zayn snapped away from his thoughts, sliding down his hands to his boyfriend’s side, gripping it tightly as he lifted Niall with his hips bucking forward in a quick pace, stretching out the tight hole of his boyfriend.

“Oh God!” Niall moaned, pushing his head back, riding Zayn like a mechanical bull. “Faster! Harder!”

As he witnessed, Niall ran his left hand through his hair, giving the blonde this fucking stunning image for him. Zayn had to bit his bottom lip, enjoying the image—for his eyes only.

“Fuck—Pumpkin!” Zayn moaned, pushing his hips much harder, poking the fuck out of his boyfriend’s prostate. He could his arm hair stood erect out of excitement. “Shit! I am so fucking close, Niall…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh…” Zayn moaned, enjoying the sight of his sweaty boyfriend on top of him with his dick inside of him. He slowly moved his hips forward, sliding his dick in and out, not wanting this heat between them to leave. He gasped when he felt his boyfriend fucked his dick in a much quicker pace.

“Oh God—Oh God—Niall…” Zayn whimpered in extreme lust, pushing his head back, enjoying this overwhelming feeling while it was still there.

“Shit!” Zayn cried in pleasure. “I don’t think I’m going to last any longer…” The intense feeling buildup in his groin was getting closer and closer, making him mad with euphoria. With that sexual sensation about to burst, Zayn put his hands on his boyfriend’s ass lifting him as he pushed himself off the bed. He grinned when he heard Niall screamed and gasped with the sudden movement.

“Put your hands behind my head,” Zayn ordered and Niall did what he was told. There was no way he could disobey Zayn now, pleasuring the fuck out of him. With Zayn standing, his hands still placed on Niall’s ass as he lifted him up, and guiding it down to his hardened cock. This was the most pleasurable sexual position he ever tried in his life. It felt like his head was spinning in circles. His hips bucked forward in the fastest pace he could ever have done, wrecking the warm, tight hole of his blonde boyfriend, but also fueling his sexual desired by the overwhelming moans and groans from Niall, screaming in his ear.

“Shit… Niall…” Zayn moaned louder. “I’m gonna… gonna…”

“Yeah, Zayn, come inside of me…”

“Niall… here I am…” Zayn moaned one more time. “Oh, fuuuuccckkkk!” He screamed out loud, visualizing his dick spits out this plenty milky, thick fluid, filling up the latex condom. It took him ten seconds until he rode out the most intense orgasm he ever had, his knees started to tremble as his breath was returning to normal. He folded his knees with his arms securely holding Niall, not wanting to let him go.

“You came, Pumpkin?” He questioned with both of them sitting on the wooden floor.

“That shouldn’t be even a question,” Niall chuckled, pointing out the ripped abs of his gorgeous boyfriend. “Sorry, I spilled on you.”

Zayn looked, seeing the white fluid, flowing down from the abdomen. He couldn’t help but smile watching the fluid slowly going down.

“It’s alright with me. Actually, I think it’s sexy,” Zayn replied, smearing his index finger on the fluid as he put it into his mouth, tasting the natural juice of his Irish boyfriend. “Oh wow, you taste so good, Pumpkin.”

Niall gasped, witnessing licking his semen. That was one thing you don’t see every day, he thought.

“There may be hope for you yet,” Niall chuckled, teased his formerly straight boyfriend.

“I love you, Niall…” Zayn hushed, looking deeply into those blue eyes.

Niall smiled, hearing those words, and replied, “I love you too, Zayn…”

“Kiss me…” Niall leaned forward at the request of his sexy, irresistible boyfriend. He massaged Zayn’s lips with his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet—a sign of true love.

After they had pulled apart, Niall noticed the frown on Zayn, and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m really sorry for the crap I pulled on you yesterday…” Niall knew what Zayn was talking about. Sure, he was mad at him for giving him his ex-girlfriend’s ring but after the performance Zayn did earlier, Niall could totally put that horrible event at the back of his mind and locked it forever.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he smiled. “Just don’t do it again. You really hurt me, Zayn.”

“I know,” Zayn looked down in disappointment. And when he looked up, he saw Niall smiling back at him. This was his only redemption to not lose Niall and he would do anything for him to stay forever. “I’ll buy you a new ring. I promise!”

Niall shook his head, disagreeing with Zayn. After all, that has happened between in the past few weeks, Niall has realized something.

“What do you mean?” Zayn was starting to panic, realizing that Niall was going to leave him after all.

“I realized that…”

The anticipation was building up. Zayn could feel his heart beating so fast again.

“I do love you Zayn with all my heart…”

“Why does it feel like that there’s a ‘but’ coming,” Zayn sighed, not wanting to hear the rest of it.

“You’re right,” Niall replied. “But I don’t think I’m ready to get married just yet.”

Zayn doesn’t know what to feel after hearing that. He was feeling a lot of emotions—disappointment, sadness, and regret.

“So… what’s gonna happen now?” Zayn questioned, fearing for the worst. Even if Niall dumped him, he would still love the blonde no matter what.

“Well, you’re going to help me stand up, carry me to the bathroom, and give me a shower.” At first, those words didn’t register fast enough in Zayn that made him more confused.

“So you’re not leaving me?”

“Leaving you?” Niall cackled. “Why would I leave you with that kind of performance?” He humored his raven-haired boyfriend.

“Uh-huh… so you do want the sex,” Zayn retorted back, feeling relief that Niall was not going to leave him. Starting from now on, his main priority was to make Niall happy for the rest of his life and stay with him until his last dying breath.

Niall laughed hysterically as he nodded his head.

“But seriously, Zayn, let’s take things slow,” he suggested in a mellow voice. “I am not going anywhere.”

“I just don’t want to lose you, Niall…”

“You’re not going to lose me, Zayn,” Niall smiled. “I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen.” Those words put a smile on Zayn, reddening his cheeks.

  
  


“Okay Pumpkin,” Zayn nodded. With that, he gave Niall a big warm hug as he lifted his blonde boyfriend up, going straight to the bathroom. “But I’m still gonna fuck you in there.”

  
  


“Sure thing, Zayn,” Niall answered. “Fuck the shit out of me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on the smut? Did I deliver well? I hope so! 
> 
> A little preview for next week:
> 
>  
> 
> _“So… how do I look?” Niall questioned, standing on the doorstep of his bedroom. He became wary as he felt the stares of his boyfriend who had his mouth gaped open._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yo-you… look beautiful…” That was all Zayn could say. There were no words to explain how breathtaking his boyfriend was._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hot damn!” Louis cursed. “Niall, you’re so fucking hot!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Blushed plagued Niall’s cheeks from the praises he received from Louis and Zayn._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Good job, you guys!” Louis raised two thumbs up to the two ladies who made Niall looked adorable and fuckable at the same time._
> 
>  
> 
> _“You and I are going to be very busy tonight…” Zayn whispered in Niall, painting a vivid picture in Niall’s head that made the blonde blushed more._


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"So… how do I look?” Niall questioned, standing on the doorstep of his bedroom. He became wary as he felt the stares of his boyfriend who had his mouth gaped open._   
>  _“Yo-you… look beautiful…” That was all Zayn could say. There were no words to explain how breathtaking his boyfriend was._   
>  _“Hot damn!” Louis cursed. “Niall, you’re so fucking hot!”_   
>  _Blushed plagued Niall’s cheeks from the praises he received from Louis and Zayn._   
>  _“Good job, you guys!” Louis raised two thumbs up to the two ladies who made Niall looked adorable and fuckable at the same time._   
>  _“You and I are going to be very busy tonight…” Zayn whispered in Niall, painting a vivid picture in Niall’s head that made the blonde blushed more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I hope you had a good weekend. As for me, I'm quite busy. I have an upcoming Medical Terminology test on Tuesday so wish me luck.
> 
> The ending might be a little anticlimactic :) Please, bear with me.

After the passionate night, they both shared, the loving couple was sleeping peacefully in Niall’s bedroom. Zayn was spooning his boyfriend, the heat exchanging between bodies was making them more comfortable. They enjoyed their night together—after their lovemaking for five times. Zayn assumed that his blonde boyfriend would be sore for the next few days and that’s why he had to be there for him until Niall healed completely.

Everything was so peaceful until they heard a buzzing sound on the door. It kept buzzing for minutes until Zayn nudged his boyfriend.

“Pumpkin… your door…” he groaned, being irritated by the interruption of his sleep. Everybody knows that Zayn got annoyed when someone was disturbing his sleep.

“Why me?” Niall answered back, his eyelids still close, hoping for the buzzing sound to disappear but it seemed that it was not the case.

“It’s your door.”

“Okay fine,” Niall answered, trying pushing himself up. But before he could get out of the bed, he shrieked when he felt his boyfriend pulling him down, showering him with kisses.

“Good morning, Pumpkin.”

“Good morning to you too,” Niall replied but as soon as he stood on his feet, he felt this sharp pain in his ass. Now, he was starting to come back what happen last night. Niall didn’t regret at all what happened between him and Zayn last night. It was the most memorable night of his entire life.

“Answer the door, it’s driving me crazy,” Zayn complained. With that, Niall walked forward in a gentle manner. His ass was still burning, not that he was complaining. The buzzing sound on the door was replaced by endless knocking.

“Okay, give me a sec!” Niall answered. As much as he wanted to run towards the door, he can’t. But as soon as he reached the door, he looked through the door viewer to see who was disturbing their sleep. Niall scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion when he saw the lads’ hairstylist and make-up artist on the other side of the door. “What are they doing here?”

Niall opened the door gently and he almost jumped from the shock when Lou and Caroline greeted him a good morning, handing him a coffee.

“Good morning to you, too…” Niall answered, letting the women inside his flat. He was starting to become suspicious of what they were doing in here first thing in the morning. Niall noticed how Lou opened his make-up bag while Caroline went outside of the flat and back inside pushing a clothing racket filled with different kind of suits and more fashionable clothes.

“Umm… what are you doing?” Niall asked after taking a sip of the hot coffee in his hand. He gave Caroline a weird look when she put clothes in front of him. “What’s going on?”

“I’m just checking what kind of look is good on you…” Caroline smiled, going back on the clothing rack. “Do you prefer the nerdy type? Or maybe the innocent, shy type?”

“Huh?” That was all Niall could say. The words were not registering correctly in his brain, his head felt like spinning in circles.

“I think we should re-dye your hair,” Lou said, grabbing something in her makeup bag. When she looked up and stared at Niall, the blonde became a little bit uncomfortable. “Hmm… I think we should blend your brown roots into the blonde dye, that would definitely make you look more irresistible.”

“Uhm… I’m not sure what’s going on but I’m fine with my hair color. I’ll re-dye it in a couple of days.”

“Don’t be silly, Niall. We want you to look your best for later. Otherwise, we might get fired,” Lou chuckled, her hands inside of her make-up bag.

“Later?”

“Yes, Niall, later,” Caroline answered, holding another set of clothes. “The press conference.”

Those blue eyes widened in shock, Niall completely forgot that today was the press conference where he and Zayn admitting their relationship in the public. That thought resulted of his increased heartbeat. He knew at some point that he would have to face the public but he didn’t expect that he was going to be this nervous. To make things worse, there was a knock again on the front door and when Niall opened it, he was stunned to see his boss, Anthony Carlton, standing before him.

“M-Mr… Ca-Carlton…”

“I need you to call Zayn and I have something to tell both of you,” Anthony commanded in an authoritative tone, pushing the blonde out of the way and for him to get in the flat.”

“Zayn is here.” That was all Niall could answer. His head was still reeling on what was happening. There were too many things happening at once and Niall couldn’t tell which one he should address first.

“Okay good. Where is he?”

“Uhm… he’s still sleeping.”

“Then wake him up.”

“Oh okay,” Niall nodded, turning his back against his boss. But when he started walking, he felt the same sharp pain in his ass, making him to wince. He pushed through the pain, not wanting for his boss to find out that something happened to him and his boyfriend.

“Why are you walking funny, Niall?” He heard Lou giggled behind him. Niall turned around to see the questioning look on Lou. He was about to answer but then Lou fired another question at him. “Did you and Zayn finally seal the deal?” Instantly, Niall felt the warmth spread across his cheeks, avoiding the look on Lou.

“I’m not gonna answer that,” Niall replied, trying the best of his ability not to make it too obvious. And with that, he went straight to the bedroom to wake up his boyfriend.

Niall gently shook his sleeping boyfriend, not wanting to startle the poor guy who was extremely exhausted after last night.

“Zayn… wake up…”

“G-go… aw-away…” Zayn muffled, burying his face in a pillow. “St-still… sle-sleeping… Too e-early…”

“Anthony is here.” That was all it took for Zayn to snap his eyes wide open, staring back at his boyfriend who had a frown on his face.

“What is he doing here?” Zayn hissed, feeling that something bad was going to happen. He pushed himself up, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Press conference.”

“Is that today?” Zayn saw his boyfriend nodding his head. He completely forgot that today was remarkable for both of them—they will come out in public. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous at all. Even if the public doesn’t approve of their relationship, Zayn would never leave Niall behind. This was it for Zayn.

“I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, use it before you face them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn questioned, looking back at his blonde boyfriend, who was busy making their bed. A concealed smirk was trying to sneak up on Zayn because he knew that Niall was making fun of him but it didn’t matter. He loved how sly his boyfriend was.

“Just march your ass to the bathroom and brush your teeth thoroughly or do I have to do it for you?”

No matter how hard Zayn tried to hide that smirk, he couldn’t because his imagination was running wild free after hearing those words from his boyfriend and none of them were appropriate for young minds.

After Zayn had done his usual morning routine, a gray plaid shirt covered the upper half of his body while a pair of denim pants covered the lower half. A pair of thin black socks covered his feet as he walked on the wooden floor of the flat. Three pairs of eyes stared at him and Zayn was becoming uncomfortable with one of those pairs of eyes—it was his boss, Anthony Carlton.

“Good morning, Zayn.” The raven-haired lad was suspicious at the chirpy sounding voice coming from his boss. But before he could do anything, he was surprised that Anthony gave him a hug. Zayn didn’t know what to do, whether to hug him back but instead, he was unsure where to put his hand, now that he was enclosed in a small space with his annoying boss in it. That was the most awkward hug he had in his entire life.

   


(Author’s Note: Pretend that Anthony is Voldemort and Zayn is Draco Malfoy)

“Good morning too,” Zayn replied, pulling away from his weird boss. He was watching him cautiously before Anthony went for another one. Then, he noticed that Caroline and Lou were in the flat, wondering what those two women doing in the flat.

“After the press conference, I want you and Niall to meet up with a real estate agent.” That snapped away Zayn from his thoughts then faced back his boss smiling back at him. “I already made an appointment for the both of you.”

“A real estate agent?”

“Yes.”

“But why?” Zayn was starting to get more suspicious of the sudden kindness from his boss but he didn’t show it to him because he doesn’t want to get scolded again.

“Oh, there you are Niall, come in here,” Anthony smiled as Zayn became wary of his boss. Zayn held on his boyfriend’s hand as they sat down on the sofa. The couple glanced at one another with a puzzling look on their faces then looked back at Anthony.

“As I was saying, you two will meet up later with Mrs. George, she’s my personal real estate agent.”

“You’re buying a property?” Niall pressed his hand against his boyfriend’s as he asked the question.

“Uh, no. Why?” Zayn replied, still the questioning expression didn’t leave his face.

“I want the two of you get a place of your own and live there together.”

Those words were enough to make Niall breathless not in a good way but on the opposite way. His blue eyes widening in shock as the realization hit him like a freight train. For Zayn, he had the same reaction as Niall was. The thought of them living together was way too soon, not that he doesn’t want to live with Niall. He does but it was too early for that.

“Wh-what?” Zayn almost choked on his response.

“I will bring the entire crew with you, the cameramen and photographers so they could take a shot of you buying your own house together. That will definitely put a major headline in every newspapers and tabloid first thing in the morning,” Anthony grinned as his imagination was bringing him to a much better place. By tomorrow, Anthony Carlton would make another history in the music industry.

Zayn didn’t appreciate those words at all, making him angrier. The last thing that he wanted was for paparazzi to hound them every time. He glanced at Niall and he saw that he didn’t want this to happen as well.

“No, we’re not meeting your real estate agent,” Zayn replied firmly. “And I don’t appreciate you making this relationship looks like a business deal. I tell you this before and I will tell you again—I will not put Niall in harm's way. You can scold me day in and day out but you have no right in making any decision when it comes to my relationship with Niall.”

For whatever reason, Niall couldn’t help but feel elated. He saw how brave and courageous his boyfriend was. Niall knew that he made the right decision for pursuing this relationship. He knew that Zayn was the right one for him.

Anthony was too dumbfounded to speak at the way Zayn put him where he belonged. For now, he was not going to let this go but sooner, he has to control them. That was the only way he could secure that this relationship wouldn’t end up like with Louis and Harry. Looking back, he remembered how the former couple made every decision they ever wanted and the end result was them separating and him being blamed by the fans.

“Okay, fine,” Anthony replied in a calm manner. “I am just concern that the press will ask questions about your living situation. I just thought that this will look more believable in their eyes.”

“They can believe it or not but we both know,” Zayn pointed his chest ant onto his boyfriend’s chest. “…what really is the truth. They can spread lies or rumors about us but that wouldn’t change anything. We will stay together.”

“I admire your strong will and determination, Zayn.”

Not even Zayn expected the words of praise from his boss. The suspicious still remained inside him. He has to look out for Niall just in case that Anthony wanted to separate them.

“Okay, before this testosterone battle turn into something, I have to get Niall ready,” Caroline squeezed into the conversation, smiling awkwardly as she pulled Niall out of the living room. Zayn watched as Niall dragged away into his bedroom but once his boyfriend was out of sight, he stared intensely at his boss.

“I don’t know what your plan is but I’m telling you that you’ll fail if you get in my way.”

*****

“What’s taking them so long…” Zayn paced back and forth in the living room. His hands started to get clammy, his heartbeat was at an increasing pace to the point that he could hear every beat of his heart in his ear.

“Calm down, okay,” Louis reassured his panicky band mate. Hours ago, he received a phone call from Niall asking him to go with him at the press conference. What kind of friend would he be if he let Niall be swallowed by the evil press people? And that was the reason he was in the living room of his best friend, soothing Zayn as much as he could.

“But it’s been two hours…” Zayn whined. He was barely functioning not seeing his boyfriend for the past 120 minutes. He knew that Caroline and Lou were working on making his boyfriend public-approved to the press people. But he doesn’t care at all, all he wanted to do was to hug and give a kiss to Niall. Now, he was starting to notice that he was getting addicted to his Irish boyfriend.

“Chill out, man!” Louis scoffed. “Don’t be such a whiner!”

“I am not!” Zayn replied incredulously. But the door opening from Niall’s bedroom snapped his thoughts away as soon as Niall step out of the room. It would be an understatement when his golden amber eyes laid on Niall. With those adorable black framed glasses accentuated Niall’s icy blue eyes. The newly dyed blonde hair complimented the brown roots. Niall stood there uncomfortably with black long sleeve shirt paired with denim pants. Needless to say that Zayn was rendered speechless.

“So… how do I look?” Niall questioned, standing on the doorstep of his bedroom. He became wary as he felt the stares of his boyfriend who had his mouth gaped open.

“Yo-you… look beautiful…” That was all Zayn could say. There were no words to explain how breathtaking his boyfriend was.

“Hot damn!” Louis cursed. “Niall, you’re so fucking hot!”

Blushed plagued Niall’s cheeks from the praises he received from Louis and Zayn.

“Good job, you guys!” Louis raised two thumbs up to the two ladies who made Niall looked adorable and fuckable at the same time.

“You and I are going to be very busy tonight…” Zayn whispered in Niall, painting a vivid picture in Niall’s head that made the blonde blushed more.

*****

“Good afternoon to all of you…” Anthony spoke in front of the press people. Some of them were holding a camera with big lenses and some were stretching out their hand with a recorder in it. The undying hunger for information was all Anthony could see in those eyes. He doesn’t know if it was a good thing or not but he was so damn sure that this would work out just fine.

“I know some of you was itching to know why I called for a press conference,” Anthony continued, seeing the nodding of heads in the audience. “Weeks ago, a video was leaked online with one of the members of One Direction and their assistant. Before I go into details, why don’t I call them here on stage.”

Although nervous, Niall tried to keep his composure normal as the flashing cameras blinding him from the distance. He could hear the shutter button of the camera through the air. A table was set in the center of the stage with microphones on top of it. There were two available chairs in it and Niall occupy one of it while Zayn took the other one. As his icy blue eyes took in the sight of the press from the distance, making his heartbeat at an increased pace. Usually, he was on the side while the boys were so familiar with these press conference. And now that he was experiencing what they had before and Niall got to admit that it was terrifying.

Zayn noticed that his boyfriend getting scared with the surroundings. To compensate for that, he slid his hand under the table, pressing Niall’s hand that made the blonde glanced sideways. Zayn smiled through his eyes, telling that everything would be okay. Somehow, Niall slowly pulled himself together with the gesture Zayn showed him.

“As I was saying, these two boys are going to answer all of your questions,” Anthony said, looking at the couple in the center of the stage, with him standing a couple of feet away from them. “So fire away…”

A female in her mid-thirties with brown hair and casual clothing raised her hand, stretching the recorder in her hand asked the first question.

“I’d like to know if the leaked video was real or not.”

Zayn glanced at Niall, waiting for him for the go signal, and when he does, Zayn leaned towards the microphone and answered, “Yes, it was real.”

   


“Follow up question!” The same reporter said. “What does this mean? Are you two a couple?”

And once again, Zayn glanced at Niall before answering. “Yes, Niall and I are a couple.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” the nosey reporter asked. “Aren’t you with Perrie Edwards of Little Mix?”

“Uh…” Zayn muttered. “That’s not exactly the case anymore.”

“What happened?” Another from the press people questioned, grilling every detail from the couple on the center stage.

“Perrie and I are not together anymore, not for a long while. We decided to keep up appearances so not to create any public hysteria,” Zayn answered, hoping that the press wouldn’t ask for more but he was dead wrong when another question was thrown in their way.

“Is it because of your assistant? Did he harass you?” Zayn didn’t appreciate the tone of that reporter, making it sound that Niall forced him to do something inappropriate. But Zayn tried to control his emotions and not to burst in the public that would make them a big target.

“No, of course not. I’ve known Niall for a while now. He’s not that kind of person,” Zayn smiled, glancing at his boyfriend on his side as he pressed the soft hand of his boyfriend. “Niall is the best person you’ll ever meet. He was always there for me when I needed him, he always makes me laugh every time that I was feeling down. I know Niall and I can assure you that this boy beside me was the best thing that ever happen to me.”

The audience cooed after hearing that. But that good feeling vanished in an instant as a question was asked.

“So are you saying that you’re gay?” Zayn became uncomfortable answering that question, knowing that the answer would haunt him later on—namely his family back home.

“It really doesn’t matter,” Zayn replied. “I don’t want to put a label on myself. All I know is that I’m in love with Niall.”

And for the next ninety minutes, Zayn and Niall answered as much as they can to the annoying, relentless, crappy questions. But once the press people left the venue, the couple was just staring lovingly at one another.

“I can’t believe that it was over,” Zayn sighed.

“I hope you don’t regret this, Zayn,” Niall asked with a concerned tone.

“No, of course not,” Zayn shook his head as a response. “I meant what I said earlier that being with you is the best decision that I ever made,” he caressed his boyfriend’s hand, lifting it up, kissing it gently.

“You two are so disgustingly sweet,” Louis scoffed, reminding himself how sucky his life was being single for a while now.

“You’re just bitter,” Zayn teased, cackling. “Get yourself a boyfriend.”

“I will not define my self-worth by having a boyfriend,” Louis snarled, glaring at the raven-haired lad.

“Geez! I was just kidding.”

“I’m outta here!” Louis turned away from the loving couple, making his way out of the venue.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Niall chuckled at his boyfriend. “You know how Louis is.”

“I was just making a joke, Pumpkin.”

“I know, but—”

“Stay with me tonight…” Zayn whispered his boyfriend, pulling the blonde closer to him. He stared lovingly at the blue eyes, getting lost in them.

“Okay…” That was all Niall could answer as he was hypnotized the golden amber eyes that he adored so much. “But let me get some clothes from my flat.”

“Then, I’ll drive so we can go at the same time.”

“No, I’ll just meet you at your place,” Niall smiled, giving a Zayn a quick peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry, it’ll be quick.”

*****

Niall was in utter bliss. No words can explain accurately how much happy he was. Niall entered his flat, quickly grabbing an overnight bag, stuffing some clothes in there and some toiletries. He had an idea that his boyfriend wouldn’t let him out of his sight for the next couple of days. He might as well have enjoyed it.

A buzzing sound from the door snapped his thoughts away. He wondered who could it be. And with that, he pushed himself up, marching into the door with a smile on his face.

“Hello there… Niall…” Niall recognized the smirk and the person standing before him. His heartbeat started to rose as the fear was setting in his entire body.

“Aiden…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Now, that Aiden is back. What do you think would happen?
> 
> Preview for next week:
> 
> _“Ouch!” They heard the pain in Niall’s voice. “Let me go, Aiden, you’re hurting me!”_
> 
> _“That’s what you deserve for being a slut!”_
> 
> _“What are you—” Then, they heard a slapping sound followed by a loud thumped. They were thinking that Aiden slapped Niall that it was strong enough for Niall to lose his balance, ending up on the floor. The thought of someone hurting Niall made Zayn incredibly angry within seconds. Both of his hands were gripping tightly on the steering wheel._


	37. Chapter 37

“I told you, Louis, you can’t stay,” Zayn reiterated. “Niall will stay over for a couple of days. And I’d really like to have some alone time with my boyfriend.”

Louis grinned as he held on the grocery cart, pushing it forward. They were doing some last minute grocery shopping. Zayn had to stock his pantry, knowing that his healthy boyfriend would do some pantry raiding in the next few days.

“Come on, I will be quiet in the entire time,” Louis batted his eyelashes, hoping that Zayn would let him stay in the flat.

“I told you, Louis,” Zayn felt a migraine was coming to him. “No means no.”

“Promise.” Louis stopped pushing the cart, raising his right hand in the air like a promise gesture. Zayn scoffed, getting annoyed by his band mate. The raven-haired lad puts a different kinds of chips in the cart, trying to ignore the pleas from Louis.

“Why do you even want to stay at my flat?”

“Because…” Louis stopped in mid-sentence, trying to think of a better reason to stay. “…You have a bigger TV screen. Uh-huh, that’s the reason…” Louis nodded his head but Zayn knew better than that. He was aware that Louis was just going to be a nosey person while he was busy with his boyfriend. And that was something that he would not allow to happen.

“Yeah right,” Zayn scoffed, grabbing the cart from Louis and pushed it forward. The next on his list was booze. He knew that his Irish boyfriend like to drink here and there, and he wanted to please Niall as much as he can.

“I know what you’re planning, Louis…” Zayn narrowed his eyes in a humorous manner after he put a six-pack beer on the cart. “Niall and I are going to be busy tonight.”

“Busy?” Louis grinned. Zayn smashed his hand towards his forehead for slipping what he had planned for tonight.

“Forget I said that.”

“Too late,” Louis cackled. “All the more reason for me to stay.”

After paying the items on the cart, Louis followed Zayn into the car, wanting to tease the raven-haired lad until he smacked him or something. It was his way to show his friendship towards Zayn but he was used to when he got hit or slap here and there.

It was still a wonder to Zayn why was still friends with Louis, knowing that Louis was practically a five-year-old in an adult body. Nevertheless, without Louis, the life of being in a famous boy band would be too boring. Louis always managed to bring the humor to the group without even trying.

The car roared into life after Zayn turned the keys clockwise. He was on the driver’s seat while Louis was sitting beside him, trying to find something to annoy him.

“Seatbelt?” Zayn stated with a pointy glare at Louis.

“Sure thing,” Louis replied, moving his arm backwards, pulling the seatbelt over his chest and onto the latch on his seat until he heard a clicking sound. “Satisfied?”

Zayn slowly backed away from the parking lot, driving on the road. His mind was somewhere else—and it was with his Irish boyfriend. Just the thought of him put a smile on his face. He doesn’t know what he did in his past life for him to be given an opportunity to be happy as the one he was feeling at the moment.

“Oh God, please tell me you’re not thinking about your sexual positions later on…” Zayn snapped away from his thoughts and glared quickly at his friend.

“You’re a bother, you know that—” Suddenly a ringing sound of his phone erupted into the air. His phone was placed in a phone stand in the dashboard. Zayn was about to press the green icon but then Louis said something.

“Put it on speaker, I wanna hear Nialler too.”

“Fine,” Zayn grumbled. He slid his finger to the right on top of the green icon on the LED screen. Zayn was about to say ‘hello’ but he heard something else.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Zayn noticed the distress from Niall’s voice.

 _“Don’t tell me you forgot all about me. How about you give me a kiss?”_ A familiar voice spoke. It was too familiar for Zayn and that scared the hell out of him. He glanced sideways to see the fear in Louis’ face as well.

_“Go away now, Aiden!”_

The name put the terror on both boys in the car. Zayn couldn’t think straight, fearing for the worse. His mind painted a picture of Niall being dead.

“Put your feet on the gas,” Louis whispered to Zayn in a low tone, not wanting for Aiden to hear that they were listening to their conversation. He was proud that Niall put them on speed dial because if it wasn’t, who knows what was going to happen to the blonde.

Zayn nodded as his heartbeat was picking up the pace. His concentration was split in half, thinking about Niall and watching the stop lights on the road. He doesn’t want to end up in a hospital bed.

“ _Ouch!_ ” They heard the pain in Niall’s voice. “Let me go, Aiden, you’re hurting me!”

“ _That’s what you deserve for being a slut!_ ”

“ _What are you—_ ” Then, they heard a slapping sound followed by a loud thumped. They were thinking that Aiden slapped Niall that it was strong enough for Niall to lose his balance, ending up on the floor. The thought of someone hurting Niall made Zayn incredibly angry within seconds. Both of his hands were gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Louis was worried for his friend. The anger escaping from Zayn prickled into his skin, worrying about him in the process. He was surprised that Aiden showed all of a sudden, wondering if that monster had an agenda.

Louis placed his hand over at Zayn’s, gently looking at him, and said, “Concentrate on your driving. We will teach that son of a bitch something to remember by…”

Zayn nodded. His newly-found focus filled him up, thinking of positive thoughts so he won’t be distracted. His eyes glanced from left to right, noticing the familiar establishments near at Niall’s building.

“Call the police,” Louis quickly grab his phone, dialing a series of numbers.

As soon as they reached the parking lot, not caring if he parked the vehicle properly. With his increased heartbeat and adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream, his mind was so incredibly fast. His body felt had this invincibility in it. Zayn didn’t bother taking the elevator, sprinting towards his boyfriend’s flat.

“Niall!” Zayn screamed, kicking the door. But what Zayn laid eyes snapped something inside of him.

He saw his boyfriend with multiple bruises on the face and a busted lip.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is way long overdue. I was quite busy last weekend, playing WoW haha! Sorry about that. Next week is spring break so I have a week off but I have too many projects and exams to do :( But I will try my best to update as soon as I can.

The dim lighting of a lampshade scattered in the entire living room as Zayn kept glancing at Niall on the sofa. There were too many words that he wanted to voice but not had the courage to say it. He was terrified that the blonde would do something drastic—a fear that he could not handle. Zayn has seen this kind of behavior from Niall before. This was what he did before right after the abuse he took from Aiden—distancing himself from everyone. And now, the history was repeating again. He has to let Niall know that he would not let his boyfriend shoulder this kind of burden by himself.

“Niall…” Zayn called out, risking that the blonde would turn on him, but he didn’t get any responses at all. The blonde was sitting on the sofa, staring intently at the wall. Zayn had to bit the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from screaming out loud.

Now, Zayn couldn’t help but to blame on him. If only he insisted on accompanying him, then none of this would happen—that he would able to defend Niall from his vicious attacker. If only…

The second hand of the wall clock kept ticking—the only sound that could be heard from Zayn’s flat. Even though Zayn wanted to say something, what possibly could he say to alleviate the suffering of his boyfriend? It was literally killing him that he was unable to protect the only person that matters to him.

Zayn forced to gather all the courage that he could, sitting next to the blonde. And yet, Niall didn’t move at all as if he was stuck in that frame of mind. Zayn looked at his feet, fidgeting his fingers altogether, wanting to say encouraging words. And when he was about to speak, Niall interrupted him, glancing back at him with a smile—a fake one at that.

“I’m okay.”

Sadness washed all over him. As much as he wanted to dig in Niall’s thoughts and feelings, he decided not to push it any further. His boyfriend was going through so much; he was going to wait until Niall was ready to talk about what happened.

Zayn nodded, smiling back at the blonde.

“Want to sleep?”

“Sure.”

*****

It was in the middle of the night as Zayn woke up alone in the bed. He was alarmed the whereabouts of his boyfriend not until he saw a light slipping out of the bottom of the bathroom door. The panic in him slowly dissipated, resuming his regular breathing. As he got closer to the door, he was disturbed by the noise coming from inside of the bathroom—a crying sound.

“Niall…” He called out, knocking gently on the door. No matter how he told himself that he would not let this bother him but it did. It pissed him off in all levels that he couldn’t do a single damn thing to help Niall. Not a moment later, the door opened, his heart broke in pieces, seeing the icy, blue eyes glossed with tears. His body went automatic, pulling his blonde boyfriend, enclosing him to a hug. Zayn pressed his lips on the top of his boyfriend’s head. It was a gesture on his part to let the blonde know that everything would return to normal, eventually.

Minutes later, the couple found themselves on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Silence filled the entire bedroom as the dark loomed over them. Zayn slid his hand over his boyfriend’s, caressing it as a way to show his affection. He was a bit startled when Niall broke the silence between them.

“I don’t think I can ever go back there again.”

Zayn glanced sideways to look at his boyfriend who was still staring at the ceiling. Even in the dark, he could still see the silhouette of his boyfriend’s profile. It was beyond perfection.

“Go back where?” he asked, wondering what Niall meant.

Niall glanced sideways, meeting the golden amber orbs with curiosity, and answered, “To my flat. It’s not safe for me to stay there.”

“Of course!” Zayn replied in an instant. “Besides, I wouldn’t even let you stay there all by yourself. I want you to stay here with me.”

Niall blinked twice, not expecting the words from his boyfriend. It was demanding and yet sweet. He stared at him for a couple more seconds before pulling his gaze away from Zayn then back to the ceiling. Thoughts filled his head, asking himself internally on what was he going to do now. His life was not so ordinary anymore ever since he became Zayn’s boyfriend. It was as if his life belonged to the public eye. He cannot make any mistakes that would implicate Zayn in a negative way.

“Are you okay?” Niall snapped his thoughts away when he heard his boyfriend asking him a question. He didn’t even realize that he was spacing out for so long. He glanced back at Zayn, studying every single detail of his boyfriend's facial expression. He saw the worry as the eyebrows furrowed together. Niall also noticed how his boyfriend bit his lip in anxiousness. These little things came naturally to him as he spent so much time with Zayn. He had known the guy for years, even when Zayn was still in the singing competition.

“Yes, I’m okay,” Niall nodded his head. “Just thinking about some things.”

“What things?”

The fear and worry bubbled up inside Zayn. As the squeaky voice escaped from him, his mind painted him a vivid image of him being helpless again, not worthy enough for Niall.

Niall paused, thinking things through. The decision that he was going to make not only affects him but his boyfriend as well.

“That maybe I should get another place to stay.”

“What?!” Zayn replied with a high-pitched tone and a hint of insulted tone behind his voice. He could not believe that his boyfriend would rather live elsewhere than here with him.

“I can’t exactly stay here.”

“Why not?” Niall noticed the hurt in his boyfriend’s voice. Zayn was practically sulking. Niall didn’t know how to address this issue to his boyfriend without sounding rude. The blonde cleared his throat first before saying what was on his mind.

“No offense, Zayn, but I don’t want to live here.”

“And why is that?”

“Because…”

“Because what?” Zayn was staring intensely at his blonde boyfriend, feeling the sting of betrayal.

Niall sighed in disappointment because he knew that Zayn loved his flat. He practically bought every single thing that occupied space on the flat and he was quite proud of it.

“Don’t hate me, okay?” Niall whispered in a gentle manner and Zayn just nod as a response. “I just don’t want Perrie cooties on me.”

Zayn blinked twice then followed by a loud laugh. His entire body shook as the laughter took over his body. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, but they were of joy.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Zayn said after he came down from that high of the laughter. “Besides, I never slept with her. You know that.”

“But still, this place has been tainted by the memory of her.”

And Zayn understood what Niall meant. If they were going to start a new life, they had to wipe away the memories of the past. For him, it doesn’t matter where he lives, as long as Niall was with him, then he would be contented. Even if they live in a cave or under a rock, he would still prefer that than living in the most sophisticated flat if Niall was not in it.

“I understand.”

“Really?” Niall was dumbfounded, realizing the response of his boyfriend. “But you loved this place.”

“Yeah, I do,” Zayn nodded. “But I love you more.”

A reddish pigmentation spread across the blonde’s cheeks. He would not expect Zayn to pull a charming act on him but nevertheless, he appreciated it.

“Truthfully, I don’t care where I live as long as you’re with me, that’s all that matters to me.”

“So I guess, we’re taking Mr. Carlton’s offer about the real estate agent?”

“I suppose so,” Zayn replied. “But I could see in my mind that his ears are clapping in delight once he found out about us searching for a new place.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

*****

It has been a rollercoaster of a ride, at least for Niall. His boring life that he had been long gone and was replaced with chaotic and more stressful life. For the past ten weeks, he always saw his face on the magazine and tabloid placed next to Zayn’s. The headlines on the said publication papers were sometimes too much to take but he learned not to be affected by it. It felt like he was one of those uprising celebrities that had no privacy whatsoever.

For days, he gave interviews after interviews to multiple radio stations and TV networks, digging every single thing about his newly-found love between him and one of the most attractive boy band member in the entire world.

The blonde didn’t even anticipate the whopping increase of his _Twitter_ followers from a couple of hundred to over two hundred thousand in a matter of two months. Now, he was starting to understood what Zayn went through when some rude people attack him on any kind of social media sites, saying cruel things. Of course, he expected that he cannot please everybody but there were rumors that he was the main reason why Zerrie has to break up.

Gladly, Niall was able to retain his job as their personal assistant. He was more delighted that he could still work while the entire world criticized his every move.

As of the moment, Niall was in one of the conference room of the management building. The big bosses have been planning the events that the boys had to attend for the next couple of months. The blonde sat quietly in the far end chair while the five boys were sitting close to the front.

“Is that all?” Harry sighed, feeling the stress of the upcoming events. As much as he wanted to relax, he couldn’t. He has responsibilities that must be dealt with. Sure, the fame and fortune have its perks but one downside of it was the imaginary leash wrapped around his neck.

Meanwhile, Liam was listening intently to every single detail that must happen for the next few months. It was up to him to keep the group intact, knowing that after this meeting the boys would go do their own thing. It was his job to let everyone know that they can’t just rest.

As for Louis, he stopped listening to the blabbering nonsense of the management team but instead, he decided to play some apps on his phone. This whole thing with the management stressed him out to no end. And to compromise that, he used his fingers to do all the talking for his relaxation mode.

Zayn kept shaking his right leg, feeling the anxiousness of being apart from his boyfriend as if he was having some kind of withdrawal. In a span of an hour, he probably glanced at Niall for about a hundred times, still checking if his boyfriend was still in the room. But as soon as the meeting was over, the raven-haired lad sprinted towards to his boyfriend, placing kisses all over him.

“Geez! Get a room,” Louis joked, shoving his mobile phone into his pants pocket.

“Guys, remember. We had a rehearsal after three hours,” Liam reminded the group that their work must come first.

“Can I take a nap first?” Harry yawned, stretching his arms wide open. For the past few days, he had been having trouble sleeping. The reason was still unknown and it was affecting his mood in daytime.

“Just make sure to be there in time,” Liam replied, staring intensely at Harry, knowing that the curly-haired lad had a hard time understanding the concept of punctuality. “And not an hour late. You know what, set an alarm on your phone to make sure.”

“Let’s have some romantic lunch…” Zayn giggled, staring at his boyfriend.

“Count me in!” Louis chirped as Zayn glared at Louis.

“Fuck off, Louis!” Zayn scowled, sliding his arm behind Niall’s back, pulling the blonde closer to him. “It’s exclusive to Niall and me only.”

“Fine!” Louis joked, raising his hands in the air. “You know what, I’m just gonna go to my monthly Ziall meeting.”

After hearing Louis’ statement, Niall became curious because Ziall sounds familiar to him as if he had heard it somewhere before.

“A what?”

“Ziall meeting,” Louis answered as Zayn couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s that?”

“It’s an exclusive group for shipping Ziall,” Louis replied nonchalantly, noticing that Zayn snickered to no end.

“Wait, what?” Niall was more confused than ever. What bugged him that he can’t remember where he had heard that word before. And when he glanced at his boyfriend, he noticed that Zayn was holding his laughter altogether, making him more suspicious.

“It’s a shipping thing.”

“Oh, you mean like sending a parcel to another location?” That was the only thing that Niall could visualize in his head. He was aware of multiple shipping companies nationwide. He wondered why Louis was sending a parcel—maybe for his family or something.

“No, dumbass! That’s not what I meant!”

“Hey! Watch your tone!” Zayn threatened, glaring at Louis for insulting his boyfriend.

“What does he mean?” Niall asked, looking at Zayn with a confused expression on his face.

“No, Pumpkin. Ziall is the shipping name for both of us.”

“Oh, you mean we’re going on a cruise?” Niall blinked twice, not expecting that his boyfriend was planning a secret getaway for the both of them. He understood the reason why, because of this endless paparazzi chasing them every single day, and a getaway just the two of them was a beautiful gesture.

“Oh dear…” Louis sighed. “I think you need to do some training.”

“Training?” Niall panicked, visualizing a military boot camp training in his head, where a person was tortured to death. “What training?”

“I’m gonna teach you everything about Ziall Shipping 101,” Louis grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together as if he was a mad scientist that came up with a sinister plan.

*****

When the time came around, the lads found themselves in the rehearsals. Gladly, Harry was punctual this time, and he bragged about it that he was the earliest out of all four of them. There were multiple musical instruments in the entire room as the plastic chair lined up together, indicating that the lads were going to occupy those seats.

“I’m so glad that you guys are here,” Glenn, one of the music producer that worked for them for years. There was a smile on his face and excitement was evident in his voice.

“Why?” Louis asked. “Is there something going on?”

“We have rehearsals,” Liam chimed in.

“You see, I found the perfect song to be included on your upcoming album.”

Meanwhile, Harry elbowed Zayn on the side gently to catch the attention of the raven-haired lad.

“What?”

“Where’s Niall?”

“He’s packing his stuff together,” Zayn answered, not paying too much attention at Harry, but instead the spirited conversation exchanged between the music producer and Liam.

“Oh yeah, you guys haven’t found the right place yet?”

“Nope, not yet,” Zayn answered. “Niall was very particular about some things.”

“Doesn’t that annoy you?”

“No, none at all,” Zayn broke his gaze away from Glenn and stare at Harry. There was something about his tone that made him suspicious.

“I see,” Harry nodded. “I do hope that you find the right place.”

“Thanks?” Zayn replied but it came out as a question.

“So, seven tracks out of fifteen has been filled in the album. And this song will definitely put another spin on your album,” Glenn chirped, handing out a paper on the lads. “This is the lyrics. The song is called _Have You Ever_.”

The lads glanced down at the lyrics. Their eyes moved from left to right, reading the words. But one of the lads got weirded out when they saw the songwriter name.

**_Have You Ever by N. Horan_ **

Zayn blinked twice when his golden amber orbs on the paper, double checking if his vision was playing tricks on him. This songwriter has the same initial and same last name of his boyfriend.

“N. Horan?”

“Yes.” Glenn replied.

“Horan?” Louis asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Isn’t that Niall’s last name?” He glanced at his bandmates who had the same idea hovering in his head.

“Yup, that’s right,” Glenn said. “This was written by Niall Horan.”

“Wait—what?!” Zayn was dumbfounded at that moment. He didn’t even know that his boyfriend was a songwriter. He wondered if Niall was singing too?

“Niall Horan as in _my_ Niall Horan?” Zayn continued. The shock reverberated through his entire body as if he was struck by lightning.

“Yes. One and the same.”

“What does that mean?” Zayn fired another question. The thought of his boyfriend being a songwriter was something he didn’t expect, not that it was a bad idea.

“It means he wrote the song,” Louis mocked. “It is what it is. Come on, get on the program, would you?”

“Why are you surprised that Niall wrote the song?” Glenn asked, staring at the lads one by one. “I’ve heard the demo tape and it’s good.”

“Demo tape?”

“Yes, I asked him to sing it and I have it on my phone.”

“I wanna hear it!” Zayn exclaimed, standing up quickly with excitement. Now, that he found out that his boyfriend was super talented. He’d want to hear the singing voice of his lovely boyfriend. For sure, it would melt his heart the moment he heard his voice.

“Okay then,” Glenn replied, opening an app to his phone.

The sound of guitar strings traveled through the air, giving the introduction of the song an intimate vibe and a personal touch. It replaced the silence that once filled the room. All the lads were mesmerized by the hypnotic sound of the guitar strings.

But as soon as the lovely voice played on the phone, there was an imaginary force that punched Zayn in the stomach. His arm hair stood erect as the angelic voice serenade his existence, knowing that it came from his Irish boyfriend.

 

(Author’s Note: Let’s pretend that Niall wrote this song. Peace!)

_Have you ever been in love_  
Been in love so bad  
You’d do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You’d give anything up to make them feel the same

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_  
But you don’t know what to say  
And you don’t know where to start

The words struck Zayn the most. It hit him like a burning meteor came down on him. The feelings expressed in the voice, Zayn felt every single one. It was as if the song was written for him.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can’t sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don’t come out right  
Have you ever

Memories flooded in his mind as soon as Zayn closed his eyelids. Past memories popped in his head—most especially Niall doing his best to please him, serving him like a king. If only he cared enough for Niall from the start, then probably things would be better for them.

_Have you ever found the one_  
You’ve dreamed of all of your life  
You’d do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you’ve given your heart to  
Only to find that one won’t give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care

Zayn opened his eyes, getting lost in the exquisite voice of his boyfriend. Somehow, he felt the world was spinning so fast and all he could think about was Niall. The song symbolized of what the blonde felt towards him. It was his only way to tell him how much he meant to Niall.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can’t sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don’t come out right  
Have you ever

It was too impossible not to be affected by the song. And when Zayn glanced at his band mates, he could tell that they were feeling it as well but not as strongly as he does.

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_  
Gotta get you in my world  
‘Cause baby, I can’t sleep

If it was possible to make his feelings get intensified, it probably does by a hundred fold. Things like this got Zayn so much. The emotions in the song poked him through and it was impossible to ignore it. Zayn imagined what he would do if the roles were reversed? Would he do the same thing? Actually, he did go through it. It was a dark time in his life, to see Niall on someone else’s arm, and he couldn’t go through the same thing all over again. This was it for Zayn!

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can’t sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don’t come out right  
Have you ever

“So what you think?” Glenn grinned, staring at the lads with a hopeful eye.

“It’s amazing!” Louis clapped his hands together. “I could feel every word in the song. This is my favorite track so far.”

“I agree,” Liam nodded. “Right Harry?”

“Sure thing.”

The three lads (Liam, Harry, and Louis) waited for a response from the remaining band member and when they didn’t get any response, they glanced at him. But they were shocked to see tears flowing out from Zayn.

“Are you alright?” Liam asked, worried what Zayn was thinking. He thoroughly understood that the song was meant for him. He watched their assistant pine over his band mate and the song was a full representation of the unrequited love.

“I…I…”

Words failed Zayn. As much as he wanted to say anything, he couldn’t. His brain was not cooperating with his heart, making him overwhelmed.

“I need a moment alone,” Zayn stood up, wiping the tears hydrating his skin. It felt like two celestial bodies collided with him standing in the middle. Before his overpowering emotions took over him, Zayn decided to leave.

“Where are you going?” Harry called out but he was stopped by Liam with a leave-him-be look.

“Just give him some time,” Liam said. “The song was written for him.”

*****

After Niall packed everything from his flat, moving it to a storage place until they find the right place to move. He was delighted that Sophia helped him, and also to catch up with her and everything. Besides, his boyfriend insisted not to go to the flat by himself, in the event, some evil barged inside.

As the blonde crossed the street to get into the management building, his framed glasses gave him a much better vision—a vision that made him utterly worried. He saw Zayn rushing through the parking lot with tears flowing from his eyes. Niall didn’t waste any time, following his boyfriend to his car. Niall tapped in the window with a concerned expression on his face and he confirmed that Zayn was indeed crying. The sight of Zayn crying was something that he doesn't want to see because it was affecting him altogether. As soon as Zayn opened the door, Niall was shocked when Zayn jumped on him, sobbing loudly. The words coming out from Zayn were too incomprehensible for him to understand. All Niall did was to caress him from the back of his head, sliding down to his back.

  
  


“Shush… Everything is going to be okay…” He spoke with a gentle tone, easing the anguish from his boyfriend as much as he can. He doesn’t even know why Zayn was in this condition. Was he in some kind of pain?

It took a couple minutes until Zayn calm down but seeing him in that state broke his heart into a million pieces. The thought came to him that maybe the management had a doubt about them being together in public and now they were retracting every decision made. Maybe that was the reason why Zayn was having a hard time dealing with it.

Zayn felt the sincerity from those blue eyes let him know that everything would work just fine. He smiled back at the blonde, resuming his normal breathing rate. Looking back at what happened earlier, Zayn was overwhelmed with the song, not because his boyfriend wrote it but the meaning behind the song.

“I’m sorry…” The words barely rolled out of his tongue, feeling every regret he had for those years unintentionally hurting the blonde.

Niall, on the other hand, was a bit confused why Zayn was apologizing to him. But instead, he smiled, ran his hand over the raven colored hair strands of his boyfriend, showing his affection.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’ve heard it…”

“Heard what?”

“The song,” Zayn answered in a dejected tone. Somehow, he felt ashamed looking at Niall as if he was not worthy enough of his love.

“Oh, you heard it.” Niall could not help the grin spreading across his mouth. “What you think?”

Seeing the blonde smiling like a ray of sunshine was something that he would expect from Niall but the question still bothered him. It didn’t take that much time that Niall realized that Zayn did not at all like the song.

“You really don’t have to say anything about it. I know it’s a crappy song—”

Zayn didn’t let the blonde finish before he said something, “Don't you ever say that. I love the song. It’s just…” He paused, thinking of words to say but the emotions brewing up inside him was still fresh and he doesn’t know how to process it.

“Just what?”

The raven haired lad took a deep breath, clearing of negative thoughts hovering in his head. He did appreciate the song written for him but he didn’t expect to hurt him so bad. Zayn was not exactly new about people writing him a song or a poem but when that person was so dear to you, it could hurt like you’ve never been hurt before.

“I was completely taken by surprise that you could write a masterpiece.” Hearing that made Niall blushed profusely. He doesn’t know if Zayn was joking or not. “I didn’t know that you would write something so special and so full of emotions… for me.”

“Oh…” That was all Niall could say. He was not anticipating that Zayn could see into that but when he wrote the song, it was the time where Zayn had his endless promiscuous activities. It was one of the most miserable moments of his life and that what pushed him to put all his feelings and thoughts in a song. But he never would expect that someone would appreciate that and the possibility of releasing it to the public was extremely high.

An idea came to Niall and so he said, “You know what, I’ll just ask Glen to not use the song instead. I really don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Pumpkin, what are you talking about?” Zayn asked. “Of course, that song will be one of the fifteen tracks on the upcoming album.”

“But I thought—”

Zayn pulled his boyfriend closer to him, caressing his cheeks as he stared lovingly into those blue eyes and said, “The song made me realize how foolish I was. But then now, I understand what it means to cherish someone and you, Niall, is the only source of my love and my happiness.”

Another wave of blushing plagued the blonde. He started to feel anxious in a good way and was unable to pull away from the gaze of his boyfriend. For years, he had been dreaming of this moment in his entire life and now that his time came, Niall still couldn’t believe that dreams could come true. In this case, it was the blossoming of a loving relationship between them.

“I… I really don’t know what to say…”

“Just stay with me, Niall, forever…”

The blonde leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. They both felt the internal warmth of the kiss and what it meant to them.

“I’m always yours, Zayn, until the end of time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? The new character that I mentioned before is about to make an appearance very soon. Please watch out for this character!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! My updates have been irregular, I apologize for that. I might be able to post another chapter in a couple of days if I'm able to finish my take home exams.
> 
> The new character might be postponed. For the mean time, I'll create a new set of problems that will make you all engrossed in the story. This will make more sense after next chapter.

A week before their rehearsals, a meeting with the big bosses just ended. All of them were exhausted in sitting for hours, making plans for the upcoming fragrance and some merchandise to the website has been discussed. All of them were barely paying attention to the detail. And when it comes down to the business side of things, suddenly their sense of hearing vanished from their existence.

And they went all their separate ways. Some were going to catch some sleep and some were going to have a special date somewhere.

The couple, Zayn and Niall, were heading back to the parking lot. The raven-haired lad has an exciting plan for the rest of the day for both of them. He couldn’t help but grin, visualize the shocked expression on his boyfriend. But those plans came to a halt when Niall decided that he has to meet up with Louis.

“What, no!” Zayn shook his head, not subtle showing his disagreement to the sudden change of schedule. He was almost sulking.

“Come on, Zayn! I just need to talk to Louis,” Niall said, hoping that his boyfriend would let him go at least for a couple of hours. “This is important.”

“So is my plan,” Zayn held his ground, not budging to the blonde’s pleas.

“It’ll only be a couple of hours.”

“The answer is still no,” Zayn firmly replied. “What is this important thing that you have to talk to Louis? Can’t it wait?”

“It’s really important, Zayn.”

“Then, tell me what could be more important than my plan for the rest of the day?” The raven-haired lad stared intensely at his boyfriend, who was practically squirming from where he was standing. He could tell that this was an urgent matter, but still, he can’t allow his plans to be spoiled.

“It… it’s a friend thing,” Niall answered, sounding like a made-up lie.

“Uh-huh…” Zayn rolled his eyes out, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can see your wisdom tooth when you’re lying.”

“Wha-what?” Niall blinked a couple of times, totally not anticipating what his boyfriend just said. He suddenly became conscious about his teeth showing up when he smiled. And with that, he used his tongue, trying to feel if there was a wisdom tooth, trying to ruin his perfectly set of teeth. It was months ago since he came on a visit to his dentist, wondering if he should make another appointment.

“I don’t have a wisdom tooth,” Niall said, scratching the back of his neck gently, trying to avoid the gaze from his boyfriend.

“Exactly!” Zayn exclaimed, raising his fist in the air to make his statement more dramatic.

“What?” Niall stared at his boyfriend with a weird expression, wondering why Zayn was acting so weird all of a sudden. But then a thought came to him…

“Are you smoking weed again?”

“Wha—No!” Zayn replied quickly as fast as the speed of lightning. There was no way he would go back to his bad habits. He made a promise that he would be a better and worthy man for Niall, and smoking weed contradicted that.

“Then, why are you acting so weird?”

“I’m not weird,” Zayn scowled in a funny manner. “You’re the weird one.”

“Oooo-kay… this could take a while,” Niall said awkwardly, leaning towards Zayn, giving a peck on the cheeks. “I promise I’ll be back before dinner.”

“Wait—” Zayn held onto Niall for dear life, not wanting to be apart from him.

“What is it?” The blonde sensed the hesitancy and the fear from his boyfriend. The only thing he could do right now was to reassure him that nothing would change between them.

“I’ll go with you.”

At that moment, Niall knew what he meant. He understood what those words meant and everything hidden meaning behind it.

“Don’t worry, Zayn, I’ll be fine,” Niall smiled. “Besides, Louis just lives a couple of blocks from here. I’ll be safe.”

“But—” The blonde didn’t let his boyfriend finished with his words, he pressed his left middle finger against those pink, plump, kissable lips.

To say the least, Zayn found that gesture extremely and incredibly hot. No one had made him excited like Niall does. But the thought of being apart from him for hours was still unbearable to him.

“How about if I _do things_ to you tonight…” That definitely sparked something inside of Zayn as the lopsided grin appeared on his face. He got even more excited as millions of scenarios popped into his head and none of those were appropriate.

“What things?” Zayn asked, feeling the body heat from his boyfriend when he leaned forward, whispering something in his ear that made his groin vibrate in excitement.

“Things that will make you forget your name…”

Zayn felt the hair on his arms stood erect with the familiar feelings of sensation in his gut. The feeling of extreme bliss swirled around in his stomach as if gazillions of butterflies were poking every single inch of his insides.

“Grrrr...” Zayn groaned, his hold tightened on Niall’s wrist, pulling him closer. “Pumpkin, you’re killing me here…”

“I just give you something to look forward to.”

“Why can’t we do it now?” Zayn asked as Niall pulled away from him, which infuriated the raven-haired lad.

“Zayn, it’s broad daylight.”

“So?”

“I prefer doing it in a dark place,” Niall giggled, remembering the last time he did it with his boyfriend.

“Then, we’ll do it in a cabinet.”

“Ha-ha! Funny!” The blonde replied, visualizing on how were they going to fit in a cabinet and still do intimate things together. That must be some kind of a challenge.

“Please…”

“No!”

The only thing that Zayn could was to sigh. It was not hard to tell that he was disappointed. As much as he wanted to devour his Irish boyfriend at the moment, he couldn’t. He doesn’t want Niall getting in the bad mood, which eventually might postpone their plans tonight.

“Okay fine. But we’re not using a condom this time.”

“Excuse me?” That definitely ticked off something in Niall. The way his boyfriend said was some kind of demand, which he found very offensive and stupid.

“You know the rules, Zayn…” He matched the intimidating vibe escaping from Zayn.

“No glove, no love!”

“But I’m clean, Pumpkin!”

Even more so!” Niall growled. “Why are you arguing with me here?”

“I don’t like the feeling of a condom,” Zayn replied. “Besides, we’ve done it with seventeen times. What’s the worse the could happen?”

Niall felt his head was spinning in circles so fast that he wasn’t catching up with the words from his boyfriend. There was too much information that he just received.

“Sevente—You kept count?!”

“Well…” By then, Zayn regretted the words from his mouth. He should’ve shut his mouth for good. He had an idea what was running through on his boyfriend’s head—on what kind of a loser he was. Before Zayn could dig himself deeper from the imaginary hole on the floor, he pulled away his gaze away from Niall, feeling the warmth spreading across his cheek.

“Oh, Zayn…” He felt that Niall cupped his cheeks, pressing his lips against from his warm cheeks. And that was enough for him to go soft from his stiff posture earlier.

“It was cute though with you blushing and everything…” Niall teased his boyfriend. It was a rare occurrence to see someone like Zayn to be flustered. He made a mental note to do it more often to his boyfriend. “But still, Zayn, we need to be more responsible about this. This is a serious matter.”

“Okay…” Zayn nodded, responding to Niall. How could he be so stupid? Demanding of sex without any kind of protection. He was glad somehow that at least one of them was being logical about this. “I’m sorry, Pumpkin, I don’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Still love me?” Zayn frowned, using his charm to get what he wanted from Niall—a kiss.

“Always.”

*****

 It took a half hour until the blonde convinced his boyfriend to let him go, and it took him another half hour to reach Louis’ flat with all the traffic and everything. To make matter worse, the elevator in the building has been malfunctioning, according to the guard in the reception area, so he had to climb seven floors of stairs before he reached the desired flat. By then, he was heaving; he could imagine how red his face must be.

But as usual, the loud television noise could be heard from outside. It was pointless to knock so he used the key he had on Louis’ flat. It felt weird when he didn’t see Louis in the front of the television so he wandered around in the flat.

Niall made a mistake of doing that because when he found Louis, the things he has seen utterly shocked him. There were no words to describe how surprised he was.

He saw Louis kissing on the mouth of the full-size cardboard cutout of his boyfriend, Zayn Malik.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Reactions?   
> Definitely, you have some, let me know ;)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise part 2!
> 
> I am definitely on a roll! Although, this chapter is quite short. By the time you finish this chapter, you'll understand why I had to hold off the new character.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It felt like he was in the twilight zone. His eyes could not believe what he was seeing. Who would’ve thought that his best friend got the hots for his boyfriend? It sounded cliché like in those chick flick movies that it was too unpredictable. The joke was on him. It definitely was.

His mouth was gaping open, witnessing Louis was making out with the life-size cardboard cutout of his boyfriend. How could Niall process something like this? It was beyond comprehension.

The keys on his hand slowly slipping and when it hit the floor, it created a clanging sound that alerted Louis. He saw how surprised Louis was; he could tell that he found out Louis’ secret.

“Niall!”

Slowly, the blonde took a step backward, wishing in all the Gods that this was some kind of a joke that he can laugh at. But before he could take another step, he felt a strong grasp on his arm, forcing him to look forward.

“Let me explain…” There was a sense of urgency in Louis’ voice and fear at the same time.

“I… I…”

Words failed Niall. That was all to it, not even his brain could recover from something like that.

There was silence between them. The blonde tried his best not to explode on what he called his best friend.

_Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal._

Those words kept echoing in his head, poisoning his mind with thoughts that he shouldn’t have.

“Since when…” Niall croaked, breaking the weird silence between. He was still studying Louis’ expression and he couldn’t detect any kind of malice from him.

“Since day one.”

The response was flat and devoid of emotion. The Louis that he knew was different from the one he talked to right now. It felt like those were two different people.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Niall asked, still wrapping in his head the idea of his best friend having strong feelings for his boyfriend. “Is this some kind of bet you two concocted?”

“No, Niall! Of course not!” Louis disagreed. Hiding a secret to this magnitude from his best friend was something was killing him. To have feelings for your best friend’s special someone was a total violation of his friendship code. Friends must come first before love life.

“Wait—did you say day one?”

“Yes.”

This must be the weirdest day for Niall. After finding out his best friend’s secret, a devastating idea popped into his head.

“Isn’t that the same time you and Harry got together?”

“Well…” As much as Louis wanted to lie, he couldn’t. His best friend deserved better than that. Since he found out about his secret, he might as well tell him the rest of everything.

“Oh my God!” Niall gaped his mouth wide open, as well as his icy, blue eyes, putting all the pieces together. “I can’t believe this! You used Harry!”

“No! It’s nothing like that,” Louis said, not wanting for Niall to throw him with more false accusations. “Here’s what happened…”

But unbeknownst to both of them that there was a particular curly-haired lad with green eyes heard every single thing that they talked about…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think is going to happen next? I haven't written that part yet so I'd like to hear your suggestions. I already had an idea but if I like your suggestion, I might steer it that way.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I thought I should post another update before I go back to reality. And when I say reality, I mean school lol. I had this draft yesterday, but when I rewrote it, it turns out to be different scenes, which I find it very weird. But anyways, make sure to get yourself some tissue or handkerchief because this chapter is heavy on emotions. I'm just saying...

Later that night, all the preparations have been made. Scattered red rose petals were found on top of the bed. The only light source from the room were the dancing flames from lit candles, giving a romantic and intimate vibe. Zayn had no excellent culinary skills, forcing himself to buy first-class meals. He had to get a particular order of oysters because it was a well-known for being an aphrodisiac food. The desire of pleasing his Irish boyfriend came to the top of his priority list. But of course, he didn’t forget to take a thorough shower—he doesn’t want to smell awful, most especially when Niall rode him until they forgot their own name.

While waiting for his boyfriend, Zayn used the remaining time to browse the web. Earlier, he spoke to the real estate agent, telling him that there was an open house to this loft. With the curiosity in him, he checked out the place online and he was more than mesmerized to see the exquisiteness of the loft.

It was a fully furnished loft—polished hardwood floors, metallic spiral staircase, two ceiling fans on the top and much more. Zayn could visualize him living there with his boyfriend until they grow old. Even if he tried, he couldn’t suppress the smile etching on his mouth.

“This is it!”

All the bliss reverberating inside of him came to a stop when the door swung open, revealing Niall coming in. Instantly, he noticed that something was off but he pushed all thoughts aside. Besides, he was not going to let anyone ruin his mood… because tonight was special for him.

Zayn waved at Niall to get closer and said, “Pumpkin, I’ve found the perfect place for us to move in.” The hunch he had before became a reality when the blonde evaded him for a kiss. That totally shrunk his self-confidence, wondering why Niall was acting distant and cold. Usually, Zayn would notice all the bubbly and perky personality Niall has but now it was like his boyfriend turned into this unrecognizable person.

“So what you think?” Zayn forced himself to smile, telling himself that everything was fine—that Niall was just having a bad moment. Yes, that’s what it was, Zayn thought to himself.

“Eh… It’s alright with me.”

“Just alright with you?” Zayn questioned, noticing that Niall didn’t even spent more time to look at the picture. That was definitely made him upset but he was not going to surface that emotion. Having an argument at the moment was not favorable to him, forcing himself to held on his feelings one more time.

“Can we continue this tomorrow? I’m kinda sleepy…”

“Oh…” That was all Zayn could say. Nevertheless, he was disappointed, realizing that he was not going to get lucky tonight. But still he had to try. “But I thought—”

“Not now, Zayn.”

And once again, that same intense cold voice blasted through him. Zayn would be lying if he said it didn’t surprise him.

“I’m going to bed.”

For a second, Zayn stood there dumbfounded. From time to time, he got to encounter when Niall was having a bad day but this one was the worst of all. He even asked himself why his boyfriend would be acting so hostile towards him—something definitely happen but what?

But then a thought hit him like a freight train.

_Louis Tomlinson._

“He wouldn’t tell Niall…” Zayn didn’t notice his trembling hands as countless images popped into his head, zooming in that one time that he and Louis were doing something. “Would he?”

But those came to a halt when he heard a screaming voice originating from the bedroom. Without even thinking, Zayn sprinted towards the bedroom to see what the commotion was all about.

“Zayn, what the hell is the meaning of this!” Niall pointed the entire bedroom. He was not at all delighted to see the mess. “I just cleaned this room the other day, and you have the audacity to litter it again. Just because I’m your damn assistant doesn’t mean I will clean after you—EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.”

And once again, Zayn couldn’t believe what he was seeing—his Irish boyfriend was having some kind of nervous breakdown.

“And what’s with all the candles? What if the curtains touch the flame and you will have a burning bedroom!” Niall growled, releasing his pent-up anger all at once. “God, you weren’t even thinking! What is wrong with you!”

There was one way that the raven-haired lad thought of to shut up Niall. With that, he grabbed Niall on his cheeks and attacked Niall’s mouth with his tongue. And he was right, that shut his Irish boyfriend up.

The kiss was hot, intense, and passionate. Tongues danced together. Body heat was exchanged at one another.

But when Niall realized what was happening, he shoved Zayn away, glaring at the raven-haired lad.

“What the fuck was that!”

“You wouldn’t let me talk so I…”

“You’re disgusting, Zayn,” Niall scoffed, still reeling in on what just happen and not to mention the things he found out with Louis and his boyfriend. “So you just randomly kiss anyone who wouldn’t let you talk?”

“What?” Zayn was beyond confused, not fully understand why Niall was acting this way. “Of course not! You know I wouldn’t do that and you know I wouldn’t jeopardize our relationship.” The irritation in Zayn was slowly dissipating but a wave of fear washed all over him. Somehow, he got scared on where this conversation would go. He could practically see it in his mind.

“But it doesn’t give you the right to suddenly kiss me.”

“Why are you acting this way? Did I do something wrong?”

“Yeah, you kissed me,” Niall rolled his eyes out. There was full of sarcasm in his voice.

“You spent too much time with Louis, Niall,” Zayn remarked. “You sound like him.”

“Oh, is that what this is?” Niall crossed his arms over his chest. “So you want me to be like Louis so you can act out whatever perverted fantasy you have?”

“Huh?” Zayn blinked twice, not fully understanding what was happening. At first, he thought that they were just exchanging some silly banters at one another which was normal for both of them. But now, it was turning it into a full-blown argument. “What are you talking about?”

“Ugh! I’m not stupid Zayn,” Niall commenting, holding his emotions as much as he can. “I know about you and Louis.”

Right away, Zayn felt a strong, imaginary force punched him in the gut, knocking him out, figuratively speaking. His heartbeat sped up as his mouth ran dry with the realization that his boyfriend found out what he and Louis did in the past.

“Pumpkin—”

“Don’t you fucking call me that!” Niall growled. As much as he can, he couldn’t hold these unnamed emotions inside of him. It has to come out.

“Niall, please…” Zayn pleaded, hoping that Niall would hear him out. “It was a one-time thing. It never happened again. I swear to you!”

“I’m sure you two were having some kind of bet about me, isn’t it?”

“Wait, what?” Zayn was not at all following Niall. Somehow, he got lost somewhere. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m such a fool to believe that you love me…” Niall sniffed as the tears came falling down. The mixed emotions he had was overwhelming him, poisoning his mind with images of Louis and Zayn in bed doing God knows what.

“But I do love you, Niall…” Zayn tried to pull Niall closer to him but as soon as his hand grazed Niall’s skin, the blonde flinched.

“Get away from me!”

Zayn was startled, paralyzed to move. But seeing his boyfriend in this state broke his heart into million pieces. What he thought was just a light banter turned into something he feared.

“I remember the time when I worked for all of you, you were the meanest of the four. You barked orders at me like I was some kind of a low-class slave…”

Those words pierced Zayn in more ways than one. He remembered the time that Niall came into his life. It was true that he was the rudest of all of them because he was afraid that feelings something towards the same sex would change him into a different person. It was a long time ago and he proved that even if he felt something special towards the same sex that he would still be the same.

“But I had to do it because I needed that job so desperately and also I want you to notice me…”

“But I do notice you.”

“Maybe it was back then that you and Louis plan this.”

“Plan what?”

Niall clenched his hands together, remembering the torture he had to endure when he was starting as the new personal assistant of the hottest boyband in the entire world. Only Liam and Harry were the only ones who were nice to him. Niall found that weird that the two people who were cruel to him became the closest to him.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Niall sighed, wiping away his dry-stained cheeks. “I’ve had enough of this.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Zayn panicked, holding into Niall as if he was his lifeline because he knew what was going to happen next.

“I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Stop! Niall!” Now, it was the time for Zayn to be emotional. He was not going to let Niall walk away from him no matter what happens. Even if he has to beg or grovel, he will do it. He was not afraid to look like a fool. It was Niall that made him the entire time and he was not willing to throw away that happiness.

“I’m sorry, Zayn…” Niall hangs his head low, realizing what he was going to say next. It was futile to stay in a relationship when he was hurting the people that matter to him the most. He truly valued his friendship with Louis and that’s why…

“If only I knew…” Niall was feeling that excruciating pain of saying goodbye to the person he loved the most his entire, more than he loved his family and more than he loved than himself.

“I have to let you go, Zayn. I can’t be the one who stand between you… and Louis…” As much as it hurts Niall, he has no right to be with Zayn anymore and he must force himself to say the parting words.

“Goodbye, Zayn…”

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So could this be the end for Ziall?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am more than surprised (in a good way) to read the comments from the previous chapter. I am delighted to get you to react that way, maybe I should make all of the chapters like that :D
> 
> This update is short but nonetheless you will see where will I take this story. For the meantime, I am going to hold off on the new character that I mentioned before.
> 
> And also, I would like to address my mistake. If you looked back in chapter 38 or 39, I would mention in the story that the events happened "a week before" but none those things would make sense so I would change it to "a week after" to have more space for me to write. This is the problem of not having outlines haha! I'm not really that type of author. I write as I go along.

With all these confusing, hazy thoughts that ran through Niall, he wasn’t even paying attention anymore to his surroundings. His mind and his body were too exhausted to function anymore and all he wanted to do was to take an eternal rest for the remainder of his life but he wouldn’t dare. He can’t exactly go back to his former flat because someone was occupying it already and he was definitely not going back to Zayn’s flat—because that would too much to bear, at least for the moment.

He didn’t realize that his aching, swollen feet brought him to a familiar doorstep. He knocked three times and he was glad that someone opened the door for him.

“Niall?” As much as he wanted not to pull the waterworks, it just did. His eyes got the best of him, letting out these tears that won’t stop flowing. He grabbed on _this person_ and leaned on until the pain subsided inside of him. It took him about a half hour to tell the emotional torture that he went through, it wasn’t easy but it was the right thing to do.

The blonde didn’t realize that he was practically rambling with all his emotions, realizing that there was a suitcase sitting in the corner of the living room.

“Harry, are you going somewhere?”

“My dad’s birthday is coming up so I thought to drop by and surprise him.”

“Oh…” Niall pulled away from Harry, realizing that he was taking Harry’s time. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I didn’t know that you have to be somewhere,” Niall wiped away the dry-stained tears on his cheeks, forcing himself that this was just one trial that he has to go through. He knew that he was a strong person but dealing with something like this was too much for him to handle. “I should… uh…”

“You should come with me.”

“Where?” Niall blinked twice, not expecting the sudden invitation.

“Holmes Chapel.”

“Your hometown?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “It’ll be fun.”

“Uh… I don’t know, Harry,” Niall answered hesitantly. “I really don’t wanna intrude on your family time.”

“Oh, come on,” Harry elbowed the blonde in the side playfully. “I’m sure it’ll take away your Zayn drama for a while.”

The suggestion was very tempting, at least to Niall. That’s exactly what he needed right now—to stay away from the heartbreaking shit he was dealing with for the past couple of hours.

“Besides, I’m sure my dad will like you if you were there,” Harry grinned. “Remember the time that you had a drinking game with my dad and you beat him like a child’s game.”

Niall cackled, remembering the first time he went to Holmes Chapel, it was probably two years ago. It was an invitation from the Styles family and who was he too turned down such a lovely invitation. Then, he found out what kind of household Harry has. They were beautiful and gracious.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Niall chuckled. “Although I feel terrible right after.”

“Don’t be,” Harry grinned. “Someone has to teach dad a lesson and you definitely lectured him for good!”

“Okay then, I’ll go with you,” Niall smiled.

“Yay!” Harry exclaimed, hugging the blonde one more time. “I will show you everything…”

*****

Meanwhile, a particular raven-haired lad was pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to think of a way to getting Niall back. There was no way that he was just going to let the source of his happiness disappear on him.

“Goddamit!” Zayn growled, throwing the TV remote on the wall. A crashing sound erupted in the room as the gadget made an impact on the wall. “I have to do something…”

And with that, he sprinted to the bedroom, putting some clothes on. The blood running through his bloodstream were boiling with rage.

“Someone’s gotta pay for this!” Zayn grabbed on his car keys abruptly, knocking down the lampshade onto the floor but he didn’t care anymore. He was beyond pissed off.

“I will be coming for you, Louis!” Zayn growled, clenching his fists together. “You better be ready for what I am going to do to you!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Narry going to be a thing now?   
> Any thoughts or suggestions?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is the release of Zayn's debut solo album, I thought I should update too. Although, I'm not sure if I'm going to get his album. I'm sure that if I hear his voice, I will definitely cry so until I get over my big crush on him, I'm gonna hold off on listening to his album or his voice. My feelings are not stable enough lol. 
> 
> Going back to the story, I'm already done writing the next chapter too. I'm not sure when I will going to post that. But after next chapter, you might pick up where I'm going with this story. But fear not, my OTP will still remain (at some point).
> 
> By the time you finish reading this chapter, you will find out what is this something that Zayn and Louis did years ago...

Only the ticking of the second hand of a wall clock was the only thing that can be heard from a room. A young man was sleeping soundly and peacefully, probably having some kind of a sweet dream but it came to an immediate stop when a blasting sound erupted to the front door. The young man jolted upright, glancing from left to right, checking if there was a fire in the building. And that young man was named Louis Tomlinson.

“Huh—where’s the fire!” He shrieked, looking for an escape route. It took him a couple of seconds to recuperate from the shock. But then again, he heard that loud noise coming from the door. When he glanced at the wall clock, he frowned to see that it was just only ten o’clock in the evening. Nevertheless, Louis was not at all amused whoever disturbed his sleep. This better be important, Louis thought.

 

His tongue probably rolled off and slid into his esophagus the sooner he saw whoever standing on the other side of the door. A particular raven-haired lad with furrowed brows, telling that he was beyond pissed off. All Louis could do was to gulp forcefully.

“Z-Zayn… what are you—” The brunette freaked when Zayn grabbed by his collar and started screaming his lungs out.

“What the fuck did you tell Niall! Answer me, Louis!”

 

“I… uh…” Words seem to be scarce, at least for Louis. The intensity of anger escaping from Zayn was literally scaring the shit out of him. He has seen Zayn getting mad before but this one was way over to the top as if an active volcano about to spew out its lava.

Zayn shook Louis hard, demanding for an answer. He couldn’t fathom why on earth would Louis tell Niall about that night? It was supposed to be a secret.

“You promise not to tell a soul. How could you?” Zayn slowly loosened the grip he had on Louis as tears escaped from his eyes. With all these overwhelming emotions inside of him, all he could was to cry and cry until he dried out his tear ducts. “Niall broke up with me…”

“He what?” Louis caught himself gasping for air as the revelation dropped on him. It wasn’t his intention to mess things up with Niall and Zayn. All he wanted to do was to explain to Niall what he saw. “But—”

“Niall is the love of my life, Louis…” Zayn released Louis from his grip, turning his back away from the brunette. He doesn’t want to see anyone to see how fragile he was. “He made me want to become a better version of myself. A someone that I can be proud of. And all that crumbled into nothingness when he walked away from and…” Zayn felt his lips quivered, facing back to Louis. “IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! You ruined the best thing that ever happen in my life! And I will never forgive you for as long as I live!”

 

  


Those sharp words pierced through Louis. He was starting to realize that he made an error telling Niall the truth. Truth sets you free but it can also destroy you. And that’s what happen in this case. He doesn’t want them to separate, he just couldn’t lie to Niall.

“Zayn, I…” Louis whispered under his breath. He wanted to apologize but what good was it going to do now. It was not like his apology could turn back time. “This is so messed up…”

“Please, Louis, you have to tell Niall the truth…” Zayn begged, not giving importance on how pathetic he was. “You have to say to him **that night was just us relaxing so we take a single dose of ecstasy**.”

(Author’s Note: I’m not that knowledgeable about this drug but based on what I’ve read is that this drug can cause intense euphoric feeling.)

“The what?” Louis blinked twice, not recalling what Zayn had said.

“You know, when we were stupid to even try—”

“Oh shit…” Louis gasped as the memory from two years ago flashed before his very eyes. The stress of the endless touring from continent to continent was taking a toll on him so they both decided that they wanted to have fun. And by fun, it meant recreational drugs.

“What?” Zayn noticed the fear in Louis, wondering what was running through his head.

“Oh, my God!” Louis started pacing in his living room back and forth, subconsciously biting his nails to no end. The guilt he had before tripled in size as he stared in those golden amber eyes filled with confusion.

“Th-that’s not what I tell Niall…”

“What did you say to him then?”

Louis attempted to gulp one more try, hoping that it would ease the fear beating inside of him but it wasn’t. It made him more anxious and nervous that he thought that he might faint with his fast heartbeat.

“I told Niall… that…” Louis started, pulling his gaze away from Zayn because the overwhelming guilt was eating him from the inside. “…That you kissed me.”

Zayn blinked twice, processing what he just heard but as soon as he realized what he heard, a shrilling voice escaped from him.

“YOU WHAT?!?!” He instantly grabbed Louis, turned him around to look him in the eye. “What the fuck, Louis! What is wrong with you!”

“I… uh…”

“Why would you tell Niall that I kissed you?”

“Because you did…”

“No, I didn’t!” Zayn shook his head to disagree. Even if he were high as a kite, he would never have kissed Louis. Not in this lifetime or any lifetime. “I would never kiss you. You must be hallucinating.”

“No, I’m not,” Louis defended. “We were in New York back then and you told me that you’re always curious what it feels like to kiss a guy so...”

“What?” Zayn was beyond confused, trying to remember what Louis was saying but he came empty handed. He never kissed Louis. Ever. “You’re not making any sense.”

“Why won’t you believe me?” Louis answered irritably. “You kissed me here in the lips,” he puckered up, making kissy faces, pointing his lips.

“Don’t come any closer, Louis! I’m warning you!”

“What, I’m just telling the truth,” Louis answered, raising his hands in the air. “And then you morphed into Aladdin, telling me that you will let me ride on your magic carpet—”

 

“Wh-what?” Zayn threw a weird look as if his bandmate was growing horns on his forehead. “Oooh-kay, you’re apparently not yourself right now.”

“Of course, I am myse—Oh God!”

“What?”

Louis gasped, realizing what he just said to Zayn. None of those makes sense… and then his memory became clearer and clearer… He forced another gulp to tell Zayn the things running through in his brain.

“Don’t get mad… okay?”

“How is that even possible?” Zayn growled. “I am beyond fucking mad at you!”

“I… uh… I might… uh…”

“Spit it out, Louis!” The brunette shrieked as the thundering voice of Zayn bounced off in walls of his living room.

“I told Niall that you kiss me.” Zayn narrowed his eyes together, zooming in at Louis. Louis felt that deathly stare so he’d better not to say it again. Then, Louis continued explaining. “There is a slight possibility,” he used his hands to show ‘a little bit’ gesture. “…That this happened in a dream.” He laughed awkwardly, hoping that Zayn would understand.

Zayn felt his eyes almost popped out of its socket as soon as the words set in him. The anger he had before multiplied in tenfold as he threw imaginary knives in Louis’ direction.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Zayn grabbed Louis by his collar, staring deadly at Louis. “You fucking told Niall that something happened in your dream! Does he even know that?”

“I… uh… no…” Louis answered, his voice sounded like a whisper, ashamed of what he did. How could he be so stupid of mixing up a dream and his own memory? But in the dream, it felt like real to him, so he thought that Zayn kissed him for real.

“Give me one good reason not to kill you!” The raven-haired lad raised his fist, ready to strike his bandmate for real.

“Zayn, please…” Louis begged, not wanting to have a big bruise on his face. “Let’s calm down, okay?”

“Calm dow—Are you freaking kidding me!” Zayn screamed his lungs out. “You broke us up—Oh God!” He gasped as his imagination took the best of him. “Niall probably thinks we had sex…”

Louis was speechless in a literal sense. Now, he was starting to see the aftermath of what he unleashed. If only he lied to Niall, then none of this would happen.

Zayn slowly loosened his grip on Louis as well as his raised fist. Somehow, he felt that life was being sucked away from him as the thought of Niall not wanting to be with him anymore.

“He’s not going to take me back…” Zayn felt his lips quivered, his imagination was turning into reality. He cannot live without Niall, he just can’t. “Give me back Niall!”

“I… uh…”

“Give him back to me… NOW!” Louis felt his heart was about to jump out of his chest as the voice almost pierced through him. As instincts kicked in, he got his phone, opening his speed dial and calling a particular person that could help them fix this mess.

*****

After half hour, three knocks were heard at the front door. With his quick feet, Louis sprinted towards the door and he was delighted to see _this_ person.

“Thank God, you’re here, Liam.”

“What’s happening? Why do you sound so panicky on the phone?” Louis narrowed his eyes, not paying attention to the question but rather focusing on Liam’s neck.

“Is that a hickey?”

“Wh-what?” Liam squeaked, quickly moving his hand to conceal whatever he was hiding in his neck. He felt his blood rushing to his face, making him blush. “No, of course not!”

“Were you in the middle of—”

“I’m not!” Liam defended, not wanting to get into details of what he was doing when he answered his phone earlier. “Just tell me what happened.”

And so Louis told the whole story.

“You whaaaattt?!”

“It was an accident, okay!” Louis was beyond exhausted trying to explain that he was a victim in this situation.

“Louis…” Louis felt the disappointment coming from Liam. He can’t help but feel guilty again. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Does Zayn know about this?”

“Yes… I know…” Voice broke through, catching the attention of Louis and Liam. Liam found himself gasping, seeing Zayn entering the living room.

“Za-Zayn, how are you feeling?”

“I feel utter shit!” Zayn answered bitterly. “Niall left me and probably doesn’t want to see me for the rest of his life...”

“Zayn…”

“I didn’t even do what Niall was accusing me of. I didn’t cheat on him! And I definitely didn’t kiss Louis!” Zayn growled, staring intensely at Louis with an intention of killing someone. “My life is over…”

“No, it’s not,” Liam stated, giving Zayn a friendly, supportive hug. “All we have to do is to tell Niall that Louis made a mistake. That whatever he said to him didn’t happen. I’m sure that Niall will forgive you and take you back.”

Zayn looked at Liam with hopeful eyes.

“Okay then…” Liam smiled, feeling proud that he accomplished something good. “So let me call Niall.”

“I already tried that but he’s not answering,” Louis answered.

“Well, of course,” Liam said. “He’s not going to answer any calls coming from you two. He’s probably thinking that you two were hooking up.”

“Liam…” Louis elbowed Liam on the side as the stares coming from Zayn were getting more severe.

“Sorry…” Liam chuckled. “I couldn’t help…”

“Fine...” Zayn sighed. “Laugh at my misery.”

Liam was a little bit surprised that Niall was not answering his calls either. But then, he noticed something weird so he faced Louis and asked the question.

“Where’s Harry?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have a little bit of free time, I've decided to post another update. The next chapter is already finished, but it'll be available by next week. So enjoy this one although there's not much Ziall in here. I think I'm rambling haha!

The purple skies loomed over London as a particular vehicle was making its entrance on a freeway. The trip from London to Holmes Chapel was about six hours long (Author’s Note: I don’t know exact the exact distance, let’s just assume that it is. Peace!) and Harry on the driver’s seat and Niall occupied the front passenger seat were just exchanging some light conversations.

“Do you even know where we going?” Niall asked, leaning on the side as he looked up the darkening sky, indicating that evening was upon them.

“Of course, I know,” Harry replied, sounding that he was offended. “Thanks to the power of technology or what I call the GPS.”

“Stay in the lane for about 75 miles…” The robotic female voice came from Harry’s cellphone on the dashboard.

“See?” Harry pointed, glancing at the blonde as he tried to make a point. “We’re not gonna get lost.”

“Ooh-kay, if you say so,” Niall stated. He leaned back; his mind was still somewhere else. As much as he doesn’t want to go over how devastated he was by breaking up with Zayn, he has to stand by his decision. Looking back since he started working with the lads, Niall tried his best to recall any kind of memory that would tell him that Louis was into Zayn, but he can’t think of anything. Louis was good at hiding things, and Niall proved that recently. He truly loved Zayn, and has been dreaming about him for as long as he can remember. At one point, he imagined what their wedding day would be like… But then, Louis popped on his head, making things worse for all of them. Niall valued his friendship so much that he was willing to ignore his heart.

Harry was focused on the road, but the frequent sighing from his companion was making him uncomfortable. But after what he eavesdropped on Louis and Niall was pissed him to no end. He was beyond devastated that the only reason Louis picked him because Zayn was not available at that time. How was he going to be okay knowing that he was _the second option_? It made him feel worthless or insignificant.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Niall… You just have to give it some time…” Niall snapped from his thoughts away as those words soothe inside of him. He glanced sideways, seeing the perfection that was Harry. Sure, he always thought that Harry was this silly goofball who always pinched his ass every chance he got. Niall thought it was cute and innocent in some weird way. But there was one thing for sure… that Harry was always on his side when Zayn was hurting him during those years with his sexual conquests.

“Uh… Thanks…” Niall cleared his throat, feeling the awkwardness of the silence. “Geez! This is really depressing. How about some music?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Niall leaned forward, pressing the on button of the car radio. It took him a couple of press until he found some music. He couldn’t help but grin with the music playing on the radio.

“Oh, man, this is my jam!” Niall closed his eyes as he got lost in the music and sing along with the female vocalist.

**[If It Makes You Happy (click here)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChYK2aE0znk) **

_I belong, a long way from here_  
I put on a poncho and played for mosquitoes  
And drank ‘till I was thirsty again  
We went searching, through thrift store jungles

_Found Geronimo’s rifle, Marilyn’s shampoo_  
And Benny Goodman’s corset and pen  
Well, okay, I made this up  
I promise you I’d never give up

Niall quickly opened his eyes when he heard Harry singing his lungs out the two lines of the chorus. And all he could do was grin.

_If it makes you happy  
It can’t be that bad_

Then, Niall rejoined Harry singing the theme song of their road trip.

_If it makes you happy_

Both of them faced one another, making funny and weird frowning faces as they sang the last line of the chorus…

_Then why the hell are you sad?_

The entire vehicle was filled with laughter after that. Niall would never have thought that joining Harry in this trip would literally cheer him up. He doesn’t need to be wallowing in misery—he was not that kind of person. Although, he was still hurting, there were better things to enjoy in this life…

*****

As they reached on their third hour on the road, Niall felt his stomach was calling for him. He was utterly mortified as his stomach was making this whale mating call that caught Harry’s attention. The pale cheeks turned beet red in an instant.

“Someone’s hungry…” Harry teased.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Harry chuckled. “I’m hungry as well. We might find some fast food along the way.”

“Okay.”

It didn’t take too much time until they saw a nearby McDonald’s. Harry slowly entered into the parking lot then turning off the ignition of the vehicle.

“What are you doing?” Harry had a questioning look when the blonde asked him the question.

“Huh? I thought we were eating.”

“Yeah, but I’ll buy the food. You stay here in the car,” Harry blinked twice with the sudden insistent from Niall that made him all confused.

“Why?”

“Harry, you’re too recognizable.”

“So?”

“Aren’t you a little bit concern?”

“Concern about what?”

“People recognizing you,” Niall stated, wondering why this was still a question to Harry. “Do I need to remind you that I’m not your bodyguard? I can’t protect you from fans mobbing you.”

“Niall, I’m fine,” Harry answered firmly. “I don’t feel like eating in the car. Besides—” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the blonde already stepped out of the vehicle. “Ooh-kay then. I guess I’ll be waiting here…”

As minutes passed by, Harry found himself tapping his fingers carelessly on the steering wheel, whistling to occupy the silence in the car. He glanced at the digital clock on the car, stating that it was almost eleven in the evening. He didn’t even notice how much time has passed by. How could he when he was enjoying Niall’s company.

Harry leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as he saw Niall still on the line, ordering their food. But his attention was pulled away from him when he saw on the corner of his eye that Niall’s cellphone, on the passenger’s seat, was lighting up. The anger he had before resurfaced as he saw a familiar name.

_Louis Tomlinson calling…_

Without thinking, he grabbed the phone and pressed the red button, indicating that he rejected the call. As much as he wanted to forget all that happened, he couldn’t. And minutes later, he felt his pants pocket was vibrating. He was a little bit intrigued to see Liam calling him so he answered it.

“Hello…”

“Hey, Harry, where you at?”

“I’m going to Holmes Chapel. Why?”

“Oh, nothing…” He heard Liam’s chuckled but he could hear Louis and Zayn’s voice in the background that made him furious. Subconsciously, he gripped on the steering wheel with his knuckles turning pale white. “Just wondering that’s all.”

“Do you need something, Liam?” He questioned without his anger detected from his voice. The door from the store opened, revealing the blonde hugging McDonald’s paper bags.

“By any chance, have you seen Niall?”

“Niall?” Harry blinked twice. His dark, evil side of him made an appearance as he saw the blonde getting closer to the vehicle as he answered Liam’s question. “Uh, no, not at all. The last time I’ve seen him is from last week in rehearsal.”

Harry lied.

“Oh, I see. Anyways, if you’ve seen him, would you let him know that to call me back. It’s really important.”

“Why would I see Niall? It’s not like he’s in Holmes Chapel with me…” Harry chuckled; his emerald eyes staring straight at the blonde.

“Oh right…” Liam laughed. “Sorry. Just in case Niall call you or something.”

“Sure thing, Liam. Anyways, I gotta go,” Harry quickly trying to finish the conversation because the blonde was seconds away from the vehicle.

“Okay then. Stay safe.”

“Thanks, bye,” Harry said, quickly pressing the end button on his phone, as the door of the passenger’s seat opened, revealing a smiling Niall.

In his head, he was concocting an evil plan to get even with the two people who hurt him so bad…

_Zayn took away Louis, the most important person in my life, from me so I will take away the most important in his life… and that is…_

“Hey, Harry…” Niall grinned, shaking the McDonalds paper bag in front of him. Harry could see the excitement emanating from those icy, blue eyes.

But Harry did not expect that his revengeful act would backfire on him in the form of...

_...him falling in love with Niall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Lately, I've had some weird Narry feels, and I don't know why but I still ship Ziall, that's for sure. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's update is a little bit longer than usual for a reason. Sadly, I won't be able to write anything until the first or second week of May because of the finals coming and school projects that I have to deal with. But if I finish the projects ahead of time, I might be able to post a chapter or two. 
> 
> And for the summer, I'm going to be busy as well. I'm taking 4 courses (10 credit hours) in twelve weeks so I might or might not be able to write anything as well. Sorry guys... Maybe I'll be back by mid-August but I'm still going to be reading books here in Wattpad so feel free to send me messages.

By the time they arrived at Holmes Chapel, it was almost one in the morning. Both of them were exhausted, eyelids drooping, and aching muscles. Even with physical exhaustion, excitement filled Harry because it was quite a while since he has been home. He loved his job but not all the time but he loved his family as well.

“So here we are…” Harry turned off the ignition of the vehicle, leaning forward to see a medium-sized brick wall. Lush green lawn on the front of the house as a cemented pathway leading to the front door. There were also different kinds of flowers that gave colors on the grass. A rusty mailbox stood next at the front door with a metallic blue bird sat on top of it. “Home sweet home.”

“Hey, your lights are still open,” Niall said, seeing the lights originating from inside the house. “Don’t tell me your folks are still awake.”

“Mom, probably is, but my sister—eh, not so much,” Harry waved his hand, showing unsureness gesture. “I’m sure that they’ll be delighted to see you.”

“I feel like I’m imposing…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Niall,” Harry smiled, elbowing the blonde. “My family loves you.”

“Oh okay…”

Minutes later, Harry pressed the doorbell. Within seconds, they heard footsteps getting near and as soon as the door opened, a slightly thin woman with black hair came out, grinning widely at Harry—it was his mother, Anne. Harry was the exact replica of his mother except that he was a male.

“Welcome home, Harry!” Anne showered his youngest son with kisses to show how she missed him. It has been months since the last time they saw one another. They talked on the phone from time to time, but still, seeing your only son in person was much different.

“Mum…” Harry whined but it was pointless so he just let his mother do whatever she wanted.

After giving the introductory motherly hugs and kisses she gave to her son, Anne noticed a familiar face standing behind Harry.

“Niall, is that you?”

“Uh, hi, Anne…” Niall waved awkwardly, nervously smiling at the woman.

“Oh my God! Niall, it is you.” Before Niall could respond, he got pulled by Anne, hugging him as well. He couldn’t help but to get emotional too. It reminded him of his own mother back in Ireland.

After that hugging, Anne pulled away, her eyes studying the blonde carefully. It has been two years since Harry brought Niall home, both of the boys were too young and now, she noticed that Niall has grown into a good looking man. Although, she has seen his picture on the Internet because of the public announcement of Niall and Zayn’s relationship recently. But still, it was still different to see someone from a computer screen to a real life presence.

“Come on, get inside,” Anne signaled the lads to get inside.

Niall was still mesmerized at how luxurious Harry’s home was. It shouldn’t be a surprise since Harry was a multi-billionaire popstar. The ten-seater leather sofa placed in one corner of the living room. There was also an exquisite collection of flowers, giving the room a much homier ambience. A lampshade sat next to the sofa, and next, to that was an antique coffee table.

“You have a lovely home, Anne.”

“Ah, thank you,” Anne replied. “All the things that you can see here, Harry bought them all.”

“Mum, stop…” Harry whined, his cheeks were slowly getting a reddish pigment to indicate his embarrassment.

“Oh, come on. I’m just telling the truth,” Anne smiled, ran her hands towards the brown, slightly curly of her youngest son. “I’m really lucky to have you as my son.”

“Mum, you’re embarrassing me…” Harry whimpered, pulling his gaze away. Suddenly, the floor became more interesting to him than talking to his mother.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll stop,” Anne held her hands in the air. Babying her son was one of the ways to show her affection.

“Is that who I think it is…” Voice interrupted, and all three of them (Anne, Harry, and Niall) located where the voice coming from. “It is you, curly fries!”

“Ugh! I told you never call me that,” Harry complained, seeing his older sister, Gemma, coming into the living room.

“Don’t be such a wimp,” Gemma teased, running her hands through Harry’s head, messing up Harry’s hair.

“Hey, stop that!” Harry whined, pulling away from his sister. “I mean it.”

“Sure, whatever you say, curly fries,” Gemma mocked her brother, teasing him a little bit. But once she noticed that there was someone other than them, she couldn’t help but smile because she recognized the smiling face looking back at her.

“Niall… Come on, give me a hug…” Gemma grinned, opening her arms wide open. It didn’t take that much time until they both hug one another. For her, Niall was kind of his younger brother as well, other than Harry, of course. Remembering the last time Niall visited them, they bonded like siblings. Everything seems so easy to the three of them.

“I always see your picture in the tabloids,” she continued.

“Oh dear, I hope it’s not that bad,” Niall was worried that the tabloids were bashing him left and right. Although, he doesn’t care but still, the opinions of those close to him mattered to him.

“It’s nothing bad, really…” Gemma waved her hand nonchalantly. “How are you and Zayn?”

And at that moment, Niall felt like his tongue slid into his esophagus, unable to speak. His icy, blue eyes stared at from Gemma to Anne and to Harry. Somehow, time stood still.

“Gemma, that’s private!” Harry reprimanded his older sister.

“Why, what happened?” Gemma pushed further. It felt like she has the right to know.

“Gemma—”

“It’s alright, Harry,” Niall said, gently staring at those emerald eyes. The Styles family was like his extended family so he shouldn’t feel ashamed of what happened. “I… uh… Zayn and myself are not together anymore.”

The Styles women gasped at what they heard. The couple seemed like a strong one, based on what they saw and listened to the news.

“What happened?”

“Well… things happen…” Niall chuckled, trying to avoid this weird, awkward moment behind all of them. He decided to face the embarrassment but it was still overwhelming him.

“Gemma, don’t badger Niall,” Anne scolded her daughter. She sensed that the blonde doesn’t want to talk about the issue.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to,” Gemma laughed awkwardly.

“How about something to eat?” Anne asked, breaking away the awkwardness in the living room. “I’m sure you boys were starving.”

“Sure am.”

*****

After devouring the big snack, Niall found himself full and happy. But then, a thought came to him. He slid next to Harry, whispering something.

“What, can’t hear you, Niall,” Harry asked, unable to listen the blonde clearly.

“I said, is there any hotel nearby?”

“Huh, why?” Harry questioned, putting down the sugar cookie in his hand.

“I kinda forgot to make a hotel reservation ahead of time.”

“You’re staying here.”

“Wha—No, I couldn’t, Harry,” Niall shook his head, not wanting to abuse the warm hospitality of the Styles family.

“I couldn’t help but overhear, Niall, but I think you should really stay here,” Anne said. “Besides, the house is big enough for all of us. And Harry’s bed is wide enough for both of you.”

As much as he wanted to disagree with Anne, he couldn’t so he just followed Harry to his room. The room hasn’t changed a bit since the last time he was here. The comfy bed placed nearby the window, letting the moonlight peeking through the window. Niall saw the lined-up rewards Harry received over the years, such as _People’s Choice Award_ and _Teen’s Choice Award_. Now, he wondered what Harry thought about possessing this kind of recognition.

Niall turned around when he heard Harry chuckling that made him blushed. “Don’t get too many ideas in your head, Harry. I’m just looking at them.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Harry was still chuckling, holding his hands in the air. “Anyways, the bathroom is two doors down the hallway. There are some towels in there too.”

“Okay thanks,” Niall smiled, finding his way to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit before calling it a night.

As soon as Niall left, Harry instantly turned on Niall’s cell phone and there it was, ****_73 unread text messages_**** and ****_52 unopened voicemails_****. Harry knew where those came from, there was only one person who would leave that kind of massive amount of messages to Niall. It was the ex-boyfriend, Zayn Malik.

“Well, I’m sorry to say, Zayn. I’m taking Niall…” Harry grinned, deleting the messages one by one. “I will make sure that Niall is taken care of. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Minutes later, Niall entered Harry’s room. Once he got inside, he quickly looked for his phone. He turned upside his bag and yet he still couldn’t find his phone.

“What are you doing?” Niall turned around, seeing Harry with a puzzled look.

“Uh… I’m looking for my phone. Have you seen it?”

“Niall… I told you, this is a vacation. You don’t need your phone.”

“But—”

“Listen to me, okay…” Harry started; he couldn’t risk Niall communicating with Zayn. It would ruin his plan. “If you find your phone, what will you do?”

“I need to check my messages.”

Harry feigned a disappointing sigh, trying to act the part, and said, “So Zayn can feed you more lies? Haven’t you had enough?”

“What if…”

“I’m sure he and Louis are doing God knows what right now…” Harry dared to provoke the wild, paranoid imagination of the blonde and within seconds, he liked what he saw on Niall. There were pain and betrayal etched on Niall’s face. Harry sat next to Niall, sliding his arm over to Niall’s other shoulder and said in the sincerest voice he could ever have, “Niall, you deserve someone better, someone who will treat you as a priority, not an option, you know…”

The thought of Zayn in bed with someone else was unbearable for him, but the hurt was ten times worse, knowing that the person being intimate with his boyfriend was his best friend. That’s a whole another world of pain. Even if the words hurt him, Niall still managed to feel some kind of relief from Harry. He does deserve someone better, who will treat him adoringly. Naturally, that person doesn’t describe Zayn at all. He lived in pain for three years, loving someone who can’t return the same feelings, and when he did, Niall still got hurt in the end. The blonde was starting to wonder if this was really worth it—living through pain? At some point, he has to let go of that notion that Zayn will be his. Apparently, his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, belonged to someone else.

“I guess, you’re right,” he sighed, slumping his shoulders back. “I just need some time, you know.”

“That’s why I’m telling you that you shouldn’t have your phone right now.”

“So you have my phone?” Harry stared intently as the question pierced through him. He does have Niall’s cell phone with him but there’s no way in hell that he would give it to Niall, spoiling his revengeful plans.

“What did I just tell you?” Harry decided to stall the blonde as much as he can. His plans right now were more important than anything else.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have my phone right now with me…”

“That’s right, Nialler. Let your heart start with the healing process,” Harry grinned, seeing his first phase of the plan was working. It shouldn’t take that much time until he could have the blonde wrapped around his finger and by the week was over, he should have Niall under his control.

It was futile to argue any further so he just let Harry decided for him. Besides, it was the whole point of the trip—to get away from Zayn and all the drama that came along with it.

*****

It was almost three in the morning when they both decided to hit the bed, and Niall was anxious and uncomfortable sharing a bed with someone other than Zayn. For him, it doesn’t feel right. It felt like he was cheating on Zayn.

“Are you alright?” Niall snapped away from his thoughts as he heard Harry asked the question. “Don’t worry about a thing, okay? The bed was quite sturdy enough for us two.” The blonde couldn’t help but snicker, hearing an innocent joke from Harry.

But before he could say something, Niall felt his throat closed up as he saw Harry lifting his shirt up, exposing the toned abdomen, as if Harry was daring him to touch it. The movement was so slow like those in movies that were leading into having sex. Niall couldn’t help but force swallow as the pleasant sight unfolding right before his very eyes. It doesn’t end there, the arousal torture continued as his icy, blue eyes noticed the happy trail from the navel and ****_down to the glorious land…_****

(Author’s Note: I hope you get what I’m trying to say. If you didn’t understand that, I can’t help you LOL.)

_I am so going to hell_ , Niall thought to himself. He shouldn’t be feeling this urges and yet there it was, being turned on with Harry undressing right before him. It took him a couple of seconds to pull his ass away from his head and distract himself with something.

Harry internally grinned as his seduction worked its magic. He did that intentionally to tease the blonde on what was to come. Harry definitely know how to use his lean, slightly muscular body to his advantage. People always saw him as the goofy, comical one of the group, but what they don’t know was that he was cunning, not afraid of getting what he wanted through deception.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Niall replied after clearing his throat, avoiding looking directly at the delicious torso staring back at him. “Just tired, I guess.” He faked a yawn, wanting to get out of this uncomfortable situation as fast as he can.

“Okay then, come to the bed with me.”

Those words made the blonde even more uncomfortable. He never shared a bed with any of the lads. (Even if he stayed here years ago, he occupied a guest room but now it was unavailable.) It was only him and Zayn—even in touring around the world.

“Something wrong?” Harry questioned when Niall didn’t respond to him. At that point, Harry felt a little upset that his plan might not go smoothly. And with that, he remedied the situation and walked around on the opposite side of the bed where Niall was currently standing. He held Niall gently on the wrist but the reaction startled both of them that made both of them lost their balance and ending up on the bed with Niall underneath Harry. Both of their faces were mere inches away from another.

Needless to say, Harry was beyond mesmerized to see the greenish hue in those blue eyes that captivated him. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as the blonde’s breath grazing against his warm cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked, pushing the curly-haired lad gently off of him. In all of his life, he never felt something like this—something unfamiliar to him. He even questioned himself what was happening to him. Niall thought that maybe when he returned to London, he might get a brain scan to check if his brain was functioning properly because obviously something was definitely wrong.

“Sorry…” Harry apologized, rolling over to the side. The warmth spreading across his cheek and with his quick heartbeat were the only things that Harry felt. There was an awkward silence between them that bugged him. “I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s alright, I guess…” Niall said, taking the left side of the bed while Harry took the opposite side. The blonde felt his body went stiff when he noticed that shirtless Harry was only a few inches away from him.

“ _I definitely need sleep. My mind was playing tricks on me. Harry is just being nice and everything. Don’t misunderstand it, Niall_ ,” Niall kept saying those words in his head, forcing himself to sleep but no matter what he does, sleep was not creeping up on him.

Even after two hours, the sleep was not knocking on Niall’s doorstep, making him grumpier. His body tensed up when he heard that low, soothing voice from Harry.

“Can’t sleep?”

Niall slowly glanced sideways to see Harry staring back at him. Those succulent, emerald eyes looked at him with sincerity that made him feel lots of unfamiliar feelings. It was as if Harry was smiling through his eyes.

“I… uh…” And once again, words failed Niall. Even voicing out his jumbled words in his head, no sound was coming out of his mouth as if his body betrayed him altogether.

“Come here…” Harry smiled, pulling the blonde closer to him. The gesture took the blonde by surprise and the next thing he knew was Harry enclosing him in a big, warm hug. The masculine scent crept through his nose, tickling his entire being to just surrender.

“Har—”

“Don’t you worry a thing, Niall,” Harry hushed in a low tone, kissing the blonde on the forehead. “I will take care of you. No one can hurt you _again_. I promise you that…”

The warmth from Harry made Niall feel safe and secure, and it didn’t take too long until his eyelids became heavier and droopy, enabling him to fall into a deep slumber under the protection of one Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happens LOL. Anything you want to say about this inevitable Narry romance. I already have some plots in my head... so let me know what you think.


	46. Chapter 46

The raven-haired lad was pacing back and forth; his imagination was running wild. The things and possibilities popping inside of his head were not good at all. All emotions hit him in every direction, including the fear and worry that he might not be able to see the most important person in his life.

He heard Liam chuckling, wondering if that was a good sign. He sprinted towards Liam, pressing his ears on the phone, trying to listen to the conversation but he wasn’t able to as Liam pushed him off. Zayn glared back, muttering swearing words. He must find Niall right away.

“So what now?” Zayn asked irritably, seeing Liam terminating the call.

“Harry said that he hasn’t seen Niall. Maybe we should call his folks. He’s most likely to go there,” Liam suggested.

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Louis said, suddenly appearing from behind. He still put distance between him and the raven haired lad to ensure his safety.

“I don’t know…” Zayn replied, biting his fingernails off, showing his anxiousness. What was he supposed to say or even ask his parents? Once Zayn told the parents the false information, the Horan family would be most likely to curse Zayn, and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen, most notably Bobby, Niall's father, who absolutely hated his guts.

“No, I don’t think so…” Zayn answered quickly. “That’s too obvious. He must be somewhere.”

“Oh, okay then. How about if we call it a night then search first thing tomorrow morning,” Liam said, glancing at his wrist watch, indicating that it was almost twelve in the morning.

“I don’t think I can fall asleep, now that my boyfriend is missing.”

“You mean, ex-boyfriend?” Zayn had to glare at Liam for teasing him. “Sorry, I couldn’t help.”

*****

As the night progressed and after over ten sleeping positions, sleep was not coming to Zayn. Anxiety filled his mind, including the worry and fear that Niall was leaving him for good. The longer those thoughts stayed in his head, the more that it was becoming more of reality.

Zayn frowned, looking at his mobile phone. Seeing the background image on his phone drew a weak smile across his face. It was one of the best moment of his life, it was the picture he took when they were start dating.

_“Come on, Pumpkin…” Zayn begged, wanting to take a picture of them to save as his screensaver on his phone._

_“No means no, Zayn. I looked ridiculous.”_

_“No, you’re not. You always looked immaculate to me.”_

_“Ha-ha funny, Zayn. Buttering me up won’t get you nowhere,” Niall scowled at his boyfriend, fully knowing that those words were empty at all. But even though, he couldn’t help but smile with the cheesiness of his boyfriend._

_“I’m no—Why are you smiling?”_

_“Shut up! I’m not,” Niall pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to suppress the obvious smile on his face but the redness pigmentation appearing on his face doesn’t help at all._

_“Yes, you are…” Zayn teased, grinning. He ran his hand over his boyfriend’s cheeks, caressing it. And it didn’t take that much time until he saw the cheeks were changing colors from pale to rosy ones._

_“Just leave me alone,” Niall threatened, but somehow those words didn’t mean anything because he liked the fact that Zayn was teasing him._

_“Please…” Zayn clasped his hands together like he was praying, batting his long, thick eyelashes to give more effect on his Malik charm. Within seconds, he liked the expression from the blonde._

_“Fine,” Niall answered, positioning himself next to Zayn, who was stretching his hand forward with the mobile phone facing them. Zayn pressed the shot button on his phone._

_“Oh, come on,” Zayn whined. “How about smiling for once? You look like constipated on this one.”_

_“I’m not—I told you I’m not a photogenic person,” Niall reasoned out. Every time someone would take his picture, anxiety filled up inside of him, and it showed on his face._

_“Of course, you are. Come on…” Zayn says but an idea popped in his head then he whispered on his Irish boyfriend, “If you give me the best smile, I’ll treat you to Nandos.”_

_“Yay! I’ll even strip for you if you want…” Niall responded with so much enthusiasm as the mention of his favorite food chain got into the conversation. And he did smile the best he could, not because of wanting to eat something delicious but spending time with Zayn was all he wanted…_

 

_ _

*****

It seemed like a forgotten memory from the past but Zayn was adamant that Niall and he would make more memories until they were in their senior years. He gripped on his phone tightly as a new determination burned inside of him.

“I won’t give up on us, _Pumpkin_ ,” Zayn whispered. “I will always love you until the day I die.”

*****

The blasting noise sent the raven-haired lad from his bed and down to the floor. There were ringing in his ears as his vision became clearer and clearer. The noise didn’t stop, making him infuriated for cutting short his sleep but then a thought struck him.

_Niall…_

Without waiting for anything, he grabbed a pajama on the bedside table, wearing it rapidly as he sprinted towards the door. He sighed disappointingly when he saw the last person he wanted to see.

“What do you want, _Louis_?” He scowled.

“Have you seen it?”

“Seen what?”

“The news.”

“The news?” Zayn blinked, totally not following the train thought of his bandmate. “Why, what’s on the news?” But he didn’t get any response from Louis and letting himself in without being invited.

“Louis, what the hell are you doing!” He growled, following Louis on the living room with boiling blood running through his bloodstream. He still couldn’t believe that Louis act that nothing happened.

“Look, Zayn—”

“I really don’t care, Louis. Just get the fuck out of my—” Zayn felt his golden amber eyes wanting to come out of its sockets as soon as he saw the familiar figure flashing on the TV screen. His mouth opened in shock with his heartbeat speeding up.

“ ** _Perrie Edwards, the former girlfriend of Zayn Malik, a member of the famous boyband, One Direction, is seen with Niall Horan, the current boyfriend of Zayn. What could this mean?_** ”

“What the fu—”

“Zayn, I think they’re plotting on how to kill you…”

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are! I'm back again with an update although temporarily. I still have one more exam to finish then I'll have a two-week break before I go torture myself with summer classes.
> 
> This update is a little bit short but consider yourself warned because there's an _Eww! Gros_ s moment on this one.
> 
> Have fun reading :)
> 
> Also, I'd appreciate if you take a look at my other story called "No Ordinary Love." It's a Ziall fic too.

Those five days rejuvenated Niall in more ways than one, seeing familiar faces from Holmes Chapel, and also the nonstop bonding with Harry. At one point, he forgot his problems about a particular person in his life, and now he must deal with reality once more. All his confusing thoughts in his head came to a stop when he heard Harry talking to him.

“Did you say something?”

“Uhm, I said… you should stay with me for a while.”

“Wha-what?” Niall blinked multiple, not expecting the offer.

“I said, you should stay with me until you found a new place to stay,” Harry insisted, wanting to have more alone time with the blonde. “I mean, you told me that someone has already occupied your old flat, and I’m assuming you’re not going to stay with Zayn after what he did, right?”

The situation was dire, making the blonde to ponder. He knew that Harry was suggesting the most logical solution to his living situation. Rather than wasting money on living somewhere else, he should at least consider Harry’s offer.

“Don’t worry about the expenses, I’m a freaking billionaire, remember?” Harry joked when he saw the wrinkles forming on Niall’s forehead. A grin spread across his face when a chuckle escaped from the blonde. He was still adamant to go ahead with his plan, but an inside voice in his head that executing his revenge could hurt an innocent person.

“Fine, I’m gonna live with you, but I will still do all the chores as a repayment of your kindness.”

“Feel free to do all the chores, much better for me,” Harry grinned, thinking of ideas on how to turn the situation in favor to him.

Niall smiled at the quirkiness of his friend, but the vibrating sensation of his phone on his pocket distracted his attention. He was quite concerned when he saw 1 unread message blinking on the LED screen of his phone and when he opened it, no words to describe how surprised he was to see a message coming from Perrie.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks, noticed the unreadable expression on the blonde, making him a little bit worried.

“Uh, yeah… I just… uh… need to take care… of something first…” Harry couldn’t help the disturbance on Niall’s voice as if he received devastating news.

“Are you sure? I mean—”

“Yeah, I’m sure, Harry,” Niall smiled, recomposing himself. A gazillions scenarios were running through his mind as he received that text message from her. He wondered what Perrie wanted now. Whatever it was, Niall was one hundred percent sure that it can’t be good, but he willed himself that he must stand still because no one can ever take him down.

“I’ll just catch up with you, Harry. I’ll meet you in your flat later. Okay?”

“Okay… but—” Harry couldn’t even have finished his sentence as the blonde disappeared from his sight but the worry and concern never left him because whatever Niall received from the phone shook him terribly that the blonde had a change of mood.

*****

The fast pace of heartbeat was all Niall could felt at every single step he took as he was getting nearer where Perrie asked him to meet her. Still, the scenarios were running through his head. Internally, he was praying that Perrie wouldn’t deliver him a horrible news but knowing her, that was too impossible. That girl is a one huge problem basket.

The blonde forced a swallow when he recognized from the distance the familiar blonde girl, waving at her with a big smile on her face. At that moment, Niall knew that something big was about to go down, and he must prepare himself for what was going to drop on him.

“Uh… hello…” Niall greeted, forcing a smile on his face. He could feel the involuntary spasm at the corner of his lips.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Perrie pointed the empty chair in front of her. They were meeting at a nearby coffeeshop—a public place per se. More questions filled Niall’s head, why would Perrie would insistently to meet her in a public place. Niall thought of dozens of witnesses.

Niall slowly lifted up the chair backward, as he sat down, still staring cautiously at the blonde who made his life a miserable hell for the past years, and now she was all smiling and giggling. He couldn’t help but be very cautious. He can’t quickly put his walls down most especially in front of a girl like Perrie.

“I… uhm… did you—uh…”

“Do you want to order or something?” Perrie perked up. Her slightly curled blonde hair bounced as she flashed her almost perfect smile.

“Uh… no,” Niall answered politely. “I was a little surprised that you would send me a text message, asking me to meet you here. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, not at all,” Perrie smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. “I just want to clear things with you.”

“Clear things… with me?” Niall failed to hide being surprised as his voice gave him away. In what kind of parallel universe that Perrie would be polite like this. An inside voice in his head telling him to be more very careful. Snakes were known for being deceitful.

“Yes, of course,” Perrie cheered, clapping her hands together in excitement. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy that made Niall more suspicious. “I mean, no hard feelings and all.”

“I’m not sure I understand you…”

“About you and Zayn.”

“Oh…”

“It’s alright, Niall. I understand it,” Perrie said. “Even before, I knew that Zayn had a thing for you, but I was kept telling myself that it wasn’t real.”

“I didn’t mean to—” Niall was surprised when Perrie put her hand on top of his, pressing it gently as if she meant it.

“I just hope you understand what happen.”

“What happen… about what?” For some odd reason, Niall felt his chest was about to burst from nervousness.

“Here, I’m gonna send you a file on your phone,” Perrie said. Within seconds, Niall felt his phone vibrating again, indicating receiving a video file on his phone. And when he opened it, his world crushed in an instant as the video playing was…

Zayn and Perrie having sex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you vomit already? LOL. I already finish writing and editing the next chapter so let me know if you want to read the continuation :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I will post another update again. But this one is a bit shorter than the previous one. If you think I can't surprise you then think again *evil laugh* LOL.
> 
> I'm almost done with my last final exam, so I'll be able to write again freely until May 31st, that's a lot of updating to do haha!
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Harry shoved his gigantic bag onto the door but unfortunately he was having a hard time. He tried yelling and grunting as he pushed the bag but still he was not having a good time. But all those hard work came to a stop when he heard someone calling his name behind him and when he turned around, he panicked a bit seeing Zayn glaring at him.

“Where’s Niall?”

“Niall? I… uh… I don’t know,” Harry said, feeling the cold sweats forming on his forehead and at his back.

“Don’t you dare fucking lie to me!” Zayn growled, facing his phone to Harry with Niall and Harry having fun at his father’s house at Holmes Chapel. “You told Liam that you hadn't seen Niall when he called you last week.”

“Yeah, Harry, why would you do that?” Liam asked, appearing behind Zayn but then he saw Louis standing next to Liam who was staring at Zayn with so much adoration, that it fueled his revenge.

Harry clenched his fists altogether as the revelation he found out last week about Zayn and Louis flashed before his very eyes, and that refreshed his self-confidence.

“I told Niall that he needed a break from all the problems you’ve given him.”

“Problems?” Zayn asked. “What problems?”

“Now, who’s lying?” Harry smirked evilly. “I already know that you and Louis hooked up.”

“Hook—what the fuck, Harry!” Zayn growled. “I didn’t hook up with Louis.”

“Really?” Harry took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, still not believing the words coming out from Zayn. “So I must have heard it wrong when Louis told Niall about you two together.”

“How did you—” Louis gasped.

“I was there.”

“You were?” Louis squeaked, his knees buckling in fear. “That was—”

“Save all your excuses, Louis,” Harry spat bitterly at Louis.

“It was all a big misunderstanding, Harry,” Liam explained, trying to put the imaginary collapsing interconnected bridges altogether. “Louis is just—”

“We were just kissing,” Louis interjected.

Within seconds, Zayn turned around, glaring at Louis, threatening him to shut his mouth if he knew what’s good for him.

“It was a big misunderstanding, Harry,” Louis said, continuing the real story about the misunderstanding between Zayn and Louis.

After a couple of minutes of explanation, Harry started to understand what actually happened.

“So the kiss didn’t really happen?”

“No, of course not,” Zayn laughed. “Gross! Me and Louis are like water and oil.”

“Fair enough,” Harry smiled.

“Besides, I’d have sex with Perrie first before that happens,” Zayn cackled as he told the ridiculous joke. But then he noticed a presence behind him and when he turned around to see a very familiar figure that made his heart to stop beating for a second.

It was his boyfriend, Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, isn't it? I'm really curious on what you think about this chapter most particularly in the ending and also the previous chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm so excited :D


	49. Chapter 49

As his blue eyes watched the most disturbing video he has seen in his entire life, Niall felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. He witnessed how Zayn touched Perrie in an intimate manner, how he caressed her in the gentlest way as if the two were meant for each other. Their bodies arched in passion and lust as they continue doing the physical act.

Niall didn’t even realize that tears escaped from his eyes, not until Perrie cleared her throat with a devilish grin on her face.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Niall sniffed, wiping away the tears escaping from his eyes. He was so desperate to scream and shout but he couldn’t, being in the public place and all.

“Give it up, Niall…” Perrie scoffed as Niall noticed the sudden change of her tone from being polite and nice to being nasty and demonic. “Zayn told me as he fucked me in every single inch of the bedroom that I’m the one he wants and what he had with you is just a mistake.”

Niall forced a swallow a lump of saliva on his throat as those words pierced him in more ways than one. As much as he didn’t want to believe, the video was the evidence backing up Perrie’s words. Niall noticed how happy Zayn was in the video. He has never seen Zayn this happy before, not until this video.

Niall pressed the stop button on his LED screen, closing his eyes as he tried his best to erase what he just watched in his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. It was pointless to argue anymore as he opened his eyes again, staring straight at the smugness on Perrie.

“You know what, you and Zayn, you both deserved each other,” Niall said, his tone was devoid of any emotions. “There must be a special place in hell for both of you.” With that, Niall stood up and turned around, but before he could make another step, he heard the threat from Perrie.

“I’m warning you, Niall. Zayn is mine!”

The anger brewed up inside him, trying to explode but he willed himself not to cause any kind of scandal. Then, he turned around with no emotions on his face and said, “You can have Zayn all you want. Why would I wanna be with someone who is a two-timing jerk?”

The tears kept falling as Niall fled from the scene, feeling his entire world breaking into pieces. It was official, he should start with the healing process no matter how painful the experience was. But then, he felt another vibration from his phone. All of a sudden, his mind got the worst of him, praying that Perrie didn’t send him another disgusting video of her and Zayn doing God knows what. But all he got was a puzzling look on his face when he saw an unread message from Sophia.

**_I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at my flat? ASAP_ **

From the nature of the message, Niall instantly knew that Sophia could be in a lot of trouble. He tried his best to kept a lid on his emotional problems. For now, he was going to be a friend and help Sophia to the best of his ability.

Once he got to Sophia’s building, Niall couldn’t help but panic as well. For some unknown reason, he could feel that something bad happened to his friend. Niall knocked, but it didn’t take that much time until Sophia let him in. He saw the panic and fear from Sophia was a clear sign that something was definitely wrong.

“I am so glad you’re here,” Sophia greeted, hugging tightly at her blonde friend. She didn’t even let Niall respond before dragging him away inside the flat.

“You’re definitely not alright,” Niall said after recomposing himself. With Sophia pacing back and forth in the entire living room was definitely telling him that something was wrong. “I guess not. What happened?”

“I did a terrible thing…” Sophia bit her nails, trying herself to be calm as much as she could but nothing seemed to be working.

“Sophia, you need to calm down. Tell me what happen?”

“Oh my God! What am I gonna do!” Sophia shrieked as the horrible images popping in her head. “My family is going to kill me!”

Niall grabbed Sophia on shoulders, staring her in her eyes.

“Just calm the fuck down and tell me what happened!”

That was enough for Sophia to snap out of his confusing and disturbing thoughts. She forced to swallow as she soothed herself with the gentleness from Niall’s blue eyes.

“Niall, I did a terrible thing…”

“What thing?”

Sophia bit her lower lip as the memories from last week flashed before her very eyes. The mere thought of recalling it almost want her to vomit in an instant.

“I’m late…”

“Late? For what?” Niall asked. “Late for a photoshoot? You know I can drive you since I don’t have anything to do today.”

“No, Niall…” Sophia shook her head. “I’m late… my period…”

There were no words to describe how surprised and stunned he was as the news dropped on him. His eyes widening in shock as his mouth forming an ‘O’ to express his feelings.

“Wait… do-does that mean yo-you’re…”

“I don’t know,” Sophia answered, feeling anxious about what her life would be in the next few months. “I’m freaking out, Niall. What should I do?”

“Did you check it already?”

“What you mean check it?”

“For the love of God, Sophia! Before freaking out how about trying a pregnancy test?”

“Oh… you’re right.”

Within seconds, Sophia came back tightly gripping on a package box of a pregnancy test. Her hands were shaking tremendously, unable to hide her nerves. Niall stabilized it by holding on to her.

“Okay, it says here 99.0% accurate,” Niall said, glancing through the box.

“What if…”

“Don’t fill your head with ideas yet. Just pee on the damn stick!” Niall growled. He was starting to feel the nerves as well.

“Please stay here,” Sophia begged, closing the bathroom door behind her.

“Okay, I’ll stay here,” Niall answered, feeling every single hard thump on his chest. He knew that this happened to some people, but he would never expect that it would happen to Sophia. While waiting, he wondered who could be the father. There was only one guy in his mind who could be responsible for all of this mess.

“Done!” Niall almost jumped from nervousness when he heard Sophia screaming out loud from the other side of the door. Sophia opened the door, letting the blonde in.

“What do we do next?”

“We wait for two minutes,” Niall said, staring at the stick on the bathroom sink. “If it’s one line, negative.”

“And if it’s two lines?” Sophia asks worriedly.

Niall looked up, staring at his panicky friend and said, “If it’s two lines then you’re screwed…”

“Niall…” Sophia whined. All Niall could do was to chuckle at the looming darkness over them.

“I’m joking… but actually not,” Niall said. He knew for a fact that if the pregnancy test showed two lines, his friend’s life would be extremely different. “Not to snoop or anything but who’s the father? Is it Liam?”

Sophia stared at Niall with a worried look.

“I hope it’s Liam…” Niall said with a concerned tone but the way Sophia looked at him, he already knew the answer to his question. “Oh my God, it’s not Liam?”

“About that…”

Both of them shrieked as they heard the loud sound of a timer, indicating that the two minutes are up. Sophia turned her back away from the pregnancy test because she couldn’t imagine what her life was going to be after this.

“What are you doing?” Niall questioned, staring oddly at Sophia’s behavior.

“I can’t look. You tell me.”

Niall forced to swallow as his nerves multiplied by a thousand fold. He slowly moved until he saw the stick in the sink. Every thump of his chest was scaring him to death. But then, the stick was seen by his eyes and he couldn’t believe what he saw on the stick.

“Sophia, it’s uh…

“What?” Sophia shrieked, placing both of her hands over his eyelids. “Please tell me, Niall. I’m freaking out here.”

Niall slowly made Sophia turned around, gently peeling the hands away. He saw how Sophia opened her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Soph… It’s two lines,” Niall frowned. “You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts about this chapter? I hope I didn't disappoint you. The next chapter will be the confrontation between Zayn and Niall, and you will find out who's the father of the unborn baby of Sophia... so watch for it!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been six days since the last update, and I think you deserve a new chapter to read. I'm sure all of you are so excited about what's going to happen next. Like I've said before, there will be Ziall confrontation (with all the twisted misunderstandings between them), and the identity of the father of Sophia's unborn child will be revealed by the end of this chapter so make sure to hold onto something...

**Chapter 50**

There were a lot of emotions seen through Sophia, and Niall noticed that. He wanted to say something but what words could soothe a situation like this? Niall could only imagine what she was going through, not to mention the life growing inside of her.

“Soph…”

All emotions blasted through her, letting it all out by sobbing. Niall tried his best to be her leaning shoulder. He hugged her, caressing her back, telling her that everything would be alright. It took him at least two hours until Sophia calmed down.

“What am I gonna do?”

If only there were an easy answer to that question, then Niall would give it away in a heartbeat but no… This is an impossible and complicated situation to be in.

“I don’t know, Soph… but the more pressing question is…” Niall paused, hesitating to ask the million-dollar question. “Are you going to keep _it_?”

The questioned stunned Sophia, making her body stiffen instantly. She could feel her eyes widening in shock. Her hands slowly caressed her flat stomach. Her mind was filled with gazillion questions and no answers available.

“I don’t know, Niall…” Sophia sighed. “I don’t know.”

After deliberating for an hour, Sophia decided to tell the father of her baby, and she insisted that Niall should come with her. And being a good friend, Niall agreed. The blonde was surprised when Sophia adamantly that Liam was not the father of her unborn child. He hoped that the couple would get back together because, for him, they meant for each other.

Niall insisted that he needed a change of clothes first before helping Sophia to tell who the father was. He was still questioning who could be the father of Sophia’s child. As soon as they arrived in the hallway of Harry’s flat, Niall froze when he heard familiar voices in front of Harry’s doorstep.

“Besides, I’d have sex with Perrie first before that happens,” Niall recognized the English accent, the soothing voice that made his heart stop beating, and when that person turned around, the blonde felt his stomach was twisting in knots. The smile on his boyfriend turned into fear instantly in a matter of seconds. And to make matter worse, he heard Sophia whispering something that shocked him in a whole new way.

“He’s the father of my baby and he’s standing right over there…”

Niall slowly turned around, facing Sophia with widened eyes, realizing what Sophia meant. Then, he glanced back at the four lads standing from a distance. He saw Zayn as if he was a deer caught in headlights.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” Niall felt his stomach was turning upside down with this unbelievable revelation, but before he could react, he heard Zayn calling for him. The sex video he watched hours ago flashed before his very eyes.

“Niall…” Zayn hushed, giving his boyfriend a big, warm hug. He missed him for the past five days. He almost couldn’t sleep the entire time because of the big misunderstanding that led them in this situation. “I miss you, _Pumpkin_ …”

“Let go of me, Zayn.” The cold, emotionless voice from Niall pierced through Zayn, and it hurt him so bad like excruciatingly painful.

“Pumpkin, please… let me explain…” Zayn begged after pulling back from Niall. His eyes were pleading as if it was a matter of life and death. “Whatever Louis told you, it’s not true. I can assure you that.”

Niall tried his best not to let his emotions got the best of him. He glanced back at Sophia, noticing the ashamed look on his friend.

“You are unbelievable, Zayn…” Niall spat angrily. “I was gone for five freakin' days, and you manage to fuck around. Unbelievable!”

“Wha-what?” Zayn gasped, not understanding what was happening at the moment. It felt like his world was tilting sideways. “What are you talking about?”

“You make me sick!” Niall glared at Zayn. “First, you kiss Louis, then second, seeing your disgusting video, and now…”

“Whoa! Slow down…” Zayn said, trying to make sense of things. “What are you talking about? What video?”

Niall sighed deeply, staring at those golden amber eyes that seemed to work its charm on him. But the pain still remains. How could he possibly deal with something like this?

“Niall, please…”

“What’s goin’ on?” Niall snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Liam’s voice getting nearer, with Harry and Louis behind him.

A severe migraine was coming to Niall, pounding his head with pain. And also the pain in his heart was making it worse. The blonde tried his best not to let it consume him, closing his eyes as he massaged temples while trying to block all the noise surrounding him. And when he opened his eyes, pairs of eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

“Why is everyone sleeping with Zayn?!”

The reaction on everyone’s faces was what Niall expected from them, most especially Zayn. Widened eyes. Gaped mouth.

“Niall, what are you talking about?” Liam asked, still confused with everything.

“Why is everyone having sex but me?!” Niall whined, feeling the betrayed emotions out of him. He wanted to hurt someone but he can’t. His blue eyes looked at the golden amber ones, noticing the sadness in them.

“What, you’re not making any sense…” Liam said; his furrowed eyebrows were still an indication of being confused with everything.

“I need a moment,” Niall said, feeling the space was closing in on him but he wasn’t able to move as Sophia grasped her wrist that made him turn around.

“It’s not Zayn,” she whispered. Then, Niall started to think it through. As far as he knows that Liam was not the father, Sophia adamantly insisted it, as well as Zayn. Then, he spent the entire five days with Harry so he was out of the list. But then there was only one boy left…

Niall widened his eyes in shock, mouth gaping as he turned around to face Sophia, realizing who the father of her unborn baby.

“You… and _Louis_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sure you have a lot to say about this chapter so feel free to post it in the comments. I'd appreciate if it's related to the story.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm quite busy with the summer semester that's why I'm quite late updating. But I think you're going to like it. A little warning, though... too many feels in this chapter so make sure you have a tissue paper nearby. As always, enjoy reading!

With all these revelations dumped on him, Niall felt his world was spinning in circles. The demanding voices directed at him were not helping at all, pressuring him to make a final decision at once. Somehow, he felt that the space around him was closing on him. Niall was a human being after all, and there’s only much he can take…

“Shut up!” He snapped. “Everybody, calm the fuck down!”

(Author's Note: Sorry, I couldn't find an angry/snapping Niall gif. This is the closest I could do. Even if I find one, he's too adorable to look so angry :D)

The pairs of eyes stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. He could see the unreadable expression painted on their faces. He knew that snarling at these people was the last thing he needed right now, but he was at that point that he was about to explode. Niall regretted it right away, so he apologized.

“I’m sorry...” he said, his icy, blue eyes filled with repentance. “One problem at a time. I can’t solve all your problems all at once,” he sighed. Niall focused his attention at Sophia, studying her body expression and when she looked back at her, Niall firmly asked the dreadful question. “Are you sure it’s him?” He got the answer when Sophia didn’t respond and just stared at him like a lost kid in a public park. Then, he took a quick glance at Liam, who apparently couldn't connect the dots just yet.

“Louis…” He said. “Talk to Sophia, she needs to talk to you about something.”

“About what?”

“It’s important. Please…”

“Okay,” Louis responded, taking a quick look at Sophia. He was feeling a little bit weirded out that Sophia was avoiding eye contact with him unlike before that they could just stare at each other with no malice but this time, it was definitely different and awkward.

Once Niall saw that Louis and Sophia were out of their sight, he stared at the three boys standing before him. He gathered all the courage he could get, but the obscene video he watched hours ago was still fresh in his mind. He wanted to grab a bat and smack Zayn with it; he couldn’t. He decided to be the bigger man and finds out how did that video came about. The betrayal and pain were still in his heart as his eyes stared intently at the raven-haired boy.

“Where were you two nights ago?”

“Me?” Zayn was a little bit startled when he realized the question was directed at him. “I was… uh… at home all alone,” he answered, fidgeting his fingers altogether. There was something cold and harsh about those blue eyes looking at him as if blades of the icy knife were slowly pushing on his flesh, puncturing every single inch of his existence.

“Don’t lie to me, Zayn…”

“I’m not!”

“Why are you raising your voice at Zayn?” Liam asked, feeling uncomfortable with all these tensions building up around them. He was not used to Niall getting all angry and pissed off. Usually, he was the one being the mediator in all of their ruckus.

“Funny you ask,” Niall lets out a mocking dry laugh, pulling his phone out of his pocket, facing it towards the three boys and play the video. It didn’t take too long until their eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets.

“Is that…” Harry questioned, his face was inches away from the device. He could not believe whatever he was looking at.

“Oh my God!” Liam shrieked, covering his mouth with his hands. The things he had seen in those seconds almost depleted his life span altogether. “Zayn, what are you doing?!”

Niall observed carefully Zayn, who had the same expression with the other two boys. He had seen the shock, disgust, and much more emotions flashing through his face. An inside voice screaming inside his head that this was just an act, trying to get his sympathy or whatever.

The blonde stopped the obscene video playing on his phone and put away. His anger was still flaring up inside of him, wanting to hurt Zayn so badly.

“So, I’m going to ask again,” Niall asked, his voice was harsh, cold, and flat. “Zayn, where were you two nights ago.”

“I… uh…” Zayn got tongue tied, still reeling in his mind to watching the most disturbing thing he has seen in his entire life. Once his eyes met with blue ones, he could feel the fury projecting from those orbs. As far he knew, he was all alone two nights ago in his flat, waiting for Niall to call him back after leaving the blonde with a gazillion voice mails and text messages.

“I told you, I’m home, waiting for you to call me back,” Zayn defended. He might have a couple of beers here and there, but he was definitely sure of his own actions. And he was definitely not going to hook up with his ex.

“Stop with all the lies! Here is the fuckin’ evidence!” Niall snarled, waving his phone angrily. He could feel all of his blood rush to his face, feeling the heat emanating from his cheeks.

“Niall, please… I’m telling you the truth,” Zayn explained gently, not wanting to rile up his agitated boyfriend even further. “Why would I even want to hook up with Perrie? You know for a fact that I don’t like her at all.”

“Oh, puh-lease…” Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes out in sarcasm, crossing his arms over his chest. “I hear you saying that you’d rather have sex with her.”

“That… that was… uh…” Zayn was not able to think of a good comeback after that. Apparently, that statement was taken out of context. It was definitely not to be interpreted literally.

“Well…” Niall waited, his feet tapped on the floor impatiently. He wondered what kind of lies would Zayn going to come up now.

“If I did hook up with Perrie—”

“You what?!” Niall exploded, his voice shrieked in octaves. “So you did hook up with her!”

Liam tensed at the scene folding right in front of his. He made a subtle movement to place himself in between of the two just in case something horrible happen.

As for Harry, he truly felt sorry for Niall. Although, the whole kissing issue was all cleared up. But the fact still remains that he was second best next to Zayn and that fact alone pissed him off to no end. Niall deserved better than this second rate boyfriend of his, and Harry was going to do something about it.

“I did not… I just said _if_ …” Zayn was not at all pleased with the scene unfolding right in front of him. He cannot have Niall left him for good. “Listen to me first…” Once he noticed that the blonde calmed down, he said to him, “If I did hook up with her, then I wouldn’t be able to leave you messages on your phone, voice mail after voice mail and text messages too. You can check your phone.”

After hearing Zayn’s reason, Niall stopped for a second, thinking it through. It is true that if Zayn didn’t hook up with Perrie, he wouldn’t be able to leave messages but there was something weird about that explanation.

“What message?” Niall asked. “I didn’t get any single voice mail or text message.”

“Whaaaaattt?!” Zayn shrieked. “I swear, I left you like a million messages.” He was starting to worry, realizing what kind of things and ideas forming in his boyfriend’s head. Zayn was becoming this lying, cheating boyfriend vibe and he was definitely going to prove that it was all lie. He did not cheat on Niall, that’s for sure!

Harry forced to swallow, realizing what was happening right in front of him. He indeed read the text messages and heard the endless voice mails on Niall’s phone, but at that time, he was all hell bent executing his revenge on Zayn, so he decided to delete every single one of them. The situation right now might be a little bit different from the previous, but there were similarities between them. Zayn does not deserve Niall. The blonde deserved someone better, someone that would treat him like a royal prince, only he could offer.

“I don’t believe you,” Niall spat. “You’re just making excuses.”

“I’m not making any excuses,” Zayn shook his head, feeling the stress pressing down on him. Losing Niall was not an option at all. He once lost Niall, and it was hell, literally. Zayn vowed that he would not let that happen ever again. “It does not make any sense.”

“Not making any sense? Just admit that you fuck her!”

“I did not!” Zayn said, seeing Niall slipping away from his life. “I don’t even like her!” He stepped closer to Niall, grabbing his arms as he held onto Niall as if it was a matter of life and death. He stared into those icy, blue eyes begging to believe in him. “I swear, Niall, I would never do that you… to us. You’re the best thing that ever happen to me, and there’s no way I would jeopardize that…” Zayn said, his voice was getting closer to desperation as his caresses made way to Niall, pulling the blonde closer to him.

“I love you so much, Pumpkin. You are my everything…”

Niall froze from where he was standing as the sweet words from the raven-haired boy pierced through his heart. A part of him wanted to believe that Zayn would never hurt him deliberately but knowing his past, it was too risky. Guys like Zayn could never suppress their true nature. At one point, it would come out and wreck everything in its path, but in this case, it was Niall’s heart.

The frown on Zayn made Niall even more confused and hesitant. He wanted to push Zayn away, but the energy fueled by anger seemed to disappear all of a sudden. The warmth escaping from Zayn soothed all the fury brewing inside of him, not until he folded completely, letting himself be comforted, none other than his boyfriend, Zayn Malik.

“I love you too, Zayn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come!


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new update to indulge on before I get busy with my studies. Enjoy reading :)

It has been several hours since his encounter with Zayn, and now, Niall found himself lying down on a bed in a dark-lit room. The moonlight peeked through the window and some flashing lights outside of the building. He glanced to the left, seeing Zayn sleeping peacefully, holding onto his hand securely.

The video was still reeling on his mind. Things were not making any sense to him. Why would Perrie have Zayn on a bed doing disgusting things? And what about those messages that Zayn insisted that he never got?

He sighed deeply, trying to think things through. Was it really worth it to pursue this toxic relationship? It was affecting him, affecting Zayn, and all the people around them. Maybe they should call it quits as soon as possible, as long as they can still live apart from one another. But there’s one thing for sure that Zayn would never agree to those terms. Niall was not at all oblivious to the fact that Zayn was madly in love with him, and he feels the same way.

“Pumpkin…” Niall snapped out of his thoughts after hearing the hoarse voice originating beside him.

“Yes?”

“What’s on your mind?” Zayn asked, not wanting to open the issue about their problems. As much as he can, he wanted Niall not to feel any kind of stress, considering what they went through hours ago. Zayn wanted nothing but to leave it all behind and start anew.

What all Niall saw was the concern in those golden amber eyes, he wanted not to worry Zayn any further but lying about it was going to make their situation even worse. He gently pressed back into their hands together.

“I’m just tired…” He sighed, not physically tired but emotionally exhausted. Although this shouldn’t be a shock to him that his boyfriend was one of the most desirable guy in the entire world, he didn’t expect that he would get his dream guy in the end.

“Then, get more sleep,” Zayn caressed his boyfriend on the forehead, placing a gentle kiss on it. A smile spread across his face when he felt Niall squirming beneath him, but he frowned when the blonde pushed him away. That’s one thing he didn't want when he was getting all mushy with his special someone.

“What’s wrong?” He dared to ask, tried his best for his voice not to sound offended.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what is it?” Zayn felt his heart beating so hard inside of him, sensing that the blonde would deliver news that’s unappealing to him. He doesn’t want to hear those words, considering what happened for the past few days.

The way those golden amber eyes let Niall feel that he was about to cast down a judgment towards his boyfriend which made him feel like a horrible person. Of course, he wanted to stay with Zayn but these things erupting on their relationship sprout doubts within Niall.

“You know that I love you, right?”

As much as Zayn wanted to hold it in, he couldn’t. He was aware that what Niall was going to say and he refused to let Niall disappear from his life. Ever since they got together, his life changed completely into better. The bad habits he developed through the years seemed like a bad memory from the past. He was also starting to become more social about the people around him and the fans, and also handling the stress of his bashers on the Internet. Overall, Niall turned him into a better version of himself. Zayn was terrified that the light Niall cast down on him would disappear, and the darkness of his heart would resurface again.

Niall is his savior, literally.

“Stop right there!” Zayn raised his voice, feeling the anger swelling up inside of him. “Don’t you dare say it!”

“But—” He didn’t even let Niall finish his sentence as he grabbed Niall towards his shirt, pulling him closer to him as their lips smash together. The raven-haired boy didn’t waste any second to let Niall feel the desperation within.

“I am not going to lose you…” He hushed. Tears were pooling out of his golden amber eyes, intensifying the agony he felt. “I don’t care if I sound like a pathetic loser, begging and pleading for you to stay.” He slid his hands towards Niall’s arms, caressing it gently.

“But Zayn… the video…”

“I told you it wasn’t me!” Zayn whined. “How many times do I have to explain it to you?”

“But it was you, Zayn…” Niall said. “The guy in the video has the same skin tone, same tattoos like yours, the same hairstyle. Zayn, this is enough evidence that you slept with her.”

“Those things might be true, but the guy in the video didn’t show his face so it’s not yet proven that it was me on the video.”

Both of them were getting frustrated with the situation. It seemed like they were going in circles with no ending point. The tension between them was getting worse by the minute.

“Look…” Niall sighed, not wanting for this pointless argument to go on any further. “We can’t go on like this, Zayn.”

“So, what are you suggesting then?”

“Let’s take some space from one another.”

And there it was. The fear in Zayn was turning into a reality.

“Absolutely not! That’s the worse suggestion,” Zayn voiced out his disagreement. “That space will lead into breaking up, and I’m not gonna let that happen!”

“But Zayn—”

“No means no, Niall!” Zayn was adamant about his decision. He invested too much time in this relationship and his heart only wanted this Irish blonde guy. Losing him was not an option at all. “You know what, let’s just sleep, okay?” he continued, dismissing the discussion between them.

“Okay…”

*****

Liam stood with worry as his eyes observed the retreating back of Louis and Sophia. There was something about their body expressions and the way they glanced at one another. But that uneasiness was pushed aside the moment growling voices erupted through the air. It came from Niall and Zayn. They were both bickering, but the most surprising moment is when Niall played a video on his phone. There were no words to describe how surprised and stunned he was seeing Zayn and Perrie having sex.

That fact alone was very disturbing. As far as he knows, Zayn doesn’t like Perrie, at least not that way, but the evidence was right there screaming at my face. The guy on the video had the same body type as Zayn, has the same tattoos, and hairstyle. You could say that it was an identical duplicate of Zayn. But how could Zayn do this to Niall, knowing that he was madly and deeply in love with their Irish assistant?

Something was definitely wrong…

When the outburst came to an end, the uneasiness he felt still bothered him. To finally answer his own question, he dared to follow Louis and Sophia until he saw them going inside to a restaurant. He made sure to take a table as close as possible to them without them noticing. But no matter what he did, he can’t hear them clearly due to the loud music in the entire restaurant. But when the music stopped suddenly, Liam felt his heart stopped for a second when he heard Sophia talking.

“Louis… I’m pregnant, and you are the father…”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted because of summer semester and everything. And I'm also busy playing Pokemon Go lol.

Even in his sleep, Zayn has been chased down by his fear. He had dreamt that Niall has had enough of his crappy drama and decided to call it quits. It might be easier for Niall to move on but for him, it was a whole another story.

Zayn sat upright, catching his breath. Even with that realization of being a dream, it felt real to him. Beads of cold sweats rolled down from his forehead down to his cheeks. He even noticed that his entire shirt was soaked with sweat as well.

His heartbeat skyrocketed through the sky when he saw that he was all alone in the bed. The fear multiplied by tenfold. Without wasting any second, he pushed himself off the bed, sprinting outside to disprove his fear and his nightmare that Niall left him. Somehow, his breath was returning to normal when he saw the back of a familiar figure standing in the kitchen, facing the stove, with one hand holding a mobile phone pressed against his ear, while the other was flipping bacon on the heated pan.

Zayn felt a smile spreading across his face. He thought everything was going to be alright, but boy was he so wrong when he heard Niall saying something on the phone.

“I’m sure Zayn will understand… Uh-huh, yes, I will tell him that it’s over…”

The instincts kicked in, making Zayn rush towards Niall, grabbing the phone away from the blonde and threw it harshly to the wall until a crashing sound erupted in the air.

“NO!” Zayn snarled, his eyebrows were closing in on one another, his pupils saw red. “YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!”

The shock in Niall made him paralyzed, standing there speechless as the raven-haired boy barked at him as if he was going to kill him on the spot. He saw the involuntary twitches in Zayn’s mouth, indicating his uncontrollable rage.

“Zayn, calm down…”

“How can I fucking calm down?!” Zayn yelled, grasping the blonde on the wrist. He made sure to make his point get across. Then, he pulled Niall towards him until both of their faces were mere inches away from one another. “WE. ARE. NOT. BREAKING. UP.”

All Niall could do was to swallow forcefully, his eyes widening in fear. This was the first time that he watched Zayn snapped like this, unlike before that he could calm Zayn down, but it didn’t work this time.

The entire breakfast was filled with tensed atmosphere. Both of them were glancing at one another, trying to gauge who would talk first but Niall decided to break this silence filling up in the air.

“You have rehearsal today for the upcoming album so I’m going to get the car to bring you to the studio or would you prefer driving by yourself?” Niall asked calmly, his eyes were still avoiding the boy sitting on the other side of the dining table.

“I’m not going.”

“Wha-what?” Niall lifted his head up, looking directly at Zayn. He had too. It was too evident that Zayn was not in the mood to go somewhere, let alone to socialize.

“I said I’m not going,” Zayn replied coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You got that?”

Niall knew that Zayn was irritating and annoying him in purpose. He told himself that it was just Zayn being stubborn and tenacious.

“Zayn, you have to. This is work-related,” Niall reasoned out, hoping that the raven-haired boy would stop his antagonistic behaviors.

“I don’t care,” Zayn answered uninterestingly, looking at his fingers as if it was made of sweet chocolate. “I am not in the mood to do anything today.”

“Don’t be like this, _Zaynie_ …”

Just the mention of his name was good enough for Zayn to smile, his golden amber eyes sparkled with hopeful joy.

“Y-you called me Zaynie…”

“Yes, I did.”

“So we’re okay now?” Zayn chirped, unable to suppress the smile on his face. He stood up from his chair then get closer to his Irish boyfriend. “So you’re not breaking up with me?”

“Break up with you?” Niall asked, staring at Zayn with wide eyes. “Why would I do that?”

“Well… you said earlier about us being over on the phone…” Zayn grumbled, recalling that awful memory from earlier, but then he watched as the grave expression on the blonde change into a smile and a giggle that made Zayn even more confused.

“You’re cute…” Niall shook his head, chortling. Those golden amber eyes staring at him with so much love and adoration that Niall felt that this was the right decision. “Thank God, you’re beautiful…”

“Niall…” Zayn whined.

Niall wrapped around his arm at the back of Zayn’s neck, pulling the raven-haired boy closer to him until their lips met. He made sure that Zayn felt what he was feeling. Once they pulled away from one another, he could feel that Zayn was changing his mood into a better one.

“Why would I break up with the most charming and the sexiest man I love?”

That made Zayn grinned, not just an ordinary grin, but a wide grin altogether. He knew that they were both okay now, and he could disperse the idea of Niall leaving him for good.

“So you think I’m charming and sexy?”

“Of course!” Niall exclaimed, raising his fist in the air. “So why would you think I pick you in the first place?”

“Ouch!” Zayn chuckled, understanding the humor behind his boyfriend’s joke. “So you only want me because of my sexy body?”

“Yes, that’s all it is.”

The sound of booming laughter spread through the entire flat. It seemed like everything was back to normal, at least that’s what Zayn thought, and he hoped it would stay like that forever. He was delighted that the dark issue about them was all gone.

“Make sure to take a quick shower before we leave. You kinda stink, Zayn…”

“I am not!” Zayn gasped. At that moment, he wanted to get even with Niall, and with that, he quickly pulled his shirt off, raising him arms up, pulling Niall closer until the blonde was inches away from his armpits. “Smell that!”

“Eeeewwww, gross!” Niall screamed pushing away from the smelly body part of his boyfriend. Even as he tried to get away from Zayn, he couldn’t. But still, he can’t help himself but laugh at their moment together. “It smells awful!”

“Shut up!” Zayn cackled, enveloping his boyfriend under his warm embrace. But once they calm down from their high, both of them looked at each other as if they were the only occupants of the entire planet.

“I love you, Pumpkin…”

“I love you too, Zaynie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone already faint from Ziall cuteness overload? XD


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! A new chapter heading in your way (drama, do I say?) I'm still working on the next one. I'm working on the other book as well while trying to maintain my grades. Anyways, enjoy reading this one!

It was a race against time as Niall kept glancing at the wall clock. He was supposed to bring the entire band in the studio at nine o’clock sharp. Knowing them, they have strict rules on punctuality, and the blonde experienced that through the years. And now, he feared that he might lose his job as the band’s personal assistant. The management team even offered Niall to be Zayn’s full-time public boyfriend, but that deal doesn’t sound right to him. It looked like a business transaction like the one Zayn and Perrie had in the past. He was indeed in love with the raven-haired boy, and no amount of money could taint his devotion.

Every tick of the seconds hand of the wall clock made Niall even more nervous. The time stated that it was already eight thirty in the morning, and yet his boyfriend was still occupied with something. If he didn’t do something real soon, he could kiss his job goodbye.

“Zayn, we have to go.”

“No, I can’t. I still have to find my earring,” Niall saw how the raven-haired boy kept pacing back and forth, looking for that damn piece of jewelry that could cost him his job.

“Why do you need an earring?” Niall asked, helping Zayn to search for it.

“Because I need to look good.”

The blonde slowly turned his head sideways flabbergasted. He could not believe that a piece of jewelry could irritate him first thing in the morning.

“Let’s come back later,” Niall suggested, grasping his boyfriend on the arm.

“I can’t. I really have to find it,” Zayn replied. “I’m sure there are paparazzi outside, and I need to make sure that I will look fantastic in front of the camera.”

“Really?” Niall could feel his patience running thin. For the time being, he kept chanting in his head to stay calm and not pound on his boyfriend who was obsessed with his public image.

“Just help me find it. Okay?”

Niall had enough. He was that close to snapping at Zayn again. There was only one thing that could shut his boyfriend up. And with that, he grabbed the raven-haired boy towards his direction. He saw in those golden amber eyes the shock, and Niall went for the attack as he slammed his lips against Zayn. The blonde didn’t waste any second as he massaged the lips with his own. There was definitely a dominant competition between them, but Niall thought of something that made his boyfriend fold. Using his left hand, he grabbed Zayn on the balls, and that made him open his mouth, and that’s when Niall shoved his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. A smirk spread across his face at the reaction on his boyfriend. Then, he slowly pulled away from him.

“That will definitely suffice,” Zayn grinned, not expecting at the aggressiveness of his Irish boyfriend. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t turn him on. Every once in a while, he appreciated that Niall to initiate the intimacy between them.

*****

It looked like someone stuffed a metallic hanger inside of Zayn’s mouth on how full his grin was. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out how happy Zayn was. His heart fluttered as his left hand playing with Niall’s right hand, but of course, he doesn’t want to distract his Irish boyfriend from driving. Everything was alright until they arrived at the entrance to the studio.

A particular blonde woman was waiting for them. It was Perrie Edwards.

Zayn could tell easily that Niall was not at all amused seeing the blonde girl standing on the entrance door. It was easy to tell what Perrie wanted from them. A frown appeared on his face when Niall pulls away from their hand holding.

“Pumpkin…” Zayn called out, frowning, but there was no response from the Irish boy that made him pissed off even further at Perrie for ruining his good mood. “I will deal with her.”

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care,” Zayn felt his heart was breaking in two hearing that kind of coldhearted answer from Niall. He saw how Niall walked in a much faster pace, leaving him behind.

Once Zayn secured that Niall wasn’t in hearing range anymore, the raven-haired lad snarled at Perrie.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Zayn, I missed you,” Perrie smiled, snaking her arms towards Zayn.

“Leave me alone, Pez!”

“Pez?” Perrie blushed, delighted that Zayn called her by her sweet, endearing nickname. “I can’t believe you call me that.”

“What are you talking about?” Zayn growled, wanting to sew up her lips so she wouldn’t be able to speak anymore.

“You called me Pez, my nickname.”

“So?”

“No one calls me that except the people that truly loves me, so it means you really do want me.”

“You have got to be kidding?!” Zayn scoffed. “Did you hit you head or something?”

“And now, you’re concerned about me. I am so flattered, Zayn,” Perrie giggled. The happiness fluttered within her was overwhelming her in a good way that all she can think about was to plan their future together.

“Ugh! You are hopeless!”

“Yes, Zayn… I will marry you.”

“Whaaaatttt?!” Zayn shrieked, taking a couple of steps back because he knew that Perrie was not thinking clearly anymore. “You are getting delusional. I am not going to marry you.”

“But we had sex, so it means you have to marry me.”

All Zayn could do was to laugh out loud at the desperate antics of his fake ex-girlfriend. He shook his head, trying to amuse her, because clearly, it was impossible to explain any further to her. But still he had to try.

“Look, Perrie, you have to get this through your thick skull, nothing happened between us. I don’t know who the guy in your disgusting video and I honestly feel sorry for that person that he had to go through your scheme,” Zayn laughed mockingly. “Niall believed that it wasn’t me in the video so all your efforts were futile. Give it up, Perrie…”

“We’ll see about that…”

He became alarmed when he noticed the smirk on her face. At that moment, he knew that Perrie was concocting a demonic plan. An inside voice in his head, telling him that Niall would get caught in the middle of it, and that’s why he would do everything in his power to counter what his ex-girlfriend was planning.

 “What do you me—”

“Zayn! Perrie! Get inside here!” Zayn looked back, seeing their boss, Mr. Carlton was looking at them with a not-so-amused expression. He had a feeling that Perrie did something, he was so sure of it…


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week starts my summer vacation, and it lasts until the second week of September. I think I might be able to do more writing, but I'm still studying for my Pre-Nursing exam on August 19th. Wish me luck then :)
> 
> Enjoy this week's update. The ending might be a little bit shocking, but there's more to come :)

An awkward silence filled the entire meeting room. Harry could hear the imaginary cricket sound escaping from the air. He glanced sideways seeing Liam and Louis exchanging deathly glares from one another. He wanted to say something, but he wouldn’t dare, not wanting to add more fuel the fight that was about to erupt in seconds between the lads.

“Uhm…” Harry coughed, dared himself to squeeze from the suffocating tense air around them. Although it was foolish for him to do, he had to do because it was making him uncomfortable.

No response. Both Liam and Louis were still glaring at one another.

“Okay… then…”

Suddenly, the door swung open, startling the three of them. They all saw the pissed off expression etched on their assistant’s face. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that something happened before.

“Well, what are you still three doing in here?!” Niall barked. “You are supposed to be in the recording studio! Don’t tell me you’re waiting for Santa Claus to arrive before you move your tiny behinds?!”

The three boys had their mouths wide open, could not move an inch from where they were standing. It took them a while before they regain composure from that startling bomb. But it was Louis who made a comment first.

“I, for one, do not have a tiny behind,” Louis raised his right index finger. It was evident that he resent that remark in a weird way. “In all honesty, I insured my ass,” he continued. “Haz, pinch my butt cheeks…”

Harry was unsure if he heard those words correctly, enabling him to look at Louis as if the fella was growing horns on his forehead.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said pinch my butt cheeks,” Louis repeated, speaking slowly for his bandmate to hear him well.

“I am not touching your ass!” Harry responded, raising his hands in the air. Although they had the past before, it would be foolish for him to go on that road.

“Fine!” Louis whined. “I’m outta here!” He raised his hands in the air.

After Louis had opened the door, with Harry and Liam standing behind him, they were surprised to see their boss, Mr. Carlton, pissed off, followed by Perrie. From time to time, they had seen their boss throw a tantrum, but this one was beyond that as if the ground would open up and swallow the entire building.

At that time, they knew that Perrie had done something. It was always her to stir up drama to make their lives like a twenty-four seven reality TV show.

“I am telling you, it’s the truth, Mr. Carlton!” They heard Perrie explaining something, waving her hand in the air, not realizing the three of them standing on the doorstep.

And within seconds, they saw Zayn with a disgruntled expression on his face, and they knew that it has something to do with the explicit video they saw days ago.

“That bitch doesn’t learn her lesson, does she?” Louis growled, making a fist. “You know what I’d better put her where she truly belongs.”

“Wait, what?” Harry panicked. For years, he knew what Louis was capable of, but seeing him burning with anger towards the female blonde, made Harry terrified for Perrie.

“Louis! Come back here!” Harry raised his voice, forcing his feet to move faster to catch up with Louis before hell resurfaced.

“What?!” Louis snapped back, annoyed by the curly-haired lad.

“Breathe, Louis…” Harry suggested, trying to calm down the agitated brunette.

“No! I don’t wanna breathe!” Louis shouted. After realizing what he just said, he calms down, but the anger still remains inside of him. “Fine! I just want to— Oh, you know what, I don’t care. I will bury that girl down!”

“Louis! Get back here!”

*****

With the overwhelming emotions enveloping him, all Zayn could think about on how to fix this mess that his former fake girlfriend has done. His top priority was to secure Niall that nothing would change between them, and whatever Perrie has done would have no effect on this relationship to Niall.

Walking in the hallway, he noticed that Liam was standing in the doorsteps like a freaking space cadet, not realizing that he wandered off in a faraway place.

“You alright, Liam?”

“Uh… yeah…” Liam snapped back. At the back of his mind, there was a voice in his head screaming at him to say it back. “I… uh… Zayn… I… need…”

“What is it?” Zayn voiced out his concern. This was the first to see Liam speechless as if something was eating inside of him. Although he got too many issues to deal with, the least he could do was to help his friend.

“I need a favor.”

“Uh, sure,” Zayn nodded. “Whatever it is, I’ll help you.”

“I know this is a long shot, but still, I had to try…” Liam started. The raven-haired lad noticed the anxiousness dripping off from his band mate. Usually, Liam was the one who was good at hiding things but this time around, it looks like he was about to croak any second now.

“Look, Liam, if there’s something I can do, you have to tell me.”

“Okay then…” Liam breathed out, praying to all the Gods above that a miracle would rain down on him. He had to believe that there is a God out there—to keep his sanity intact.

“Here it goes…”

Zayn stood there waiting for Liam to say whatever on his mind, but neither did he expect that Liam would say something that would increase his blood pressure in a split second to the point that he saw red spots on his golden amber eyes.

“I need to have sex with Niall…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What do you think Liam was thinking to suggest such a thing?  
> 2\. What do you think Zayn's reaction was going to be? Are we going to have another brawl between the two?


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer school and the Pre-nursing exam are finished. I can focus on writing now and enjoy the rest of my vacation. Lately, I've been getting into a new hobby, which is baking LOL. Yesterday, I stayed for over 12 hours in the kitchen just to make a rainbow cake, and it was the best thing ever!
> 
> Back on the story, this chapter is a little bit exciting for me. I called it as "The Blonde Wars." You'll understand it when you read it so enjoy!

The words seemed foreign to Zayn, incomprehensible even. He blinked multiple times, astonished. If this was a joke, that’s something he can laugh at. As every single second pass by, the more he got angry.

“What did you say?” He asked, fists clenched on the side. Anger built up inside of him; red spots appeared in his eyes. He was that close of losing rationality.

“I said I need to have sex with Niall.”

Zayn raised his index finger, trying to control his anger from exploding, and said, “I’m warning you, Liam, to watch your mouth before I make it bleed again!”

Liam had to think twice first before moving an inch, not that he wasn’t expecting it. Looking back, he almost lost consciousness when Zayn almost sent him to his death bed.

“You don’t understand…”

Liam cleared his throat first before explaining to his fuming band mate what he had found out recently. As he told the story, he observed carefully to Zayn’s body language as well as facial gesture, gauging whether he would end up with bruises on his face. Zayn had done it before and today was no different matter.

“So, that’s it…”

Being surprised doesn’t even begin to describe what Zayn felt after he heard what Liam told him. In what universe do Louis and Sophia end up together? Apparently, this one. But still, he doesn’t expect for Louis to do something like this—it was next to impossible. Now, he wondered what Niall would say about this shocking news? Or does he know already? Those thoughts ran through his mind, trying to wrap his mind about this.

“So, you get what my point, right?”

After regaining his composure, the anger resurfaced again in Zayn. Still, he could not believe Liam would suggest a thing.

“Let me get this straight, you want to get even with Louis and Sophia by sleeping with Niall, my boyfriend?!” Zayn growled. “Do you even hear yourself?!”

“Zayn, you don’t get—”

“Liam, stop talking!” Zayn raised his voice, trying the best of his ability not to land a punch on Liam. “The answer is no! You will not use my boyfriend to get your revenge,” he continued. “You should be ashamed!”

“But…”

“No means no!”

Zayn had enough of Liam’s humiliating request so he left but he knew that Liam followed him, but both of them were surprised to see Perrie and Louis exchanging nasty words with one another. As for Harry, he tried to calm down Louis, while Niall tried to ignore whatever happening between all of them.

“Get inside now!” Mr. Carlton ordered. All six of them got into their boss’ office. Harry stood next to Louis, holding onto him before Louis could make the biggest mistake of his life—to hit a girl. Zayn stood next to his Irish boyfriend, who was ignoring his presence. Meanwhile, Perrie tried to get Zayn’s attention to her right, but her efforts were futile as she was not getting any response from the raven-haired lad.

“Fuck off, Perrie!” Zayn whispered angrily to his left. “Don’t call me baby!”

Niall prayed internally, asking all Gods above to strengthen his resolve, to not snap to anyone at this moment, most especially in the presence of his boss. But, the mere fact that Perrie was not so subtle showing off her desperation tactics towards his boyfriend was too hard to swallow.

“What is this video involving you and Perrie?” Mr. Carlton asked the raven-haired lad. It was evident to detect that he was not at all happy about it, considering he spent weeks after weeks building up the relationship between Zayn and Niall.

“It wasn’t me,” Zayn answered, peeling off the sticky hold from the blonde girl.

“Yes, it was you, _baby_ …” Perrie chirped, trying her best to entangled her arms towards Zayn. “It’s pointless to deny it. We are so meant to be together.”

Mr. Carlton insisted on playing the video in front of them multiple times like a broken record. The raven-haired lad cringed every single time he saw his male counterpart doing the nasty with Perrie. Although, he had no reason to worry that he was not a part of that disgusting, repulsive video, but there was a part of him that his boyfriend was thinking of the opposite. As far as he knows, he was not in the video.

“I am telling you that is Zayn,” Perrie clarified, gaining a lot of head turns in her direction. “We’re planning to get pregnant.”

“The hell you are!” Zayn growled. He quickly glances at his blonde boyfriend, who was still stoic from where he was standing. If he could only get one wish, he would pray that he read Niall’s mind. Every second that pass by, the more he got nervous. Losing Niall would literally end him, and he could not allow Perrie to poison his boyfriend’s mind.

“This is physical evidence, Zayn,” Perrie countered. “Look at the tattoos on the arm, it’s completely identical to yours.”

“Niall, I swear, it wasn’t me,” Zayn whispered, entangling his fingers towards the blonde. “You believe me, right?”

Instantly, he received the answer from Niall when the blonde pulls his hands away from Zayn and take a step backward. At that moment, he could feel his heart breaking in two.

“So, I advise you to leave Zayn alone,” Perrie taunted the Irish boy with a smug on her face.

But all of them were surprised the second Niall opened his mouth…

“You know, Perrie, I don’t know if I should pity you or laugh at you,” Niall explained, gaining weird facial expressions from the people around him. “If you think you could fool me, then you’ve got another thing coming. It’s true that the guy in your video has identical tattoos like Zayn, but that is not Zayn.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Perrie felt the nerves exploding from inside out, feeling all her blood moved into her cheeks.

Niall paused the video when the guy had his back shown in the entire video, zooming on the back of the neck, exposing the bird tattoo (Author’s Note: I’m not exactly sure if it is a bird, but it also likes long leaves LOL. But let’s just assume that it is a bird) with eight tails. (Author’s Note: I’m not sure also at the tails as well haha!)

“This is one of the two evidence that clears Zayn,” Niall said.

“What about it?” Mr. Carlton asked; his brows furrowed in confusion.

Niall pointed the tails in the video and said, “Let’s go back to grade school and let’s count, okay?”

“One… two…” he counted until he hit the desired number. “Eight…”

“Okay…” All of them agreed.

Then, Niall walked behind Zayn pulling the fabric that covers the back of Zayn’s neck.

“Let’s count again…” Niall smiled as a way of taunting back at Perrie. “One… two… three… four… five… and six…” He ended the counting then he said something to aggravate Perrie more. “Oh, wait where the three remaining tails are? Did it fly away?” Niall faked a gasp. The four lads were trying to hide their snickers, but it failed as they witness how Niall slain Perrie at her own game. “So, next time, Perrie, if you plan to put a fake tattoo on someone back of the neck, make sure you have the correct number of tails.”

Perrie felt her face got redder than before. She was humiliated and embarrassed.

“I’m not lying, sir…” Perrie looked at Mr. Carlton. “I am sure that this is Zayn.” Then she looked back at Niall to throw one more deathful glare in his way. “I can pro—”

“Shut it, okay!” Niall raised his voice. “And you want another evidence?” He pointed the discoloration on the back of the neck of the guy in the video. There was a small spot in it, but still visible to a naked eye to see.

“This is a birthmark,” he continued.

“So?” Perrie answered.

Niall pulled Zayn again, exposing the back of the neck, and clearly there was no birthmark visible in the area.

“See, no birthmark,” Niall smirked. “Therefore, that guy on your cheap video is not Zayn.”

There were no words to describe how happy Zayn was. He thought that Niall lost his faith in him, but clearly, Niall stood by him, and never questioned his love for him.

“That is not—”

“Shut up! You have no right to interrupt me, I’m still talking,” Niall raised his voice and his left index finger in the air, showing his intimidation against Perrie.

It felt like Perrie was frozen in time as the shock spread through her. Never in her entire life to experience this kind of fear from someone. Over the years, she didn’t expect that someone like Niall could terrorize her like that.

“I would ask nicely to keep your filthy paws off of from my boyfriend, or else…”

“Or else what?” Perrie regained her composure quickly. She took that split second to intimidate back the blonde boy in her presence.

Niall took steps forwards so he was standing close to Perrie. He thought he would be afraid by now, but clearly, that wasn’t the case. He would not stand on the side and let anyone took the only person that matters to him. Being nice was not applicable all the time, most especially if people were walking all over you. It’s okay to fight for what you deserve.

“Or else… I. WILL. FORGET. THAT. YOU. ARE. A. GIRL…” He growled, baring his teeth altogether; his icy, blue eyes flickered with darkness and malice—exposing his evil side.

All Perrie could do was to step back as she forced to swallow. She would be lying is she wasn’t scared at that moment.

Then, Niall smiled as she looked at his boss, and said, “So, if it’s alright with you, I’d take the lads to the recording studio.”

“Uh… sure…” Mr. Carlton answered, unsure of what he had witness seconds ago.

Niall slowly gathered the lads out of the door, but before he could take another step, he glanced back at the shocked blonde girl in the room and said…

“Looking back on the video, I’ve discovered something. That birthmark, I’ve seen that before, and now it all came to me…” Niall paused. “You have the audacity of scheming and sleeping with Aiden and blame it to Zayn. You are one desperate girl…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you have thoughts on this chapter, feel free to let me know :D


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me :)

It has been hours since the _Blonde Wars_ , seeing his boyfriend got an aggressive side turns Zayn on more than he could expect. Usually, his boyfriend would stand on the side and bit his tongue but what he saw earlier was the total opposite. Not that he was explaining, it was refreshing to see another side from his boyfriend.

And now he missed him; he couldn’t wait to spend more time with Niall now that everything is in the clear. No fake girlfriend wound him every single time. He has more plans for their future, staying together while pursuing his dream.

“Have you seen Niall?” Zayn snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Louis staring at him with a questioning look. Now, that he realized he has not seen his adorable boyfriend in a while.

“Uh… no. Why?”

“Jeez, relax. I’m just askin’” Louis raised both of his hands in the air, not wanting for his question to be misinterpreted. He knew that Zayn was easily rattled when it comes to Niall. At first, Louis thought it was cute, but now it was beyond creepy.

“I’m gonna look for him!” Louis watched as his raven-haired lad disappeared from his sight before he could respond. “Aw, poor guy…” He shook his head, chuckling.

*****

Zayn was vigilant, actively looking for Niall. His heart thumped hard in his chest, scared that the thoughts running through his head were only his imagination. His feet shuffled, trying to find the missing half of his heart. Zayn asked for the entire staff, but no one could help until a guard gave him the right direction.

His blood boiled in rage to see Liam was talking to Niall. What made him angrier was that Liam was way too close to the blonde as if they were a real couple doing couple-y things in a dark corner of a room.

“Hey!” Zayn screamed, startling the two boys. “What’s going on in here?” He didn’t even let Niall respond as he pulled him abruptly that almost knocked the poor blonde out of his balance.

“What the hell, Zayn?!”

“Go to Louis! He’s looking for you,” he barked at his confused boyfriend, but he willed himself not to let this be an issue for them later on.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

“Just go!” Zayn raised his voice, pointing at the opposite direction, leading to the elevator. A piece of his heart broke in two when he saw a frown on Niall as he walked away. But as soon as the blonde was out of his sight, he turned abruptly at Liam who was startled to receive a glare from him.

“I did warn you, Liam!”

“Whoa! What are you talking about?” Liam asked, pushing Zayn gently off of him as the raven-haired lad grab him by the collar of his shirt.

“Fuckin’ leave Niall alone!” Zayn growled, raising his right fist, ready to give a jab at his bandmate. “He is mine!”

“Seriously, Zayn, I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Liam raised his voice, trying to snap away from the misunderstanding between them. “Me and Niall are just talking.”

“Yeah, right,” Zayn scoffed. No way that he would believe they were just talking. After that what he had been through with Louis and the fake kiss, and with Perrie and the misguided video, and now _this_ … “Then tell me what you two are talking about,” he said, noticing the sudden change in Liam’s body expression. Liam couldn’t even look him straight in the eye, and that was definitely something suspicious.

“That’s… uh…” Liam stuttered, shifting his body to show subtlety that he was unaffected whatever Zayn was accusing him of. He talked to Niall for a particular reason only, and it was only between them. No one can ever find out what his plans were.

“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought,” Zayn scoffed, leaving Liam pondering in the hallway.

*****

“Let’s go!” Zayn spoke with an authoritative tone as soon as he entered the studio. Three pairs of eyes stared at him with a questioning look: Harry’s, Louis’, and Niall’s.

“Go where?” Harry asked, detecting the hostility presence surrounding Zayn.

“I’m not talking to you,” Zayn answered abrasively. Unfortunately, Louis didn’t like this attitude coming from Zayn. It was arrogant.

“Then who are you talking to?” Louis dared to ask, controlling in his best ability not to snap at his bandmate.

“I’m talking to Niall,” Zayn replied, staring intensely into those blue eyes. He convinced himself that it was his responsibility to protect the blonde at all costs no matter what—even if that means burning bridges that connect with his friends. He walked past Louis as Niall sat on the corner of the room. Zayn grabbed the blonde on the arm, pulling him up. “We have to go, Pumpkin…” He said, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheeks, guiding him out of the room.

  
 

*****

“Is everything alright?” Niall questioned as they entered in the flat. Ever since they left the recording studio half-hour ago, he noticed that Zayn was quiet, not your ordinary quiet—like he was mad quiet. He wondered what could go wrong?

“Everything’s fine,” Zayn replied coldly, peeling off the jacket out of him, throwing it on the nearest couch. As for Niall, he didn’t miss the dismissive presence from Zayn.

“Oh okay, but if there’s somethi—” Niall cut-off his sentence when he heard his phone ringing. Without waiting for any second, he fished it out of pocket but was quite surprised to see a familiar name flashing on the LED screen.

_Liam calling…_

“Excuse me, I need to take this call.”

At that moment, Zayn knew who was calling his boyfriend, and he didn’t like it at all. Not one bit.

“Is that Liam?” He questioned; his voice seethed with controlled anger. When he didn’t get any response from Niall, he tried peeling off the phone away from his boyfriend.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Niall raised his voice, stretching his left arm in the air as for Zayn not to get his phone. He tried pushing the raven-haired lad away from him, but his boyfriend was way too strong for him. Unfortunately, Zayn got the phone and answered it for him.

“Stop calling my boyfriend!” Zayn screamed his lungs out, throwing the phone on the wall. It created a crashing sound and the remaining pieces of the phone scattered on the floor.

“What the fuck?! That’s my phone!” Niall cried, running after his broken phone on the floor. “I’m still paying for this phone in installment!”

“I’m gonna buy you a new one,” Zayn said. “I’ll get you an _iPhone 6S_.”

“Really?” Niall squeaked with glee. Then, he realized that it was a mistake so he tried to wipe off the grin on his face, pulling a poker face. “That’s not the point.”

Zayn sighed. “Look, I’m sorry if I broke your phone, okay? I really didn’t mean it,” he apologized. He truly felt remorse for his erratic behavior. He went down on both of his knees, sitting next to his boyfriend and looked him directly in the eye. “I want you to listen to me, okay?”

Niall nodded, sensing the seriousness from his boyfriend.

“This might sound like a douche move, but I need you to understand.”

“Understand what?” Niall asked. Confusion spread across his face, trying to decode the hidden meaning from the statement.

“I don’t want you talking to Liam.”

Niall blinked twice, unable to process those words. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I’m not jealous or anything,” Zayn shrugged off the fact that he was indeed jealous of Liam making a move on his boyfriend. It was totally inappropriate for his friend stabbing him in the back. “I don’t trust him. He is planning something and I don’t like it.”

“Jealous? What?” Niall asked; his brows furrowed in bewilderment. “Zayn, you’re not making any sense.”

“I told you I’m not jealous of him!”

“Jealous of who? Liam?”

“I’m not!” Zayn snarled. “And I don’t appreciate him touching you inappropriately.”

“Liam did not touch me that way,” Niall shook his head in disappointment. “Look, I don’t know what your problem is, Zayn. After all that has happened, I would’ve expected more from you. Perrie almost cost us our relationship, and now you’re doing this. I gotta say Zayn, I’m disappointed in you.”

“I’m not starting anything, Liam does,” Zayn reasoned out, but after a few moments, he understood what his boyfriend was coming from. They have been through a lot and picking a fight with Niall was not going to fix anything. It was his fear—the fear of losing that one person—that got to him.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Zayn frowned, making a puppy face that works wonder every single time.

“Stop that,” Niall said, trying to suck in by the Malik charm. “You do know that I can’t say no every time you pull that charm on me.”

“I know, right,” Zayn grinned. He was glad that everything was returning back to normal. “So, what were you two talking about?”

“Zayn…”

“I just wanna know, okay?” Zayn said. “I’m curious.”

“Curious? Are you really?” Niall questioned, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.  He knew that Zayn was nosy, as usual.

“Okay, I’m not,” Zayn confessed. “I need to make sure that he’s not going to steal you away from me.”

Niall sighed. “Don’t start…”

“I’m not.”

Niall shook his head. “I can’t believe what you’re insinuating.”

“And what would that be?”

“Can’t you see it?”

“See what?” The tension was rising between them.

“That Liam is into you!”

“Wha—Can you even hear yourself?” Niall snarled. “Liam is not into me. He is a straight guy for God’s sake!”

“Well so am I!” Zayn raised his voice. “And then you happen! I even got into a fight with my family, and it’s because of you!”

Niall gasped. “And you’re blaming this on me?” He realized what Zayn had said—that being with him was the biggest mistake that he had ever done.

“Yes—” Zayn replied way too soon, but when he realized that, it was too late. The damage has already been done. “Niall…”

Niall cannot believe what’s happening at this moment. Now, he was starting to question every decision he had made ever since he got in a relationship with Zayn. Sadly, he has to admit that his feelings for the raven-haired lad clouded his mind. He should never listen to his heart after he had been through with Aiden, but his love for Zayn overpowered him, and that’s why he had to risk everything for his heart, and unfortunately, it was broken for the second time.

“Niall… I didn—”

“If being with me is such a mistake to you, then you don’t have to worry anymore,” Niall said, trying his best to calm his voice down even though his heart was breaking into million pieces. “I’m letting you go.”

“No! Niall, I’m sorry.” Tears flow from his eyes down to his cheeks. He grabbed onto the blonde as if he was his lifeline. If begging and groveling were a requirement to fix the mess he had made, Zayn was more than happy to meet it. “I didn’t mean it. I’m being stupid so please… don’t leave me…”

Seeing Zayn down on his knees, his arms wrapped around on Niall’s legs, pleading his case broke his heart into finer pieces. Niall doesn’t want to see Zayn in this situation, but his mind has already been made up. He had to correct his mistake and make a decision that would be beneficial for him and for his life.

Niall crouched down to Zayn, peeling off the grip his boyfriend had on him. “Zayn, let go.”

“No!” Zayn bellowed, deepening the grip even further. There’s no way he would let go of his boyfriend’s leg even if a bomb was to drop on them, he would never let go. “I promise. I’ll be a better boyfriend! Just give me a chance.”

“Don’t make this harder than already it is,” Niall said. “I just wish you’ve been honest with me from the start.”

“I didn’t mean it…” Zayn begged even though he was looking like a fool, but that doesn’t matter to him anymore. His fear of losing Niall was turning into a reality, it was because of his stupid mouth. This was all his fault, no one to blame but himself. “I even got us a new place to live in. You remember that you want us a new place, and that’s what I did. We can move in any time you want,” he said, smiling, hoping it was enough for his boyfriend to forgive him.

“We’re not moving in anymore.”

“Please, Niall… I need you… more than you’ll ever know.”

“I’m sorry, Zayn,” Niall shook his head, trying to hold himself together as much as he could. “I am not the one you need.”

“Yes, you are,” Zayn replied. “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it, no questions ask. I can’t live my life without you.”

“Trust me, Zayn, you can find someone else without making your family upset.”

“Please, Niall…” Zayn asked for one more chance. “I can’t do this without you.”

“This is the end for us.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Zayn, I can’t be with someone who thinks being with me is a mistake.”

“Being with you is not a mistake,” Zayn said. “Actually, it was the best decision I ever made.”

“That’s not what you said earlier.”

“I am an idiot, I know that now,” Zayn said with remorse in his voice. He would do anything to get his boyfriend’s forgiveness no matter what it takes. “Let me fix this.”

“I’m sorry, Zayn, but you can’t fix something like this,” Niall said; bitterness evident in his tone. “I never thought that you can hurt me like this.”

Zayn groaned. “I already said ‘I’m sorry.’ How many times do I have to apologize?”

“Drop the attitude, it's not helping,” Niall snapped, getting irritated at Zayn. “Don’t put the blame on me that you had to pick a fight with your family.”

“I know that. I didn’t blame you. That was all on me.”

“And I didn’t turn you gay. You did that all by yourself!”

Zayn sighed, realizing that he has to swallow his entire pride. Niall is more important than everything else on this planet.

“I know… I’m sorry…” He apologized. “We can get past this, right?”

“I don’t think we can.”

“Wh-what?” Zayn blinked multiple times, wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him. “What do you mean?”

“I thought I can be okay with this, but I don’t think I can…”

“No, Niall… Please…” Zayn pleaded for the last time. He doesn’t think he could go on if Niall left him for good.

“I’m sorry, Zayn…” Niall moved abruptly that Zayn had to let go. He stood up and so was Zayn. “This is it for us.”

“No, there has to be another way,” Zayn felt his tears rolling down against his cheeks. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Goodbye, Zayn…”

*****

With a heavy heart, Niall still pushed through the pain as he walked the busy streets of London with nowhere else to go, but he thought of one person that could help him with the grieving process. He thought that everything would be all right between him and Zayn, but never in his wildest dream that he thought that the relationship with his dream guy would be over just like that. It vanished into thin air as if it was nothing.

But before he could proceed any further, he decided to drop a call from his family. He went to the nearest payphone he could find and dropped the coin. It took a couple of seconds until he heard a ringing sound on the other line.

“Why weren’t you answering your damn phone?!” He recognized the bossy sound of his older brother. Niall had to pull back the handheld phone away from his ear and stared at it.

“I’m sorry, there’s a problem with my phone,” Niall said, trying to calm himself down. He cannot take anymore attitude after what he has been through. “What’s wrong?” But then, he heard Greg sobbed that made him nervous—real nervous.

“You have to come home, Niall…”

“Why, what happen?” Niall felt his hand trembled in fear as his imaginations painted a vivid picture in his mind, and he didn’t like that at all. He wondered if something happened to his parents.

“It’s Theo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Niall broke up with me.”_   
>  _Louis had to blink multiple times, trying the best of his ability to process the bomb that Zayn dropped on him._  
>  “What do you mean broke up with you?” Louis questioned, confirming if he had heard it correctly. He wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him.   
>  _“Didn’t you heard what I said?” Zayn asked. “He broke up with me. Niall left me!” Tears were forming once again on his eyes, cracking his voice. “And it’s all my fault, and I don’t know how to fix it…”_


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a special day--- it's my birthday! :)

After working three consecutive weeks with back-to-back photo shoots, Sophia was looking forward to a full week vacation. She planned to do some shopping, mani-pedi sessions and catch up with some friends.

Her morning started with caffeine. After taking a sip of a cup of hazelnut flavored coffee, she heard her phone number. There was an _Unknown Number_ flashing on the LED screen, making her curious about who was calling her. She pressed the answer button, she heard sobbing.

“Hello?”

The person on the other line mumbled that it sounded like gibberish. Sophia could not understand at all, but one thing for certain that it was a guy.

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand you,” she said, taking another sip.

It took a couple seconds until the guy calms down, and when he spoke, Sophia almost dropped the cup on her hand.

“Sophia, it’s Niall…”

“Oh, my God! Are you alright?” She asked, putting down the cup. Sophia feared for her Irish friend.

“I’m al… right…” Niall sniffed, still feeling the heavy heart. He tried the best of his ability to remain calm in a situation like this but how could he?

“Everything is gonna be alright, just tell me what happen,” Sophia listened carefully to Niall. After a couple of minutes, she felt her heart breaking in two after hearing the devastating news. “Oh, my God, Niall. I’m so sorry to hear that,” she frowned. “Is there something I can do?”

Niall sniffed, trying not to drown from sadness enveloping him. “I might be asking too much here… but I could really use a friend right now…” he said. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course, of course,” Sophia nodded. “Say no more, Nialler. I’d book the earliest flight I could find.”

“Thank you, Sophia,” Niall said. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone about this, most especially the lads.”

Sophia found the request odd, but she didn’t say anything about it. The most important thing is to be a leaning shoulder for her friend, and that’s what she intended to do.

“Of course, Niall. Don’t worry about it.”

*****

With time against her side, Sophia left her flat as soon as possible to avoid getting stuck in traffic. She still has to find a cab to drive her to the airport. She gave one more glance on her flat before leaving to check if she left the stove open or any electrical appliance that could catch fire. As soon as she opened the door, she was surprised to see a familiar face standing on the doorstep.

It was his ex-boyfriend, Liam Payne.

“Liam?” She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Hi, Soph…” Liam chuckled nervously, grinning. “How are—”

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh… I… uh…” Liam felt cold sweats forming on his pores, making him more jittery. The stare coming from his ex-girlfriend made him really uncomfortable. But then, he noticed the luggage behind her, indicating him something. “You going somewhere?”

Sophia looked back at her bag behind her. “Uh, yeah. There’s this photoshoot that I have to go to,” she lied. Sophia can’t exactly reveal where she was going, recalling Niall’s request not to tell anyone what happened.

“Oh, that’s alright.”

Sophia glimpsed one more time at her watch. She gasped, realizing that she really need to more her ass before the plane leaves.

“Look, Liam, I hate to be rude, but I really have to go. I have a plane to catch.”

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, giving way to his ex-girlfriend. “I’ll see you when you get back?”

“Sure, yeah, whatever…” Sophia waved, sprinting on her heels to get out of there as she was racing against time.

As for Liam, he watched the retreating back of his ex-girlfriend disappeared from his sight. No matter what he does, the feelings he had for her was still there, still strong, but the question still remains in his head the affair she had with Louis.

*****

Zayn couldn’t recall what time he went to the bed, or did he even sleep. His mind wandered, remembering every single moment of last night. He regretted on how things progressed. If only he could control his anger and his mouth, none of it would happen, and Niall would still be by his side, and everything would be okay. He thought that after the Perrie issue that things would calm down between them, but it did not. Zayn doesn’t care all the hardship and the hoops that he has to jump through as long as Niall stayed by his side, but it seemed so impossible.

His entire body weighed heavily as if he carried the whole world on his back. The bed seemed so comfy for the past twelve hours, and he doesn’t plan on doing anything for the rest the day but wallow on his broken heart.

He opened his phone, seeing the wallpaper made him more sad and depressed. The wallpaper is a photo that Niall took where Zayn gave the blonde a kiss while Niall has a big smile on his face. Looking at it now made Zayn regret on how he hurt Niall so bad. If only he could turn back time, Zayn would be more careful with the words that he was going to say. The more he thought about it, the more Zayn realized that he doesn’t want to stay single. Time to do some damage control. He has to bring his A-game to bring back the light of his life.

There is only one person that could tell what Niall thought whenever the blonde shuts down…

*****

“Thank God you’re here!” Zayn gasped when Louis suddenly pulled him back into the flat. Apparently, Louis was doing some cleaning. “Make sure to get some bags and help me fold with these…” Louis pointed the scattered clothes on the floor.”

“Louis…” He glanced at Louis, who was busy dusting the wooden bookshelves on the far corner of the room.

“You know, I’m thinking of putting some of these things on an auction site then donate the money to a good charity, what do you thi—” Louis looked back, but was irritated when he saw Zayn was standing there doing nothing. “Okay, I know cleaning is not really your thing, but it would be nice if you can help out once in a while,” he said. “Now, I can tell my Niall kept complaining that he does all the cleaning in your flat.”

Just the mere mention of his name, Zayn felt his knees buckled until he found himself on the floor. Louis panicked when he saw his bandmate just collapsed into the floor.

“Hey, you alright?” Louis put down the dusting stick, dashing through the floor with the raven-haired lad. It didn’t take a second until he heard Zayn crying. “Are you in pain?”

“No… it’s Niall,” Zayn responded after recollecting himself from the sudden burst of emotion. He missed him so much that it was physically hurting him hearing the name of his beloved.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

As much as he wanted to control it, Zayn couldn’t help for the tears to form in his eyes, rolling down on his cheeks.

“Are you perhaps hungry?” Louis questioned because it seemed like he was not getting through to his bandmate. “Or maybe you wanna smoke weed, eh?” He smirked, trying to enlighten Zayn’s mood, and it did work because he saw a small smile from his bandmate.

“No, Louis…” Zayn shook his head. “I don’t wanna smoke. We quit that stuff, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Louis scoffed humorlessly. “You don’t have to remind me. Your boyfriend is a scary person.”

“My _boyfriend_ … right…” Zayn sighed. As for Louis, he sensed that something was wrong based on how Zayn responded, but decided not to dwell on it.

“Where is he, anyways?” Louis said, pushing himself up to continue dusting. “Does he even know you’re here?”

“He _left_.”

Louis glanced back; his attention was still focused on his chore. “Left? You mean at the store?”

“I… uh—”

“I’m sure he’d be back after an hour so you don’t have to fret, okay?” Louis smiled, turned his back on the raven-haired lad, continuing his chore. “I know you miss him and all, but you don’t have to brag that you have a great love life,” Louis shook his head, ranting about being single for an extended period of time. “It sucks being single so I’d advise you to take care of our little Nialler.”

Hearing those words from Louis made Zayn even more terrible. “No, Louis. He left me,” Zayn said. “He left me for good.”

The shock didn’t quite register to Louis. He slowly turned around with a surprised expression on his face; his mouth hanging wide open. The dusting stick on his hand fell onto the ground, making a clanging sound that reverberated through the living room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that,” Louis said.

“Niall broke up with me.”

Louis had to blink multiple times, trying the best of his ability to process the bomb that Zayn dropped on him.

“What do you mean broke up with you?” Louis questioned, confirming if he had heard it correctly. He wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him.

“Didn’t you heard what I said?” Zayn asked. “He broke up with me. Niall left me!” Tears were forming once again on his eyes, cracking his voice. “And it’s all my fault, and I don’t know how to fix it…”

“Zayn…” Louis called out, frowning. Feeling sorry for his bandmate, he wished he could do something about it. “I’m so sorry to hear that. What happened?”

With the chance of being judged again, Zayn told the entire story of how things went down with Niall. It didn’t take that long as he saw the similar expression on Louis.

“You did what now?!” Louis raised his voice; mouth twitched involuntarily. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to tell what Louis felt at the moment.

“It’s… uh…”

“Let me get this straight, you practically told Niall that he is the main reason why you and your family has got some friction.”

“Th-that’s not what I…”

“And you accuse him of turning you gay!”

Zayn sighed deeply. It was no wonder that Niall and Louis been friends since they think similar, not that it was a bad thing. An idea popped into his head, that maybe if he could convince Louis then maybe Niall could magically forgive him since they were practically one and the same.

Louis noticed that Zayn has his thinking cap on, but the grin on the raven-haired lad made him suspicious. Within moments, he could practically read what Zayn was thinking…

“So, Louis… I was thinking that—”

“The answer is no, Zayn,” Louis cut him off before he could gain momentum.

“But you haven’t heard what I’m going to say.”

“Whatever it is, I can tell that it’s no good. Don’t drag my beautiful and fabulous name out of your sneaky plan,” Louis held his head up high, trying to make a statement. “You created this mess, you clean it up.”

*****

Although it was saddening for the sudden departure of the little, adorable angel in the Horan household, the family tried their best to deal with it. The only way to do that is for them to stay together through this sorrowful times.

Niall, on the other hand, still feeling the after effects. He wiped away the tears rolling down on his cheeks as he stared at the land where his nephew was buried. Somehow, he wished he could spend more time with him, but for an odd reason, Niall was glad that Theo was in a much better place where he could be free.

The blonde looked back when he heard someone clearing a throat, trying to catch his attention. He was more than surprised to see Aiden, his ex-boyfriend, standing close to him with a black suit, and an apologetic smile on his face.

“Aiden…” Niall croaked. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve heard what happen…” Aiden said. “Condolence.”

Niall doesn’t know what to say, but an inside voice screamed at him, urging him to say something before he could make a fool of himself.

“Uh… thank you.”

“How are you feelin’?”   

“I’m doing okay considering…”

“Of course, I’m sorry,” Aiden apologized for asking an inconsiderate question. “Theo is such a wonderful boy. After meeting him a couple of times, I’m sure that he is in a much better place, you know…”

“Yes, I know,” Niall nodded. Still confused on why was he still talking to this guy, but being a nice person and everything, he decided to endure as much as he could. The curious side got the best of him so he decided to get the bottom of it. “So, Aiden, I have seen you and Perrie’s collaboration…” Right away, he noticed his ex-boyfriend became tensed and stiff. Although, Aiden tried his best to hide it, but Niall knew better, and the blonde got him where he wanted him. Niall was holding the smirk wanting to come out on his face.

“Wh-what are you talkin’ about?”

“Oh, come on, Aiden,” Niall scoffed humorlessly. “I might be blonde, but I ain’t no dumb.” When his ex-boyfriend didn’t make any responses, it was definitely confirmed his suspicions. At the time he saw the obscene video, Niall had a feeling that it was Aiden, but was not one-hundred percent sure, but now seeing Aiden face-to-face, his suspicions were definitely cleared away from his mind.

“But, I gotta say, I’m a little bit disappointed,” Niall continued. “You and Perrie, really?” He cackled, not to make fun of Aiden, but baffled at the weird behavior of his ex-boyfriend.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Aiden confessed. “It’s just—”

Niall shook his head, not wanting to hear any more lies from Aiden. “Look, if you really like Perrie, then go ahead. Do what you like, just leave Zayn and me alone.”

Aiden frowned. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from the blonde. Although he hurt Niall miserably in the past, he was hoping to make things right with him.

“So you and Zayn are okay?” Niall tensed up, but luckily Aiden was not quick enough to pick it up. Of course, the blonde doesn’t want to know that things ended between him and Zayn already, and he’d like it to keep on the down low. Besides, he has that signed contract. He wanted to honor it because of legal issues behind it.

“Of course, we’re okay!” Niall squeaked. “Why wouldn’t be okay? We are more than okay. Okay?!”

“You used too many _okays_ …”

“Oh, did I?” Niall laughed, trying his best to conceal his embarrassment. No one can find out about their break-up. “Seriously, myself and Zayn is steady as a rock,” he formed a fist as a representation of their relationship.

“That’s good to know then.”

“Yup,” Niall nodded. Then, an awkward silence between them, but he decided to cut it short as soon as possible. “I still appreciate that you take a little bit of your time to be here. I’m sure you’re busy…”

“It’s not a big deal, Niall,” Aiden said, smiling. “Is it okay if we… uh… hug?”

The request almost disoriented Niall; he didn’t expect that Aiden would ask something like that. His blue eyes widened, mouth hanging wide open. Fortunately, he was able to snap out of it and gave a nod as permission for Aiden to get closer to him. But the odd thing was, Niall felt his heart thumped hard, getting all nervous and anxious. But the moment he felt Aiden’s body warmth and the sensation of hands and arms wrapped around him, Niall felt the feeling of familiarity that he thought was all gone. He thought that he was done with Aiden. But he got more confused when he felt Aiden whispering words in his ear.

“I miss you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Niden going to return?


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been inactive for a while because of juggling between school and getting busy with WoW Legion. Hopefully that you'll enjoy this even though it's a bit short :)

It has been almost a week since his encounter with Niall. He missed him terribly to the point that he was beginning to question his mental stability. That’s how Niall influenced his life. He was his lifeline in a literal sense. Zayn tried calling Harry and Sophia; those people were close to him, but their response was nothing to help him. He was contemplating on calling his parent’s number in Ireland, but he was too scared that the father would answer the phone.

For the meantime, he was going to do his best to hold on as much as he can while maintaining his sanity. It was not easy, but he would do it in hopes for Niall to come back to him.

Zayn had an early meeting today with the studio. Apparently, their head music producer was doing some quick changes to their upcoming album. Before going there, he thought he could get a coffee first at the nearest _Starbucks_. Luckily, it was too early the store was not packed yet with people. As he waited for his order to be served, he stood near the picking-up area, checking some well-designed mugs. Zayn looked sideways when he heard someone calling his name. The sad, gloomy morning he had turned into a horrible one when he saw a familiar face, smiling at him.

“I knew it was you, Zayn. How are you?” Zayn recognized the God-awful face. It was the ex-boyfriend of his ex-boyfriend and his arch nemesis who goes by the name of Aiden McCallister.

Zayn had to force a smile on his face, pretending that he was delighted to see him; his mouth twitched involuntarily out of irritation. “Oh, hey there, Aiden…”

“It was good to see you. It’s been a while, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” he replied, but he was more likely want to say: _I’d prefer not to see you ever again._

“What are you doing here?”

Zayn gave Aiden a questioning look, but he still answered him. “Of course, to get some coffee. That’s what you do at Starbucks, right?” He smiled with a devious meaning behind it. _Eat that you little shit. You are annoying me_ , he thought.

“Right…” Aiden chuckled. “How are you and Niall doing?”

“We’re doing good, as always,” Zayn smiled, but deep inside, he knew that Aiden was trying to stir trouble between them, and he was not stupid enough to take the bait. As usual, he tried to act normal about it.

Zayn was more than delighted when his order has been called. Those minutes standing next to Aiden felt like million years. He can’t wait to get the hell out of that store, but when Aiden called him, he can’t help but scowl. But once he turned around, he forced a smile on his smile. The words Aiden spoke left Zayn in a confused state.

“I’m quite surprised that you weren’t at the wake or even at the funeral.”

“Wake? Funeral? What are you talking about?” Zayn asked, wondering if this was some kind of evil plan Aiden planned. “Who died?”

“Didn’t you knew?” Aiden questioned. “Niall’s nephew, Theo. He died.”

“Wh-what?” Zayn blinked multiple times, wondering if he heard the words correctly. “What did you just say?”

“He passed away.”

Anger flowed through Zayn, mouth twitched involuntarily in rage. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” He growled lowly, not wanting to make a scene publicly. “Niall loved that kid, and for you to make up lies at something like this tells me that you have one fuckin’ twisted mind!”

“I’m not lying.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Zayn replied, turning his back away from Aiden. The overwhelming rage deep inside of him was almost going to take him over, but he willed himself not to get caught up with whatever Aiden was telling him. Before he exploded in the public and made a scene, he decided that it was not worth it.

*****

By the time he arrived at the studio, the lads were doing their own thing. Liam was busy reading some document files on the table, while Harry was grinning like a mad man as he has his face on his phone. As for Louis, he sat in the far corner of the room with an expressionless face. Zayn found that odd.

“You okay, Louis?” He asked, taking a sip from his coffee. But his brunette bandmate didn’t respond, not even acknowledging his presence. “Oh… kay…” He mumbled. Then, he called Harry to ask what was going on with Louis, but curly-haired lad just shrugged.

His attention took another turn when he heard Liam raising his voice to the music producer that he was talking to.

“Are you effin’ kidding me?!” Liam’s voice almost sound like a pissed off growl. Zayn could tell that Liam was not at all pleased with whatever he was reading.

“Listen to me first…”

“No, _you_ listen to me!” Liam scowled. “No one in this band will sing this song. I don’t care how catchy and pop-ish the tune is. Not even Zayn will sing this!”

That definitely caught his attention.

“What’s going on?”

Liam didn’t even realize that Zayn was in the room. Of all the things he had said, of course, Zayn would definitely not appreciate as soon as he heard the new track that the music producer trying to fit in the album. He was more worried that Zayn would flip out in broad daylight.

“I’m Emil. It’s nice to meet you.” The new music producer introduced himself, shaking his hand against Zayn's with a smile on his face. It was his dream to work with the biggest boyband like _One Direction_.

“Likewise,” Zayn mirrored the action from Emil, smiling back at him. “Is there a problem?”

“I don’t think it’s a problem really…”

“Yeah, wait until Zayn decapitates you,” Liam responded, gaining a questioning look from the raven-haired lad. “I’m just saying…” He shrugged off.

Zayn took the piece of paper that Emil handed off. He took a glance at it from the top, noticing that it was a new song, but the moment his amber-colored eyes saw the songwriter, his heartbeat sped up because the name was too familiar.

_One For Sorrow by Niall Horan._

Zayn didn’t like the words at all, his mind interpreted it as something else. He wondered if he was just overthinking it. He could barely finish the first verse without being upset.

 

_I wanted your love but look what it’s done to me_  
_All my dreams have come to nothing_  
 _Who would have believed?_  
 _All the laughter that we shared would be a memory_  
 _I cannot count the tears you’ve cost me_  
 _If I could have seen_

He lifted his head, meeting the hopeful eyes of their music producer with excitement.

“So, what do you think, it’s a good song.”

“What is this?” Liam heard Zayn asking, waving the piece of paper in his hand. As predicted, he had an idea the kind of things running through his raven-haired bandmate. To be presented a song like this was not something to be taken lightly. And apparently, their music producer needed some kind of lecture about being considerate. They all knew that their personal things such as relationships and emotions should be kept in balance but not like this.

This was practically a slap on Zayn.

“It’s a song,” Emil answered. “Written by N. Horan, your boyfriend.”

“I know that,” Zayn gritted his teeth, trying to control the anger that was about to explode in the entire room. “Have you read it, like _really_ read it.”

“Why, what’s wrong with it?” Emil asked, looking down at the lyrics.

The question made Zayn even more furious. His eyebrows furrowed together, mouth twitched. The inside voice kept telling him to breathe deep to calm himself down, and that’s what he did to control his overwhelming anger.

It was pointless to argue any further so Zayn decided to leave the room before he sends their music producer in a hospital bed.

“Where are you going?” He heard Liam calling out for his name, but he decided to ignore and just let cool down for a few minutes before he dealt with the shitty situation.

He felt his heart jumped through his throat once he saw a familiar face in the parking lot, talking to someone.

_Niall…_

 


	60. Chapter 60

The heartbeat kept getting stronger, making Zayn more anxious as his amber-colored eyes saw Niall getting closer and closer to him. The blonde was talking to some management crew, not noticing his presence and when they were in a close distance from one another, Zayn doesn’t know what to do, but what Niall did stun him.

“Hi, Zayn…” He stood there flabbergasted when the blonde greeted him with a smile on his face, patting his shoulder with a friendly gesture. That was definitely caught him off-guard. But before he could respond, Niall was already inside the building, and he was standing there in the parking lot like a foolish boy.

*****

In the entire seventy-minute meeting, Zayn kept glancing at Niall, who sat all the way from the back corner of the room and ignoring his presence. Zayn was not at all subtle with his unspeakable way of getting his attention, and yet he did not get any response from him.

After that horrendous meeting, all of them were excited to get out of that room, and soaked in the sun, at least some of them. Zayn noticed that one of the management bosses called him. With the curiosity sets in, he decided to follow them.

“Is everything alright with you?” He heard one of the bosses asked Niall. “I’ve heard what happened…”

“Everything is alright, sir,” Niall replied with a monotone voice, devoid of any emotions. Zayn could feel that it has something to do with what happened.

“If you need more vacation days, feel free to—”

“No, sir, that’s not necessary,” Niall responded right away. “I'd prefer to work.”

“I see. That’s good then.” The boss said. “Condolence.”

“ _Condolence?_ ” Zayn asked himself, wondering why would their boss said something like that but then his conversation with Aiden. “ _Could it be?”_

Zayn almost jumped from where he was standing when he heard the boss called his name. The piercing blue eyes from the blonde felt like burning a hole in his forehead.

“Yes?” He squeaked, walking closer to join the conversation.

“Aren’t you supposed to get ready for the US tour?”

He glanced one more look from the blonde for a split second then pour his attention to the boss before answering.

“Of course,” he flashed a toothy smile although, in all reality, he hated for another travel. All he does is travel nonstop, interrupting his sleep cycle. But at the same time, that could signal for more intimate moments with Niall. “I am  _so_  excited. Can’t wait, really!” He clasped his hands altogether to show his fake enthusiasm.

*****

The blonde knew that his life was returning to normal with the hectic schedule that the lads were going to have. He cannot afford to breakdown at this moment—he cried all the tears a week ago. Grieving can wait but not now.

Niall was nearing to the conference room when he felt a presence behind him, realizing who it was.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Walking behind me. It’s creepy,” he said, glancing behind him, revealing Zayn with sad, puppy eyes.

“Oh okay…” Zayn nodded, walking next to the blonde. He couldn’t help the sharp tension between them, considering their last encounter. “So…”

“So?”

Zayn felt those blue eyes were digging holes on his forehead, but at the same time, he cannot read Niall, wondering if he was mad, angry, or any kind of emotions. Zayn needed to know what Niall was thinking so he could use that as a step to engage Niall in the conversation.

Niall noticed how Zayn was uncomfortable, wondering if they have the same thoughts.

“Why did the boss says  _condolence_  to you?”

Niall almost caught off guard by the question. He knew at some point; the lads would find about it. He just didn’t expect that it would be too soon. Niall gathered all the courage he could have so he would not look so pitiful.

“My nephew passed away.”

“Wh-what?!” Zayn gasped, confirming what Aiden told him. Just the mere thought that Aiden got the information first pissed him off to no end. “When? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

The demanding vibe coming from Zayn struck a nerve to Niall. He could feel his face heating up from irritation.

“Excuse me?” Niall crossed his arms over his chest to express his thoughts. “Since when do I have to report you every single thing in my life?”

Zayn gasped at the reaction coming from the blonde. “No, that’s not—” It was that moment that Zayn realized to take all the verbal beating instead of arguing.

“How could I tell you? You broke my phone!” Niall snarled; blue eyes widening to intimidate the raven-lad target. “Remember?!” He gritted his teeth; anger seethed from those eyes.

“I… uh…” Zayn is rendered speechless. This was not the time to butt heads with his boyfriend. Only he could do was to sympathize with him. Losing a family member was not an easy thing to overcome.

“I’m sorry…” he apologized.

Niall sensed the sincerity in the apology. It was wrong of him to snap at Zayn, who had done nothing wrong. The death of his beloved nephew has no correlation with Zayn whatsoever. Niall had to let a long sigh, disposing the anger building up inside of him.

“Look, I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Niall said with a defeated tone, trying to avoid the pitiful look from the raven-haired lad. “I don’t have the luxury to break down now…” He cursed when his voice broke down; tears filled up his eyes. It didn’t take that long until those sorrowful tears rolled down to his cheeks.

“Goddamit!” Niall quickly wiped away the tears, not wanting to be more pitiful than he already was.

Zayn felt his body went automatic, pulling the blonde, enclosing him in a warm hug, caressing the blonde’s back.

“Shhh… let it all out…” Zayn cooed. “It won’t make you less of a man if you cry.”

All the emotions that Niall hide for the past week came all crashing down. He sobbed, his entire body vibrated, but the warmth from Zayn made him feel all safe.

They stood there with each other’s comfort. It didn’t matter what happen next, and the only thing they understood that they would stay together forever…

“I’m sorry…” Niall apologized, pulling away from Zayn.

“Why are you saying sorry?”

“I ruined your shirt.”

Zayn chuckled. “No worries, this shirt is washable.”

*****

Questions raised in Niall’s mind as he entered inside of the  _Apple_  store with Zayn. Electronic gadgets lined up from laptops to newly-released iPhones and iPads. The store filled with a few customers soaked with checking out the gadgets on the table, not noticing a celebrity in their presence.

“Oh, my gee! Zayn Malik!” That was the sign for the customers to divert their attention from an object to a bright, shining celebrity. It didn’t take that long until Zayn got mobbed by countless fans.

It was a good thing that Zayn anticipated this kind of situation, bringing security detail with him. After ten minutes interacting with the fans, taking pictures, having a bit of chat here and there, the fans finally left him alone.

“That was just mean…” Zayn chuckled, elbowing Niall on the side.

“What is?” Niall asked, pretending that he didn’t know what Zayn was referring to, but he did know about it. The blonde disappeared on Zayn when the fans mobbed him, making it look like it was intentional.

“The people almost swallowed me whole.”

“Oh… well…” Niall feigned a surprised expression. Then, he eyed the raven-haired lad from head to toe, and said in a taunting manner, “It looks like you’re fine now. One piece.”

“Ha-ha, funny, Niall,” Zayn laughed dryly. He pulled the blonde closer to him, giving Niall a quick peck on the cheek.

“Eeekk! Do that again!”

Both Niall and Zayn were a bit startled to see a grinning girl staring at them, with her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. It was not hard to tell that the girl was a fan.

“I beg your pardon?” Zayn asked.

“Kiss him again,” the girl said. “But this time on the mouth.”

With all the craziness happening around him, Niall shouldn’t be surprised to hear something like that from a fan, but he did. When he glanced sideways, looking at Zayn with those sparkling golden amber orbs like a sad puppy.

“Don’t look at me like that,” the blonde whispered.

“Like what?”

“You know what I mean, Zayn.”

“I actually don’t know what you mean,” Zayn pretended he doesn’t understand whatever going on between them. He did want to kiss Niall. After all, it’s been a while since they kissed. He couldn’t even remember the last one. “Let’s just give what the fan wants.”

“She’s your fan,” Niall commented. “I’m just a tag-along buddy.”

“No, you’re not,” Zayn replied. “You’re more than that to me.”

“Awww, how sweet,” the fan girl cooed. She cannot believe her eyes when Zayn leaned forward to the blonde, giving him a kiss. She had to hold on to something stable to prevent herself from fainting. “Oh, my God! I must die now and go to heaven!”

Both Zayn and Niall chuckled at the remark. They cannot exactly blame her for being devoted to their relationship. It was weird in a way, and yet they were thankful for supporting their relationship. Not everyone accepts the idea of two boys being together.

“Please tell me you’re going to the next Ziall meeting,” the fangirl grinned, clasping her hands together, hoping to have a miracle to happen.

“A what?” Niall asked. The word seemed familiar to him. For some reason, he had heard it before,  _Ziall_.

“I’m sure President will appreciate both of your presence,” the fangirl commented.

As for Zayn, he was trying to his laugh from bursting out of him because he knows for a fact who the President of that fan club.

“What are you snickering about?” Niall asked, noticing the laughter that wanted to come out off from his boyfriend.

“Look, as a proof, President sent us an unseen photo,” the fangirl said, facing them the phone. It was safe to say that both Zayn and Niall enlarged their eyes as they see the image. It was them sleeping in Zayn’s room, shirtless, as a blanket covered the lower half of their bodies. Zayn’s right arm was on top of Niall’s waist. Niall’s head was placed gently on Zayn’s chest with the blonde’s mouth partly wide open.

Some creep snuck into Zayn’s room and took the said photo, invading their privacy. Niall felt horrible and violated.

“Where’d you get that?” Niall asked. A mix of emotions brewing up inside of him, not knowing which one to handle first. Then, he heard Zayn mumbling under his breath.

“I’m gonna kill  _Louis_ …”

Then, Niall put two and two together. Louis, his best friend, was the one feeding these fan girls their own private images. If Louis could take a photo without them knowing, Niall wouldn’t wonder how much more pictures or videos stored on his phone, or even worse, in the virtual cloud.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I will be posting a new chapter. I am writing in advance, and so far I've written until Chapter 64, so we're good for the next three weeks. I've been trying to make up for the long hiatus. I didn't want you to think that I abandon this book. I love this book so much!
> 
> On another note, I am freaking out because I lost my 1D USB. I have over thousand images and gif files on that USB. I even have the 1D Day vid on there as well :( I don't know if I should start all over again...

Sunday afternoon was intended for relaxing, but the mountainous crap scattered all over Louis’ flat says so otherwise. Multiple magazines were found from the sofa to the corner of an antique carpet to the coffee table. Worn, smelly clothes hang from the back of every wooden chair in the dining table to the back of the sofa. Louis was on the verge of calling himself as a living nomad.

It hasn’t been that long since he did a general cleaning of his entire flat, and now it restored to its chaotic state. It’s not like he was expecting a company.

Louis turned on his playlist. As the upbeat music of a classical tune played on the air, he couldn’t help but feel the music through his hip, while he tidied up the place.

“ _Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on bra… La la, how the life goes on…_ ” A smile spread across his face once he saw his living room was being spotless, but a frown made an appearance on his face when he suddenly heard the music stopped.

“What the hell…” he mumbled under his breath, turning around. He was quite surprised to see Zayn with fury in those golden amber eyes and frowning Niall looking at him.

“Uh… hello there…” Louis said, forcing a smile. He knew that he probably did something to see Zayn in this state. “How’d you get in?”

“The door was unlocked,” Zayn growled. He saw red spots in his eyes brought by anger. After realizing what Louis had done, Zayn felt his privacy and his boyfriend has been violated. It makes him sick down to his stomach.

“Oh, right…” Louis chuckled nervously. “You know, if you keep scowling like that, you’ll get wrinkles.” Louis tried for a joke, but he instantly regretted that because the next thing he knew, Zayn grabbed him on his shirt, lifting him up from the floor.

“Zayn!” Niall shrieked, afraid of what he was going to do to Louis, not that he can blame him. “Put him down!”

“Relax, Zayn…” Louis instantly put both of his hands to his crotch, protecting his family jewels. He knew that Zayn was going to hit him for something that he had done, which was still a mystery to him. “Think about good, happy thoughts.”

Zayn was that much close to hitting Louis with his bare fist, but the begging from Niall made him think otherwise.

“The only thought in my mind is to send you to a coma.”

Louis felt relief when Zayn released from the death grip. He straightened out the wrinkled fabric of his shirt with a nervous smile on his face.

“Why are you acting this way, Zayn?”

Niall responded to the question, “he found the picture that you sent to your…” He paused, looking for the appropriate word to use. “Fanclub?”

“Really?” Louis chirped, gripping his hands altogether. A visible sign of joy and glee was seen on his face. He was beyond ecstatic. The focus of the club was to give Zayn and Niall so much light and ship them until crow turns white. “That’s amazing!”

“No, it’s not!” Zayn growled. “You have no right to take a picture like that. It’s beyond disturbing and creepy.”

The comment struck a nerve to Louis.

“Rich coming from you,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He had to agree his method of gathering that picture was less normal than others, but he had to do it to keep his people happy. “Weren’t you the one who recorded video while Niall was sleeping? So, tell me, isn’t that disturbing and creepy like what you’ve said?” He air quoted it.

“Well… that’s uh…” Zayn was out of words, feeling his cheeks warming up as Louis turned the situation against him.

“Well…” Louis tapped his feet quickly, waiting for Zayn to say something back, but when the raven-haired lad couldn’t say something, a smile spread across his face, successfully making a point.

“That’s beside the point!” Zayn snarled. “You cannot do that anymore.”

“But what about the sex video?”

Both Zayn and Niall were flabbergasted at Louis. There were no words to express the thoughts running through their heads. If Louis could distribute their picture together quickly, how much more damage if a sex video scattered all over the internet. Their lives would be over before they know it.

“What sex video?!” Zayn growled, grabbing Louis again, wanting to send his bandmate to the afterlife. He looked back at his boyfriend who was still in shock. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Niall felt his head was spinning in circles. He felt sick to his stomach as soon as he processed what Louis had said. He wondered what the public would say if an obscene video of him and Zayn doing the nasty. They were already giving them a hard time being in a relationship, how much more hatred and threats would they receive if they got a hold something like this?

“Pumpkin… are you alright?” He had heard Zayn screaming, but it seemed nothing could pull him out of it.

When Zayn didn’t hear anything from Niall, he quickly released Louis from his grip and went immediately to his boyfriend, consoling him, trying to assure him that he would get the video one way or another. He could not let anyone trash talked his beloved. It was bad enough when he saw Niall grimacing as he saw the blonde ready nasty tweets about the blonde being a bad influence on him, ruining his career.

“Pumpkin… look at me,” he crooned, caressing the pale, white cheeks of his Irish boyfriend. Even in a distressed situation, he admired how Niall could stay stunning. Zayn smiled within seconds when Niall responded with a nod.

“I’m okay…” Niall said calmly. “Please, Zayn… do something. We can’t…”

“I know,” Zayn replied with a nod. “I’ll take care of this.”

“Relax, you two…” Louis laughed. “I’m just messing with your head.”

“That’s not funny, Louis,” Zayn looked back, throwing imaginative knives at his bandmate. To make a joke out of it was not at all appreciative most especially in their lives where everything must be exposed and everything in their lives must be criticized.

“Besides, if I have something like that, I would definitely keep it to myself for…” Louis paused. “Personal use.”

“You’re disgusting,” Zayn shook his head. His voice filled with repugnance. “I couldn’t even look you in the eye.”

“I’m just joking,” Louis cackled. He had to clutch his stomach together to make his body not to vibrate that much from laughing, wiping the tears from his eye. “You two are way too uptight.”

Niall caressed his boyfriend’s hand to distract him from wanting to kill Louis.

“Can you get me something to drink? I’ll just speak to Louis one to one.”

“But…”

“Please.”

Zayn nodded, exiting from the living room, and let Niall handle the situation. He has a full trust on Niall that he would find the solution to their current predicament.

Both Niall and Louis were on the sofa, facing one another. Niall had a stoic expression on his face. He must get that video before the situation blew up on their faces. After working with One Direction, he had an idea what their fans were capable of. There were times that the songs on the album leaked before it was released, it wouldn’t surprise him if a fan got a hold of their video.

“Delete the video, Louis. I am begging you.”

“There’s no video, Niall. I’m just messing with you two.”

“Louis…” Niall stared down his brunette boyfriend. He could not let another target put on their backs, most especially Zayn. They have been through a lot; he got to admit that there were times that he should just give it all up, but he can’t find it in himself to let go of the one person that meant everything to him. Niall was not the kind of guy who would leave behind when a terrible situation popped up. He would stay with Zayn through thick and thin. His love for him was so over the top that he would gladly risk his life for him.

“I swear,” Louis raised his hands altogether. “Cross my heart,” he moved index finger, drawing a cross sign over his chest. “There’s no video at all. I just like to mess with Zayn.”

Niall sighed in relief that there was no video between him and Zayn. They outed their relationship because of his recklessness that was caught in a video. He doesn’t want to put Zayn in a much tougher situation. Niall knew that Zayn loved him dearly, but it doesn’t mean that he wanted to put that love to the test. That was just beyond cruel.

Zayn was in the kitchen, trying to find a drink to his boyfriend. He got a glass, pouring water over the container. As he was about to step out of the kitchen, he couldn’t help himself but eavesdrop on the conversation when he heard his own name brought up.

“You know, I remember when a video almost ruins Zayn because of me,” he recognized the Irish accent. Although there was a grain of truth in his boyfriend’s statement, he would never blame Niall of the consequences what they did on that bathroom stall.

“Oh, Nialler… Zayn doesn’t blame you for what happened. I think he was happier that the two of you can come out in public.”

“I know that, but there are times that I see Zayn frowning at his Twitter timeline and I don’t have to guess what he’s reading.”

Zayn felt a prick in his heart. He doesn’t want Niall to worry about the tweets appearing on his timeline. Zayn rather put Niall inside a bubble where no one could hurt him. He was more than happy to take all the insults and threats. He was willing to put up with everything as long as Niall stayed with him. But, unfortunately, it seemed like his tactic was not working. His Irish boyfriend could see through him.

“I’m sure Zayn ignored those stupid douches on the internet. There are people out there who have too much time on their hands, and that’s why they’re doing whatever they're doing. Don’t let it bother you.”

“You know, Louis, sometimes I feel like that I force Zayn in this relationship in a subconscious way,” Zayn could hear the anguish from his boyfriend’s tone. If he looked inside himself, there was no way he would put the blame on Niall.

“You can’t think like that, Niall,” Louis said. “If you didn’t notice, Zayn is happier with his life. He was responding and interacting with the fans more. He is participating with the album, which is rare, considering Zayn is one lazy ass.” Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle. “You cannot focus on the wrong things. Not everything on this planet is perfect. All you got to remember, Niall, is that Zayn is madly in love with you. If I didn’t know any better, every time you walk into the room, Zayn had this heart eyes on him.”

“What?”

“Heart eyes,” Louis answered. “You know when you are so giddy and happy because you see the person that made your heart beat faster.”

“Stop, Louis… You’re making me blush,” Zayn could visualize the color appearing on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Trust me, Zayn doesn’t blame you on how your relationship come about. The more important thing is for you to be together,” Louis said. “Besides, I cannot let you two break up.”

“Why is that?”

“Hey, I’m the president of Ziall fan club. There will be no Ziall if you two break up. Our sanity depends on you two so no pressure,” Louis grinned, shaking his head with pleasure. “No pressure at all.”

Zayn shook his head, trying to suppress the chuckle wanting to escape from his lips.

“So, I’ve heard what happened to your nephew. I’m so sorry, Niall,” Louis frowned, giving his best friend a full-on, warm, consoling hug. He could never imagine losing someone dear in your life.

“Thanks,” Niall smiled, looking back on the tragic event that happened in his life recently. It would take him years before he could recover from this. All his life he wanted to provide his family and he did all that, but somehow, he felt like it wasn’t enough. All he could do now was to move forward and face tomorrow. If there’s one thing, he learned from his nephew was to live in the moment and enjoy what life must offer even if it hurts like hell. You wouldn’t appreciate the good things if you didn’t encounter all the awful stuff.

“Everything alright?” Louis questioned when he saw Niall glancing at the way heading to the kitchen. He looked back as well. “Maybe Zayn is trying to get you some food. Don’t worry.”

Zayn felt the tension when suddenly he didn’t hear anything from Niall and Louis, but when he was about to take another step out of the kitchen, he heard Niall say something that made his world crumble into pieces.

“Aiden kissed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about this chapter? Let me know what you guys think :)


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, how's everybody doing? Another week another update. School starts next week but don't worry I think I can figure out a way to keep writing. Besides, I have written until Chapter 67, so we're good :)

Ever since they left from Louis’ flat, Niall noticed that Zayn was unusually quiet. Even in the car, Zayn was not talking at all. It felt like Zayn became a different person, but he tried to push that thought away from his mind.

This was the only time that Zayn didn’t open the door for Niall, which the blonde found odd, and left him in the parking lot as if Zayn was all by himself.

“Is everything alright?” Niall asked once they got inside of the Zayn’s flat. He watched his boyfriend tossed the black, leather jacket to the nearest sofa, completely ignoring his question. The blonde followed Zayn into the kitchen as the raven-haired boy grabbed a bottled water and drink from it. Niall stood there with a confused expression on his face, wondering why Zayn suddenly had a mood swing. It was not exactly new to him when Zayn does this, but still, it bothered him that the raven-haired lad was shutting him out.

“The real estate agent called earlier, and she wanted for us to look at the condo,” Niall heard Zayn with his back facing him so he couldn’t see his expression. More questions popped on his head, wondering why Zayn was cold suddenly.

“Oh… okay…” Niall nodded. He watched as his boyfriend walked past him and into the living room, not even glancing him one quick look. Now, the blonde realized that he did something to upset his boyfriend.

After spending hours in the living room from watching TV, Niall felt that Zayn still ignoring him, but he got scared when the raven-haired lad suddenly stood up and left the room, that made Niall had more questions. It didn’t take long when he saw Zayn with athletic clothes with a gym bag on his side.

“I’m going to the gym,” Zayn said coldly. His golden amber orbs were devoid of any emotions.

“What—At this hour?” Niall questioned, glancing quickly at the wall, seeing the clock stating that it was almost eleven o’clock in the evening. “Isn’t it late already?”

“No, I just want to work out.”

“Ah okay…” That was Niall could say, even if he wanted to disagree with him, it was pointless, so he let Zayn do whatever he wanted.

“Don’t wait for me. It might take a long time.”

“I love—” Niall said, but before he could finish his statement, Zayn was out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. “You…”

No matter how hard Niall ignored the anxious feeling, he couldn’t. There was a voice inside his head telling him that something was wrong, but he decided not to dwell on it. The love they have for one another was strong enough that no one could put a dent on it. He completely trusts Zayn…

*****

“Ugh!” Zayn grunted as he put weight on his knuckles as he punched the punching bag. His mind was so troubled that he decided to leave his flat and released all his frustrations on the poor punching bag that he was hitting for almost an hour.

The mere thought of Aiden and Niall getting back together was making him sick down to his stomach. He visualized the face of Aiden was plastered all over the bag. Zayn clenched his fist together as he released one more powerful punches and he heard a squeak from the person holding the bag ending up on the floor.

“Whoa, Zayn, calm down!” Liam pushed himself up. For the past hour, he noticed that something was bothering with his friend. But being a good friend, he offered himself his ear if Zayn wanted to share his frustrations. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to break your hand.” Liam grabbed his water bottle, chugging on it as he cautiously keeping an eye on his agitated friend.

“Goddammit!” Zayn cursed under his breath. The negative, evil thoughts were still in his mind, poisoning every inch of it. He closed his eyes as he leaned on the punching bag. He loved Niall so much that he could not imagine his life without him. The kiss must’ve happened when Niall went back home for his nephew’s funeral. Aiden must’ve been there too.

“Look, Zayn…” Liam said, sighing, trying to be compassionate with his friend. “I know you’re having problems right now, but trust that everything will go back to normal.”

“Go back to normal?” Zayn opened his eyes, looking at Liam when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could see the sympathy in those brown eyes. A thought struck him…

What if the ‘go back to normal’ means Niall returning to Aiden, leaving him in despair with his heart broken into million pieces.

“I know you’re going to put that brave face on and tell me that everything was fine—” But then Liam saw something in the corner of his eye: two ladies looking at them with hungry, seductive eyes. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t excite him. The feeling of exhilaration multiplied by tenfold when one of the ladies winked at him.

“Okay, look… just push whatever you’re dealing with on the side, and check out these lovely ladies eye fucking us,” Liam giggled, responding the woman’s wink with his own.

“Wh-what?” Zayn looked at Liam, then glanced at what his friend was looking at. He saw two women smiling back at them. “You can’t be serious…” He sighed defeatedly, shaking his head.

“Hey, it’s been months since I’ve had sex,” Liam complained. “Just in case you didn’t know, not all of us are in a relationship. Lucky for you, you have Niall. Me, I have nothing. Nada. So, I’m sure you can understand where I’m coming from.”

Zayn wanted to ponder more of his thoughts about his relationship with Niall, but before he could do that, he noticed that the ladies walking in their direction.

“I’ve got this, Zayn. Don’t you worry…” Liam chirped; his brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

“Really?” Zayn questioned, giving his friend a forlorn look. Somehow, he visualized himself ending up like Liam. Single and sexually frustrated—if Niall decided to leave him for good and go back with his first boyfriend.

“Hi, ladies…” Liam said with a dark voice, making his tone appealing and irresistible. “How are you?”

“We’re doing great. Thanks for asking. My name is Erin, and this is my friend Julie,” Erin said. She had long brown, curly hair with maroon athletic top, hugging every curve of her body. “We’re a big fan of yours.”

“Oh, gee… Thanks,” Liam giggled, scratching the back of his head. He felt the warmth spreading across his cheeks. “Before anything else, my name is…”

“You’re Liam, and this is Zayn,” Julie answered. “We already your names. Everyone knows your names,” she continued. She looked at Zayn with so much adoration. “Uh… hi, Zayn.”

“Hello…” Zayn greeted back, removing his boxing gloves, extending his hand on Julie. That was the politest thing to do.

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Uh… sure…” Zayn answered, feeling uncomfortable by the way Julie looking at her, almost undressing him in her mind.

“I think you’re the most gorgeous, sexiest, and talented out of you four,” Julie smiled. “In all honesty, I may have the biggest crush on you.”

Zayn was taken aback with the confession. He shouldn’t have because he received hundreds and thousands of confessions of their fans his love for him, but this one was different. But before he could organize his thoughts, he saw Julie leaning on him… on his lips to kiss him.

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Zayn backed up, extending both of his arms, gently pushing the girl away. He instantly noticed the hurt in her face. “I’m sorry, Julie… but I’m in a relationship.”

“Yeah, he’s already taken,” Liam squeezed himself into the conversation. He was still surprised that a girl almost kissed Zayn on the lips. He quickly glanced around the area, wondering if there were any paparazzi close by because if there was, he could not imagine what would happen if this thing went to the public… talk about what Niall would be thinking if he saw Zayn kissing a girl on the tabloid.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t have to know. It’ll be our little secret,” Julie whispered, making Zayn gasped at the girl’s straightforwardness.

“Look, Julie… I’m sure you’re a lovely lady and all, and I’m completely flattered, but I have to decline your offer,” Zayn smiled, trying his best to deliver the rejection. As much as he was hurt by what he found out about Niall and Aiden, but he suspected that something happened between Niall and Aiden, other than that kiss. Even if he tried to ignore, the thought of them having sex made his stomach turned upside down. But even with that toxic thought, he would never cheat on Niall.

“No worries,” Julie smiled, taking another step and when she was close enough to the raven-haired lad, sliding her hand into Zayn’s pocket, leaving her name and telephone number. “Just in case you change your mind, but let me tell you that if you do, I will give you one hell of a ride you’ll never forget.”

Zayn blushed, feeling his cheeks warming up. He took a step back away from the persistent girl with a smile on his face.

“Thanks…” Zayn replied, smiling at her. He could only imagine a girl could only take one rejection in one day. He looked at Liam and said, “I gotta split, Liam. Niall is probably looking for me.”

“Okay, see you soon, Zayn,” Liam waved. Once his raven-haired friend was out of sight, he turned his attention to the sexy girl in front of him. “So, I guess it’s you and me then…”

“Looks like you read my mind…”

*****

With a major city like London, even at night, the traffic was still heavy. It was almost two o’clock in the morning, and he was still stuck in traffic. He was sweating bullets because his A/C doesn’t work now, so he opened the window, but the humid air was even warmer than the air inside his car, so he decided to close it. By three o’clock, he arrived at his flat.

Niall jumped when he heard the door opened and closed instantly. His heart hammered inside his chest. The sleep left him within seconds, sprinting toward the door. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw Zayn—he had never been delighted seeing his boyfriend. Niall took steps to get closer to him, but when he was about to give Zayn a kiss, the raven-haired boy moved his face away.

“I gotta take a shower.”

Niall frowned at his boyfriend’s action. He knew that Zayn was still mad at him for something he did that was still unknown to him. When he placed his hand on Zayn’s chest, he noticed that it was soaking wet—that Zayn was extremely sweaty. He couldn’t help but feel a cold, bone-chilling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He followed Zayn to the bathroom as he saw his boyfriend stripping his clothing one by one. When he saw Zayn entered the shower, Niall picked up the clothes on the floor filled with sweat. He gently sniffed it, trying to confirm his suspicious. He smelled the scent of sweat, but then he caught a scent of a female’s perfume… His lips quivered, tears rolled down to his cheeks, feeling dreadful at what he discovered.

This has happened before. The last time Zayn went to the gym, he slept with a girl. He was also sweaty and evasive. As much as Niall tried to dismiss the sickening feeling, he realized that Zayn was back from his old habits.

When he checked Zayn’s jogging pants, he felt something stored there. Niall pulled the item away, and he saw a calling card. He could never believe what he was seeing. He saw a name of a girl. When flipped the card back, his broke into pieces as he read the message in a feminine cursive writing.

_Thank you for sharing a memorable night with me. I will never forget this. Call me..._

Niall gasped, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as he lets out muffled sobs. He felt his insides were being stabbed in a million times. There were no words to express how hurt and pain he was in.

“I gotta get out of here,” Niall shook his head, wiping the tears away. “I can’t stay here…” He pushed himself up, leaving the flat in haste with his heart and soul damaged by the one person who was dearest to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts on this week's update.   
> See you next week :)


	63. Chapter 63

It has been months since Sophia broke it off with Liam. She caressed the movie ticket as her memory flooded her mind with the first movie they watched. A smile spread across her cheek, remembering that Liam almost grabs her breasts when he was trying to get some popcorn resting on her lap. She recalled that night that it was the best night of her life. And now, she was starting to miss him. Her entire flat was filled with Liam’s gifts—from plush toys to expensive clothing. You named it, Liam probably gave it to Sophia.

She sighed, realizing recalling sweet memories she shared with Liam was unhealthy. She got up, picking up one by one the items that Liam gave her and put it in a box. It was time for her to move on, but there was a part of her telling her that maybe a second-time romance would be much better. Regardless, she wanted to see him one last time. By then, she would be able to make her final decision.

Sophia made sure she looked representable, lifting a box filled with Liam’s memories. She knocked multiple times, and when the door opened, she was astonished seeing a girl with a towel wrapped around her body. The hair was still wet, indicating that the girl just finished a shower.

Sophia caught herself scrunching her face; confusion spread within. She wondered if she knocked on the wrong door.

“May I help you?”

“I… uh… looking for Liam. Is he here?” Sophia questioned, but her mind was running wild. Multiple images were popping in her head, and most of it were inappropriate. “This is his flat, right?” She tried to extend her neck, looking inside of the flat. She recognized the wallpaper, the sofa, and the coffee table. She knew she was in the right place, so why was there a woman in Liam’s flat? As far she knows, Liam was living alone. Who was this woman standing before her?

“Uh… yeah… My name is Erin,” Erin replied, running her fingers through her hair. “Liam is still in the shower.”

Sophia choked at what she heard. She put ideas together, realizing that  Liam already made a first step in moving on. Apparently, Liam doesn’t want to be with her anymore. Sophia is slapped by the cold, harsh truth. This was the answer she was looking for. It was her time to do the same thing.

“Do you want to get inside?”

Sophia cleared her throat first before replying. “Uh… no…” She was starting to feel the burn on her arms with the heavy weight of the box. She turned around and walked away with her head held high, but before she could take another step, she heard Erin asking her a question.

“Who are you? How do you know Liam?”

“Just someone he used to know…” Sophia answered without looking back, walking away from the building.

Sophia was surprised to see Niall, sitting on her doorsteps when she got back from Liam’s flat with the box in her arms. She had a confused expression on her face, wondering what Niall could be doing here.

“Niall?”

“Oh, my God! Thank God you’re here!” Niall hugged Sophia after putting the box down. As much as he tried to control his sobs, he couldn’t. All he needed was a friend to lean on. He was more than grateful that he has a friend like Sophia that he could count on such as when his nephew passed away, Sophia was there to comfort him, console him. Even with the all the chaotic life of his, he was thankful that he has a real friend in Sophia.

“He did what now?!” Sophia gasped after hearing what Niall told him. It was hard to believe that Zayn can do something like that. As far she knows, Zayn was madly in love with Niall, and then this. It does not make any sense.

“It was awful,” Niall shook his head, feeling every inch of his body pulsated in pain. Despair filled him up. Now, he doesn’t know what to do anymore. He could not understand why Zayn would hurt him like that.

“Did you guys have a fight?”

“No, but…”

“But what?”

“He’s been cold to me ever since this afternoon, and I don’t know why” Niall said. The question in his head was still bothering him. What could he possibly do to Zayn that would make him act so revengeful?

“This day is so horrible for both of us,” Sophia sighed, recalling what she had found out hours ago, with Liam.

“Both of us? You’re having a bad day too?” Niall asked, seeing the distress on her friend’s face. Now, he was starting to feel bad because all he does was complain about his love life without knowing that his friend was going through some difficulties as well.

“Oh, my God!” Niall gasped after Sophia what she has uncovered with Liam’s flat. “Wait—you’re getting back together?”

“Not anymore!” Sophia answered. “He could fuck that bimbo, and I won’t even care!”

“Our lives are so messed up.”

Rather than dwelling in their sorrows away, Sophia decided to turn her luck around with the help of her Irish friend. They shouldn’t be moping and wallowing on their failed relationships, but rather to take this as the beginning of moving on.

“You know what we should do?” Sophia grinned, making Niall feared what she was thinking.

“What?”

“We should get drunk and wasted!” She raised her fist in the air to make a dramatic statement.

Niall shook his head; his voice filled with hesitancy as he replied to Sophia. “I don’t think getting drunk and wasted is the appropriate first step of moving on. Besides, the last time you got drunk, you slept with Louis.”

“Okay… that was a judgment lapse on my part,” Sophia scoffed, recalling her mistake with Louis. All she wanted to do now was to fill her blood streams with high levels of alcohol, so she nudged an idea to Niall. “You know, Zayn is probably having phone sex with that girl.” And instantly, she got the reaction she wanted from the blonde.

“Screw this! I’m drinking!”

After their fifth or sixth shot of vodka, both were probably feeling the effects of alcohol in their system. Niall felt his knees wobbling but still managed to walk without tripping on his feet while Sophia was dancing like a crazy person.

“Whoo!” Sophia screamed. “Dance to fucking beat!” She swayed her hips left and right without stopping. She doesn’t like that Niall sat on the bar stool being quiet. This night was all about having fun and not look back on their douche boyfriends. Scratch that, ex-boyfriends!

“Hey, you cannot quit on me!” Sophia whined, standing next to Niall.

“I cannot drink anymore… If I take one more shot, I’ll probably hurl in here. Besides, I’m getting light-headed…” Niall said, feeling his surrounding was spinning in circles. This was a definite sign that he should not take any alcoholic beverage.

“Lame excuse!” Sophia scoffed. “Don’t be such a pussy ass bitch! Come on, get up!” She pulled Niall up. Then she heard a pumping music that fires her anger. “Oh yeah! My favorite song is playing!”

Niall felt the liquid he drank minutes ago, was slowly creeping up on his esophagus, but he willed himself not to make any embarrassing by puking his guts out on the dancefloor. Then, he recognized the song was playing on the club.

“Sisters, we are everywhere. Warriors, your country needs you. If you ready ladies, better keep steady. Ready, aim, shoot it!” Sophia gyrated her hips in a direction where every single heterosexual male could see what she was doing. “Don’t need ammunition, on a mission. And we’ll hit you with the truth. Divas, Queens, we don’t need no man. Salute!"

“Are you telling me that your favorite song is Salute?” Niall asked. He was starting to question the loyalty of his friend.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Sophia said. “I like the song. It’s upbeat!”

“But it’s Perrie…” Niall hushed the name, wondering if someone could hear him, but unlikely with the blasting music traveling through the airwaves.

“We like Little Mix, okay?” Sophia giggled. “It’s Perrie that we hate!”

“Fine…” Niall scoffed, not believing the words coming out of his friend’s mouth.

“This song is perfect for us. Like what the song states, we don’t need no man. I definitely don’t need Liam, and you certainly don’t need Zayn.”

Niall agreed with Sophia. The song was speaking to him on a personal level. From now on, he has to face the truth that the relationship was over, but the question still remains to him. Why suddenly, Zayn slept with someone else? Was he getting tired of him? Not that he can blame the guy, ever since they got together, problems rose from one side to another. Niall thought that maybe Zayn got exhausted of fighting and just give up and returned to the normal living.

“I need some water…” Niall mumbled, trying to banish away the anxious thoughts invading his mind. Sophia followed and asked the bartender to give them a full glass of water. She watched as her friend drank the whole thing in one sitting.

“You must be really thirsty.”

“I’m just tired.”

“Okay then—” Sophia was about to help Niall out of the bar when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see a young man grinning at her with cheeks flushed, indicating that the person was indeed intoxicated.

“Hey, gurrrrrl…”

Sophia raised an eyebrow at the hammered boy then glanced back at Niall who just shrugged it off.

“This ought to be good…” Niall chuckled, watching the drunk boy who almost tripped on his feet as he tried impressing the attractive woman in front of him.

“Are you from Japan?” The drunk boy slurred, waving his index finger at Sophia.

“Excuse me?” Sophia scoffed. Irritation was creeping on her.

“Because I want to get inside of your Japanties…” The drunk man winked at Sophia, which she found repulsive. She glanced back at Niall who was trying to hide his laughter. Then she looked back at the stupid drunk man to counter back.

“No, I’m Finnish… Finnish with this conversation.”

Niall cackled, watching Sophia put the douche drunk person on where he belongs. “I can’t believe you just slammed that guy.”

“Ugh, men!” Sophia scoffed, rolling her eyes out as they exit the bar. They had too much fun, and they think it was time to get some rest. “So, fuckin’ stupid!”

*****

It has been hours since he fell asleep, Harry felt his head was buzzing when he heard loud banging sound coming from the door. The clock sits on his night table stand indicated that it was already five o’clock in the morning. Who the hell bangs the door like that at early in the morning, Harry thought.

Harry walked from the bedroom to the living room like a freaking zombie. Only wearing black boxer briefs, he dragged himself; his eyes felt heavy, but the deafening sound of the door made his ears want to bleed.

“Coming! Just wait!” Harry yelled, blinking away the sleep. “This better be good!” But he was more than surprised as he opened the door to see Niall standing on the other side of the door.

“Niall?”

“’Ello to you, Harold!” He heard Niall slurring. At that moment, he knew that the blonde was so drunk that he referred him as ‘Harold,’ which was never a good thing. It was a good thing that he has a quick reflex because as soon as Niall take a step, he tripped on his own two feet, and Harry could catch him.

“Whoa? Are you alright?” Harry asked; his face scrunched up as the alcohol stench pierced through his nose. “Why are you so drunk?”

“Em hungreeee!”

“What?” Harry questioned. With the thick accent plus the slurred words, he could barely understand the blonde. It was like talking to an overgrown infant. He watched the blonde moved his hand in a circular manner over his stomach. Now, this ends up like playing charades.

“Oh, you’re hungry?”

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Niall raised his hand in the air, agreeing at his curly-haired friend.

“But first, I need you to sit down first…” Harry said, assisting the blonde to the nearest sofa. He grunted as put down the blonde on the couch. “There you go...”

“You… luv-leeee…” Harry cringed when the blonde pulled him closer until their faces were inches apart. He could see how pink those cheeks are and couldn’t help but to feel all fuzzy and warm inside of his body, not that he would admit it in the open. But he flinched when the alcoholic breath from the blonde hit him in the face. Harry could deduce that Niall drunk so many mixed liquors.

Harry stepped back a little bit as untied Niall’s shoelaces then he lifted his feet on the sofa, making Niall lie comfortably on the couch. Harry went to the bathroom to grab a basin of warm water and a small towel to clean up the blonde.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Whachu think you’re doin’, huh?!” Niall used his one hand to cover himself up while the free hand was trying to prevent Harry from undressing him. “You need to get me drunk first before you can see the goods…”

All Harry could do was to shake his head, chuckling. He thought that drunk Niall was a fun Niall. Before he could do anything, Harry was surprised that the blonde shoved him to the side.

“Catch me first!”

The curly-haired lad watched as the blonde ran through the entire living room. It was still amazing how Niall could move so fast even in his drunken state. A smile spread across his face, watching Niall moved swiftly.

“Careful!” Harry yelled, sending the warning to the blonde but it was too late until Niall ran through the wall. With the substantial impact, he watched as the blonde collapsed on the floor. Harry quickly ran after the blonde, shaking the drunk Niall, checking if he was alright.

“Niall, are you okay?” Harry asked, but when he didn’t get any response from the blonde, panic filled his entire body. But after a couple of seconds, he had a puzzling look on his face when he heard Niall crying. Harry assumed because of the injury of running through the solid wall.

“Why… Why…”

“Why what?” Harry questioned, watching Niall put both of his hands on his face. It was breaking his heart to see the blonde in pain.

“Why’d you do it…”

“Do what?”

“Am I not enough for you?” He saw Niall opening the spaces between his fingers. “Just tell me—Zayn!”

Harry frowned when Niall called him Zayn. He knew that the couple was having some relationship trouble. As being a good friend, he decided to lend an ear to the blonde, so he played along. Harry pretended that he was Zayn.

“What did I do now?”

“You damn know what the fuck I’m talking about!” Harry was taken aback when he heard the blonde screamed his lungs out at him. “Don’t fuckin’ pretend you don’t know!”

“I’m at a loss here, you have to tell me so I can fix it,” Harry sighed, but a part of him was breaking in pieces to see that Zayn could not appreciate the value of the Irish boy.

“Why… why did you cheat on me…” Harry felt horrible as soon as he heard the blonde. His fists clenched at the sides as the fury was burning inside of him. He would gladly punch the shit out of Zayn.

“If Zayn is going to hurt you like this, then I’ll be delighted for you to be mine…” Harry whispered, caressing the warm, pink cheeks of the blonde.

“If you only knew how much I love you, Zayn…” Niall said. “I would be willing to sell my soul to the devil if it means you staying with me…”

Harry felt a prickling sensation in his chest, fueling his anger towards his raven-haired bandmate. Apparently, Zayn doesn’t value you, Harry thought, but I definitely will.

Now, he decided to take matters with his own hand. It was up to him to save Niall from the fires of hell that burn him.

“Niall…” Harry imitated the soothing voice of Zayn. “The reason I cheated on you is that I’m done with your crap,” Harry internalize the anger he felt for Zayn for hurting Niall. Although saying these hurtful words at Niall, making him sad, he had to do it. “I’m fucking done!”

Harry felt ten times worse when he saw those pink lips of Niall quivering in pain. He could only imagine what the blonde was feeling. An inside voice in his head was telling him to stop whatever he was doing, but then another voice was saying that he must continue and save Niall from the darkness.

“Please… don’t say that…”

“The truth is… I've never loved you in the first place. I thought you’d be an excellent plaything and I was right,” Harry copied the Zayn’s laugh. “You follow me every single time like a lost puppy. You are one pathetic dude, Niall.”

“Stop!” Niall shook his head, disagreeing with the words being thrown at him. “That’s not true!”

“Yes, it is.”

“How about the times when we made love?” Niall sniffed, wiping away the tears away. “You couldn’t possibly do that if you don’t feel something for me.”

Harry leaned in, whispering his response to the blonde’s ear as Zayn, making his voice deep, giving his tone a dark vibe.

“Don’t fuckin’ flatter yourself. Every time we had sex…” Harry said. “I’m picturing Perrie.”

Harry felt he was the worst human being on the planet, but in the end, he knew that Niall would appreciate whatever he was doing. He watched as the blonde rolled over to his side, making himself in a fetal position, indicating that he gave up to the situation.

“I’m doing this for you…” Harry mumbled under his breath. “You’ll thank me later. I promise you…”

Harry was quite surprised when Niall went back to his lying position, staring him straight in his eye. He could feel his heart pounding, wondering if Niall was sober now.

“What does she have that I don’t?” Harry sighed in relief when the blonde spoke, not realizing that it was Harry he was talking to.

Harry internalize Zayn’s character once more, inflicting more pain to the blonde.

“God, Niall!” Harry raised his voice, making his tone extremely upset. “Give it up, okay?!”

“Why… Zayn… why…”

“Ugh! Niall, I can’t do this anymore!” Harry was starting to feel exhausted with this roundabout situation. It signified how strong Niall’s devotion towards the raven-haired boy. Harry felt a little jealousy on that.

“Just tell me why!”

“Because Perrie has something that you don’t!”

“Tell me what?!” Niall screamed.

“She can give me what I always wanted... A child. A family.”

Harry watched the anger and fury in Niall’s face dissipated, morphing into depression. He could feel that Niall was feeling all doom and gloom, but it was up to him to bring the blonde back to his own former self. He would do anything to make Niall happy just like before, but first, he needed to cut the ties between Niall and Zayn that bonded them together.

“Screw you, Zayn!” Harry felt the sharp impact on his right cheek as the blonde punched him good. For a moment, he thought he was disoriented. Harry quickly shook his head, ignoring the pulsating pain on his cheek. He can’t exactly blame Niall for using violence to let out his overwhelming emotions.

“I’m sorry, Niall, for what I’m about to do to you…” Harry whispered, gathering all the courage he has and to put his plan into motion. With that, he used right hand to slap Niall with an even stronger intensity, knocking out the blonde in the end.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, Niall…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I think I went a little overboard :D I hope you all like this chapter although there's a little bit of drama.
> 
> **Will Harry be successful breaking Niall and Zayn apart?**
> 
> **Is Sophia really going to move on from Liam?**
> 
> **How about that 'Japanties' pick up line?** LOL. I saw that on the Instagram, and I thought I should use that in my book haha!
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now! I appreciate the votes and comments. See you all next week ;)


	64. Chapter 64

After having an almost morning shower completely relaxes Zayn, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out. He noticed that it was completely quiet. There were no signs of his boyfriend after all day trying to get his attention, but now, the blonde disappeared.

“Niall…” He called out, but there were no responses. Zayn thought that his Irish boyfriend probably stepped out for a bit, but who would go outside in the middle of the night? It doesn’t make any sense, he thought. He pushed that doubt at the back of his mind, not wanting to entertain the idea of someone hurting his boyfriend. For the meantime, he was going to put some clothes on and watch some TV, waiting for Niall to come back.

Four o’clock…

Four fifteen…

Four thirty…

Four forty-five…

Five o’clock…

And yet there were no signs of Niall barging in the door. Zayn was feeling the panic creeping in, imagining the worst that might happen to Niall.

“Okay, Zayn… You’re freaking out…” He told himself. With an increased heartbeat, Zayn took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down. “Nothing could happen to Niall,” he convinced himself that his Irish boyfriend was safe and secure wherever he was.

He attempted ringing the blonde's phone, but it went straight forward to voicemail, making his imagination painted an even worse idea in his head.

Zayn waited and waited until he fell asleep on the sofa, waiting for the return of his beloved Irish boy.

Then, suddenly, a clanging sound of a doorknob made Zayn jumped up from the couch. He quickly blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He was praying to all Gods out there that Niall was the one coming through those doors. Prayers were answered when the love of his life entered the flat. All his fears, worries, and doubts flew out of the window, and all he wanted to do now was to give him a big warm hug.

“Where the hell have you’ve been?” Zayn growled, making him worry about the wellbeing of the Irish boy. “I’ve been worried sick. I didn’t know if something happened to you. I thought you were dead, lying in a ditch somewhere.”

But Zayn’s golden amber eyes met with icy, cold eyes. He could tell that the blonde was way past anger. Zayn doesn't even have to guess what Niall was thinking.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Zayn ignored the mocking and the sarcasm tone from Niall. But, then he saw a bruise on his boyfriend's cheek. Something inside of him snapped that someone dared to lay a finger on his _Pumpkin_. With that, he sprinted towards Niall, cupping those rosy cheeks. “Baby, what happened to you?”

There was one time that Niall remembered that ' _baby_ ' was Zayn and Perrie’s term of endearment whenever they were in front of the cameras and interviewers. The mere thought of Zayn using his pet name for Perrie and called him that was beyond disgusting. It made his stomach churned.

“Get off me!” Niall pushed Zayn away. It was true that he had a bruise on his cheek which he didn’t remember how it got there. It was also a mystery to him that he woke up in Harry’s flat. But as he recalled, Harry told him that he showed up his place after getting into a heated argument with Zayn, which he remembered vividly from last night. The words Zayn threw at him made his stomach turned upside down. In his mind, he was _just_ a play thing that Zayn kept on the side. His love for the raven-haired boy disarmed him, blinding him from seeing the truth that…

_He doesn’t mean a thing to Zayn…_

“What’s gotten into you?” Zayn questioned, surprised at the hostility blowing up in his face. In all honesty, he should be the one upset with the blonde, considering he let Aiden kissed him. Who knows what else did they do other than that kiss?

Zayn followed the blonde into the bedroom, getting luggage, shoving his clothes, that raised a red flag.

“What are you going to do with that?” Zayn pointed the luggage on top of the bed.

“I’m leaving!”

“Leaving—What?” Zayn blinked, not sure if he heard correctly what Niall had said. “What do you mean leaving?” He glanced up at the wall clock, remembering they had that appointment to the real estate agent to check on the condo that they were going to buy. “Look, Niall…” He sighed, not wanting to rile up the blonde further. He knew that his boyfriend was quite volatile when he had his mood swings. “I don’t have time for this drama, but we got to—

“Drama, you say?” Niall glared, insinuating that he instigated this whole mess. “Shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you!”

Zayn didn’t appreciate the tone that Niall throwing at him.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“You! You're the problem, Zayn!”

Zayn closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Blowing up like Niall would end up in a disaster, and he was not going to let that happen.

“Calm yourself down, Zayn…” He mumbled himself. “Niall was just having a bad day, and he decided to take it out on me. Yes, that’s it. I love Niall. Nothing can set us apart.”

Zayn slowly opened his eyes, still seeing the seething anger from those icy, blue eyes.

“Pumpkin… whatever I did I am sorry. I didn’t mean it,” Zayn sighed, slowly taking steps to get closer to Niall. And once he was in a reaching distance, he gently grabbed Niall as he tried to caress him, but he was met with a slap on the hand.

“I’m not that stupid, Zayn. Enough is enough!” Niall yelled, but Zayn had a confused expression on his face. “You hurt me so many times, and I forgave you, but this is the last straw.”

“You’re not making any sense, Pumpkin.”

“Not making any sense?” Niall scrunched his face, wondering how Zayn could pretend that he doesn’t know what he was saying. “I don’t think I can explain this enough, but hurting me is fun for you?”

“Hurting you?” Zayn sighed irritably because he could not understand Niall at all. “How could I possibly do that when I am crazy in love with you?” He was a bit startled when the blonde lets out a mocking laugh. It was an obvious tactic to taunt him.

“What’s funny?” He asked.

“Fine,” Niall stated. “Was she good?”

“Huh?” That was all Zayn could say. He had to think deeply whether Niall was tricking him on answering an obvious question. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Ugh!” Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes out, getting irritated with the raven-haired boy. “I know that you had sex last night.”

“Wait, what?” Zayn felt a hard hand slapped him on the cheek. He was unsure why Niall was accusing him of something he didn’t do. “Are you telling me that I cheated on you?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

Suddenly, Zayn felt he was fuming in anger. “Don’t make this my mistake! As far as I know, you kissed Aiden!”

Niall felt a large truck hit him, dragging his entire body for seventeen blocks.

“Ho-how… did you…”

“I heard you and Louis yesterday,” Zayn stated, his voice was cold. He could not understand how Niall could let that monster kissed him after what he did to him. “So, it’s true then?”

But Zayn did not get any responses from the blonde, confirming the thought running through his head. He shook his head, unable to hide his disappointment.

“So, you let him fuck you too?”

Niall felt sick to his stomach at Zayn’s accusation. No such thing happened between him and Aiden. It was true that there was a kiss but nothing more. He respected and valued his relationship with Zayn, and he would never break the trust because it meant a lot to him. He was vulnerable at that moment, and he couldn’t understand what’s happening but when he realized that it was wrong, he stopped it before it could escalate into anything inappropriate.

“It was just one kiss,” Niall said; his voice filled with venom. “And before you accuse me, I only slept with two guys.”

Zayn was boiling in rage, presented with the information. There was no way he could just ignore this.

“What the fuck, Niall!” Zayn growled, trying not to struck the love of his life. “Who was the other one?”

“It’s you, doofus!” Niall spat.

“Wh-what?” Zayn blinked, not sure if he heard it correctly.

“I only slept with two guys in my entire life,” Niall said. “Aiden and you.”

“Oh…” Slowly, the anger in Zayn dissipated, realizing that he misunderstood the blonde. “So, you didn’t sleep with Aiden at all?”

“Heck no!” Niall answered. “I might be vulnerable at my nephew’s passing, but I’m not stupid.”

A smile was slowly creeping on Zayn. A relieved sigh escaped from his lips. Of course, he knew that Niall was not capable of cheating on him. Their love to another was too strong that no one would be able to pierce at the bond they created.

But Niall was not feeling good at all. It would be stupid of him to stay in the relationship, considering Zayn was picturing Perrie when they were intimate. That was a huge slap in his face.

“Look, Zayn… I don’t want to hate you anymore…”

“What? Hate me?” Zayn asked. “What do you mean?”

“Here we go again…” Niall sighed, annoyed that Zayn could just pretend that nothing happened. “Fine… If you wanna be with Perrie, then go ahead…”

“Wait—what?” Zayn blinked again, not sure if he heard Perrie’s name into the conversation. How could his fake ex-girlfriend get involved in the argument?

Niall zipped the luggage up then faced the raven-haired boy. He always thought that they were meant for one another, but as they say, life isn’t fair. Niall was going to face this and learn from this.

“I love you, Zayn, but I love myself too…” Niall said gently; his tone was soft. “I have self-respect too. I know when to let go and that time is now. And I don’t regret loving you, being with you is one of the best things that happened to me. But I cannot let you treat me this way…”

Zayn instantly felt panic spread through him. If he didn’t know any better, he thought that Niall was breaking up with him.

“Be with Perrie, like you always wanted. She’s the one you want. Apparently, she can give you something that I can’t…” Niall frowned but saying goodbye to the person you love the most felt like stabbing a knife in your own heart. “Getting over you might take me a long time, but I know I can do it. I just wish you and Perrie be happy together.”

Zayn stood there flabbergasted, forcing his entire body to move but his efforts were futile. He opened his mouth, but no voice came out. Before he could do anything, he felt a kiss on cheek given by Niall.

“Niall—wait!” Zayn yelled, running after the blonde. But before he could get outside, the blonde was nowhere in sight, leaving him broken hearted.

Zayn doesn’t know what to do anymore. How could let this happen all at once? Yesterday they were just fine—he bought Niall a phone, and there was playful teasing exchanged between them, but now they broke up. He could not understand what went wrong.

The raven-haired boy felt the heaviness in his heart, feeling the world was going to end. Living without Niall was as good as being dead. As he sat on the sofa, he felt something hard poking on his ass. He quickly moved to see what it was. It was the new phone he bought for Niall, indicating a read text message and when he opened it, the anger in him multiplied by a hundred as soon as he recognized the sender’s name. The time stamp on the message was also the same time Niall disappeared from the flat last night.

_Can we talk? Meet me in the coffee shop.     - Perrie_

“That bitch!” He growled in rage. “I am going to kill her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the story...
> 
> Is this the end for Ziall?
> 
> Will Zayn be able to fix this misunderstood mess? How far was he willing to go for Niall?
> 
> What could possibly Zayn do to Perrie?


	65. Chapter 65

His head was filled dark thoughts, wanting to hurt the girl who came between him and his beloved. This was not the first time that Perrie did this. Zayn could not understand why she kept ruining what he has with Niall. The only fault that Niall did was falling in love with him. Since when falling in love a crime? Zayn didn’t think so.

He did try to feel any kind of affection towards Perrie, but he cannot force his heart if the love was not there in the first place. Ever since they were paired up, he could feel his life was sucked away in a place where he could never escape. That was until Niall Horan came into life. In an instant, the darkness inside of his heart was being washed away by his presence. But in the beginning, he denied it but not until he succumbed to the inevitable that Niall meant more to him than life itself.

With a clenched fist, Zayn banged the door. A deafening sound erupted on the hallway, but he doesn’t care at all if he disturbed any nearby neighbors. All he could think about was to hurt her for hurting him by spreading lies to his beloved.

“PERRIE! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I WILL OPEN IT FOR YOU!”

Within moments, his golden amber eyes recognized the she-devil who opened the door. The anger inside of him tried to get out, but with the best of his ability to contain it. He will find the answers from Perrie, and he was not leaving until he got what he came in here for.

“Z-Zayn?” Perrie gasped, seeing the seething anger in those golden amber eyes. “What are you—” She was startled when she felt Zayn shove her inside, almost losing her balance. At one moment, she was afraid for her life. A fear was brewing up inside of her seeing this dark, vengeful glare from Zayn.

“What did you tell Niall?”

Perrie frowned, feeling a little prick sensation in her chest. The worst feeling a human being could get was to love someone who has feelings for someone else. She tried her best to make Zayn fall in love with her, but her attempts were pointless.

“I don’t know…” Perrie answered, avoiding the deathly glares from Zayn. Although there was a good distance between them, she could feel the anger slipping out of the raven-haired boy.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me!” Zayn growled, moving his right arm, waving at the girl with hatred.

Perrie slowly looked at Zayn, but the anger was still present in those golden amber eyes. All she wanted to do was soothe the anger in Zayn, but at the same time, she was afraid that Zayn would hit her.

“I’m not lying, Zayn,” she shook her head, still cautious if Zayn tried to grab her and throw her on the window. “I really don’t know where he is.”

“I don’t believe you…” Zayn squinted his eyes, unconvinced with the words coming out of Perrie. “Whatever you told him…” his lips quivered in pain, tears rolling down on his cheeks as he recalled the memory of Niall leaving him. “The lies you told him, he believed it. And now he's gone!”

“Gone?” Perrie was not sure if she heard Zayn clearly. “What do you mean?”

“This is all your fault!” Zayn growled. Perrie shrieked when she felt him grabbing her, pulling her in a close distance until their faces were inches apart. Her heartbeat spiked as the warm breath from the boy hit her cheeks. There was fear in her, yes, but she was aroused at the same time. Seeing Zayn's dominance does things inside of her. Suddenly, her body betrayed her, making her lean towards him until their lips met.

“What the fuck!” Zayn pushed Perrie away, putting distance between them. The anger inside of him multiplied by tenfold. He used the back of his hand to wipe away of the remnants of the stolen kiss. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“I love you, Zayn… Can’t you see that?” Perrie questioned, baring her soul to the man she truly loved. There’s nothing she would not do for him.

“I. FUCKING. HATE. YOU!”

The sudden burst of emotion hit Perrie real hard as if someone splashed a bucket of cold water over her head followed by consecutive slaps on her cheeks. The thought of him hating her was too much for her to handle.

“I’d do anything you want, Zayn. Just let me love you,” she begged, not caring if she sounds like a desperate woman. Love does make you things you would not expect of doing. Now, she wanted all Zayn for herself.

“Get off me!” Zayn pushing the girl away from him when she suddenly enclosed him in a hug. “I said fucking get off me!” He used more force to put distance between them.

“All I wanted is for you to love me.”

“I can’t love you, Perrie,” Zayn said. “And you know that.”

“Why can’t you love me?”

“Because I belonged to someone else,” Zayn answered, thinking about the person he loved the most. “You fuckin’ ruined the best thing that ever happened to me!”

“Zayn…”

The raven-haired boy raised his finger as a sign of warning for her not to get any closer.

“When are you going to stop making my life miserable, huh?!” Zayn yelled. “My life is in chaos because of you!”

“I didn’t mean to…” Perrie frowned. It was not in her intention to made Zayn to live like in a jail cell. Ever since they were paired up, she saw from time and time again how the management micromanages everything about Zayn, but she decided to turn a blind eye. In her mind, Zayn would rely on her, but it didn't. In the end, it put more distance between them until Zayn had enough, hating her in the process. That was the last thing that Perrie wanted.

“Didn’t mean to, huh?!” Perrie squealed when a thundering voice from Zayn blasted out. “You wanted Niall to leave me, and now you succeeded. Are you happy now?!”

“No…” Perrie felt the tears escaped from her eyes, but she dared to come closer to the raven-haired boy, enclosing him in a hug. “Forget about Niall, Zayn. You don’t need him.”

“Do you even hear yourself right now?” Zayn peeled away the girl’s touch on his skin, making him feel disgusted. “No matter what you do, I will never stop loving Niall.”

“If Niall truly loves you then why would he leave you?”

“It’s because you told him lies, making him believe that I want you!”

With the angry words from Zayn, Perrie could not understand why he was saying these things. “I don’t understand you. I never spoke to Niall.”

“Yes, you did!” Zayn angrily pulled his hair, getting frustrated with the blonde girl in his presence. “I saw your text message to him.”

“But he never showed up.”

“Wh-what?” Zayn gasped, squinting his eyes at the blonde. The anger inside of him was slowly dissipating. He even questioned himself if Perrie was telling lies again like the ones she mentioned to Niall. “I swear to God, Perrie, if you’re lying to me, I am going to hurt you! I don’t even care if you’re a girl…”

“I’m not lying, Zayn,” Perrie said. “Yes, I texted him because I want to apologize to him.”

“Wh-what—Apologize?” Zayn repeated, not sure if he heard the word correctly. He does not know if this was Perrie’s tactic to get close to him. He has seen this many times, and he would not fall into her trap. “You are not even capable of remorse so what makes you think you can apologize?”

“It’s true, Zay—”

Zayn was getting impatient with the girl, realizing that he was just wasting his precious time. The most important thing now was to find Niall and explain everything. If begging and groveling were required, then he would be glad to do it as long as Niall takes him back so they can be happy again. Zayn could not imagine how he was going to live his life without Niall by his side.

“Leave me alone!” Zayn threatened. “This is the last warning I’m going to give you.”

With that, he left Perrie’s flat, and he decided to ignore her voice calling to him. He must find the missing half of his heart no matter what it takes.

*****

Hours later, Zayn found himself in the middle of his living room. His foot tapped impatiently, stared intently at the blank screen of his television screen. His mind was filled with jumbled thoughts, trying to find a way on how to fix the mess that Perrie made. He could not understand why the entire world was against him and Niall ending up together. Why was it so wrong to be in love with a boy like Niall Horan? Zayn didn’t even entertain the idea of them not meant to be, he refused to believe in that ridiculous idea.

“Think, think, think…” Zayn mumbled, pacing back and forth in the living room. His head was about to explode because he can’t come up with an idea on how to win Niall back. “I cannot let him get away from me. I will die if he doesn’t take me back.”

But all his thoughts came to a halt when he heard his phone ringing. By instinct, he hopped on the couch, trying to find the ringing gadget and answered with haste.

“Niall, I’m so sorry… Please, I’ll do anything…” Zayn begged. “Just don’t leave me, please. I love you.”

“Uhh…” Zayn recognized the non-Irish accent on the other line. “Thank you… I guess.”

“Louis, what the heck!” Zayn grunted. “What do you want!”

“Jeez, Zayn, relax…”

“I can’t talk right now. I need to find Niall.”

“Yeah... about that…” Zayn noticed the hesitancy in Louis’ voice that made him scared for his life.

“What is it?”

“I’m here with Niall.”

“What?!” Zayn shrieked. The fear in him slowly subsides, knowing that Niall is safe and secure and in the presence of his bandmate. Then, he heard _that_ familiar Irish accent that made his heart beat fast again. He caught himself smiling at the thought.

“Lou put the phone down,” Niall ordered. “The movie is about to start.”

“I’m just ordering pizza,” Louis replied, making his voice louder. Then, he whispered back to Zayn. “What the hell did you do to Niall? And why is he drunk at this early hour of the morning?”

“Oh-kay!” Zayn heard the drunkard tone from the blonde. “Where are your fuckin’ booze?! I want to get drunk and wasted! And forget that fuckin’ cheater!”

There was nothing that Zayn could do other than to ignore that painful, prickling sensation in his chest as the blonde blamed him. If he were not crazy in love with Niall, he would just ignore it, but Niall meant more to him, and that’s why he had to do everything to get him back.

“Zayn, get your ass in here…” Louis whispered angrily.

“Okay, stall him,” Zayn said. “Don’t tell him I’m coming over.”

“Fine.”

*****

The raven-haired boy had to admit that he was damn freaking anxious that he would see Niall again. As much as possible, he disposed of the negativity hovering inside his mind. Instead, he filled with positivity, thinking of thoughts that they can get through another obstacle in their relationship.

He gulped when the door opened as his golden amber eyes as he stared at the lovely blonde in front of him, but everything went south instantly when he saw the anger from those blue eyes.

“You! What are you doing here?!”

“Wait!” Zayn shrieked when he noticed that Niall was about to close the door. Without thinking for his safety, he put his foot forward down before the door closed. Instantly, he felt the pain pulsating on his foot. “Fuck!”

Within moments, the door opened. Zayn was startled when he felt Niall enclosing him in a hug.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean it… Are you hurt?” Zayn stood there flabbergasted as he watched Niall in panic as if the blonde kicked a helpless puppy down.

“No…” Zayn sighed in relief. Even his foot was probably turned purple by the substantial impact of the door, he ignored it. The bliss he was feeling now was more than enough as the natural scent of the blonde seeped through his nose. “It was totally worth it.”

A smiled spread across his face, but his heartbeat spiked once more when he heard Niall said something that made him feel that familiar stab-like sensation in his chest.

“I still love you, Zayn, no matter how many times you hurt me…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Niall and Zayn going to get back together?
> 
> Do you think Perrie is sincere about apologizing? Or do you think she is planning to take another strike on the couple?


	66. Chapter 66

“Oh, Zayn, it’s you…” Louis gasped, winking at Zayn, pretending that this was an unexpected visit. If Niall found out that he was the one who called Zayn, he might wish he was never born. “What a surprise!”

“I know you were the one talking to him on the phone,” Niall grunted, throwing a deathly glare towards the brunette.

“What do you—Okay fine, I did call him,” Louis said. “You were drunk at this hour,” Louis pointed at the wall clock, stating it was only ten o’clock in the morning. “Alcohol is supposed to be consumed during night time.”

“Who are you to—” Niall slurred, knees wobbled until he tripped over his own feet. He was expecting for his face to meet with the floor but he felt a warm touch, catching him. And when he saw those familiar golden amber eyes looking at him with such sadness that made him more infuriated.

“Let go of me!” Zayn slowly released his grip from the blonde when he snarled at him. The mere thought of Niall hated his guts was killing him, literally. He frowned, avoiding those blue eyes that wanted to dig a hole on his forehead.

“What is going on with you two?” Louis interjected. Ever since the blonde arrived at his flat at an early hour in the morning, demanding for alcohol beverages. All he could do was to watch his best friend consumed six bottles of beer within the half-hour. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to deduce that the blonde was going through something. Louis knew that it was Zayn-related issue.

“Nothing!” Niall snarled, walking away from the doorstep. He ignored the weakening sensation on his knees, forcing himself to walk towards the living room. “I need booze! Booze is my friend!”

Louis and Zayn just exchanged glances from one another.

“What happened, Zayn?” Louis asked. “Why is Niall acting like you two broke up?”

“Because we did,” Niall answered, raising his voice slightly, and to make a strong statement towards the raven-haired boy. Louis had his mouth gaped open as he turned towards the blonde on the couch then looked back at Zayn who was frowning, looking at the floor.

“Why—How—What…” Louis was indeed speechless. It felt like his head was spinning in circles, not knowing which is up and down. He cleared his throat after a couple of seconds, trying to process what he just heard.

It took the brunette a minute to absorb what he just found out. Now, it was starting to make sense that his best friend was acting weird. He knew that Niall would never get his ass drunk off at early in the morning, considering his heritage of strong alcohol tolerance.

“I don’t understand…” Louis mumbled, looking for answers in those golden amber eyes. Then, Zayn started to tell his side of the story. “So, you didn’t cheat at all.”

“No,” Zayn stated. “I would never do that to Niall. You know me, Louis. I have been mad, crazily, and desperately head over heels in love with Niall.”

Louis nodded, believing every single word coming from the raven-haired boy. There was no way Zayn would hurt Niall like that, it was not possible at all.

“I agree with you,” Louis said, walking next to Zayn then spoke in a low voice, small enough for the blonde not to hear it. “I cannot have you two break up. My Ziall people would be devastated, giving way to depression and ending up in death. You don’t want that, do you?”

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head at Louis’ making him feel guilty. Even without Louis’ fan club, he would never let Niall walked away from him.

“Some friend you are!” Niall scowled, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest. Even with the blonde being angry, it ended up being so cute and adorable.

“I’m gonna get some pizza, Nialler!” Louis raised his voice, turning his attention towards Zayn and whispered again. “Fix this now.”

Zayn nodded, watching Louis left the flat, leaving them two alone in the flat. His golden amber eyes cautiously watched the blonde in the living room. He dared to sit next to him, but it was a good thing that Niall did not hit him at all.

“Niall…” Zayn called out, but the blonde didn’t respond at all, so he tried it again with a gentle tone. He got startled when the blonde snarled at him.

“What?!”

“Please… let’s talk,” Zayn said, frowning. His eyes watched with adoration on the blonde on his right. It doesn’t matter if he must sit there for a long time as long as Niall forgave him.

Although he was not facing Zayn, he could feel the puppy-eyed look from the raven-haired boy. Niall kept telling himself to not give in. No matter what he does, he could not stay away from Zayn. His heart was longing for the love he has for Zayn. He was craving for his touch, his kiss, and everything in between. The million-dollar question popped in his mind.

_How do you leave the person that makes you happy, that makes you feel alive, that makes you look at the world in a whole new way?_

Niall snapped away from his thoughts when he felt the warmth from Zayn, holding his hand, lifting it up to his lips, giving it the gentlest kiss. At one corner of his eyes, he saw what was happening, but deep inside he was melting like an ice cream in the scorching heat of summer.

“I love you, Niall…”

“Dammmit!” Niall cursed internally when his body betrayed him by facing the raven-haired boy, seeing the sweet gesture. He forced himself not to smile, but then again, he was unsuccessful as the smile slowly appearing on his face with his cheeks heating up.

“Forgive me…”

At that moment, Niall knew he was screwed when he pushed Zayn down on the couch as he hovered on top of him. He could not control himself with the lust burning inside of him, attacking the lips of the raven-haired boy. Niall didn’t waste any second, he quickly pushed his tongue down towards the other boy’s mouth. The kiss was filled with passionate and longingness. He got even more aroused when he felt Zayn cupping his cheeks, pulling him down to close the distance between them.

But with the need of air, they slowly pulled away from one another. Both were feeling the heat radiating from one another. Niall could imagine his cheeks were probably beet red by now. He cursed himself one more time for not controlling his urges. He knew that Zayn wanted Perrie, and yet he could not stop loving him.

“I’m sorry…” He apologized, looking down at his feet, not daring to look at those lovely golden amber eyes because if he does, he might not control himself once again. The hair at the back of his neck stood erect when he felt Zayn’s hand caressing his back.

“Why are you apologizing?” Zayn question. In all honesty, he was not expecting that Niall would show his dominant side, but after experiencing it, he got aroused. “Did you not like it?” He watched as the blonde clenched his fists altogether, telling him that Niall wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“Look at me… Pumpkin…” He hushed, lifting the blonde’s chin to look up at him. His heart broke in two when he saw those blue eyes that he loved were filled with tears. “Tell me, do you regret kissing me?”

“No…” Niall shook his head. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Zayn felt the prickling sensation in his chest, seeing Niall’s lip quivered. He could tell that Niall was in severe pain—not physical pain, but emotional pain.

Niall wiped the tears that rolled down against his cheek as he studied the perfection that was Zayn looking at him as if he was the only person that mattered to him. But he knew that was not the case.

“I don’t think I can stop loving you.”

“I don’t want you to stop loving me either,” Zayn said, smiling. “If you did that, I might as well die.” Using his thumb, he dried the tears falling from the blonde’s cheeks with gentleness. He looked at the blonde with so much love and adoration, considering himself as the luckiest man in the entire world to have someone like Niall by his side.

“But… you told me that you wanted Perrie.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yes, you did…” Niall recalling everything that Zayn told him. “You told me you’re done with my crap and every time we had sex, you’re picturing her.”

Hearing it from the blonde, Zayn felt sick to his stomach. He did not say that to Niall, he’d rather die than to hook-up from Perrie.

“I hit you because I was angry,” Niall explained. “Then you hit me right back,” he pointed when his bruise was, flinching when he touched it.

“I did not hit you!” Zayn raised his voice; his blood was boiling with rage, thinking that someone dared to lay a finger on his _Pumpkin_.

“Which is weird because you have no bruise on your right cheek. I might be drunk last night, but I know I hit you. How is that even possible?”

“Because I did not hit you and you did not hit me—”

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Zayn was pissed off that someone was interrupting their moment together.

“Stay here,” Zayn ordered, walking on the main door, but he was surprised to see Harry there, but then, he saw a bruise on Harry’s right cheek. Mental puzzle pieces on his mind were slowly coming together, realizing that Harry was…

“You son of a bitch!” Zayn snarled, grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt. Venom was spitting out of his mouth, rage was brewing inside of him. “What the fuck did you do to Niall?!?!”

Even with the deathly glare coming from the raven-haired boy, Harry stood his ground, reciprocating the glare. Niall doesn’t deserve to get hurt anymore, and it was up to him to save him from a whole world of pain.

“I’m in love with Niall.”


	67. Chapter 67

At that moment, Zayn stood still as the shock sets in. The grip he had on Harry weakened, stepping back a bit with his eyes widened, and mouth gaped. If this was a joke, it wasn’t funny at all. Not at all.

“Wh-what?”

“I said I’m in love with Niall,” Harry said plainly, his voice was calm and stern. Zayn shook his head in disbelief as soon as he realized that this was no joke. Harry was serious about his declaration.

“No… that can’t be…”

“Niall needs to be with someone who treats him like royalty,” Harry said. The courage within bursting out suddenly. Niall meant a lot to him, more than he was supposed to. For years, he kept his feelings all bottled up because he thought that the blonde would be happy with Zayn, so he gave way to the raven-haired boy, but now he had enough. He cannot tolerate this anymore.

“I want him.”

The protectiveness instinct that Zayn had kicked him. Although he was still processing about this, there’s no way he would step aside and let Niall be taken away from him.

“Niall’s mine,” he growled, showing his intimidation. All is fair in love and war, as they say, and Zayn holds faithful to that saying.

“No, he’s going to be mine now.” Harry stood his ground. This was his chance to be happy. It was his opportunity to fulfill what his heart desired for years.

“Don’t you dare!” Zayn threatened, glaring. “Whatever lies you told him, it’s not going to work. Niall and I are meant to be.”

“Who are you trying to convince?” Harry scowled.

“I’m not trying to convince you or anyone else!” Zayn growled. As much as he valued his friendship with Harry, he would not let him stole the half of his heart—Niall. Anger filled within as he pushed the curly-haired boy who almost lost his balance.

“The fuck?!” Harry snarled. With his bursting dark thoughts, he leaped into Zayn, landing a punch on the cheek. The adrenaline kicked in, both hands hitting jabs on Zayn, but the raven-haired boy reciprocated it with the same intensity to Harry.

Both boys gave in with the anger beating inside of them, not minding the consequences of their actions. In their heads, whoever won this brawl will get Niall.

“What the fuck are you two doing?!” Louis yelled, pulling Harry away from Zayn. Busted lips, bloody cheeks, purplish skin were all he saw on both boys.

“I will kill you if you dared to cross me again!” Zayn yelled, wanting to land another jab but seeing Louis protecting the curly-haired boy. He saw Louis grabbing Harry out of the hallway until they were out of sight. He flinched when he touched the corner of his mouth, only he could imagine what his face looks like now. Zayn went back inside to check up on his beloved. It was a good thing that Niall was still passed out because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he saw him and Harry beating the shit out of each other. For now, Zayn would do his best for Niall and Harry to not meet.

He sat next to the sleeping blonde, pushing the hair strands upwards poking the eyelids. A smile spread across his face, seeing the tranquility that Niall gave to him.

“I love you, Niall…” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

*****

Slowly, Niall opened his eyes, adjusting his eyesight at the darkness of the room. The tall lamp in the corner of the room, the nightstand table next to bed, the thin blue curtain that moved because of the air entering the room were all Niall saw. He recognized all of those—he was in Zayn’s room. Pushing himself up, feeling a major headache. The last thing he remembered was kissing Zayn and practically beg to him. Niall felt mortified at his actions. The words he told Zayn on not wanting him back—he swallowed those because his resolve was not strong enough to stay away from him.

He needed Zayn so badly, so desperately.

The sound from the living room stopped all his thoughts. With curiosity, he walked out of the room and find where the sound coming from. He saw the sound was coming from the TV and there was a man on the sofa, looking at the glowing screen. And when the man turned, he gasped at what he saw.

Bruises, busted lips, broken nose were all his blue eyes could see on Zayn. The cold, gut-wrenching sensation ran past through him as his feet moved on its own to get close to Zayn.

“Oh, my God, what happened to you?” Worry and concern escape from his lips, staring at the wrecked face of the raven-haired boy. He wanted to touch him, but he knew that Zayn was in extreme pain right now, so he holds off his urges.

“It’s nothing,” Zayn smiled, seeing his Pumpkin awake and well.

“Did you get into a fight?” Niall questioned as fear spread within. How was he going to explain this to the management? Multiple scenarios ran through his mind, trying to find answers to the million questions popping into his head. “We need to get to the hospital to fix your face or maybe I should call a doctor that do home service.” But he noticed that the raven-haired boy was not concerned at all. The smile was still present on his face.

“I love you.”

“What?” Niall repeated, wondering why Zayn was not panicking at all.

“I said I love you,” Zayn said. “Do you love me too?”

Speechless. Words don't seem to form in his mouth, his mind was all jumbled up. Remembering the spoken words, he said to Zayn last night, but it didn’t matter anymore. The feelings he has for Zayn will never fade, not even after his death. It will stay with him for eternity.

“Ye-yes… I love you too, Zayn.”

“That’s good to hear then, so you don’t mind me doing this…”

Niall watched Zayn got up from the sofa then he went down on the floor with one knee, looking up at him with so much love, extending a small black box in front of him, opening it, revealing a bright silver band.

“Oh… My… God…” Niall gasped. “What are you—”

“All my life, I never wanted something so bad not until you came into my life. I tried to deny at first my feelings for you because I thought that it was wrong, but the more I run away from it, the more I fall for you…”

“I may not be the perfect one for you, but I know for sure that I’m the right one for you. So, here I am on one knee, baring my heart and soul for you, devoting all my love for you, wanting to spend the rest of my life with you…”

“Niall James Horan, will you do the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world by marrying me?”

Niall could not believe what he was seeing. He wondered if this was a dream because if it were, he’d rather not to wake up. He closed his eyes first then pinched his cheek to make sure that this was all real, and when he opened his eyes, Zayn was still there on one knee, looking up at him.

This was all Niall has been waiting for his life. Although, his head was spinning in circles, questions popping into his head, but there’s one thing for sure that…

“Yes…” Niall said. “I will marry you.”

There were no words to explain how happy Zayn was. With his trembling hand, he slipped the band into Niall’s finger with a grin on his face. He pushed himself up, pulling the blonde close to him, leaning in for a kiss. The warm sensation of his lips being massage made him feel all kinds of feelings.

“Awww…” He whined, feeling that pain of his busted lips. The blonde apologized profusely, imagining the pain pulsating on Zayn’s lips, but Zayn shook his head with a smile on his face. The pain was all worth it, he thought.

“I’m getting married!” Niall chirped, looking at the lovely ring on his finger. “I need to fuckin’ call Louis!”

Zayn chuckled, seeing the happiness radiating from his lovely blonde. He pulled Niall closer again, but he stopped when their faces were inches apart. Those blue eyes put him in a trance, not minding to get lost in them. As for Niall, he could feel his heart stopped beating for a second. Warm breath grazed against his pale skin, now rosy and pink, making him all kinds of feelings.

“No need to call him now,” Zayn hushed, sliding his hand towards Niall’s crotch, massaging it gently. “This night is our night.”

Niall moaned, feeling the intoxicating sensation of a hand rubbing against his crotch. “You’re right, Zayn. This is our night…” Niall whispered back to the raven-haired boy. Then, he leaned to Zayn’s ear to whisper him something.

“Let me make you feel good tonight, _Daddy_ …”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn finally proposed to Niall, and Niall finally said Yes. Is this the beginning of their happy ending? Or is someone planning to derail all their happiness?


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut you've all been waiting for. I hope everyone would enjoy this... Make sure my notes at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Note: The explicit gifs are only available in [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/377310540-you-mean-the-world-to-me-ziall-boyxboy-chapter-68). I don't wanna get into trouble posting explicit gifs in here.

The excitement in Niall intensified, staring lustfully at his fiancé, who carried him in a bridal style towards their bedroom. Those golden amber eyes were burning with passion, only he could imagine what Zayn was thinking. He does know but he’d rather Zayn let him feel what he was capable of before this night ends.

The blonde shrieked excitedly when his raven-haired fiancé threw him on the bed, quickly climbing over him, staring him down with lust. His heartbeat spiked erratically as he extended his hands, caressing the lovely, warm olive skin of his beloved.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” Niall hushed, his blue eyes never steered away from those golden amber eyes.

“Then kiss me. No one is stopping you.”

Niall slipped his hands at the back of Zayn’s neck, pulling him down until their lips met. It was gentle and slow, not wanting to hurt Zayn further, but Zayn could tell that the blonde was holding back.

“What’s wrong, Pumpkin?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Niall said, gently tracing the bottom busted lips of his fiancé. Zayn crooned at the sweet gesture of the blonde, which intensified his feelings towards him.

“I can take it, Niall,” Zayn whispered. “Besides, you will feel so much pain later. I can guarantee you,” he grinned, seeing the redness spreading across from the blonde’s cheeks.

With the permission, Niall slowly pulled the raven-haired boy again, licking the bottom lip to tease his fiancé. The reaction he received from him was golden because Zayn moaned, sending a pleasurable, tickling sensation all the way through his spine.

Niall proceeded further, deepening their kiss together. It was an out of this world experience with the bliss filling up his entire existence. He felt his fiancé’s dominance took over when a tongue was pushing in his mouth, teasing his tongue as well. All he could do was to let out a guttural moan that sent his fiancé in a sexual frenzy way.

 

Although, Zayn felt that stinging pain in his lips, he pushed through because tonight is special for him and for his fiancé. Never in a million years that he would expect that he could have a special guy like him, to agree with spending his life with him. He had done some shitty things over the years, so he didn’t exactly expect to find his happy ending. And yet here he was, hovering over at the reason for his happiness. He would do everything in his power to not let go of this happiness no matter who stand in his way. But those thoughts were set aside when he felt a hand massaging on his crotch. He smiled seductively, seeing a smirk on the blonde.

The rubbing sensation on his crotch sent Zayn to the edge; his breathing quickened, imagining all the dirty things he could do to his fiancé.

“Fuck…” He moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. “Keep doing that, Pumpkin. That feels so good…” Not realizing his hips were bucking back and forth at Niall’s hand to intensify this sweet sensation in his crotch.

“You like that, _Daddy_?”

Just hearing _that_ word from his fiancé riled him up in a sexual way. He opened his eyes, seeing the lust in those blue eyes. Zayn leaned forward, with his hips still bucking forward back and forth in a much faster pace while his tongue was busy leaving love bites on his fiancé’s neck, but the moan escape from the blonde made him excited even further.

Zayn almost felt his heart stopped beating for a split second when he felt the blonde flipped them over. He didn’t expect that with someone who has a small body can flipped them over, not that he was complaining, but seeing the dominant side of his fiancé escalated the desire burning inside of him.

A smirk spread across his face when he saw the trembling hands of his fiancé with overwhelming excitement, trying to unbuckle his belt.

“Slow down, Pumpkin… I’m not going anywhere…” He teased, but when Niall bit his lip, teasing him back, Zayn gasped because the playfulness of the blonde was definitely a turn on.

Niall giggled, hearing Zayn teasing him relentlessly, not that he minds his fiancé doing it. The hair at the back of his neck stood erect due to the excitement brewing within. He could feel his heart wanted to ripped his chest wide open. The blonde subconsciously bit his lower lip, but the growl from his raven-haired boy distract his attention.

“Don’t fuckin’ bite your lip,” Zayn growled seductively. “That’s my job.” Instantly, the blonde felt the pull towards his fiancé, their lips met with so much need and want, the warmth of both bodies seemed like their entire bodies were on fire.

Zayn whined, not liking when his fiancé pulled away from him, but those rosy cheeks were good on him, he thought. Extending his hand, caressing those lovely cheeks that he adored as those blue eyes were looking down on him with an undying love, only for him.

“I love you, Niall…”

“I love you too…”

 

Zayn shivered, feeling cold hands slipping under his shirt. It moved painfully slowly, making him all kinds of excitement forming on his gut.

“Fuck!” he groaned when he felt those cold fingers twisting on his already hard nipples. “Wh-what are you do-doing…” His fists clenched on the blanket, his back arched in pleasure. And the next thing he knew, his fiancé lifted up his shirt until the fabric was out of his body. Zayn gasped when he felt that warm mouth, sucking the life out of his nipple.

“You are fuckin’ making me crazy…” He growled, feeling the lustful fire crawling on his torso.

“Is this what _Daddy_ wants?” The blonde teased, giggling. He was beyond elated, seeing these kinds of reaction from Zayn. It gave him some kind of power that he has over his fiancé, not that he was some sort of control freak, but it gave him an overwhelming confidence that he has someone like Zayn Malik wrapped around his Irish fingers. “Or do you want me to stop…” He pushed himself up to see the most attractive man he had ever met.

“No! Please don’t stop…”

“Can’t hear you…” Niall teased, looking down at the raven-haired boy who was breathing heavily.

“ _Daddy_ wants you to lick his fuckin’ hard nipples…” Zayn groaned darkly. Within seconds, his back arched again with lustful satisfaction as he felt the warm tongue swirling on his nipples. It seemed like he was transported into another world as the lust and undying desire enveloped his entire body. Slowly, he moved his hands at the top of his fiancé’s head, pushing down. A seductive smirk crept onto his face, feeling that warm, wet mouth, gliding on his skin in a downward direction.

“Oh… God…” He gulped, widening his eyes when he felt that same sinful tongue licking his tip, attacking it relentlessly. If it was possible, Zayn thought that his soul was ripped out from his body. That’s how intense the feeling was. The lustful sensation intensified as the warm tongue slide down to the base of his scrotum. The movement of the tongue was painfully slow, obviously teasing him, made the raven-haired man hornier than before.

Zayn felt his entire body was being seared with fire and he loved every single second of it. He gripped on that glossy blonde locks as he thrust his hips forward. The gagging sound from his fiancé was music to his ears, making a dirty smirk appeared on his face.

He gave his fiancé to recover from that assault on his mouth. As he pulled out his erect dick from the sinful mouth, the sight of his cock dripping with sticky saliva looked heavenly to him. He noticed those blue eyes filled with tears, not with sadness, but of lust and desire, and the pinkish, rosy cheeks were beautiful on Niall.

“You’re so fuckin’ delicious…” Niall growled, a smile on his face as he wiped the dripping saliva at the corner of his mouth. “I want more!”

“That sounds good to me,” Zayn responded, smiling back at those seductive blue eyes staring at him with so much hunger. He pulled his fiancé close to him, leaning against him until he was in the hearing distance and whispered something naughty that made the blonde shivered uncontrollably.

“I’m gonna fuck you… until you can’t remember your name…”

 

Niall bit his lips as the hot breath hitting his ear, tickling him. That tickling sensation crept down to his spine. He loved the feeling of Zayn being playful and showing control over him. Images were popping inside his head, imagining his entire body would crash down by night ended, not that it was a bad thing. Niall would do everything to make sure his feelings would reach to his fiancé.

Zayn leaned back to the bed, pulling Niall, hovered above him. The golden amber eyes met blue ones as if they were conversing with another. The raven-haired man saw the blonde leaned in until those plump, pink lips touched the side of neck sucking the life out of it.

“Right there…” Zayn moaned loudly once Niall hit that sweet spot. His hands slide down to his fiancé’s back and going in a downward direction until his fingers found that firm, smooth butt cheeks. A smirk spread across his face when he heard a seductive moan from Niall once he massaged the soft ass.

“I want it now…” Niall moaned, feeling his body trembled in excitement. He cannot wait for any longer until his fiancé’s take him to another world. “Please…”

What kind of fiancé would Zayn be if he couldn’t grant a small wish of his lovely blonde? With that in mind, he got up from the bed, reaching for a bottle of lube on the nightstand table. Seeing the blonde looking at him with such hunger put a smile on his face.

“Pumpkin, I want you on all fours…” Zayn commanded. The sight of a lovely ass facing him was more than he could ask for. “I’m gonna stretch you out first,” he said, wanting for his fiancé to be more comfortable. They would be doing this all night long, and he preferred that his fiancé could feel the mixture of pleasure and pain in their lovemaking. Zayn took the seductive whimper as a go to signal from the blonde.

He squirted a good amount of water-based lube on his hands, warming it up. With every second that passes, his heart beat quickened as the pink hole staring at him, taunting him to touch.

“You ready?”

“Yes… Please, _Daddy_ …” Niall whimpered with excitement and anticipation. His back arched in pleasure as soon as he felt a pressure on his behind, protruding his hole. The pain pulsated, but he ignored. Niall knew that a wave of endless of pleasure would rain down on him, so he decided to ignore that annoying pain. It didn’t take long until another digit was inside of him… and another. The blonde was beyond turned on. If those fingers could make him feel this way, how much more if his fiancé’s man meat made an intrusion on his hole and poke the shit out of his prostate?

 

Once Zayn knew that the blonde was used to on the pressure on his hole, he slowly pulled out his fingers then reached out for a silvery packet of latex. He tore it up, but before he could roll it down on his hardened dick, he heard his fiancé making another request.

“I want to feel all of you inside of me…” That said made Zayn stood there in shock, not expecting that his fiancé would say something out of character. “This is our engagement night. I can make an exception…”

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked. The unopened silvery packet was still secured in his hands. “I just—”

“Please, Zayn… I want you NOW!” The raven-haired man was surprised to hear Niall growling back at him, but what got to him was those blue eyes begging and pleading with him. When the love of your life was looking at you like that, how could he ignore those? He was sure that he was clean, and so was Niall.

“Okay.” He nodded. “Your wish is my command,” he smiled back at the blonde, squirting a thick amount of lube on his dick, making sure that his cock would slide easily in that pink, wet hole. The hair at the back of his neck stood erect as he felt his own hands sliding down on his entire manhood with lube.

Niall gasped, feeling that pressure on his hole. He made a fist, grabbing the bed sheet with his hands as the tension on his hole intensified. The blonde bit his bottom lip to distract himself from the excruciating pain in his behind. He could only imagine how hot Zayn was, pushing his man meat inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Zayn asked, with his tip was barely inside. His voice filled with concern and worry. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt his fiancé.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Niall growled, enduring the pain. “Fuckin’ push it in!”

With the request, the raven-haired man gently thrust his hip forward, enabling his fiancé to adjust to his dick, stretching him out. He could tell that the sound Niall made was of pain, but he reminded himself that sooner, the blonde would feel full and satisfied. With every push, Zayn felt the clenching sensation wrapped around his dick, sending him into a world of lust and desire. With every thrust, he lets out that moan that made his fiancé shivered uncontrollably.

It didn’t take that much time until the blonde felt the pain morphed into pleasure. And with that, he moved his butt in a rapid face, feeling his prostate being attacked in sweet agony. His breathing quickened, his forehead glistened with sweat. All he wanted to do was for Zayn to hold him close. Niall leaned back, creating a much deeper angle as his hands tried to reach the back of Zayn’s neck. His wish was granted when their bodies were so close to another while their groins rubbed one another with so much heat, need, and want.

“Fuck… Zayn…” Niall moaned, panting. “Kiss me…”

Zayn wrapped his arms over the flat stomach of his fiancé while his hip was attacking the hole relentlessly as if there was no tomorrow. His groin was not the only on the assault but his lips as well. He massaged it with his own with his eyes closed to deepen the lustful emotions brewing inside of him. The raven-haired man shoved his tongue inside of his fiancé, dancing at a soulful rhythm of love.

Skin slapped against the skin. Sweat pouring down, giving more heat on two bodies gyrating on one another. Loud moaning sounds erupted in the entire room. Only pure and eternal love was found in the air, the love that Niall and Zayn shared.

“Come inside of me… I want all of you…” Hearing that from his fiancé intensified his desires towards him. Zayn had no choice but to give on the request and grant the wish of the one who holds his heart.

“Fuck! Fuuuucccck—” Zayn screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his dick squirted out his man juice, filling up the hole of his blonde fiancé, proving him that at this moment only him could make him happy. Zayn rode the high feeling of orgasm until his knees wobbled. He leaned forward until both of them was heaving, panting on top of the bed with a grin on their faces, feeling the satisfaction of one hell of lovemaking.

“I love you, Zayn…”

“I love you too, Niall…” Zayn whispered, trying to control his breathing down. Then, placing a sweet, gentle kiss at the back of his fiancé’s neck.

“That was the best sex ever.”

“I know,” Zayn responded. “And you’re welcome.”

The newly engaged couple giggled until the physical exhaustion consumed them as their eyelids felt heavier, giving into a slumber and yet the smile on their faces never left.

But unbeknownst to them, because of this physical act of love, that both of **their lives would change in nine months**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might come to a shock to all of you, but this is the last chapter of this book. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to all active and silent readers of this book. It has been almost two years since I started this story. I remember it was back Summer of 2015. Gosh, it feels so long ago. We all laugh, cry, fell in love with all the characters - most especially Ziall.
> 
> But worry not, this is not the end of this story. Based on the ending of this chapter, you would notice that Niall got pregnant. There will be a MPREG sequel. I haven't written a MPREG book before so it will be a challenge. But as soon as I have enough chapters, I will post it, so watch out for it.
> 
> Once again, thank you all!


End file.
